What Love Is For
by dagforever
Summary: Sequel to What Is Love? Join Draco and Ginny one more time as they work through many of lives challenges. Will Draco learn to play nice with the Weasley wizards? How will Ginny react will a member of her family pushes new laws through the Ministry tha
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This story is a sequel to What Is Love?. This story is a standalone but is best if you first read What Is Love then What Is Love Christmas 2006.

The Birthday Hunt Starts

---------------------------------

A very enthusiastic seven year old Thuban Malfoy put his hunting boots on and bounced across the room snatching his vest and dog whistle. His excitement had been building ever since he'd overheard his parents discussing the hunting trip last month. Draco normally went nogtail hunting the first week of June and had wanted to take Thuban, but Ginny felt it was too dangerous for such a young wizard. As a compromise, the family was spending two days at a lodge where Thuban would hunt woodpigeons under Draco's watchful eye.

The little wizard scanned the room while putting on his vest and frowned when he was unable to locate his new hunting creel. One of the side bonuses of the hunt had been the purchase of numerous new items including a thirty-centimeter wicker creel replete with cloth harness. It wasn't the one he'd wanted, but his Mum had overridden his choice. The creel, which could hold either fish or birds and looked like a basket, had been on his nightstand. Displeased at finding it missing, Thuban spun and hissed at the first person he saw, six-year-old Cam coming out of the bathroom. His younger brother giggled and said, "You look just like Daddy when you make that face."

"Do you know where my basket went, Cam?" Thuban asked as he glared angrily at his brother.

"Don't growl at me, I didn't take it," Cam said pointing to the incriminating evidence, a stuffed lion, next to the nightstand. "Look."

Thuban picked up the lion and raced to the suite's lounge where he found the thief toddling on chubby little legs, creel around his neck, "Leo, look what I've got," Thuban tempted his baby brother with the toy, "it's your lion. I'll trade it for my creel."

At fifteen months, Leo's auburn hair now shone with highlights of strawberry and golden blond. Next to him stood four-year-old, Serpens whose hair had changed as well in recent months. Weasley red was asserting itself and the once totally blond mop now sported strawberry blond highlights as well.

Leo closed in on Thuban and grabbed for the lion only to find it pulled out of his reach with the demand, "Give me my creel first."

"Miy!" Leo screamed, trying to capture his lion.

Thuban tried to seize the creel but the toddler pulled away clutching the creel with one hand and reaching for the lion with the other. "Miy! Miy!" he screamed, tears running down his face.

Draco opened the front door in time to see Serpens kick Thuban in the shin, "Stop teasing Leo!" he exclaimed.

Thuban's fist stopped mid-swing at the sound of the dog's bark; the Irish setter at Draco's side had alerted them to their father's presence. "Sit, down, stay, quiet," Draco commanded the dog although his sons also followed the last two orders. "Good girl," he remarked and patted the dog before going over to his sons.

"Daddy, Thuban was teasing Leo," Serpens advised.

How quickly things change, Draco thought. Only months ago Serpens and Leo were at war fighting each other for his attention. Now they were best mates, teaming up to take on their older brothers time and time again. He gathered Leo up into his arms and was taken aback by the smell and feel of the nappy resting on his arm.

"Certainly, your mother didn't take you out of your crib. She would have changed you," Draco remarked looking at Serpens as he preceded to the bedroom his two youngest were sharing. "How'd he get out?"

"I don't know, Dad," Thuban replied, "but he took my hunting creel and won't give it back."

"Bad Foo… Da dee." Leo affirmed with a nodded.

"Am not!" Thuban replied, rubbing his shin in an attempt to bring Serpens' poor behavior to light. "Serpens kicked me, Dad, really hard too. I'm sure I'll have a big bruise."

"I believe you'll survive," Draco responded coldly. If he stepped in every time one of his boys had a disagreement, he'd have no time to do anything else.

Thuban wrinkled his nose, "Serpens broke a rule. We're not to hit, kick or bite each other."

"It appeared to me that you were about to deliver a blow when I entered. If you like, I can punish you both."

Thuban sat down on the bed in defeat, still holding the toy lion. _Life wasn't fair_.

"I didn't think so," Draco commented.

Focusing his attention on Leo, Draco continued with the task at hand, "Let's get you a fresh nappy."

"Miy!" The toddler pointed at the lion in his brother's hand.

"Of course it is," Draco motioned for the toy and Thuban handed it over. To his surprise, his father took the creel from Leo and returned it to its owner.

This caused Leo's temper to erupt and the toddler screamed, "No… Da dee… Miy!" As he began to thrash his body around in a tantrum, Draco quickly put him in his crib and placed cushioning charms on it. Draco sat down on Serpens' bed resting his chin on his entwined fingers, closed his eyes and waited out Leo's fit. It wasn't long before the toddler stopped thrashing and whispered, "Da dee"

Draco approached the crib asking, "Are you done?" He lifted Leo out and placed him on the changing table. Tears were still falling from the babe's eyes. He looked up at his father.

"Da dee?"

"What is it, little mate?"

The littlest wizard's turned his head and pointed at the creel, "Miy…"

"No, it's Thuban. Do you like it?" Draco asked as he used his wand to change and clean his son.

Leo nodded and babbled a long string of unintelligible words. Seeing the confusion, Serpens informed Draco, "He likes putting stuff inside of it."

Thuban dumped the creel out onto the bed. Numerous toys scattered out, most belonging to the two oldest boys. "They're taking all our stuff again, Cam!" He called into the next room prompting the six-year-old to join his siblings.

"Daddy!" Cam huffed.

"Good, you're all here," Draco said, ignoring Cam's plea for justice. "Now, what's the rule about removing Leo from his crib?"

"Only adults are allowed. If he tries to climb out we're to get an adult," the older boys acknowledged, although Serpens tried to hide and not look Draco in the eye.

"Very good. If I find Leo out one more time, I'll place the wards back on his crib and spank the offender, understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

Draco lifted the toddler and placed him on the ground. Leo went to Thuban and pulled on the creel, "Miy!"

"No," Thuban turned quickly causing the baby to fall on his bottom.

Leo screamed, "Bad! Bad!" pointing at his eldest brother.

"I didn't mean to knock him down, Dad."

Draco closed his eyes for a moment collecting his wits before picking the toddler back up. He pointed at the creel, "That is Thuban's. However, if you're a good boy, Daddy will get you one this afternoon."

The seven-year-old fought hard not to roll his eyes. It was always the same. Leo cried. Dad bought him something. But Thuban couldn't take the chance of protesting again. Dad didn't like being second guessed. Only Mum got away with doing that and Grandmother sometimes. As he thought about it, Thuban lit upon a great idea: he removed the creel from his neck and handed it to his father.

"He can have it. We can't leave Mum with a crying baby." He placed a fake frown on his face. Thuban knew if he played this right the 46 centimeter creel with dragon hide trim and harness he really wanted would be his before nightfall.

"Thank you, Son." Draco wasn't fooled. The boy would want something in return. He merely hoped the item wasn't too pricey or large. The blond wizard exhaled with great relief when Leo took the creel and hurried off. He loved the little toddler but he hated this 'mine' phase. Leaning against the doorframe he watched his four sons play. Despite the thought that had crossed his mind only minutes ago, Draco enjoyed being a father of four. A glance at the clock reminded him that he needed to get moving. "Thuban keep an eye on your brothers. I need to speak with Mummy."

The little wizard sat up and nodded. It wasn't often that Draco or Ginny assigned him this task and he was proud to shoulder the responsibility. Draco knew that all the boys would be on their best behavior for at least fifteen minutes and that's all he needed.

Entering the master bedchamber the sight of Ginny's hair fanned over her pillow caught his eye. She had thrown on his undershirt sometime after he'd left to take the dog for her morning walk. Draco dismissed the idea of cuddling back up in bed with his wife.

He kissed the fiery redhead's cheek, "Ginny, the boys are up."

"It's only five," she moaned half asleep.

"I'll summon Nan. She'll feed and watch them for a time."

"Thanks," a sleepy Ginny replied but crept out of bed anyway exposing her long exquisite legs. "I might as well get up now." She cast a quick freshening charm, retrieved clean knickers and jeans from the drawer and explained, "Serpens won't let you go without a fuss."

As soon as she'd placed her long scarlet mane in a ponytail, Draco gathered her into a hug and attacked her neck with his mouth. She relaxed in his arms and sighed, "Merlin, I wish we had time."

He ceased his assault and rested his head on her shoulder, "I can't wait for next month. Two weeks, no children, just you and me." With a kiss on her cheek, he started for the door.

"Yes, our anniversary trip. We're going to the Caribbean," she answered as she put on her bra, clean shirt and brushed her teeth.

"Nice try, love. Maybe it's the Caribbean but then again, it could be something very different. The elves will pack you," he smirked.

Ginny placed an arm around his waist as they walked out of the bedchamber, "You're lucky I like surprises."

"It will be a good surprise."

She glimpsed at his eyes, "That reminds me. I know it's traditional for Lucius to give Thuban a hunting wand today. Is there any way your father can keep it at the Manor? The boys won't stop looking for it, if it's at Black Hall."

"It will stay Manor or in my office." He paused, "Ginny, you don't need to worry about this morning. Thuban will be fine. He'll likely have the time of his life."

"I know you wouldn't do anything dangerous with him but…"

He cut her off, "There are no buts, Ginny. Thuban knows to stay by my side and if he doesn't the hunt will be stopped before it even starts. There are no second chances. We're going to a private hunting ground and using only hunting spells. The boy would have to turn the wand on himself to get hurt and even then it would be no more than a minor sting." Turning to face her he emphasized, "Thuban will be safer on the hunt then he is in the backyard of our home."

"I'll try to stop worrying."

As they reached the entryway of their suite, Nan was letting Lucius in. The poor elf hadn't even completed her bow when Leo knocked her off balance in his haste to get to his grandfather, flying across the room and hurling himself into Lucius' arms with deafening cries of "Gamfa… Gamfa." Lucius didn't seem to mind. He merrily hoisted the toddler up tossing him repeatedly into the air until Leo laughed. Lucius pulled the little boy close for a hug and was rewarded with a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, Leo. What a wonderful welcome." Before he could say another word he was surrounded by his other three little grandsons.

Serpens attached himself to one of Lucius' legs and greeted him with, "Good morning, Grandfather," while Cam hugged the other leg and pleaded, "Good morning, Grandfather. May I please go with you and Daddy and Thuban? I'll just watch. Please!"

A dignified Thuban nodded and spoke politely, "Good Morning, Grandfather, how are you today?"

"Very well, Thuban. And yourself?"

"Excellent, I can't wait to go."

"Good Morning, Father."

"Good Morning, Lucius."

"Good Morning, Draco, Ginevra."

"Would you like some breakfast or tea, Lucius?" Ginny politely offered.

"No thank you, Ginevra. I've already eaten."

Cam and Serpens whispered into Thuban's ear who nodded in return, "Grandfather, is it alright if Cam and Serpens see the hunting wand?"

Lucius looked to Ginny, who nodded, "Of course they may."

The group went to the sofa where Lucius sat down with Leo on his lap and the three older boys knelt in front of him as he removed a box from his cloak. He detached the top to expose a freshly polished hawthorn wand. All four boys leaned close to the item eyeing it with wonder. This would be the first wand one of them would be allowed to touch without Draco holding their hand. Even at fifteen months, Leo knew not to touch it.

As her sons stared at the item, Ginny wondered what story Lucius would tell them about hunting wands. There were so many tales about how they came to be. They weren't really wands. Their exteriors were made from the same types of trees as real wands but these had no magical core. They were simply charmed to perform stunning spells. The user didn't even need to be magical. Ginny had heard two tales about their origins. First, that the medieval witch, Cliodna, created the first one in order to conceal the fact that her youngest daughter was a Squib. The second, that Merlin created the first one as a test to see if he could charm wood before he placed the permanent stunning charms on the sword Excalibur.

"This wand is one of the oldest objects belonging to the Malfoys. For over four hundred years it has been our family's tradition to take each seven year old Malfoy wizard on his first hunt. Thuban, this wand is yours to use today, accompanied by your father, godfather and me. If you have a successful hunt, you will be allowed to use the wand for one year."

"What's a successful hunt, Grandfather?" Thuban asked. "Do I have to get a bird?"

Lucius smiled at the boy. "You must detail your understanding of proper wand uses and you must follow the instructions we give you."

"That's easy. If I do that, I get to keep the wand?" Thuban asked, excited.

"You get to use the wand. Your father and I will store it for you."

The little wizard frowned, "Just like my broom, I have to get permission to use it." He shrugged and continued, "Better than nothing." Thuban then raised his brow and inquired, "What happens after a year? I'll need a wand to hunt and so will Cam."

"If you prove you can be responsible with a wand, you'll get your own hunting wand for your eighth birthday," Draco responded. "However, the rules for that wand will remain the same. I'll store it and you'll have to ask permission to use it."

"OK," Thuban, satisfied, turned to Ginny and hugged her, "bye, Mum." He then said his goodbye to his brothers. "I'm ready."

Draco messed the boy's hair affectionately before giving Ginny a hug and kiss goodbye.

"Have fun," she kissed his cheek, "don't get too tired out. Your parents are watching the boys after lunch and I have a boat reserved for a peaceful row around the lake."

Serpens pulled at his father's trousers and gave Draco his saddest look, "I'll miss you so much, Daddy. Can I please come?"

"Sweetheart," Ginny knelt in front of Serpens, "if you let Daddy go without a tear, you may play with the new dragon toys Uncle Charlie got you."

Mollified, the little wizard hugged his father and then headed over to say goodbye to Lucius. He had just gotten there when Leo started to cry, "No… No… No…"

Lucius tried to put Leo down but he wouldn't let go so he looked to his daughter-in-law for help.

"Come to Mummy, baby"

"No… No… No…," cried the toddler before saying a number of unintelligible words.

"I wish I could understand you, Leo," Lucius replied.

Serpens placed his hands on his hips and stared at his grandfather, "Leo said, don't go. Stay with him. And he loves you."

The toddler grasped his grandfather's face turning it so their eyes met, "Of oo"

The wizard beamed, "I love you, too."

Thuban ran up to the pair with his hunting basket in hand, "Look Leo." The older boy opened the box up to show a toy lion. He then placed the basket a short distance away from his baby brother and started playing with the lion and basket. Cam joined in the game. Each boy roared as they had the lion jump in and out of the basket. It wasn't long before the toddler wanted down.

He pushed the older boys aside and firmly said, "Miy"

Draco, Lucius and Thuban took this opportunity to make their escape and were only a couple steps down the hallway when Blaise came off the lift. He chuckled at the look on Lucius' face, "Leo tried to detain you, again?"

Before he could answer the door to Draco's suite opened. The Irish setter ran out and Leo's cries of "Gamfa… Gamfa…," could be heard for a moment before the door closed.

Lucius took a step back towards the room.

"Father, you will have the whole afternoon with him. He'll be fine."

"I hate leaving when he's crying."

Draco sighed heavily, "And that's why he cries."

Thuban stood inside the lift holding the door open, "Hi, Uncle Blaise. You ready to go hunting?"

The wizards took the hint and stepped into the lift. The Irish setter leaned up against Blaise, who reached down and patted her.

"Good morning to you, Lady Rani the Scarlet Jewel," the dark haired wizard said to the dog before smirking at his godson.

"We simply call her, Rani," the boy snared.

--------------------

Greg reentered the room and glanced at his bed. The covers were no longer around the chest of his lovely fiancée but at her waist exposing the full firm breasts of the eighteen year-old. He was contemplating skipping breakfast and crawling back into bed with his enchanting witch when a house elf knocked.

"Master, I is sorry. Buts Mr. Pucey be at the door with Master Gregory and Master Gary."

"Show my sons to their playground and Mr. Pucey to the parlor. I'll be down in a minute," Greg seethed. Biting back his anger, he kissed his lovely witch and whispered, "Diane, love, you have to get up. The boys are here."

She stretched, kicking the covers farther off revealing her golden-brown curls and complained, "They're not due until two."

"Yep, I know. I can't wait to hear his reason this time. Hurry up, sweets. You need to Disapparate before…"

She turned and snarled, "I'm aware you don't want the boys to know I stayed the night but can't you at least keep them downstairs until I shower!"

He kissed her cheek, "Of course I can." He turned to exit the room and then looked back to tell her, "Apparate to the front door in thirty minutes. I have two meetings this morning and my mother's busy so you'll have to watch the boys."

"Can't. I have plans this morning," she snapped as she walked naked to the bathroom.

"Sunning at the beach with your friends isn't plans!" he barked.

Diane scowled at him, "They are so. I'm not spending my summer holidays…"

"I'll remind you, my sweet, if it wasn't for me you would be working at the Leaky Cauldron this summer. I informed your father that you were needed to watch my children." He walked over, kissed her cheek and patted her bare bottom.

"I…" she started but he claimed her lips.

After the kiss, he spoke softly, "I'll see you at the front door in thirty minutes." Greg pinched her bottom and added, "I love you, Diane."

She walked away from him and entering the bathroom she left the door open a crack and yelled, "I'm sick of my father and you trying to control me. Monday, I start working at the Sports Pub." With that the witch closed the door and placed her strongest locking charm on it.

"You are fucking bloody not working at that pub. I'll not have my fiancée wearing practically nothing, serving randy old wizards drinks," Greg screamed, pounding on the door.

"Go downstairs and talk to Pucey. I'll watch the boys for you today. We can talk about my new job over the weekend."

--------------------

Draco walked his wife away from the boat rentals by the large lake and headed down a tranquil path. The redhead leaned into his chest as they walked arm and arm down the flower lined trail. Her first thought was that her husband wanted to take a peaceful stroll before their boat ride, but then she saw the gondola by a private dock.

In front of her lay an enchanting little river surrounded by gorgeous colorful plants and flowers. The only sounds were those of leaves rustling in the breeze and birds singing. It was a very romantic setting and she did her best to hold her tongue as he helped her sit on the extraordinarily soft pillowed bottom of the boat.

She rested against his chest as the magically powered boat started down the river slowly. Draco caressed her arms and placed light kisses on her neck, but the fiery witch couldn't relax. She loved her husband but his habit of always changing her plans had upset her. If she arranged a romantic dinner at his favorite French restaurant, he would Floo and add a serenade. It had been endearing at first, particularly his adding a bubble bath to her well planned passionate dinner for two. In the last month though, it had started to bother her. She wanted to romance him once in a while.

"What's wrong, Gin?"

"My plans not good enough for you, Mr. Malfoy?" she tried to say in a teasing tone, but her annoyance was clear.

Draco raised a brow at her, "These are your plans, Mrs. Malfoy. Did you not request a quiet romantic boat ride? I merely asked the desk clerk for direction."

"I arranged a boat ride on the lake," she replied.

"Really? That's what you asked for?"

"No. I requested a romantic private boat ride for two." Realizing her mistake, she graced Draco with a sheepish look and kissed his cheek, "Sorry."

"Well, I can understand your mistake. I have a bad habit of changing your plans and taking charge of the romancing," he admitted. Then he turned to wink at her and urged, "So, on with it woman, woo me."

Ginny opened their lunch basket, removed a small bowl, fork, napkins and fed her wizard.

He's eyes sparkled, "That's your Pesto Turkey Salad." He made for the basket, "Do you have your mince pies in there too?"

She swatted his hand away playfully and teased, "Maybe," as she fed him another folk full.

"It's outstanding, love. When do you find the time…" he was cut off by another folk full of the delicious salad.

Draco remained quiet as his wife fed him the contents of the bowl. He smiled when she removed the individual sized mince pie from the basket and couldn't stop himself from licking his lips at the sight. Mince pie had always been his favorite. He liked custard or cream with it, unless it was Ginny's. The flavor of her mince pies was so wonderful that he thought it a crime to cover them with anything. Draco was known to huff at anyone who would dare despoil his wife's mince pie in such a manner. He even forbade the house elves to place custard or cream on the table when her pie was served.

Once the food was gone he laid down in the boat pulling Ginny to him to cuddle and watch the clouds pass overhead.

"Love you, Ginny. Dazzling idea this." He kissed the top of her forehead.

"Luv ya' back," she kissed his chin. "So, tell me all about your morning. I know it must have been tiring since Lucius carried our sleeping son to the room and Rani fell asleep as soon as her paws were at the foot his bed."

Frowning, Draco explained, "Well, Rani and Thuban were so excited that for the first two hours they chased every animal away before we were within wand shot." Unable to continue his act of consternation, chuckles entered his tone as he continued, "They found every mud patch in the forest. My wand hand got tired from all the cleaning charms. Thuban got a couple squirrels, although we were hunting fowl." Draco paused then grinned broadly, "Best day of hunting in my life. I wouldn't change a thing. I can't wait for tomorrow morning."

"Are any of my brothers coming tomorrow morning?"

"Bill, Charlie and your father are and the twins will join us for dinner. Percy came up with some lame reason about working and," he paused, "Ron is staying home with the baby. Bill, Charlie and the twins will be joining Greg, Vincent and I nogtail hunting Sunday thru Wednesday. Blaise backed out." Draco poured himself a glass of wine and one for Ginny, "I discussed it with him. Pansy tried to talk him into going, but I told him to stay with her. You witches can be tricky, telling us to go when you really want us to stay."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "She wasn't being tricky, Pansy wants Blaise to know he's still free to choose, even though she really does want him to stay home. He's acting like a typical first time father, feeling a little trapped like you did before Thuban was…"

Draco cuddled his wife into his chest and gave her a sorrowful look, "Merlin, Ginny, I was a ghastly cad. I don't want to think about those times. If you want to speak about our past, let's remember the last six months. They've been the happiest days of my life." He took a drink of his wine. "Merlin, I love just being with you."

--------------------

Ginny stood in a room full of large hot tubs and was soon joined by Padma, Pansy, Fleur, Diane and Luna, each wearing a white terry cloth bathrobe: an odd collection of women. Only Luna had been Ginny's friend at Hogwarts and was now married to Ron and the mother of a month-old baby girl. Fleur, married to her brother Bill, had become Ginny's friend after the wedding and had two children, eight year old Gabe and six year old Brittany. The three other witches had become Ginny's friends through their relationships with Draco's best mates. Padma had married, divorced and remarried Vincent Crabbe. They had three children, Victor seven, Patty six, and Kenny four and another little girl on the way. Pansy was, herself, Draco's long time friend and had married Blaise Zabini the previous summer. Their first child, a baby girl, was due in a couple of weeks. Diane, Greg Goyle's eighteen year old fiancée, had been difficult for Ginny to befriend at first but had grown on her. She was Blaise's cousin.

"Ginny," Luna asked, "I thought Mum and Marietta were coming." Marietta Edgecombe, Percy's wife, worked at the Ministry and was just as power hungry as her husband. They had one child, Preston, eighteen months old.

"I thought Ron would have told you. Mum went to help him with Sophie."

"I arranged for Hermione to help him. I love your mum, Ginny. But she needs to…"

"Get used to it, Luna," Fleur interjected. "There is no changing Molly now. She believes that a wizard can't take care of a newborn. Once the baby is six months old, she will back off."

"Count yourself lucky," Ginny added. "Narcissa is always looking for a reason to watch the boys. I invited her but she refused to come. She thought Leo was too young for the lodge's daycare center. Marietta will be joining us after our soak and massage. She had work to do early this morning"

Luna nodded, "I was surprised you invited her. Marietta's still upset about Leo's pushing Preston down last month."

The redhead grumbled, "I should be the one upset. She called my baby a junior Dea…"

Padma patted Ginny's arm, "Marietta was just being an overprotective first time mum. She said it out of anger and didn't mean it. Besides, we're here to relax," she said as she guided Ginny to the attendant. "We have reservations under Malfoy."

"Of course, I was just reviewing the Owls from your midwitches. They have requested a lower temperature spa for the expecting witches. We could place you in two groups?"

The witches looked at each other and whispered, deciding, "No, we'll all go with the cooler spa."

The attendant led them to the back of the room where Diane, Fleur and Ginny took off their robes. Each was wearing a bikini and was very shapely.

Padma sighed, "I used to have a body like that."

"Get your arse in the water, Ginny, you make me sick," Pansy pouted playfully and continued, "a mother of four shouldn't have a flat belly and firm breasts." Turning to Fleur she commented, "And you're the mother of two…" the Slytherin shrugged her shoulders and removed her robe revealing a one piece suit and her very pregnant belly. "Maybe there's hope for me too."

"I know it's asking a lot, Parkinson," Padma added, "but maybe if you're nice they'll tell us their secret."

Luna stepped into the tub, "Draco's Ginny's secret," she giggled. "He makes sure she gets _plenty of exercise_."

The witches giggled as Ginny and Luna helped Padma into the tub and Diane and Fleur did the same for Pansy who pointed at Ginny's top noting, "That isn't the swimsuit Draco got you for _his birthday_."

Ginny blushed as red as her hair, "Who told you about that?"

"Blaise was with him when he got it."

"Your husband bought you a swimsuit for _his birthday_?" Diane questioned.

"I wouldn't call it a swimsuit. More like two strings with four microscopic triangular pieces of cloth attached," Ginny's color deepened as she replied, "and yes, when it comes to that type of clothing he buys it as a gift to himself. It's not like I could wear it in public."

Luna nodded her head, "I told you. _Plenty of exercise_."

Ginny coughed trying not to laugh and changed the subject, "Pansy, how did your midwitch's appointment go yesterday?"

"It went fine. I want to hear more about this swimsuit. Did Draco like his private showing?"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Yes, he did but it wasn't on for long. The pool deck left an awful rash on my bottom and those pool side tables you helped me pick out can take one hell of a pounding." She smirked at her friend, "Good enough?"

Pansy fanned herself, "Yes. You know I have to live through you for the next month. This being gentle so he doesn't hurt the baby shite is driving me crazy."

Padma nodded her head. "I can live with slow and gentle for six months. It's Vince's continual asking me if it's alright that gets to me. He's always mistaking noises of pleasure for pain and stopping." She giggled, "I find myself chanting '_feels good… feels good…_' all the time now."

Ginny couldn't contain her laughter, "No wonder Vincent's been prancing around lately. The man thinks he's a sex god."

"That grin on his face has nothing to do with sex. With Hogwarts out for the summer, it's easy to find a sitter for the kids. The witch down the street comes over every night from nine to ten, while Vincent and I take a walk."

Ginny laid her head back and closed her eyes, "Oh, walks, those are nice. Well anytime you can get as a couple away from everyone is." She sat up, "I almost forgot the lodge has an enchanted river with gondolas. It was so peaceful and romantic. Draco and I had a wonderful time yesterday."

"I don't think a romantic boat ride would be a good idea for Greg and me right now. I'm just hoping to make it through the next two days without another row," Diane sighed.

"What's the problem, Diane?" Pansy inquired, "maybe we can help. Goyle isn't the easiest person to get along with, and then throw in his insane ex-wife and I can't believe you're still with him."

"Pansy, stop it. Lavender isn't crazy. She's merely pregnant and things aren't going the way she'd like with Adrian," Luna added.

"Lavender's only problem is that she wants a perfect marriage but she doesn't want to work at it. Everything has to go her way and when it isn't, she blames Adrian," Padma paused. "It was her not Adrian who decided to get pregnant so quickly. She did it for the wrong reasons, too, and now she's blaming him."

"That's what I mean, she's off it," Pansy repeated. "One day she's screaming at Ginny outside of Flourish and Blott's about Ginny's allowing Draco to talk her out of having another baby then a week later she's screaming at Adrian because he didn't talk her out of becoming pregnant."

Fleur gave her sister-in-law a mystified gaze, "You're not going to try for a little girl?"

"Yes, I plan on having at least one more child." Ginny took a drink of water. "You all remember how obsessed I was with having a baby girl in November and December?" The witches nodded. "Well, Draco was really sweet through the whole thing. He even located an old Chinese Wizarding chart that may help us make sure the next baby is a little girl. We were going to start trying on New Year's but when he asked me why I wanted to have another baby now. He was willing but preferred to wait a year so we can have some more time alone. With Leo almost one, it's easier for us to get away so I agreed to wait." Ginny smiled at her friends, "He was right, too. The last four months have been wonderful. It's the first time in almost eight years that I haven't been pregnant, nursing or trying to get pregnant. But I think we should start trying for our little witch soon. A May or June baby would nice."

"What does Draco think?" Pansy asked.

"Haven't told him yet but I'm sure he'll be fine. He's been hinting around."

Luna laughed, "He's been more then hinting. The other day at the Burrow he had Sophie in his arms for hours." Turning to Pansy she continued, "Every time Ginny walked by he'd say something like 'I miss having one this size around' or 'I enjoy having a baby in my arms'."

Ginny smiled, "I'm sure anytime during or after our trip next month would be fine with him." She paused, "Let's get back to Diane and Greg's problem. What's going on?"

"I'm sick of Greg and my father controlling my life. I need some freedom and I can't do that without money."

"You got a JOB! Good for you!" Pansy said. "I'm sure Greg's having a right fit about it."

"I'm getting a flat too with a couple of girls from school. It's in Muggle London. I haven't told him about that yet."

"I would have loved to have had my own flat for awhile. I went straight from school into marriage," Ginny said.

"Draco did give you a break, Ginny. Remember, he sent us on a six week tour of Europe?" Luna reminded her.

"Yeah, that trip did help." Ginny turned to Diane and advised, "You need to talk with him. Tell him everything you have planned and how you are feeling."

"Do it as soon as we get back to the lodge. I'm sure you'll argue, but it's best to get this settled before he goes hunting for the next week," Padma counseled.

"If Greg comes home and you're living in a London flat, he'll think the worst," Pansy noted putting her arm around the young witch's shoulder. "You do love him and want to marry him?"

"Of course, I do," Diane's voice cracked and her eyes teared. "I don't want to lose him but I don't want to be controlled. I thought he was different and sometimes he is but then..."

Ginny leaned forward, "It's like there are two of him."

Diane nodded.

"Draco was like that for the first couple of years. He'd be a controlling arse one moment and a loving husband the next. Luckily for us, the charming loving wizard lived in his heart and fought harder and harder everyday to take over."

"Vincent pulled that controlling crap also. Most wizards try it. It's going to work out between you two. It will be easier for you and Greg, seeing how his two best mates have already been through this," Padma offered with a smile.

"Where are you going to work?" Luna asked.

"My friend got me a job at the new Sports Pub in Diagon Alley. She said the tips are great."

Ginny shook her head, "You don't want to work at a place like that."

"Greg's already talked with Draco hasn't he?"

"No, Diane, I worked at a place like that for a summer. Yes, the tips were outstanding, but are a couple of galleons worth a pinch on the arse or a smelly drunk rubbing against you?"

"What about the twin's shop?" Fleur recommended.

"Brilliant idea, Fleur." Ginny turned to Diane, "The twin's are looking for a saleswitch at the Diagon Alley shop for the next four months."

"I don't want to get you involved in our fight, Ginny."

"You won't be and it may make things easier on you and Greg." Confused, Diane frayed her brows and Ginny explained, "Kim, their employee, had to take a six month leave from work and they're leaving her position open for her return so they only need a short term worker. They haven't been able to find one, so I've been helping them. Fred's working the store and I'm doing their books from home. It was fine at first because I could do most of the work while Serpens and Leo were napping. But now with Cam and Thuban out of school for the summer, I find myself sending the boys to Mum's or Narcissa's for a couple of hours every day and I'm also working late in the evening. Draco isn't pleased and neither am I."

Pansy smiled, "Sparkling idea, Gin. Diane, you can tell Greg that you want to help Ginny by taking the job at Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

The attendant came over at that point and told them, "Ladies, it's time for your facials."

Ginny climbed out and put on her robe. "Fred and George should be at the lodge tonight. You can talk with them. You'd get paid on commission and the shop is very busy all summer long."

--------------------

Fred, George and Thuban sat away from the other wizards discussing matters of great interest to them, "The fake worms were super. They squirmed around on the girls for long enough to make them scream but turned into candy by the time Dad and Uncle Bill came over. The disappearing vomit worked too." Thuban shook his head, "I couldn't test anything else. Grandpa started looking at me funny."

George peeked over at Arthur and caught his eye, "How's the fishing going, Dad?"

"Wonderful, you lot should join us."

Fred stood, "You're right, mate, he's on to us. We better go."

Before they could get far, there were a number of loud Apparition pops.

"Hi, Mum," Thuban hugged his mother.

"Hello, sweetheart," Ginny hugged him back and turned to her brothers, "Diane's looking for a job, are you two willing to give her a go at the shop?"

"You worked in your family's restaurant in Dialog Alley?" Fred asked.

"I worked the sales counter in the bakery last summer."

George's eyes twinkled, "Blimey, Fred, why are you asking her that? She's a bit of alright. She'll bring more blokes into the shop."

"She is buff," replied his twin.

Greg cleared his throat, "Ay! What did you say about my fiancée?"

"We were merely being gentlemen."

"Told her she looked striking."

"We'll Owl Frank, Diane,"

"And let him know you'll be starting Monday."

The twins walked off with Thuban and Greg turned to Diane, "What was that all about?"

"Let's go for a walk and talk, Greg," the young witch turned to Ginny, "keep an eye on Gregory and Gary for us, please." Ginny nodded and Diane led Greg off.

"What do you have in your head this time?" He snapped.

The young witch sat down next to the closest tree, put her hands over her face and began to cry, "I love you, I really do but… I can't…." She dropped her hands and wiped her eyes. "Do you love me, because it doesn't feel like it?"

Greg sat down next to the witch but she moved away. "Yes, I love you. I tell you that every day. I look after all your wants and needs."

"I want to take care of myself for a couple of months. The Weasley twins offered me a job. So I won't be working at the Sports Pub. That should make you happy I don't want to live with my parents any longer. I'm renting a flat in London with two friends. It will be good for both of us. I won't have to lie to my parents every time I want to spend the night with you. Plus we can always come back to my flat when the boys are at Goyle Manor."

"You can live in my family's London townhouse. I'll give you an allowance," Greg replied.

She sighed, "I don't want to be a kept witch! If I live in your townhouse then you will expect me to always be there whenever you feel like popping in. I want to be free to come and go without informing you."

"Just where in the bloody hell do you need to go and not inform me about?" He complained.

"Nowhere… Everywhere… It would just be nice to leave without being integrated."

"Damn it witch! You're my fiancée. It's only respectful for you to inform me of your whereabouts," Greg glared in the witch's eyes, "again, I ask, where do you need to go?"

The witch caught on, "You think I'm seeing someone else!" She stood up, "How dare you! How dare you think that of me! I haven't so much as kissed another wizard since you took my virginity. How many witches have you had since that day?" Tears fall from her eyes. "I didn't want to fall in love with you, it just happened. You're… You're… a bloody bastard!" Diane tried to storm off but Greg seized her wrist.

"We're not done discussing this!" he growled.

"Get your hands off of me!" she screamed.

"Not until you sit back down!"

"Let go, Greg. You're hurting me," she cried. There were two Apparition pops behind her.

"Goyle, let's go for a walk, mate," Draco grasped Greg's forearm squeezing and forcing him to release Diane. He then turned the wizard away from the young witch.

Blaise put an arm around Diane's waist, "Greg needs some time to cool off. I believe you could use some time as well." He yelled after the wizards, "Go for a walk with Malfoy, Goyle. I'll take Diane back to the other witches."

The wizards headed to the meadow, "I wouldn't have hit her, Draco. I'm not my father." Greg paused, "I was about to let her go."

"You need to give her some space, mate. I understand it's hard to do but if you don't, you'll lose her. I went through this with Ginny last year."

"Your wife didn't want her own flat and to get a job," Greg replied.

"It's not about a flat or a job. She wants freedom. Are you too blind to see that? You and her parents are always telling her what to do. Plus you have to know where she is every minute of the day."

"Don't you know where Ginny is during the day?"

"Most of the time, but that's because she has four boys to watch. There are times I Floo to an empty house or my mum or Molly may be there watching the boys. She leaves a note if she knows I'm coming home. But if I Apparate home from lunch unannounced, she may not be there."

"It doesn't bother you that Ginny's not there if you need her?"

"If you want someone waiting at home for you whenever you decided to pop in, get a dog or a crup. Besides you're not always available for her are you?"

"Malfoy, that's not the same. I have to work."

Draco raised a questioning brow to his friend, "Really, it's only work. Diane knows what pub we go to after work sometimes?"

"Alright, I see your point. So you think I should let her work and get a flat?" Greg asked.

"There's no letting, mate, she's going to do it and you need to be supportive," Draco smirked at his friend. "This could be the best thing to happen. The twins' shop is very busy in the summer. She's going to be bloody exhausted at the end of a day. Plus she's a spoilt pampered rich witch who, after a week or two without a house elf, will be begging for the townhouse and its servants."

"So, if I'm lucky she'll be over this by the end of our hunting trip."

"I'm hoping she's stubborn enough to keep working through the summer. With Diane at the shop, Ginny will stop doing their book work," Draco turned so they were walking back to their friends.

Greg shook his head, "I see. It's fine for my fiancée to work, but not your wife."

"My wife has four little wizards to raise, a house to ran, social parties to plan and attend in addition to the numerous business affairs she needs to assist me with. Diane has none of those responsibilities until you are married."

"Damn!" Greg hissed as he looked towards their group of friends. Narcissa, Victoria Crabbe and his mother had come early to collect the children. Mary Goyle had her arm around Diane and appeared to be comforting the younger witch. Once seeing her son she hurried over to the wizards.

Mrs. Goyle kissed Draco's cheek, "It's wonderful to see, Draco."

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Goyle," he replied after a quick kiss to her cheek.

"If you don't mind, Draco, I need a private moment with Gregory."

The blond wizard tried to think of a way to rescue his friend but years of dealing with the older witch told him nothing would work. He bowed his head and walked away wondering why at twenty-seven he still sometimes felt like a child around his mates' mothers.

"You will be accompanying me to my meetings every Wednesday evening from now on," Mrs. Goyle glared at her son. "Ginevra will watch your boys."

"Mother, that's not nec…"

"Her arm was bruised, Gregory. I will not allow this cycle to continue," his mother vowed. "My grandsons will learn to love and respect their partners. Witches are not objects to order around and beat."

"I've never hit a witch!"

The older woman glared at her son, "Really? You need more help than I thought."

"Mother, I merely slapped Lavender two different times in seven years. She deserved it a lot more than that."

Mary Goyle huffed indignant and explained, "Your wife is your partner. She is your equal not a child that you are to discipline. You will come with me on Wednesdays. Do not make me take this matter to the Wizengamot. We will lose your children and likely your fiancée."

"I'll be really at six o'clock every Wednesday, Mother."

Mary kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Gregory." They started back to the group. "Make amends this evening, darling. However, keep your bits in your pants."

--------------------

"I wonder if they share?" Blaise half joked as he watched George and Fred dance with a gorgeous witch with multicolored hair.

"Those two are all about having fun and trying new things," Draco added. "Sharing wouldn't surprise me." The blond excused himself and headed across the room.

"There he goes again. Telling family secrets and walking off," Bill laughed.

"Well at least he didn't tell them the twins main goal is to live out every story ever written for Playwizard," Charlie interjected.

The Slytherins choked on their meads and the Weasley brothers chortled, "Jealous, boys? Did you think Slytherins were the only wizards who tried to fulfill all their sexual fantasies?"

"Happy with my wife," Vincent barely choked out.

Bill laughed loudly, "Well you better collect yourselves quickly and keep repeating that statement. Here come the girls now."

The wizards stood and each helped his lady into her chair. The Slytherins' wives glared at their husbands and giggled.

"What'd they get you with this time? Did they tell you the twins were bi-sexual and that's a wizard they're dancing with?" Padma inquired.

"Pad!" Vincent gasped. "Goodness, witch."

She sniggered in reply, "Those two are almost as bad as the twins. They'll say anything."

"William," Fleur scolded, "you promised Ginny." She turned to Charlie, "you also promised." The wizards nodded in response. They could wait until tomorrow when they'd have four days to tease the other wizards.

Diane whispered to Greg. They excused themselves and headed for the dance floor. Pansy cuddled into Blaise's chest as a slow song began and hummed the tune softly and swayed her head to the beat.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love too, but my feet won't let me," she smiled coyly at her husband. "I'm happy right here. You'll have to bring me back after the baby comes."

"The last month was hard for me too. My feet were so swollen it was painful to walk," Fleur said turning to Pansy. "Did you decide on a name?"

"Yes, Rosetta Lynn. Rosetta means little rose in Italian. I can't wait to meet her."

"Have you selected a name, Padma?" Fleur asked.

"I have. I want to name her Kali, although _my husband_ desires to use a Crabbe family name _Irma_."

Pansy looked at Crabbe and grinned as she leaned Fleur's way and confided, "Ginny and I are working on him. He has two months to change his mind. Otherwise, a couple of Ginny's Bat-bogies will make him see the light."

"That's my wife, always having someone else doing her dirty work," Blaise kissed Pansy's forehead. "Bill, do they always have the same band or same type of music here?"

"They have different bands all the time and every one has been excellent. Well the one named, Wantabees, was awful. But one bad band in five years isn't bad. The bands are hip hop on Friday nights and the crowd is a lot younger. Saturday night is rock and Sunday night is dance music."

"You can get a schedule from a waiter. They also have an Owl list. We try to get here two or three times a month," Fleur added. "Saturday and Sunday afternoons they have jazz or blues bands." The French witch scanned the table and asked, "Where are Ginny and Draco?"

"Ginny went over to chat with Neville and I think Malfoy went to retrieve her," Charlie replied.

As Draco made his way to his redhead the path became full of pretty witches smiling at the handsome wizard as he walked by. A blonde with extremely large breasts backed into him spilling her drink down his front.

"I'm so sorry, handsome," she simpered turning to press her breasts against his chest seductively and making sure that he had an outstanding view of her best assets before taking a napkin into her hand and trying to wipe him dry. "I'll clean you up," she offered.

He gently took her wrist in his hand pushing her away, "No, thank you." Draco quickly released her and hurried away to playfully pout when he reached his wife who had been chatting with the Creevey brothers and Neville Longbottom, "Gin, some ghastly bint spilled her fruity drink all over me. I'm all sticky."

"I saw, my poor baby," she soothed before nodding goodbye to her friends. Draco helped her up and she put her arm around him managing to avoid the mess down his front, "Will a Scourgify do?"

Draco shook his head, "I believe we'll need to return to our suite," he whispered slyly in her ear. "It ran into my boxers."

"Your boxers," she whispered seductively and touched his shirt with her finger to taste the liquid. "It's not bad," Ginny stood on her tip toes and puffed "shall I use a washcloth or…" The nasty little witch ran her tongue around his ear. Draco wrapped his arms around her and Disapparated.

Greg held Diane close as they danced across the floor, "I do love you," he murmured. "I only wish for you to be happy and I don't understand why you want to work when I would gladly give you all the galleons you could use. But if you believe it will make you happy, I will support your decision."

"No more complaining?" Diane asked.

He kissed her softly, "That's asking too much. I'll complain no more about your work than you complain about mine."

"That's a deal."

"Are you planning on moving to your new flat while I'm hunting?" Greg asked.

She gave him a sheepish look. "I was planned it that way so you wouldn't find out until it was too late."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Ginny, Padma and Pansy told me to tell you before you left. They thought you'd get the wrong idea if I moved without telling you," She answered. "But you already had the wrong idea. You thought I was seeing…"

He caressed her face and apologized, "I'm sorry. It's my own insecurity. You're a stupendous witch, I can't believe you want me."

"I do. I love you, Greg."

--------------------

Author's End Note: Thank you, Marcia, for another wonderful job.


	2. Chapter 2

The Real Hunt

---------------------------------

The Sunday roast couldn't have gone better in Ginny's eyes. Even though most of the wizards were hunting with Draco, she had the Weasley family's monthly get together. For years Molly held it at the Borrow, but six months ago Ginny and her sisters-in-law had convinced the Weasley matriarch to allow them to alternate homes. Cooking for the large family was no problem as Molly and Arthur came around noon. He watched the children while Molly helped cook. Ginny enjoyed cooking with her mother and it was one of the few times she cooked a meal at home. She assigned the house elves cleaning duties to keep them happy and out of the way while she and her mother spent a couple of hours cooking roast beef with Yorkshire pudding, roast lamb with mint sauce, roast potatoes, mashed rutabaga, broccoli, sliced boiled carrot and peas and Banana Bread and Butter Pudding.

It was a lovely afternoon, so the roast was served on the patio at three o'clock. The nine children were very well-behaved. Ginny's boys frowned when served broccoli, but ate the two small pieces knowing it was the only way to get pudding. Molly happily helped both Leo and Preston with their meal. Both of the children's mothers had offered to help but Molly smiled and reminded each that she was the mother of twins. The stout witch had no problem helping both toddlers while enjoying her own meal. Hermione held her tongue when the elves served the meal but once completed she tried to help them cleanup. After seeing how distressed the creatures became, the brushy-haired witch retreated to the small circular table where Ginny, Luna, Fleur and Marietta sat peacefully enjoying a cup of tea and conversation while watching the older children play on the swing set.

Molly had taken baby Sophie into the parlor for a nap, while Ron and Arthur played wizard's chess and Percy kept an eye on Preston, Leo and Serpens. The rest of the younger children were playing in the vast toddler playground Lucius had installed for Leo's first birthday. It was enclosed with a white picket fence and equipped with six different play areas connected by crawling tunnels. A bouncer designed to look like a large bed was surrounded by protective soft walls and adjacent to it was a three foot castle containing a room to play in and a tower to climb. A wobbly bridge connected the first tower to a second replete with a slide down a dragon's back. The third play structure was a 'see through' room housing a couple of oversized golden snitches to chase and the fourth held large sand and water tables with components to build boats to sail down the long rivers. A swing set with toy Aethonon, Phoenix and Griffin gliders was next, gliders low and easy enough for Leo to manage and the last area contained a collection of soft statues of magical beasts designed for the children to climb on. A duplicate of this playground stood outside the window of Lucius' study at Malfoy Manor. Ginny couldn't help but smile each time she saw it. Who would have believed that a ginger haired child would have Lucius Malfoy wrapped around his fingers?

"You have only Leo tomorrow, Ginny?" Fleur asked.

"I may not even have Leo," she answered "Narcissa has a special day planned for Cam and Serpens is going over to the Crabbe's to play. Lucius takes Thuban to the office every Monday and if Lucius makes the mistake of saying hello to all the boys, he won't leave without Leo."

"Won't Leo be a problem at the office?" Marietta asked.

"You would think so but Lucius swears he isn't. No matter what that little wizard does it doesn't seem to bother his grandfather. He's the only one besides Narcissa allowed in Lucius' study when he's working."

"It has to be distracting to have the toddler there," Marietta insisted. "They must not be very busy at Malfoy International if Lucius can spend the day babysitting his grandsons with Draco out for the week."

Ginny did her best not to react. Marietta was a sneak, even worse than Percy, always trying to get information out of her or her boys about the goings on at the Malfoy family business. She worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Office of Wizarding Business Regulation and was a thorn in the twins' sides as well.

Ginny's response to Marietta's thinly disguised snooping was to turn to Fleur and ask, "Are you free tomorrow too?"

"Yes. The children are spending the day with friends at the Muggle Zoo. I thought a shopping trip would be nice. They received the new…"

"Mum. Mum. Mum," Thuban interrupted Fleur, earning a stern gaze from his mother.

"Thuban, manners young man. What do you say to your Aunt?"

"Sorry," he stated and without waiting spoke again, "Mum, may we go swimming?"

Ginny took a deep breath as Narcissa's voice went through her head and out her mouth. Channeling her mother-in-law, she said, "I believe you can do better than that."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Fleur. It was impolite for me to speak over you. Please forgive me," he waited for her to nod her acceptance before continuing. He smiled at each witch bowing his head in turn, "Pardon my interruption, ladies. I need a moment of my mother's time." The women smiled at him and he turned to Ginny, "Mum, may we go swimming?"

"Not today, sweetheart."

"May Gabe, Sirius, Cam and I go to the play yard by the guesthouse?" he asked. "We'll be good."

"Thuban, we discussed this earlier. We're going to stay by the main house. You have plenty of toys to play with here. Why don't you go see whom can catch the Snitch quickest."

The seven year old frowned, "That's a baby's game, Mum. They're so easy to catch." He smiled, "May we play Quidditch with the set Uncle Ron got me? Gabe brought his broom and we have an extra for Sirius."

Ginny couldn't help but roll her eyes. Yes, the bludgers and bats were made of magical materials so they wouldn't injure the boys. But any game of Quidditch involved trying to knock each other off the brooms and even a friendly flight around the backyard had become a bumping match lately. Sirius had proven to be as good a flier as Harry, but Thuban and Cam tended to team up against others and the last thing she wanted was even a minor injury. They would have to be watched closely and right now she wanted time with her friends. So she answered Thuban in the negative, "Not right now, son. When Grandpa and Uncle Ron finish their chess game…"

"They won't finish until dark. Why can't we just play or swim?"

"Thuban, your father has discussed this with you many times. For safety you need to be watched," she reminded him.

"We're big enough. I don't see why we have to be watched."

Ginny looked sternly at him and said, "I said no, Thuban."

"Why don't you watch us then, that's _your job_ isn't it?" the little wizard huffed.

"That's it!" Ginny took Thuban by the arm. "I'll be back shortly, ladies." She led the boy through the parlor and to the stairs. "I've had enough of your cheek. You will spend the next thirty minutes in your room for interrupting my conversations and questioning me."

Thuban walked up the stairs slowly and when he thought Ginny had gone, hissed, "I wouldn't be bothering you if you'd let me go hunting with Dad."

"What was that young man?" the incensed witch snarled as she reappeared at the bottom of the stairs.

Thuban paused and replied, "It was nothing."

"Your behavior today, Thuban, only proves I that was correct in not letting you accompany your father. Questioning an adult's decision during a hunt is dangerous."

The boy couldn't stop from making an angry face at the floor. It's not the same, he thought but did not say.

"You're attitude better improve before you come back down," his mother ordered. "I won't hesitate to take my wand to your bottom if it doesn't."

Thuban's demeanor changed immediately. It wasn't a spanking from Ginny that worried him but his Dad's finding out that she spanked him. Misbehaving to that degree when Dad was gone was a mistake you only made once, and maybe never if you were a younger sibling and smart enough to learn from your brother's mistakes. Thuban really did try his best to behave. He knew the rules: when sent to your chambers you were to lie quietly on your bed or sit quietly in a chair. Right now, that was asking a lot from the seven year old boy who only an hour ago had had to sit still for a ninety minute roast.

Luckily he was indeed sitting in a chair when Ginny popped her head in to check on him. When she left, he placed his extendable ear under his door. It wasn't normal for his mum to check on him and he had to know if there was a reason why she had.

"I'm sure I have something in Leo's room that will fit Preston. He's not much bigger," Thuban heard Ginny say.

"It was so unlike Brittany to spray whipped cream and sundae sauce around!" Marietta complained.

"I'm sure it was an accident. The children had a wonderful time creating their own sundaes, although it can get messy. Serpens and Leo would be covered head to toe with cream, syrup, nuts and sprinkles if I didn't watch them closely."

"Well yes, your boys are a little rambunctious," Marietta snorted.

Ginny couldn't help but giggle, "My sons are normal, active young boys," she paused, "here we are."

Thuban growled softly. His mum wasn't playing fair today. It was one thing to send him to his room but quite another to let everyone make sundaes while he was being punished. Life wasn't fair. Yes, he had been interrupting his mother all day and he wouldn't take no for an answer and he had given her a little cheek. But a timeout and missing ice cream…

He pulled the extendable ear back into the room after hearing footsteps in the hallway. "I'll leave you to clean him up, Marietta. Simply walk straight down this hallway, down the stairs, and down the hallway on the main floor to get back to the patio."

Thuban waited a few minutes before deciding to see what his aunt was up to. He couldn't understand why his mum had left this witch alone in the house. His dad would definitely have a fit if he found out. Thuban went to his parents' sitting room and placed the extendable ear under the nursery door. Not hearing anything he put it under their bedchamber door next, a spankable offence he risked under these circumstances.

"Sit here, baby, Mummy needs to have a look around. I know that Death Eater has some papers about his potions' business around here somewhere," Marietta whispered to her baby.

Preston babbled in response as his mother voiced her suspicions. "Draco Malfoy may not have had the Dark Mark on his arm, but he was and always will be a Death Eater."

Thuban pondered the things about the last war as he listened to his aunt scramble around searching his parents' bedroom. He knew that a crazy Dark Wizard had started the war and that his dad killed the bad man's snake and killing the snake had been very, very important. He knew that his Grandfather and Uncle Greg had dark marks on their arms. Were those the Dark Mark his aunt was referring to and did having one have anything to do with the bad Dark Wizard? And what were Death Eaters? It sounded bad. Thuban was certain that his aunt was wrong, his dad wasn't one of a group of bad wizards.

He jumped behind the settee just before the door opened and quickly entered his father's closest to get Draco's invisibility cloak (another spankable offence.) Concealing himself under it, he followed his aunt and wasn't surprised to find her outside his father's study. She was running her wand around the door checking for wards and a way to get inside. The grandfather clock in the main foyer chimed six alerting Thuban to the fact that his punishment had ended so he went around the corner, placed the cloak in a trunk and returned to his aunt.

A devilish grin crossed Thuban's face as he asked, "Would you like to get inside? It's my father's study."

Marietta stared at the boy for a minute.

"He has candy in his top right desk drawer. If you get me same Chocoballs and Drooble's, I'll let you in," the little wizard said feigning interest in the candy. "J'aime mon épouse," he said before his aunt replied and the door opened. Thuban took hold of his cousin's hand so the toddler wouldn't follow his mother.

Marietta grinned as she entered the room thinking her nephew wasn't as bright as everyone thought. She would have brought him all the gum and Chocoballs he could ever eat for entry into this one room. While she was deciding what to look at first, a chair materialized behind her, invisible arms pulled her into it and chains appeared locking her in place. Bells rang loudly throughout the house as Thuban laughed from the doorway.

"This is why you didn't get the candy yourself," Marietta hissed.

"Nope. When I enter without my mother or father, the candy drawer locks and an owl informing my father of my entry is sent," the boy gleefully informed her.

The sounds of his mother, her parents and brother Percy running to the room were growing louder when an Apparition pop announced the arrival of the first wizard. Lucius Malfoy stared at the witch confined to the chair not trying to contain his expression of abhorrence for the woman. "Why are you here?" He demanded of her, his booming voice evoking laughter from Thuban.

Marietta trembled when confronted by Lucius Malfoy, a very powerful wizard whom no one dared to take on without massive backup. "The boy…, the boy tricked me," she sputtered.

"Did not!" Thuban interjected, explaining to Lucius, "I caught her trying to break into Dad's study."

"I was looking for a lavatory. He told me there was one in here," Marietta said just as Ginny and the others arrived on the scene.

Never before having heard an adult lie, Thuban gaped at his aunt. The little wizard was shocked mute for a moment.

"He's been a bad boy all day, Grandfather," Serpens, jealous that Thuban was going to the office with Grandfather the next day, yelled. The naughty little brother hoped that by tattling on Thuban he'd get to go to the offices in his place.

"Don't tattle, Serpens," Cam admonished. "Besides, Thuban hasn't been bad all day. He only talked back to Mummy a couple of times."

Thuban elbowed Cam and hissed, "You're not helping me."

Lucius waved his wand and released Marietta from her bonds. "If there was been a mistake," he whispered to the witch before finishing louder with, "I apologize." He walked up to the group of Weasleys and placed his hand on Thuban's shoulder. "Ginevra, I would like a word with Thuban if you don't mind."

Ginny's mind was racing and her blood boiling. It didn't make sense that Marietta would be in this part of Black Hall. The Lavatory story didn't seem true; Marietta had been in Leo's room cleaning Preston up in the bathroom so why would she need to find one downstairs? Ginny looked at her family and, for the sake of keeping the peace, decided to let Lucius speak with the Thuban alone. She would wait till after everyone had gone to discuss this matter with the boy herself. "Certainly you may speak with him, Lucius, but I will decide what his punishment is to be."

"Of course," Lucius replied. He bowed his head to his daughter-in-law and Disapparated with the boy.

"I didn't trick her!" Thuban exclaimed then smirked and put his thumb and forefinger a small distance apart. "Well… a tiny bit." The Malfoy heir decided to tell his grandfather the whole story, well most of the whole story. Lucius had Apparated them to his favorite talking spot, so Thuban knew he wasn't in real trouble. His grandfather was after information and would be more than willing to listen to him carefully.

"Let us sit down, Thuban" Lucius said as he flicked his wand and a blanket appeared on the ground.

The boy lovingly leaned against his grandfather and began his tale. "Aunt Marietta went into Mum and Dad's chambers without asking. I think she was looking for files about our potions business. She is nutters cause she told Preston that Daddy is a Death Eater even though he doesn't have a Dark Mark."

Lucius tried his best not to react, but still stiffened at the words. Thuban touched his grandfather's left arm where he knew the skull and snake tattoo resided and told him, "It's OK, Grandfather. If you have one, it's alright. I still love you. Everyone makes mistakes. You'll explain it to me when I'm older, right?"

Lucius hugged his grandson and replied gratefully, "I believe that will be very soon, Thuban."

The little wizard nodded. "Well, because of the way she was acting, I decided to follow her downstairs. She tried for a long time to get into Dad's study. I didn't know what to do at first," he paused giving Lucius a thoughtful look and then continued, "so I decided maybe it was best to let her inside. I knew the chair would trap her but I thought a guard would come, not you. I told her it was Dad's study. I made myself very clear. The only trick I played was lying about wanting the candy out of his desk. She thought I was dumb enough to exchange a few sickles worth of sweets for access into my father's personal and business files."

"How did you know your aunt was in your parents chambers?"

"I heard them walk by my room. Then I heard Mum leave but not Aunt Marietta. I knew Dad wouldn't want her alone in the house so I went over there."

"Surely your aunt didn't know you were watching her," Lucius raised a questioning eyebrow at the boy.

"I thought it would be best to spy on her," Thuban confessed.

"You could have merely let your presence be known to her. Then she wouldn't have gone through your parents' chambers," Lucius advised.

"I couldn't do that. Mum had sent me to my room," Thuban replied. "She would have told Mum and then Mum would have sat in my room watching me and giving Aunt Marietta freedom to snoop throughout the house."

"You could have stated your concern to your mother as she was leaving."

"Then she'd know I was eavesdropping," the boy covered his mouth not having meant to reveal that little piece of information.

Lucius smirked, "I understand now."

"I wasn't doing it to be bad, Grandfather. I promise. I like all of Mum's family but Uncle Percy and Aunt Marietta. I don't trust them. They're," the boy looked up at the sky thinking and then beamed, "power hungry fools. That's what Grandpa calls them."

The Malfoy patriarch chuckled. He'd had a few run-ins with Percy and Marietta at the Ministry and fully agreed with Arthur's opinion of the couple. "Be that as it may, Thuban, it would have been best to make your presence known or informed your mother of your concerns."

"I didn't think of that, I am only seven, you know," the little wizard pleaded in a remorseful tone while giving his grandfather a repentant gaze. In recent months, Thuban had taken to reminding everyone of his young age when he found himself in trouble.

Lucius responded by gathering the boy onto his lap and hugging him. "A very bright seven-year-old, Thuban. Very bright." He paused, "It is best to let adults handle other adults. And never reveal a password. What would you have done if the chair didn't contain her?"

"I would have had a house elf get Mum or you."

Lucius pinched his nose to control his frustration. "You should have done that in the first place." The older wizard held the boy close for a couple of minutes. Simply feeling the little heart beat so close to his gave Lucius the patience to continue on to the next task, gently, "Now, I'd like to hear about your behavior earlier in the day."

--------------------

Thuban skipped merrily out onto the patio and stood quietly next to Ginny waiting for a break in the conversation, at which point he gave his mother a hug and a kiss. "I'm sorry, Mum," he said crossing his heart. "I promise to be on my best behavior until Dad comes home. Grandfather wants you to floo him after everyone leaves. He's sealed up Dad's study so no one can get in until Dad's back." He turned to Marietta, "I'm sorry for letting you into my Dad's study."

He hopped playfully over to Molly. The witch sat knitting on the gliding bench watching her grandchildren play. Thuban climbed up next to her and leaned against her, "I'm sorry, Grandma. I almost forgot to cuddle with you today."

She set her knitting aside. Molly didn't trust Lucius Malfoy and she had been upset with Ginny for letting the wizard take Thuban. She thought he was too strict with _her grandsons_. In her opinion, the boy only needed a good talking to. Boys would be boys after all and were not servants to be ordered around. Molly secretly scanned Thuban with her wand to make sure that he hadn't been injured. She had decided to confront Lucius if he had spanked the boy. The Malfoys did way too much spanking in her opinion. Oh, Molly believed that sometimes a good spanking was needed, but rarely.

Happily, she found that Thuban hadn't been touched. She hugged him and whispered, "Did you have a nice chat with your grandfather?"

"Yah. We sat by the lake at the Manor. He wanted to know why I let Aunt Marietta into my dad's study. He didn't punish me or anything, we just talked. It helped me see how my behavior, not Mum, was the reason I had a bad day." Thuban hugged Molly tightly, "I wish you, Grandpa, Grandfather and Grandmother liked each other. It's sad when people you love don't like each other. I love all of you, you know that right?"

Molly kissed the boy's forehead, "I know you do, dear. I love you, too. We're all trying to get along for you and your brothers."

Draco walked around the campfire and handed each man an Imperial stout beer. A bottle of the very expensive and rare beer was the perfect topper to a very bountiful hunt. The opaque black liquid exhibited enormously powerful malt flavours, hints of dark fruits, and was quite rich, resembling a chocolate dessert. The wizards savored the drink not only because of Draco's limited supply but because if it's high alcohol content. One could quickly get pissed on the beverage.

Draco was surprised at their success that day. Thinking it would take all three days of their planned hunt to bag their nogtails, the group had gotten their quota on the first day out. They worked well as a team and had managed to corner the first beast almost immediately. Bill easily cast the spell that brought it down and Fred's outstanding aim landed the second nogtail only hours later. The Weasley twins were sharp with their wands, each had deadly aim and they were very serious hunters.

"Just how many people can we fit on your beach house grounds, Malfoy?" George inquired. "If we get two more nogtails, there'll be enough food for a couple hundred."

"We'll set off a collection of our industrial fireworks," added his twin.

"Bring a box of the kid friendly ones for every child."

"It's been ages"

"since we had a stupendous summer party."

"Brilliant idea," Charlie replied. "Your place, Malfoy, or should we look for a beach to rent?"

Draco gave his in-laws a perplexed look, "The beach house grounds are large enough. It's the time to put a party of that size together that's the problem. Ginny…"

"We'll handle all the arrangements," Charlie offered.

The blond chuckled, "Just how well do you know your sister? Ginevra won't keep her nose out of it, if it's at the beach house," he took a drink of his beer, "and she'll be upset if I tell you No."

"Aren't you in a pickle," Bill muttered.

"I'll run it by her," Draco nodded and shrugged. "She may like having a large, causal party."

"We'll work on her too," Fred retorted.

"She can't say no"

"to our best pleading frown."

The twins displayed their famous pout, causing Draco to fold over with laughter. "Merlin, I've wondered for years who Thuban inherited that from. I think you're out of luck, it doesn't work for him."

"That's because"

" there's only one of him"

"We got her to do our books"

"even though she knew it would upset you." The cheeky twins smiled at the blond wizard before turning to face each other.

"We should keep her on. She's excellent at keeping us stocked with potion ingredients."

Draco hissed at them, "My wife has more important things to do with her time."

"Has she been neglecting you, Drakey?" Fred sighed sickingly sweet.

Draco's wand hand twitched and he shifted in his seat. George patted his back. "Take it easy, Malfoy. Ginny's already told us she wouldn't be helping after the middle of this month." He took a bottle of Ogden's best firewhiskey out of his pack and transfigured seven small stones into shot glasses. He opened the new bottle, poured a glass and offered it to Draco.

"No thanks," the blond politely replied.

"Come on, Malfoy it's a new bottle. You just saw me open it."

Draco shook his head. Fred took the glass and downed it. "More for us, then." George poured four glasses. After each Weasley brother took a shot, Greg and Vincent took the next offered glass.

"Blimey, put a lust potion in a bloke's food once and he stops trusting you," George announced causing the two Slytherins to spit the liquid out. It landed in the fire causing the flames to flow along the liquor stream.

Charlie chuckled, "That was interesting."

George filled their glasses again. "Don't worry. We promised Ginny we'd play nice. Besides she won't let us have our party at the beach house if we mistreat you," he said handing a glass to Draco.

The Slytherins drank their first shot of whiskey and after a couple of minutes decided it was safe to have another. They enjoyed the peace of the night and the soft crackling of the fire for some time before Greg placed his feet on a log and sighed, "This is the best part of a hunt. Blimey, it's nice to enjoy a fire without having to tell someone to back away or stop throwing things in it."

"Just place a ward around it," Charlie offered.

The fathers chuckled and Bill patted his brother's back, "It's not that easy. You'll see next year when Gabe and Thuban join us."

"No, he'll see at the summer party. There will be lots of small fires and tons of little wizards and witches trying to get to them," Vincent stated. "Children are unpredictable."

As if on cue a soft little girl's voice came from inside Crabbe's robe. He removed the two-way mirror from his pocket and saw the sweet face of his five year old daughter. "Patty sweetie, is something wrong?"

"Hi, Daddy," the little witch excitedly replied. "Everything's fine."

"Where's Mummy?"

"She's giving the boys a bath."

"Oh, you understand that you're only to use the mirror for emergencies?"

The little witch nodded and seriously glared at her father. "This is an emergency. I just remembered, I forgot to tell you, I love you, before you left." She raised her voice, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, sweetheart," he replied and the girl disappeared from the mirror.

Bill grinned at the Slytherin, "Unpredictable but damn cute."

Marietta lay Preston down in his crib. The redheaded toddler picked up his toy dragon and threw it at his mother. "No… Uppy…," he yelled.

The witch frowned and placed the dragon on the dresser, "Preston, sweetie, it's time for bed."

"No!" he screamed.

Marietta turned off the light and closed the door leaving the child screaming and crying. She walked down the stairs and into the family room where Percy sat reading the Daily Prophet and joined him on the sofa.

"I despise the way he acts after coming back from outings with your family."

Percy put down the paper, "It's his age, not my family per se. He refuses to go to sleep after any outing. If you would rock him…"

"I'm not going to get into that. Once you start rocking them to sleep you have to continue," Marietta stated.

Percy raised a brow and queried, "So it's better to let him scream himself to sleep?" He looked at the clock and continued, "If he's not calm in five minutes, I'm going up."

"Please yourself!" she huffed before removing a number of parchments for her robe pocket.

"So, you were snooping around Ginny's house?" Percy asked.

"Like you haven't done the same."

"Of course I have, but to blame Thuban, that was…"

She rolled her eyes. "Shut it, Percy. You would have done the same. We need some proof of Draco's wrong doing before we can get access to Malfoy International's files. Everyone knows that he and Lucius are still into Dark magic. Once my department gets into their offices, I'm sure you'll find the evidence we need to get you into Malfoy Manor."

"I've wanted to see what old Lucius has in that secret chamber under his drawing room floor ever since Ron let that slip a couple of years ago," Percy replied.

Marietta nearly jumped off of the sofa, "Here it is!" she exclaimed, "fanged geranium and hellebore were delivered to Black Hall last week and then forwarded to Diagon Alley. It doesn't say where in Diagon Alley but we can safely assume it was Malfoy International. Both items are on the restricted list and they don't have the needed Ministry seals to use them."

Percy kissed her cheek, "Congratulations, that information will get you access to all the files for their potions company."

"My timing is perfect too. That's Draco's project and Lucius is likely taking both Leo and Thuban to his office tomorrow. He won't be able to put up much of a fight with both boys under foot."

Thuban sat at the top of the main staircase in Black Hall. His three younger brothers listened to him intently as he instructed them. "You put your bottom on the edge of the stair, keep your legs straight and then push real hard. Greg showed me and it's really fun. We can race down, except for Leo. The wards won't let him down without an adult."

"Foo?" the toddler sadly eyed his eldest brother.

"We'll be right back up. You can watch."

"Ma… mee." Leo pointed down the hall.

"I'll give you a Licorice Wand if you sit down and don't tell Mum."

The toddler nodded and sat down a couple feet from the stairs. The other two boys sat next to Thuban. "On your mark, get set, GO!" the eldest boy shouted. The boys giggled as their bottoms slid from step to step as they raced down the stairs. They were halfway down when the doorbell rang and a house elf showed Lucius and Narcissa in. The couple caught sight of the boys as they slid over the last few steps. Their laughter had alerted Ginny and she was standing at the top of the stairs holding Leo, unable to suppress a grin at their antics. Her sons brought back so many joyful memories of her childhood at the Burrow where, with six brothers, there was always a noisy activity going on somewhere.

Thuban et al glanced from the witches to the wizard wondering which would be the first to scold them. Thuban was sure he saw all three of the adults grin before placing stern looks on their faces. Lucius didn't disappoint them, scolding half-heartedly, "Stairs are for _walking_ down, boys," unable muster anything sterner than that.

"Gamfa…, Gamfa…," Leo yelled as Ginny carried him down the stairs.

Lucius couldn't contain himself and hurried up the stairs to take the little wizard into his arms and collect his hug and kiss. He walked slowly down the stairs next to Ginny, "I understand that Serpens is due at the Crabbe home at 10:00 this morning."

"Yes, Padma wanted Kenny to have someone to play with and distract him this morning. Victor is leaving for camp and Vincent's mother is taking Patty shopping."

"They are sending him this week? Mary, Victoria and I always sent the boys at the same time," Narcissa remarked.

"The Crabbes decided to send Victor for two weeks and Greg's doing the same with Greggy. So they'll both still be there when Thuban arrives," Ginny explained.

"It wouldn't have hurt Thuban to go for two weeks too," Lucius muttered.

Ginny grinned, "I'm sure he would be fine but I'm not sure about me."

Narcissa put her arm around the younger witch and started for the dining room, confiding, "I still remember the first year Lucius _forced me_ to send Draco to summer camp. It was the worst week of my life."

Lucius cleared his throat and both witches turned toward him. With Leo on his hip and holding Thuban's hand, he said, "If it is alright with you, Ginevra, I'm willing to take Leo with me to the office, leaving you free for the day."

"That would be fine, Lucius, but they haven't had breakfast yet."

"I was planning a business breakfast at the office." Thuban smiled at his grandfather. He wasn't happy that Leo was coming along, but breakfast meetings were the best. They got to eat in the big conference room while discussing his work assignment for the day. He knew that when he entered the room he would find four kinds of scones, three kinds of jam, a chocolate roll and a cup of chocolate topped with whipped cream and a dusting of cinnamon. A waiter would then appear and he would be allowed to order any food he wanted. Crepes filled with strawberries were his favorite. Grandfather only had a business breakfast with him once or twice a year. He glanced hopefully at his mother who nodded her approval. Lucius activated the portkey and the group of three was off.

--------------------

After dropping Serpens off with Padma, Ginny met Fleur at Gringotts. Instead of changing their galleons into Muggle currency, they took Muggle debit cards with them. Neither liked carrying large amounts of cash in the Muggle world. The goblin attending Ginny questioned the amount she made available on her card because it was double what she normally took. After reminding him that she had total access to all of Draco's accounts and that the smaller Westchester wizarding bank would be happy to take over the Malfoy vaults, he retreated properly chastised.

Fleur's taste in clothing was fantastic. She had taken a large step down the social ladder to marry Bill, and it had been only after his promotion to Director of Business Loans that she could indulge herself in fancy clothing. Her budget was not anywhere near the enormously wealthy Malfoy's but she could afford to purchase many nice things.

They had decided to shop in the Muggle London for a number of reasons. They both enjoyed dressing their children in the latest styles and after the war most children were wearing primarily Muggle clothing. The Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade shops were slow in getting them in whereas both French Connection and Harrods had just received the latest fashions for young boys. It was much easier to shop for the boys without them being present and Ginny had a list of clothing that Thuban would need for his week at camp. Narcissa had informed the young mother that all well-to-do wizards went to camp with new things.

But the main purpose of their shopping trip was to outfit themselves for their upcoming anniversary trips: a visit to Rigby & Peller was in order. Draco had taken Ginny there a year ago but sadly many of the items she gotten then didn't fit anymore. So a bit after lunch, the Malfoy limosine stopped in front of the Hans Road shop, its trunk already full of packages.

The two young mothers were escorted to a private room where each was fitted. They scanned through the books and selected a number of sexy pieces of lingerie, bras, knickers, and swim suits, to be brought back to them. Ginny put on a swimsuit then spun back and forth in the full mirrors frowning all the time.

"Ginevra, you like lovely," Fleur smiled at her.

The redhead shook her head in the negative replying, "There's no need to lie, Fleur, I have eyes. The good thing about being pregnant or nursing is at least during those times I have breasts." She paused then put her hands on her hips and continued, "The bad thing is I get a bigger arse after each baby."

She walked over to a shelf and removed a couple of breast enhancers and placed the largest into the suit top evoking laughter from both Fleur and herself at her now triple D cup size. She then tried on different sizes until she found one she liked.

"See, doesn't a nice 'C' cup look good on me?" Ginny puffed.

Fleur frowned, "You look wonderful as a 'B'."

Ginny sighed, "When I'm a 'C' my behind doesn't look so large." She nodded into the mirror, "I think I should get an enlargement charm."

"Draco will…"

"He'll love them."

"Ginevra, you should think about it for a time," Fleur advised.

The redhead placed the breast enhancers with her other items to be purchased. "You're right, I'll try them out first." She rubbed her bottom, "I need to do something about this too. The Muggles have a way of sucking out the fat."

Fleur disagreed loudly.

Ginny spun, "What?"

"If you want to get rid of centimeters around your bottom, then start coming to the gym with me twice a week."

The redhead smiled at her sister-in-law, "I didn't know you went to a gym. That sounds nice, a couple of hours away from the boys and an adult to talk with."

"I'm surprised Goyle never told you. We see each other there all the time. I believe he goes during his lunch break."

"Greg doesn't talk much… to me anyway. Draco was closer to him before our marriage and after Blaise became Draco's closest friend, Goyle likely blames me for that." She looked at her watch, "We need to be getting back. Lucius never puts Leo down for his afternoon nap. If I don't collect him by three, I'll have a fussy baby all night."

Fleur looked at the amount of sexy lingerie she had in her pile and agreed, noting with a smile, "I'm out of money anyway."

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "I'll have to model one of these for Draco before he gets the Gringotts' report about my sending. He's not going to be happy."

"I didn't think galleons were a problem?"

"He doesn't like over-spending. But when he sees this," Ginny held up a see through teddy, "he'll forget about it."

Thuban giggled as he twirled around in Draco's large office chair. It had been an outstanding day so far. Grandfather had given him a number of assignments and allowed him to perform them from his dad's office. He felt like a real businessman today. He stopped spinning and went back to sorting the files in front of him. It was almost three o'clock and the little wizard knew that his mother would show up soon to collect Leo. If he still looked very busy, there was a good chance he would be allowed to stay.

He heard voices in the hallway and pressed into the paperwork. He was making a good show if it for when his mother entered. But after a few moments, the voices grew louder. Grandfather sounded very authoritative, a tone he hadn't used with his mother in over a year. Thuban left the chair to listen to the discussion.

"This is an outrage, Gumboil, a forgery. You need proof of wrong doing before you can obtain our business files," Lucius bellowed.

Alastor Gumboil handed Lucius a piece of parchment, "We have proof. Well, at least for one of your organizations. Fanged geranium and hellebore were delivered to Black Hall then sent here. Your company doesn't have the needed seals to use these ingredients in potions."

"They were never delivered here, check our delivery records," Lucius replied.

Thuban opened the door so he could watch the goings on.

Marietta Weasley stepped forward, "We know your records won't show the delivery. Step aside, Mr. Malfoy, we have the required paper work needed to sieze the files for Malfoy Potions Unlimited."

"You," Lucius hissed, "it was you. You created some false documents after you failed to find anything in your illegal search of Black Hall."

She smiled at the wizard, "The papers were sitting in open view on Leo's changing table. I was invited into the room. There was nothing illegal about it."

Thuban jumped out of the office and screamed at his aunt, "You lying, cheating bitch!"

Lucius' and Draco's administrative assistances both gasped at the boy's words. The three Ministry wizards, being in full agreement with the little wizard, did their best not to chuckle. Lucius scooped the boy up and placed him next to Mandy, telling her: "Thuban's mouth is in need of the bar of soap in my lavatory."

The boy stubbornly walked in front of his grandfather, "But Grandfather, she…,"

Lucius glared at his eldest grandson and snarled, "Go with Mandy." Thuban stared at him and didn't move, "Now, Thuban or I will be forced to take my cane to your bottom."

"Is there are problem, Lucius?" Ginny asked as she walked up to the group.

Alastor approached and handed Ginny a parchment. "I'll have to ask you not to go home, Mrs. Malfoy, until one of my agents can accompany you. We will be searching Black Hall."

She scanned the paper quickly. "This is a lie. Lucius Floo our attorneys at once." She turned back to Alastor. "These items were ordered by me for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The supplier mistakenly Owled them to my home and I had them Owled to their Diagon Alley shop. If you check their records you'll see they have the required seals."

In the confusion, Marietta removed a folder from the filing cabinet and placed it inside her robes. After hearing Ginny's explanation, Lucius smirked at the group of Ministry Officials and remarked, "If you look now before verifying Ginerva's statement, your search will be deemed illegal."

The group stepped back and chatted. Alastor stepped forward, "I will remain here while my colleagues verify your story, Mrs. Malfoy. You'll have to remain in the building."

Ginny nodded then turned to Lucius, "What has Thuban done to be threatened with a spanking?"

"He refused to go with Mandy after I instructed her to wash his filthy little mouth out." Lucius turned his attention to the little wizard.

The redhead rolled her eyes. Thuban was old enough to understand when a word was wrong. "How bad was it?"

"A clean mouth will do for now, but I will be discussing it in full with Draco on his return."

Ginny could only imagine the string of words Thuban had used. She took the boy's hand but Alastor Gumboil stopped her. "I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy, you need to stay in my sight."

"Mandy," Ginny sighed, "please take Thuban."

The little wizard didn't bother looking back at his family. A bar of soap in his mouth was going to be nothing. With all that had happened in the last thirty minutes, his dad wasn't going to be happy when he got home Wednesday night. They had already had their little talk about cursing and he knew what was in store for him once Draco heard what he had said.

---------------------------------

Marietta looked down at the file in front of her and grinned. Ginny's story had been true and they were not allowed to search the Malfoy Offices or Draco's study. But the information inside this little file had given her a wonderful idea. Draco had his potions company creating Pariopuer potion and Pariopuella potion. The records showed he was having it done outside of England and there was no sign of it being imported. However, Marietta knew her sister-in-law. She could use this information to cause a row between the couple. If Ginny was angry enough at Draco, she might reveal some of his secret business dealing.

She smiled evilly as Rita Skeeter sat down across from her at the table in the Muggle pub and pushed the file toward the reporter. "You'll find this very interesting," Marietta said.

Marietta Weasley walked out of the pub, took a taxi to Kings Cross, went into a restroom and Disapparated. When she appeared on her back porch, she touched her wand to her face removing her disguise.

--------------------

Author's notes: In latin, pario means: to bear, bring forth, produce; create, make, get. Puella means: little girl. Puer means: boy.

21


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: This was written before Deathly Hallows.

Unprintable

---------------------------------

"Mr. Sanders, she's here," the young witch informed the white robed wizard as he cut potion ingredients at the long black wooden table.

"Thank you, Sara. Please place these ingredients in containers for me."

Sara nodded and Sanders exited the room proceeding to his office across the hall. It would have been hard to miss the colorfully dressed witch waiting for him in the chair across from his large oak desk. Although well over fifty, she was dressed like a twenty-year old. Sanders bowed his head politely and presented his hand, "Good afternoon, Ms. Skeeter. It's a pleasure to meet you. According to my assistant, you're interested in my potion research?"

"Yes, my readers are very interested in why a highly regarded Potion Master such as yourself would leave the wonderful labs at the Ministry after an illustrious twenty year career."

Sanders smiled and offered Skeeter a piece of candy along with his reply, "The Ministry labs have limited resources and the majority of my research funding there was provided by the Malfoy family. So, it was only logical to join their Potion Company when they offered me my own lab and unlimited resources."

"And a large salary increase?" Rita inquired.

The old wizard chuckled, "The only galleons I care about are the ones I need for my research. I thought that was what you wanted to discuss, Ms. Skeeter, my development of the childhood potions which combat bowtruckle cough, Hinkypunk fever and Coxsickie?"

"Yes, yes, I will be getting to that soon, sir, but my readers are interested in why you moved to a private potions company when, for years, the Ministry has supported the development of all the needed medical potions. Do the Malfoys plan on keeping the potions you create, selling them for a vast profit to the highest bidders?"

Mr. Sanders raised a brow at the reporter and replied, "Ms. Skeeter, a reporter of your experience should know to conduct thorough research before conducting an interview. If you had, you would have found out that this company has several areas of operation and the area I'm working in is not-for-profit. The Malfoys will lose money on the potions I'm developing."

"Why would they do that?"

"The Malfoy family has made large financial donations to St. Mungo's for years. Mrs. Ginevra Malfoy's pet charity is Child Care and her philanthropy insures that all children receive proper health care regardless of their parents' ability to pay. Since becoming president of their foundation, the Malfoys have been the largest contributors to my research. Without their funding, I would not have been able to develop the bowtruckle cough immunization." He paused and then continued, "Because of my move here, the immunization potions for Hinkypunk fever and Coxsickie are in their final phase of development two years ahead of the Ministry schedule."

Unimpressed, Rita's quill barely moved as she forged forward with her interrogation of the potion master, "Wonderful, wonderful, but what will you work on next, Mr. Malfoy's pet project?"

The wizard sat up proudly in his chair, "I believe so. It will be the wonder of our time."

Her quill started moving vigorously.

_Joshua Sanders, who was __removed from the Healer's training program thirty years ago, beamed. He longed to replace the goddess Arianrhod. His main desire to create a potion that only allows what he deemed perfect children to be born. _

Rita smiled at her quick notes quill and parchment and then looked at Sanders, "Don't you think people will object to this potion? The Ministry outlawed its use years ago."

Mr. Sanders stared at her puzzled, "Again, Ms. Skeeter, I believe there is a misunderstanding. Mr. Malfoy's, both Mr. Malfoys, in fact, pet project is a potion that will prevent Dragon pox."

"I was told that Pario potions were Draco Malfoy's pet project," Rita replied.

The older wizard folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, "I see now. It is true that Draco wants nothing more than to give his wife whatever she desires. But he is a realist, madam. The research on Pario is a side project and they are researching not only potions but also other methods that can control the sex of a child before conception. In the last six months, for example, they have learned that different foods effect the number of x and y chromosomes in a wizard's semen."

"You support this research even though the Ministry outlawed Pario decades ago?"

"Pario was outlawed for many reasons. Dangerous to the witch, a wizard could took it without informing his wife. Our researchers are trying to make the potion one hundred percent safe for the witch." He sat forward and leaned on his desk. "First, we want to eliminate the risk. In the meantime, Mr. Malfoy is discussing with the Ministry how and when the Pario potions can be used. We see it being used in limited cases. It will not be given to a couple simply because they want a child of one sex versus the other. There are a large number of wizards and witches who do not have children because of problems with sex-linked genes. For example, if they had a boy he would be born with a deadly disease but their daughters would be healthy. The same problem can exist in reverse. Many of these people turn to Muggle medicine which has its own risks." Sanders stared Skeeter in the eye and continued, "I ask you, Ms. Skeeter, should not a couple be allowed to avoid such risks and have at least one healthy child? And in cases such as the Malfoys, what is the harm in letting a couple that has four or more children of one sex have just one child of the opposite sex?"

Rita grinned devilishly, "Would you also allow gender selection based on the chances of having a squib? In families like the Bulstodes, twenty percent of their male children are squibs."

"We've not yet thought about that, Ms. Skeeter." He stood up, "I'm a very busy man. I must be getting back to my work. If you have any more questions about the Pario project contact the Ministry. They are updated on it weekly and have much more information about it than I. _Good day_." Sanders sighed before firmly closing the door behind him.

---------------------------------

Ginny sent the boys to the pool with Ron and Luna while she waited for Leo to wake from his nap. Her sons enjoyed swimming and she would have loved to indulge them earlier in the week but couldn't safely keep an eye on all four at once. Watching the boys while swimming was on Draco's long list of tasks he didn't trust the servants to perform so asking the house elves help was out of the question. Ginny disagreed with Draco but honored his wishes just as he honored hers not to Apparate with more than one of the children at a time.

She entered her dressing room to retrieve her one piece swimsuit. Leo, the little devil, had developed the habit of pulling on her bikini top and had successfully shown one of her breasts to every one of Draco's friends in the past month. It had become a game and even firm smacks on Leo's bottom don't deter him. A one piece would be much harder to pull down and she would be able to stop him from exposing her.

She had just bent down to search a bottom drawer when she heard her bedroom door open. Since it was still early in the afternoon she assumed it was one of the house elves and called out, "Is there a problem?" as she located the suit and pulled it from the drawer. Getting no response she asked, "Is Leo awake?" The question had just left her mouth when she became aware of Draco's unique scent. She spun out of the small room and launched herself into his arms much like a schoolgirl greeting her boyfriend after a long holiday. "You're hours early. Merlin, I've missed you," she whispered before kissing him deeply.

Draco returned her enthusiasm, placing his hand firmly on her bottom, lifting her feet off the floor and walking with her to the bed. Her legs hit it sooner than he expected causing both of them to tumble onto the soft pillowed top. They laughed as their kiss ended. He lay on his side next to her and tenderly brushed the hair from her face. "It's nice to be home," he murmured softly before leaning over and kissing her again.

She melted into him for only a moment before Lucius' words rang in her mind, _"I'll defer Owling Draco, Ginevra, so he may enjoy his hunt. However, you must promise to inform him of today's events as soon as he comes home." _ Ginny tried to relax and bask in her husband's love. They needed a few more moments of bliss before he heard the disappointing news but Draco sensed her ever so slight discomfort and pulled away.

"The boys are close can't get too worked up?" he guessed.

Ginny shook her head as she sat up and caressed his face, "We had a little unpleasantness while you were away," she whispered.

Draco sat up next to her, "Go ahead."

"I left Marietta alone in the house," she paused and glimpsed at him and saw that he was making no attempt to hide his annoyance. "She tried to enter your study. Thuban saw her and thought it would be best to let her in and have the wards do their job. Your father sealed up your study and had a discussion with Thuban about his actions.

We thought that was the end of things, but Monday Marietta showed up at Malfoy International with three other Ministry officials demanding access to all the potion company files. She'd gotten the needed authorization by claiming that a number of documents she'd found in the trash by my desk were yours." Ginny could see Draco's anger growing as she forged forward, "Luck was on my side because Lucius delayed them and I got there in time to explain that the documents she had were from my work for the twins, not related to Malfoy International. That stopped their obtaining of any files."

She looked into his eyes, remorseful, and continued, "I'm so sorry, Draco. You told me not to leave Marietta or Percy in the house alone and warned me many times about the dangers of throwing documents into the trash. I just didn't want to believe that my brother and his wife would betray me or that the Ministry would jump at the chance to make something out of nothing. I promise to Incendio all my documents from now on, and as for Percy and Marietta, well, they won't be coming back to Black Hall anytime soon. I just wish there was more I could do, I'm so sorry to have let you down."

Draco rose from the bed, his back to Ginny as he struggled to get hold of his anger. His first inclination had been to berate her for her naiveté, but that would reduce her to tears and he couldn't bear making her cry. After all, it really wasn't her fault, it was Marietta's. So he took a few moments to breathe deeply and calm himself before turning back to her. Caressing her face lovingly, he responded, "I understand that you didn't want to think ill of anyone in your family. But now Marietta has proven herself untrustworthy. Moreover, according to the twins, Percy has sneaked around their house and shops as well.

And it's a shame you had to learn about the underhanded methods of the Ministry. But we have to remember that many people will never forget or forgive my father's and my dark actions in the war. They will always be watching us and using any means to prove us guilty of crimes.

So, my lovely wife," he added with a smile and a wink, "we must take a page from Moody's book and practice 'Constant Vigilance'." Draco's resorting to this bit of humor cheered Ginny and earned him a smile. "That's my girl. Now, I need to get to the office and make sure everything is cleared up." He headed for his dressing room to change into a robe more suitable for work.

Ginny couldn't hang onto her smile as she remembered to tell him, "Draco, one more thing," she sputtered, "Thuban cussed at Marietta. Lucius will be…"

"I'll be back in two hours. Have Thuban waiting for me in his room and have us all packed up for the beach house. I'll get all this nasty business behind us then we'll head out." He made one last trip back to the bed where she still sat and kissed each of her cheeks, "I love you. Don't worry yourself about this anymore."

---------------------------------

Lucius' eyes narrowed in anticipation as a very angry Draco exited his office and made his way over to his father. With Ginny safely at home, Draco didn't have to worry about hurting her feelings and felt free to vent his rage at Marietta's atrocious behavior. He was furious at his sister-in-law for being so disloyal and taking advantage of Ginny's good nature. Even though he was a little upset with Ginny for allowing it to happen, her mistake was trivial compared to the fact that her brother and his wife had betrayed her. He was sure Ginny would learn from this incident and was grateful that luck had been with them and her mistake hadn't caused them larger problems.

"I see Ginevra has informed you of our _little bit of excitement_ on Sunday and Monday.

Draco snorted. "Yes, let me get a better understanding of the damage." He turned to his secretary. "Mandy…"

"Mr. Malfoy, you know I think highly of Thuban. He's a lovely little boy, but the language that came out of his mouth Monday," she paused, "well, it was shocking."

"I will be discussing that matter in detail with Draco, Mandy," Lucius informed the witch. "However, thank you for the reminder."

She nodded in acknowledgement and continued, "We checked every file and document after the Ministry personnel left Monday, Mr. Malfoy. Somehow one of them did get their hands on one of our potions files detailing our research in China. The information they obtained is harmless, seeing as the Ministry already gets a copy of that file weekly."

"Thank you, Mandy. And I'm tremendously sorry about Thuban's display Monday," Draco bowed his head to the witch before turning to his father. "Shall we go into your office? I fear you have much to tell me."

---------------------------------

Greg grinned as he stood on the sidewalk of Diagon Alley and watched Diane through the window of Weasley Wizard Wheeze's. His young bride-to-be looked beautiful but also drained and it was only two forty-five. He had found out from the Weasley twins that she would be leaving around three. She'd made the mistake of informing the store manager, Frank Kepp, that she wanted to leave early so she could clean her apartment before Greg returned from his hunting trip. Diane should have known better than to trust a wizard, Greg thought, they were all in cahoots. Frank had happily passed the information on to Greg. The dark haired Slytherin knew that the more times he caught the young witch struggling on her own, the sooner she would be living under the roof of his London Townhouse.

He walked into the shop after she went into the backroom to remove her apron and collect her purse.

"Well, it's a surprise to see you, Goyle," Frank said loudly with a wink. "We better get this place in shape. If you're here, my bosses can't be far behind."

"I think you're safe, Kepp. The twins were heading to Hogsmeade last I heard," Greg replied.

Although Diane was happy to hear her fiancé's voice, she had to force a smile: her flat was a mess, especially her room. Life without house elves wasn't easy for her to get used to but she didn't want Greg to know that. So she made a show of throwing herself at Greg, acting overjoyed to see him. "How wonderful, you're early. Why don't we go back to your house and have a couple of drinks by the pool? I'm dying for a swim."

He kissed her cheek and walked her out of the shop, "I was hoping to see your flat," Greg looked at her with sex clearly on his mind, "Gary's at my house. I believe you said having your own flat would give us some advantages?"

A groan escaped Diane. Her flat a mess and she was exhausted from long hours at work and needed to rest.

"Is there a problem, sweets?" Greg asked, barely repressing his mirth. He'd gladly take her to his home and pamper her if she'd tell him the truth that she was tired and her flat was a mess.

"I've been looking forward to a soak since Sunday."

Greg grinned, "And you'll have one after a lovely snog in your new flat."

Diane rolled her eyes, "You're determined to see my flat?"

"Of course. I need to make sure there aren't any wizards nearby. And if there are, I need to inform them that you're taken." He placed his arm possessively around her waist. "Now, can you Apparate us there or do we have to walk?"

"It's only around the corner from the Leaky Caldron. We can walk." She leaned into him pleased to have him back by her side. "We don't have house elves, so it's a bit messy."

"My town…"

She placed her finger over his lips, "I don't want to hear about your townhouse and its house elves. I want to live on my own. So hold your tongue and keep your opinion to yourself."

---------------------------------

Having deposited Thuban in his chambers to await his father, Ginny sat in her sitting room reading Witch Weekly. Draco would need to be comforted and reassured after disciplining the boy and would come to her for solace. As they had grown closer over the years she had replaced Narcissa and Lucius as his source of support. So she set the magazine down when the door slowly opened and Draco dragged himself into the room and flopped onto the settee opposite her. She could see that he wanted to crawl into her arms, but something was holding him back.

Ginny inched her way over to him and confessed, "I love you and if it were within my power, I'd turn back time and do things differently. Thuban was very well behaved after Monday. I would have punished him myself, but Lucius refused to tell me what Thuban said to Marietta."

"A witch's ears should never be subjected to such words," Draco explained, his voice was flat as he put his hand up to stop Ginny from coming to sit next to him. Instead of cuddling up in her arms as he wanted to, he pulled out a parchment and continued, "We have one last bit of unpleasantness to deal with. Please tell me why you spent so much money in Muggle London and Diagon Alley on Monday and why you found it necessary to threaten to move our accounts to another bank."

Ginny saw how frazzled he looked and her heart went out to him. "Well, those awful goblins didn't waste any time reporting to you. I thought I'd have tonight to fill you in on what happened." She gave him a sexy smile, "I needed new intimate wear to replace my nursing tops. Oh, and I got a special new nightie for your homecoming." She watched her handsome blond lover for his reaction and was rewarded with the desire in his eyes as his breath caught.

"Is that so? Well, will I be getting a fashion show this evening?"

"Once the boys are asleep," she kissed his cheek and continued telling him of all she accomplished on her shopping trip. "I bought Thuban his summer camp wardrobe, some clothing for the boys and couple of lovely little dresses for Pansy and Blaise's baby when she's born, a Naming gift for Sophie and some more lovely outfits for our anniversary trip. As for threatening to move our accounts, well that truly dreadful goblin wasn't going to increase my debit card amount! I have no problem telling you how I spend our money, but I will certainly not answer to a bank employee."

Draco couldn't help but chuckle softly. Ginny sounded just like his mother. The goblins would learn soon not to cross Ginevra Malfoy. "You're right, of course. I'll talk to the bank and set them straight." He encircled her in his arms and asked, "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Ron and Luna are here."

He growled. "In that case, I'll need a good snuggle before we go downstairs."

---------------------------------

Thuban retrieved Draco's invisibility cloak from the trunk where he'd secreted it prior to his confrontation with Marietta. He'd forgotten about it until his chat with Draco about his misbehaving while his father was away hunting. The little wizard had barely escaped a spanking for his cussing offense and he wouldn't be so lucky if he didn't get the cloak back into his father's dressing room undetected. He smirked as he approached the pool, confident that his plan was both easy and ingenious. All he had to do was tell his brothers their father was home and they would run up to the master suite and distract Draco and Ginny long enough for him to return the cloak.

He pushed the door open and screamed, "Dad's home! Dad's home!"

Cam climbed out of the pool, "Where?!"

"He's in his bedchambers."

"Wait up, Cam!" Serpens yelled excitedly.

"Da… Dee! Da… Dee!" Leo squirmed in Luna's arms.

"I'll take you upstairs," Luna announced before looking at the older boys. "Dry off first, boys. You want to welcome your father home, not be scolded for tracking water through the house."

The boys didn't really dry, they merely threw on their cover-ups and headed out the door. As soon as Thuban thought no one was looking, he put on the invisibility cloak and followed his brothers.

Ron climbed out of the pool and looked in his daughter's pram. Seeing that the baby was still asleep, he dried himself, put on a shirt and went over to Luna and took the pram." Baby in tow, the couple left the pool and watched first Cam, then Serpens, enter the house through the door into the Family Parlor. "Luna, where's Thuban?" Ron asked.

"He must be inside already."

The redheaded wizard looked around, "I don't think so, he left after Cam."

"He has to be inside, Ron. The door from the pool to house is open and we would have seen him if he ran anywhere but into the house."

Ron scanned the grounds and concluded, "He's up to something. We should have seen him, Cam is a much faster runner then Thuban. There's no way he got into the house first."

Luna lightly elbowed him, "Stop thinking like an Auror."

"All right. But I think it's best if I take Leo up and make sure Thuban's there."

Draco broke their kiss as the sounds of excited little boys became deafening. Knowing his sons would be too thrilled to knock, he got up and opened the door before they arrived. He didn't want to spend anytime scolding them. The doorknob was still in his grip when Cam came through and attached himself to Draco's leg. Serpens wasn't far behind and Thuban succeeded in sneaking through the doorway under the invisibility cloak undetected. He waited by the nursery door for the right time and once he was sure that his parents wouldn't notice the door open, he went inside. Going through the nursery was safer. The less time he spent in his parents' bedroom the better.

Ron knocked on the open door and set the screaming toddler down as Leo's exuberant shouts of "Da… Dee!" rung through the room.

Ron scanned the room for Thuban and not seeing him, went over to Ginny whispering to her, "Thuban disappeared on me."

Frightened, she whispered back, "What do you mean, disappeared?"

Despite having three little wizards jumping on him, Draco didn't miss Ginny's expression or tone. He quickly, handed each boy a wrapped gift to distract them and then went to his wife's side to ask Ron, "What's wrong, Weasley?"

"Thuban came to pool, told the boys you were home and then disappeared. I saw him standing by the door to the pool, I glanced down into the pram to check on Sophie and when I looked up he was gone."

Draco shook his head and muttered, "My cloak," and left to check for the item.

The opening of the bedroom door startled Thuban and he dropped the cloak he was trying to hang up. He froze in place, so not to make a noise, hoping to remain undetected. But all hope was lost when he heard the doorknob to the dressing room move. He hid behind Draco's long formal dress robes where he couldn't be seen but could hear what was happening.

Draco groaned at the sight of the silvery cloak on the floor. He hung it up and leaned against the door jam. "Thuban," he sighed, "come out. It will only make matters worse if I'm forced to search for you."

The little boy calculated his chances and decided it best to reveal himself. He stepped forward and explained, "I was returning it. Remember, I told you I spied on Aunt Marietta? I needed it for that. I just forgot to return it. I didn't want to bother you or Mum with it." Thuban beamed at his father trying to pass himself off as being a very helpful little wizard, not a naughty one.

His grinned earned him a soft smack on his bottom. "Go let your mother know you're all right. Then go to your room," Draco ordered.

Thuban moved quickly from his father's sight into the sitting room and his mother's arms. "I'm sorry if I worried you, Mum. I was just putting Dad's cloak back. I needed it to spy on Aunt Marietta."

Cam walked over and handed his oldest brother a gift, "This ones from you, Thuban."

Draco held out his hand, "Give it here, Thuban. You know the rules." The little wizard walked over, placed the gift in his father's hand giving him the famous Weasley twin pout. It took all of Draco's strength to maintain a straight face. "Room, Thuban!" he ordered pointing a finger at the open door.

Draco walked over to Ginny and Ron as Thuban left the room. When they heard his chamber door close, Draco hissed to Ron low enough so the other boys couldn't hear, "Total disregard for rules. That must be something he inherited from you, Weasel."

"I'll take that as a compliment, _Ferret_," Ron replied, whispering into Draco's ear with a great deal of mirth in his tone.

---------------------------------

Melissa Manning, young, svelte and blonde, sat down at a corner table in the Three Broomsticks where she frowned at the smug old witch sitting across from her and began, "I've only come, Ms. Skeeter, to demolish your day." That said, she turned to order a soda and continued, "You see, there is no dark reason behind Mr. Malfoy's starting to research the Pario potions. It's actually a heartwarming love story, something you'd never write about. He started the project in December and is after the Pariopuella potion. Mrs. Malfoy wants a daughter and being the only Weasley witch in several hundred years and with no record of any Malfoy having ever sired a witch, they knew extraordinary measures would be needed."

Melissa thanked the waiter for her drink and then continued, "Mr. Malfoy loves his wife so deeply that he agreed to look into Muggle methods of gender selection. Sadly, they proved too dangerous for Mrs. Malfoy so he ordered research on Pariopuella to begin. The potion as it currently exists is too dangerous and he wants to make it completely safe for the mother. It's a simple tale of love, a wizard spending thousands of galleons in hopes of fulfilling his wife's dream." Melissa grinned broadly, placed her drink on the table and stood up to leave. "Good day, Ms. Skeeter."

Once she was gone, a gray-haired wizard leaned over from the next table to introduce himself and regale Rita with his version of the facts. With great sarcasm he began, "David Cadwallader here at your service, madam. What an endearing story that was! Sadly, it's rubbish, total hippogriff shit. Young Malfoy likely slipped that biddy a few galleons and a great shag to get her to come here and tell you all that rubbish. You know, the witches always said he was an excellent lover."

"Pardon, me," Rita queried, "what makes you believe Malfoy paid her to come here?"

"Do you know what Severus Snape was working on for the Dark Lord in the first war?" he asked.

The reporter shook her head. He joined her at her table and continued, "I'm here because I heard you were looking for information about the Malfoys and Pario potions. It all started in the first war and it's safe to say that by now they've perfected the potions Snape was working on then." He placed a key on the table. "I'll meet you there in two hours. We need to talk in private."

---------------------------------

Vincent had tried numerous times to get his wife's attention as she watched their two youngest playing in the backyard. He wanted a nice snog with her before being attacked by his children but luck was not on his side and Patty spotted him only seconds before Kenny did.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the little wizard screamed as he jumped into his father's arms. "I'm so glad you're home. Witches! Daddy! Witches! Nothing but me and witches since Victor left." The boy took a large breath. "Both Grandmums come over every day to make sure Mummy's fine. They spended all their time telling me to be quiet so Mummy could nap."

"Daddy!" came the Patty's high pitched squeal. "I missed you." The little witch clung to his leg and he tried to hug her as best he could with Kenny on his other hip.

"I missed you, too," he told them as he gave Padma a look that clearly pleaded with her to come to him, seeing as he was unable to detach either child from himself. Vincent leaned forward and kissed his wife. Wanting to get closer to her he told the children, "I have presents in my case for each of you."

Patty was the first to let go and run inside but Kenny pulled on his father's face needing reassurance, "You're not going away again, right?"

"No, I'm staying right here."

Assured that his father would remain, Kenny released his death grip on Vincent's neck allowing his father to set him on the ground. Once the children were gone, Vincent caressed the back of Padma's neck, one hand resting on her pregnant belly as he leaned his head down to hers. He kissed her gently before running his tongue over her lips for permission to enter and she, as always, couldn't deny him. Padma tried to remove Vincent's hand from her belly. She enjoyed his touch but the little witch growing inside her always knew when it was her Daddy's hand and would punch or kick to steal his attention. Padma wanted him to herself for just a little more time but it was already too late. The baby had kicked very hard at his hand.

Vincent knelt, kissed Padma's belly and then whispered to their growing daughter, "Daddy missed you too, yes he did. It's hard for me to sleep when I'm not feeling you move under my hand."

Padma sighed as Vincent kissed her stomach. "Daddy will play with you later, baby," he continued, explaining, "Mummy needs some attention now." He stood up and placed soft kisses on his wife's neck. "I missed you the most, Pad. Love you, honey."

"Well, he returns!" Victoria Crabbe scoffed from the doorway. "It's about time. Your home is in need of cooling charms. Your wife has had a ghastly time sleeping in this heat."

"We'll finish this tonight," he whispered in Padma's ear before turning to face his mother. "Mother," he stammered noticing that his in-laws were standing next to her. "Amal, Priya, what a nice surprise." Vincent walked over and shook his father-in-law's hand and kissed his mother-in-law's cheek.

"We weren't expecting you until this evening, Vincent," Amal replied. "But it's good you're here now. The witches insist that the cooling charms be refreshed. Personally, I see no problem with them." Mrs. Crabbe and Mrs. Patel gasped at him but he continued as if he hadn't heard them, "You'll appease them. I'm sure Padma's problem is merely pregnancy hot flashes. I'll refresh the charms downstairs. You can do the upstairs."

"Sounds good to me, sir." Vincent kissed Padma's cheek. "I'll be back soon, sweetheart."

Padma watched as Patty went with her Grandfather and Kenny went with Vincent and then she and the other two women went over to a table and had tea brought.

"So, darling, have you discussed the permanent prevention charm with Vincent?" Priya Patel asked her daughter. "Four children is a lot and the permanent charm is the only one that seems to work for us. Parvati is very happy with it. She and Michael have stopped at three children."

"Mother, I'm very aware of how many children by twin sister has," Padma half scoffed at her mother.

Victoria Crabbe quickly retorted, "I would think that two accidents, one out of wedlock, would make the charm appealing to you."

Kenny ran out on the balcony above them and to the right. The little wizard waved at the witches. "Me and Daddy are making sure the cooling charms are done bestest in your rooms, Mummy!" He ran back inside before anyone could rely.

Padma eyed the older women. "I prefer to think of them as outstanding surprises that have enriched my life. As for getting pregnant outside of wedlock…well that can't happen again." She smiled at the women and offered them another cup of tea.

---------------------------------

Rita knocked on the door at the Hogshead Inn's private room. David Cadwallader showed her in and then placed a number of wards around the room.

"The Dark Lord was always chasing immortality. During the first war he decided to do it through creating duplicates of himself. _Cloning,_ I belief is the common Muggle term. He set Snape to work on creating what they called Parioeffingo. It could be taken by the mother or father before conception to create a child that is their duplicate. Or you could put a bit of who you wanted the child to be a duplicate of in the potion. They used the second method. The Dark Lord couldn't be bothered with impregnating numerous witches." Cadwallader took a drink of his fire whiskey and continued, "It never worked for them. The infants all looked like the Dark Lord but they died at birth and the mothers suffered the same fate as others who had taken Pario potions."

Skeeter's quill was busily writing. "You believe the Malfoys are trying to create another Dark Lord using Parioeffingo?"

David laughed at her and replied, "The Malfoys think they're better than anyone else. I believe they've already used Parioeffingo twice and then Draco decided to have a little heart and not to risk Ginevra's life again. That's why this research has been undertaken at this time."

"Do you have proof of this?" Skeeter squeaked excitedly.

"Thuban and Cygnus Malfoy are the proof. Thuban is a replica of Draco while Cygnus Black's essence was used to create Cygnus Black Malfoy. Ginevra has been very lucky." He tossed a number of photographs onto the table as proof. "Look for yourself. Photographs of Thuban and Draco at the same age; there is no difference. The same is true for Cygnus Malfoy and Cygnus Black."

Cadwallader put his wand to Rita's head, "Now, Ms. Skeeter, I will need payment for my information." She placed a bag on the table. He whispered a spell and she fell asleep. "I couldn't have you remembering who I am."

Leaving a sleeping Rita Skeeter at the Inn, he walked swiftly through the village of Hogsmeade, happy for the first time in three years. He was certain that Snape and the Malfoys had the Parioeffingo potion working but he had lied to the reporter. For he was certain that Lucius Malfoy did think the Dark Lord was a more powerful wizard then he was and the only thing stopping the Malfoys from making another Dark Lord was that they currently lacked some part of Voldemort for the potion. Once Skeeter's story broke, the Malfoys would be stopped and there would be no danger of the Dark Lord being reborn.

---------------------------------

Ginny and Ron laughed loudly as they read Rita's story. Both The Prophet and Witch Weekly had refused to print the story so Skeeter had given it to The Quibbler. Luna's father, wanting no part in anything that might bring his daughter unhappiness, had passed it on to Luna to handle. Mr. Lovegood had met both Thuban and Cam and knew that printing the story would cause the Malfoys great pain.

"I can't believe the fables this woman concocts," Ginny giggled.

Ron relaxed in his lounge on the beach watching Thuban run through the water with Rani at his side. "Thuban looks all Malfoy, but anyone who knows us would realize that his personality is mostly Weasley."

"He's a little too much like the twins," Ginny affirmed. "I don't know how Mum managed to raise them."

"I agree, he is very like the twins," Ron responded. "If Skeeter had written about just Cam, I might have believed Parioeffingo had been used."

Ginny scowled at him.

"Gin, now he didn't act like he loved you back then. It…"

"It would have been akin to murder, Ronald. Draco would never!" Ginny reached for her wand.

A low growl came from the porch behind them. "Ginevra, the children are watching," Draco warned as he accompanied the house elf out onto the beach. "Weasley, what have you said to upset my darling wife?" Draco asked handing the witches drinks from the tray the elf was holding before sitting down on his lounge beside Ginny.

Ginny complained, "Ron thinks you would have used a pario when we were…"

"Merlin, Weasel!" Draco erupted. "Three-quarters of the time the mother dies in childbirth when pario potions are used." Draco's tone revealed how offended he was at Ron's suggestion but he made sure to keep a smile on his face so as not to alarm the children playing off in the distance.

"Alright, you wouldn't willingly take that big of a risk," Ron conceded taking a drink. "But you diligently took Pervalidus potion for your first three."

"Not diligently," Draco muttered.

Ginny gave her husband a pointed look. "What did you say?"

"I wasn't diligent in using it. Used it just enough to keep father off my back," he gave his wife a shy look. "To make certain it works, you have to take it before each act. I wasn't going to sit it by my bedside table on our wedding night or honeymoon." Draco grinned at Ginny. "I forgot it a number of times before Cam was born and I was barely taking it by the time Serpens was conceived." Still smiling, he directed Ginny to look at their four-year-old, "That's likely why he's getting those lovely red highlights in his hair now." He kissed her cheek and confessed, "I wish I'd stood up to Father in the beginning. We make handsome children without it and that is one Malfoy tradition that stops with me."

Ron took Luna's hand. "Let's go swimming with the boys. I may be sick if I have to listen to anymore of that."

Draco nudged Ginny forward on her longue and climbed behind her. He placed his arm around her waist, leaned his head on her shoulder and picked up the parchment to read. "So you don't believe that rubbish?"

"I knew from our first date that I was in no danger from you. You're not a cold blooded murderer, Draco." She turned and gazed at him to ask, "Do you have Malfoy Potions Unlimited researching pario potions?"

"Yes, love, we're trying to make it safe to use."

Ginny growled, "Why didn't you tell me? Is that how you learned about the diet?"

"I didn't tell you because it's likely nothing will come of it for years. But if it did, I wanted to surprise you. The research turned up the diet information which I am very willing to start using," Draco replied then chuckled. "The other day, one of the researchers came upon some Muggle studies that proved that if a woman orgasms she's more likely to conceive a boy. So, if I were a more selfish lover and left you hanging…"

She elbowed him, "That isn't funny, Draco."

"The Muggle studies show that it's true," he continued to tease.

"I seriously doubt that Pansy would let Blaise leave her unfulfilled," she declared eyeing her husband. They both laughed at her pointed observation and once their laugher died down Ginny smiled and said, "You can start the diet, but as far as that other piece of information, I think I'll wait until we have seven or eight boys before we try that."

"Sounds good to me," Draco nibbled her ear and she relaxed into his embrace.

Ginny sighed, "Draco, honey, why didn't you ever tell me about your intermittent use of Pervalidus before?"

"It's always been a touchy subject, love, that I never told you I stopped taking it after we had Serpens."

"Daddy!" Cam shouted, "Snog Mummy later! Play with us now, Please!"

"Brilliant idea, Cammy. You heard your son, Malfoy!" Ron added prodding the boys to start up the beach and collect their father.

"Excuse me, love. It looks like I have to go. Tell the house elves to add two more for dinner tonight. Ron and Luna will be joining our dinner party."

Ginny kissed his smirking lips softly and said, "Least we can do for them, after Luna gave us a heads up on that article."

---------------------------------

Ron took a drink of his stout, savoring the delicious dark fruit favors. His brothers had been right about how good it was and Draco, Greg and Vincent weren't bad guys to spend time with. Ron hadn't planned on spending the evening with Ginny; he'd intended to deliver the Skeeter story his father-in-law had Owled him that morning and then leave. But when he learned that Draco's gang of Slytherins was coming for the weekend, he decided that his sister would need someone to talk with and so he stayed.

And it had been a lovely evening so far. The Crabbes had brought their two youngest children, Goyle came with Gary in tow and of course the Malfoy boys were present. When dinnertime came the children went to the kitchen with the house elves and the adults dined on the terrace enjoying the dazzling view of the ocean. They sat around the table with Draco at its head and Padma started the conversation by asking Luna how things were going with baby Sophie. Talk of taking care of infants and raising children monopolized the discussion as was to be expected seeing as both Pansy and Padma were pregnant. What did surprise Ron was how the male Slytherins spoke of their children.

He had always assumed that Slytherins left childcare to their wives until the children where eight or nine. But all these men seemed to know more about infant care then he did himself. Even Blaise, who wasn't a father yet, had stories about caring for Thuban, Cam and Serpens. Ron was glad when dessert was served and the subject changed to the upcoming social season. The conversation about child rearing had made he feel quite low because up to this point in time he had seem himself as a hands-on father. Now he realized that he had done very little compared to the Slytherins.

After dessert the children, freshly bathed and in their pajamas, came outside. They talked their parents into a small fire on the beach and soon each family was sitting on a blanket in front of it. Ron smiled at Thuban and Cam's antics around the fire. They were normal little boys throwing leaves and small sticks into it until Draco threatened to put them to bed if they didn't stop. At some point Thuban had decided his family's blanket was too crowded and he came over to wrestle with Ron. In the last year, Ron had learned that the key to having a wonderful relationship with Thuban was simply to stop disparaging Draco in front of him. While playfully wrestling with his nephew, Ron observed his biggest surprise of the evening: cold hearted Pansy Parkinson, well Zabini now, had little Gary Goyle on her lap in a loving embrace as she reassured him that her love for him wouldn't chance when her baby was born. She even stated he was needed as a big brother to her little girl.

When the clock chimed ten, the parents all agreed that bedtime had been delayed long enough. Draco put out the fire and the wizards climbed the stairs with their children while the rest of the guests followed Ginny into the parlor where she served them evening drinks. Ron stood in the parlor wondering what was to come. In the back of his head he still believed this was all a show and the real Slytherins would soon make their appearance. Then, as if on queue, a child's scream rang throughout the house followed by Draco's angry growl. A smug Ron waited for the monster to show finally himself.

"Bad! Bad! NO!" Leo screamed as he scooted quickly down the stairs to the sound of the loud alarm. Ginny ran up the stairs as Draco hastily made his way down. Ginny got to the toddler first and collected him into her arms. That stopped the alarm to everyone's relief. Leo flailed wildly in her arms so she put him down on the floor where he proceeded to throw himself onto the rug and begin banging his head on the floor. Draco charmed the rug into a soft pillow which infuriated Leo into screaming even more loudly. "No nigh nigh No nigh nigh," the little wizard howled while thrashing his arms and kicking his legs wildly.

"He climbed out of his crib, Ginny. I'll place a confinement charm on it," Draco explained as he bent down to retrieve Leo.

"No," Ginny said as she stopped him. "Let him have his fit."

Draco glanced around the room. "Our guess don't need…," he started to growl.

She took his arm gently in hers to walk him towards the bar. "They're our friends, not merely our guests and they understand."

Draco added an additional charm to make certain Leo couldn't hurt himself and walked over to the bar to pour himself a drink.

"When did he start doing that?" Blaise, who had gone through this tantrum with all of his friends' children, whispered, making sure not to look at Leo.

"Wednesday night, according to Ginny. I'm sick of it already." Draco looked around the room at his other guests. Ginny was distracting Luna and Ron to make sure they didn't pay any attention to Leo while Padma, Vincent, Pansy and Greg were doing the same with Diane. It was nice to have such close friends he thought. Today, it was his child throwing the fit but tomorrow it might be one of theirs. He turned back to Blaise, "Are you and Pansy going to spend the night or go back home?"

Blaise patted Draco's back. "Trying to get rid of us, mate? You did invite us for the weekend."

The blond smirked. "I agree with Ginny and Padma, Blaise. Pansy's carrying the baby lower and she's been making faces a couple times each hour. I've had four, mate. I'm betting you're going to be a Daddy before tomorrow night."

Blaise's expression changed to one of great concern and Draco chuckled, "That's it. You are staying the night. Between all of us, we'll get you and Pansy to St. Mungo's if things do get started. She wants to go to the hospital correct?"

"Yes, she doesn't want a home birth. Her mother had problems."

"It's best for a witch to be where she's most comfortable," Draco told his friend. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. I'm here for you. I wouldn't have made it through Thuban's birth if it wasn't for my parents." He looked back at Leo. The toddler was still crying but had stopped thrashing about. "I have to get that one to bed. I'll be back, mate."

"No nigh nigh! No nigh nigh," Leo continued as his father picked him up. Draco cuddled the boy into his chest.

"Let's go read a nice story, son."

"No nigh nigh!" The toddler kicked his little legs landing two hits just above Draco's belt. The wizard responded by holding the boy closer and putting a firm arm across the boy's legs.

"Owee! Owee! Da dee! No!" Leo cried.

"Stop it." Draco commanded softly.

The babe looked up at the ceiling and called, "Gamfa! Gamfa! Da dee owee!"

Draco closed his eyes. He was losing patience. "Ginevra, a little help ple…"

"Come to Mummy, baby," she said taking the toddler and kissing Draco's cheek.

"No nigh nigh?" Leo asked.

"Yes nigh nigh," she replied and the babe started screaming for his grandfather again. Ginny continued up the stairs, Leo cries silenced by the closing of the nursery door.

Draco picked up his drink. "Let me know when ten minutes passes so I can give Ginny a break."

"Merlin, Malfoy, what's up with Leo? He's always been fine at Mum's," Ron asked.

Draco chuckled, "It's a stage. You'll learn all about it when Sophie between 15 months and two years. Leo, however, is the first one of our children to call for my father. If the little hellion doesn't stop soon, I may just give him to my father."

Crabbe laughed, "That's an empty threat, Draco. You wouldn't want to make Lucius that happy."

"Old Lucius would just blame you for the boy's tantrums," Greg added.

"Lucius seems extremely attached to little Leo," Diane interjected.

Ron grinned. "I knew Lucius was fond of the Weasley red hair for years. Now, we have proof."

"Father always wants what he can't have. Leo's the first Malfoy being raised outside of the manor so it's the first time he hasn't had total access to one of the children." Draco smirked as a very demanding scream came from Leo. "That and I believe they are kindred spirits."

Pansy giggled, "Birds of a feather, I'd say. They don't look alike but they have the same personality. Elizabeth Hooper was very good friends will Lucius' mother and every time Narcissa tells a story about little Leo, Mrs. Hooper offers up one about Lucius as a toddler behaving in the same fashion."

Luna placed her drink on the end table. "That's one thing I can't imagine, Lucius Malfoy as a toddler. I mean no offense, Draco. I would have a hard time picturing Professor Snape or Professor McGonagall as toddlers too."

The groups laughed. "I'd add Argus Filch into that grouping," Greg added.

Padma made a sweet face and tilted her head to one side, "But I could easily see cute little Professors Flitwick, Sprout and Madam Hooch chasing each other through the castle."

"I could see Sibyll Trelawney as a child too," Pansy added.

Diane stepped forward to join the fun, "I could see Hagrid as a toddler. Although, I doubt he was little."

"I saw a picture of him at the age of about nine," Ron stated. "He was at least six feet tall but don't let his size...,"

"He's the kindest man I've ever met," Diane interrupted Ron. She walked over to the redheaded wizard. "I enjoyed his Magical Creatures class."

Draco growled but Ginny came back into the room and cut off any reply he might have made, "_Your son_ is more stubborn and more demanding than _your father_."

The blond chuckled and handed his wife a glass of wine. "Great idea, we'll blame Father." He clinked his glass against hers, "Better him than me any day," he kissed her cheek. "Do I need to go up?"

"No, he finally realized he wasn't going to win."

"That's good," Pansy affirmed. "Now that the kids are asleep, we can discuss the Skeeter article." She took a deep breath. "That bitch went too far saying that Draco used a new type of Pario to conceive the boys. That's why no one would print it. But she's not going to give up. She'll tone it down and Witch Weekly will snap it up."

"It's a good thing it's summer," Blaise added.

Perplexed, Ron asked, "What does it being summer have to do with the article? Draco would have to defend himself no matter the season."

"We're not worried about Draco, Weasley. He's a big wizard and can take care of himself." Goyle shook his head and continued, "It's the impact the article will have on the boys and Ginny that concern us."

"Damn Marietta for starting all of this!" Ron muttered then leaned against the wall. "I hadn't thought about that."

"Seeing as it's summer, we can keep the boys away from places or people who may say hurtful things to them," Ginny continued. "And you don't need to worry about me. I can handle myself."

Draco raised a brow to Ginny, "You, my love, will have to control your temper. We can't have you bringing your wand out to play."

"Oh, Malfoy, you have to let Gin have a little fun. Maybe you can let her throw a couple of bat-boogeys?" Ron quipped.

"Let her?" Draco was incredulous. "Let her?" He went over to his brother-in-law, grinning and asked, "Ron, are you operating under the misconception that I can control Ginevra? I'd be a fool if I thought I could. And I'd be missing a few important parts of myself if I tried." He paused, "I can merely ask for her compliance."

Ron chuckled and nodded. Malfoy did know his sister very well.

The group spent an hour discussing how to protect the children from the press. Then they spent another hour preparing how best to support Ginny. Ron realized for the first time that these Slytherins weren't just Draco's friends but were his sister's as well. There wasn't a word mentioned about how Draco would or could defend himself against whatever article Skeeter work out. In the end, Ron willingly assigned himself the task of speaking one by one to the Weasley clan. As the hour grew late, Draco thanked his friends for their help and support and most of the group retired to bed.

Draco, however, had decided to take a walk alone and hadn't gone far when he heard Greg calling after him, "I'm sorry, Malfoy, but I need a private word."

"What is it, Greg?"

"I'm sure Lucius is going to show up first thing in the morning after he reads your Owl. So you need to know this now." Greg stood close and whispered, "There may be a Parioeffingo potion. Once, when firewhiskey had softened his judgment, my father talked about experimenting on young witches and impregnating them. I thought he was mental until tonight."

"I'll have Father speak with Snape." He patted Greg's arm in thanks.

"Draco, I… hmm…," Greg paused, "well, the Dark Lord gave young Nott an assignment that had to do with a pario potion the night before the final battle."

---------------------------------

Author's notes: Remember that 1 galleon is 5 pounds so Ginny spent £15,000 in one day on clothing mainly. I don't know what it is today but in 2000 the average yearly salary in England was £13,500. So, it's not unreasonable for Draco to question her spending.


	4. Chapter 4

Babies and Pouty Wizards

----------------------------

Luna sat on the balcony watching the sunrise as she nursed her baby. The Malfoy's beach house was an exquisite place surrounded by gardens on three sides and the ocean on the fourth where Luna rested, eyes closed listening to the soothing sounds of the waves breaking on the sand. She rocked back in her chair placing her feet on a stool, remembering the day before when she'd enjoyed this very balcony as Ron played with his nephews in the distance. She hoped to do the same thing this morning. Luna loved being a mother but it was tiring and days like this were too few.

"What would you like for breakfast, sweetheart?" Ron quietly asked as he walked out onto the balcony.

"Don't you want to eat with your sister?"

"_The Malfoys_ will be eating breakfast with her this morning," Ron turned up his nose.

Dreamily, Luna continued, "She normally eats breakfast with at least five of the _Malfoys, _doesn't she? Six if you count her."

"Gin's still a Weasley," he complained softly. Luna giggled at him, he smiled and continued, "Lucius and Narcissa are dropping by. Ginny doesn't care if we eat up here. Goyle's eating in his room." He knelt next to his wife and touched their daughter's rosy cheek. Ron gave her a pleading look hoping she'd agree to eat up here on the balcony.

Luna disappointed him though by insisting, "I'd like to have breakfast with Ginny. Lucius is always very civil when the boys are around," she paused, "but I would like a glass of orange juice now."

Ron rose and headed for the door, "I'll be right back with your juice."

The quiet quarrelling of five young boys caused him to stop. He opened the door just enough to hear their whispers. _Damn,_ he thought, _I should always have a pair of extendable ears on me_. Growing up in a house with five brothers, Ron knew the difference between the hum of boys merely trying to be quiet and the mumbles of boys planning mischief. He could tell that impishness was afoot and hoped it wasn't him they were after. A portable swamp was missing from the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes storeroom and everyone except the twins believed Thuban to have it. Ron hoped he wouldn't be the one to stumble into it and put his ear closer to the crack in the door to listen.

"Why not, Thuban? We have it all planned," Cam protested.

"Yes, I'll go into Diane's room and get it. If she catches me I'll say I had a bad dream," Gary added.

"What are you planning on doing with it?" Thuban inquired.

"See what magic we can do," Kenny almost shouted causing the other boys to hiss at him.

"Bet I summons things farther than you, Thuban," Serpens said boldly, careful to be quiet.

Cam sighed, "We have to do it soon, Thuban. Once she marries Uncle Greg, he'll teach her how to put her wand away so we can't get it."

"They'll sleep together then and it's harder to sneak up on two people," Gary put in.

Ron suppressed his chuckle. He was sure Diane and Greg slept together, just not in front of the children. He put his ear back to the door.

"If you guys had something neat planned to do with the wand, I'd go for it. But it's not worth the risk of getting caught just to play with it," Thuban stated.

"Daddy will only send us to our rooms for a couple hours if we get caught," Cam advised.

"Not me. Wednesday night, Dad said if I do one more thing wrong before I go to summer camp, he'll spank me so hard I wouldn't be able to sit on a broom for a month." The boys gasped at Thuban's words. Ron leaned back and a floorboard creaked. "Besides…" Thuban started then Ron felt his door move open a little more at which point he decided it was time to show himself. The five little wizards stood in front of him.

Thuban smiled, "Good morning Uncle Ron. May I help you?"

"Good morning, Thuban. I was just heading down to get your Aunt Luna a glass of juice."

The boy snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared and bowed low asking, "What is Master Thuban be needing?"

"My Aunt would like a glass of," he looked at Ron.

"Orange Juice," Ron supplied.

"She's in that room, Soppy," Thuban pointed and the elf bowed and Disapparated.

"Snap for an elf, Serpens, I want some biscuits," Kenny asked.

Serpens looked at the ground, "I can only call Tipsy or Nan. They know not to bring biscuits."

"Thuban got us biscuits last night," Gary stated.

Cam gazed enviously at his brother, "That's because the house elves here belong to Malfoy Manor. They have to listen to Grandfather, Daddy and Thuban cause they're the Master of the manor and his heirs."

"But Daddy's orders override Thuban's. That's why he shared with us. Cause if he didn't I'd remind Daddy…" Serpens explained with a smirk.

"Be quiet," Thuban hissed.

Ron ruffled the oldest boy's hair, "I won't rat you out about the biscuits or the wand. But where are Tipsy and Nan? Shouldn't they be watching you?"

----------------------------

"Get off it," Ron grimaced at the sight on the terrace. Ginny glared at her brother while continuing to kiss Draco. Ron could only see the side of Draco's face but it was enough to tell he was smirking.

"There are children present you know," Ron muttered. The children at the table giggled. Luna took his hand.

"It's only a peck, Ron," Luna mumbled.

Draco and Ginny continued to gaze into each other's eyes lovingly as the blond took his wife's left hand, kissed it and then held it between both of his. He was whispering something to her and she was smiling. Ron sighed again and started to open his mouth to object again when Crabbe coughed and drew his attention.

"As much as I'd love to see you get hexed, Weasley, it would likely scare the children," Vincent advised laughing. "You'd best shut it."

"He wouldn't…"

"You're right, he wouldn't, but Ginny will," Crabbe was laughing now along with the children.

It was clear to everyone that Draco and Ginny were in love. If she hadn't been his sister, Ron might have found it endearing, but she was his sister and as such should remain pure and untouched. _Untouched_, Ron grinned to himself reflecting that s_he had four children. _He shook off the thought and quickly surveyed the seating at the table trying to decide where to sit.

Draco at the head, Ginny to his right, Leo in a highchair next to Ginny eating a piece of toast, three empty seats, Gary, Vince and Kenny. To Draco's left were Serpens, Cam, an empty seat, Thuban, two empty seats, Patty and an empty seat. The chair of the foot of the table was also empty but Ron vaguely remembered some rule about that seat being for the guest of honor or the lady of the house. He quickly assessed that the seat between Cam and Thuban was likely being saved for Narcissa. The question was: _where was Lucius going to sit?_ Ron headed for the two seats next to Thuban, thinking he'd be able to avoid sitting across from or next to Lucius there.

Thuban smiled, "Good morning, Uncle Ron and Aunt Luna. I want you to sit next to me."

The rest of the table welcomed the couple and then returned to the conversations they'd been having before the Weasleys showed up. Thuban whispered to his uncle, "So did you figure out what seats are saved for my grandparents?"

Ron shrugged, "Narcissa will likely sit next to Cam. I was thinking Lucius might sit at the foot but there are too many children down there so I'm guessing he'll sit across from Narcissa."

Thuban giggled, "You're right but for the wrong reason. Leo will scream if anyone besides Grandfather sits by him."

"Is that something new? He doesn't mind having others sit next to him at the Burrow."

The little wizard rolled his eyes, "Well, Grandfather never comes to the Burrow does he?" he paused. "Normally, Leo's chair is in between Mum and Dad. He got really excited when Mum placed his chair where it is now. Leo's smart, he knows that means Grandfather is coming."

"Smartest fifteen-month-old I've ever met," Luna affirmed. "Present company excluded, Thuban."

"Nah, he knows more at his age than I did. But that's because he has Serpens, Cam and me to teach him." Thuban looked at his uncle's empty glass and told them, "Breakfast will be served in a couple minutes even if my grandparents aren't here. I can have an elf bring you whatever you want to drink." He looked at his parents in time to see them kiss and he giggled, "Mum should have ordered your beverages but she's distracted."

Ron growled, "He does that to annoy me."

"Dad was kissing her before you came down. Mum's that way because…"

An Apparition pop stopped both the conversation and the kiss as Serpens shouted at the sight of his grandparents, "Aunt Pansy's having her baby!"

"Gamfa, Gamfa," Leo screamed until Lucius kissed his forehead.

The toddler started to complain when Lucius walked away, so he kissed the babe's cheek telling him, "Hush, I'll be back, I must help your grandmother to her chair."

To Ron's astonishment, Leo quieted and watched Lucius courteously assist Narcissa to her seat between Thuban and Cam. Lucius quickly returned to his seat to Leo's great delight and general pleasantries were exchanged by all.

Thuban turned to his uncle and explained, "Mum always gets all kissy face with Dad when she hears about new babies." The boy turned up his nose, "It's a witch thing."

Luna smiled at her nephew. "It sure is, sweetheart," she agreed turning to Ginny and asking, "when did she go to St. Mungos?"

"Around 1 o'clock this morning," Ginny looked from Narcissa to Luna. "Her contractions were 15 minutes apart. I tried to convince her to wait until they were closer but she insisted on going then. Draco had to Apparate her there and I Apparated Blaise. He was a wreck," Ginny giggled.

With that said, Ginny proceeded to direct the house elves as they served breakfast and once that was completed she began again, "I Flooed to their mothers to tell them and then picked up the bag Pansy had packed for the hospital. By the time I got back, Draco had Blaise calmed down. We left St. Mungos at 3 a. m. and Pansy's contractions were ten minutes apart. I contacted Parvati for her this morning and she left with Padma for St. Mungo's early."

Narcissa was clearly happy and excited. "Violet must be very happy. Only a year and a half ago she thought she would never have a grandchild."

They were interrupted by a deafening scream as Leo began to have another tantrum. "Mo… Mo…" he screamed again and Ginny made to remove him from the room as Draco watched, wand at the ready in case the highchair started to tip.

Leo threw his head back against the chair once and leaned forward to do it again when Lucius growled a single command, "Stop." Lucius placed one hand firmly on the highchair securing it in place and Leo stopped thrashing and stared into his grandfather's eyes. It was silent for a few moments then Lucius spoke, his voice firm but not harsh, expressing love and caring while, at the same time, demanding to be obeyed, "That was uncalled for, Leo. Your father apparently has yet to inform you that Malfoys do not have tantrums." The senior Malfoy cleared his throat to stop the quiet snickers that filled the air. The adults didn't know what was funnier, the claim that Malfoys didn't have tantrums, the fact that Lucius blamed Draco for Leo's outburst or that Lucius was talking to the toddler as if the child would comply.

Once it was silent Lucius went on, "Young man, screaming and thrashing about will not be allowed in my presence. Proper behavior is a must. Now what do you desire?" Lucius pointed at the platter of eggs, "Would you like more eggs?" Leo shook his head and Lucius repeated this process until finally coming to the sausages. "Would you like sausages?"

Leo gave his grandfather a toothy grin and affirmed his desire with a nod and a, "Peas". Lucius cut the sausage into small pieces for the toddler and received a, "Tanks".

Ginny mumbled to her husband, "Leo couldn't have understood, he's too young." Then she thought for a minute, "They must have a telepathic connection."

Draco grinned at her and turned to Lucius, "You'll have to teach me how to do that, Father Leo's temper has been a problem at bedtime for the last few days."

"Leo is no problem to put to sleep," Lucius puffed.

Narcissa smiled at her husband, "That's because you allow the little cherub to fall asleep on your chest."

Lucius gazed incredulously at his wife and denied her accusation, "The boy is placed in his crib when he's at the Manor."

Narcissa turned up the corners of her mouth ever so slightly and answered, "Of course he is, dear."

The Senior Malfoy glimpsed around the table looking for a way to change the subject and made eye contact with Luna, "Mrs. Weasley, I wanted to thank you for informing Draco and Ginevra of that article yesterday."

"It was my pleasure," Luna replied, "the least I could do for a close friend like Ginny." Luna noticed Thuban listening intently, so she changed the subject, "I've always wanted to see this beach house. It's beautiful. Has it been in your family long?"

Thuban cut in before Lucius could respond, "It's been in the family for years," he answered, as his eyes moved from one adult to another's. "What is this article everyone's talking about?" He had hinted around all day yesterday and hadn't gotten an answer, so he decided to be direct.

"Mind your manners, young man. Your aunt was addressing me," Lucius advised his grandson. "We've owned the land for over 500 years, but my father had the house built for my mother the year I was born."

"What story were you speaking of Grandfather?" Thuban asked again.

"It is an adult matter. Something you need not worry about, young man."

Thuban turned to Luna and announced, "This house is 53 years old."

Lucius scowled at his grandson, "Have you enjoyed these last couple of days at the Beach house, Thuban?" The boy knew his biscuit supply was going to be cut off, but he had still won. His grandfather hated when others knew his age and that little cheek was worth a few biscuits. "Draco," Lucius continued, "have you remembered that the house elves here follow the Manor's rules?"

Draco snapped his fingers on his right hand a couple of times and Soppy appeared with another house elf. "Master Thuban's requests for food or drink must be cleared with me or my wife."

"As Master Draco wishes," the house elves bowed. Draco went to dismiss them but Lucius stopped him.

"Elves, you will also verify Master Thuban's requests for you to purchase items with his parents." Lucius then dismissed the elves.

Thuban turned to his frowning father and made a pleaded, "Soppy just picked me up some trick wands, self-inking quills, spell-checking quills and reusable hangman. I didn't even try to get any cool stuff like Weasleys' Wild-Fire Whiz-Bangs or Ton-Tongue Toffees. Uncle Fred and George are scared of Mum and Grandma, so they won't sell them to me. If I was trying to be sneaky, I would have sent the elf to Zonko's." Draco's look softened slightly.

Narcissa's eyes moved from Thuban to Lucius, "Are you two quite done?"

"Are we done, Thuban?" Lucius asked.

The boy's eyes darted to his grandfather. He wasn't sure if the old wizard had anything else on him, but Draco wasn't looking happy so Thuban took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry for my earlier cheek, Grandfather." His eyes moved back to his father to see if all was well and found that Draco was back to making eyes with Ginny.

----------------------------

Draco's entrance into the small study at the beach house was nothing short of gleeful. Lucius was perplexed as to why his son was so happy given their current problems with Rita Skeeter and took the opportunity to question his son as they sat across from each other in the wing-backed chairs in front of the fireplace.

"You are extremely jovial for a wizard who will likely be spending thousands of galleons defending himself and his business against Ms. Skeeter's article. This story could cost us business deals as well, Draco. She will get some form if it into print."

"I understand, Father, and I'm not taking the matter lightly. You do have our attorneys working on this?" Draco's answer was measured and serious but his face was still lit up by a blissful grin.

"Of course I do," Lucius replied with a frown. "Merlin, boy, what's gotten into you? You're acting as if you've been hit with a cheering charm."

Draco walked to the window and watched Ginny playing with their children. "She still loves me. I mean she really loves me. That article showed the worst about me, all my dark deeds from the war were detailed, and she still wants to have more children with me."

"I'm not following you, Draco."

Draco turned to his father and explained, "Ginevra, Father. She read that rubbish and straight off she believed me. There was no doubt in her mind of my innocence. She read the details of my early crimes in the last war. She was reminded of the ruthless boy I was and still she loves me." He paused. "Yes, this article will cost us galleons. Yes, we will have to once again work hard to rebuild our family name. However, I will not lose the one thing I hold dearest, my family."

Lucius rose and joined his son at the window. Ginny was wearing a blindfold and spinning while the boys and Rani ran away from her. Each boy covered his mouth in varying attempts to suppress giggles as they played blind man's bluff. Draco smiled at his father, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

The older wizard nodded.

"Ginny thinks it's time to have another. It's hard to believe really. She reads about the type of monster people think I am. Her brother even reminds her of my past offenses against her. Despite it all, she informs me last night that she wishes to carry another child of mine."

"That is wonderful news son," Lucius replied as he watched Narcissa join in the game. "Let's complete our task so we can join them."

It didn't take long for the Malfoy wizards to formulate a plan. This wasn't the first time a reporter attacked them or their business dealings and they managed to finish in time to enjoy three hours on the beach before lunch. They played with the children and chatted with the guests as Narcissa delighted in holding baby Sophie. The babe had her mother's blonde hair and her father's sparkling blue eyes.

After lunch Ron and Luna left the beach house for a prior engagement and the Goyles said their goodbyes soon after, leaving only the Malfoys and Crabbes for 3 o'clock tea.

"I wonder if Padma went home," Vincent questioned as he reached for another creampuff.

"She told me she'd be coming back here," Ginny informed him.

"I hope everything is going well for Pansy," Narcissa added.

Vincent looked at his watch. "The children are to be at her parent's at four. I'll have to Floo them and see…"

Just then a very tired Padma appeared at his side and plopped into the chair next to him. "Merlin, I didn't realize it was so late."

"So, how're Pansy and the baby?" Ginny asked.

"She's still in labor. Poor thing got to six centimeters and stopped. The midwitch had her walking the halls of St. Mungo's for the last two hours and her labor finally started again before I left. They think it will be a few more hours." Vince handed her a cup of tea. "Thank you, dear." He nodded then placed a plate of savories in front of her avoiding the scones and pastries. Padma had the bad habit of over indulging in sweets when pregnant. In a show of support Vincent abandoned his half eaten cream puff for a small cucumber sandwich. She smiled at him gratefully and then turned back to the women.

"The pain-relief charms are working so she's not in pain, but she is exhausted. The baby seems to be responding well, but poor Blaise," she paused, "Pansy's been napping off and on. Their mothers have been taking turns napping too but none of them will let poor Blaise so much as close his eyes." Padma paused to have a bit of sandwich and same tea. "Parvati's trying to convince Pansy to let him have a lie down. The poor wizard's been awake for over thirty hours!"

"If he'd stayed where he belongs, in the waiting room or his study, he wouldn't have this problem," Lucius offered.

Ginny looked at Draco and rolled her eyes. She would have loved to tell her father-in-law what she thought of his opinion, but she held her tongue. Her boys were playing next to them, and her bickering with Lucius always distressed them.

"I used to share your opinion, Father, but now I wouldn't dream of not being with Ginevra." Draco turned to Padma and smiled, "If Blaise truly wanted a little rest, he'd have left. Don't worry about him. You should…" Draco stopped himself from telling her that she should take a nap herself. Padma, like most pregnant witches, was very moody when tired and he didn't want to risk being hexed.

Narcissa picked up on his concern and finished his sentence, "Padma, dear, you look weary. Have you been up since 7 o'clock?" The dark haired witch nodded. "Goodness," Narcissa continued, "when I was seven months along with Draco, I needed to lie down and rest every three hours."

Beautiful Padma genteelly dabbed the corners of her mouth with her napkin and confided, "I normally do get a little rest after lunch and then again around five."

"Why don't you go up now? Vincent can get the children to your parents and bring your dress back for the Davies' Ball tonight. It's just down the bend from here anyway," Ginny added.

Padma made an attempt to stand and Vincent quickly got to his feet to help her. He whispered something to her and she snapped, "I'm more then capable of climbing a flight of stairs by myself." She bowed her head smiling at the others and gave her farewells. As she walked inside she frowned back at her husband.

Crabbe waited a couple of minutes before returning to his chair. "Thank you, Ginny, Mrs. Malfoy. Last time I tried to get her to rest, she hit me with a stinging hex."

----------------------------

The Davies had a large tent placed on their beachfront. Enchanted lanterns lit pathways to the beach, their small pier and the main house, a cottage with three bedrooms, a small kitchen and a living room. The surrounding grounds were massive and thirty round tables for ten circled the large dance floor inside the opulent tent. The Davies were intent upon working their way up the social ladder and had pulled out all the stops for this ball at their summer home. Henry Davies had just been promoted to head the Department for International Business Affairs and every business owner in England doing business with the Ministry was there.

So, the evening was more of a business meeting for Draco than a ball, and he wasn't one bit happy about it. International trade was the topic of conversation during dinner. Draco tried his best to change the subject a number of times, but the other businessmen at the table, older and staid, returned to the topic repeatedly. To make matters worse, they demanded his participation. He tried a number of times to have a side conversation with his beautiful wife but would only get a couple of words out before being called back into the main discussion at the table. There was nothing he could do. Currently, he was working on large deals with each wizard present and couldn't risk upsetting any of them.

After dinner he made up an excuse about needing to speak with his banker. "Yes, it's true. Bill Weasley is my brother-in-law and it's essential that I greet him," Draco said and chuckled as he led Ginny away from the table. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I…"

She kissed his cheek and reassured him, "It's fine, Draco. That's the price I pay for being married to a leader of industry," Ginny giggled as she pulled him along towards her brother.

"Oh Merlin, I'd forgotten," Draco stopped her, "Ginny, what would you say about having a party for around two hundred at the beach house?"

She stared at him, "One like this?"

"No, I believe your brothers want a very informal party. You know, where the attire is swimwear."

The redhead raised a questioning brow at her husband, "My brothers want a party for around two hundred people?"

He smiled, "Yes. I told them about our annual nogtail roast and they want to invite a herd of people. They asked to use the beach house grounds and I told them I'd run it by you."

"You're willing to let two hundred Gryffindors onto your property?" she asked, skeptical.

"They're _our_ grounds, not just mine, and they won't all be Gryffindors. We'll have to work out the guest list with your brothers. I do prefer not to have the place over run with Mud…"

"Draco," she hissed.

"I'm not fond of Muggleborns and I would prefer to keep their presence limited."

Ginny shook her head and frowned, accepting that there were some things she couldn't change about him. "If we're going to use the nogtails from your hunt, we have to have it in three weeks. I don't know if…"

"I see you've asked her about the party," Bill grinned having made his way over to the couple. He lead them over to his table and once they were seated and had greeted Fleur, Ginny turned to her brother to continue discussing the proposed party.

"We normally have a small roast two weeks after the hunt and I already have food and drink arranged for fifty on the thirtieth. If I move it out a week to July 7, I'm sure I can arrange it for a hundred, but no more." She paused, "I don't think that large a party is a good thing. Maybe we shouldn't have a party at all. Has Ron talked to you?"

Bill nodded, "He showed me a copy of that rubbish before we got here."

"If that hits the papers…"

Draco took her hand, "Our attorneys have already spoken with the Prophet and the magazines. Since we've threatened to sue, it will take at least a month for any story containing our names to get printed. They'll be passing everything through their legal departments first."

"Ginny, see how much food and drink you can get for the thirtieth. It's a better date for our lot," Bill grinned. "The boys and I have been talking. We knew you wouldn't let us down."

"They've given me a list," Fleur continued, "and the twins need to cull their numbers. I believe they have invited everyone they have ever met." The four laughed. "Charlie has twenty people on his list and we have twenty five and that counts the children of course."

"How many children, Fleur? I always use a two to one ratio for the food count," Ginny opened her handbag and pulled out a quill and parchment.

The French witch thought for a couple of moments calculating mentally, "Twenty seven adults and eighteen children, including your parents and Hermione and her children."

"I think we can do it then," Ginny replied, "we'll just tell the twins they're limited to two dozen people each. That'll put us at an even hundred." She turned to Draco and asked, "Do you mind if I don't invite Flint and Warrington? It may cause problems with the twins around."

"That's fine with me, love. Thuban doesn't get along with Marcus' oldest anyway. But while we're excluding people," Draco's voice turned ruthless, "I don't want Finnegan or _Jordan_." He uttered Jordan's name with a snarl and gnashed teeth, "They might have an accident, a very nasty accident indeed."

"The boys and I would help you with Lee," Bill sneered.

"You will do no such thing. You'll do us no good in Azkaban," Ginny fired back.

Draco's eyes were a chilling black now and surprisingly so were Bill's. His voice was pitched low and unforgiving, "If I were to get caught, which I wouldn't, no wizarding court in the world would convict me once they heard the reason."

Ginny pulled on Draco's arm. "Stop it, you're scaring me. Stop it," tears were forming in her eyes.

His expression softened and he caressed her cheek, "Alright, I'm sorry." Draco rose from his chair, bowed his head and offered her his hand, "Would you care to dance, my love?"

----------------------------

The Burrow had changed in the last year. It wasn't shabby anymore. The house had never been dirty, but it had been cluttered, in need of updated furniture and fresh paint. The changes began after Ron's wedding when he and Charlie moved out around the same time, leaving Molly with little to do. So she began by removing the clutter from her home and informing her children to take anything of theirs they wanted to keep; the Burrow would no longer be their storage shed. She made Arthur move all of his Muggle collection to the shed and the once cramped house now appeared almost spacious. Molly then proceeded to paint every room and, led by Fleur, the Weasley children pooled their money and gave Molly an account at the furniture shop as a combined Christmas, anniversary and birthday present.

The Weasley matriarch had no problem with the new items for their living room and kitchen but did complain that new furniture was to be purchased for the bedrooms as well. It was only when Ginny took her to the Little Wizards and Witches Bedroom Shop that Molly stopped objecting. Ron and Ginny's old bedrooms were small and if she wanted to accommodate all of her grandchildren at once she would need two beds in each room. So she happily purchased a loft castle for Ron's old room with twin bed on top for Serpens and a full bed on the bottom for Leo and Preston. For Ginny's room they got a dollhouse loft with a perfect twin bed on top for Brittany and a place for a crib for Sophie underneath.

A queen bed was purchased for Percy's room, so it could be used for adult guests and the changes to the twins' old room were the best. Years of the twins' experiments had left the floor and walls of the large rectangular room with a number of black burn marks. It needed to be totally redone. When Molly found Gabe and Thuban had drawn Quidditch goal posts on the shorter walls and were using a rubber ball to play a non-flying version of the wizarding game, she decided to decorate the room in that theme. So the walls were painted as a sky with enchanted white clouds moving high on the walls and ceiling. A green grass like carpet was laid down and loft beds were placed along each of the long walls, one bed on each side of the window and door. From each loft hung one of the four Hogwarts house colors and coat of arms and three Quidditch hoops stood before each short wall.

The Quidditch pitch design was a hit with her grandsons and her sons as well. Fred, George and Charlie were the first ones to sleep in the room. They had jokingly invited Ginny to join them because according to George, "She was the only Weasley who didn't mind sleeping in a Slytherin's bed." The three wizards were left gaping at the door moments later when Ginny gave her brothers the famous Malfoy smirk and replied, "No thank you. I much prefer sleeping with a Slytherin _in my bed_. Draco's waiting." Then she Disapparated.

As a result of these changes, Cam no longer disliked spending his Saturday nights at the Burrow. In fact, when he knew Bill's children were also staying, he looked forward to it. He enjoyed playing Gobstones and Thuban out right refused to play it with him or at all, for that matter. Brittany, however, was as fond of it as he and, to his surprise, his Grandma was, in his opinion, the best Gobstones player in all of England! Cam made sure that Tipsy always came to the Burrow with him so she could do the cleaning and free Molly up to play. Molly used the elf sparingly at first but had become accustomed to her and now had Tippy doing her ironing.

"Great shot, Grandma," Cam exclaimed.

Brittany sulked, "You're only saying that because it was my gobstone."

The little wizard shook his head, "I said it when she got mine two shots ago." He put Brittany's stone back and handed Molly hers. "Show us how you did that, Grandma, please?"

The two children drew close as Molly explained her technique. The three continued to play their game on the mat in a corner of the living room while, in the opposite corner, Arthur, Serpens, Thuban and Gabe played Exploding Snap.

"You can't play that card, Serpens, you ninny," Thuban said, exasperated.

"We're never going to get through a game playing with that dingbat," Gabe added just as upset as his cousin.

"Boys," Arthur eyed the two oldest.

"Sorry," Thuban said.

"I'm sorry too," Gabe added. "Grandpa, can't he sit on your lap again?"

"Now boys, Serpens needs to learn how to play for himself. As older brothers, you need to teach and help your younger siblings," Arthur informed the boys.

"He's not my brother," Gabe hissed softly not meaning for Arthur to hear.

"Then consider this training for dealing with Brittany."

While Arthur once again explained the game to Serpens, Thuban's eyes moved to the center of the room where Leo and Preston were playing with blocks. The two toddlers got along nicely when their parents weren't around. Thuban spotted Leo yawn and rub his eyes so he set his cards down and went over to tell Molly.

"Grandma," he whispered and pointed at his youngest brother. Leo rubbed his sleepy eyes again. The witch whispered to Brittany and Cam telling them to continue the game without her and with the skill possessed by only an experienced mother of twins, she lifted the two toddlers, one on each hip. Arthur nodded at her, and she climbed the stairs.

Thuban returned to the table noticing for the first time that Serpens' eyes were tearing. Arthur placed a comforting arm around the boy's shoulder and whispered into his ear. Serpens wiped his eyes. Thuban then whispered to Gabe, "What's he crying about?"

"Because he can't play the game right," Gabe rolled his eyes. "We're going to get another talk about being good older brothers once they're all in bed," the eight-year-old groaned at the idea.

"Oh," Thuban replied in a carefree tone. He assumed Gabe was upset because Uncle Bill, his father, was an older brother; so he didn't need Grandpa's advice on the topic. But Thuban did. Grandfather and Dad were only children and both Grandmother and Mum were the youngest in their families. Thuban always found Arthur's advice helpful. After all, Grandpa was an oldest brother too. Their last conversation went through Thuban's head and he turned to his little brother, "Sur." Thuban's use of the nickname earned a smile from Serpens. "You're doing well. It took Mum and Dad ages to teach me, and I didn't have to deal with a prat of an older brother calling me names."

Serpens beamed and Arthur gave Thuban an approving wink.

Up in Ron's old bedroom, Molly rocked the two toddlers while reading a touch-me book to them. Preston cuddled to his grandma, holding her tight and enjoying being rocked. His eyes were closed and his thumb in his mouth. The eighteen-month-old didn't seem to care about the book while his fifteen-month-old cousin did. Leo was excited and spent a long time touching every item in the little book. The toddler giggled as he touched the Puffskein fur in the book.

After letting Leo touch the white Unicorn coat, Molly placed the book on the table next to the chair and hugged each boy while she hummed a soft tune. It wasn't long before both boys were fast asleep. With wandless magic, Molly turned down the bed and placed both boys in it. She kissed them goodnight, tucked the blankets tight around them and placed a spell on each side so they couldn't fall out of bed.

She wasn't surprised when Arthur showed up just then. His timing had always seemed perfect. "Molly, I've put the rest of the children to bed. Brittany's been tucked in and the boys are getting into their pajamas. I'll kiss these two good night and meet you in the twin's room."

An hour later the couple cuddled on the settee in front of their fireplace. "If I thought any of that article was correct, I'd have Draco's head," Molly muttered into her husband's chest. "I'll be having a talk with Ginny. I understand she wants a daughter, but she needs to let nature take its course."

Arthur grinned. "She may never have a little girl if she does that Mollycoddle. The Ministry birth records go back six hundred years and in all that time, no Malfoy has had a daughter." He gave her a quick squeeze and continued, "No Malfoys had more than two children either and Narcissa is from a family of all witches. Ginny wouldn't do anything to endanger herself. And I believe Draco can be trusted. He keeps you well abreast of her health. If they had all girls and it was a wizard he was after, I would think differently."

Molly nodded. "Have you spoken with Bill? Have all the children had a look at the article?"

"Everyone except Percy, of course. The boys think that it's rubbish. Fred and George had a wonderful laugh about Thuban being Draco's double. They pointed out that Skeeter's never meet Thuban and they intend to train him up a bit so that when the story does hit, everyone will know she's a nutter."

Molly sat up giving Arthur a firm look, "I'll be having a word with them," she growled. "Merlin knows the boy has too much of their wicked sense of humor and willingness to experiment. I'm too old to deal with that again."

----------------------------

Draco's hands slowly meandered towards Ginny's bottom as they kissed and she giggled responsively when he squeezed her backside and nibbled his way to the nape of her neck. The redhead moaned before pushing him away, "I need to wash the sand off. Some devilishly handsome prat accosted me on the beach."

The blond wizard stepped forward in pursuit of her neck again, "You seemed to enjoy our roll in the sand."

She pushed him away again, "Yes, but sand and sex do not good bedfellows make." Ginny turned her back and ordered, "Unzip me."

He unzipped the dress slowly and slipped his left arm inside it and around her ribcage, his hand creeping towards her breasts. Ginny stepped away, "You're a bad, bad wizard, Draco Malfoy. I told you I needed a shower first."

"Of course, my love," he relented and started to remove his own clothing.

Ginny stepped out of her dress and slip before turning her head to see Draco in his boxers and socks, "I'm showering alone, Draco."

Affronted, he muttered, "I'm must be losing my touch."

Ginny laughed at his discomfort. "Merlin, no, Draco. Your touch remains irresistible," she kissed his cheek, "and you know what'll happen if you join me in the shower..."

"I'll…" he started.

"We'll never make it to the bed. Please indulge me in this and have a little patience." She stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, "Shower in Serpens' room, please."

Draco was back quickly and taking a small bottle of potion from his nightstand, drank it. A wave of his hand dimmed the candles and he sat on the bed in his robe smirking when the bathroom door opened a crack. He could only see Ginny's propped up leg as she dried it. The view sent most of his blood where it would be put to good use. Ginny touched the ring on her leg and called, "Draco, love, have you found a potion?"

"Yes, and taken it," he replied.

She removed the ring and came into the bedroom wearing her robe. "Good. It's unlikely that I'd get pregnant the first month without the ring, but we need to use other methods for the next 15 days at least." Ginny sat at her vanity, lifted her wand, dried her hair and started to brush it. "You do know how to use the potion and its limitations?"

"Ginny," he growled, "you're killing the mood."

"Well, I want to make sure we're giving this its best chance for success. If I get pregnant in the next two weeks, I'll have a boy. Besides you admitted today you didn't comply with other potion instructions."

Draco sat up and growled some more, "I didn't give a damn about the Pervalidus potion, but this I care about. Merlin knows I want our daughter. And if you don't believe that, I definitely don't want you pregnant and puking your guts out before our trip mid July." He realized his mistake too late and immediately made his way from the bed to her side where he caressed her arms and apologized, "I'm sorry, Gin." He paused. "The potion needs to be taken at least 15 minutes ahead of time and it only works for four hours."

She turned and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Ginny looked at his reflection in the mirror as she applied lotion to her hands, "Draco, I don't want to send Thuban to camp tomorrow. The article could…"

Draco went and crawled into bed complaining, "Bloody hell, Ginevra, why ruin a perfectly romantic evening?" Pouting, he covered his head with a growl.

"Draco, we need to discuss this. I don't want Thuban away from us when…"

He popped out of the covers, "We've been over this, Ginevra. It's unlikely the story will be printed in the next week." Draco paused and calmed himself. "If for some reason it is, I'll Apparate to the camp and collect him right away. There is no risk he'll be exposed to the story or to people who've read it because the camp receives its newspaper and magazines a day late. It will be far more upsetting to Thuban if we cancel his trip than if I pick him up early."

Ginny crawled into bed beside him and agreed, "He's been looking forward to going since he got Greggy's first Owl."

"Precisely!" Draco snorted, rolled away from her and waved his hand turning out the lights.

Ginny waved her hand turning the lights back on.

"Ginevra, you made it quite clear you're not interested this evening. Now, I would like to get some sleep," he pouted.

She leaned over him, "I never said I wasn't interested. Simply needed to clear my mind." He eyed her and she smiled, "Plus you're so damn adorable when you pout, Draco."

"I'm not in the mood anymore," he growled.

The redhead kissed his neck, licked his ear, sucked on his lobe and then whispered, "Bet I can get you in the mood." Sure enough within a couple of well-placed kisses, he was indeed in the mood. But just then a tawny owl flew into the room, landing on Draco's nightstand hooting excitedly until Ginny removed the parchment and started to read.

"Clearly not my night," Draco muttered.

Ginny showed Draco the photo, "They've had an anniversary baby! Rosetta Lynn Zabini, born on Sunday, June 17, 2007 at 12:15 a.m. She weighs 3.50 kg and is 48.1 cm long. She and Pansy are doing fine. Blaise is going to bring them home tomorrow afternoon and he's asking everyone to wait until then to visit."

"Lovely," Draco replied as he removed the letter from her hand. "Now, where were we?"

----------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Beach House Party

----------------------------

The teenaged witch the Malfoys employed to watch the children on those occasions when Molly and Narcissa were too busy to do so was escorted by Tipsy the house elf into Ginny's sitting room and announced, "Misses Kim be here, Mistress."

Ginny turned, surprised to see the young witch, "I wasn't expecting you today, Kim. I'd've opened the Floo had I known."

Kim, tall and slender, smiled in response and explained, "I turned seventeen last week and got my Apparition license the same day. I hope my mother didn't get the days mixed up. She told me your husband wanted me here Wednesday at eleven."

With an Apparition pop, Draco appeared at the side of Ginny's chair, greeted Kim with a bow, "Wonderful to see you, Kim. I'm so glad you were able to make it on such short notice," kissed Ginny and revealed, "Love, I have a magnificent lunch in the village planned for us."

Ginny smiled at him, her eyes shining with pleasure. He was a wizard of his word and had been keeping her so busy that she'd had little free time to worry about Thuban off at camp. Not only had Draco been spending extra time with her, but he'd also pledged her time to the Wizarding Orphanage as well where she'd picked up Pansy's commitments, leaving the new mother to recover from childbirth and get used to caring for her newborn. Ginny had spent a great deal of time finalizing the plans for the yearly carnival and fair, an event important not only as a source of fun for the orphans. It was the institution's primary fundraiser.

"Draco did tell you that Thuban is away?" she asked Kim who nodded in reply as Ginny continued, "you'll only have the three."

"Kimmy, Kimmy," Serpens and Cam shouted as they came running into the room followed by Leo who toddled over to his father and demanded to be picked up. But Draco distracted the baby with a licorice wand, took Ginny's hand, said their good-byes and Disapparated.

Since their beach house was located in a popular vacation spot for both wizards and Muggles, they didn't have to Apparate far. The only wizarding hotel and restaurant in the area sat on a small peninsula and like most wizarding buildings couldn't be seen by Muggles. The surrounding beach was loaded with wizarding children enjoying their holiday and Draco and Ginny sat inside at a small table for two where they could have a quiet, cozy lunch. Wine and starters awaited them as Draco held Ginny's chair for her before sitting himself.

When he reached across the narrow table to run his fingers over the top of her hand, she intertwined her fingers with his. But she wasn't ready yet to lose herself in the intimacy of his gaze, so she ignored his soft caresses. This she regretted when he began to speak, his voice laced with pain.

"Ginny, I'm sorry I've been so busy this week. I know I promised to spend more time with you but that was before the article. It takes time to check with the attorneys every morning to make sure nothing's in print. And then there's Blaise…"

She squeezed his hand without looking up, "I'm not upset with you. I'm not upset all. I'm just not ready for..." Ginny was unable to speak for a moment when she met his gaze. This one look said more than any words ever could. She relaxed and started breathing again. "That look," she finished in a whisper.

His eye's sparkled and bliss suffused his every feature. "I can't help myself. My soul compels me."

Ginny would never understand how he did it but she could feel it. It seemed as if their souls were intertwining. She could barely feel his hand holding her own as she was overwhelmed with feelings of love, devotion, admiration, trust and security. She did not doubt that he loved her. Her body started to tingle and she could feel her hand in his again. She smiled and focused on letting her love for him shine through her eyes.

Draco spoke again, his voice soft and loving, "Ginevra, relax love. It was already there. Your love for me is always in your eyes. I see it every day. But more importantly you show it in your actions." His face came back into her focus and she leaned over and kissed him.

"Draco, why don't you grab a sandwich and we can have a walk on the beach?"

"Will I get to wear you on my arm?" he smiled broadly.

"Of course."

He stood up from the table offering his gorgeous wife his hand, "I don't need a sandwich."

----------------------------

Ginny opened the door to their car saying, "Draco, please come out and be a little social. The Towlers and Slopers are waiting here too."

"I don't know them," he replied going back to the paperwork in front of him.

She rolled her eyes, "Draco, please."

He set down his work and smiled at her, "If it means that much to you." Getting out of the car, he put his arm around her waist and approached the other couples waiting at the bus stop for their children to return from camp.

"Draco," Ginny started, "this is Kenneth Towler and his wife Alice. Kenneth was in Fred and George's year at Hogwarts and Alice went to the Asian Wizarding School." Ginny turned to the next couple and continued, "This is Jeffery Sloper and his wife Jane. Jeffery went to school with Charlie."

Draco exchanged pleasantries with each person although they seemed hesitant to shake his hand.

"Ah, here it comes," said Kenneth as a violet triple-decker bus came into sight.

Jane whispered to her husband Jeffery, "I can't see a thing. I'll never get used to this."

Draco sneered and hissed softly to Ginny, "She's a Muggle."

Nonplussed, she smiled at him and replied, "It appears so, doesn't it?"

The Slope and Towler boys, both around nine or ten, came off the front of the bus while the conductor came off the back with a firm grip on Thuban pulling the boy along.

"Shut it, Flint. Brains don't exactly run in your family," Thuban clearly yelled as he stepped off the bus.

Ginny hissed to Draco, "Michael is just like his father, a great bulling git."

Draco didn't respond. There was rancor between the two boys and neither was blameless. He couldn't remember which one had started the feud. Ginny gasped as Thuban turned to face her and she saw his black eye and the blood on his shirt. She collected him into her arms and fawned over him as Draco spoke with the conductor.

"Thuban and the Flint boy were yelling insults back and forth most of the trip. I thought I had it handled, placing one at the back and the other at the front but when I was unloading the last lot, they ran for each other."

"I'll have a word with him," Draco replied.

Just then he overheard the Towler boy whispering to his father as he collected his luggage, "No dad, Goyle and Crabbe weren't on the bus, he took Michael on all by himself."

"Got, a little more Weasley than Malfoy in him then," the father replied.

Draco sneered at Kenneth Towler making sure Ginny didn't see him do so. He picked up Thuban's trunk and went back to his family where Ginny hugged and kissed Thuban until everyone else had left. Thuban was a bright red by the time she released him. "About time," he exhaled and then gave his father a cheeky grin until he heard Draco clear his throat.

"Ginny, why don't you get in the car? Thuban and I will put his trunk in the boot," Draco stated. Ginny agreed, so Draco helped her into the car and then walked to the boot with his son.

When it was open hiding them from Ginny's sight, Draco turned to Thuban for an explanation. "He called Mum a rude name."

Draco nodded not really sure it was the truth. His sons had learned that, at least in Draco's eyes, defending Ginny was the one good reason for fighting. "We'll discuss it further at home." He looked around to make sure they weren't being observed and then lifted the boy up, hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "Merlin, I missed you, son." Then he mumbled mostly to himself, "Blimey, you're growing up too fast for my liking." He put Thuban down, placed the luggage in the boot and helped his son into the car. Thuban sat between his parents and chatted as the driver headed for Malfoy Manor.

Ginny took her wand out and healed his bruises. "I knew something like this would happen. Don't worry, Thuban, you won't have to go to camp again."

"But I want to go. I had a great time. That coward Flint only jumped me after Greg and Victor had left. I still got the best of him. It's his blood on my shirt not mine. I only got the black eye because he hit me after the conductor had hold of me." He smiled at his mum, "I missed everyone but it was lots of fun being with all the kids. I learned a lot too. My cabin leader is going to be the Head boy at Hogwarts. His name was Roger. He's a Hufflepuff and was nothing like I thought a puffer would be. Roger was smart and a great horse and broom rider. A boy named Cody was in my cabin. Both of his parents are Squibs but he's a wizard. What would that make him, Dad? He's grandparents are all pure-bloods. So I think he's a pure-blood but Flint said Cody is a Muggle-born."

"He's a pure-blood but many would…" Draco paused and looked at Ginny. Her face was creasing in disapproval. "Thuban, let's not worry about classifying him. Was he well-behaved and nice?"

"Yes, but I feel a little sorry for him. His grandparents and parents are always arguing about where it's best for him to live. His parents want him to live with them but his grandparents think he'd be better off living in the magical world." Thuban looked out the window. "Oh, Dad, is something wrong with Grandfather? He kept sending Octavian with letters for me every night. The bird wouldn't leave and cuddled up with me all night."

"Are you sure it was Octavian, Thuban? He's your Grandfather's first owl. That bird hardly ever leaves the Manor grounds and he isn't a friendly bird. I can't see him cuddling up to anyone besides Lucius," Ginny remarked.

Draco smiled at the pair. "I'm sure it was Octavian and he'll cuddle whomever father tells him to."

Thuban widened his eyes and slapped his forehead, "That's why Grandfather signed all his letters with 'Sending you my love'."

----------------------------

"Please Mr. Weasley. Don't Floo the Ministry. I'll pay you for what I've taken," the dark-haired seventeen year old boy pleaded.

Fred shook his head, "I'd hex you and send you on your way if I could. We told everyone numerous times that the items we sell in the backroom and the potions used to make them are regulated closely by the Ministry. It all has to be accounted for. It's you or me, mate."

The boy confined to the chair pleaded, "But your brother works…"

Percy Weasley walked into the room with two Aurors and George. Fred turned to his twin, "Mickey here thinks our kindly brother Percy is going cut us some slack and forget about the missing Fanged Geranium."

George replied with a sinister chuckle, "You must have forgotten to tell _our friend_ that it was _our lovely brother_ who ordered the verification of our supplies."

"You're lucky I ordered it," Percy hissed and pointed to Mickey, "he would have robbed you blind if I hadn't."

"Why thank you Percy," Fred's words dripped sarcasm. "And here I thought you were just being a right git."

"But no, he was being helpful," George added approaching his older brother with vigor. "Like you were helping Ginny when you gave Rita Skeeter the Malfoy Potions Unlimited files?"

Percy's eyes widened, "I've given that Skeeter woman nothing. What are you on about?"

"Must have been you're lovely wife then," Fred stated. "Why'd you do it, Percy?"

"That rubbish is only going to hurt Ginny and the boys," his twin advised.

Percy stared at his brother clearly confused. He ordered the Aurors to take Mickey to the Ministry along with the proof of his guilt the twins had provided. Once the brothers were alone Percy spoke, "What information was given to Rita Skeeter?"

"What do you think, Fred?"

"Percy's never been a good actor. He must not know, George." Fred walked over to his desk, removed a parchment and handed it to Percy who leaned on the desk as he read. He was clearly upset when he put the parchment back down on the table.

"Blimey, that old bat has no restraint or sense of decency. But I haven't seen it in print, so Malfoy must have stopped it."

"Nobody will touch it like it is. It's a bit overboard," George said.

"Some version of it is going to be printed," Fred snarled, "and your wife started it."

"Marietta wouldn't…"

"Come now, Percy. She lied about Thuban's actions to get herself out of trouble, didn't she?" George snapped.

"A Ministry insider gave Skeeter her information the day after the file disappeared from Malfoy's office. That file disappeared the day your wife was there," Fred continued.

"She wouldn't!" Percy shouted.

"Shouting isn't going to change the truth," George added.

"I used to think that Ron was the slow one in our family. I believe you have him beat," Fred stated pointedly.

"Sad, really," George said turning to his twin, "being both the arrogant arse and dim-wit of the family."

Percy pushed his brothers aside, "She wouldn't have… It can't be…" he mumbled as he left the building.

----------------------------

Draco grabbed hold of Serpens' broom tip when it was only inches from crashing into the ground. "Soft small movements, son," he counseled, smiling at his small son as he continued to pull the boy's broom upward with his own.

Ginny come soaring up to them. "Draco, he almost…" she stated warily.

"Calm down, Ginevra. He's fine."

"Draco!" she began a tirade, "He…"

Blond hair agleam in the sunlight, Draco leaned over and kissed his wife's cheek and reassured her, "He almost crashed into a very soft sand pile, going at a very slow speed."

"He flies like Uncle Percy," Cam giggled as he flew up to the group.

"You weren't the best flier when you started either, Cygnus!" Thuban hissed as he zoomed by his brothers. "Bet, you ten galleons you can't catch me," he challenged and Cam leaned flat against his broom and shot off in pursuit.

The sun was setting on the horizon, so Draco turned toward the house and instructed Serpens on his landing approach until the little wizard had landed softly on the ground. Then a chagrined Draco had to call Thuban and Cam three times before they complied and landed. The family was on their way inside when the Weasley twins appeared on the porch.

"We should have brought our brooms, Fred," George cracked.

"Beach Quidditch?" Fred asked.

"Yeah!" The boys shouted running with their brooms towards the beach.

"Stop," Ginny commanded. "It's bath time."

The boys moaned but started into the house. "What brings you here?" Thuban asked his uncles.

Fred beamed, "We found our missing portable swamp."

Thuban turned to his parents, "I told you I didn't take it. Now may I start going to their shop again and helping them?"

"Maybe sometime next week," Ginny replied still concerned. "Now, go upstairs and have Tipsy and Nan draw your baths."

"Yes Mum," Thuban smiled. "May I come back down when I'm clean? I'd like to chat with my uncles."

"Of course," she paused, "but you better be clean."

The boys headed up the stairs two at a time and Ginny turned her attention back to her brothers. "Well, did you just come here to rub my nose in my error?"

"No, but maybe everyone will believe us next time. Thuban has no need to steal from us," Fred said with a smile.

George asked, "So, we'll plan on Thuban's spending Wednesday with us?"

"You've come all this way just to arrange a play date with my son?" Ginny questioned.

"Play date!" Fred huffed. "Thuban's right helpful."

"Best caldron cleaner in town," George joked before taking a drink of the stout Draco had handed each twin.

"We came by so late because of Percy," Fred added.

"We stopped by the Burrow. There were three large trunks at the foot of the stairs."

"Little Preston was there playing in front of the fireplace in the sitting room."

"We heard Percy and Mum upstairs. Mum told Perce he could stay at the Burrow as long as he wanted."

The twins sat on the sofa with a very shocked Ginny in-between them. Fred turned to her, "Dad said Percy packed all Preston's and his things and left Marietta."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

George turned, "It's a long story but the short of it is Percy didn't know Marietta took the files to Skeeter."

"He's not so bad after all. Even he thought that was low," Fred added.

----------------------------

Ginny stood in front of a full length mirror in a small white bikini spinning sideways to focus on her backside. She'd only been going to the gym with Fleur for a few weeks but she could already see the decrease in size and the added tone to her legs and butt.

"Nice. Very nice," Draco fairly panted as he rushed over to kneel in front of her placing soft kisses on her tummy just above the bikini line. He somehow removed the glamour she had placed to cover her stretch marks and he smiled his approval as they reappeared, "I like them."

She turned his face up and read the adoration in his shining eyes. This reassured her that he hadn't removed the charm to show other wizards that he had marked her. The stretch marks reminded him that she had born his children and so the sight of them increased her beauty in his eyes.

Draco placed feather soft kisses up her body then stood and softly kissed her lips. He chuckled as his hand went to the small strap of her top, "Are you planning on staying away from Leo?"

Ginny smiled and pulled on the top, it did not move. "Sticking charm, don't know why I didn't think about it before." She put on an embroidered white eyelet cover up which barely covered her bottom. "Speaking of Leo, your parents want to take him back to the manor after dinner. It's fine with me if it's fine with you."

"They can take him," he replied still eyeing her. He turned to his dressing room. "We better get a move on. Your brothers and parents are here. I'll be ready in a second and we can go down together."

The small spandex suit she had gotten him yesterday lay on the bed. She collected it, walked to his dressing room and hung the small item from one of her fingers. In a seductive tone she whispered, "Wear this for me, Draco."

He snatched the small garment from her hand and croaked, "I'll wear them for you tonight after everyone leaves."

"Please sweetheart," she pleaded batting her eyes at him.

Draco pulled on his bathing trunks and blushed sweetly, "Ginny, they leave nothing to the imagination. And I'll likely fall out."

"You can use a Sticking charm," she barely got the words out, the look on Draco's face was priceless.

"Are you insane, witch! A Sticking charm down there!"

Ginny fell onto their bed laughing as Draco donned his shirt. He offered his hand to her as he walked by the bed. She took it and cuddled up to his side, "I merely wanted everyone to see my husband's lovely assets."

"Wizards don't wear those kinds of things." He kissed her cheek and murmured, "If you're a good witch, I'll wear it on our trip."

They hurried down the stairs and out of the house. Turning the corner three tents came into view. The first had no side panels giving everyone a clear view of the beach and gardens. A number of tables were set up inside and in front of each seat was a gift bag with three large W's imprinted on it. Arthur and the twins were standing in the tent.

"What are all the bags for? I thought you were only giving fireworks to the children," Ginny inquired.

"Oi, Ginny," Fred nodded at his sister. "Change of plans."

"We have enchanted bath salts and massage oils for the witches, our new child safe fireworks for the children, and for the wizards self-inking quills and an alcohol reduction potion."

"Drink twice as much and get half the hangover," George chimed in.

Ginny glared at her brothers, hands on her hips.

"They're samples of our new product lines. They've all been tested," Fred said in self-defense.

Draco placed his arm around her and said, "I'm sure they're all safe, love," as he eyed all the packaging. "Everything has their shop's logo on it. It's an excellent promotional idea. I don't have a problem with them passing the bags out."

The twins grinned. "Thanks, Malfoy," and then cringed at the sound of Molly's voice.

"Now you two behave," Molly scolded. The twins were about to respond until they noticed she was speaking to Thuban and Cam. As she escorted the boys to their parents, she continued to scold them, "The party hasn't even started and already you have Brittany in tears. And where are your hats? Cammy, the tip of your ears are already pink."

Just then Lucius and Narcissa arrived and came inside the tent with Leo already in residence upon his grandfather's hip. The Malfoys didn't like the idea of a swimwear party so Ginny was delighted to see that Narcissa had dressed for the beach. She was gorgeous in icy blue, an icon of high style as she greeted them. "Good afternoon, everyone. Is there a problem?" she beamed.

Thuban looked at his Grandmother and explained, "It was an accident. Brittany got sand in her eyes. She was playing Giants with us. We told her not to put her head down when she stumped the big castle."

"You need to be more careful when you play with witches," Draco told him.

Ginny huffed, "You need to be careful when you're teaching anyone a new game. The Crabbe and Goyle boys helped you build it and they're going to be disappointed that you destroyed it without them."

Cam shook his head smirking, "Uncle Charlie keeps rebuilding it with his wand." Thuban walked over to George and Fred and started to whisper.

Ginny examined Cam's ears and concluded, "I can put numerous sun block charms on him and his ear tips still burn." She moved her wand over his ears and the pink color disappeared. "Where's your hat?"

"On the beach by the castle, Mummy."

Molly lifted her wand and Accioed the hats placing one on each boy.

"Hats mess up my hair," Cam complained.

Ginny glared at him. "Not any more than the sand, dirt and wind."

Cam looked defiantly into her eyes and argued, "I don't understand why we need them. You can just charm away the burn." He went to remove the hat.

"Cygnus," Draco growled softly.

The little wizard frowned but relented, "I'll leave it on."

"Mum," Thuban said with great enthusiasm, "Uncle George and Fred want me to help show off their fireworks."

"He's too young," Ginny objected to twin brothers.

Fred grinned at his sister as he handed his nephew a bag of fireworks. "They're child safe, Ginny. Let me show you." They walked out into an opening. Fred pulled a wand from the bag and handed it to Thuban. The little wizard beamed.

"Don't worry, it's not real," George announced and Thuban's smile turned into a frown. "It's used to set off the fireworks."

Fred stuck the fireworks into the sand and remained standing right next to it. "Point the wand at the fireworks, Thuban and say, "fire"."

"But you're too close," the boy answered.

George nodded and told Thuban, "It's alright, mate. He'll be fine."

"Fire," Thuban yelled and nothing happened. Fred moved a distance away and George made sure Thuban was back away from the fireworks too.

"Now, try it," Fred said to Thuban.

Thuban pointed the wand at the fireworks, uttering, "Fire!" and the rocket blasted off into the sky exploding with a loud bang to form a jewel covered fire crab against the blue of the sky. Thuban and Cam cheered as fire shot out of its rear end. Leo squealed with surprise at the loud noise and hid his face in Lucius' shoulder. Only after softly speaking to the child was Lucius able to get him to look into the heavens. The toddler remained unsure of whether he was enchanted or afraid of the fiery display.

The twins beamed at their sister, "Child-safe fireworks, they won't go off unless they are pointed skyward and everyone is more the five meters away."

"After your fireworks are gone you still have a toy wand," George added.

"Alright," Ginny replied, "he can help you. But mind that one of you always watches him."

"Gin," Fred said frustrated. "the whole point is to show that a child can use them unsupervised."

"We've got tons of safeguards," George added.

"They're very clever," Ginny said, "but what if a charm fails?"

"The charm can't fail, Ginny," Fred moaned. "Really, Gin, you're a little overprotective."

"Well, I agree with her," Molly affirmed. "Children need to be supervised when using any fireworks."

"But Mummy," Thuban pleaded, "they're safe and I'm big enough."

"An adult needs to supervise you, young man," Ginny insisted.

The boy turned to Draco and pleaded, "Daddy, please! I can do it by myself."

Draco shook his head while hiding a laugh. Since his seventh birthday, Thuban had started calling his father, Dad. But apparently the boy now felt that calling him, Daddy would increase the chances of getting what he desired. "Mate, for today you need someone to oversee you. They don't need to be right by you. Just close enough to see your actions."

Ginny glared venom at her husband and then looked for more female help, "What do you think, Narcissa?"

Thuban followed suit and turned to Arthur, "Grandpa?" he said pleadingly.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea to install those safeties in all your fireworks," Arthur recommended. "Just last week Croaker got a nasty burn after staying too close."

"See, Dad agrees. They're too dangerous," Ginny said gleeful to have found support in an unexpected quarter.

Arthur cleared his voice, "The old types are but with these safety charms I see no reason why Thuban can't use them on his own." Molly made a displeased sound and Arthur added, "After he's shown the proper way to use the items."

"Arthur!" Molly objected.

"Now, Molly, I feel it is quite safe. Thuban is a very intelligent and trustworthy child."

"Lucius," Narcissa complained, "he's only seven."

The Malfoy patriarch put his free arm around his wife's waist. "Although, it pains me to do so, dearest, I must agree with Arthur. Draco's condition of having the boy observed from a distance should be implemented."

The witches complained for a few more minutes but realized they had lost this battle. Draco spent the next ten minutes explaining to Thuban how the fireworks needed to be placed on the ground and the different angles the boy could use. And to appease Ginny, Draco placed his own safety charm around the five meter radius of the fireworks. Thuban had shot off a half dozen before guests started to arrive.

The informal party had no receiving line, to Narcissa's dismay, but Ginny did try to greet all of the guests. She was chatting animatedly with a couple of the twins Gryffindor friends when she spotted a Neville carrying a potted plant. She ran to him, throwing herself into a friendly hug, "It's been ages, Neville, I'm so glad you came. Come with me, Ron and Hermione are over here." She linked her arm with his and he tensed and tried to unhook their arms.

"Hmm, I'm happy to see you too, Ginny, but Malfoy won't like…"

"Don't worry, Neville, I've got him trained," Ginny giggled.

"Oh," he replied quite believing her, "I brought this for you."

Ginny took the plant. "Thank you." She walked him over to Ron and Hermione who were talking to the Weasley twins. Noticing his mother, Thuban walked over and eyed the plant.

"A puffapod! They're useless," snorted the boy.

Ginny raised her eyes and addressed Neville, "I'd like you to meet my eldest, Thuban Charles. You'll have to excuse his views on plants, he's a typical potions bigot. If a plant can't be used in a potion, it's deemed useless."

Neville offered Thuban his hand and they shook. "Mum must think you're special. She doesn't introduce us to just anyone. It's nice to meet you." He eyed Neville, "That puffapod is rather large. What do you do for a living?"

Neville smiled. "I'm a Herbologist."

The boy beamed back. "Well, then it's really nice to meet you. We Potions Masters need good Herbologists." Thuban turned to Fred and told his uncle, "I need more fireworks, please." George handed him another bag and the boy went back to lighting them.

"He's sweet, Ginny," Neville said.

Ginny giggled, "He was being a little brat at first. But…"

"Really, Ginny. He's a sweet child."

"Good," she beamed. "I want you to meet my other three. Talk with Ron, I'll be back."

She was back in moments with three little wizards in tow. "Neville, this is Cam, this is Serpens William and this is Leo Gideon." She paused. "Boys, this is Mr. Longbottom. He's an old friend of mine."

"Hello," Cam and Serpens replied.

"Gamfa," Leo whimpered pointing to where Lucius stood in the distance.

"Say hi to Mr. Longbottom first."

"Hi," Leo said with a toothy grin, then looked sadly at his mother. Ginny put him down and watched as he pushed people out of his way to get to Lucius who smiled broadly at the sight, tossed the toddler into the air and placed him back on his hip.

"Merlin's beard," Neville gasped, "Lucius Malfoy just smiled."

"Grandfather smiles all the time, Mr. Longbottom," Cam raised an eyebrow. "Longbottom, Longbottom," he repeated softly to himself. "Ah Longbottom," he almost hissed with an evil grin sounding uncannily like Bellatrix. The adults in the area seemed to be holding their breath hoping that the nasty witch hadn't told Cam about what she did to Neville's parents. "Are you the same Longbottom that works at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, Professor Snape doesn't like you," Cam stated.

Fred and George laughed. "Now there's a news flash for you, Neville. Old Snape doesn't like you." Neville joined in their laughter to Cam's disappointment.

Ginny whispered into Cam's ear and he turned to Ginny defending himself, "But it's the truth. I've heard Professor Snape tell Grandfather."

Serpens put his hands on his hips. "Cammy, Daddy told you to be nice to him," he pointed at Neville, "cause he's a friend of Mummy's. You don't sound like you're being nice."

A shocked expression appeared on Neville's face and Ginny smiled brightly for a brief moment before turning to gaze pointedly at Cam. "I'm sorry," he mumbled to Neville who nodded his acceptance of the apology.

"May we go back and play with Daddy now?" Serpens asked. Ginny nodded and the boys ran off to Draco.

"Malfoy told them to be nice to me?" Neville whispered to Ron as Ginny watched the boys until they got to their father.

Shrugging, Ron replied, "It's likely. The prat does like to keep Ginny happy."

A few minutes later Thuban noticed he was losing his audience so he looked around the beach for entertainment and spotted a large group of young boys riding on wizard's shoulders in the water getting ready to play a game. Thuban turned to his uncles, "Come on, I need you." The twins looked at the water and headed down the beach with the boy.

Sirius Potter wandered on the beach looking at the large group, not paying attention to where he was walking and Thuban in his rush was only focused on the water. The boys smacked into one another with a large bang, both falling on their bottoms. "Sorry," Thuban said sincerely and asked, "what are you doing watching? Why aren't you playing?"

"Playing what?" Sirius asked.

Thuban pointed to the group, "Wizards and Dragons." Thuban looked perplexed for a moment then smirked, "That's right your mum's a mud… Muggleborn. Wizards and Dragons is a game you can play in the sand or in the water. You see the wizard on the bottom, he's the dragon. It's best to have a wizard over 17 as your dragon because dragons are allowed to do magic, just little things like levitating objects, splashing water and other things. The one on top is the wizard; you use your arms and hands and try to pull the other wizard from his dragon. The last wizard left on his mount wins. Why don't you come on and play?"

The Potter boy shrugged, "I don't have anyone to be my dragon."

The Malfoy heir smirked, "Well, it just so happens I have an extra."

"Good man, Thuban," Fred hooted, "you found me a boy." He took Sirius' hand and ran for the water.

Thuban frowned at the retreating pair, "You're a better dragon, right?" He asked George. "I should have gotten to pick."

"Mate," George started feeling a little insulted but then he thought better. Thuban was a fierce competitor like himself. Given the choice he would have selected the best rider. George grabbed his nephew's hand and headed for the water. "I'm better than Fred in everything."

As the game commenced, Luna approached Ginny with Kristy and Julia, Gryffindor classmates, in tow and said, "Ginny, I want to show Sophie off but I don't want to bring her outside."

"Let's go in then. I can't stand watching this game. I know the boys are safe but watching them fall is still frightening," Ginny answered. "Neville, I'll see you later."

As the witches walked toward the house, they ran into Padma and Pansy who were also on their way inside. Padma grumbled, "Vincent better be careful with Kenny this time. I don't need to stop another bloody nose."

"I'm glad I had a girl," Pansy interjected.

Kristy added, "I'm glad mine aren't old enough to play."

Ginny spun when she felt a soft touch on her arm and found herself face to face with her brother Percy. "I'm sorry, Ginny. If I would have known I would have stopped her."

She snarled at him in response, "You should have stopped her from taking the papers to the Ministry. You knew they were mine for Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

He faced her and apologized, "I'm sorry, I should have, it won't happen again."

"I wish I could believe you, Percy, but I can't. You were only invited today because the house is warded against your entry." With that, she walked away from him and the other witches followed.

Percy grabbed her arm again, stopping her and placing a piece of parchment into her hand. "Take this. You'd best read it tonight."

He let her go and she stormed away. Her friends followed her quickly.

"Ginny," Julia started, "you should be nicer to him. He's going through hard times right now."

Ginny huffed.

"He is Ginny," Padma added. "Marietta is a real piece of work."

"Percy will be better in the long run without her," Luna added.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny inquired.

Julia frowned. "Marietta has gone to the Wizengamot saying that the only reason she married Percy was so she wouldn't be forced to marry another pure-blood wizard. She's claiming to be an indirect victim of the marriage law and is asking for a divorce. She's saying tons of nasty things about Percy, too, claiming he forced her into taking your paperwork to Ministry so that the Malfoy files could be searched."

"She's dragging him through the mud and he's just taking it. Percy says he doesn't really care as long as he ends up with Preston," Kristy added.

"Molly won't let that bitch get her hands on Preston again," Hermione added. "The boy is so much happier at the Burrow. From what I heard at the Ministry, they're thinking of letting her have the divorce and then sending her off on a foreign assignment. That way they can keep everything quiet."

"He'll be better off without her," Padma said and then added with a sly little giggle, "I've invited Penelope Clearwater. She's still single and I don't think she got over Percy."

Ginny shook her head in disagreement, "Penelope was the one who called it off, something about the relationship getting a little too intense for her."

"According to my sister," Kristy added, "Percy panicked when Penelope thought she was pregnant." Ginny stared in disbelief. "That's what she told me, Ginny."

"Well, Percy is still an arse," Ginny huffed.

"Forget about your brother," Pansy said. "I've been dying to ask you a question for the last week," the Slytherin witch smiled, "why was Draco in the Apothecary buying ingredients to make Impedoliber potion?"

"Is there a problem with your birth control ring?" Padma asked puzzled. "I was thinking of trying it after this one."

"No, the ring worked well," Ginny replied. "It's just we aren't…" Ginny blushed.

Luna dreamily added, "The ring has lasting effects. You can't use it one month and then not another."

"Why would you want to do that?" Padma inquired but smiled broadly a moment later as realization sunk in. "You're trying for a daughter. How wonderful, Ginny!"

"I hope it happens for you. Merlin, it would be nice to have a group of girls," Luna countered.

"Well, the old Chinese wizarding calendar seems to be right for everyone's pregnancies I know of," Ginny looked at Hermione, "well, your boy/girl twins are one exception but maybe that's because you had two at once. The potion is the best way to prevent pregnancy in the months I'm likely to conceive a boy."

The group entered the family parlor where two cradles stood with Nan and another elf looking over Sophie and Rosetta. The Zabini's elf turned to Pansy, her tone a little fretful, "Miss Rosetta be just starting to wake, Mistress. I's was going to sents for you."

"It's fine, it's fine," Pansy said reassuringly as she took the newborn from her cradle along with a silver rattle and sat in a rocker to nurse her babe. Luna took the other rocker in the room and fed her daughter. Ginny placed the parchment Percy had given her down on the bar and then joined the other witches.

"So, how's Blaise handling being a new Daddy?"

"He's actually funny," Pansy said. "Blaise insists he knows what he's doing but the minute I walk away he Floos poor Draco at the office." Pansy tried to impersonate her husband's voice adding a touch of panic, "_Mate, Rosetta only had six wet nappies today. Didn't your boys go through more in a day? Rosetta's been sleeping for four hours. She's never slept that long, should I wake her up? Rosetta sneezed twice, should I call a healer?_"

The witches giggled.

"Well, at least he's Flooing someone. You're lucky Pansy. When I had Victor, Vincent did little. Most of my help came from our mothers. He's totally different now. He helps all the time," Padma stated.

Ginny smiled, "That's normal for wizards, I think. Draco is so much better with Leo. He's spoilt me." She laughed. "The poor ninny thinks he knows enough to toilet train the boy."

"He isn't trying to do that now, is he?" Hermione asked. "It's a little early."

Ginny grinned. "Malfoys are quick learners," she said mocking her husband's tone. "Both he and Lucius insist the child is ready." She paused, "Leo does announce when he is wet but he doesn't have control. They'll learn. Narcissa and I told them if they want to try, to have at it."

Pansy snickered, "That's why Lucius has been running in and out of the house all evening." She burped her baby then shook the silver rattle. A number of colorful tiny birds appeared and flew in front of the infant.

"Oh, that's lovely where did you get it, Pansy," Luna inquired.

Padma smiled proudly as Pansy answered, "The most charming, Mr. Kenneth Crabbe gave it to my daughter. He spent two months worth of candy money on it." Pansy glowed, "He's the sweetest little wizard I've meet."

"Thank you," Padma replied. "We got lucky. My other two can be brats but never Kenny."

"Most children are brats at times. Kenny has always been a quiet and loving child," Ginny observed.

Hours later as the sun set, Draco watched from across the tent as his wife chatted with a collection of Gryffindors. They hadn't spoken much that day, only exchanged a few words when eating and feeding their very excited children dinner. He had agreed to watch the children so she could chat with the old friends she hadn't seen in years. He wanted to go over and be with her but he knew his presence would chase away her Gryffindor friends. Ginny was currently sporting an enchanting smile and he'd be damned if he'd be the one to remove it.

"You're going to need to speak with Marcus, Draco. Drew said Thuban and Michael had a number of fights at camp. It's not going to go away on its own," Derrick said loudly making sure he got Draco's attention.

Draco took a drink of his mead, looked at his boys playing close by, looked at his wife and then returned his attention to his old classmate. "Flint's too damned hard headed to speak to. I even conceded that Thuban started their little war but Flint keeps saying that Michael does nothing wrong. Maybe you should talk with him."

As the men conferred, Thuban moved his brothers and friends behind a tree to show them a wand he thought was interesting. He removed one of the fireworks wands from his pocket and said, "I think my uncles made a mistake with this wand, watch." Thuban pointed the wand at a small paper cup and uttered, "Incendio." The cup burst into flames.

"Wicked," hissed the boys.

"Can I try it?" Cam asked. Thuban handed him the wand but Cam could do no magic with it at all. Not even a simple Accio which he could perform flawlessly with any wand. Each boy tried the wand but it only worked for Thuban. After lighting his third cup on fire, Thuban looked up and saw Dean Thomas put his arm around Ginny and kiss her cheek.

"Cam! Look!" he growled. With the wand still in his hand, he and his brothers set off for the pair and it didn't take long for Cam to take hold of Dean's hand and remove it from Ginny's waist. "That's our mother you're touching," he complained.

Serpens pushed his way in between the pair and Thuban stood in front of Dean staring at him.

Dean chuckled, "Quite sorry, old man. Hadn't really noticed what I was doing."

"You should keep your hands to yourself," Serpens ordered.

Thuban added, "She's a happily married witch, you know."

"I'm only chatting with her," Dean replied laughing and light hearted.

Thuban scowled. "You don't have to touch to talk. I think I need to keep an eye on you," and with that he pointed the toy wand in his hand at Dean staring menacingly into his eyes.

"Thuban!" Ginny scolded.

"Son," came the strong voice of Draco from behind Ginny. "Toy wand or not, we don't point it at others."

Thuban continued to stare down Dean. The Gryffindor didn't know if he should laugh or be upset. It wasn't every day that three pint sized wizards tried to intimidate an adult. He couldn't help but smile through. Their actions took a lot of Gryffindor courage. These tykes had loads of their mother in them.

"I don't think we can trust him, Dad. He likes Mum too much. I can tell." Thuban raised an eyebrow and the wand at Dean, "You've snog my Mum before, haven't you? Don't try to lie because I'll know."

"Thuban!" Ginny warned.

Michael Corner cleared his throat and Thuban's eyes and wand went to him. After a moment he hissed, "Can't trust him either. He's snogged her too."

Ginny turned red both embarrassed and upset. She opened and closed her mouth at a loss for words. Draco took Thuban's hand and pulled him aside. "That's quite enough." Draco removed the wand from the boy's hand. "Make your apologies then go to your room."

The boy faced Ginny. "I'm sorry, Mum for being rude." He looked at Dean. "I'm sorry." Then at Michael. "I'm sorry." He turned to his father. "I can come down when the fireworks start?"

Draco whispered in the boy's ear, "No. Count yourself lucky I'm not taking my belt to your bottom. You have greatly upset _my wife_."

The little wizard nodded and quickly removed himself from his father's sight before he changed his mind. He'd likely be able to see most of the fireworks from his bedroom.

The blond wizard turned the wand over in his hand making sure it was a toy. "It's only one of the toys from the fireworks. However, my apologies, Thomas and Corner, he shouldn't have pointed it at you."

The two wizards could only mutter, "Quite alright," and nodded at Malfoy. Both were shocked, two Malfoys had just apologized to them.

Draco turned his attention to Ginny, "Are you alright?"

"He's a Legilimens!" she whispered in shock.

"No, he likely overheard someone today." He kissed her cheek. "I'll leave you to chat with your friends if you're alright?"

"I'm fine." She touched his arm as he went to leave. "Stay here, Draco. You don't have to leave."

He pulled her to the side for a private word, "Ginny, go back to chatting with your friends. You were really enjoying yourself."

"And I'll enjoy it more if my husband is with me," she smiled.

He frowned, "They'll find a reason to leave if I stay with you. Most of them don't like me."

"Well, if you can stand there and be nice to them for me, then they bloody well better stay and be nice to you." She kissed his cheek.

"Ginny, I've kept you from them for years," he replied in a mournful tone.

The beautiful redhead smiled again. "That's all in the past. Come on. We're a packaged deal now. I don't need them as friends if they don't want you around."

----------------------------

"It hurts, Daddy. It really hurts," Serpens cried as Draco carried him to the bar in the family parlor. The wizard poured a small amount of soda in a cup and then poured in a power. After mixing the drink, he gave it to the boy.

"Drink it all up, Serpens. It will make your tummy better." Draco noticed the piece of parchment Ginny had left there earlier and carried it with him to the settee. He sat down with Serpens' head lying in his lap as he rubbed the little wizard's stomach.

"You wouldn't have a belly ache if you would have listened to Mummy. How many desserts did you have?" Draco asked.

Ginny walked in the room and sat next to Draco. They rearranged the boy so he was lying on both of their laps. "I think it was all the candy, desserts, biscuits and pumpkin juice."

As they comforted their child, Draco opened the parchment and scanned it. "Bloody hell," he hissed "Ginny, do you know where this came from?"

"Percy gave it to me, why?"

The blond handed his wife the parchment.

Ministry of Magic  
**MEMORANDUM**

TO: Minister of Magic

Wizengamot  
International Business Transactions Department Head  
Business Law Enforcement Department Head

FROM: Mr. Frank Hamilton, Public Relations 

DATE: June 28, 2007 

SUBJECT: Rita Skeeter's four part article on the Pureblood Marriage Law and Pario Potion Research.

According to our sources at the Daily Prophet, Ms. Rita Skeeter has written a four part article to appear bi-month starting July 15th. This article details her belief that the Ministry imposed the Pureblood Marriage Law in order to increase the number of pureblooded children in the wizarding world. She states that she has proof that this law was not a compromise for peace but desired by all those on the treaty board.

In her first article she details how this law has affected the innocent women and children and also alludes to a number of prophecies which predicted that peace would only be achieved once two warring families were united by a forced marriage.

Another part of the article claims that the Ministry is behind Malfoy Potion Unlimited in their attempts to clone the prefect wizard and witch. We are currently petitioning the Daily Prophet for copies of the articles before their release date.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ministry Meddling Fallout **

-------------------------

_Ministry Meddling_

_The Pureblood Marriage Law_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_When the Pureblood Marriage Law was passed in May of 1999, we were told it was part of a peace treaty. This law was the only way to get Lucius Malfoy and his Death Eater rebellion to assist the Ministry in eliminating the Dark Lord. It made sense to everyone. The aristocratic Purebloods needed to increase their numbers after the deaths they suffered at Voldemort's hands. When Draco Malfoy forced Ginevra Weasley into marriage, it only added to this belief. The timing of the law's repeal seemed perfect also. Ginevra Malfoy was eight months along with the fourth Malfoy boy. After this birth she wouldn't be needed any more and repealing the law would free Draco to marry another. _

_However, all was not as it seemed. According to Ministry insiders at least six high ranking Ministry officials were already planning to enact the Marriage Law after the end of the war even before their meeting with the Malfoys in early March of 1999. "Many pureblood lives were lost on both sides. We were looking at saving the wizarding race," stated my top-secret informant, Mr. X. "It worked too. The birth rate of pureblooded children increased manifold in subsequent years and it was only when it returned to pre-law levels that the Marriage Law was repealed. _

_It had nothing to do with the Malfoys. Lucius was, in fact, extremely upset when he learned Draco had petitioned for the Weasley girl. He had been hoping his son would marry the daughter of his French business partner," Mr. X stated. "Increasing the number of pureblooded children was the sole purpose of the law. Sadly, the Ministry didn't think about what would become of these children. Can a woman love a child she is forced into having? _

_Many witches did not fight for their children in annulment and divorce hearings. Only four of Marriage Law marriages are still in place; Malfoy and Weasley, Wilkes and Brocklehurst, Higgs and MacDougal and Crabbe and Patel. Yes, I understand that Crabbe and Patel divorced and remarried but they were never truly separated. Have you seen the size of her? She is in her last month, not the start of her seventh." _

_Another secret informant, Ms. Z, told me, "The law was passed because of two prophecies. _

_The first: Two rivaling families will be joined by a forced marriage. The sons of this union will rule our world. _

_The second: She will be the seventh child and only daughter. She will be the first witch born in her family for seven generations. She will marry her soul mate and their sons will have powers like no others. They will lead our world into a thousand years of light._

_Ministry Officials who believed in pureblood supremacy wanted the Marriage Law passed because of the first prophecy. Their thinking was that any child born in this type of marriage would be raised to believe that purity of blood was very important. They believed the second prophecy was about Ginevra Weasley and that by passing the law they could make sure she didn't marry her soul mate." Mrs. Z was amused as she told me, "After seeing Draco and Ginevra's picture in the newspaper last year, I found myself wondering if both prophecies were about the Malfoy/Weasley couple."_

_Through my research I have learned that numerous marriages occurred between rivaling families during the years of the Marriage Law and that both the former Ms. Brocklehurst and Ms. MacDougal are also the youngest of seven and the only girls in their family. The second prophecy could just as easily have been about them and had the prophecy been about either of these two witches, the Ministry did make sure that it did not come true. Wilkes and Higgs are both extremely wealthy wizards of advanced age, 120 and 135 respectively, and in poor health. Their wives have been seen out clubbing throughout the past year without their husbands._

"_The old man married Melissa to conceive his children," said neighbors of the Wilkes. "She gave him three sons. Once the last one was born, he left her alone. They have a nanny raising the boys. He spends most of his time in Paris and she is in Spain." _

"_Scarlet is a loving mother to her six boys," an elderly witch living down the road from Higgs stated. "Her triples are the cutest little things. She doesn't see the boys or her husband much. He moved the family to their country home after the triples were born but she loves the city and stayed." The old witch laughingly told me, "I think she's scared to get pregnant again. You see, the first pregnancy she had one, the second she had twins, and the third triples! Merlin help the poor thing." _

"_I wouldn't mind being married to one of those old men," Tracey Davis told me. "They ask for very little, maybe sex occasionally and fidelity. I could manage that for fifteen years or so while awaiting wealthy widowhood. Melissa and Scarlet are holding out for the money. They'll get more by staying with their husbands. Those old blokes could shuffle off this mortal coil any day now."_

_So, dear readers, it is easy to conclude that these witches are staying married for the payout they will get when their husbands pass away and as for the Malfoy couple, many want to believe the romantic tails. _

"_Draco and Ginny had a love affair back at Hogwarts," Rose Zeller revealed. "I saw them a number of times in hidden corridors snogging. I even saw them coming out of the prefects' bathroom together. He was her first and right under… Well, many thought she was dating someone else at the time. They never went public because of their parents. They've loved each other for years. They would have married without the law, that's why they are still together."_

_Malcolm Baddock repudiated this story and telling me that, "I don't believe they were involved at Hogwarts, but Malfoy sure liked to watch Ginny fly. He was fond of her backside and he liked the front of her too. He was always putting her in detention for snogging. I think he went out of his way to look for her. He'd walk past other couples. We all thought it was because he hated Weasleys but he walked passed both of her twin brothers snogging Bell and Spinnit to find her. She's more deadly with a wand than any of her brothers and it would have been safer to go after the twins if all Draco was trying to do is get back at the Weasleys." _

_However the truth is: "That's all bull," claimed an unnamed classmate of the couple. "The Malfoys wanted Draco to have at least four sons. What better way to insure this than to marry a Weasley! She doesn't love Draco anymore than she loves her older boys. He forced her to have them. She didn't want them and still doesn't. She only remains with him out of fear for her baby's life. Lucius Malfoy won't let a ginger haired child live."_

_A number of people believe that the youngest Malfoy boy is in danger. Lucius had taken a number of magical steps to insure the boys had no Weasley traits. I have been assured that he does not view Leo as having any Malfoy blood. It is rumored that he has caused the near death of his daughter-in-law multiple times. It makes one wonder if baby Leo's trip to St. Mungo's last weekend was truly caused by a fall or was it a staged accident? How many accidents will it take before Lucius achieves his goal? Will Ginevra Malfoy be able to save her son? Merlin knows the Ministry won't help her. _

_Although the Crabbe couple appears not to be part of the Ministry's plans when it comes to the prophecies, I was compelled to see how their marriage was going after researching the others. I spoke with a number of their friends. They all agreed with this statement._

"_Even after the annulment Vincent wouldn't leave Padma alone. He forced himself on her and she ended up pregnant. She had no choice but to marry him again, poor thing. Padma is a very good actor. She always looks so happy. But there is no love between the couple. The Ravenclaw sees very little of her school friends and she is locked in her evil husband's world along with Ginny Weasley."_

_Because of the Ministry's Meddling, our society is now full of hundreds of unwanted children and witches damaged by force marriages. They made sure that witches would not find their soul mates and forced this law up on us in the name of pureblood domination. What next is planned for us?_

Lucius ripped the front page from the London Daily Prophet and placed it inside his robe pocket as Narcissa and the boys entered the parlor of their Villa in the French countryside. When Lucius didn't take Leo from Narcissa's arms after the toddler's request, she sent the boys outside with a house elf. They quickly left the room. It was not normal for their grandfather to be in a gray mood, so his actions were unpredictable. The little wizards gave their grandparents a smile before going into the vineyards. Grandmother would surely have Grandfather in a pleasant mood soon.

"Another of Skeeter's installments was in the Prophet?" she softly inquired. He nodded. "May I see it, please?"

He shook his head. "You do not need the hurt." He growled. "She will pay for printing those lies. We will be returning to the manor tonight. I want to get this problem addressed."

The loathing in his tone was unmistakable. It was second only to the pitch he had used after learning the Dark Lord's plans for Draco so many years ago. _Had Skeeter in some way threatened the lives of the children? _She wondered. Narcissa thoughts were excessively active. Her husband's passion for his family sometimes caused him to think irrationally. During the second war, Lucius had wanted to seek out Voldemort the day of his escape from Azkaban. It was she who had convinced Lucius to retreat to the States and return for his revenge at a better time. The blonde witch now held her husband close. Once again she would need to calm him. "What harm will befall our family if we delay our return? Is someone threatening to physically harm the children or Ginevra or Draco?"

"No, but her lies need to be stopped," he spat.

"Then contract our legal firm and have them address the matter. Thuban so wants to compete in the next jumping show. We only need to stay a few more days. I will owl Draco and Ginevra and inform them of our change in plans." After kissing him, she reached for the paper in his robe pocket. When he stopped her she softly replied, "Lucius, do not make me obtain by own copy of the Prophet. I am sure I've read worse than this." She started to open the folded paper.

Lucius' voice cracked, "I think not dearest. What could be worse than claiming I am capable of murdering my own grandchild?" He paused, his eyes filled with tears but not one was released. Emotion spilled out with every word, "I love those boys. I would give my life for any one of them. The mere thought that harm would come to one of them frightens me. The notion that I could or would inflict harm upon them is unimaginable."

----------------------------

Draco pulled his sleeping wife into a spoon. His hand went to her flat abdomen. A smile washed over his face. Although it would be months before he would first feel it move and Ginny would surely deny it for the next couple of days, he knew their fifth child was currently growing inside her. The signs had started a couple of days ago. And if the truth be told, he was extremely excited.

Ginny rose from the king size bed rushing for the bathroom. She lifted the lid just in time emptying her stomach in the bowl. Only after the first wave did she close the door.

The blond wizard rolled out of bed and knocked on the door. "Love?" Draco inquired softly through the door.

"I'll be fine in a moment," she replied. At times it was sweet to have him hold back her hair, pat her back and place a cold cloth on her neck or forehead. But right now she wanted to be alone. Merlin, this was wrecking the end of their anniversary trip. They had spent eight lovely days at a wizarding resort in the Caymans. It was the type of trip she'd known he would plan and wondered why he had kept the destination a secret until they portkeyed here.

The last week of their trip was to be on a Muggle Cruise ship. This had been an outstanding surprise. She had wanted to take this type of trip since she learned about them from Hermione as a schoolgirl. Ginny had asked Draco to take her for their honeymoon. He had snorted, "Why would I want to spend a number of days with Muggles. I don't like them or have you forgotten?"

She was astonished when they portkeyed to the Muggle port and boarded the Alaskan Cruise. After Serpens' birth she had shown him a pamphlet of this cruise. Ginny had always enjoying viewing the whales from the Malfoy house on the island of Sao Jorge. Although Muggle run, this ship offered an opportunity to see a number of different whale species. He had denied her request then but she was now delighted that he had remembered her wish.

Draco booked the Penthouse Verandah Suite for them. It contained a bedroom with a king-size bed, oversize whirlpool bath and shower, living room, dining room, dressing room, private verandah, pantry, mini-bar, refrigerator, guest bathroom and floor-to-ceiling windows. The suite was ten times the size of the standard stateroom. "Nothing but the best for my love," he said. However, Ginny suspected it was as much for his comfort as for her own.

She'd been fine the first four days on the ship and they'd even gone on an excursion on a smaller boat in rough seas to view a pod of orcas up close. She hadn't gotten seasick then, so why was she having problems with it now? She stood up, rinsed out her mouth, washed her face and headed out the door.

Draco was waiting and guided her to the dining table where a couple of gingersnaps and a cup of tea waited for her. She nibbled on the snaps, the ginger calming her stomach quickly. "They have motion sickness medication in the shops upstairs. I think I'll try some today," she voiced softly.

"You'll do no such thing," he practically ordered.

"What!" Ginny exclaimed starting to cry. "Do you want me to suffer for making you come on this trip?" She knew her words were untrue before they even left her lips but she couldn't stop herself from lashing out.

Draco sat down next to her and rubbed her back. "Well, that little hormonal outburst confirms it. Love, I don't think you're suffering from seasickness. I believe we caught the Snitch shortly after it's release." He beamed at her.

"I'm only four days late. I've never been regular."

Still beaming he replied, "Let's see, you're late. Your breasts are very sensitive." She started to speak but he stopped her. "You don't have to tell me. I know by the way you react when a touch them. Now, back to my statement. You're late, sensitive breast, you have nausea often, you plead for me to get closer during our love making and you're a bit testy with me lately." Draco smirked. "I can think of only four other times when all that occurred."

"I can't be pregnant already," Ginny shook her head in denial.

"I think you are and until we know for sure, you can't take any Muggle medication or potions." He kissed her cheek, "Is the ginger and tea helping?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Good," he took her hand, "there are a couple of very playful humpbacks out. Would you like to watch them as you finish your tea?"

Ginny donned a thick dressing grown and went out onto their private verandah. Draco joined her with the tea but the cups lay untouched as the couple cuddled on the long lounge for some time watching the whales leaping out of the water. They were distracted by Narcissa's eagle owl an hour later. Draco quickly opened the letter knowing it had to be important. Ginny fed the bird a couple of gingersnaps then rested back in her husband's arms and read the letter along with him.

Narcissa hadn't wanted to bother them but as she didn't know when the bird would locate them, she had no choice. Her letter simply told them the children were doing well and they had decided to remain in France until the day of Ginny and Draco's return home. So, they shouldn't worry if his parents and children were not at the manor if they arrived home early. She also enclosed a copy of Skeeter's article, cautioning them that it was upsetting and they might want to wait until right before their return to read it. Of course they didn't wait.

Ginny snarled and hissed, "Cold hearted bitch, implying that so many children are unloved." Then she giggled kissing Draco's cheek and gazing into his eyes to tease, "Who were you snogging at Hogwarts that looked like me?"

He teased her back, "No idea but I think next time I go to visit my godfather, you should come along. I'd like to try out the prefect's bathroom."

They squeezed each other and read the next paragraph. "Any truth to what Malcolm said?"

He smirked and patted her bottom, "I've always admired the look of your bottom especially when it's on the back of a broom."

She gave him a quick kiss, "What about the bit about stopping me from snogging other blokes?"

"None of them were good enough for you," he stated in a matter of fact tone.

Ginny gasped at the next paragraph. "Flint! What is that wizard's problem? His wife cut him off again?" Her tone changed to one of complete annoyance, "Protect Leo from Lucius… from what…" She turned to Draco, "Is it possible to spoil a child to death?"

The blond smirked, "Well, I think the fifty plus Gryffindors who attended the beach party can attest to the fact that those statements about my father are blatantly false."

Ginny concurred, "That's true. He did wear Leo must of the day." But she sighed again when her eyes saw the paragraph about the Crabbes, "Goodness, I hope Padma isn't letting this get to her."

----------------------------

"That's so sad. Poor thing," an older witch whispered to her friend as they passed Padma along Diagon Alley.

"Yes, it's sad," Parvati confronted the women. "It's sad that old bats like you believe that bitch Skeeter's lies."

The women quickly walked away and Parvati linked elbows with her sister. "I agree with Pansy. We need to slip Rita some Puking Pastilles. Damn shame the Ministry let all unregistered Animagi register without punishment after the war. If they hadn't done that, Rita's poison quill would have been stopped." Parvati noted Padma's stony face and consoled her twin, "Padma, please don't let her get to you."

"It's not me. It's what this has done to Vincent. Sales have been down for him since the story came out. I'm thirty-seven weeks along. I could have this baby any day. That will only lead more people to believe Skeeter."

Parvati patted her twin's arm reassuring her as they turned the corner, "No, it won't. Stress can cause a woman to go into labor early. We'll blame Skeeter for your early delivery and sue her if it happens. And don't worry about Vince. Sales will pick up for him in a month. You should go on holiday. Spend a couple weeks in Muggle London." Having arrived at their destination, Padma's midwitch, they entered the office.

The five witches in the waiting room stopped glaring at poor Vincent in the corner and turned to stare at Padma. Vincent got up to greet her and was rewarded with a kiss and great hug. "Merlin, you are a brave wizard," she whispered in his ear.

"I couldn't let you do this on your own." He turned to Parvati, "Thanks for bringing her."

"It wasn't a problem. I've enjoyed the time together. I'll see you at Mum's, Padma." Parvati gave her sister another squeeze before leaving.

"Mrs. Crabbe," the mediwitch said, "you can come back now." Hearing the other women scoff as Padma followed her back to an exam room, the midwitch added, "When will people learn that Rita Skeeter writes only half truths and lies?" She led Padma to the scale and weighted her. "You've gained twice as much as you should have, Mrs. Crabbe. Understandable, but please keep a close eye on that." Padma nodded, went to the exam table where Vincent helped her up and then assisted her to lie down.

The mediwitch turned the lights off and ran a metallic wand over Padma and the image of the baby appeared on the wall in front of them. "Well, she is an active one," the mediwitch stated. The baby on the wall punched and kicked in her limited space. Vincent stared at the wall, beaming and caressing his wife's hand lovingly. Padma's face showed equal joy. "Her heart beat is very strong. Everything looks wonderful," the midwitch allowed the parents to watch their infant as she made a few notes. "Are you planning on a home birth again?"

"Yes," Padma replied.

"Your other children were born after their due dates?"

"Yes, five days, three days and ten days for Kenny."

"It's likely this one will come after her due date too but you can never tell. You could go into labor at anytime." She removed the metal wand and the image of the baby disappeared. "I'll make you an appointment for the same time next week." Padma nodded and the mediwitch handed Vincent a tongue depressor, "Use this portkey for your next appointment. It will bring you to this room. We need to minimize the stress for your wife."

"Thank you," Crabbe replied.

"You're welcome and feel free to Disapparate when you're ready to leave. I've lowered the wards for you."

Once the mediwitch had gone, Vincent helped Padma to a sitting position and kissed her. "You're wonderful and our baby is astonishing." He placed a hand on her belly and the baby kicked. Crabbe grinned. "I've been thinking about names again. What do you think of Kali Padmavati Crabbe?"

"I love it," she squealed before throwing her arms around him.

----------------------------

A perturbed Adrian Pucey stood by the door to the meeting room of his wife's attorney trying to sooth his week old daughter as she rested in his arms.

"She's beautiful, Adrian," Diane Zabini said as she leaned against the opposite wall. Another shout came from the room they were both gawking at intently. "That sounded like Greg that time," she sighed. "We're both going to have to provide a lot of comforting this afternoon."

Adrian smiled at his baby and then gave Diane a puzzled look.

"We might as well be nice to each other, Adrian." She motioned to the door, "As long as we're with those two, we will be seeing a lot of each other. And they do enough fighting for all of us."

He nodded. "Her name is Erlina. She looks very much like my mother." Adrian rearranged the baby in his arms. "Despite what Goyle thinks, I'm happy to have a daughter. Little princesses never outgrow their daddies."

Inside the meeting room Greg sat on one side of the table with his lawyer while Lavender was on the other side with hers.

"I will not agree to joint custody!" Greg yelled pounding his fist on the table. "Where has she been for the last fourteen months?"

"I've been with the boys as often as I could. Besides your mother or Pansy is their main caregiver when you have them," Lav spat back.

"I care for _my sons_!" Greg growled.

His lawyer placed his hand on Greg's arm, "Calm yourself, Mr. Goyle." The attorney took a number of documents out of his case and placed them on the table. "Mr. Goyle has documented each time in the last year that Mrs. Pucey has neglected to collect the children for visitation. He has…"

"Mr. Davis, we can all agree that in the past Mrs. Pucey was a little relaxed on collecting her children. She needed time to get her life back on track before she could manage her sons. But now she has a strong marriage, a loving home and the boys should get to know their new sister." Mr. Harrison, Lavender's lawyer, paused. "The Puceys can offer the Goyle boys a stable home and both a mother and father figure."

Greg stood up and snarled, "If you would have given Pucey a son, you wouldn't be after mine. They're happy with me, Lavender. Can't you see that?" He stared at her. "Maybe you already know we're happy and you just can't stand it. Is that it, Lav? You don't want me to be happy?"

"I carried them for nine months. I gave birth to them. They are more mine than yours," she growled back.

"Breeding mares have no right to their young," Greg calmly stated then sat down. "I can't stand by and watch you disappoint them time and time again. I'll allow you to have them one weekend a month and every other Wednesday."

Mr. Harrison whispered to Lavender for a couple of moments. "We will agree to visitation every Wednesday, every other weekend, with one week during the summer and another week during the Christmas holidays."

"NO!" Greg growled.

Mr. Davis prodded Greg to walk to a corner of the office. "Mr. Goyle, let us think about your children and what is best for them. A court case over custody can get very ugly. Secrets from both your past and Lavender's will come out and likely make it into the Prophet. You were lucky that you weren't named in Skeeters' article but I'm sure she'll have a frolic with a Marriage Law custody case."

Greg exhaled, "She only wants them now because she gave Pucey a daughter. If their next child is a boy, she will likely abandon them again." He closed his eyes and ran the tips of his fingers under them thinking_, it was bad enough Skeeter writing that most Marriage Law children were unloved by their mothers. What would she write about his family if they went to court? He was fighting Lavender so his sons wouldn't be hurt anymore. Children needed to be wanted and loved. What should he do? _

His lawyer's words stopped his ruminating, "Even if you are correct, Mr. Goyle, wouldn't it be good for your sons to have at least some time with their mother?"

Greg walked back to the table and glared at his ex-wife. His expression softened and he addressed her, "Greggy and Gary need you right now, Lavender. I can't lock them away in the house and protect them forever. Let them know you love them, give them the power to stand up to those who may tease them. They need your love, they deserve it. They've done nothing wrong. I want them to be happy. I'm doing this for them, not you." His eyes turned cold, "Merlin help you if you muck this up, Lavender. Cause my sons grief and I will hunt you down and teach you what real hell is like."

She leaned back in her chair as brave as an any Gryffindor. But Greg had become very protective and close to his children in the past year and was finally acting like a father and she knew his threat was real. An ex-Death Eater, he knew all about extremely painful punishments and how to inflict them. Lavender tried to hid her fear but her voice was still shaky, "Neither of us were good parents during our marriage. You merely worked passed your issues before I did."

"Someone had too, they needed…" he snarled.

"They always had your mother." Lavender wiped her eyes and continued, "I've realized just how much I love them since my daughter was born. I let my anger at you get in my way of loving them but not any longer. I'd like to have them this weekend. I want them to meet their sister."

He sighed hoping she was being truthful. "I'll agree to that but only because the boys have been wondering why you haven't been by to introduce their little sister. I told them you were ill."

"Thank you, Greg. What time may I pick them up, Friday?"

"Before eight A.M. or after five," he answered coldly.

"I'll be there ten minutes before eight." She turned to her attorney, "Once you have this in writing, please Floo me." Smiling, she took her leave of the wizards, "Good day, Gentlemen." She left the room and took Adrian by the arm, "I'm picking them up on Friday morning. We need to get their rooms ready." The couple quickly walked away.

Diane hugged Greg as he came out of the room. "Love you. It will be alright."

"I let her have the boys every other weekend and every Wednesday. Merlin, I hope I did the right thing," he whispered as he held her close. "They want to see her."

"They want her to act like their mother," Diane whispered back. "You did the right thing. It's up to her now." She started to guide him down the hallway, "Come on, let's go pick up the boys. I've got some fireworks from the shop for them."

----------------------------

Thuban stood at the side of his mother's vanity trying desperately to get her attention. She hadn't had any time for him that day. The little wizard had tried time and time again to show her the medals he had won at the horse jumping trials in France but she was busy readying herself for a ball.

"I won this one at the first show, Mummy," Thuban held up the gold medal that hung around his neck.

Leo ran into the room before Ginny could comment. "Pot tee. Pot tee." She scooped him up and headed for the lav.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, Leo needs me. Why don't you show your medals to Daddy?"

Thuban sadly looked at the ground, put his hands in his pockets and kicked the carpet back and forth with his left foot. "Dad's already seen them," he mumbled. "I'll just wait here."

"Nice try sweetheart," she said to the toddler then turned to the older child. "Thuban, please get me a fresh nappy and a clean pair of trousers."

He ran to the nursery and returned with the items. Handing them to his mother, the boy tried once more to talk to her, "I got the gold one with the blue ribbon for having the best score for my age. And this silver one at the same show for having the second best score of everyone." He paused and frowned, "Mum, did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry," Ginny replied as she led the freshly cleaned Leo out of the bathroom. "I'm running late. Will you please take your brother to Daddy?" She shooed the boys out of the room. "That's a good boy, Thuban," she kissed Leo's cheek. "Be a good boy and go with your brother, sweetheart." The redhead then closed the door behind the pair.

Thuban frowned and pulled the toddler along down the hallway. Leo's muttered protests drew Serpens' attention, "Stop being mean to Leo."

"I'm not being mean. Mum told me to take him to Dad," Thuban shouted.

"You're hurting him," Serpens yelled back.

"Mu me!" Leo added.

Serpens tried to remove the toddler from Thuban's grip, causing all three boys to yell and scream. Ginny appeared on the scene in a dress robe, hair only half charmed dry, and collected Leo in her arms to stop the fighting. "What's the problem?"

"Leo wants to stay with you and so do I. We missed you. Please Mummy, we'll quietly play on your bed while you're getting ready," Serpens begged sweetly.

Ginny smiled and took his hand, "Alright." She turned to Thuban, "Tell your father, I'll be ready in fifteen minutes, please." She walked quickly to her room and closed the door.

Thuban kicked at the floor sadly again. "I missed you, too," he whispered.

As he turned to walk down the hallway the door opened. "Thuban baby, come here," Ginny called. The little boy spun at see his mother. "Come here, sweetheart," she called again. When he didn't move, she took his hand and walked him into her sitting room. She sat him on the settee and sat next to him. "Tipsy," she said and the house elf appeared, "Inform the Master that I am running late. If he requests a reason, send him here." The elf bowed and disappeared. Ginny pulled her eldest into a cuddle. "Tell me about your medals, Thuban."

----------------------------

The young Malfoy's arrived at the party late. They would have forgone this party entirely if Draco hadn't needed to complete a business deal. And it gave them an opportunity to see how friends and acquaintances were reacting to Rita's article.

They checked the seating chart outside the hall and were lucky to be seated with their friends, Pansy, Blaise, Padma, Vincent, Diane, and Greg, and another couple, Dave and Sally, whom Ginny believed were Hufflepuffs. Blaise eyed them as Draco helped Ginny into her chair.

"Didn't get enough on holiday, Malfoy? You missed the first course," Blaise teased with eyebrows raised.

"How dare you imply such a thing!" Ginny replied in mock offense. "If you must know the reason for our tardiness, it was my fault. You see, developing a plan for my mother to take the children to a secret paradise so I could escape my loveless marriage was quite time consuming." The redhead took a drink of her water as if this was a normal topic of conversion.

Padma smiled, "How nice, when do you plan on making your getaway?"

"When Lucius announces his support of Gordon Brown as the next Minister of Magic. Would you and your children care to join us?" Ginny responded.

"Only if this paradise is in Latin America, Latin wizards are…" Padma started dreamy eyed.

Vincent cleared his throat, "Remind me to cancel my family's holiday trip to Puerto Rico, Goyle."

Padma could no longer maintain a straight face and giggled into Vincent's chest. This started a wave of laughter at the table as the Hufflepuff couple stared with incomprehension at the group and the witch boldly questioned, "Who is Gordon Brown?"

"The Muggle Prime Minister I believe," Diane said through her giggles.

Sally laughed. "Lucius Malfoy supports a Muggle, very witty Ginny. I thought that the Skeeter witch was full of it. My brother went to your beach party at the end of June and couldn't stop talking about how attached Lucius was to your youngest," she paused, "but a number of people did see Leo at St. Mungo's."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Lucius did take Leo to St. Mungo's. However, the boy wasn't hurt and the visit wasn't necessary. While Lucius was distracted by a Floo call from my mother, Leo decided to ride his toy broom around the parlor. He flew himself into the end of a table before Lucius could stop him. It was only a minor bruise that Narcissa fixed in seconds but Lucius insisted a healer look over the boy." Ginny exhaled, "Merlin, if I took my boys to St. Mungo's every time one of them got a bruise, we'd live at the place."

"So would I. Dave gave our oldest his first broom at one and he flew it straight through the picture window. Dustin didn't get a scratch on him, thank Merlin. But we have a Muggle neighbor. Poor old man has wizarding families all around him. I think he gets a memory charm once or twice a month," she giggled.

"All four of our boys got a toy broom for their first birthday. Nothing wrong with that," Draco offered. "By the by, Sally, does your lot seem to believe Skeeter or not?"

"Well," she paused, "the older witches want to believe her. However we younger ones who remember Padma and Ginny from school know the bits about them are a load of dragon dung. When it comes to Lucius Malfoy, well, we're all waiting to read old Rita's death notice."

"Mother won't let him do anything," Draco voiced shaking his head. "I hope many are like you, Sally. A number of people saw how Father dotes on Leo at that party. He's normally not that open about his affections. Leo just has a way of opening him up."

"It is a little strange that Lucius favors the child that looks like a Weasley," Dave interjected.

"Lucius is attracted to a person's being not their outer shell," Ginny replied. "I believe that Lucius' actions at the Beach Party helped him. According to Narcissa, he received limited howlers and hate Owls after the article and he only gets a few more sneers on the streets. I'll have to make my own trip down Diagon Alley tomorrow and see how things go. I was surprised that we didn't receive any Owls about the article." She eyed Draco, "But then again, someone may be lying to me."

"They are likely all in my office," Draco stated. "Although I've told you most people are too scared of my father to send Owls."

"Lucky you," Vincent moaned. "I got Howlers everywhere. Had a number of business deals canceled, too. We took the kids to a hotel in Muggle London for a week to get away. But things seemed to calm down in the last two days. I even got a couple of my deals back." He smiled at Padma. "However, things may have evened out for us because of my outspoken sister-in-law. Parvati gave a number of old bats a piece of her mind at a garden party. I'm starting to like Gryffindors more and more."

"I'm sorry to hear about the Howlers, Vince, but, good for Parvati!" Ginny looked at Padma, "Sounds like I shouldn't send Thuban to dance class Monday."

"Oh," Blaise pouted, "he'll be heartbroken over that he will." The gentlemen at the table snickered.

"Dance class isn't a problem," Padma added. "Patty begged to go yesterday. Victoria took her. The children didn't say anything. We also went to the park in Diagon Alley with Parvati and the children didn't have a problem. Of course, ladies were whispering about me, but nothing was said to the children."

Pansy frowned, "People have been talking about the children of the Marriage Law since it was started. I think the children will be fine. No one wants to see them hurt." She turned to Greg who looked wretched, "What's wrong with you, Goyle?"

"Nothing," he muttered and went back to his meal.

"Lavender picked up Greggy and Gary this morning," Diane informed the group and Greg growled. "They're your friends," she softly said. "They want to help." She turned back to Pansy. "The little dears cried all night Thursday when he told them. They didn't want to go. This morning wasn't any better. It was distressing to send them off but Lavender says she ready to be a mother to them and Adrian…"

Greg hissed, "Adrian Pucey is a snake, trying to steal my sons."

"He isn't, Greg. Besides he wouldn't be able to…" Diane started.

Blaise chuckled, "Steal your sons? Pucey? I didn't know you thought so little of me, Goyle."

"What are you on about, Zabini?" Greg growled.

"If you're worried about Pucey stealing your sons, you must think he's a better man than I," Blaise went on to Goyle's confusion. "I've been trying to steal those little rats from you all year since Thuban dropped me for the Weasley twins. I need a new little mate but Greggy and Gary won't come over to my side. For some reason they think you're top shelf." Blaise took a drink, "It's a shame, really. I thought your kids had better taste than to pick you over me. I told them about your poor marks in school and even showed them that fourth year photo where you were fat and looked like a gorilla. I went so far as to offer them galleons. But they still picked you."

Greg smiled, "Thanks, Blaise."

Pansy kissed her husband's cheek, "Thank you."

Zabini rolled his eyes and pouted, "I don't know why you're thanking me. It's the truth. Did you see anyone on my shoulders when everyone was playing wizards and dragons at Malfoy's beach party? Noooo. Thuban and Serpens picked _Weasleys… _no offense meant to you, Ginbug. Victor picked Miles and according to both Greggy and Gary 'It's only fun on Daddy's shoulders.'"

----------------------------

Ginny sat at the patio table reading a book to Serpens and Leo. Pansy came outside and sat at the table just as the story ended and Thuban and Cam stopped playing in the yard to welcome their auntie. After giving her a hug and kiss, Serpens and Leo went to the playground. Thuban turned to his mother, "Mummy will you please play Exploding Snap with me and Cam?"

Ginny didn't have time to answer before Greggy and Gary came running out onto the patio, "Race you to the swings," Greggy shouted to the Malfoy brothers as he passed them. Cam raced away but Thuban remained firmly planted in front of Ginny.

"Mummy, Snap?" he asked, pleading.

Ginny really wanted a couple of moments to speak with Pansy but it had become easier to read Thuban's needs in the past months and he only called her 'Mummy' when he needed her attention or was trying to get out of trouble. Before she could say yes, Draco walked up, greeted Greg and Diane and turned to his son, "Thuban, why aren't you playing with your mates?"

The boy looked sadly up at his father, "Cause I want to play Snap with Mummy."

"You'll have lots more fun playing with your mates. You haven't seen them in two weeks," Draco reminded the boy.

The little wizard pouted, "But I want to play with Mummy. I haven't…"

Draco turned the boy to the swing set, "Go play. If you boys are good this afternoon we'll take you flying before dusk."

Thuban frowned at his father, "I want to play with Mummy."

"Come here, Thuban," Ginny called. "Draco, it's alright." She smiled at Thuban. "Sweetheart, why don't you be my partner for Whist?"

"Really Mummy? I may play Whist with you?" The little wizard asked excitedly.

"Sure. You may play until Aunt Padma gets here and that won't be for another fifteen or twenty minutes."

Thuban proudly sat up at the table. Whist was an adult card game. His Grandmothers and Mum had been teaching him for a couple of months, but he'd never before gotten to play in a real game. He beamed and played the first two hands nicely. In the third hand, after the first two tricks were taken, he ran for Draco, bringing his father back to show him his hand and ask for help. Draco pointed out the card the little wizard should play but Thuban was puzzled and said, "I can't play that one, Dad." The boy pointed at the table, "Grandmother said you should never trump your partner's ace."

"You don't have a choice, son," Draco replied.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Draco, are you telling us your son has a handful of trump?"

The blond wizard smirked, "My son," he announced proudly, "has a lay down."

"What's that, Dad?" Thuban asked.

"It means with the cards in your hand you will take all of the remaining tricks."

Thuban frowned, "But I don't have the Jack of hearts."

"Take the trick, Thuban. Now what card will you lead with," Draco asked.

"My Ace of hearts." The boy did so, the play went around the table and Pansy placed her Jack of hearts on the table. Thuban smiled. "I see. Now all my other cards are good and Mum and I win the game."

A house elf came out and announced Padma, Vincent, and their children.

"Thank Merlin you're here, Padma. You can end our shame. Thuban's beating us in Whist," Diane jovially called out.

Thuban vacated his chair and held it out for Padma. Once she was seated, the little wizard went over to his mother and hugged her, "Thanks for letting me play, Mum."

"Thank you for playing with me, Thuban." She kissed his cheek and he ran off to join his friends.

"It was really great at our Mum's new house. She put posters of my favorite Quidditch players on my bedroom walls. Got us lots of new toys and got us brooms for her house. Uncle Adrian was a Chaser on the Slytherin team and he took us flying. Mum even got on the broom with him so she could fly with us," Greggy happily told his friends.

"Your Mum flew?" Thuban asked surprised.

Greggy nodded, "She rode on Uncle Adrian's broom because Gary and me wanted to fly and she wanted to be with us. She spent all day Friday and Saturday with Gary and me. She played Snap with us. She played Gobstones with us. She baked us biscuits. She read us stories both nights and she tucked us in."

Gary Goyle smiled and nodded as his brother went on and on about all the wonderful things Lavender had done with them over the weekend until Patty interrupted him, "What about your mummy's new baby? Didn't she have to spend a lot of time with her?"

The dark haired boy's smile faded slightly. "Well, when Erlina cried, Mummy stopped what she was doing with us to see what was wrong. The baby sleeps most of the time. Plus she has a nanny each day too."

"I wonder what made your mummy change," Cam questioned.

"I asked my mum that question. She said she was so unhappy being married to my dad that she couldn't be a good mum. She said she is sorry and that she's learning how to be a good mum now. My mummy also said that she may not love our daddy but she has always loved us. Sometimes she just forgot to show it and say it."

----------------------------

Thuban tried to slip behind the curtains to no avail. His dance teacher had spotted him. "Master Thuban, please dance with Miss Ellen Summerby. We'll be learning the Morris Dance today children," Madame Dansant said.

The little wizard didn't move. He hated dance class. Madame had made him, Greggy and Victor move up to the older class. He liked only a few of the witches here. Normally, he got to dance with Cara McLaggen. She was a sweet witch despite her parents both being Gryffindors. She was a Wimbourne Wasps fan and they talked about the team during breaks. But Cara already had a partner by the time Thuban came to class today. He didn't blame Cara because might have had to dance with Flint if she had waited too long for him.

He was late today because his mum hadn't been feeling well this morning. Well, the truth was she hadn't been feeling well since she returned from holiday. That was likely why she had an appointment that afternoon. They had gotten a late start and Thuban pleaded with her to let him stay at the Burrow with his brothers. After all, if she did that, she wouldn't be late for her appointment. However, his mum said she had time and Apparated them to the dance class. _Why couldn't his mum have left him at the Burrow? _Thuban thought.

"Come along, Mr. Malfoy. It's impolite to leave a lady waiting," the older witch stated.

Merlin, he wished there was a way out of this. He wanted to tell Madame Dansant that Ellen Summerby was not a lady and he only danced with ladies. But that would cause his teacher to Floo his grandmother and an upset grandmother led to an upset grandfather and that was never a good thing. So Thuban walked over to the witch in question and took her hand.

"I don't want to dance with you either, Thuban Malfoy," Ellen hissed. "Your grandfather is a bad man and so is your daddy. You'll be bad just like them."

"I want to be like my dad and grandfather," Thuban smirked. "You can believe they're bad if you want, but I know better."

"They did a lot of bad things. They are bad!" The girl made a face at him as they tried to dance.

He shook his head, "Lots of people have done bad things in the past but that doesn't make them bad now. You call Melissa hippy Missy, biggie piggy and chatty fatty. It's wrong to call people names. Does that mean you're _BAD_?"

She snarled at him, "Well, your daddy made your mummy have you. He did it because your grandfather Malfoy wanted him to have lots of children. It's really bad to make people have babies with you." Ellen got an evil smile, "Your mummy didn't want to have you and she doesn't want you. She doesn't even love you."

"You're so dumb," he chuckled. "My Mum wanted to have me. She loves me."

"Your daddy made her marry him then he made her have babies. She doesn't love you. Your Uncle Fred said none of the Weasleys love you." The girl nodded.

Thuban stared into Ellen's eyes and a smirk appeared on his face, "You're lying. Your parents read that stuff in the paper. You're trying to be mean."

The little witch stammered, "Well, it's the truth. Your daddy made your mummy marry him."

"My dad loves me, my mum loves me, and they love each other. That's all that matters," Thuban replied firmly. "Now be quiet or I'll dance you over by Flint. He's always stepping on people's feet."

----------------------------

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Sara, Ginny's midwitch, stated as she entered the exam room.

"No need to be formal, Sara," Ginny replied. "My last cycle was June 15th when I stopped using the ring but we used a potion until July 3rd. I told Draco we don't need to see you until I missed my second cycle but he insisted."

Sara smiled and prodded Ginny to lie down on the table. She put her wand over Ginny's abdomen. "This is kinda pointless. By now I'm sure you both know when Ginny's pregnant before magic can even detect it." They laughed together as the light glowed. "Six weeks along and everything looks fine," Sara paused, "is your morning sickness the same as with the others?"

"As long as I nibble on gingersnaps I'm fine," Ginny explained.

"Good. Then I'll see you again in six weeks. We have a new test, safe for both mother and child. It will tell us at twelve weeks the sex of the baby. Would you like me to arrange it for your next visit?" Sara offered.

"No." Ginny replied.

"Yes," Draco said at the same time. Having heard Ginny's answer, he turned to her asking, "You don't want to know this time?"

"No, I don't. Do you mind? I don't want to find out until the birth."

Draco smiled in agreement. "Not at all. It will add to the excitement."

"That's settled then. They'll have your prenatal potion at the desk. If you have any problems Floo me." She made a couple notes in her chart. "Congratulations."

Draco placed his arm around his wife as they walked around the park. "So, when do you want to tell our friends and your brothers? Shall we have them over this weekend?"

She merely nodded. Confused he ushered them to a bench. "Ginny, you're happy about this right? This is what you wanted?"

"I'm happy. My emotions that's all. You know that."

He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Love you." He paused. "Why don't you want to know the baby's sex?"

"I'm being silly I know but…" She leaned into his shoulder. "I'm frightened I'd be disappointed if I learned it was a boy. However, I know when the baby's born it won't matter to me." She turned to him. "I'm sure you don't understand."

Draco nodded and pulled her tight. "I understand." He looked at her sheepishly. "Because I wasn't using the Pervalidus potion all the time, I used to have nightmares that Thuban would come out looking like the Weasel."

Ginny stared at him, he sounded serious and his look had changed to one of horror. The blond wizard continued to speak without meeting his wife's eyes, "If he would have looked like the twins, I wouldn't have minded. George and Fred do resemble you in the face. But blimey, what if Thuban had the Weasel's misshaped body?" He finally turned and smiled at her. "But then the midwitch handed you Thuban and I just looked at him. Not really registering what or who he looked like. He was ours and he was healthy and I instantly loved him."

The redhead couldn't help herself, she covered her mouth to try and stop it but the giggles escaped, "Nightmares, Draco?"

He nodded. "They'd cause me to wake up in a cold sweat." She giggled louder, caressed his face and then kissed him.

----------------------------

Draco pulled Ginny on top of him as they lay in the large bed. His hand slipped under her sexy nightgown and they kissed passionately. She moaned as he squeezed her backside and his fingers hooked into the waistband of her knickers.

A flash of lightening light up the room and a sound of thunder rang through the house as the storm outside grew closer. Draco removed his hand and flattened Ginny's nightgown. He sighed with disappointment but still clung to his wife. "We better stop. I'm sure we'll have visitors after the next sound of thunder."

She removed herself from his arms. "I should put something on a little less sheer." He sighed again. "You know dear, once the storm has passed and the boys are asleep, nothing is stopping us from making good use of a guest room for a time."

He pulled his hands behind his head and smirked, "You're brilliant."

As Ginny changed in her dressing room into no-thrills pajamas, she heard three of her sons enter the bedroom. When she returned Leo was wide eyed with terror and appeared to be trying to crawl into Draco's chest. Thuban and Cam were explaining to their father that they weren't scared but it was best if they stayed to help comfort baby Leo. The fact that Serpens wasn't on the bed was a testament to the child's ability to sleep through any noise.

Their collective attention turned to Ginny as she entered the room. Thuban whispered to Cam for a short time. Cam looked at his mother and said, "She is not."

"She is too," Thuban replied. They argued back and forth a number of times before Thuban challenged his younger brother, "She is too. Ask her."

"I will," Cam informed his brother and then turned to Ginny. "Are you growing a baby, Mummy?" Cam asked sweetly.

Ginny stood stunned in place, staring at the little boy. Draco turned to the boy and softly requested, "Repeat your question, please."

"Is Mummy growing a baby in her tummy? Thuban said she is."

Draco smirked, "What makes you think that, Thuban?"

"'Cause Mum is sick at times and she's eating gingersnaps. Plus we haven't had eggs for breakfast since you came back. And Mum is always coming up with excuses why she can't take me flying. The last time that all happened she was growing Leo."

"How would you feel about Mummy having a baby?" Draco asked as Ginny got into the bed.

"It would be great. Mummy loves babies," Cam added.

Ginny turned to Thuban whose face was woeful. This was unlike him. "What is the matter, Thuban?" she asked.

"Nothing," he pouted.

Draco took a breath. He never thought Thuban would be a problem but he might as well get it over with, "How would you feel about Mummy having a baby, Thuban?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind more kids. But… But… I hate it when Mum grows babies! Mummy can't fly, she gets sick and tired, later on she gets big and she walks really slow."

Ginny dissolved into fits of laughter as Draco and the boys stared at her in disbelief.

"Thuban!" Draco hissed, "that was…"

His wife cut him off, "It's the truth. I hate all those things too. But it's a small price to pay for a baby."

"I guess," Thuban mumbled. "It is fun to feel the baby when it starts to move. And we cuddle up and read instead of fly."

"So," Cam pointed at his mother's stomach, "is there a baby inside?"

Ginny smiled, "Yes, but it will be a long time before it's born." Each boy hugged her.

Thuban glared at Draco, "Did you put a girl inside?"

"I wish it was that easy, mate. But we are hoping for a little girl," Draco replied.

"Grandmother will be so happy. She was hoping that Mummy would have another baby. Leo only likes to nap with Grandfather. She needs a baby to nap with too," Cam advised the group.

"Cam, the baby is Mummy's news to share," Draco instructed his sons. "Do you all understand that? Mummy and I will tell everyone about the new baby when the time is right. Mummy and I will be the ones to tell Serpens in the morning. We will also be telling your grandparents tomorrow night."

Cam made a face as if he was thinking, "So when we go to the park with the Crabbes tomorrow we can't tell them?"

"No, you can't," Draco informed the boy. More lightening shown through the curtain, Leo and Cam clung to their father while Thuban turned to Ginny.

When the thunder sounded the little wizard hugged his mother, "Don't worry, Mummy. I'll keep you safe."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Obliviate**_

There are some days in every wizard's life that he wishes he could Obliviate himself.

----------------------------

"Bloody hell… Damn…" A stream of obscenities left Draco's mouth. His eyes watered, and through the small slits he saw his attacker awaken. Leo had started thrashing in his sleep last month, and Draco now wondered when the toddler's kick had become so strong. The frightened sixteen month old crawled over to his mother screaming as he went. Wishing to escape the morning commotion, Thuban and Cam unknowingly inflected more damage to their father by climbing over him.

His ache had just started to diminish when Ginny's voice assaulted his ears. "What on magical earth do you think you're doing? Here I am, blaming the pubs for Thuban's foul mouth, when it's likely been you all the time," she scolded as she tried to calm their youngest child.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but Leo kicked me in his sleep", Draco voiced.

"I understand that would be startling, but your language, Draco", Ginny replied.

"Ginny", he gritted his teeth. "He got me in the groin."

Her eyes opened with surprise. "Oh…" she paused. "But still, Draco, your language. And you frightened the children."

"They'll live", he hissed. "Still hurts like… It's still painful. Thuban and Cam didn't help by crawling over my lap."

Ginny dissolved into tears. "I'm… I won't let them sleep with us again", she struggled to say.

He moved to comfort her, but her upset mood caused her stomach to rebel. She covered her mouth and ran for the bathroom. Draco was only steps behind her. The wizard held back her long hair as she emptied her stomach contents into the bowl.

"Yuck", Leo said before joining his mother in her morning purging. The toddler's stomach content ended up on the floor and on Draco's pajama bottoms.

The blond wizard growled loudly which caused the toddler to cry, "Da dee… mad me."

He scooped up the little boy, rubbed noses with him and smiled lovingly. "Daddy's not mad at you. Daddy's sorry he scared you." He turned away from the boy. "Tipsy!" The elf appeared instantly and without being told magically cleaned Draco and Leo before starting on the bathroom.

"What's wrong with Mummy?" Serpens asked teary eyed from the bathroom door. "I saw Thuban and Cam running out of here scared."

Ginny stood up and washed her face. "I'm alright, Baby. Don't worry."

He shook his head. "You sick. You need Healer?"

Draco picked up the four year old. "Mummy's fine, mate. Do you remember how Aunt Pansy and Aunt Luna were ill in the mornings when they were growing their babies?" The boy nodded. "They were fine, right?" Serpens nodded again. "Well, Mummy's growing another baby."

The little boy smiled. "I want boy. He help Leo and me. Then Thuban and Cam not pick on us."

Draco chuckled. "Watch Leo for me, while I help Mummy into my bathroom."

The blond wizard moved Ginny into his bathroom, helping her into the shower. He then entered the nursery where Leo and Serpens were waiting for him. He placed the boys in the bath. He was almost through cleaning the pair, when Ginny entered the room. She sent Draco to his shower and finished the boys' bath.

Draco hoped the rest of his day would go better as he completed his shower and dressed. His work schedule was light, and if it stayed that way, he would be able to join Ginny and the boys in the park for lunch. His hopes for peace were lost when he heard the voices of his mother, his mother-in-law and his sons in the sitting room. He thought about Disapparating, but his need to make sure Ginny was well wouldn't allow it. So he steadied himself and opened the door.

Molly and Narcissa were sitting next to Ginny, and his sons along with Preston Weasley were playing on the floor. The older witches where softly speaking to the young witch and making sure she was comfortable.

"You look tired, Ginny. Go back to sleep and I'll make sure the boys are feed," Molly offered.

"Did the elves get enough gingersnaps and tea for you, Ginevra?" Narcissa said. "Are you getting enough rest? Is your morning sickness like it was when carrying Cygnus or Serpens?"

Draco caught Ginny's eye and she winked at him, clearly telling him she was fine and to leave before their mothers noticed him.

"Da dee", Leo yelled, drawing everyone's attention to the blond wizard in the doorway. _That child would be the death of him this day, _Draco thought.

"There you are", Narcissa smiled sinisterly. "Molly, why don't you take the boys to breakfast? Draco can help Ginevra back into bed and then I can have a nice chat with my son."

Cam gave his father a pleading look. "Grandmother asked if Mummy was sick, and I couldn't lie."

"Cygnus sweetheart, go along with your Grandma. You've done nothing wrong," Narcissa smiled brightly at the boy. Molly tapped the boy's shoulder and he moved along with the other boys. Draco helped his wife into bed, while his mother waited in their sitting room.

"They had both already guessed that I was pregnant. That's why they Flooed this morning. Cam told your mother I was ill. Serpens told my mother. They came over and I was sipping tea and eating gingersnaps. They're upset that you didn't Floo them right away. I tried to explain but they wouldn't listen or talk to me about it." Ginny giggled. "They're blaming you for this."

He kissed her. "Well, my mother would never blame you. You're giving her another grandchild after all."

Ginny leaned up and kissed him. "Well, they will leave you in one piece for me. They know that I need you. I love you."

"I love you too. Now let me get this over with." He walked into the sitting room, closing the door behind him.

Narcissa wasted no time in placing a silencing charm. She turned to her son. "Why did you not inform me of Ginevra's condition? She will need help now. Really, Draco, I raised you to take better care of your wife."

He showed Narcissa to the settee, sat next to her and took her hand. "Mother, we just learned she was expecting yesterday."

The blonde witch pulled her hand away from her son. "Do not lie, Draco. Merlin, this will be your fifth. You have known longer than a day that your wife was with child. I should have been Flooed when her symptoms started!"

"Ginevra was going to Floo both you and Molly this morning. We were planning on having you and Father for dinner and informing you then", he responded softly.

Narcissa stared at her son and snarled. "Did you go into the office yesterday? And were you planning on going in today?"

"Of course, Mother."

"Who looked after your wife and children in the morning?" she snapped.

"Yesterday I saw to the children's breakfast while Ginny rested a little longer. I planned on doing the same today." He paused and kissed her hand. "At dinner this evening we were going to ask you and Molly to help out for the next few months. Mother, I am very sorry for not telling you of our beliefs sooner. We didn't want to get your hopes up. This happened quickly, so we wanted to see Ginny's mid-witch before we informed the family."

Narcissa frowned. "I've always known before it was confirmed."

Draco refrained from rolling his eyes. His mother had always been a large part in Ginny's pregnancies. She was the first one to realize that Serpens was on his way. The blond wizard knew his mother would be upset not being the first to know, but he had to think about keeping peace in his family. He wanted and needed Molly Weasley to feel part of this pregnancy also, and the start of that was making sure his and Ginny's families were told of the expected new addition at the same time.

He took his mother's hands back into his and kissed the back of them. "It's wonderful news, isn't it, Mother? A new baby's on the way. Another healthy little baby to rock in your arms. We'll need your help of course. You and Ginevra can figure that all out while I'm at the office today." He kissed her hand again. "Thank you for coming over, Mother. You'll be a great help to Ginny." Without waiting for a reply he Disapparated.

Narcissa rolled her eyes at the place her son stood moments ago. The boy was sneaky, but so was she. She would make sure that he received a proper scolding the next time she got him alone.

--------------------

"I'm sorry, Ginny. What else can I say? We'll work through this", Draco calmly replied to the head of his infuriated wife that floated in his fireplace.

"We wouldn't have anything to work out if you would have kept your mouth closed. Really, Draco, those words were not needed this morning. Now I have a sixteen month old that's rather fond of using one of them every time he gets upset," she hissed.

Draco did his best not to laugh. He was sure that Leo's attempt to repeat his words could only be translated by his wife. He knew her current fit was due to her pregnancy hormones, although that knowledge couldn't stop his head from pounding as she went on. The first two months of her pregnancies were hard on both of them. Her mood swings took her from anger to tears in seconds.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again", he replied with true remorse.

"See that it doesn't, or next time I'll hex your bits off. You won't be likely to cuss, if there's nothing to hurt", she ordered, and then her head disappeared.

He smirked quickly and remained looking at the empty fireplace. It wasn't long before the weepy red haired beauty's head reappeared. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I wouldn't harm your bits. I'm rather fond of them."

"It's all right, love. I shouldn't have cussed this morning. I know better and now I've made your day harder", Draco replied.

"Not that much harder. I'm likely the only person who can understand him, and", she smirked at her husband; "It will give me something to complain about when I met with Padma this afternoon."

"I love you, Ginny. I'll see you at noon in Diagon Alley Park."

"Love you back. Have a wonderful morning." With that she was truly gone.

Draco relaxed in his large comfortable desk chair. The wizard was a little disheveled from his scolding from his mother and wife. In his opinion, his witches went overboard reprimanding him this morning. He removed a file from his inbox and started on his morning work.

The wizard didn't have peace for long. At 9:20, Lucius stormed into Draco's office, slamming the door behind him. "What have you been doing this last month?" he demanded of his son. "I thought you had cleared all our imports with the French Ministry!"

Draco searched the files on his desk and handed a group to his father. "It was all cleared. I came home early from holiday to confirm it with the French Minister at Friday's ball."

"Well, he didn't inform his port workers. They have frozen everything on the docks. We'll lose millions of Galleons if that shipment doesn't get moving by this afternoon," Lucius advised his son.

"I understand, Father. I'll see to it right away," Draco countered.

"See that you do. I don't need you causing me any more problems this morning. Your mother was enraged because of you."

"She informed me of that this morning", Draco replied.

"She's not through with you."

"I didn't think she was." Draco moved a number of papers on his desk.

Lucius' anger diminished. "Congratulations." Draco nodded. Lucius smiled at his son. "How is Ginevra doing?"

Draco smiled in return. "Same as the last couple of times, morning sickness and moodiness. Mother and Molly's help will be a comfort to her. The boys took the news very well." He waved the file in his hand. "I'll get to this now."

--------------------

Leo played on a blanket next to a picnic table where Padma and Ginny sat. A little distance away was a playground where the other children played. As older witches walked past the young mothers, their voices would change to quiet whispers, and their eyes would move from the young women to their children and back again.

Ginny had to restrain herself from cursing the wenches. She was already in a foul mood. Her husband had promised the children he would join them for lunch, and then mirrored her to say he would be tardy. When he hadn't shown up an hour later, she fed the children. She understood only important, unavoidable business would hold him up, but he shouldn't have told the children he was coming in the first place. The red haired witch always believed it was better to surprise them than to disappoint them.

A group of witches in their sixties walked by and started whispering. This set spent a great deal of time gawking at the children playing. Cam caught them looking. The little wizard stood up and gazed back at the group. Then in a manner very much like his grandmother, he addressed the women. "Good afternoon, ladies", the boy started. "I understand that I'm strikingly adorable, however it is still very rude to stare."

The women gasped, stunned by the boy's candor. Their eyes went to Ginny, seeking her to correct the child. "Cam sweetheart", she replied. "What have I and your father told you about talking to strangers?"

He raised a brow at his mother. Her tone was laced with humor, not scolding. But in the end he decided to answer her. "I'm not to talk to strangers?"

"That's correct, darling. Never talk to strangers, _especially when they are acting rather oddly_," Ginny finished holding back her amusement at the ghastly looks on the older witches' faces, before they hurried away from the Malfoys and Crabbes. "Merlin, I feel like I've gone back six years. You would think we wouldn't be something to be curious about anymore. We haven't changed", Ginny stated.

"But in their eyes we have. We stayed with our husbands, the horrid creatures that they are. We live a life of imprisonment behind hundreds of centuries old stone walls. Likely magically charmed to remove our sense of comprehension. It works very much like the Imperius curse. We only think we're happy, when we truly have no free will," Padma replied with a nod of confirmation.

"So that's the new rumor about our happiness?" Ginny inquired. Padma merely nodded. The redhead giggled. "Well, that explains everything. Those old bats are jealous that their husbands never cared enough to put them under a blissfully happy spell." She paused. "So, how are you really doing with all the whispering, Padma?"

"I'm fine. It's like you said. We went through this whispering and those looks once before. But it's a lot easier this time. I have a loving and supportive husband." Padma smiled. "The article was harder on him, but he hid it well. He didn't want me to worry, but I heard him talking to Greg." She paused. "I used to hate how close Vince and Goyle were. I thought Vince gave up too much of his limited free time to Greg and not me. It was mostly my fault. I spent a number of years pushing Vincent away." Padma smiled again and caressed her belly. "I'm glad I finally forgave him."

Ginny took out her wand and started packing away their lunch items. Padma stood up to help, but as she did, she grabbed her side and groaned.

"Kick or contraction?" Ginny inquired.

"Neither."

"Sit down, Padma. I've got this", the red haired witch stated.

The Ravenclaw witch sat and grabbed her stomach in pain again. "I think…" Padma bit her lip to stop her scream. "Something's wrong!" she softly cried and her eyes moved to her lap. Ginny looked too and noticed a liquid accumulating on the bench. The redhead's first thought was that her friend's water had broken, until she saw the bright red color of the fluid.

Ginny was able to keep the look of fear from her face. "It's going to be all right, Padma. I'll mirror Draco. He'll watch the children, and then I'll Apparate us to St. Mungo's." She removed the mirror. "Draco! Draco!"

His frazzled face appeared in the mirror. "Sorry Gin. I'm too busy…"

She barked, "Apparate to the playground now!"

"I can't. I'm in the middle…"

"I don't give a flying Nogtail's balls what you're in the middle of. Get your bloody arse to the playground now", she ordered before turning the mirror down on the table.

The blond wizard appeared with a soft pop in moments. Ginny made sure it was him and then Disapparated with Padma.

Draco stood puzzled for a moment until he noticed the trace of blood on the bench. Lifting his wand he removed the sight before any of the children came close. He picked up Leo, used his wand to pack everything in the pushchair and then called the older children.

"Daddy, you're late", Serpens yelled as he ran into Draco's arms. He lifted his young son and kissed him.

"Sorry about that, mate." The blond wizard looked at the children. "All right you lot. We have to get back to my office. Thuban, Cam and Serpens hold onto the left side of the pushchair. Victor, Patty and Kenny hold on to the right side. Do as you're told and I'll have Mandy order in some ice cream." Draco's firm but gentle tone told the children it was important for them to comply. The group moved quickly down the street and not a word was said until the lift door closed in the Malfoy International building.

"Uncle Draco, is my mum having the new baby?" Victor asked.

"I think so," Draco smiled at the boy.

"Dad's in Scotland today. Grandmother's in Spain," Victor informed his uncle. "But Mum has a two-way mirror to Dad."

Draco noticed the fear on the boy's face and hugged him. "That's very helpful information, Victor. Don't worry about your mum. She's going to be fine."

When the doors opened, an annoyed Lucius Malfoy and three other upset gentlemen stood waiting. Lucius' face briefly shined with delight, and then worry crossed it before all emotion was removed. Lucius bid the gentlemen goodbye, promised to reschedule, and then caught up to Draco.

"Mandy", Draco said as he reached her desk. "Please take the children into my office. Order them whatever flavor of ice cream they wish."

She nodded, and the children went with her. Draco took the pushchair with a sleeping Leo in it into Lucius' office. "Something is terribly wrong with Padma. I need to get to St. Mungo's. Will you Floo mother to watch the children, please?"

"Of course, Draco. Please let us know what's happening when you get time."

Draco nodded to his father and Disapparated.

--------------------

Draco approached the desk at St. Mungo's maternity ward only minutes after Vincent. He patted his long time friend's back as the mediwitch came to the counter and collected him. Ginny was steps behind her and she fell into her husband's arms.

"You can wait in there, Mrs. Malfoy", the mediwitch said pointing to a room across the hall. "Mr. Crabbe, come with me please."

"I want to see my wife", Vincent ordered.

The mediwitch gave him a sad smile. "That's impossible, Mr. Crabbe. Please come with me and I will explain."

The Malfoys entered the small vacant room that contained a number of chairs and sofas. Draco had just gotten Ginny seated, when she grabbed him and cried into his shoulder. "She's lost a lot of blood. I don't know anything but that."

The blond comforted his wife for a time. After she had a good cry, he turned to her. "I need to Floo her parents and her sister."

Ginny removed a small bag from her purse and pointed to the fireplace in the corner. "You can use that one. There should be enough powder to Floo Blaise and Greg also."

The calls went quickly. Padma's parents were the first to arrive, followed by Greg and Diane. However, Diane left to watch Parvati's children so Michael could be at the hospital to comfort his wife. It seemed like hours before Vincent entered the room where the others waited. Blaise and Pansy had joined them and Victoria Crabbe had returned from Spain by special portkey.

Ginny had never seen the wizard look so lost. It seemed to take all his power to speak. "They said she had a placental abruption, complete separation. They had to take the baby. Kali isn't breathing on her own yet, but they are hopeful. The Healers are still working on Padma. They couldn't stop the bleeding. I gave them permission to remove her uterus. It was the only way to stop the bleeding quickly. She likely wouldn't have made it without removing it. Her chances are much better now." He collapsed into the chair, placed his face into his hand and began to cry. "They could both die. Merlin, help them!" Greg and Victoria Crabbe went over and comforted the bereaved man.

Every wizard in the small room clung to their wives. Draco couldn't stop his thoughts from turning to Ginny and the baby that grew inside her. He had believed his mother to be overreacting this morning, but then again maybe she wasn't. Should he hire a live in mediwitch? How could he make sure his cherished wife was not in danger? Witches didn't die in childbirth that was something that happened to Muggles. But Padma was a pure blood. He pulled Ginny closer, kissed her forehead and caressed her arms.

The blond wizard fought hard to keep away the image of losing his beloved wife. If this could happen to the Crabbes, then it could happen to them. They were so like their friends. Young, healthy, in love and for years they denied their love of each other. It wasn't fair for this to be happening now. Vincent and Padma were just getting started. They should have many years of happiness. Padma was to be sitting in his family parlor consoling Ginny after the Hogwarts' owl informed them that Cam had been sorted into Slytherin in five short years. She needed to be there when he told Vincent that Ginny was pregnant. _Oh Merlin, Ginny's pregnant. What if something like this happens to her,_ he thought again.

He kissed Ginny's forehead and noticed her eyes were closed. His lovely wife had fallen asleep in his arms. The blond wizard glanced at his watch and couldn't believe the time. A glimpse out the window told him the watch was correct, as he saw the sunset in the distance. It had been a couple of hours since Vincent had come into the room. His thoughts returned to Padma as the door opened and startled Ginny awake. A Healer and the mediwitch walked into the room. "Mr. Crabbe, if you would come with us, we'll explain your wife's condition."

"Just tell him here", Greg ordered.

"We can only inform the husband", the mediwitch replied.

"I don't care what your bloody rules are. Tell him here, where he has some support. It's damn dim-witted to take him down the hall. Then he has to muster up the strength to tell us what you just said", Greg argued.

"But sir, it's a matter of privacy", the mediwitch added.

Ginny noticed that Vincent's face was covered by his hands. He had a handkerchief in one hand but tears still slowly dripped from the large hands. His mother helped him collect himself as Greg approached the mediwitch.

"You don't seem to understand. This man is closer than a brother to me. We have been through hell together. I will not leave him in his time of greatest need. Nor will I let your silly little rules cause him more pain." Greg sneered at the witch.

The Healer stepped forward. "If Mr. Crabbe agrees, I see no problem informing him here."

"I'd like to discuss it here," Vincent clearly stated.

"Very well, Mr. Crabbe." The Healer sat across from Vincent with the mediwitch. Victoria Crabbe held her son's hand tightly while Greg stood behind him with a hand on his shoulder. "I wish I could explain to you why this happened but we could find no cause. Mrs. Crabbe lost a considerable amount of blood. Because of that she went into shock and her kidney and liver stopped functioning. She is in stable condition right now. We are hoping for the best, although we don't know if she will survive. The next twelve hours will tell. She is asleep now, but you will be able to visit her within the hour. I'm sorry, Mr. Crabbe. I wish I had better news concerning your wife."

There was a knock on the door and the Healer smiled at Vincent. "I do have some wonderful news for you." A second mediwitch walked in the room carrying a small bundle in her arms. She placed the baby in Vincent's. "Your daughter has been breathing on her own for the last two hours. She is also feeding very nicely. This little witch is perfectly healthy. We'll want to keep her here for a couple of days to be safe. I'll let you introduce her to everyone. I'll be back within the hour to take you to your wife."

The Healer and mediwitches left the room. Vincent smiled at the baby and she wiggled in his arms. "I know you." He moved his hand to hers and the baby took hold. "Finally get to truly touch me, don't you? You've been trying for months, haven't you?" The baby opened her eyes, causing the wizard to melt. "Merlin, you look just like your mother. You're going to wrap me around your finger too, aren't you?"

----------------------------

Ginny and Draco watched from the doorway of the family parlor while Lucius sat on the floor in front of six children with Leo firmly in his lap. The children listened intently as the older wizard animatedly told a story about the Dragon, Griffin and Snake. The ex-Death Eater would never stop surprising the young witch. This murderer in front of her, the man she had always known as being cold hearted, loved his family deeply. Today what surprised her most was the story he was reading. It was a story of teamwork and the snake was the villain.

Each of the beasts was on a quest and had been for many years before they met one cold night. Although their quests where different, many of their tasks would be easier to accomplish with another's help. They agreed to travel as a group and help each other. The cunning Snake convinced the Griffin and Dragon to help him complete three of his tasks first and so they did. The Snake, now with only one task left to complete, left the group in the darkness of night. The Griffin and Dragon then set off to complete their tasks together. However, this time they did one of the Griffin's tasks then one of the Dragon's. In short order the friends completed their quests and were allowed to return home. Years later, at different times, both the Griffin and Dragon come across the Snake, who was still unable to complete his final task.

"That snake wasn't very clever", Thuban was the first to speak after Lucius had finished. "Why would you not want to be friends with a flying beast? I mean it's not like he had a broom or he could Apparate."

"Why would you want to travel alone?" Patty added. "I'd like to travel with a Griffin."

"It would be fun to go on a quest with a dragon", Serpens stated while nodding his head.

"We could take Ami on a quest tomorrow, if I'm still here," Kenny offered.

Narcissa cleared her throat. "Only if your quest is no farther than the stables."

Cam smiled at Patty. "We have a Griffin guarding our vault in Paris. He belongs to us. Maybe I'll take you to meet him one day." Why Cam tried to impress the girl, Ginny didn't know. It wasn't needed. If their paternal grandmothers had their way, the pair would be married soon after they completed their seventh year at Hogwarts.

Victor wore a worried face, and it didn't change when he spotted Ginny and Draco. "Aunt Ginny", he calmly stated, causing the rest in the room to notice her. Her children excitedly ran to her, hugging her and Draco. "Aunt Ginny, is my mum O.K.?"

"Yes, darling. However, she is very tired. You have a new baby sister," Ginny informed him with a smile. She hated lying to the child, but it had to be done.

"When can I see my mum? Can I go now? I want to see her for myself", he asked with great concern.

"Your father will take you for a visit tomorrow, mate. Your mum's sleeping right now and you should be too", Draco said.

"Are we going to Black Hall now, Daddy?" Cam asked.

"Well", Draco looked at Narcissa. "Mummy and I were thinking it would be easier if we all stayed the night." Narcissa nodded. "Up to bed with you lot." He summoned Tipsy to help the children to bed, promising to tuck them in soon.

Once the children were gone, Ginny sat in a chair and her face showed sorrow. Narcissa didn't miss it. "There is a problem", the blonde witch stated before sitting on the settee with Lucius next to her.

"There was a complication. Placental abruption, I believed they called it", Draco said. Ginny noticed that Lucius placed his arm around Narcissa, pulling her close when the word abruption was said. Narcissa face had paled as if she had heard this before. "The baby is fine." Draco went on but Narcissa's expression remained mournful. "Padma lost a great deal of blood. They're not sure she will make it." The blonde witch simply nodded and Lucius' grip tightened. Ginevra had only seen that look of terror on Lucius' face once before. And that was in Draco's memory about the final battle. He had thought Draco was dying then. She could see Lucius fighting to place a stony expression back on his face, but he was unable to do so.

The ex-Death Eater coughed. "Let Vincent know we will watch the children as long as he needs us too."

"Thank you, Father." Draco turned to Narcissa. "Mother, I want to get back to St. Mungos soon. However, Ginevra needs some…"

"Of course, Draco. I think it's best for her to stay at the Manor. Tipsy can get her things while we tuck in the children." Narcissa stood up and walked over to Ginny. "You do need your rest, dear."

----------------------------

Greg and Draco's hair was messy and their clothes were wrinkled. "After the Dark Lord died, I thought all our problems were over, at least the worst of them", Greg said as he poured the hot liquid into three cups. "I've never seen Vincent suffer so, even during the last war." The dark haired wizard turned to his friend. "He loves her, you know. Really loves her, just like you love Ginny." Greg shrugged his shoulders as they walked back to Padma's room with the beverages. "You and Crabbe are lucky. Well, he's not lucky since he may lose Padma. But he's lucky to have known that surprising type of love. I've never loved anyone so deeply that I'd want to die myself if they passed to the other side."

"It grows. After eight years with Diane, you'll feel the same," Draco replied.

"You don't get it, do you, Malfoy?" Greg softly stated. "Your parents have it, so you believe most people do. But it's rare, Draco. That type of love is rare. I'm glad for you and Vincent, I really am. I hope Padma pulls through. I want the best for my mates."

Draco patted Greg's back. "You'll feel that way about Diane in time."

"You still don't get it. I love Diane more than anyone else but it's just a normal type of love." Greg wrinkled up his face as he did every time he was in deep thought. "Shite, Malfoy, I can't explain it but I can see it. When Vince told us about Padma, well everyone hugged their wives but you… Well, you went pale. I thought you were going to faint. You pulled Ginny close and looked as if you would never let her go. Your love is always so fresh. I can't explain it. It's just special, believe me."

Draco nodded and pushed the door to Padma's room open quietly. He smiled and whispered, "She's awake. Thank the gods." The two wizards stayed outside the room but listened to the couple.

Padma lay in the bed. Vincent held her hand as he sat next to her. "I love you, Pad, be strong."

"I love you also. I'm fine now. You should go home and rest," she replied.

"I'm staying. I've gotten some sleep."

"How's the baby?" she asked.

"Kali is wonderful. She's beautiful. They'll bring her to you in the morning after you've gotten more rest."

"Where and how are our other children?" she inquired.

"They're fine and at Malfoy Manor with Ginny. Guess what? She's pregnant."

Padma smiled. "I thought so. She couldn't stop eating gingersnaps at lunch."

"Merlin, Pads, you scared me", Vincent said and his voice cracked from the tears. "I can't lose you. I'm just learning how to love you the right way."

She turned to roll but couldn't. He stood so she could touch his face. "I was scared too. Not of death, but of the thought that I wouldn't be with you."

He kissed her softly on the lips. "I should get the Healers and let them know you are awake."

"Not right now. I want a little more time with you", she whispered. "We can't have any more children, can we?"

A tear fell from his eye. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to lose you. It would have been too risky not to…"

Padma wiped away his tears. "I'm sorry you had to make that decision. It's alright. I'm not upset." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Bring the children by first thing in the morning. I'm sure Victor knows something is wrong and he's worrying about me."

"I'll go to the Manor first thing in the morning. Now I need to get the Healer."

----------------------------

Ginny extracted herself from the grip of Victor Crabbe. The boy had many questions about his mother. Unlike his siblings, Victor knew that there had to be a problem. He couldn't remember a lot about his brother's birth, but he knew his mother had the baby at home. And that he and Patty were allowed to stay in the house. Ginny told the boy that the baby came early and that's why his mother was at St. Mungo's. The little wizard didn't believe her, and he had started to cry. The redheaded witch cuddled the child until he had fallen asleep.

Her stomach had begun to growl, so she left the boy asleep in his guest room and headed to the kitchen. With all the worry at the hospital, she had missed dinner. She thought about calling a house elf but decided the walk might help her sleep. The redhead turned to the grand staircase but stopped when she saw a fire and heard voices in the front formal parlor. She sat on the last step before the turn, giving her a perfect view of the settee, which the current occupancies lounged in. It was a perfect location; she could see them but couldn't be seen.

The young witch didn't know what probed her to spy on her in-laws. Maybe it was Lucius' strange behavior. His voice was broken and laced with fear and sorrow. He seemed like a broken man looking for reassurance from his wife. This couldn't be the man that did the Dark Lord's bidding. "The memory is still too painful, Narcissa. I almost lost you the same way."

"But you did not. I'm here with you now."

He placed his head in her lap. "Yes, but I have been so dim-witted. You have given me everything. You even nearly died in an attempt to give me a second child. Yet what do I do in return? Endanger my family's lives by siding with the Dark Lord after his return."

She brushed the hair from his forehead. "You joined him when you were young. We thought it was the right thing to do. You had to return to his side."

"I should have run with you and Draco. It would have saved you great heartache," he said with remorse.

Narcissa smiled and kissed his forehead. "It all worked out in the end. I'd take twice as much heartache to get here. I have a loving husband, a very happily married son, a lovely daughter-in-law, four wonderful grandsons and another grandchild on the way." She brushed back his hair again. "Padma will be fine. I can feel it." Lucius sat up and caressed his wife. They were barely touching each other, however their love was clear.

Ginny continued to listen to the couple chat as Lucius talked about his time in Azkaban. She was startled some time later by a hand being placed over her mouth. Draco smiled, removed his hand and sat on the step next to her. "I used to spend hours watching them as a child. It is easy to see their love from here." Draco took her hand, requesting her to stand as Lucius kissed Narcissa. "I always left after the first kiss, just seemed like the right thing to do."

She nodded and started back down the hall. Ginny smiled at him. "How is Padma?"

"She woke up. She's going to make it. Vincent should be by in the morning to take the children to visit her."

She hugged him. "Good. Victor is very worried." A loud growl escaped her stomach. "I was heading to the kitchen for a snack before I heard your parents."

"I'll have a house elf bring us something."

They walked into his old sitting room and into the bedroom. Ginny turned to him. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. Did you know your mother had the same problem as Padma with one of her pregnancies after she had you?"

Draco shook his head, summoned an elf, ordered a light dinner for the two of them and then sat on the bed with his wife. "Mother would always cry when I'd ask why I was an only child. Father would scold me. I learned young not to broach the subject."

"When he was in Azkaban the Dementors made him relive the day of her abruption. His greatest fear is that he will lose her."

"I believe that is true. Mother is his greatest strength." Draco pulled Ginny close. "I don't want to think about this anymore. The idea of losing…" Tears started down Draco's face.

Ginny kissed them away. "No more sad thoughts. Padma is fine and so is her daughter." The redhead bounced on the double bed and eyed it. "You were supposed to inform your mother when you returned. I believe she put me here in your childhood bedroom so that you would leave me to rest tonight."

He playfully wrestled her onto the center of the bed, pinning her hands above her head and straddling her legs. The blond wizard smirked as he leaned his face close to her. "Poor choice on my mother's part, I've always fantasized about shagging my girlfriend in this bed."

"Girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend, bride, partner, lover, wife, my life, my breath, my everything", he kissed her lips softly after each word, then kissed her passionately. Draco rolled onto his back pulling her on top of him and continued to caress and kiss her. Between kisses he spoke words of endearment.

The elf made no noise when he entered the room, but the smell of food caused Ginny's stomach to growl again. The wizard stopped snogging, patted her bottom and announced, "We better get you and our baby some food." They sat at the small table for two in the room.

Ginny beamed at the food set in front of her; roasted yellow pepper soup, Big Eat cheese and onion crisps, half a turkey/ham/Colby sandwich, two Chocoballs and a Muggle Coke. "Your mother went to Muggle London today", tears appeared in her eyes, "or did the kitchen house elves here remember?"

"Mother stocked up both Black Hall and the Manor with your favorite pregnancy foods. She even had the Manor kitchen elves inform the elves at Black Hall about your food likes and dislikes during this time. However, I got the Muggle soda and had some sent here." In front of Draco sat a whole sandwich, a bowl of soup, crisps and a butterbeer. He would have liked a mead or stout, but normally during pregnancy the taste of either on him made Ginny nauseated.

"Gin, I've been thinking. Maybe we should get a nanny to help during…" Draco started.

Ginny put her spoon down. "Our mothers are going to help me, as will Tipsy and Nan. I don't need a stranger looking after the boys."

"Caring for four little ones is stressful and tiring. I want to make sure we're doing what's best for your health." Draco's eyes filled with tears and concern.

She reached across the table and took his hand. "A stranger in the house would be more stressful for me. I'll cut back on my social calendar if you like. I'll speak with your mother and have her take the boys to dance and music classes." The redhead sighed. "Not having to hear them whine about going to those classes would eliminate ninety-five percent of my stress."

The blond wizard chuckled. "All boys hate those classes until", he gave his wife a sexy wink, "they're fourteen or fifteen and the first witch melts in their arms as they dance."

Ginny smiled back. "Purebloods do know how to woo witches on the dance floor."

They ate in silence. When they finished, Draco took her hand. "Promise me, Ginevra, that you'll inform me if you're overworked, overtired or overstressed. Take care of yourself, love." Emotion dropped from his every word.

She caressed his face. "I promise", she whispered. "And you will do the same for me?"

He nodded and briefly kissed her lips. Their moment of tenderness was interrupted by a knock on the setting room door. Draco opened the door to find Thuban and Victor standing there. Both boys looked a little scared. They stepped into the room. Thuban stared into Draco's eyes. Victor spoke. "Uncle Draco, how is my mummy?"

The blond wizard chuckled slightly and Thuban backed his bottom against the wall. "He was really worried. He needs to know the truth", the little blond wizard stammered to his father.

"So, you are a Legilimens? You looked in those blokes' minds at the beach party?" Draco asked.

"I didn't mean to. It just happens lots of times," Thuban replied looking at the floor.

"Well, I'll get back to you in a moment. Victor, your mother is doing well. I spoke with her and she sends her love. Your father will be by in the morning to take you for a visit. Now, off to bed with you."

"It's my fault, Uncle Draco. Thuban didn't want to come. I talked him into it," Victor pleaded.

"Don't worry, Victor. I'm merely going to have a discussion with Thuban." He shooed the boy out of the room and sat on the settee. "Come here, Thuban." The little blond boy sat down next to his father. "I want you to avoid using that little skill of yours for now. I'll speak with Professor Snape and have him teach you how to control it." He gave the boy a stern look. "If I hear that you are purposefully using it, I will spank you. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Dad. But I had to try and help Victor. If something was wrong with Mum, I'd want the truth."

"Aunt Padma is doing well. She will be coming home in a few days." He tossed his eldest son on his back as he stood. "Now, let's get you back into bed." The boy giggled as he rode on his father's back. "We'll tuck Victor in first. I'm sure he'll be worried about the state of your bottom."

----------------------------

The three Crabbe children slowly walked into the hospital room where Padma was sitting up, nursing her new daughter. Their father whispered a reminder to be gentle around both mother and babe. Patty and Kenny beamed, but Victor still wore a worried expression.

Patty skipped to her mother's side. "Can I see her? Can I see her? Daddy said she looks like us." Padma moved the blankets and Patty sighed. "She has our color, not Daddy's and the boys'. Can I hold her?"

"If Daddy helps you." Padma handed the baby to Vincent, who sat in a chair with his newest daughter. Patty crawled on his lap, and he helped the little witch hold her sister. As the girls were getting to know each other, Kenny climbed into the bed and softly hugged his mother, a hug that Padma returned. "I missed you all. Were you good for the Malfoys?"

"Really good. So good that Uncle Draco let us eat ice cream in his office. Serpens and I had fun playing with Ami. You remember Ami, Serpens' dragon", Kenny responded.

Padma nodded and kissed the boy's forehead. Victor stepped up and patted Padma's hand. "Are you really alright, Mummy? You wouldn't lie to us would you?"

"Victor," Vincent hissed. "I told you your mother is fine. Now, don't upset…"

"Vincent, he's fine. Sweetheart, sometimes having a baby is harder work than others. Having Kali was very tiring for me. That's why I came here and it's also why I don't get to go home as soon as Aunt Pansy got to when Rosetta was born." She motioned for the boy to give her a hug. "I'm fine now, Victor. I'll be home in two days."

The seven year old wiped away a tear. "I miss you. I…" He started to cry again.

"Vincent, why don't you take Kenny and Patty down the hall for an ice lolly?"

The wizard placed the babe in a basket and left the room with Kenny and Patty. Padma patted the side of the bed, and Victor sat down on it. His mother cuddled him close. "I'm not dumb you know. You and Aunt Ginny left really quickly. Uncle Draco took us to his office and left right away. Something really bad happened to you. Everyone tried to hide it but they were really sad until this morning." He cried into her shoulder.

She patted the boy's back. "I'm fine, Victor. I'll be home very soon. You may come and visit anytime. The Healers only want to make sure I get enough rest these next couple of days."

"Wizard's promise that nothing's wrong?" he asked.

They pinky shook. "I promise."

"Good." He wiped away his tears. "Aunt Ginny was sick this morning. Thuban said she's growing a new baby. He kept asking me what it was like to have a little sister. I told him they're not too bad. They leave most of your toys alone, unlike little brothers."


	8. Chapter 8

The Fall

----------------------------

A number of female Healers-in-training sat in the tearoom, enjoying their afternoon break. The witches couldn't help themselves and listened to the conversation at the next table. Rita Skeeter had written numerous articles about these families, making them out to be oddities. In the last two days the Healers-in-training had learned the opposite. The Malfoy, Goyle and Zabini families had made visiting Padma and supporting the Crabbe family top priority in their lives. The show of friendship, unity and love was deeper than any they had seen to-date at the hospital.

"I want to stay at home and help my Mum. She's coming home Friday but she's still tired from having Kali. Maybe we can do it next weekend?" Victor told Thuban.

"That will work. It's my Mum's birthday next Saturday. Dad always takes her somewhere special. It will be easier to talk my grandparents into it."

"There is a Ball next Saturday. You'll have a sitter", Victor said.

Thuban smiled broadly. "Nope, we'll be going to the Burrow. And that's better. We can camp in the field. I bet I can get my Uncles Fred and George to stay with us. They're a right laugh, you know."

"They're the bestest", Serpens interjected excitedly as he kicked his chair. "Grandma lets us help make biscuits. She's great at making sweets. We'll have lots of them."

"Can I go camping at the Burrow too?" Kenny asked in a loud voice.

Thuban put his finger to his lip. "Inside voice, Kenny. If we're too loud, my mum will take us home and you want to stay here and visit with your mum." He turned to his brother. "Same with you, and stop kicking your chair, Serpens. If Mum and Aunt Pansy hear, we'll be back at Black Hall."

The dark haired four-year-old nodded. "I want to visit Mummy and play trains with Serpens in her room."

Serpens stopped moving. "Sorry. I want to stay. Me and Kenny play quiet in Aunt Padma's room."

Thuban pointed at the counter where Pansy and Ginny stood ordering refreshments. "It doesn't look like they heard, so just keep it down." He turned back to Victor. "What do you think about making it a big group? We can have Greggy, Gary and Gabe. You remember my cousin Gabe, right?"

"I like Gabe", the other boys whispered.

"Grandma loves lots of kids. I'm sure it will be all right with her but…" Thuban frowned.

"What?" Victor asked.

"I'll have to invite Potter. Grandma will make me. She's always trying to get us to be friends. He's over at Gabe's all the time."

"Sirius is O.K. He helps me fly", Serpens stated.

"That's only because he's not a very good flier himself. I help you fly all the time", Thuban rebuffed.

"Only 'cause Mummy and Daddy make you." Serpens stuck out his tongue.

Thuban rolled his eyes and looked at his friend. "Little brothers are pains. We can invite Potter as an added birthday present for my mum too. She likes it when we include him."

"Mums are always trying to make you be friends with everyone. Potter was O.K. at the Beach Party. It's just tiring explaining games to him", Victor said with a sigh.

"Sirius is good at Quidditch now. Do you think Grandma will let us bring our brooms?" Serpens asked quietly.

"What's this about Quidditch, brooms and your Grandma?" Ginny asked as she and Pansy placed trays filled with tea, pumpkin juice and pastries on the table.

"We're going to have a camp out at the Burrow. We're inviting Uncle Fred, Uncle George, Greggy, Gary, Victor, Kenny, Gabe and even Sirius Potter. You like us to include Sirius so that's one of our presents for your birthday. We'll have a great time", Serpens answered.

"That is if it's all right with Grandma and Grandpa. We're spending the night at the Burrow next Saturday, right?" Thuban questioned.

Ginny smirked. "I haven't been informed of any plans for next Saturday."

Thuban shook his head. "Don't be silly, Mum. Dad always takes you someplace special for your birthday. I'll talk to Dad about it, then to Grandma."

"I don't know if your Grandma can handle watching twelve mischievous wizards", Ginny replied.

"There will only be ten of us. Well, eleven because Preston is still living there. Grandma likes to have lots of people around and Uncle Fred and George will help her." Thuban nodded at his mother.

Pansy giggled. "Fred and George help?"

"They will be a handful by themselves." Ginny giggled back. "But Thuban's right, Mum will love the idea. It's been ages since she had a house full of wizards."

----------------------------

"Ms. Caster", Thuban whispered to the witch at the desk outside of Padma's room. "Do you know anything about people who sneeze and cry when they are around cats?"

"I know some about cat allergies. It's very uncommon in the wizarding world."

"Allergic, that's what Mum called it. It makes sense too, because Malfoys aren't common. Serpens gets looking all sick anytime we go to Mrs. Potter's house. Mum says it's because of Crookshanks." He smirked and whispered in her ear. "Dad says maybe he's allergic to Muggleborns." Thuban backed up and smiled. "Well, my mum really likes cats. I've been looking around at different types and found one called Sphynx. They say people who sneeze around cats don't sneeze around these because they're hairless. How do I know if that's true?"

Nancy beamed at the little wizard. "If your brother can be around these cats for an hour without a reaction, then he's not allergic."

"Thank you. I'll have to get Dad's help. I hope Serpens isn't allergic. Mum's always wanted a cat but Grandfather didn't like pets in the Manor. But we have a dog now that we live at Black Hall. I think it's time Mum got her cat." He started back for the room but stopped. "My Dad's coming soon to pick us up. Will you make sure my Aunt Pansy has fresh nappies for Kali and fresh water in her pitcher too before we leave?"

"Of course, Thuban." She turned and collected a new pitcher. As she walked down to the sink, the seven-year-old went with her.

"We're really happy that Aunt Padma has you to look after her. You're helpful, nice and smart. It was wonderful of you to get my mum tea and gingersnaps this morning. She's growing a new baby. We shouldn't have come by Floo. It makes her sick lately. Aunt Pansy said Flooing and Portkeying always make her sick for the first couple of months. That's why my Dad's coming. We'll need to drive places for a time."

Nancy smiled at the boy. "I was happy to help your mum." They started back down the hall stopping at a cupboard to collect some clean nappies. "Your aunt is easy to look after. I've enjoyed doing it."

As the two got to the desk, Ginny and Serpens walked quietly out of Padma's room. "Mrs. Crabbe is resting," Ginny stated to Ms. Caster.

"Daddy!" Serpens yelled and ran down the hallway.

The blond wizard put a finger to his lips. The four-year-old stopped yelling and slowed his pace. Serpens jumped into Draco's arms as soon as he was close enough. With his third son on his right hip, his youngest on his left and his second born walking next to him, Draco continued down the hall. He kissed Ginny's cheek hello when he reached her.

Cam walked over to the desk. The six-year-old placed two boxes of Honeydukes' finest chocolate on it. "Healer Caster, these are for you and Ms. Smith and Ms. Walser 'cause you take good care of Aunt Padma and baby Kali."

"That is very sweet of you, Cam. Thank you", Nancy replied.

"It's from all of us", he said, glancing at his family.

Draco handed Leo to his wife, placed Serpens on his feet and turned to Padma's door. "I'll say hello to Padma and be back."

Ginny placed her arm around his waist holding him in place. "She's resting."

"All right then, are you ready to head home?" She nodded. Draco slightly bowed and asked gracefully. "Would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you there safely?"

"Daddy, we're going shopping and Mummy can't come with us", Cam announced. "Why can't she Apparate home?"

"Cygnus", Draco firmly said. "A gentleman always escorts his lady home."

The little wizard frowned. "Sorry. It won't be too bad. It's fun riding in the new car."

"You didn't bring that overpriced useless toy", Ginny hissed, "There isn't room in it for this lot."

Nancy glanced out the window to the Muggle street below, looking for the 2007 silver Rolls Royce Phantom drophead coupe. Her father, a Muggleborn, was an automobile enthusiast and this new model had been one of his favorites. It cost over 85,000 Galleons, so Mr. Caster could only dream of the vehicle. Nancy mistakenly let her father's desire for the auto slip in front of Ginny Malfoy and was delighted the next day when Draco took her father for a ride.

"I'll never understand why you bought that thing. You don't even like Muggle items", Ginny continued.

"With the top drop, it feels like you're flying, Mummy", Cam said with a toothy grin.

"It goes really fast. I like it too", Serpens added.

Ginny put her hands on her hips. "The Ministry doesn't allow charming the seats in it, because it's a drophead. Really, Draco, you should have thought about it. How are we going to get home?"

Draco smirked. "We'll fit in the car. Thuban and Cam wouldn't mind riding in the boot."

Cam whispered into his brother's ear and both boys giggled into their hands.

"Why don't you just strap Leo's and Serpens' seats to the front of the car?" Ginny hissed, not seeing the humor in his joke.

"Great idea, Love. However, I think the boot cover would be safer", he said in jest.

Ginny folded her arms and tried to pull away. He wouldn't allow it. "Gin, you know I purchased that car mainly for you and me. We're not allowed to fly down the coastline, so the drophead is the closest we can come. You enjoyed that drive, didn't you?" He then whispered in her ear. "I know you enjoyed parking at the beach. One of the top ten snogs of my life."

The redheaded witch sheepishly grinned for a moment but then her face went firm. "You're not unsafely transporting _my children_", she firmly stated, eyeing him sinisterly. "You should have gotten a family car, not that toy."

"Family cars don't come in drophead." He kissed her cheek. "You would think after eight years of marriage you would have lost your Weasley practical way of thinking." He directed his family down the hall. "You know, Mrs. Malfoy, if you don't stop frowning I'll be forced to take action."

"Like what?" she asked.

He learned her up against a wall and softly caressed her face.

"You're kissable and cuddly; you're lovable and sweet;

You thrill me every minute, and sweep me off my feet.

You're charming and disarming, desirable and true.

You inspire and impress me, and that's why I love you!" Draco gently kissed her lips. "That's my girl," he said after the kiss. "I have safe transportation arranged. We're not driving my car." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Stop it, Malfoy. You're making the rest of us wizards look bad", Greg Goyle patted his friend's back as he walked by. He stopped and greeted the rest of the Malfoy family.

"Padma's resting, Greg," Ginny informed him.

Vincent Crabbe turned the corner. "Did you say Padma was resting, Ginny?"

"Hello, Vince. Yes, she will likely sleep for an hour. Padma's doing very well. She's merely tired because your children and some of mine have been visiting all morning", Ginny explained. "Pansy only left moments ago with your older ones. They're at her place now."

Crabbe nodded and turned to Greg. "Why don't we go for a bite?" The friends said goodbye to the Malfoys, each group going their different ways, the Malfoys outside and Crabbe to the desk to inform Padma's caregivers where he was going and to notify his wife if she should wake.

The fair-haired witch, Nancy Caster looked out the window, waiting for the Malfoy family to reappear. When they did, the couple was holding each other around the waist. Their connection was only broken when Draco opened the door to a Mercedes-Benz red SUV. Ginny hugged him before he lovingly placed their children into the vehicle. Apparently he had just purchased a family car for his wife.

The feel of a hand on her back startled Nancy, she turned and saw Jamie Smith behind her looking out the window too. "I would think all that hugging and kissing was a show, if it wasn't for Mrs. Malfoy's little fit. Did you see what he did to her in the hallway?" The young mediwitch looked dreamy eyed at her fair-haired friend. "I've never had a poem read to me in my life, and he did it just so she would smile."

"She was mad at him for buying his sports car. And he was teasing her about making the older boys ride in the boot of his car," Nancy added.

"Merlin, he has more money than they could ever spend. Plus anyone could tell he was joking about the boot", Jamie argued.

"She wasn't really mad."

Jamie laughed. "You know, Rita Skeeter doesn't know what she is talking about. They're in love." A noise behind them stopped their conversion. They turned to see Vincent Crabbe quietly enter his wife's room. Jamie whispered. "Skeeter was wrong about the Crabbes too. That wizard loves her."

Nancy opened a box of the chocolates and offered one to Jamie. "She was wrong about a number of things and so was I. I've never dealt so closely with Slytherins. All the wizards are loving husbands and fathers. I'm going to take Mr. Crabbe's job offer and help care for his wife and new daughter for the first week they are home. What about you?"

"I could use the extra money and he is nothing like I remember from school," Jamie answered as she chewed on a chocolate.

----------------------------

"I've already talked with my Grandpa. We're putting up two tents in the field next to the Burrow. Grandma promised to make lots of biscuits. My uncles are bringing their best fireworks; it's going to be a great time. You're coming aren't you?" Thuban asked as the boys sat in the Quidditch stands.

Greg wiped a tear from his eye as he looked around the area for any signs of his mother. She used to forget to pick him up a lot, but he thought that was all over. "My dad said that I could go. It sounds like fun, but are your grandparents really nice? I've never been to a Gryffindor's home."

Thuban and Cam laughed. "Our mum's a Gryffindor and so is yours."

"Well that's the thing isn't it? Not your mum, but mine. She's a Gryffindor and she can't be trusted." The little wizard wiped away another tear.

"Mmmm…." Thuban stammered. "Grandpa and Grandma Weasley are as trustworthy and nice as Grandfather and Grandmother Malfoy. They're just different."

Cam smiled. "It's great at the Burrow. We can be louder, run freer, get messier and stay up later. They aren't as strict. Grandma loves having boys around and noise doesn't bother her."

A loud Apparition pop drew the boys' attention. Lavender ran to her oldest son and hugged him. "I'm so sorry I'm late, Baby. I was held up at the Healer's office. I promise it won't happen again. Mummy knows better now." She turned to Blaise, who was waiting in the stands with the boys. "Thanks for staying with him, Blaise."

He stood and guided the witch away from the boys. "I'll be informing Goyle about this. Damn it, Lavender. If you can't get here on time, just Floo me."

"Blaise", she sighed. "Talk to Pansy when you get home. I did Floo. Shite, my appointment was at two o'clock. I didn't have to be here until four." She tried to remain calm. "Tell Greg I was ten minutes late. It's not like I was going to try to hide it from him. I'm not used to being timely to anything, but I know I have to be for my children." She looked over at her son. "Do you think I like seeing that look on his face?" Her eyes filled with tears. "This mistake is going to cost me. When I get Greggy home, he'll tell his brother I was late. Then they will both lose their new found trust in me and ask to go to their father's house." She paused for a moment. "Merlin, I want to be a good mother. I seem to screw up no matter how hard I try not to." Lavender walked away, collected Greggy and Disapparated.

"Uncle Blaise, may we go to your house? It's been ages since we played with you. We'll be quiet around Rosette. Please?" Cam pleaded as Thuban looked on hopefully.

"Oh, so I'm good enough to hang out with now?" Blaise teased.

Cam smirked. "You've always been good enough. We've just been really busy."

"We can do whatever you want." Thuban closed his right eye as he always did when he thought. "Within reason, that is. We don't want to sit around and cuddle Aunt Pansy and Rosetta."

Cam held his nose. "And we don't change nappies."

"I can rock Rosetta. And I can give her a bottle." Thuban informed his godfather. "I used to feed Leo when Mummy wasn't around. Dad and Grandfather let me." The little wizard paused. "But we were really hoping to go flying with you or play other fun games."

"Maybe we can Floo Uncle Miles and we can play wizards and dragons", Cam said with a large grin.

----------------------------

Nancy sat out on the patio with Padma Crabbe, watching Kenny and Patty play. She and her friends Jamie Smith and Kristy Walser had each been working eight hours a day for the Crabbe family the last week, providing Padma and baby Kali twenty-four hour care. This would be her last day. Once Vincent returned from collecting Victor from Quidditch practice, she'd collect her final pay and leave. The fair-haired witch couldn't believe how much she would miss this family. It wasn't because this had been the easiest job she had ever had. She enjoyed being part of their lives in some way everyday.

Everything she had ever thought about Slytherins was proven wrong in the last weeks. Dark magic was not practiced behind the walls of their homes, nor were they cold, loveless prisons that raised cold-hearted children. These were loving people. Nancy had first thought that Padma and Ginny had caused this group of Slytherins to change. However, this opinion was altered after a couple of Skeeter's articles were printed.

The recent writings reopened the wounds of the last war. While the wizarding world may still be split on many topics, the idea of torturing and killing Muggles and Muggleborns didn't sit well with most. To many wizards being a Slytherin meant that you supported these actions. The correlation between Slytherins, Death Eaters and the Dark Lord would forever shadow this group. The only way they could retain some type of privacy was to appear cold and callous to most of the wizarding world. An exception to this was Lucius Malfoy.

The head of the Malfoy family had come to the hospital and the Crabbe home a number of times. It appeared that he had taken a fathering role in Vincent Crabbe's life. The Healer-in-training had learned a great deal about one of the most feared wizards in England. He enjoyed being feared by strangers. Enjoyed wasn't really the right word. Lucius felt it necessary people feared him for the safety of his family. How many common thieves and con men would try to get their hands on the Malfoy galleons by kidnapping family members if Lucius wasn't feared? The wizard's persona of a heartless, cruel killer had been carefully sculpted for years in order to keep his family safe. The choice to be hated by most in order to safeguard one's family was a deep act of love.

"Mum! Mum!" Victor bellowed as he walked out onto the patio. The seven-year-old's voice pulled Nancy from her thoughts. "May I please spend the night at Uncle Greg's? Greggy really needs a friend tonight."

"Sweetheart", Padma replied after kissing the boy hello. "Greggy is spending the evening with his mother."

The boy's face saddened as he shook his head. "Aunt Lavender forgot him at practice. He doesn't want to stay with her tonight. I'm sure he'll be at his dad's by now. He was really sad. Thuban and Cam were trying to cheer him up but it wasn't working. He needs a friend tonight, Mum. May I please go over?"

"We'll see. Go play for now."

The boy nodded and joined his siblings in the yard. Padma turned to her husband. She rolled her eyes briefly when she saw their still sleeping newborn daughter in his arms. Vince paid no attention to her look and started to speak. "Blaise stayed and waited with Greggy for Lavender. She was five minutes late when we left. He was going to give her fifteen minutes, then take Greggy with him. The little guy was pretty upset." Crabbe sat down and sorrow lined his face. "I thought Lavender had changed. I wanted to scoop up Greggy and bring him with us. A child shouldn't have to go through that, feeling so unwanted and unloved. I'll Floo Greg in half an hour and see what's going on." He looked down at his daughter and smiled.

"If the boys are with Greg, Victor can go over. Lavender has spent hours talking with Pavarti about the boys. I really do think she's trying. Sometimes you can't help being late," Padma stated, wanting to defend her sister's long time friend, while the mother in her wanted to strangle the wench. The dark-haired witch softened her expression and kissed her husband's cheek. "You're going to spoil her. She was fine sleeping in her basket."

Vincent grinned. "She sleeps better in her daddy's arms."

"I'm sure that's true. And I'll remind you of that when she is fussing at three in the morning," Padma grinned back.

Crabbe turned to Nancy, moved Kali to one arm and then handed the witch a small sack of galleons. "Are you sure you don't want to work for another week?"

Nancy smiled at him. "I've enjoyed working for you, Mr. Crabbe. But as I told you a few days ago, your wife and daughter are fine. They don't need to be under Healers' or mediwitches' care. Your mother and hers drop by often, giving her all the help she needs. I understand your worry, but I assure you your wife is fine."

"You're sure?" Vincent asked returning her smile.

"I'm positive your wife is in excellent health. And I wouldn't feel right taking anymore of your money for visiting with your lovely family."

The baby in Vincent's arm started to fuss. He patted her nappy. "She needs a change and I'm sure she's hungry. I'll change her then bring her back to you." He walked into the parlor and quickly changed his daughter.

----------------------------

Molly and Narcissa accosted Draco as soon as he Apparated into the foyer of Black Hall. His mother swatted him with the morning Daily Prophet.

"What were you thinking? How could you do this?" the blonde witch spat, infuriated with her only child.

The Weasley matriarch hissed, "I thought I could trust you… You… You…"

"Cad!" Narcissa sneered. "You will end it and pray that Ginevra will keep you."

Ginny come down the stairs. "What's the problem, Mum, Narcissa?"

"Nothing", Molly replied, hiding the paper behind her back.

"Ginevra, you shouldn't be out of bed!" Draco stated worriedly.

The young red head used a non-verbal Summoning Charm and the paper flew into her hands. Anger crossed her face for a brief moment before she smirked. Ginny handed the paper back to her mother displaying the picture of Draco passionately kissing a blonde woman. The young mother then kissed her husband's cheek. "It's not Draco. His left eye twitches when he kisses. See?" She turned to her husband and kissed him passionately. After only a few moments his left eye started to flutter slightly. Both older witches sighed and the couple stopped kissing. "Mum. Narcissa. Look closely at that man's ring finger and his clothing. The robes aren't tailored and that's not his ring. Also on the date of that photograph, we were in the Cayman Islands." She paused and looked into Draco's eyes. "You've been a good boy, haven't you, Sweetheart?"

He kissed each of her cheeks. "Yes. I need and want no other. You know that, Ginny."

"Of course I know," she smiled. "However, it's nice to hear and I believe our mothers needed to hear it."

Draco placed his lips to her forehead. "You are warm."

"I'm not warm," she growled.

Narcissa stared at the photograph. "Those robes do look worn. Someone trying to collect money, I would guess."

"Our company lawyers have an investigator looking for that witch. We should know the truth within a week. I've just returned from their offices. They will be handling this whole article matter."

"There is more than the photograph?" Ginny reached for the paper.

"Ginny, Rita Skeeter said some very nasty things about me and Vincent. I don't think you need to get upset. It's not good for you in your present condition. Don't you think you should get back to bed?" Draco stated.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm only pregnant, Draco. We need to talk. Let's go to my parlor."

He wrapped his arm around her on their way to her private room. They sat on the settee and he wasted no time to cuddle up to his lovely witch. "I love you, Ginny."

"You're as bad as _your sons_. You knowingly do something that upsets me then think I can be swayed by your pleading eyes and 'I love you's." She glared at him.

"I have no idea what you are speaking of, my love," Draco replied.

"I don't need both your mother and mine here in the mornings. I had it all set up, and then you go and change it."

He kissed her cheek. "Ginny, you have a cold."

"I sneezed."

"Serpens has just recovered from a cold. You have caught it. I merely thought with Thuban and Cam always wanting to go to the guest house play area and Serpens and Leo wanting to play at the one next to the house, it would be best. They can also Floo the Healer if your cold gets worse." He batted his eyes at her. "I love you."

"I don't have a cold. And I don't need both of them. Plus I don't need to be saved from the press. It's best for me to know what's going on." Ginny opened the morning paper. She eyes went to the statements about Draco being a womanizer and implying that he was forcing unwilling Muggleborns and Muggles into testing new potions. "Merlin", she said with great worry. "Where's your father? This article may push him over the edge. Don't let him do something stupid, Draco."

----------------------------

Lucius barged into the office of Mr. Westfalt, the chief counsel for the law firm that handled all the Malfoy legal matters. He threw a collection of Daily Prophet articles on the desk. "Stop this now! I do not care how you do it, just get it done."

"We're already working on it, Mr. Malfoy. That last article was to be printed in the evening Prophet and Witch Weekly also. We have sent the legal documents to stopped the printing. Your son also had us file claims against Ms. Skeeter and the Prophet on behalf of Mrs. Padma Crabbe. Her Healer believes that Ms. Skeeter's writings caused her undue stress, which lead to her problematic and early delivery."

"Draco has contacted you already?" Lucius inquired.

Mr. Westfalt nodded. "Yes, Sir. He Flooed me at home last night. His connections at the Prophet informed him of today's article. If the Ministry didn't move so slowly, we would have stopped it."

Lucius bowed his head. "Very good then." The blond wizard turned and left the room. Before his feet hit the stairs, he Disapparated. He reappeared at the entrance to Diagon Alley, thoughts racing through his mind. Rita Skeeter had been attacking his family in the press for the last two months. He sneered as two older witches stared and gossiped about them.

Today's story had been the worst. The wench implied that Malfoy Potion Unlimited was testing their new version of Pario potions on unwilling witches and Muggles. Claiming one of the many Malfoy companies was involved in wrong doing was nothing new, but this time his family was attacked. Skeeter stated that Draco and Vincent tricked Padma into taking the potion and that was the reason for the witch's near death in delivery. The reporter went on to say that Draco was paying a number of young witches to take the potions. Many of which the younger Malfoy was known to be having sexual relationships with. Somehow she had created a picture that showed Draco kissing one of these witches outside a hotel room.

The wizard knew his son was not guilty of infidelity or the other charges. However he wondered how Ginevra would react to this. It was not a good time for the young witch to be asked to handle additional stress. Her health could be endangered along with the health of his unborn grandchild. The Prophet could not be hidden from her. What if their Attorneys could not stop Skeeter? He wondered. They couldn't take that chance.

Lucius quickened his pace. He turned down Knockturn Alley and entered the dinky old building to his right. He placed a sack of galleons in front of Mihailov. The dark wizard sneered. "Vhat took you so long? I've been vaiting."

"Father", Draco calmly stated from a dark corner of the room as he walked toward Lucius. "This is not the way. Let our lawyers handle it."

Lucius turned to face his son. His face displayed great worry and his voice broke when he spoke. "Ginevra does not need the strain which Skeeter's continuing stories create. I will not take chances where my family is concerned. That reporter will be stopped now."

Draco smiled briefly then collected the money bag from the table. "You will do nothing, Mihailov!" he ordered.

"Draco!" Lucius complained.

"Father", he smirked. "Father, it will cause Ginny more distress if you are sent to Azkaban. The Ministry will certainly look at you and myself if Skeeter turns up dead or missing. Ginny has already seen the article and the photo. She knows it's false."

The older blond wizard stood his ground. "Skeeter will not stop. She will find someone to print her lies. Ginevra doesn't need…"

"Ginny knows all about Skeeter. So do her family and friends. She is more concerned about what you and I will do to Skeeter. I assured her that neither you nor I would break any law in order to stop Skeeter. That witch has gone too far this time. No one will be willing to print any of her writings after our lawyers are through with her." Draco put his hand on Lucius' back to get him moving. "Do not disappoint Ginny, Father. Come with me now. Mother is waiting at Black Hall along with my family. Leo is looking forward to building a number of castles in the sand with you at the beach house."

Lucius' face softened quickly so only Draco could see before it became stone again. "I will let it rest for now. We will give the lawyers their chance."

The wizards left the building. "Mandy has rearranged your meetings for today. I think it would be best if you spent time with your wife and grandsons", Draco advised.

"According to your mother, Ginevra is ill." Lucius stated.

"Ginny caught Serpens' cold. It would be good for you and Mother to take the boys to the beach house. Then I can stay home and take care of Ginny. She does not rest like she should when the boys are at home."

"Your mother was the same with you. I shall take the boys to the Beach house so Ginevra can rest." Lucius confirmed. "Make sure you take care of her, Son."

"I plan on it, Father." Draco and Lucius continued down the street towards their office building.

The brown haired wizard that had been following Lucius since he had started down Knockturn Alley stopped following the pair and Disapparated. He reappeared in the lobby of the Ministry; quickly he made his way to the Department of Magical Law enforcement. James Bradley put his feet on his desk and watched the other Aurors enter for the day. "Hey, Weasley", he called as Ron walked by.

"What is it, Bradley?"

"I almost got old Lucius. He had ordered a hit on Rita Skeeter. But his damned son stopped him."

Ron sighed, "She attacked the old Death Eater's business. How the hell did Draco get him to call it off?"

"He used your sister", James replied.

"My sister?" Ron said with disbelief.

James sat up, giving Ron a serious look. "Yep, it seems Lucius was ordering the hit to protect your sister. Is she pregnant with another one of the ferret's offspring?" Ron sneered and nodded. "Well that makes sense with what happened to Padma Crabbe. Anyway, I was shocked. Little Ginny Weasley caused the big bad Lucius Malfoy to order a hit and then call it off." James took a drink of his coffee. "What's this world coming to?"

"He wasn't worried about Ginny. He only cares about the child she is carrying," Ron huffed.

"Believe what you want, Weasley! I was there. For some reason that old wizard cares about your sister."

----------------------------

"Miss Nelson", Gawain Robards, chief Warlock of the Wizengamot questioned. "You were the witch pictured in the Daily Prophet stating that you were the mistress of Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, Sir. That was me," the blonde witch said with a shaky voice. "But I never told anyone I was Mr. Malfoy's mistress. I've only seen him a couple of times with his wife at the nightclub I work at."

"Then how do you explain the photograph?" an older member of the Wizengamot inquired.

The blonde froze in her chair. "Miss Nelson", Gawain started. "As we discussed before you will be free from any charges for your testimony."

"That was a photograph of my ex-boyfriend under Polyjuice sirs and madams. It was a game he liked to play. We never meant to impersonate anyone for money. It was for fun. He had a number of photographs with him kissing me as other wizards." She paused. "He took them when he walked out on me last year."

"What is the name of this wizard?" a younger witch asked.

"David Peterson. Last I heard, he was in Azkaban," Miss Nelson replied.

Robards looked down at his records. "Yes, yes. I see here. David Peterson was been in Azkaban for theft for the last three months. He stated that his collections of photographs were traded to repay a gambling debt. He can not remember who the wizard was."

"Miss Nelson, have you ever been interviewed by Miss Rita Skeeter?" Susan Bones, junior member of the Wizengamot queried.

"No, miss. I have not. I have never spoken with that reporter, or any reporter. I never mislead anyone into believing I was in, or had a relationship with Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you, Miss Nelson. You may go." The young witch was lead out of the room by a wizard in dark blue robes. Moments later the same wizard walked Rita Skeeter over to the chair.

Rita glanced around the room. The courtroom had dark stone walls dimly lit by torches. She sat in the chair in the center, which did not contain its normal chains. The fifty court members sat above, overlooking the chair in the judge's balcony. The fifty-six year old witch had been in this room a number of times. However, the view was different from her current seat.

"Miss Skeeter, you have to give us the names of your resources", Robards ordered.

Her eyes went to Robards. "I can't do that, sir. I'll never get anyone to relay information to me again if I turn them in."

Susan Bones scoffed. "Isn't that convenient." She paused. "Well, Miss Skeeter, according to our research a number of the details in your recent articles has been proven false." Susan turned to the other members of the Wizengamot. "It is the duty of every reporter to use due diligence in verifying the facts and truthfulness of their informants. Without knowing who these people are, we can't confirm Miss Skeeter's claims of illegal actions on the part of Malfoy Potions Unlimited."

Amos Diggory looked down. "Miss Skeeter, your sources will be free from prosecution for their help. If Pario potion is being tested on Muggles and Muggleborns we need it stopped and the guilty parties imprisoned."

"I can't," Rita repeated as sweat ran off of her brow. "They are employees of the Ministry and will lose their jobs for informing on their Heads of Department."

Robards huffed. "Miss Skeeter, if department officials inside the Ministry are involved in wrong doing, it makes our need to speak with your sources imperative."

"I promised them. I can't," Skeeter replied.

"I'm sorry then Miss Skeeter, but you leave us no choice." Gawain Robards wrote on a piece of parchment. "Miss Skeeter, because proof can't be provided that establishes your claims, this court finds you guilty of libel. You have defamed many members of the wizarding community and caused undue distrust in the governing body of Great Britain. Because of the broad scope of your accusations and the magnitude of their negative impact on society, you are hereby banned from having any of your work published in Britain. This sentence will be removed if you surrender your resources, or your statements are proven truthful."

----------------------------

Nancy Caster, Jamie Smith and Kristy Walser sat outside a small café in Diagon Alley. Jamie was looking at The Daily Prophet while Nancy was reading Witch Weekly.

"I'm so glad your sister is on staff at Witch Weekly, Kristy," Nancy said.

Kristy smiled. "Witch Weekly is glad about it too. This is the highest sale of any issue. With all the information they collected from us and other staff at St. Mungos, it was easy to prove Rita's articles to be false."

"Your sister did a great job with her investigation too. She located the researcher who confirmed that Pario hasn't left China. It's interesting what they are doing over there. Can you imagine being able to prevent birth defects? Merlin, they started a project to make the gender selection potion safe and they ended up creating a potion that will prevent Marfan syndrome and Cystic fibrosis", Jamie added.

"That potion will be in trials for two years but it will be a miracle for many families", Nancy affirmed.

Kristy shook her head in astonishment. "The whole story is amazing. Lucius Malfoy decided to start a potions company, so his new grandson would have a business to run one day. Then Draco starts research on Pario because his wife wants a daughter. The result is a company that will lead us in the area of medical potion creation for years to come. They're close to a dragon pox vaccine too."

"When I finish my Healer's training, I might look into working for Malfoy Potions Unlimited." Nancy stated before taking a drink of her tea. "What about that photograph of Draco Malfoy with that bint? There is no way he's having an affair."

"Polyjuice, according to Tina's insiders at the Ministry." Kristy took a bit of a biscuit. "There could have been a number of other tricks used too. Besides, the Malfoys were celebrating their eighth wedding anniversary on the Cayman Islands when Skeeter stated that photograph was taken. What does the Prophet have to say about all of this?"

"There is a small retraction on page four. A story on page six says that Rita Skeeter is banned from being published in Great Britain. The Prophet received over one hundred letters showing support for the Crabbe family. There is an outstanding letter to the editor detailing other lies that Rita Skeeter has printed over the years. And lastly there's a small story on page eleven about Skeeter and the Prophet settling the suit with the Crabbe family," Jamie relied to her friends.

"It seems to have all ended well. I never thought I'd stick up for a bunch of Slytherins, but what Skeeter was doing was wrong," Nancy stated. "Thank Merlin that witch has been stopped."

----------------------------

"Draco", Ginny whimpered as her husband came out of his dressing room ready for a day at the office. She didn't need to say anything else. He knew what she wanted, so he slipped off his boots, got under the covers, and cuddled up next to his wife.

"I'm sorry, honey", she whispered. "It's the hormones. They make me so needy."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad they do. Gives me a good reason for a lie in. One that Father doesn't complain about. Love you, Gin."

"I love you, too", she replied.

"Sweetheart, tell me again", Ginny whimpered.

The blond wizard caressed his wife. "I want, need, and have been with no other. You are my world, my love and my life."

She softly kissed his lips. "Sorry, I trust you and… Merlin, Draco. I hate this part of pregnancy."

He pulled her closer and smirked. "I love this part, the cuddling part. You are wonderful, baby. I don't know how I'd react if I saw a photo of you kissing another wizard." Draco kissed her. "Of course I'd believe you. But it does ask a great deal of trust of one."

"Trust and the fact…" Ginny giggled. "You don't have enough time to have an affair." She bucked her hips into his. "Or the energy. I keep you busy."

"Ginny", he softly growled. "Are you sure you want to start that?"

"Yes", she seductively whispered.

"Me, climb out", Leo screamed running into the room from the door that connected to the nursery. The toddler jumped onto his parents' bed and crawled on top of the embracing couple.

Draco didn't release his hold on his wife. "Morning, mate. Cuddle up behind Mummy, please. She needs hugs this morning."

"Hug Mummy", the boy nodded as he scooted up behind his mother, placing his arm on her shoulder.

"I think it's time for the cot with side rails. He's going to hurt himself if he keeps climbing out of the crib", Ginny whispered not liking the idea of a child so young in a bed. Maybe it was a good thing. Leo wouldn't be thinking of the crib as his when the new baby came. "I still want him in the nursery until after Christmas."

"Agreed. Do you want a new cot or the one from the Manor? I'm sure Mother won't mind."

Ginny giggled. "Your mother would be upset if we didn't use that cot. We'll need new bedding for it."

"I'm sure Mother will love to go shopping with you today. I'll take Thuban and Cam to the office with me this morning."

She kissed him. "That would be very helpful. We can meet for tea around two?"

"Plan on doing a lot of shopping?" he chuckled.

"Mostly window shopping, but I do need a naming gift for Kali."

The light on Draco's bed side table flickered announcing the arrival of guests in Black Hall. Leo crawled off the bed and run out of the room. "Gamfa… Gamfa… Gamfa…"

As the toddler left the room, the door magically closed and locked behind him. The boy didn't care or notice and continued to the top of the stairs, where Lucius collected him into his arms.

"Good morning, Leo. How are you?"

"Fine… Gamfa", the babe replied.

"Where's your daddy?"

Leo hugged his grandfather. "Hug Mummy."

The older wizard grinned. "We'll leave them to it then. Let's go have breakfast with your grandmother and brothers."

----------------------------

Rita sat in the old, dusty hotel room. An old wizard opened the door. "You need to get to work now", he ordered. "I don't care who you used to be. These rooms aren't going to clean themselves."

The witch nodded and started waving her wand. She wasn't the best at cleaning charms, but she had no other options right now. Skeeter had lost everything. Most of her Galleons had gone to her attorneys and fines to the Ministry. The Crabbes only got a small portion. The ex-reporter planned on working in this dunk place until she had enough money to leave England for greener pastures. She was sure that a newspaper in Africa or South America would employ her if she could just get to either continent.

----------------------------

Poem _By Ara John Movsesian_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Gifts **_

----------------------------

Draco paced the nursery carrying a crying Leo. Cam walked next to his father. "It's alright, Leo. Mummy will be here soon", he cooed to the toddler before turning to Draco. His tone changed to a demand. "Daddy, help him!"

The blond wizard exhaled, exacerbated. "I'm trying, Cygnus."

"I'm sorry." The six-year-old blond boy backed away.

Draco smiled at him. "I'm sorry, too. Come here, please." He hugged his second born. Leo started crying louder and Draco released Cam, rubbed Leo's back and kissed his cheek. His eyes went to the older boy and he spoke softly and lovingly. "Why don't you help me? I think an ice lolly will calm your brother." He winked at Cam. "You can have one too." Draco turned his attention back to the toddler. "I know little mate, being sick isn't any fun."

"Tipsy!" Cam bellowed, and the elf appeared. "Get Leo a cherry ice lolly and me an orange one, now." She bowed and left the room. The servant reappeared quickly and handed him the items. He quickly handed an ice lolly to his brother.

"Mum mee… My Mum mee", Leo stammered in between licks on his lolly.

"Mummy went to Floo Grandfather. I'm sorry I left your potion at the Manor", Draco voiced while sitting down in the rocking chair. He pulled the child to his chest as they rocked in the large wooden chair. "Your grandfather used to rock me in this chair when I was a little wizard", he spoke softly to his sons.

Cam went over and lay on the rug in front of the fireplace. "Grandfather has an elf come and get it when we stay the night at the Manor. He says it's the best rocking chair. It can put any restless little wizard to sleep." The six-year-old shook his head. "It's a good chair but it doesn't always work. I 'member Serpens crying and crying."

"The word is _remember_, Son", Draco swiftly corrected the boy. "This chair always decreases the crying. However, I like this chair because I and four little wizards can fit in it at the same time." The blond motioned to the boy with his head. "Come on and join us."

The boy smirked while shaking his head. "You're trying to trick me. Mummy said I could stay up until she returned. She promised to tuck me in. I'm going to stay right here." Cam tried to hide a yawn. "That chair always works for me."

Draco couldn't contain his chuckle. Not only had the boy caught him, but also the child's statement was incorrect. The rocking chair hadn't always worked for the boy. Images of him pacing with his second born as an infant raced through Draco's mind. Cam had to be the loudest crier of all the boys, and he was a fussy baby. It was lucky they had lived at the Manor at the time. There were evenings when both he and Ginny had had enough and he had walked the baby over to his parents.

"You're getting too clever for your old father, Cammy." Draco paused as he felt a cold sticky wet liquid run down his front. He looked down seeing red stains on his white shirt. Looking around for his wand, he remembered it was in the other room. "Cam, I need you to perform a very important task for me. Do you promise to do exactly what I ask?"

The little boy sat up and proudly nodded his head.

The blond smiled at his son. "I need you to go into my bedroom and collect my wand from my bedside table. Walk it into me with it pointed at the floor at all times. Do not flick it. Do not think of any spells. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Daddy", he replied, honored to be trusted with the task. "May I go get it now?"

"Of course. Be very careful. Walk slowly with it."

Cam ran into the next room, but Draco could hear that the boy was walking on his return trip. It was only a moment before he re-entered the room with the wand in his left hand, pointed at the floor.

Draco shifted Leo and reached for his wand. It exchanged hands from son to father without incident. The wizard beamed at his son. "Very good, Cammy. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Daddy", he answered before excitedly asking. "May I please try a Scourgify on your shirt?"

Ginny giggled from the doorway at Draco's expression. "You never practice that charm on items people are wearing, Cam." She smirked at her husband. "You may end up scouring more than the item." The redhead started into the room.

"Don't come in here, Gin. I don't want you to catch his cold", Draco firmly declared.

She walked over to him and placed the potion bottle on the table. "He isn't sick. He's teething. Both Cam and Thuban ran a fever when their molars were coming in. And even if it were a cold, it's not going to harm me."

Draco glared at her. "You're carrying our next child. You must…"

"I don't want to go over this again, Draco. I've always taken care of the boys when I was expecting", Ginny retorted.

"Well, I was naïve back then", he argued. "I'll take care of Leo."

"Merlin, let him, Ginny", Pansy affirmed from the doorway.

"Pansy?"

"Aunt Pansy!" Cam ran over and hugged her legs.

"Hello, sweetheart. Why aren't you in bed?" the dark haired witch inquired.

"Leo's crying woke me. Will you tuck me in?"

She kissed the boy's cheek. "If you run off to your room now. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." The boy nodded and ran off. Pansy turned her attention to Draco. "I've come to steal away your wife, Malfoy."

"Where are you taking her?" he posed, eyeing her with great suspicion.

"Somewhere away from crying children and demanding husbands."

He smirked at his old school friend. "Well, give it a couple of minutes and that place will be here."

She grinned back. "Don't try to con me, Draco… Come on, Ginny."

"Pansy, Leo needs…" Ginny started.

"Gin, you said yourself he's only teething. Draco can handle it. Besides you have to come." Pansy's eyes saddened. "The blues have gotten to Padma. We need to take her out for some fun. I couldn't get her to go until I told her we were taking you out to ring in your birthday."

The redhead looked at her baby boy. Leo had started to nod off as Draco applied the teething potion to the child's mouth. She smiled at the pair. "Draco?"

"Go ahead, Gin. We'll be fine. Padma needs a little time away. You witches have to be forced into the first night away from your newborns."

----------------------------

Ginny, Padma, Pansy, Luna, Hermione and Diane sat at a corner table at the small twenty-four hour café. They were enjoying pie and tea. Pansy looked up at the clock as it chimed midnight. The raven-haired witch laughed. "Happy Birthday, Ginny." The rest of the women chimed in. Pansy giggled, "only pregnant or nursing women would ring in a birthday here."

"Don't curse me, Pansy", Diane hissed. "Last month is still too fresh in my mind."

"What?" Ginny raised a brow at the witch.

The young witch frowned. "I was two days late. I'm never late. When I took the home test it was positive and I couldn't get a Healer's appointment for two weeks. It was totally possible also. Somehow I had forgotten to take my potion one day and", she rolled her eyes, "I let Greg talk me out of making him wear Johnnies." Diane took a drink of her tea. "Well, lucky for me the Healer said I wasn't. The potion I'm taking sometimes gives false positives. But for two weeks I thought I was."

"How'd Greg take the news?" Ginny inquired.

The nineteen-year-old pinched the bridge of her nose. "He was excited when we thought I was pregnant. He was getting ready to move the wedding up to early November. Then he was disappointed when we found out I wasn't. And then he pouted like a baby when I told him he wasn't going to get _any_ unless he wore a Johnny." The young witch sighed. "Merlin knows I'd rather go without them. It feels so much better. But I'm not ready to have a baby."

"Pureblooded Wizards", Hermione growled. "They want to rely on charms and potions. Midwitch offices are full of witches whose wizards made the potion wrong or preformed the charm incorrectly. Now, Muggleborns or half-bloods rely on johnnies and at least carry their own."

Luna stared at the brown bushy haired witch astounded. "_Hermione_?"

The other witches at the table gawked at Hermione also. The Muggleborn witch glared back at them. "What? It's true!" She turned up her lip and thought. "Well, that's what I hear. I've never had a pureblood."

Pansy coughed to Padma softly so only she could hear. "Not even Ron?"

Ginny developed a sinful grin. "You need a trip to 'Skinship'. It's the shop where we got Luna's hen party gifts. They have some very unique johnnies and loads of different ones. Draco…" The redhead blushed as red as her hair.

Padma laughed. "Draco took it as a challenge to try each one and find the best?"

"He only had to use them for a month", she smirked. "He gave it a good go but we hardly had time."

The dark haired Ravenclaw fanned herself. "We need to talk about something else. I still haven't gotten my clearing from my midwitch."

"It's only been two weeks. Susan had to wait four when she had Sammy", Ginny informed the group. "Pansy, how did you learn about that comedian? She was wonderful, especially for a Muggle. Normally I don't understand half of their jokes", Ginny acknowledged.

"She's a Squib. I went to school with her sister. She told me where Keri was performing tonight", Diane answered. "I thought it would be nice to get outside the wizarding world."

"Keri Meyland is a Squib? I would have never known. Her family is still in contact with her?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Why wouldn't they?" Diane stared at the bushy haired witch.

"I thought wizarding families always disowned Squibs."

Ginny glanced at the Gryffindor, shocked. "Respectable families don't."

"Ginny", Hermione started, frowning at her. "Ron told me years ago that one of your cousins was a Squib and no one talked about him."

The redhead rolled her eyes. "We didn't disown him. He was a second cousin anyway. I don't know the whole story, but I believe he decided to get away from the wizarding world."

"Keri is still very much a part of the wizarding world. Of course she couldn't go to Hogwarts, but it's not like we closed other places off to her", Diane replied. "Her parents and siblings helped her find places like the Leaky Cauldron when she was young. Now her husband helps her."

"She's married to a wizard?" Hermione asked.

"More than just a wizard", Pansy grinned. "She's married to the gorgeous Chaser for the Kestrels. Meyland is only her stage name. What's her real last name, Diane?"

"O'Hare."

"Sweet Merlin!" Ginny responded wide-eyed. "She's married to Cruz O'Hare! If I weren't married and in love, I'd drop my knickers for him."

"You and most of the witches in Great Britain", Padma replied fanning herself again. "We're back on that subject."

Luna giggled, "Poor Padma! And I'm sure Vincent is a really good boy about it."

"Sadly, yes he is. I think he's going to want a written note from my midwitch this time."

Hermione glared at Ginny and Pansy. "Why would a wizard who could get any witch marry a Squib? Did she get him before he was famous?"

"Granger, what's wrong with you? For claiming to be so open minded and smart, you are being very biased. Dumbledore had Hogwarts loaded with Squibs. We don't normally kick Squibs out of our lives, but we don't point them out to people either", Pansy growled.

"I've seen purebloods disown Squibs. I own Number Twelve; there are a number of Blacks removed from their family tree…"

"Hermione, don't judge us all by the acts of a crazy, dead witch. Have you seen the tapestry lately?" Ginny tried to control her anger by placing her hands on the table. "I'm on it, along with my sons and I'm a Weasley, _a blood traitor_. It was Sirius' mother who disowned those people."

"Many purebloods believe that it's best to marry other purebloods, but we wouldn't throw away a child because it's not magical", Pansy firmly stated.

The bushy haired witch shook her head. "But what of all the documents? Wizards have been placing their Squib children in Muggle orphanages for years. The Malfoys…"

Ginny stood up. "LIES! ALL LIES! Goodness, if people would only think before they spoke. Many wizards and witches don't show signs of magic until eight, nine or ten. You can't tell at birth. So why would Narcissa leave her second son at a Muggle orphanage when he was an infant? I just learned that the baby was stillborn. Narcissa almost died also." She sat down and took a sip of her tea. After taking a relaxing breath, she continued. "They couldn't have hidden a child from Draco for five or ten years like the other stories say." She paused. "Cam, Serpens and Leo all interacted with their brothers before their names appeared in Lucius' magical book. Why would Draco or Lucius allow that if they planned on getting rid of the baby if it was a Squib?"

Pansy spoke softly. "I remember visiting Draco since I was four. I never remember a brother. I do remember my mother once speaking about the rumor that the Malfoy's second born was in a Muggle orphanage. She said even though that was a ghastly rumor, she knew Narcissa wishes it was the truth. Because at least then her son would be alive."

"Lucius is very proud of his grandsons' magical ability, but his love is not based on it. Cam's magic is more powerful the Thuban's, but Thuban has always come first", She grinned. "Well, until Leo that is." Ginny stopped and thought. "You know, having Squibs would have its advantages. I wouldn't have to worry about them taking and using my wand in Gladrags."

"Sweet Merlin", Pansy sniggered. "Clothes were dancing all over the front of the store. No one could figure out what was causing it for a while. Thuban had Cam hidden."

"They were little whelps that day." Ginny set down her cup. "Gladrags got in the latest fall fashions by the way. We should go shopping next weekend."

"Outstanding idea", Padma replied. "I need something new to wear to the World Cup." She smiled. "We got Skeeter's tickets. They're right next to the French Minister's box. I'll be able to wave at you, Ginny."

"I'd rather be with you. I hate being with all those stiff lippers. It's hard to enjoy the game with Lucius clearing his throat every time he thinks the boys are getting too excited."

Hermione turned to her friend with a thoughtful look. "I never really thought about it. But after the Malfoys spoke to Fudge, I don't remember hearing another word out of them at the English World Cup."

"Showing excitement isn't suitable behavior according to Lucius. Draco cuts loose when his father isn't around. I don't know what I enjoy watching more, Draco, the boys or the Quidditch match", Ginny smiled.

"The boys!" Padma answered. "When all of our boys are together watching, their enthusiasm over a Quidditch match is more entertaining than the match itself."

Luna turned and smiled. "Their bum dance is the best. Merlin, I go to the games just to watch them."

"I'm not supposed to know, but they practice. Patty is their choreographer", Ginny informed the group. "They go and hide in the corner of the playroom when they practice. It's so cute watching her order around seven little wizards." She looked at the clock. "Speaking of little wizards, I should be going. My wizards will be up first thing in the morning to wish me Happy Birthday."

"The timing is right for me too, Ginny", Padma stated. "Kali is likely ready to be fed again."

The witches said goodbye to the others and went down the street. Once they were out of sight, they Disapparated.

Ginny reappeared outside Thuban's room. She went into his chamber and found the window open. The summer breeze had turned a little too chilly for the young witch's liking, so she closed the window. She placed a charm on the room so that a warmer breeze drifted over the boy's bed. Thuban had always loved a soft wind and slept best when one was present. The little wizard lay on his back in the same position that he had been tucked in. He remained still as she kissed his forehead and whispered 'I love you.'

Quickly she made her way into Cam's room. He lay on his side facing the door. The boy's favorite toy horse had fallen on the floor. Ginny picked it up and placed it by the boy's side. Her light sleeper opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Thank you, Mummy." He lifted his arms up for a hug and she happily gave it to him. She kissed his forehead and they exchanged 'I love you's.

Her next stop was Serpens' room. The boy was sleeping in a pile of blankets at the bottom of his bed. She relocated him to the top without fear of waking him. He didn't stir, but his grip on his beloved receiving blanket did become firmer. She kissed his forehead and whispered 'I love you'.

She very quietly entered the nursery. She wanted to get a closer look at her youngest son but feared waking him. From the door that led to her room she could see he was sleeping peacefully. For tonight this would have to do, the mother of four knew better than to risk waking a sick or teething toddler. Ginny did not want to spend the next couple of hours putting him back to sleep.

The redheaded witch went straight into her dressing room and closed the door. Her bedroom had been dark and she assumed Draco was already asleep. She readied herself for bed quickly and quietly. Ginny made her way to her bed using only the moonlight coming through the curtains. She had just placed her head on her pillow when she felt shifting in the bed and a possessive arm wrapped softly around her waist. The witch welcomed the warmth of her husband's embrace as he pulled her back into his chest. Her stomach fluttered as his lips made their way to her ear. She longed for his soft caress that would come next.

"Thank Merlin, you're home. I had a bloody time sleeping without you", he whispered in her ear. Surprisingly, he placed his head on the pillow behind her and within seconds she heard the even breathing of her husband sleeping.

----------------------------

Ginny reached for the gingersnap that the house elves placed on her bedside table every morning along with a cup of tea. The ginger quickly settled her stomach. She was only six weeks along and it seemed that her morning sickness was already under control, or so the witch hoped. Ginny was horribly sick when expecting Cam. Luckily she hadn't been that ill with any other pregnancy. They seemed to be getting easier.

_Maybe the Muggle book was right,_ she thought. According to it, extreme emesis occurred when the expecting mother was under a great deal of stress. Her pregnancy with Cam was nerve-wracking. Thuban was only two months old when she became pregnant. She wasn't sure if Draco was or would be a good father. And she thought she was a terrible mother. Ginny believed letting Draco impregnate her so soon wasn't good for Thuban.

With this baby, she had no worries. The witch knew if she took care of herself, the baby would be healthy. She was also very sure that she was a good mother and her husband was a wonderful father. Life inside their home was going brilliantly. No matter what the outside world tried to do to bring disarray into their lives, it couldn't.

Rita's articles caused the couple to cling to each other, not pull them apart. The reporter had written that both Ginny and Draco had affairs. Skeeter had even gone as far as saying that Draco was not Leo's father. Draco had been surer of Ginny's fidelity than she had been of his. But she chalked her minor questioning up to pregnancy hormones. A smile crossed her face as she felt her husband move behind her. In the last two months the witch had learned that no matter what life threw at her, she would be fine. The love she shared with her wizard would see her through.

Still half asleep, Draco gathered his wife into his arms. He pulled her back flush against his front and softly touched her abdomen. His thoughts went to the child growing inside of the beautiful red head. There was no denying that he wanted this baby more than any of his others. He loved his four sons deeply, but they were created more out of family obligation. This one was created purely because of love.

Ginny sighed as Draco kissed her cheek. "Good morning, Love. Happy Birthday. How are you feeling?"

"Fine but still tired." Ginny turned her head and kissed him.

He slid down her body, placing his head on her tummy. "Good morning to you too, sweetie. It's your mummy's birthday. Do me a favor and be nice to her today. Daddy loves you." He kissed her belly, moved back up her body and softly kissed her lips. "I've changed my mind. We can have as many as you like."

She ran her fingers through his hair as he rested his head on her chest. "Have as many what as I like?"

"Babies, love. I know we agreed on only three more or a girl, but…" He paused. "Ginny, I love you. Whatever makes you happy makes me happy. Merlin knows we can afford to fill every bedchamber in the house."

Ginny beamed and giggled. "You want to father a herd of children?"

He eyed her with great sincerity. "I want us to be happy. There's no reason on my part why we can't have more children. I mean, it's mostly you. I was being selfish. The more children we have, the less time you'll have for me."

"I've gotten fond of spending time with you too. I enjoy our private walks and afternoon teas in the gardens. I'll always have time for you no matter how many children we…" Rapid knocking came for the nursery door and the sitting room door. "Come in", she replied after removing the locking charm.

Cam ran in from the sitting room while Serpens and Leo came in from the nursery. The three little wizards jumped on the bed and hugged their mother. "Happy Birthday, Mummy!" they yelled.

Thuban appeared in the door with a tray. A red rose adorned it along with a bowl of fresh fruit and glass of juice. "Mum", Thuban whispered. "Are you feeling up to some food yet?"

The boy placed the tray on her lap and kissed her cheek. "Good Morning, Mum. Happy Birthday." He turned to Draco. "Dad, I need you for a couple of moments."

Draco nodded. He and his sons kissed the lovely red head and left the room. By the time Ginny had finished her fruit, her five wizards had returned with a second tray. Thuban removed the empty bowl and Draco replaced it with a plate full of English pancakes, bacon and sausage. He and his sons joined her on the bed. The whole family nibbled on the food as they animatedly chatted.

"I helped Grandma make your cake", Serpens stated with glee.

Cam sat up and proudly stuck out his chest. "I wrote Happy Birthday on it. I didn't need any help spelling it either."

"I frosted the cake", Thuban added. "Plus I watched everyone outside while the cake was baking. You can't run in the Burrow when a cake is baking or it will fall." He saw his father's puzzled expression. "Grandma said they call it falling when a cake isn't light, fluffy and airy."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I know the expression." He paused before firmly adding. "You shouldn't be running inside any house, cake baking or not. You are to be on your best behavior when you're visiting others' homes."

"We are good at others' homes. But the Burrow's Grandma's home, so that's just like being here or at the Manor", Cam stated, and the other boys nodded in confirmation.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and was about to respond when he noticed the wide grin on Ginny's face. It was the first time the boys referred to her childhood home in that way. He took a breath and smiled at her. "I'm sure your Grandma's cake will be wonderful", he replied.

"Lick spoon", Leo said and then rubbed his tummy. "Yummy!"

Thuban looked at the empty tray and moved it to the bedside table. "It's time for your presents, Mum."

Serpens handed her his gift. She unwrapped it to find a ball of yarn. The witch smiled and didn't show her puzzlement as she kissed and thanked him. Leo handed her his gift. Unwrapping it, she found a small stuffed mouse. Again, she kissed and thanked the boy. When she opened Cam's present, which was a brown pillow, she had a harder time containing her disappointment, but she did. She wondered what was wrong with Draco. He always made sure the boys choose wonderful gifts. The witch quickly shook that thought from her head. She was becoming more and more a Malfoy, caring more about the quality of the gift and not the thought behind it.

Draco handed her his gift. She quickly opened it to reveal a small pink collar with diamonds on it, along with a bell. The item was too small for Rani. The witch could not longer conceal her bewilderment. She looked up to see her wizards smirking and giggling into their hands.

"Did you figure it out, Mum? What your real present is?" Thuban asked.

She shook her head and Thuban placed a small little animal on her chest. "It's a Sphynx, a hairless cat. She doesn't make Serpens sneeze."

The small kitten was black with white paws, a white belly, a white face and deep blue eyes. It instantly cuddled up under Ginny's chin.

"Thuban thought about it. He remembered that you liked cats. He found out about that type of cat", Cam added.

"She has to stay inside most of the time. She can't be out in the cold and she can get sunburned", Thuban told her. "The breeder gave us this book."

Ginny placed the collar on the cat and kissed its forehead. "Thank you."

"What's her name, Mummy?" Serpens asked.

"Let's see. Rani means queen, so I think she should be Princess", Ginny replied with a smile before kissing and thanking Thuban for her gift. She looked at the wonderful wizards in her life. "Princess is a wonderful gift. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Love. Now, you better start getting ready. Your family will be here in thirty minutes." Draco shoed the boys off the bed. "We'll see you outside soon."

----------------------------

Ginny sat at a round table in the gardens of Black Hall chatting with a collection of other witches. It was a testimony to how much each witch cared for her that they weren't bickering. These women were so different in their beliefs, that disagreements were unavoidable. It was more than their views on Muggles and blood purity. But today the witches were making sure that Ginny's birthday went well.

The table had been magically enlarged to fit the group of ten. From left to right sat Luna, Fleur, Pansy, Diane, Hermione, Penny, Padma, Narcissa, Ginny and Molly. Rosetta and Sophie sat in their bouncer chairs in front of their mothers, while Kali slept in the sling Padma wore.

"I can have an elf bring out a Moses basket, Padma", Ginny offered.

The Indian witch looked lovingly down at her two week old daughter. "No, thank you, Ginny. If I put her down, Vincent will only scoop her up." She sighed. "That wizard can't keep his hands off of her and she doesn't rest well when he's walking around with her."

"He sounds like Blaise", Pansy said with a smile. "They mean well, but they are clueless about a number of baby things."

Ginny grinned. "But give them a potty trained child and they do wonders."

Molly nodded. "Your father's the best with children two to ten. I think that's because every wizard still has a little boy inside them." The portly witch took a drink of her tea. "Arthur is good with them past ten also; he's just a little too soft. I always had to be the firm hand."

"Speaking of potty training", Padma inquired. "How are Lucius and Draco doing with Leo?"

Narcissa huffed. "Leo, the poor dear, is trying so hard to please his Grandfather and Father, but it's just too soon. They'll listen to us next time."

"Both Draco and Lucius told him it was OK to go back to nappies, but he refuses to wear them when he's wake. Lucky for me they've come out with especially charmed trainer pants. They can hold as much as a nappy", Ginny finished.

"That's a wizard for you, always starting things they couldn't finish", Fleur added with only a faint French accent.

"Not finishing", Pansy giggled, as she blushed. "That's something Blaise never had a problem with until Rosetta was born."

"Must your mind always be in the gutter, Pansy?" Luna questioned.

"Yours must be there too, Luna. Goodness, you're in the same shoe as I am, I bet. Any little sound from Rosetta's monitor during an intimate moment and Blaise deflates."

Narcissa placed her cup in its saucer. "Wear a lovely semi-revealing silk nightgown to bed for a week, tease him, but offer no relief. By weekend that problem will go away."

Most of the witches gaped at the affluent aristocratic witch in disbelief that a woman of her standing would speak of such things. Ginny smirked quickly while Padma frowned. Hermione's eyes locked questioningly on her redheaded friend.

"It's sound advice", Ginny replied flatly. "It worked for me."

"Leaping leprechauns, when I get married, I know where to come for suggestions!" Penny said with great humor in her voice.

Luna raised an eyebrow at her old Ravenclaw housemate. "Trying to tell us something, Penny?"

She grinned and flipped her long curly hair. "Well, I'm not letting him get away this time. I don't like the idea of being an instant mother, but Preston is a wonderfully loving little boy." Penny glanced at Molly. "Thanks to you, Molly." She looked back at the others. "We'll work it all out. Percy needs a little more time."

Diane sighed. "I understand the instant mother thing. But you have it easier. You only have one and he's not quite two. Try mothering a seven year old when you are only nineteen! The age difference between Greg and myself isn't a problem. I act four years older than I am and Greg acts four years younger than he is. So we meet in the middle." The witches that knew Greg Goyle best giggled and nodded in agreement. "It's the age difference between Greggy and me." The young witch paused for a moment and then sighed. "But I love Greg, so I'll work through all of that. I'm happy he already has his heir. Pregnancy and childbirth aren't for me."

"I hated it", Pansy agreed. "I'd stop with one, but Blaise wants a boy." She sneered. "But he's on notice that he only gets one more try."

"I enjoy pregnancy", Ginny started.

Pansy cackled, "That's obvious! Merlin, Weasley, you're too strong and clever a witch to let Draco knock you up more than once if you didn't enjoy it." The ladies giggled freely at this statement.

Their giggles were interrupted moments later by a shout from Thuban. "Please, Leo. Please get back. Why don't you and Preston go play in your play-yard?"

The boys had been playing in the yard doing their best not to cause problems. But Leo and Preston kept knocking down the towers the older boys were building. The toddlers didn't mean to do it. They were trying to help. Thuban made a face and his ears turned red, a sure sign that the little wizard was about to lose his temper. Seeing this Draco decided it was time to remove the problematic toddlers from the group.

He squatted by the collection of boys. "Leo, Preston. Let's go play on swings."

"Pay Foo", Leo replied shaking his head.

Thuban, Cam, Gabe, Victor, Greggy, Gary and Sirius rolled their eyes and sighed. Draco took the hands of Leo and Preston. "Why don't you go practice catching snitches? Grandfather says he can catch more than you."

"I catch them", Preston replied. "I get more you, Unc Dray." The toddler nodded.

Leo pulled away from his father and crossed his arms. "I more." The toddlers headed for the playground.

Draco turned to the four year olds. "Uncle Blaise was saying he's the best Exploding Snap player. I think you two should go practice, so you can beat him later." This caused Kenny and Serpens to run off. "If you boys want a little peace, the play area by the guest house would be good. Be back in an hour and be nice to each other."

Cam smiled. "We'll be good. Thanks, Daddy." The other boys didn't respond. They merely ran as fast as they could, taking no chance in the blond wizard changing his mind.

"Nice job, Malfoy", Bill stated. "They were moments from fighting."

"He did OK", Goyle added. "But I think a game of Quidditch would have worked better."

"Wouldn't work, Cam has little patience for Serpens and Kenny's flying skills", Draco responded. "Plus, this way Ginny can open her gifts." The group of wizards walked over to the witches. "Gin, why don't you open your gifts while the children are busy?"

"Great idea, Draco", Pansy responded. "Mine isn't for children's eyes."

Ginny winked at Draco and then looked at Pansy. "I'll open yours first." She slowly unwrapped the gift by removing the ribbon, detaching the tape, neatly removing the paper and folding it up. The whole time Draco impatiently tapped his foot. She opened the wooden box to reveal a collection of massage oils and skin creams.

The blond wizard groaned softly and whispered to his mate. "That's not a gift, it's work."

"It's a gift for your wife, you git. What did you think it was, sexy lingerie?" Pansy snored.

"A wizard can dream", he retorted.

The redhead unwrapped her parents' gifts, revealing a hand knitted scarf and mittens from Molly along with one of her favorite plants from the Burrow to be transplanted at Black Hall. Narcissa and Lucius got her perfume designed especially for her, along with some maternity clothing designed for her by the top wizarding designer in the world. The other items she received were a lovely clutch purse, sports bag, novels, figures, candles, bath oils and various plants for her garden.

Ginny had just thanked everyone for their gifts when Luna pulled a shirt-sized box out from under the table. "After our little chat last night the girls and I thought you would like this."

The mother of four laughed as she looked in the box.

"What is it, Ginny?" Ron asked.

She removed the long emerald-green sleeping gown that had two yellow Ks back to back on it. The young witches at the table grinned. Ginny turned a little red.

"That doesn't make any sense. She's a Holyhead Harpies fan", Ron pointed out.

Blaise elbowed Draco. "Let's see the back, Ginny."

The red head blushed deeply but turned the gown around to reveal that the name O'Hare with the number ten was on the back.

Many of the wizards chuckled. Greg turned to Draco. "So, he's your wife's fantasy shag."

Draco gritted his teeth. "My wife doesn't fantasize about shagging other wizards. I keep her very happy."

"Whatever you say, mate. But she's going to bed with O'Hare tonight..." Vincent paused then added, "on her back."

"I'll have it off her before the sheets are warm", Draco smirked.

Ron put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes. "Stop it. I don't want to hear anymore." The group of wizards around him chuckled. He turned to his brothers. "That's our baby sister he's doing that with."

"She doesn't seem to be objecting", Fred stated.

"You can restrain yourself", Ron growled at Draco.

"Be nice Weasel or I just may not give Ginny one of her presents", Draco advised.

"Well, if it's the same present you gave her at the beach house last month, I'll gladly be a pain", Ron grinned.

Draco removed an envelope from his pocket. "This will shut you up." He walked up to his wife and sat next to her.

Ginny smiled at him. "What's this?"

"A special gift from me to you."

She opened the envelope. Her eyes went wide and tears formed in them. The red haired witch removed a number of tickets and stared at her husband. "I thought… You said…"

He kissed her cheek. "I can be an arse at times. The view of the game is better from the Minister's box. It would be quieter there too. But the view of you will be much pleasanter in these seats."

"World Cup tickets? Why so many?" Ron asked.

Ginny wiped her eyes. "I told Draco I wanted to take you lot to the World Cup, considering it's just in France." She turned to Draco. "Did you get the camp sites too?" He nodded and Ginny continued. "It's been ages since we saw a World Cup game as a family."

"We've only done that once", Charlie added. The memories of that event quickly ran through everyone's mind, causing sneers to be passed between Arthur and Lucius. Arthur had always thought that Lucius was among the Death Eaters torturing the Muggles.

"All that nastiness is behind us", Molly interjected, trying to lighten the mood.

The thoughts of that day so many years ago that went through Draco's mind were very different however. "I'm glad for that!" he smirked. "Now I can stare at Gin's lovely behind all I want without worry."

This statement instantly changed the mood. "I was only thirteen", Ginny hissed.

"I was only fourteen", Draco replied. "And it was damn hard not to stare when you were learning over the edge. You couldn't keep your bum in the seat for long as I recall. It was bloody distracting." He took a drink of his butterbeer. "I was scared to death. Father was sitting right next to me. He would have killed me if he saw me staring at you. But I couldn't help myself." He smirked and whispered. "You've always had a lovely bum."

Lucius shook his head. "Always wanted forbidden fruit, didn't you boy?" The older blond wizard kissed Ginny's cheek. "Happy Birthday, Ginevra. I couldn't be happier with Draco's choice."

"Malfoy, you don't plan on staring at Ginny's behind at this World Cup?" Ron shuddered.

Draco chuckled, "I think I'll watch the match… or most of it. My access to that view isn't limited anymore."

----------------------------

Draco Apparated into the family parlor to find Ginny sitting on the sofa wearing one of his older white dress shirts. She had the wizarding telly on and a hand knitted blanket across her legs. He placed the sack in his hand on the table and sat next to her. Once he was sitting in the corner of the sofa, she lay down, placed her head into his lap and covered herself with the blanket.

"Are you sure this is the way you want to spend your birthday?" Draco asked. "I have tickets for that Muggle play 'Equus' you wanted to see."

"I just want to enjoy the peace and quiet." She looked up at him. "And being with you. Why don't you Owl the tickets over to Hermione. She thinks that Muggle actor Dan Radcliffe is ducky and she's free tonight. Harriet is sleeping over at Bill's with Brittany, and Sirius is at the Burrow. That way the tickets won't go to waste."

"I'll have a house elf take them if you're sure you want to stay home."

Ginny leaned up and kissed him passionately. "I'm sure", she said once she broke the kiss. "I may want you to run out and get me something to eat."

He raised a brow at her. "I've already collected the Bangers and Mash you wanted from that pub in Bath."

"That's a good start." She rubbed her belly. "_Your baby_ wants chocolate éclairs for afters."

"Is there any special bakery _my child_ would want these éclairs from?"

Ginny smiled. "Manchester has the best."

He ran his fingers through her long red mane and smirked. "Mother has dozens of them at the Manor for her luncheon tomorrow. And she's at the Davies' Ball tonight. I'll send an elf for them." Draco placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Love you, Gin."

"Love you back", she replied. "It's been a wonderful day, Draco. Thanks for always making my birthday special."

"You're welcome. I do it for myself, really. I get pleasure from watching you smile."

"So everything is about you, then?" she asked teasingly.

"Why of course. A happy Ginny makes a happy Draco", he smirked.

"Well keep thinking that way and we'll have a very happy life."

----------------------------

The sounds of young laughter rang across the fields of the Burrow. Molly couldn't help but smile as the sound made contact with her ears. The witch was sent back almost twenty years to the time when her sons and nephews' laughter filled the air of her home. She missed having a house full of little wizards. The Weasley matriarch was at her best in these times. With a flick of her wand the biscuits sailed from the oven into the basket, with another flick the pumpkin juice and glasses flew in after. The witch hummed to herself as she left for the fields.

From the top of the hill she could see her sons, grandsons, their friends and her husband. She sighed at the sight in front of her. That would be some mess to clean up. Then a devilish idea crossed her mind and she summoned her camera. Quickly, she moved to her two youngest grandsons. "Leo sweetheart, give Grandma a big smile." She clicked a few photos of Leo by himself before taking a number of him with his cousin Preston. The witch turned to her husband. "I can't wait to show these at the Ministry party next month."

"Molly?" Arthur flatly stated. "Do you think that's wise?"

"It shouldn't be a problem. I'm his grandmother also. Narcissa is always flaunting photos of Ginny's boys."

"Yes, but… Those are photographs of the boys."

"She has photos of them flying and horseback riding", Molly grinned.

Arthur pointed to the two toddlers that where playing in a miniature portable swamp. Both were covered from head to toe with mud. "I'm sure Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy…"

Leo's eyes opened wide and he looked around excitedly. "Gamfa! Gamfa!"

The red haired wizard beamed at the toddler. "Aren't you a bright one! You know your Grandfather's name. He's not here, little mate. Go back to playing." The boy went back to his mud pies and Arthur turned to Molly. "You are always reminding our boys not to upset the Malfoys. I'm sure everyone at the Ministry seeing Leo covered in mud will not please them."

"I'll only show them to my friends then. I want people to know that my grandsons are normal little wizards. They can't be clean all the time", Molly grinned before pointing to the wizards in the distance. "I thought they were playing Quidditch."

"Yes, well… Draco was right. Cam has no patience. He wouldn't stop complaining about Serpens and Kenny's flying. Gabe and Sirius weren't much better. Thuban, Greggy and Victor zoomed around without a care for anyone's safety. They were merely focused on scoring. Gary just sat back laughing as Fred, George and Charlie tried to keep the boys from crashing into each other. So they finial decided to invent a game. That's why we have the swamps. This small one is for the babies", he pointed by the older boys, "and a full size one for the others." Arthur chuckled. "It's an easy game. You can only fly three feet high and the object is to try to knock each other into the swamp."

Ami, Serpens' enchanted dragon flew close to Serpens and Kenny, chasing away anyone who tried to get close. Ami couldn't keep the two boys safe. Thuban had teamed up with Victor, Greggy and Gary. Between the four of them, two were able to distract the dragon long enough so that the others could knock into the four-year-olds. Thuban and Victor only nudged their younger brothers softly into the swamp and quickly helped them back on their brooms.

Thuban whispered something in Serpens' ear causing the little wizard to smile. Within moments, Ami was chasing after Charlie. The oldest Malfoy boy then went and spoke with Gabe and Sirius. Gabe flew over to Victor while Thuban and Sirius talked a little time longer before Thuban flew away by himself. The Malfoy boys and their friends flew off after Fred and George but were joined shortly by Gabe and Sirius. In no time the three fully-grown Weasley wizards were sitting in the swamp. From the air the young boys laughed.

Fred grinned and then flicked his wand a couple of times. The swamp disappeared and the Weasley brothers were clean. "It seems that we get the last laugh, little mates."

"Yes, you see that basket-", George pointed to the basket next to Molly.

"-Is full of biscuits."

"And here at the Burrow there's one important rule about biscuits."

"Your face and hands have to be clean before you can have any."

The Weasley wizards laughed at the outraged looks from the little boys. Gabe and Sirius started to protest while Thuban whispered to the others and they headed for Molly.

"Grandpa, Grandma, will you please help us clean our face and hands?" Thuban politely asked. Arthur placed a Scouring Charm on each while Molly transfigured rocks into washcloths and towels so the boys could clean better. Molly and Arthur were busy cleaning Leo and Preston when Gabe and Sirius came over to the group. Thuban handed Gabe his washcloth and towel. "You should know better then to argue with them. You might as well skip the Scouring Charm; Grandma will still make you wash by hand."

"You could have said something to us", Sirius growled at Thuban.

"Why would you want to listen to a stupid Malfoy?" Thuban sneered back while flaring his nostrils. "That's what you said in the air. Wasn't it?"

"Your plan was dumb. It was my way that got Uncle Fred into the swamp." Sirius turned up his nose. "You flew off hoping to get my biscuits."

Thuban smirked. "You're merely upset because I proved I was smarter than you." He tapped Victor's back. "Crabbe, let Potter use your washcloth and towel. It's cleaner than the others'."

Victor held out the items. Sirius scanned the other boys' towel before begrudgingly taking them. He hated it when Thuban was right. Sirius knew that he was smarter than any of the Malfoy boys. He was a Potter after all. His dad was better than Draco Malfoy at Quidditch and magic. Plus when it came to smarts, his mother was smarter than Draco Malfoy too. Sirius just knew he was better then Thuban.

"Very good job, boys", Molly stated after checking all of their faces and hands. She waved her wand and a blanket appeared on the ground. The children sat down first. Fred and George quickly joined them, each moving a boy out of their way so that Thuban was sandwiched between them.

"You may have more supporters than us now", Fred whispered.

"But that won't always be the case", George added.

"Bad form, Thuban. We'll have you alone tonight."

"Something may just slip into your bed."

Thuban laughed. "Nothing will slip into my bed. My mum and grandma will kill you if anything bad happens to any of us."

Fred took a biscuit off of Thuban's plate. "George, he's getting too smart for us."

"Not that smart. We can make things unpleasant for him without Ginny harming us."

"As long as it's all in fun, I won't mind", Thuban chuckled.

-------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

Who's To Blame? 

----------------------------

Padma relaxed in her husband's arms as he spun her around the Davies' dance floor. The dark haired wizard looked down into his wife's beautiful eyes. She was radiant, except there was sadness deep inside. "Pad, are you tired, love?"

She glanced into his eyes. "I'm fine. I want to keep dancing with you. Stop worrying about me, Vincent."

"It's my job to look after you. Besides, I love you. Can't help myself." He kissed her cheek before spinning her. "Another dance, then I need a rest."

"That sounds wonderful. While you're resting you can speak with Greg. He's been trying to track you down all evening."

Vince sighed, "He wants us to go to a nightclub after the ball."

"Oh… I don't want to do that tonight. But set something up for a fortnight. We haven't gone out with him and Diane in months." She leaned into him enjoying the closeness.

When the music stopped, he led his wife over to the table where Pansy sat. "I wish he would stop babying me", Padma hissed once he was out of hearing distance.

"He's still worried about your health, Padma. That was too close a call for him."

"Merlin, I hope that's it. He needs to get over this soon." The Ravenclaw glanced around to make sure neither her husband nor any of his spies could hear. "He turned me down last night. That was the first time."

Pansy sternly glared at her friend. "You said your midwitch hadn't given you the go ahead."

"We've always started a day or two before I got the OK before. He won't even let me help him when his need arises." Padma paused and wiped her eyes. "He turned down a hummer last night. Now, when does a wizard do that? He doesn't think of me as a woman anymore."

"Don't you dare let the blues get to you!" the Slytherin witch ordered. "He's likely not letting you help because he thinks you're still ill, or he doesn't want you to get excited when he can't help you with a release."

"But I'm not a real woman anymore; they removed a big part of my womanhood."

Pansy put her arm around her friend. "They took a small part which allowed you to have children. You're still a woman and Vincent Crabbe loves you very much." She wiped away her friend's tears with her hankie. "You better turn and give your husband a smile before he breaks his neck or someone else's trying to get back to you."

The witches looked up and saw a very worried Crabbe pushing people aside and jumping over chairs to reach his wife.

----------------------------

The last firework, a Catherine wheel, faded into the dark night sky. Molly placed Preston and Leo on each of her hips. "It's time for bed, boys."

The group moaned. Serpens gave his Grandma a pleading look. "Just a few more, please!"

"We've already had a dozen _a few mores_. It's past ten o'clock, well beyond all of your bedtimes."

"Please, Grandma", Cam asked, batting his eyes.

"Off to bed with you", Arthur interjected. "We've been at it for more than an hour. We'll draw the Muggles' attention if we keep it up."

The Weasley patriarch lifted up Serpens and Kenny. "Fred. George. The four youngest will be sleeping inside with your mother and I. You'll all fit in the one tent." The older couple walked towards the house.

"You lot in the tent", Fred requested. "Or there will be no stories before bed. Get ready while we get everything put away out here."

The tone of his voice got the boys' feet moving. Sirius, Gabe and Victor went into the first bedroom while Thuban, Cam, Gary and Greggy went into the second. Within minutes all of the boys were in pajamas and sitting in front of the fireplace. The brooms in the corner caught Cam's attention and he walked over to them.

"What are you doing?" Sirius yelled. "Mine, Uncle Charlie and Gabe's brooms are over there. Yours is in the other corner."

"I know that. I just want to see your broom. I've never seen that model."

"Well, don't touch it!" Sirius Potter yelled.

Cam frowned. "I wasn't going to touch it. Only wanted a closer look. What model is it and who made it?"

"It's a real racing broom. My dad used it when he was a Seeker in school. He always beat your dad to the snitch." Sirius teased.

Cam sneered. "It can't be a racing broom. It's too slow."

"My mum knows the most powerful wizards and witches in the world. One of them put a charm on it so I can fly it. When I'm older, they'll remove the charm. You just got an old training broom", Sirius laughed.

"When I'm ten, I'll get the newest and best racing broom in the world", smirked Cam.

"But you have to wait until you're ten. I have one now."

"What's all the shouting about in here?" George asked sternly.

"Cam only wanted to know what type of broom Potter had. Sirius was being all caddy about it. Is it a racing broom, Uncle George?" Thuban asked.

"Yes, it is. It's a Firebolt and it belonged to his father. I'm sure it's very special to him, just like Arkas is very special to you, Thuban." George reminded the boy. Arkas was Thuban's teddy bear.

"But Arkas is centuries old. I have to make sure he stays in shape so I can give him to my heir one day."

"Arkas is special because he belonged to your dad and it was special to him, right?" George directed. Thuban nodded. "Well, that broom was very special to Sirius' dad."

"Alright, Uncle George. Maybe he had a right to overreact. But Cam wasn't going to touch it." He paused, then grinned at his uncle. "If we are quiet will you tell us the story about your first year at Hogwarts?"

"I want to hear the story about my dad beating a dragon. He won the Triwizard Tournament", Sirius proudly puffed out his chest.

"Uncle George, I'd like a funny story. Tell us about the trolls you had to wrestle when you got sorted," Cam requested.

"Only wizards brave enough to take on a Mountain troll can be placed in Gryfinddor", Fred offered as he entered the room. "The troll I had to fight was twelve feet tall and had flat horny feet. It smelled worse than a room filled with two hundred Dungbombs."

George and Fred sat on the floor. "Well, gather round, you lot."

The seven little wizards giggled as they listened and watched their uncles reenact their troll wrestling match.

----------------------------

Lavender glimpsed at the door where Diane waited for Greg. "Really, Greg. This is a teenage club. They don't even serve alcohol. It's too young even for _her_."

"Diane's brother is playing on stage for the first time tonight. Why do you care anyway?" he disdainfully replied.

"I just wonder sometimes, why you want another child in your life. Like to order her around, do you?" Greg started walking away. "Don't turn away from me!" she ordered. "You owe me more respect…"

He turned and snarled. "I owe you nothing. You'll get respect from me the first time you return _my sons_ to me happy."

"It wasn't my fault I was late. You could help a little, explain to them that I'm trying", Lavender huffed.

"I tell them that you love them. That's as far as I can go for you. I'm not risking their trust in me for you. They need someone."

The Gryfinddor stumped her feet. "Damn it! I'm not a villain. I'm their mother!"

"Then act like it, you wench", Greg yelled.

Diane touched his arm softly, "This isn't the place. Why don't you meet her somewhere tomorrow?"

"Stay out of it, you little whore", Lavender hissed.

Greg placed Diane behind him and pulled his wand. "If anyone is a whore, it's you. How many wizards were there, Lavender? You made me think I was the first."

"Oh, don't go acting like that was a big deal to you. You're used to getting Draco's leftovers." She smirked at him. "Malfoy always went first with the call girls on Knockturn Alley."

"Greg, put your wand away and arrange to meet her tomorrow morning if you need to discuss the boys." Diane waited for him to sheath his wand. When he didn't, she spoke again. "Greg, do it now or I'm going to my flat."

"You're staying at my house tonight, not the townhouse", he corrected her.

"I'll be sleeping at the flat I shared with Kim if you don't put that wand away."

The dark haired wizard put his wand in his cloak. "Come to the house around nine. You're collecting the boys from the Burrow at eleven?"

"Ginny is bringing them home at eleven." Lavender raised her lip then cackled. "I was wrong. She has you whipped." The witch then walked away.

Greg put his arm around Diane's waist. "You're staying at my house tonight", he ordered.

"Don't go there, Greg. Don't you dare let her change the way you treat me. I won't be ordered around just so you can feel like the boss."

He raised a brow at her. "And you didn't just order me around?"

"What you were doing was stupid right then. I had to think fast. Merlin, if the two of you had kept going, you would have been on the first page of the Prophet."

Greg nodded his head. "You're right." He kissed her cheek. "I handled that all wrong. I lost it when she called you that name. Bloody hell, I should have made her apologize. I love you."

"I love you too." She turned to face him. "You have to find a way to deal with Lavender. I won't live like this. The yelling, screaming and cursing in public has to stop."

----------------------------

"I really enjoyed the play, Hermione", Kevin Entwhistle said before leaning in for a kiss.

"I had a lovely evening too, Kevin", she replied, awkwardly turning so he kissed her cheek.

He smiled at her. "Hermione, it's not a big deal. There isn't any chemistry between us. I enjoyed our time together. Feel free to call me when you just need a friend."

Hermione sighed. "I'd like that. Thanks for understanding. Maybe I just need more time."

Kevin shook his head. "Eight years is long enough. Your problem is you're trying too hard. Stop looking at dating as an assignment. You're not failing if you don't find love on every date. Live your life and let love happen." He winked at her. "I'll see you at the book club on Tuesday."

She went inside and sat on the sofa. Dating was something that she wasn't good at. She never had been. Hermione thought she was in love with Viktor Krum at age fifteen. She even visited him at his home that summer. The witch knew what love felt like because of that wizard. Her heart pounded when he touched her hand. She longed to have his arms around her. His kisses warmed her and she couldn't wait to see him again.

That faded after a year apart. She had felt the same way with Harry although it had started more slowly as a very good friendship. Last year she thought she had found it again with Charlie Weasley. It had started with him helping with her children. His presence warmed her heart and she was always happy when he showed up. However, she had to chalk that all up to being lonely. Because when they kissed for the first time, well there is no other way to describe it, it was like kissing your brother.

After that kiss, she started to date, not wanting to be alone any longer. But it wasn't easy. She had been out with twenty different men, wizards and Muggles, and no one had made it past the second date. Maybe Kevin was right, she just needed to live her life and let it happen.

-----------------------------

"Uncle Fred! Uncle George! Help me! Help me!" Cam screamed. "Something under my bed is drooling."

Thuban placed the covers over his head to hide. He was able to control his laughter, but not the smile on his face. Fred and George stepped into the room.

"Keep it down, Cam. Everyone else is sleeping", Fred stated.

"What's the problem now?" George asked, rolling his eyes.

"There's a monster under my bed. It said that little wizards are the tastiest treats and then started drooling, look." Cam pointed to a puddle of water coming out from under his bed.

Fred looked under it to see Serpens' teddy bear. "Nice try, little mate." The wizard summoned the bear. Thuban popped his head from under the covers and started to laugh. The twin looked puzzled until the bear landed in Fred's hand and the mousetrap attached to it snapped. "Bloody hell!" Fred shouted shaking his injured hand in the air.

George, Cam and Thuban laughed loudly. "Do you like my _bear trap_, Uncle Fred?" Cam spouted.

"I think we should add a recorder to it and catch the person cursing. That would be a double gotcha", Thuban added with a devilish glimmer in his eyes.

George patted his brother's back. "It could be a good product."

He tucked Cam in as Fred tucked in Thuban. "Go to sleep now you two. Your Grandma will skin us alive if you are grumpy from lack of sleep tomorrow."

The little wizards waited a couple of minutes, then exited their room and peeked into the room the twins were sleeping in. Fred and George pulled back the covers and climbed into their beds at the same time.

"What the..." George huffed when his feet wouldn't go any farther than the middle of the bed.

Fred got out, and pulled off the covers to reveal that his bed had been short sheeted. He turned to the doorway to see Ginny's two oldest boys laughing. "Who taught you lot to do this?"

Cam giggled into his hand. "Mummy showed us. She said you were always suckers for it."

The twins laughed. "Told you Ginny was like us."

"Wasn't it nice of her to breed some recruits?"

"They need some more training." Fred grinned. "But I think they will do."

"Maybe." George turned to the boys. "Get back to bed you two", he ordered.

Cam giggled, "You sounded like Grandpa just then."

George didn't laugh. "Scary, isn't it? I might have to _act like Grandpa_ if you lot won't listen", he finished firmly.

The six-year-old stared at his uncle until Thuban pulled on his arm. The pair walked back to their bedroom.

"Strange", Cam stated. "He looked like he may spank us if we didn't listen."

"I think he would have", Thuban responded. "They're playful most of the time but once they get a firm tone, you better do what they say. It's like that when I help them make potions."

----------------------------------------

Diane kissed Greg's cheek as he slept. His arms came out from under the covers to grab her but she was too quick. "What are you doing dressed and out of bed? I had plans for you this morning." He winked at her sinfully.

"I'm having breakfast with your mother at the townhouse at nine. If I got there before seven, the elves will think I was there all night."

He sat up. "Why do you care what the elves think?"

The witch closed her eyes and shook her head. "The first thing your mother does is ask the elves if I was home last night. If she thinks I slept over here or you slept at the townhouse, I get a thirty-minute lecture."

"Just tell her…"

She put her hand up. "No, don't go there. I don't want her mad at me and I don't need it either." She tossed back her hair and sat down to put on her shoes. "I should have left you asleep. I merely wanted to let you know where I was going and that it would be helpful if you showed up around nine thirty."

Greg ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry. Of course you don't want to upset my mother. I'll stop over to save you." He pouted, "May I please have one more kiss?" He batted his eyes pleadingly. "Just to hold me over."

She walked over and kissed him. "We'll have all afternoon, if your rescue is timely."

Diane Apparated a mile from the townhouse. The witch had her running clothes on and used her normal morning run to cover her absence incase an elf was up and around. She saw no one when she entered the house and went straight to the master shower. She had just entered her dressing room when an elf appeared.

"Misses, Mrs. Goyle is here for breakfast."

The young witch looked at the clock. It was only seven forty-five. She pressed on a smile. "Show Mrs. Goyle to the patio. We'll breakfast there. I'll be there in ten minutes. Give her my apologies; I thought our meeting was at nine." The elf bowed and then disappeared.

Mary was drinking a cup of tea when Diane entered the patio. "I'm so sorry for calling so early, dear. An old witch's mind plays tricks on her at times. I was sure the clock chimed nine when I left home."

The young witch smiled. She knew there was nothing wrong with the older witch's mind. Mary Goyle was sharp. "It's quite alright. I woke up early and had a run this morning."

"How was your evening with Gregory? Did he behave himself?"

Diane poured the woman another cup of tea. "He was the typical fiancé, very well behaved in private, but I had to send him home for a cold shower."

Mary grinned. "Yes, it has always been the witch who had to put a stop to things. It won't be long now, only three and a half months." She paused. "Of course it could have been sooner…"

"I love your son, Mary. However, it wouldn't have been good for us to get married in the summer." Diane gave her future mother-in-law a sincere gaze. "I needed to fully understand what I was getting myself into first."

The older witch nodded. "Being an instant mother won't be easy."

"The boys aren't the problem. Gary's already asked when he might start calling me Mummy." Diane beamed. "I couldn't believe how happy that made me." Her face saddened. "It's the way Greg behaves around Lavender. I can deal with her cursing and yelling at us. Merlin knows Greg can't do anything about her behavior. But I won't marry a wizard that will air his dirty laundry in public." Diane placed her teacup on the table. "Last night they started in the middle of Diagon Alley. Before I know it, everyone in earshot was hearing about my future husband's trips to visit the ladies of Knockturn Alley. If he had walked away from her, that never would have happened."

Mary patted Diane's hand. "I had no idea they were still arguing in public. I will have a chat with Gregory about it."

----------------------------------------

"This place isn't as big as Malfoy Manor but it's just as much fun", Greggy stated once the boys finished rolling down a small hill.

"Malfoy Manor!" Sirius made a face. "I'd never go there. It's a dark place. All the evil wizards had their meetings there during the war."

"The Manor is not dark and it doesn't have evil wizards in it." The Malfoy boys yelled very annoyed with the dark haired little wizard.

"It's where all the Death Eater meetings were held during the last war. It said so in Mum's book. Death Eaters are evil dark wizards that did really, really bad things", Sirius nodded his head.

"The Manor has always been our grandparents' home", Cam hissed, staring with loathing at the Potter boy. "It's bright and a very fun place to be. We used to live there too."

Sirius growled. "Your grandparents must be bloody evil Death Eater scum then. I'm glad you didn't touch my broom. I'm sure you have Death Eater germs."

"Be quiet Potter", Thuban barked. "You shouldn't talk about things you know nothing about. I'm trying to be nice to you, but I'm getting to my limit."

Gabe stepped forward. "Your grandfather Malfoy is a Death Eater. Serpens told me about the mark on his arm."

Thuban gave Serpens an ominous glare. The four-year-old stepped behind Cam. "I didn't mean to tell a secret."

"There's nothing wrong with that mark. My daddy has one and so does Uncle Greg. They were just in a club together." Kenny educated the group.

The Potter boy lifted his head back and laughed. "They were in a club ALRIGHT! A club of very bad, evil, dark wizards."

Tears rolled down Kenny's face. "My daddy's not bad or evil", the four-year-old stammered.

The Malfoy boys went over to Kenny. "Potter's just a mean prat. Don't let him upset you. Let's go have stick races on the bridge", Thuban said putting his arm around his brother's best friend.

"I'm…" Sirius started.

Greggy and Victor pounded they fist into their hand. "One more word and we'll both bust you", Victor hissed.

"Keep that idiot quiet, Gabe", Cam gazed at his cousin. "He's lucky we promised our parents we'd be nice to him."

The Malfoys, Crabbes and Goyles headed for the creek. They each picked up a small stick and then walked onto the bridge. Serpens counted to three and they all dropped their sticks in the water. The group ran to the over side of the small bridge, watching for the stick to appear. "Hey, guys. There's a Dugbog down there. Uncle George will give us ten galleons for it. I'll split it with you, if you hide me for my grandma's view", Thuban said.

"We should get your Grandpa. Dugbogs attack small animals. It could hurt you", Gary answered.

"It's just a baby. He'll be fine", Victor added.

"Just stand here." Thuban placed the boys so Molly would not be able to see him. He removed his boots, socks, and rolled up his pants. Thuban placed his things by the tree where Sirius and Gabe sat. He noticed Sirius glancing at his boots. "Like those boots, Potter? They are made from Peruvian Vipertooth hide and cost more than your mother makes in a year." He smirked. "Please don't touch them. I'm sure you have some of your mother's germs on you."

The Crabbe and Goyle boys laughed when Sirius' expression became pained. "Can dish it but can't take it, Potter?"

Thuban got into the water with the glass jar in his hands. The Dugbog was small but very fast. He was still chasing it after ten minutes.

"Boys, what are you doing?" Molly called from the kitchen window.

The blond boy stopped moving in the water. "We're just throwing pebbles in the water, Grandma," he replied.

"I can't see you, Thuban. You better not be in that water."

"I'm not, Grandma. I'm sitting in front of Gabe." Thuban replied then whispered to Cam who was sitting by Gabe. "Wave your hand, Cam." The boy then yelled. "I'm waving at you, Grandma."

"Where's Cam then? Boys, I want all of you to get where I can see you. Right now!" Molly ordered.

"In a minute, Grandma", Thuban responded.

"NOW BOYS!"

The other boys started to move nervously. "Stay still. She'll call three more times before she comes outside. I'll be out by then. She'll just yell at us for not moving faster", Thuban whispered to the group.

"We have to listen to her, Thuban. Mummy said", Serpens replied.

Thuban rolled his eyes and turned to the others. "We won't get in trouble. It's not like it's Grandfather or Grandmother calling us." The boy looked questioningly into the startled eyes of the others as they gaped and pointed behind him. Thuban barely got the word "What?" out of his mouth, before being pulled forcibly out of the water.

"Get to the house, now!" Draco growled at the other boys. They were gone in a flash. Thuban squirmed, trying to place his feet on the ground. He didn't manage it until he was on the bridge. Draco had loosened his hold.

"I was just getting a Dugbog, Dad", Thuban tried to reason.

"Put your socks and boots on. We'll discuss this in my study", Draco ordered. The little boy quickly did as he was told. The blond man sighed. "When we get inside you will apologize to your Grandma for not doing as she requested. You will then thank her for having you and your friends over last night."

"Yes, Sir."

As they stepped on the back porch they heard Sirius' crying voice. "Mummy, I'm so glad you're here." He pointed to Greggy and Victor. "They almost hit me and Thuban said I had Mudblood germs."

Ginny gasped and eyed Draco, who was now in the doorway. "We'll deal with that later, Ginny. Thuban needs to apologize to Molly…"

The redhead put her hands on her hips. "We'll deal with it now. _My son_ will not to a bullying, foul mouthed brat", she ordered. "What could be more important than stopping that?"

"That issue is of little importance compared to his behavior towards your mother", Draco sneered through his teeth.

Ginny threw her hands in the air. "Of course you would think that. It was you who taught him that offensive word in the first place." She paced back and forth ranting while the others in the room went quiet. "You want him to go around spreading contempt. Are you proud that he spoke so disparagingly of another child?"

"Ginny", Ron spluttered from the corner of the kitchen. "Malfoy never said that. Sounds like he wants to deal with Thuban not listening to Mum first." He placed his hand on her back and guided her to the stairs. "Why don't you go to your old room and discuss this with Draco?"

The blond nodded a puzzled thanks to Ron and then placed Thuban's nose against an empty corner of the kitchen. He whispered softly to Ginny, "Let's go upstairs and talk."

When the sound of a door closing was heard, Serpens wiped his eyes. "You made them row, Thuban."

"I know. I'm sorry", Thuban replied trying to hide his tears but failing.

"They haven't rowed in a really long time. I bet they've already made up", Cam tried to assure his brothers.

Molly hugged Serpens. "Every Mummy and Daddy row from time to time. They need a moment to calm down. It will be fine, darling."

"She's right. Your Uncle Fred and I used to do some pretty silly things that caused your Grandma and Grandpa to have house shaking rows. But we all lived through it without permanent scarring." George paused then chuckled. "Remember their row over us flying the car."

Fred laughed back. "I think the one over the Ton-Tongue Toffees was the best."

Molly cleared her throat quieting some of the laughter that rang without the room. "Don't you two go giving this lot any ideas!"

Kenny walked over and tapped Arthur's hand. "If someone has a skull and snake mark on him, does that make him a bad evil wizard?"

"Why do you ask, Kenny?"

"Because of Potter", Victor hissed. "He told us our Dad was evil."

"Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Their daddies are Death Eaters. That makes them evil", he nodded. "I only…"

"Don't say another word", the bushy haired witch scolded. "Their fathers are good wizards."

Gary pointed at Sirius. "He started it all. He said Malfoy Manor was a bad place and then he made Kenny cry."

"Thuban never used the "M" word", Gabe interjected just above a whisper.

"That's what he meant", Sirius offered.

Greggy leaned forward towards Sirius. "I meant to flatten your face…"

Charlie put his arms over Greggy shoulders. "That's enough, boys. Sirius, did Thuban say the "M" word?"

The boy looked at the floor. "He wanted to say it."

Hermione sighed. "Sirius, apologize to the boys for being rude."

"I'm sorry."

"Molly. Arthur. I think it's time I take Sirius home. Let Ginny and Draco know the complete story, please."

----------------------------

Draco placed a Silencing Charm on Ginny's old bedroom. He leaned against the door while the redheaded witch stormed around the room pointing out every character flaw she thought he had had when they went to Hogwarts. "What will you teach our sons next? Thuban appears to have bullying, foul language, intolerance and snobbishness down." She turned and snarled at him. "Oh yes, Thuban needs to learn how to fake an injury so a helpless animal is put to death."

He let how her words had hurt him show in his eyes but he said nothing. Ginny stopped in her place and looked at him. "I… Draco… I'm sorry…" She ran over to him and sobbed in his arms.

"I know I was a prat in your eyes back then. I was a prat to Potter, Granger and your brother."

"They… We were prats to you too. We never even tried to get along."

Draco kissed away her tears. "I thought I had power over Potter when the Ministry agreed to put that animal to death. I can't stand to see Hippogriffs, not because of what it did to me but what I did to it. Well, what would have happened if Potter hadn't saved it somehow." He looked into her eyes. "I wanted to cause an animal's death just so I could feel powerful. I'm not proud of that." He paused to collect himself. "I want our sons to be better boys than I was and to be better men than I am."

Ginny caressed his face. "I love you. I'm sorry for misjudging you."

"Thuban has done many things wrong today. I believe not listening to your parents is the most important."

"You're right. His safety may depend on that. But we are in agreement that he shouldn't be using that "M" word, bully or talking down to anyone?" Ginny asked.

He kissed her cheek, "we agree."

----------------------------

Thuban sat in the big chair across from his parents, who sat next to each other on the settee. He was puzzled about this seating arrangement. His dad usually sat behind his desk and he sat in front of it. When his mother was present, which was very rare, she sat in a chair next to his father.

"Thuban, I am very upset with your statements about your Grandma Weasley and your actions towards her. You are to listen and show to her the same respect that you show your Grandmother", Draco firmly stated.

"I do, Dad", Thuban responded truthfully.

"You say you didn't have to do as she asked when you were in the stream."

The boy gave his father a baffled but thoughtful look. "I don't remember saying that and I didn't mean it."

"Why did you not come when she called you?"

"She wasn't sincerely calling me. It was a warning. Grandma's different than Grandfather and Grandmother, they only bellow when they really mean business. Grandma bellows at us all the time." He paused to think some more. "That's not what I mean either. It's like this. If I walk too close to the lake, Grandmother softly asks me to back away. If I don't, she'll ask a little louder. If I still don't, then she'll order me to back away. With Grandma, she orders you from the start. When she really means business, she bellows and gives you a soft ear tug charm."

Ginny's eyes sparkled and a grin quickly passed her lips, which only Draco noticed. "Thuban, you must do as your grandparents ask the first time. They shouldn't have to repeat themselves three times", Ginny stated.

"It was very kind of your Grandma Weasley to have your friends over. And you repaid her kindness by disobeying her", Draco added firmly.

"I only wanted to get the Dugbog. The stream wasn't deep today. They're rare and Uncle Fred and George pay ten galleons for them. I really like making my own money. I'm allowed to collect things out of the streams at the Manor and here."

"When your Grandparents are watching you, you will follow their rules. Is that clear?" Draco demanded.

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you", Draco calmly replied. "You and your brothers will be writing a thank you letter to your grandparents for hosting your camp out. You will also be sending your grandma a letter of apology."

"Yes, Dad."

Draco smiled at his son. "Good man. Now, let's discuss what happened between you and Sirius."

"I didn't use the "M" word. It upsets Mum and it always makes you and her fight." He gave Ginny a pleading gaze. "I promise I didn't say it, Mummy. Daddy doesn't say it anymore. He says Muggleborn now and I didn't even call her that. I just said I didn't want her germs on my boots."

"I believe you, Thuban. I'm sorry that I thought you guilty without hearing your side first. I shouldn't have yelled at Daddy either."

The boy beamed. "You've made up? You're not mad at each other anymore?"

"Yes, son. We're fine." Draco gave Ginny a hug. "Back to your behavior towards Sirius.

"Potter was so mean that Kenny started to cry. I stopped Victor and Greggy from beating him up." Thuban turned to Draco. "I know I shouldn't have teased him back but… He started it." The boy rolled his eyes. "We had to listen to Sirius tell stories about the _great Harry Potter_ all night. We let him go on and on. Then first time anyone says something about the Manor, he tells us our fathers are evil wizards."

"I know that the mark on Grandfather's arm is the Dark Mark. I know it means he was a Death Eater. And I know that some Death Eaters were really bad and the bad ones are in Azkaban. I know that Uncle Greg and Uncle Vincent have one too. I would never tell Kenny or any of the others what the mark meant, and that's what Potter did."

"I think Grandfather used to be bad because he doesn't like talking about his mark." The seven-year-old stared perceptively at his father. "I want to know why he has the mark. Why Aunt Bella had it. And why you and Grandmother don't have it."

Ginny's eyes went to her husband and she nodded. Draco sighed. He and Lucius had had this discussion many times in the past year. They knew the boys would have to be told many things about both men's pasts before they went to Hogwarts. It was merely a matter of how much and when. "I'll have to Floo your Grandfather. Only he can tell you why. Wait here a moment. Mummy and I need to have a word."

His parents whispered very briefly before Ginny turned to her eldest. "Thuban, is it alright with you if Grandmother joins our chat?"

Thuban nodded. It was always good to have Grandmother around, her presence seemed to keep Grandfather and Dad calm and in control.

Ginny held out her hand to the boy. She spoke softly, "I think my parlor is a better place for this little chat. Come along. We'll get tea set up while we wait for your grandparents."

----------------------------

Draco, Lucius and Narcissa entered Ginny's parlor quietly. Ginny and Thuban were sitting on the sofa softly chatting. Draco sat next to his wife and son while Narcissa and Lucius sat in the chairs across from them. A house elf served tea to the group, then left them alone.

The blond wizard thought he had this conversion all worked out in his head. However, now faced with it, that method didn't seem right. He patted the place next to him. "Come here, mate." When the boy moved, Draco lifted him into his lap and held him close. He loosened his hug and sighed. "This makes it easier. Your grandfather and I are going to tell you about our pasts. After we finish, you can ask us questions. If we feel you are too young for detailed answers, you need to respect our decision. What we tell you doesn't get discussed with your brothers. We will inform them when the time is right. Understand?"

"Yes, Dad."

"I think I'll start." Lucius took a drink of his tea and then placed the cup on the table. "In my sixth year at Hogwarts, I realized that the Ministry was creating and changing many of our laws to favor Muggleborns. They were also making us serve the Muggles. I believed that wizarding laws should favor pure-blooded wizards and that Muggles and Muggleborns should stay in their own world."

Ginny exhaled. Lucius faced her. "Your mother's family has different beliefs. For years we have been on different sides. Back to why I made my choices."

"When I finished school, I meet a powerful wizard who I thought had the same beliefs as I. I joined his fight and ranks with certainty that I was making the wizarding world a better place for my family." Lucius rolled up his left sleeve. "I took his mark. We were called Death Eaters. We had to hide because we were breaking current wizarding laws. I strongly felt that I was doing the right thing. However, it was dirty work. Work I did not want my wife or the child she carried to take any part in. So, I hid many of my actions from her and would not allow her to join the Dark Lord's ranks."

Lucius took Narcissa's hand. "The Dark Lord lost his powers when he attacked the infant Harry Potter. For thirteen years, I tried to change wizarding laws by working within the Ministry. It was slow and I was impatient. When the Dark Lord regained his powers, I returned to him. Again the work was dirty, I told your father I did not want him to join and I kept him at bay until…" He released a breath and continued. "I was not lucky this time. I was caught acting on behalf of the Dark Lord and sent away. While I was gone, the Dark Lord asked your father to join him."

Draco turned to Thuban. "Do you understand so far, son?"

"Grandfather did bad things for an evil Dark Wizard. He did it because he thought it was the right thing to do. But he didn't want you and Grandmother to do it. Did you tell the Dark Wizard that you wouldn't join him, Dad?"

Draco gave a sick chuckle. "I was stupid. I thought it was an honor to join him. The Dark Lord gave me a task. I was only sixteen, still a boy. The task was one that many powerful wizards had failed to complete. The Dark Lord himself was unable to do it. When I completed the task, I would get my mark." He paused and looked at Ginny. "After a couple of months, I realized that the Dark Lord was pure evil. I didn't want to help him anymore. However, he told me if I didn't, he would hurt your grandparents. Professor Snape saved your grandparents and me. He helped us out of England. We waited in America until the time was right. We returned a year later and helped defeat the Dark Wizard."

Thuban cuddled into Draco's arms. "So you and Grandfather did bad things because you thought they were right. But in the end you did the right thing."

"That's correct, son."

"What bad things did you do?" Thuban asked.

"That will have to wait until you're older. By the time you go to school you will know everything", Draco replied.

"You can tell me now. No matter what you did, I'll still love you, even if you killed someone."

Narcissa gasped at her grandson's words. "What would make you believe such a thing?"

"People kill people in wars. I saw it on the Muggle telly." The boy made a face. "It's really messy when they do it. There's blood everywhere."

"Muggles are so barbaric", Narcissa snorted.

"Where did you watch a Muggle telly?" Draco asked.

"The Corners'."

----------------------------

"I'm so glad you ladies could make it this afternoon", Hermione said as she poured Padma and Ginny a cup of tea. "I want to settle this. First, I'm sorry for Sirius' behavior this morning and last night." The bushy hair witched turned to Padma. "How is Kenny doing?"

"He's calm now. Vincent wasn't ready for many of his questions. Lucius and Draco helped us through it."

Ginny patted Padma's hand. "Thuban has been asking questions for awhile, so they were ready." The red-haired witch glanced at Hermione. "We've spent most of our day explaining Sirius' comments to our children."

Hermione looked down. "I'm so sorry. It shouldn't have happened. I was always so worried about what your children would do or say to hurt Sirius and/or Harriet, that I never thought about it the other way." She placed her tea on the table. "I've spoken with Sirius. He will not be teasing the boys again."

She handed Ginny a book titled _The Rise and Fall of Thomas Riddle_. "Sirius learned about Death Eaters from this book. It never occurred to me that he would go off and read it. He had only gotten to the first three chapters, which was lucky for me. Chapter four goes into great detail about Lucius. Chapters twelve and thirteen have information about Draco's part in Dumbledore's death. It would be good for you and Draco to read. It's the new history book for the third years at Hogwarts. I'm sure some of the information will filter down to the children this Christmas or next summer."

"Who told you this?" Padma inquired.

"I'll be teaching it this fall, along with Arithmancy at Hogwarts. I've been to the castle quite often lately. Many of the stories Sirius has been telling everyone about Harry have come from Hagrid." Hermione looked sympathetically at her friends. "I should have realized Hagrid's stories would put a bad light on Draco, Vincent and Greg. I just didn't think about it. Ron and I avoid stories that have the Slytherins in them." She paused and offered pastries to the other witches.

"I shouldn't be deferring the blame. It's my fault. I've always thought I was open-minded. That was until Bill came over shortly after eleven with Gabe. For the first time, I saw myself through the eyes of an eight-year-old pureblood wizard. Pansy was right. I'm biased when it comes to purebloods. And I have preconceptions about all wizards that were sorted into Slytherin." Hermione playfully slapped Ginny's hand. "You don't need to smirk at me, Ginny. Yes, sometimes I'm slow. But I always come around in the end."

"I also know that Sirius is a little full of himself right now. He has just started to realize how famous his father is in the wizarding world. I always thought he had Harry's personality. It appears he doesn't. Merlin knows he doesn't have mine. Professor McGonagall believes Sirius is very much like his namesake was as a child."

"I don't envy you, Hermione. I remember some of the stories about James Potter and Sirius Black's adventures", Ginny giggled.

"Well, I'll be keeping a close eye on him", Hermione retorted.

"Are you going to live in the castle or in Hogsmeade?" Padma questioned.

Hermione smiled. "I have a flat inside the castle, three bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen and sitting room. It's only a little smaller than this house. I'll Floo the children to the Ministry's Primary School each morning along with a couple other teachers' children." She sat up in her chair. "We can talk about my new job later. I want to make sure we've worked out what happened between the children. Sirius will not speak of Death Eaters, Dark Wizards or the war around the other children. He also will not tease them. I want you to inform me if he does."

"That sounds like a good idea. You'll do the same for me. I think this will fix it", Ginny agreed.

"There's a problem", started Padma. "I mean… Well, I tell my children to be nice to everyone when we go somewhere. And that it's rude to exclude others that are present. But I don't make Victor invite Thuban over every time he has Greggy over. Ginny, you have been doing that with Sirius and Gabe. If Thuban wants to have Gabe over, you ask him to invite Sirius also."

"Shite", Ginny moaned. "I didn't mean to do that. I've been pushing him into being friends."

"I think the solution is simple. The boys need to be nice to each other when we decide to get together as a group. Other than that we need to let them decide whom to invite over to play with", Padma offered. "In time, I believe they will all grow to like each other."

"I've hated every little witch my mother forced me to befriend." Ginny's eyes went from Padma to Hermione. "It's always good to have a Ravenclaw around. Their wisdom always finds the heart of the problem."

Padma giggled. "If I was truly wise, I would have thought of the answer nine months ago."


	11. Chapter 11

Changes

----------------------------

"Surely you are not planning on working from our French offices next week?" Narcissa asked, irritated. He had promised her weeks ago they would have a weeklong holiday in France.

Lucius set down his paper, laying it next to his plate. "I'm sorry, darling. I have four unavoidable meetings on Monday and Tuesday. They are only in the morning and I will be back at the villa by noon." She pouted at her husband. "Cissy, I'm sorry. I have planned a special day and evening for us on Wednesday to make up for this inconvenience."

Her pout remained. "You promise only Monday and Tuesday morning?"

"Yes, my love. As I stated, I have plans for us Wednesday. Plus my boys are coming Thursday. I've already spoken with Pierre. He has everything ready for the morning", he responded not hiding the excitement that entered his voice as he mentioned his grandsons.

The words 'my boys' brought a smile to her face. How could it not? Her husband was an outstanding father and an exceptional grandfather. "Draco and Ginevra know of your plans?"

"Of course. It is tradition that Leo's parents be present."

"Ginevra is fine with this? She doesn't believe he is too young?" Narcissa inquired.

"She was happy to hear it, actually. Leo's been asking to ride the ponies at every fair this summer." The wizard beamed with pride. "He's a natural rider and Ginevra sees that. I'll have him riding by himself before his second birthday."

"Lucius, do not get carried away! Walking next to the child for a pony ride is one thing, but riding by himself… You are…" the witch couldn't seem to find the words.

"Always careful when it comes to the safety of our boys, Narcissa."

She nodded and he returned to his paper. "Common Muggles!" he spat.

"Lucius?"

"I can't believe it. There are too many Mudbloods in the Ministry!" he hissed. "They're changing our laws trying to turn us into common Muggles! They're allowing divorce from wizarding marriages now!" Lucius paused. "We must get more involved again."

----------------------------

Draco handed his business robe to the house elf. It was a standard morning routine. He dressed in his trousers; shirt and tie then the elf took the robe downstairs where he put it on after breakfast. It was also a part of the custom for him to go into the nursery. Hearing Leo sing a tone the little wizard had made up about using the potty brought a smile to the blond wizard's face. Fatherhood had changed the wizard. Six, maybe even four years ago, he would have found the song tasteless and sick, but now it was cute.

"I a big boy. I use a potty. Sun tine it fast. Sun tine slow." Leo happily sang over and over again until he went. At which time the song stopped and the toddler yelled excitedly, "I go! I go! I big boy!"

Draco stepped into the bathroom. Ginny was helping their youngest pull up his underwear and slacks. His potty chair sat next to the toilet. "That's Mummy's big boy!" she replied.

"Good boy, Leo", Draco added.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed. "I dry morning."

The lovely redheaded witch turned with her youngest son on her hip. "His nappy was dry this morning. It won't be long now."

"Bye Bye, nappies!" Leo interrupted, reaching for his father.

He took the toddler into his arms and cuddled him. "What a good boy you are!" Draco kissed the boy's forehead and then placed an arm around his wife's waist. "Are you ready to go down for breakfast, Love?"

Ginny nodded. "The other boys are already waiting."

"Gin", he started. "The blokes and I are planning a mates' day for Saturday, if it's alright with you witches."

She smiled, "The boys will like that. Thuban is looking forward to seeing the Arrows play."

The blond cleared his throat. "We aren't planning on taking the boys."

"I thought you enjoyed taking them?"

He turned to face her. "I do. However, I'd like to watch a match once in awhile without being asked questions about the name of a move or play a couple of dozen times. Plus, it would be nice to not run the risk of helping someone in the bathroom when the Snitch is caught."

She nodded but frowned slightly. "Why this weekend?"

"The World Cup is next weekend. We were planning on September first, but when I checked the schedule, I saw that the Falcons have that day off. The Wasps are playing the Arrows at the pitch", he answered. "Thuban only wants to see the Arrows because they are the Wasps' rivals. I think he'd enjoy seeing a Wasps/Arrows game. The others don't care."

Ginny kissed his cheek. "You know about…"

"The Wasps are his favorite team. I know. I merely let him think I don't. He works so hard to make me believe he's a Falcon fan."

"He is a Falcons fan after the Wasps", she whispered with a smile.

They turned the corner and entered the dinner room. Draco cleared his throat and the boys, who had been sitting, stood up. The blond used his only free hand to pull out his wife's chair. He smirked and she sat. "He's just like you, cheering for two teams. You're a Harpies fan first, and then it's the Cannons."

"I'm only a Cannons fan because it irritates you", she replied devilishly as she pushed her chair forward. Draco put Leo into his high chair.

"If you're a Harpies fan, Mummy, why did Aunt Pansy buy you a Kestrels' sweater?" Cam asked while he and his brothers sat back down.

Thuban batted his eyes and put a dreamy eyed schoolgirl's look on his face. "She would give Cruz O'Hare a few bob, that's why."

Draco's face reddened and he pointed at his eldest son. "Go to your room, Thuban."

"Draco, he doesn't know what it means", Ginny interjected.

"Go, Thuban", the blond ordered before turning to his wife. "He knows better than to repeat statements he doesn't know the meaning of."

"It means that Mum thinks Cruz O'Hare is good looking", Thuban muttered from the doorway.

His father shook his head. "That's not what it means, Son. To your room. You may come down in an hour."

"I'm really hungry", Thuban pleaded to Ginny.

"You'll have breakfast when your punishment is over", Ginny answered.

"Hopefully a little hunger will make you remember to mind your tongue", Draco informed the boy. Thuban slowly left the room. Draco leaned over and whispered, "Thank you for not quarrelling with me over that."

"He does need to learn. A late breakfast won't hurt him", she whispered back.

A house elf served breakfast to the family, who ate quietly except for Leo. The little imp always took advantage of these times to play the cute toddler. "Me fowk", he announced showing those at the table his ability to spear fruit from his bowl.

"Good boy, your grandmother will be so impressed", Ginny gleefully replied. The redhead didn't see a problem with a toddler eating fruit with his fingers. She thought the use of silverware so early made things harder and messier. Leo's fork came down hard hitting the side of a grape and sending it across the room. Well, at least she didn't have to clean up the mess, she thought.

Draco helped his youngest spear another grape. "Like this, Son. Place the fork on the middle of the item, then push hard." Leo smirked at Draco once the wizard turned away.

Cam sat up in his chair. "He knows how to do it. He thinks it's funny when things go flying."

"Bad Cam!" Leo shouted.

"Hush", Draco placed his hand on the toddler's arm. "You don't need to yell." He turned to Cam. "I saw his smirk. He won't be doing it again." Leo made a face at Cam.

"Daddy", the six-year-old pointed at his baby brother.

The blond wizard sighed. He really did need some time away from his boys. "You're the one who taught him how to make those faces. Best you watch what you teach." Draco turned to Leo. "Behave." The toddler nodded.

"Mummy?" Serpens softly asked. When Ginny smiled at him, he finished. "Are we still going to Grandma's? We were going to leave after breakfast."

"We'll leave after Thuban's punishment is over and he's had something to eat."

"You like Daddy, not Cruz O'Hare right, Mummy?" Serpens asked.

"Of course, Sweetheart. That sweater was a joke", Ginny replied.

"A joke you wore that evening and a couple of others", Draco muttered softly so only Ginny could hear.

The redhead smiled sinfully and whispered, "Only because it gets a lovely rise out of you."

"I don't understand witches. There is nothing funny about a Quidditch sweater." Cam shook his head.

"Wizards aren't supposed to understand witches. That's what Uncle Charlie says." Serpens nodded to confirm his statement.

--------------------

The three oldest Malfoy boys moped into their uncles' shop with their mother and grandma right behind them. Leo sat happily in his pushchair and pointed to the colorful display in the center of the shop. "Petty. Me want", the toddler screamed.

George hurried over to the group and removed Leo. "What would you do with Wonder Witch products?"

"Make a big mess, run away and hope Thuban or me get blamed", Cam growled.

George eyed the group of little wizards and then addressed his only sister. "Bad day, Ginny?"

"Daddy's going to the Quidditch game without us Saturday", Serpens snarled.

The red haired wizard knelt down next to the boys. "So you have decided to give your mother a hard time today?"

"We're not. We're being good. We're just not smiling", Thuban added. "Dad's being a prat", the boy whispered to his uncle.

Fred walked over to the group with a handsome dark haired wizard next to him.

"I want to see the Arrows' game", Serpens folded his arms and stamped his foot. "But Daddy said 'No'."

"You look charming, Ginny, as always", Gavin Spenser, the handsome dark haired wizard interjected as he took her hand and kissed it. "Trouble in paradise?"

"There's no trouble", Thuban hissed as he placed himself between his mother and the man. The seven-year-old removed Ginny's hand from Gavin's.

"Daddy won't let us come to the Quidditch match Saturday", Serpens informed the man.

"Really?" Gavin replied trying to hide his excitement. "Business gathering?"

"NO!" Cam replied. "He's only letting his mates come. Even Mummy has to stay home."

"Be quiet", Thuban hissed to his brothers.

Gavin smiled at the Malfoy boys. "My suite is available this Saturday. I'd be happy to…"

"Thank you for the offer, Gavin, but no." Ginny collected her boys next to her. "They've been to every Falcon's match held at Bodmin Moor this season." She pointed her sons to the display of fireworks. "Go pick out a couple of boxes. The Crabbe and Goyle children are going to come over Saturday for dinner."

"May we please get the ones that we can light, Mum?" Thuban pleaded.

"Only two boxes of those and two more that Tipsy will set off."

Their frowns disappeared from their faces as they hurried over to the shelves. They softly discussed their selection. Molly walked into the backroom with the twins, leaving Ginny somewhat alone with the gorgeous wizard.

Gavin stood next to Ginny. "I'd never leave you at home, Gin", he softly whispered. "You don't have to stay with him. Many wizards desire you. Don't be afraid of being alone, it won't happen. I would take you and your wonderful boys in anytime. Remember our days in Spain, Ginny?" He stepped closer to her touching her hand. "Malfoy sent you on that European trip as your last chance to run away from him. I should have taken you then, but I was young, foolish and scared. He's only been playing with you this last year, waiting for the time limit on your ability to divorce him to run out. Well, the Ministry fooled him, you can divorce him anytime now." He leaned into her and she jumped back.

"Spain was a long time ago, Gavin. There was nothing but friendship between us."

"Only friendship? We would have shagged if Luna hadn't come back to the hotel early!" he replied. "I was the first wizard you sent a Valentine."

Ginny shook her head in disbelief. "I was nine! You were the first boy to visit the Burrow that I wasn't related to! As for our days in Spain, we only snogged. I only did that because in some twisted way I thought it would hurt Draco."

"You can deny the truth all you want, Ginevra", he whispered seductively. "There is an attraction between us. You should be mine." Gavin motioned towards the boys. "They should be mine."

The redhead stepped further away. "I have a very happy marriage. I'm where I belong."

"You're lying to yourself. You don't love…" Gavin's speech stopped and he stared at the person entering the shop.

"What a surprise. I though you were visiting your mother", Draco said before wrapping his arms firmly around her.

She relaxed in his embrace. "Mum's with us. We thought a trip here might improve the boys' moods."

"Good afternoon, Gavin", he said, barely concealing his dislike for the man. "Business with _my brothers-in-law_?"

"I've finished with them." Gavin turned to Ginny and bowed his head. "It was charming seeing you again, Ginny. Have a wonderful afternoon." He exited the shop hastily.

"Love", Draco whispered. "I'd be honored if you would join your brothers and me for lunch."

"You're having luncheon with the twins?"

"We are working out some business deals together."

"Daddy!" Leo voiced joyously, returning from the backroom with his uncles and grandma.

Fred handed the toddler to his father and motioned his head to the firework display. Draco's three oldest were doing their best to ignore their father. From time to time one would turn and sneer at him when they thought he wasn't looking. "You still have one fan", Fred chuckled.

The blond wizard rubbed noses with the toddler and tickled him. "Only because they haven't had time to turn him against me. Is it alright with you if my family and your mother join us for lunch?"

"We'd love to have Mum along." George took Molly's arm to escort her.

Fred nodded in agreement and escorted Ginny. "You get the boys, Malfoy."

"Thuban, Cam, Serpens, come along sons, you're going to lunch now."

"Father", Thuban stated over politely. "Mum said we could select fireworks."

"Put your selection on the counter and have them owled home", Draco directed.

"I'm not hungry, Father", Serpens added.

"That's fine. You can have something to drink", Draco replied.

"I'm not thirsty either, Father."

George and Fred grinned and whispered to their sister. "How long will this go on?"

"Draco will have them on their way in a couple of minutes", Ginny told them.

The blond wizard eyed the boy. "Then you may simply sit at the table and grace us with your company."

"He's not going to make the boy go without lunch for that little bit of cheek?" Molly asked Ginny in a whispered tone.

"No, Mum. But he will question Serpens about these statements when he orders his food."

"Father", Cam politely addressed Draco. "We haven't had time to make our selection. You wouldn't want us to make a rash decision. I fear we may not have time to properly assess the value of each product and make an educated and well-informed decision for some time. It would be best if you luncheon without us. Aunt Diane can keep an eye on us while you are gone or maybe Mummy…"

As they looked on Fred stated, "That boy is not a normal six-year-old. Who talks like that?"

"He's merely repeating Narcissa's delay speech", Ginny informed them.

Growing tired of his sons' cheek, Draco calmly put his left hand in front of him and placed one finger up. "One."

The boys' eyes widened. "He wouldn't", Cam whispered to Thuban.

"Two." A second finger entered the air.

"He would", Thuban replied as his feet carried him to Ginny's side. His brothers weren't far behind.

"It appears we're ready to go", Draco stated. "I'd advise a cheek-free lunch, boys."

"Yes, Father", they replied.

"I didn't quite hear that", Draco interjected.

"Yes, Daddy", Cam and Serpens answered.

"That's better", he sighed happily. "Thuban?"

"Dad, may I please be a little cheeky with Uncle Fred and George?"

Draco chuckled, "Of course." His tone turned firm. "I understand your displeasure with my decision. However, all your moping and shows of disapproval aren't going to change my choice."

Serpens stopped walking, folded his arms and stumped his feet a couple of times, drawing everyone's attention. "I want to go to the Quidditch match." The boy's face was red.

"Serpens, don't", Thuban advised.

"You're making it worse", Cam added.

The four-year-old stumped his feet again. Draco gathered him into his arm. "I'll meet you at Zabini's café", he said before hurrying down the street with Serpens.

"I hope for Serpens' sake that Grandmother is home", Cam said.

--------------------

"Why couldn't you wait until October to get Ginny pregnant, Malfoy?" Miles asked.

"Damn stupid of you, mate", Richard added. "We had the league championship all wrapped up. There isn't another Chaser with half her talent and ability."

"Corner's team is sure to win now. The Weasley brothers… " Greg started.

"I beat Charlie to the Snitch eighty percent of the time", Draco huffed.

Blaise laughed. "Ginny saves us the other twenty percent of the time. Merlin, she can get us up by one hundred and sixty points so quick that you only have to hold off the other Seeker."

"The witch could easily play for the Harpies if you would…" Crabbe exclaimed.

"Let's not talk about my _wife_ working", Draco spat out. "Ginny is an excellent Chaser. I would have liked her to finish the season too. However, she wanted this baby and I wasn't going to let something like amateur Quidditch stand in the way." He handed each of his mates a stout. "Hopefully this one is a girl, then it will be our last."

"Malfoy", Blaise smirked. "Who are you lying to, us or Ginny?"

"Neither." Draco took a drink. "I'm sure Ginny won't want anymore if the baby's a girl. Her mother stopped after she had her."

Vincent sat in one of the many armchairs in the suite. He watched the teams go through their warm-ups but addressed his friends. "Hear that?"

The other wizards raised a questioning brow at their lounging mate. Draco had the suite charmed so that only when the match started would sounds from the pitch be heard inside. "Hear what?" Goyle inquired. "I didn't hear anything."

"Yep. Silence. No crying babies. No children fighting. Thank Merlin!" he exhaled.

Miles pushed Richard playfully. Both wizards grinned. "Stop pushing me!"

"I didn't push you. I slipped", Miles relied in a childish tone.

Blaise patted Vincent's shoulder. "Feeling at home now?"

Crabbe laughed. "No, I feel like I'm at Malfoy's. At my house you get the high-pitched little witch squeak of 'Daddy! Mummy! He's touching me again!' Then the whining matches of 'She touched me first.' 'No he touched me.'"

"Ending with Padma yelling, 'I don't want anyone in this house to touch anyone else ever again'", Draco threw in with a chuckle.

Richard shook his head. "No touching in the Crabbe house? Does that order stand for you and Padma too, Vince?"

"Just wait Richard, witches say the silliest things once their children turn three," Vincent informed his friend.

"It's not how Daphne is going to sound that bothers me. I'm worried about myself." He glanced at Draco, Greg and Vincent. "You guys can sound pretty weird at times too."

Blaise nodded his head. "I do have to hold my laughter every time Malfoy asks one of his boys, 'Do I have to take my belt off?'

"Not me." Richard stated. "I'm waiting for Thuban to get a couple years older. I'm betting on him to answer that one day with, 'Well, you did have triple helpings of Mince. That just may release the pressure.'"

"You know, Richard, it isn't wise to make fun of the wizard who's in control of the alcohol", Draco replied with a smirk.

"The match is starting", Greg announced. "Let's go out."

The group of six wizards walked out to the seats in front of Draco's suite. It had been a long time since any of them had seen a Quidditch match without children around. They enjoyed the freedom to curse at the official from time to time.

It was an exciting match; the score was within ten points the entire time. The Chasers flew feverishly from post to post. The Beaters' bats never stopped moving, breaking up play after play seconds before a team would score. The Seekers had spied the Snitch four times already, only to lose it after minutes of knocking into each other.

Draco and the others were so engrossed in the game that they didn't get up for a second stout. They didn't talk much to each other either, except for the time Draco turned to Blaise and said, "That move is called Parkin's Pincer, Son." Blaise chuckled in response, asking the blond wizard if he was missing someone. The blond wizard merely nodded. His lap was feeling cold and empty. However, that sensation did subside when the Snitch made another appearance.

The Seekers raced around the pitch at a vehement pace before climbing five hundred feet into the sky only to dive the same distance. To the Slytherins' relief it was the Falcon's Seeker who captured the Snitch. It wasn't until this time that the wizard noticed the group of gorgeous witches sitting in their section. They must have come from the suite next to the Malfoy's.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy", the oldest of the witches said.

He hadn't remembered the witch by looks, but he knew the voice. It was Madam Kline. She ran the highest-class escort service in Britain. He and Lucius used to Floo her and arrange dates for visiting business wizards. When his mother had found out, she had put a stop to it. For the last four years the Malfoy wizards simply informed their business connects about the witch's services.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Kline. May I be of some service to you?"

She smiled. "May we be a service to you and/or your friends? The owner of your neighboring suite has sent us as a treat."

"You should know better than to ask me that", Draco retorted.

Ms. Kline nodded. "Yes, Malfoys and their fidelity. I thought that might be a problem."

"Let Mr. Laises know…"

"My witches services were a gift to Mr. Laises and yourself from Mr. Spenser," she informed him.

"I will thank him for his thoughtfulness myself", Draco countered hiding his anger.

The wizards were walking away when a witch in her early twenties took hold of Greg's hand. "I haven't seen you in a couple of months, Greg. Wouldn't you like to have some non-restricted fun?"

Goyle pulled his arm away and headed for the door with the other men. When he entered, Blaise threw him against the wall. "Only months, Goyle? You've been engaged to my cousin for over a year."

"Diane threw my ring back in my face nine months ago or did you forget?" Greg snarled.

The Italian wizard's eyes flared. "She caught you sleeping with whores, is that why she did it? Is that why when she did take it back she delayed the wedding until December?"

"I went to Madam Kline's a week after she called off the wedding. I'd say it was a stupid mistake but it made me realize that I really wanted to marry Diane." Greg exhaled, "Please don't tell her, Blaise. Bloody hell, she wouldn't understand."

"The statement, 'I had sex with a couple nineteen-old witches and came to the realization that I'm in love with you and not the sex.' Never goes over well", Crabbe added.

"I'm not the only wizard that gets love and sex mixed up", Greg spouted. "My father wasn't a good example."

"Don't give me that shit, Goyle. I didn't know my father and what example was my mother?" Blaise countered. "The witch can't keep a husband alive and she marries for money."

"I was single at the time", Greg retorted. "Diane had called it all off. She even went to a ball with another wizard."

"Did she shag him?" Blaise hissed.

Greg knocked the other wizard's arms away, freeing himself. "Bloody brilliant, Zabini! Why the hell did you put that thought in my mind?"

"It's over, Blaise", Draco stated, holding his mates apart. "Gavin sent those bints to ruin our evening. Let's not let him." He poured a fire whiskey for each wizard. "I don't agree with what Greg did. He shouldn't have gone running off for a shag so soon. But it's over and they weren't together at the time."

"She didn't sleep with that git. She couldn't have", Greg whispered to himself.

Vincent patted Greg on the back. "She didn't. Don't think about it, mate. It doesn't matter."

"If your wife had shagged another wizard while you were divorced, wouldn't it bother you?" Greg huffed.

"Seeing how I was back in her bed three weeks after the divorce, I sure as hell would have been." Vincent downed his drink. "She went out on a couple of dates. I never asked her what she did with the blokes. I really didn't have to. Padma isn't the kind to bed someone quickly. We had been dating…" He passed his glass to Draco asking for another. "Where are we going for dinner?"

Blaise shook his head. "He's not going to tell us how long it took him. Well, I can always ask Pansy."

"Funny, isn't it?" Miles added. "Wizards will tell their mates all about their sexual encounters, even brag about them when we're not in love with the witch. But when it comes to relations with our wives, we share very little."

"The witches do talk about it in more detail than we do", Richard confirmed with a nod of his head.

--------------------

Draco walked into the bathroom next to his study. He washed his face and hands then used the mouthwash. He placed the sobering potion back into the cabinet.

The wizard didn't need it. He hadn't had that much. Getting pissed wasn't as much fun now. Maybe he was finally growing out of it.

The wizards had decided to try the new pub in Dialog Alley. Wayne Hopkins, a Hufflepuff from their year, opened the place two weeks earlier. It was large, clean and filled with pub games. Draco and his mates had a marvelous time playing Skittles, Darts and Billiards. Maybe the real reason the blond limited his drinking was so he would keep winning the games. All in all, not being drunk added to his evening. Besides winning every game, he remembered every person he saw that night.

The pub was loaded with their old Hogwarts classmates. He had promised numerous people that he would look them up at the Quidditch World Cup events that started that Thursday. Many Gryffindors had made him promise to bring Ginny by in a fortnight, which he looked forward to. Gin would adore this pub. It might even make a nice place to luncheon with her and the boys.

Draco climbed the stairs at a quickened pace. He enjoyed his time away. He had needed it, but he missed his sons and wife. The wizard re-tucked in each of his sons quickly before entering his bathroom through the nursery. Ginny had placed a clean pair of boxers in there for him. The lack of pajama bottoms brought a smile to his face. He quickly showered, brushed his teeth, used more mouthwash and headed into his bedchamber.

His wife was not to be seen when he entered. He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared. "Where's my wife?"

"Misses be in the guest sitting room down the hallway."

The wizard dismissed the creature, put on pajamas and a dressing robe then headed down the hall. He heard her voice talking to someone, so he knocked. When she invited him to enter he saw Molly's head in the fireplace.

Surprised to see him, Ginny stopped talking to her mother. "You're home early. It's only eleven."

Draco shrugged, "We were out late enough." He kissed her cheek. "Good evening, Molly."

"Good evening, Draco", she replied before going back to her discussion with her daughter. "So we have the tents Thursday, Friday and Saturday night?"

"Yes, Mum. The papers Draco owled you allow you and Dad to Apparate anytime into your tent", Ginny told her. "Draco and I are leaving Thursday morning. The boys won't be at the camp site until Friday afternoon."

"Your father and I would be happy to watch them Thursday for you, Ginny."

"They're traveling with Draco and me, Mum. Our villa isn't far away from the match. The boys are going to stay there Thursday night with Narcissa and Lucius. That will give us time to make sure everything is straightened out with the tents without them under foot."

"Alright then Ginny, I'll Floo you tomorrow if I have any more questions. Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Mum." Ginny kissed Draco's cheek after Molly's head disappeared. "Mum's never been to a World Cup before. She gave up her ticket so Ron could take Harry and Hermione. I think she's a little excited."

"I couldn't tell", Draco jested.

"Why are you home so early? Did something go wrong?"

"Eight hours with Goyle, Crabbe and Zabani are enough", he joked. "I had a wonderful time. I missed the boys a little." He kissed her lips softly. "I missed you a lot. We went to the new pub. I saw a number of your old Gryffindor classmates. I promised to bring you by when we return from the World Cup."

"Padma and I made a quick trip inside of it today. They have a wonderful lunch menu. I noticed all the pub games. I think I can take you in billiards or darts."

"I think we should partner up and take on all challengers", he replied. "Did you go shopping today?"

"No, we decided to take the boys to the Durnham's grill. They just got a large wizarding telly and were showing the game. We stopped quickly in the pub while Bill was watching the children. The match was excellent."

"It was. If I had known…"

"Draco, I'm glad that you were lucky enough to watch it in peace. I never realized how many questions the boys asked during the game. And why does Serpens have to use the bathroom every time the Snitch appears?" she asked.

He pulled her close. "His timing is wonderful, isn't it? Thanks for giving me the day, Gin. It would have been perfect if Gavin Spenser hadn't sent six streetwalkers over to our suite, which started Greg and Blaise fighting."

"Why would ladies of the evening make them fight?"

He sighed. "It was over something Greg did nine months ago."

She pursed her lips. "I thought Blaise already knew about Greg's visits with those ladies."

"You knew about that?" he asked surprised.

"I thought everyone knew. All of the witches did. He's a fool and a lucky one. What makes you think Gavin sent those ladies?"

"The madam told me."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "And I thought he was being nice, helping the boys look for you when the cameras scanned the crowd."

"You watched the game with Gavin?" he growled.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I watched the game in a public café and he happened by. George and Fred kept him busy."

"That arse. I'm going to…"

"Leave him be. He's a spoilt, rich brat after another wizard's toys." She looked into her husband's shocked eyes. "That's what Gavin sees me and the boys as, your toys. He doesn't want us. Besides, even if he did, I want only you. And I want you sleeping beside me every night, not in a cell in Azkaban."

He gave her a sinfully smile. "Maybe you should take me to bed and show me what I'd be missing if I decided to kill the prat."

"Maybe I'll show you right here." Ginny leaned into him.

The couple jumped up when they heard a terrified scream coming from their chambers. "Noooooo! No! No! Help me!" Serpens shouted as tears rolled down his face.

Tipsy and Nan had appeared the moment of the scream but their presence seemed to increase his terror. Draco pushed them aside and gathered Serpens into his arms and held him closely. "Daddy's here. What's wrong, love?"

Leo came in from the nursery, frightened and attached himself to Draco's leg. The wizard moved best he could to the bed. While he was moving, he caught sight of his two older sons. Thuban had a wand in one hand and a beater's bat in the other. Cam had a beater's bat in his hand. They appeared to be planning an assault. Once they spotted Draco, they came into clear sight and put down the bats. Thuban hid the wand in his robe. "We thought someone was being attacked. What's wrong, Serps?" Thuban asked greatly concerned.

The four year old pulled his face away from Draco's chest. "I dreamt you went to France without me. You even took Ami. I had to stay with Tipsy and Nan. Then shadowy things came after me and no one was here to protect me." He laid his cheek against Draco's shoulder. "I woke up scared. I came here and the room was empty."

Thuban eyes widened. He climbed onto the bed and slid under the covers. Leo and Cam followed their eldest brother's lead. "That is scary, Serps. We'll have to sleep here to keep that dream away", Thuban said.

Serpens left his father's arms and lay next to his brothers. Draco kissed the four little foreheads. "Where's that wand, Thuban?" Draco held out his hand.

The boy grudgingly placed the wand in it. "It's a toy one from the fireworks."

"It fire", Leo stated.

His brothers tried to hush him but it was too late. "What did you say, Leo? This wand makes fire?" Draco questioned and the toddler nodded.

"It makes fire when you light the fireworks", Thuban stated.

Leo shook his head. "All time."

The wizard eyed his sons. "Explain,"

"Thuban can set things on fire all the time with it. But it doesn't work for anyone else", Cam informed his father.

Draco closed his eyes and pinched his nose. "We'll discuss this in the morning." He walked over to remove the bats from the middle of the floor. Ginny met him at the foot of their bed. "I believe Thuban has a natural ability to create fire. I don't think it's the wand." She kissed his cheek. "And about the other thing. This is only a delay. Your parents are collecting them at nine o'clock tomorrow morning. We'll have all day."

He nodded. "That's nice because we can't chance going to another room with that dream going through their minds."

--------------------

Blaise couldn't stop the guilty feelings that ran through his body. Rosetta was only seven weeks old and this had been the first time he was away from her for more than four hours. He had started coming home for lunch when Pansy was eight months pregnant and hadn't stopped. The wizard was extremely proud to be the little witch's daddy. He would have never thought himself capable of this type of feeling, and he really didn't think he was ready for a child before her birth.

Zabini thought of himself as the uncle or godfather. He enjoyed playing with his mates' children and he was good at giving them little bits of advice. The wizard could even handle his godsons when they misbehaved in minor ways. However, he grew tired of them at times and longed to escape after watching them for more than two days.

As he climbed the stairs, he wondered if his mother-in-law was still here. She stayed the night about half of the times she visited since Rosetta's birth. Violet Parkinson had planned on spending the day with her daughter and granddaughter before the wizards had decided on their day out. Knowing Pansy would have help with their daughter and that his wife would be busy, was the main reason he had agreed to go.

The wizard slowly opened the door to the nursery. He beamed at the sight in front of him. Pansy was in the rocking chair, singing their daughter to sleep. His wife looked fabulous with a baby in her arms. Blaise swiftly made his way to her side. He kissed Pansy and softly caressed their daughter's cheek. "How'd your day go, Pans?"

"Mother and I had a brilliant time shopping." The witch seemed to start glowing. "I'm back to my pre-pregnancy size. You have to take me somewhere special next weekend. I know it may be hard to do with half of wizarding England at the World Cup."

"I'll find someplace." He removed the sleeping baby from her arms and whispered. "Here or our room, love?"

Pansy gave him a seductive smile. "Here. You need a reward for coming home before midnight."

--------------------

Greg hated knocking on his own door to be let in. However, it was the only way he could get Diane to move into his London townhouse. Her request truly wasn't that strange, seeing that he and his sons lived in a different house. Luckily for his temper, the house elf answered the door quickly.

"Where is my fiancée?" he ordered.

"Miss Diane be in the parlor, Master. She be having guests", the elf replied in a shaky voice. The wizard strode past the elf, heading for the parlor. He could hear three witches talking the closer he got.

"At times it's very entertaining, but at others it's really hard work. Walk in business decreases at the Diagon Alley shop in September. However, the mail order business really increases. George said they'd be happy to keep me on", Diane stated.

"Are you really going to work after the wedding?" Liz asked.

"You're nutters, Di. If I had a wizard willing to take care of me, I'd be happy to sit pool side all day", Julie added.

"Because you're lazy", Liz announced. "I'd be bored."

"I'll have plenty to do, working for the Weasley twins or not. Mary thinks I should teach the boys at home. Greg and I still have a lot of things to discuss."

"Good evening, Ladies." Greg smiled as he entered the room.

"Is it that late?" Diane asked before looking at the clock. "No, you're early."

"When you go out with new fathers, they tend to want to come home early." Greg walked over to the bar and poured himself a fire whiskey. "Would you ladies like a refill?"

"No, we were about to leave", Liz told him. "We have to be at the café by seven a.m. tomorrow. I'll talk to you later, Diane." Julie also said her goodbyes, and the witches Disapparated.

"I'm sorry if I scared them away, Di."

"They were getting ready to leave", she told him.

Greg went over to the sofa and cuddled her. "I'm sorry for all the times I'll been a goon. I love you. I really love you." He took a drink of his fire whiskey to collect his courage. "I've made some mistakes. I hope you can understand."

The witch quivered a little. "Just tell me, Greg."

"After you gave me back my ring nine months ago, I reached out to other witches." He summoned the bottle of fire whiskey, poured himself another drink and downed it.

"Are you speaking of your trips to Madam Kline's?" she shakily inquired.

"Yes."

Diane sighed then smiled. "Thank, Merlin. I thought you did another stupid thing."

"You don't have a problem with that?"

She swatted his chest. "I had a major problem with it, you arse! I almost didn't come back. Ginny and Pansy talked me through it."

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?" he whispered pulling her close.

"I kept hoping you would tell me." She kissed him softly. "Thank you for finally doing so." Diane then gave him a deadly stare. "If you ever even think about being with another woman again, I'll hex your bits off."

--------------------

The smell of chocolate and fresh fruit filled the first floor of the Crabbe home. Padma must have made it for the children to get them to sleep easier, Vincent thought. He promptly ventured to each of his children's rooms, kissing them and re-tucking them in. When he reached his room, he was surprised to not find his wife. The wizard journeyed back down the stairs. The smell of chocolate was stronger now. He headed for the kitchen and quietly opened the door.

A number of freshly dipped strawberries sat in front of his wife, who was still working on creating more. Vincent snuck up behind her and kissed her neck lovingly. "Are those for me?"

"Merlin, Vincent. What are you doing home so soon?"

The wizard lifted her arm by its wrist and licked the chocolate off of her fingers. "You taste good."

"I look a sight. I thought I'd have time for a shower." She pouted. "You ruined my surprise."

The sounds of Kali's cries suddenly filled the room. "Sounds like a wet cry to me. I'll take care of her and you can finish up my surprise." He kissed her lips and hurried off. Padma put the strawberries on a platter and placed a bottle of bubbling grape juice in a bucket of ice. Cleaning up the kitchen could wait until the morning.

In the last week, Kali had gotten into the bad habit of crying for no reason around this time. The only thing that seemed to calm her was being walked. Vincent had to pace for an hour before his daughter went back to sleep. He yawned as he covered the babe hoping that she wouldn't wake for at least three hours.

The wizard's energy was renewed when he entered his bedchamber. Padma sat in the settee that faced the door, two glasses of bubbling drinks sat in front of her along with the chocolate covered strawberries. She was wearing the sexiest nightie and robe he had even seen. His blood pooled in his groin, making speech impossible for a few moments.

"You're beautiful. The most delectable woman in the world", he whispered as he rained kisses over her neck and shoulders.

"Show me you think I'm still a woman, Vince. Touch me like you used to. Make us one again. Please", she pleaded.

He wripped away her tears. "Circe, I've wanted to for so long. Are you sure you're healthy enough, Love? I can't live if I hurt you."

"I've had the all clear for a week. You know that. Why are you holding…?" More tears ran down her face.

Vincent pulled her into his lap. "Please don't cry, Pad. I love you. You're beautiful. I want you more than ever. But I'm so frightened of hurting you."

"Let's take it slow and gentle, I'll be fine."

His hands ran over her body in soft caresses. "Merlin, I love you." His lips placed kisses down the center of her chest.

--------------------

Ginny sat up in bed reaching for her dressing robe. The witch wondered were her husband and sons had gone.

"Don't you dare get out of that bed", Draco ordered before jumping like a lion on his prey. The fully dressed wizard playfully pinned her to their bed. "You promised me a day in bed with you last night."

"I did not", she teased. "Draco, the boys."

"I've already taken them to my parents' for the day." He smirked.

She smiled back. "It's only eight."

"They were up at seven." He started to unbutton her nightgown.

Ginny stilled his hands. "We need to find out about that wand Thuban had."

The wizard sighed and rolled off her. "Father and I worked it out. It's not the wand. It's Thuban. He only thinks he needs the toy wand. The boy unknowingly has it under control. I owled both Professors Snape and McGonagall. I'm sure we'll being hearing from them by evening. Professor Snape is dinning with my parents." He rolled over and kissed her neck. "Please, Gin."

She knowingly prolonged his torment. "Why did you owl, Professor McGonagall?"

"I knew you would want me too." His lips touched that special spot on her neck. "I need you, Gin. Please. You promised, in bed all day."

It took all she had to not melt. His lips there, his pouting and pleading, it was almost too much. But she had learned from the best. The redhead schooled her features. "I didn't promise all day. I said we'd have all day."

Draco rolled onto his back again. That's when she attacked. Quickly, Ginny was straddling him. One of her hands on his shirt buttons, the other on the button then fly of his trousers. She lowered her head and whispered. "However, I did promise you this." The witch rained kisses over her husband as his clothing fell away from his body.

--------------------

Author notes: 'give him a few bob' means that she would like to be intimate with him.


	12. Chapter 12

The World Cup Part 1

----------------------------

The trip to France should only have taken the young Malfoy family one and a half hours. One hour was spent on a Muggle ferry crossing the channel. It was that hour that caused them an additional hour of delay. The boys were excited about this boat ride, and they insisted on being on the deck. That was where their problems began.

The family had left their home at eight in the morning. Serpens had been so excited that he hadn't slept well the night before. The four-year-old was quite whiny. To his father's dismay, the only thing that would keep the boy quiet was allowing him to carry his blanket. Draco had tried to take it from the boy a number of times fearing it would be forgotten on a seat. Neither Draco nor Ginny dreamed that something worse would happen.

Their three older boys were standing at the front of the ship, holding on to the rails and watching the water hit the bow. A gust of wind caused water to splash Serpens in the face. He mistakenly let go of his blanket for only a second. The wind caught the beloved item and sent it flowing to the stern. Thuban and Cam went squealing after it, causing most of the Muggles to watch the boys. A number of them tried to assist in the capture. When the blanket flew off the stern of the ship and was about to hit the water, Serpens held his arms out for it and the blanket came flowing back to the child to the surprise of a couple of dozen Muggles.

Ginny kept huffing as they walked up the drive to the family villa. "He should lose his job."

Draco sighed, readjusting Serpens who was asleep in his arms. "Calm down, Love. It will be taken care of."

Thuban and Cam started to run when the doors to the villa opened and Narcissa appeared. "Grandmother! Grandmother!"

The witch hugged them. "I was so worried, Darlings. You're late." Draco waved his wand and the pushchair gently climbed the stairs.

"Serpens almost lost his blanket. He had to use his magic to get it back. The Muggles saw. The Ministry came and gave Daddy a ticket."

"They tried to take his wand", Thuban added. "We had to go to the French Ministry. The Minister himself came and talked with Daddy."

"Draco?" Narcissa asked, startled.

"Good morning, Mother." He kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry we worried you. However, we ran into a new, overzealous Auror."

Serpens opened his eyes. "I was bad. They arrested me." Tears ran down the boy's face. "I was so scared." He tightened his grip around his father's neck. "Daddy saved me."

Narcissa's soft face changed and she now looked as if there were something smelly under her nose. "Barbarians!" she hissed. "Frightening a child over a simple Summoning Charm!" She caressed the boy's cheek. "They will pay for this injustice."

"The Auror caused the need for memory charms. He Apparated in front of the Muggles and started questioning Draco." Ginny shook her head. "He needs to go back to training."

"Gamfadder! Gamfadder!" Leo screamed as the family entered the foyer where Lucius waited. The toddler frantically tried to free himself from the pushchair.

Lucius was just as excited, although he was able to conceal it slightly. "Calm down, little man. I'll have you out in moments." With a flick of his wand Lucius unbelted the boy then lifted him into his arms. "Did you have a nice trip?"

Leo nodded. "Me go boat. Fun."

"Wonderful. Let's get you cleaned up."

"Lucius, the French Ministry detained them", Narcissa informed him.

"I'll explain it you later, Father. Their mistake has cost my family enough time", Draco said.

"Pony!" Leo yelled.

Lucius nodded at his son. "I agree." He smiled at Leo. "Let's get you ready for your ride. Come along boys. We'll be going for a ride after."

Serpens clung to Draco. "Father, I'll handle Serpens."

----------------------------

One of the most surprising things Ginny had learned when she had joined the Malfoy family was the number of traditions they had. Her parents had always taught her that maintaining tradition kept a family strong. Seeing how none of the Malfoy customs so far had anything to do with Muggle terrorizing or Muggleborn torturing, she allowed her boys to take part in them. She supported following them even when Draco wanted to break them.

She and Draco stood outside a paddock that held a very small pony. Thuban and Cam stood on the fence, watching the event. Serpens was on his father's hip, still clinging to him. Narcissa was next to them with a fancy hanky in her hand, wiping her eyes from time to time.

All of the Malfoy ponies had come from this breeder. He used elves to train them for riding, so they were very accustomed to being ridden. The trainer almost took the training of his ponies, as seriously as he did with larger equines, therefore they didn't have the unwanted behaviors most ponies had. Lucius placed Leo on the ground, teaching the boy how to walk around his pony. Little by little over the next years Lucius would teach the boy how to care and maintain the training of his pony.

The senior Malfoy wizard helped Leo brush the pony for a time before placing the saddle on it. Leo stood in place, trying to contain his excitement. Even though he was young, he understood that ponies and horses could be frightened easily. Still, the toddler couldn't hold in a squeal of delight when Lucius placed him in the saddle and handed the boy the reins. One of Lucius' hands held the lead, while the other was on the boy's back. The wizard started the pony walking slowly around the paddock.

"Hold on tight, Leo darling", Narcissa instructed the toddler. "Oh, doesn't he look so sweet in his riding outfit!" She directed the statement to Ginny, who nodded. The toddler was dressed in an English riding outfit like his grandfather and brothers, tan breeches, white button down shirt, completed with black boots, gloves, helmet and jacket.

"These helmets are for gits", Thuban whispered to Cam.

"Heels down, back straight and chin up, son", Draco advised.

This piece of advice earned the wizard a snarl from Lucius. The older wizard's left hand touched the boy's heel. "Heel down", he whispered. "That's a good boy", he added when the boy complied. Lucius touched Leo's back and the boy straightened up. He put his chin in the air and a broad grin on his face.

"Me ride… Daddy", Leo announced.

"Great job, Son."

Lucius touched the boy's lower calf. "Squeeze." When he did, Lucius let go of the lead and the boy. The two witches gasped loudly, causing Lucius to instantly put the lead back in his right hand and his left very close to the toddler. "We're going to stop now, Leo. Sit deep in the saddle and pull back on the reins." Lucius beamed when the child complied and the pony stopped. "Brilliant!" He tied the pony to the fence, placed Leo on his hip and walked over to his family. "He is a natural", Lucius proclaimed.

Leo pointed at the pony. "More! Ride… More…"

Thuban pointed to another paddock to the north. "We'll ride in there, Grandfather. And you can teach Leo more. You can take us through the fields later."

"I don't mind waiting for later, Grandfather", Cam added.

"Serpens, do you mind riding in the paddock?" Lucius asked.

The four-year-old put his arms tightly around Draco's neck. "I don't want to ride. I want to stay with Daddy."

"I'll take those three to the North paddock, Father." He turned to Serpens. "I need you to get down, son. You can help me get the ponies out."

The witches watched Leo ride his pony with Lucius by his side for a time. Draco and the older boys appeared in the north paddock in moments. Serpens and Cam had their helmets on.

"Daddy, watch me!" Cam loudly requested. When Draco looked, the six-year-old mounted his pony by himself. The wizard beamed at the boy, then he looked at Narcissa and Ginny, who returned grins. "Grandfather is going to help me work on jumping. I'll be in shows like Thuban next summer."

While watching Cam, Narcissa caught sight of Thuban cantering behind his brothers trying to stay out of view. The vision of her oldest grandson riding without his helmet frightened the witch. "Thuban, your helmet", Narcissa shrieked in a fearful voice. "Draco!"

Lucius stopped Leo's ride placing the toddler on his hip. The oldest Malfoy wizard drew his wand, pointing it at the seven-year-old just in case the boy fell. Both witches had done the same.

Draco hurried to his oldest. "Get down, get your helmet on and apologize to your Grandmother and Mother for causing them unease."

Thuban dismounted and headed for the witches. He hugged each. "I'm sorry, but you don't need to worry. I'm a great horseman. I don't need a helmet."

"It's best to wear it just in case", Narcissa advised. "Besides, you look so handsome in it, just like your grandfather."

The words left Thuban's mouth before he could stop them. "Are you mental?" he hissed before he froze on the spot, not because of Lucius' clearing of his throat, or Ginny's gasp, or even Draco's growling of his name. It was the look of hurt in Narcissa's eyes. It wasn't that Narcissa was a weak witch. Many had directed more hurtful words at her over the years, especially when Lucius was in Azkaban.

Thuban flung himself at her. "I'm so sorry, Grandmother. I didn't mean that. I think we all look so silly in those hats. I know you only said the hats made us look handsome so I would wear it. It's my stupid mouth. I need to learn to hold my tongue. Maybe I do need more training being a gentleman. Do you think learning equestrian dressage would help me?"

Dressage was a formal type of riding. It was the oldest of the equestrian competitive sports; in short it was boring by any boy's standards. Narcissa had been trying to get Thuban or Cam to start training in it for the last year.

The blonde witch hugged the boy back. "I believe it will, along with etiquette lessons with Ms Cairn twice instead of once a week for the next two months."

"Yes, Grandmother." The little wizard put on his hat. "May I go riding now, Grandmother?"

Narcissa placed a tender kiss on his forehead. "Of course, Darling." She turned her attention to her husband and son. "Thuban and I have an agreement. You will not address this matter with him further."

----------------------------

If this hadn't been the second World Cup Ginny had attended with Draco, she would have had a hard time believing her eyes. At least he isn't breaking any rules this time, she thought. The fields around the French Quidditch stadium were owned by wizards, and far away from Muggle population. They were hidden by a number of charms, so there were no restrictions on the use of magic.

House elves had put up their tent, which was more of a small castle. Her family could easily fit in it with them, but of course he was having the house elves set up tents for them on neighboring sites.

"Would you like to go inside, Love?" Draco said.

"How many elves did you bring?"

"I don't know, as many as it takes to put up the tents. Only one is staying. Well, until Nan and Tipsy come with the boys. Is there a problem?"

She shook her head. "No, you're just being you."

"And you love me?" He gave her a sly smile.

"Don't be silly. If I didn't, I wouldn't have played along with the absurd reasons for leaving our sons with your parents today." She opened the tent flap and started inside. "There is only one motivation for not bringing the boys." When he didn't follow her, she gave him a seductive grin. "Are you coming, or do I have to take matters into _my own hands_?"

Draco smirked, heading inside. "I'd like to see that. Maybe I'll give you a hand…" He raised a brow to her. "If I see anything interesting."

----------------------------

Ginny cuddled deeper into her husband's chest. Draco caressed her left arm with his and kissed her forehead. She sighed, enthralled by the loving touch. His right arm went to her back. He massaged it, focusing on her right shoulder muscle, which was always tighter than the others. A relieved moan escaped Ginny's throat. "Merlin, that feels magnificent."

He delicately pecked her cheek. "Nothing my girl loves more than a good cuddle and massage in the morning."

The red haired witch leisurely glided up the muscular chest of her husband, treasuring the skin-to-skin contact. When she reached her goal, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. She gazed adoringly into his eyes. "I love you more."

Draco took her hand in his, placing it on his heart. He returned her gaze. "A simple touch from you sets my heart aflutter. You are the witch of my dreams. No one is more blessed than I."

A knock at the door interrupted the couple. "Master", the house elf squeaked through it. "Yous parents be here with the young masters."

Ginny quickly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. "Tell Narcissa and Lucius we will be down in ten minutes." She stood in the doorway nude, smirking at her husband. "We'll need to share the shower to make it."

The sounds of children's laughter could be clearly heard by the couple as they approached the tent opening. Ginny stopped and covered her mouth. "Are you alright, Love?" Draco caressed her arm.

"I'll be fine. I should have had some snaps earlier", she replied. The witch steadied herself and made her way outside.

Her four boys were riding their brooms around a three-tier fountain. Water cascaded down the tiers, while eight jets sprayed water from the bottom; altering colored lights highlighted each jet. It was quite beautiful in the daylight, but she knew it would be astonishing once the sun set. Lucius stood next to it, wand out putting the final touches on the item he had just brought.

Leo's broom barely lifted him off of the ground. If the toddler put his feet down, he could touch the grass. Serpens' lifted him higher, but he was happy flying with his younger brother. The two older boys were at least four meters up, much further than Serpens' broom would take him. The boys waved a hello to their parents, but kept flying.

Narcissa linked elbows with Ginny. "Ginevra, you look famished." She kissed Ginny's cheeks, walked her over to a table set for two, and sat opposite her. "I'll have tea while you eat something."

"Good morning, Mother", Draco said cheerfully as he pulled out a chair.

The older witch furled her brow at her son, telling him without words that he was not welcome to join them. "What were you thinking? It's nearly ten o'clock. She's with child, Draco."

Draco sighed. "Mother, the tent doesn't let the light in. We didn't…"

"Don't you dare try to blame Ginevra! You are her husband. It is your duty to look after her."

"Narcissa…" Ginny started softly. The sound of someone rushing towards the table caused the young witch to turn her head. "Mum?"

"Goodness Ginny, you're pale. I noticed from our site. The elf said you were still sleeping an hour ago. Are you ill?" Molly asked, worry lining her every word.

Draco sighed internally. He had placed Bill's, Charlie's and the twins' tents between his and his parents-in-law, and it still wasn't enough. He could see Arthur Weasley walking across the sites in a more subdued pace.

"It's just a little morning sickness, Mum", Ginny answered.

Draco held out a chair for Molly. "Please join us, Molly."

The Weasley witch sat in the chair. "A cup of tea would be nice."

The blonde witch smiled at her daughter-in-law. "Eat your breakfast, dear and don't forget the tea. It's extra sweet. You really do need the additional energy."

Draco bowed his head to his mother. "Mother, may I please join you ladies?"

Narcissa gave her son a stern glare. "Only if you promise to take better care of Ginevra." He nodded his agreement and sat down.

"Breakfast? Why didn't you let her eat earlier?" Molly scolded Draco.

"Mum, I was having a lie in. I didn't feel ill until we were downstairs." Ginny tried to defend her husband.

"Didn't you notice her color? You know she needs to eat early or she'll be ill. This isn't your first pregnancy with her", Molly hissed at her son-in-law.

"I don't understand why you just didn't have the elf bring her some gingersnaps and tea at eight o'clock. It was a standing order when Ginevra was expecting Cygnus", Narcissa growled at him.

"You could have put gingersnaps on her bedside table yourself. It wouldn't hurt you", Molly added.

"That is sound advice. I will make sure this doesn't happen again." Draco tried to appease the older witches. It didn't work. They kept scolding him throughout his meal. He was starting to feel ill himself. Thankfully his favored son saved him.

"Hello, Grandma." Serpens dismounted his broom and hugged Molly. The four-year-old had just stepped back when Leo flew into him and knocked him to the ground. At first it appeared Serpens was going to jump up and knock Leo off of his broom. However his eyes went to Molly and then Narcissa, and he quickly formed a plan to monopolize his grandmothers' attentions. The boy's hand went to his back and tears started down his face.

"Ouchie, ouchie", Serpens cried.

"You're alright." Draco quickly dusted off the boy. "He didn't hit you…"

Molly and Narcissa were beside Serpens before Draco could finish.

"Grandma will heal you in a flash", Molly stated.

Narcissa already had her wand out. "Let Grandmother see, Serpens."

Molly smiled and overly sweetly said, "Don't bother yourself, Narcissa. I've healed more little wizards' bumps and bruises…"

The society witch beamed back. "It's no bother, Molly. Serpens is used to my wand."

Draco stepped in and scooped up the boy placing him on his right hip. "Serpens is fine. He was only bumped." He turned to Leo. "That's enough broom riding for you." Draco placed him on his left hip. "You're not to fly so close to others."

"Gramma…" Leo squeaked ignoring his father's scolding as he reached for Molly.

His maternal grandmother couldn't help herself and removed the naughty toddler from his father's arms. "You really need to be more careful, dear."

Thuban and Cam watched from above. "Is Serpens trying to work our grandmothers?" Cam asked.

"I can't see in his mind from here. I still need to look into his eyes. Professor Snape won't teach me anything but how to avoid accidentally seeing people's thoughts. But by Dad's actions, I'd bet he was trying."

"Look over there, Thuban", Cam pointed to Lucius and Arthur. Lucius was still by the fountain and Arthur was learning against a tree that wasn't far away. Both wizards had grimaces on his faces. "They don't look happy. Let's get closer so you can read Grandpa's thoughts."

"Are you mental?" Thuban asked. "Grandpa isn't a very good Occlumens, but he can tell if someone is trying to read his thoughts." The seven-year-old shook his head. "It's not worth a sore bottom, plus don't you remember what Dad said at home?"

Cam's eyes opened wide and he nodded. "He said if we didn't behave, he'd Apparate us to Uncle Blaise's, and we wouldn't get to see the World Cup. It's not worth that."

"No, it's not, especially when we already know that they are teasing each other about money, jobs or their feelings about Muggles", Thuban added.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Isn't this a little too much? It's larger than your fountain at your manor."

"I'm merely testing it out here. If it is favorable this evening, it will replace the one at Malfoy Manor." Lucius smirked. "Nice robes, Weasley. Did you have to take a loan out to buy them or were they a present from _my grandsons_?"

"_My grandsons_ indulge my fascination with Muggle technology. Serpens gave me some wonderful used batteries." Arthur smiled at the look of disgust that rapidly crossed Lucius' face. He didn't know what upset the society wizard more, the fact that one of his grandsons held a Muggle item or the fact of where someone would find a used battery.

The red haired wizard felt something in his pocket and decided to add more. He removed a small white item that was 133 mm x 73.9mm x 21.5mm. The wizard opened it and pushed the side. The item made a couple of beeps then the two screens lit up. Arthur used a small quill like item to point at the screen then the item started barking. Lucius couldn't hide his bewilderment.

"Thuban gave me this trinket. He also enjoys playing with this little dog game", Arthur grinned.

---------------------------

"I'll help them", Thuban stated as he pushed the house elf out of the bathroom. "Alright, listen up you lot. All of our grandparents and our parents are taking us to the fair."

Cam moaned. "I hate having so many eyes on us."

Thuban put soap on Leo's hands and helped him rub them together. "We can use this to our advantage. Our grandparents are always trying to outdo each other. They never want to disappoint us when the others are around. If we play it right, we'll get twice the rides and games."

"Mummy always says once is enough. Everyone listens to her, even Grandfather", Serpens enlightened his eldest brother.

Thuban smirked. "We've never gone to a fair with all of them. I'm betting Grandfather and Grandpa won't listen to Mum." He rinsed off Leo's hands and used a washcloth to clean his youngest brother's face. "Here's what we are going to do." Thuban looked into Leo's eyes. "Your role is the most important. Ask to ride the carousel first, have Grandpa stand next to you."

"Want Gramfadder!" Leo demanded.

"I know, and Grandfather wants to be the one to stand by you. That's why you have to do it. Ride the first time with Grandpa. When the ride ends, go ask Grandfather to take you", Thuban said. "He won't be able to say no."

The brothers nodded. "You're smart, Thuban", Serpens admired.

"Thanks, Serps. You go next. We'll go on the Ferris wheel. Only three can fit in a car, so Serpens, you have to go with Grandfather and Grandmother. Cam, when the ride ends, you have to act sad. Whisper to Grandmother that you wanted to ride with her. A couple of tears will help. She's sure to let you go with her again and Mum will let us all go." Thuban checked the hands and faces of his brothers making sure they were clean. "After the first two, the rest will be easy." Thuban gave his brothers a firm glare. "No smirking or winking at each other if it works. Don't let anyone know that we planned this."

The boys nodded again, and the group left the room. Tipsy checked their hands and faces before letting them go out to their parents. Leo ran to his Grandfather. "Fooban clean." Leo showed his hands to Lucius.

Narcissa kissed Thuban cheek. "What a wonderful big brother you are."

"Daddy, may I please walk to the fair?" Thuban asked. "I'll hold Mummy's hand."

"It's a long walk, but you can try."

The seven-year-old took his mother's hand. The other three boys climbed into a large child's wagon. Draco flicked his wand and it started moving magically. The blond wizard placed his arm around his wife's waist and followed the wagon across the field and over a hill. They had been walking ten minutes when the fair grounds appeared in a valley below them.

"It's so big!" Serpens gasped.

"The World Cup Fairs are always large. It's a wonderful place to learn about the French wizarding world's culture. They will be showcasing their foods, wines, arts and other goods made in this country. There is a wonderful display of animals that are raised here also", Lucius informed the boys.

"What's fun about that? It sounds like school work to me", Cam muttered.

Lucius sighed. "There are also rides and games."

"There will be bands playing in the large pavilion at the center all day", Narcissa added.

As they approached the entrance, a wizard in maroon robes handed each witch two pieces of parchment. One was a map outlining the grounds. The other was a list of events.

Ginny opened her map. "The fair rides and games are to our left. There is a collection of beasts just behind them. A puppet theatre is located close by; a twenty minute show starts on every hour and half hour." She paused. "I think that's all we'll get to do with those ones." Ginny nodded at the boys.

"Oh!" Narcissa excitedly breathed. "There is a fashion show tomorrow afternoon. The top French designers will be presenting their new lines." She turned to her son. "You will be watching your sons from one to three tomorrow."

Cam spotted the carousel and pointed it out to his youngest brother. "Remember, Leo."

The toddler stood up in the wagon and pointed to the ride. "Me wide, peas", Leo sweetly smiled and whispered to his father.

"Looks like a nice place to start", Draco replied. He went to collect the toddler.

Leo shook his head. "No, Grampa."

The boy's announcement surprised everyone. Arthur collected the boy before he charged his mind.

"Grandfather, take me." Serpens took Lucius' hand.

Four hours later Draco and Ginny sat on a bench watching their boys get on yet another ride for the second time with their grandparents. "Those cunning little wizards!" Ginny turned to Draco. "I should have figured they were up to something when Thuban helped Leo clean up. That's when they planned this."

Draco shrugged. "And I thought he merely wanted to walk to the fair." A prideful smirk adorned his handsome face. "You have to hand it to them. They are clever little rascals."

She looked into the air. "Slytherins, the whole lot of them. They use any means to get what they want."

He placed his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Not any means, Gin. They got us this time." Draco watched his parents help Serpens and Leo on the flying carpet ride. "Well, they got our parents." He chuckled. "They're so hoodwinked they don't know they've been had."

"There's too much Malfoy in the boys. It would be nice to see a little Weasley."

He scoffed at her. "Don't act so innocent, Ginevra. I've seen you work your father. Besides, both Thuban and Serpens are loaded with Gryffindor courage."

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to make me feel better. If you and your father get your way, Thuban won't go to Hogwarts. And Serpens will bribe the entire staff to make sure he's in his Daddy's house."

"Leo will be a Gryffindor", Draco flatly stated.

Ginny kissed his cheek. "That's sweet of you, Love. You even made it sound like you didn't care. But you'd be disappointed if any of our children ended up in Gryffindor."

"I wouldn't mind", he replied firmly before kissing her cheek. "I've realized", he kissed her chin, "that some Gryffindors", he kissed her neck, "are amazing." He kissed where her neck and shoulder met. They got lost in each other eyes from sometime. Draco had just placed a soft kiss on Ginny's lips when two different subtle giggles from behind them got their attention.

"You better stop snogging before Grandmother sees you", Cam giggled. The six-year-old had to cover his mouth to control his fits of laughter. It was comical seeing Grandmother scold his father. His daddy made some of the funniest faces when it happened.

"Grandma's already seen you. She thinks it's cute." Thuban leaned towards his parents. "Can we go back to the broom ride, Dad? Can Mum ride with us?"

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. "Thuban, your mother can't ride a broom or any ride that spins too quickly until she has the new baby."

"Stupid pregnancy", he muttered and kicked the ground.

"Thuban", Draco sternly said.

"But it is, Daddy. Having a new baby's O.K. I just wish Mummy could fly while it's growing inside her."

Before Draco could reply, he heard the whining voice of his four-year-old. "I want to go see the baby dragons again. Dragons again! Dragons again!" The blond wizard hurried over to the boy scooping him away from Narcissa.

He laid the boy against his chest making sure the boy's head was resting on his shoulder. Draco rubbed his back in the soft soothing motion that never failed to put the boy to sleep.

"They have some wonderful dragons", Draco whispered calmingly. He flicked his wand and the stuffed Hebridean Black Arthur had bought the boy flew to the wizard. "He needs a snuggle, Serpens." The little wizard hugged the toy to his chest and closed his eyes.

"Well, that's two down", Lucius stated pointing out to his son that Leo was asleep in his arms.

Ginny enlarged the wagon and transfigured the picnic basket into a cushion that covered the bottom of it. The two Malfoy wizards placed the sleeping boys in it. The red haired witch kissed her parents. "Thanks for joining us. We best get the boys back to the tent for a nap."

"May I stay with Grandmother, Mummy?" Cam said. "I'll go look at the cultreely things."

"The word is cultural, Cygnus. We would be delighted to watch Thuban and Cygnus, Ginevra", Lucius stated.

"We'd be happy to watch them also, Ginny dear", Molly added.

Ginny smiled. "Thank you. However, Thuban and Cam need a rest also. It's going to be a long day."

The young Malfoy family said their good-byes and head up the hill. This time both Cam and Thuban were walking. "Dad", Thuban started. "Will Grandfather ever stop being jealous of Grandpa?"

Draco stopped and stared with disbelief at his son. "Where did you hear that absurdity? Your grandfather has nothing to be jealous about."

"I didn't hear it. I can see it. Grandfather is jealous. Grandpa has seven children and Grandfather only has you. But that shouldn't matter to him now, because he has us."

"Thuban, your grandfathers have very different beliefs", Draco started.

The boy shook his head. "They're not that different. Grandpa just believes we wizards should leave the Muggles be. You know, be nice to all creatures, great or small. He likes to see what the Muggles invent, but he doesn't go on holiday with them or seek them out as friends.

Grandfather doesn't want to be bothered with Muggles. He doesn't like Muggleborns because they bring too many Muggle ideas to our world. He thinks the Ministry spends too much time worrying about Muggle rights."

The blond wizard sighed. "Thuban, maybe you're right and they aren't that different. But don't count on them becoming any friendlier towards each other. They've been rivals for just under thirty years."

"But Dad, maybe we could…" Thuban started but was cut off by Kenny Crabbe's screams.

"Uncle Draco! Uncle Draco!" Kenny Crabbe jumped into his arms. "I'm staying with you this weekend."

"You are?" Draco asked in a playful tone, grateful for the interruption. He placed Kenny on his hip and tapped the end of his nose. He was wondering where the little boy could have come from when he saw Bill Weasley walking towards them. Behind Bill were Fleur, their two children and Patty Crabbe.

"Yes. Uncle Greg said so."

"I see." Draco turned to Bill. "Hello, Bill."

"It's nice to see you, Draco. Thanks for everything. Our tent is excellent and very spacious. You don't have to take Kenny. Goyle put that…"

Draco shook his head. "Serpens will enjoy having Kenny. Could you keep him for the next two hours? Serpens needs a nap."

"No problem. We were heading for the fair ourselves." Bill turned his attention to the little wizard. "What do you say Kenny, do you want to come to the fair with us or go have a nap at Uncle Draco's?"

"Go to the fair", the boy stated.

"Why do you have the kids, Bill?"

"Goyle Flooed right before we left." Bill grinned. "It seems Crabbe's over that little problem he was having." Bill winked. "He realized he was causing Padma more distress not doing it. So, he took a chance. Everything worked out and they need some time without the children."

"I see." He smirked.

"Yes, well we're watching Patty, and Goyle has Victor. Vincent and Padma will arrive tonight right before the match starts."

----------------------------

A wide collection of witches and wizards were on the ten sites that Draco had rent for his family and Ginny's. Lanterns and numerous decorations circled the sites. Each tent had a food and drink table in front of it, except for the Malfoy tent, which had a dozen tables with house elves making sure that nothing ran out. Anyone attending the World Cup was welcome at the impromptu party. It would have been hard not to receive them. No one would have been able to keep track with over twenty adult wizards and witches inviting people.

There was a place for most types of wizards at the festivity. The jokers, jesters, characters and entertainers were closer to Fred and George's tent. The free spirits, eccentrics and mavericks were by Ron and Luna's tent speaking about fairytales and folklores. The bookworms were by Hermione, the athletes by Charlie, the young witches by Fleur and Ginny, the older witches by the main tent with Narcissa, the young business men by Draco and Bill, while the older business wizards where by Lucius.

The Malfoy patriarch had collected a good sized crowd speaking about the new laws in Great Britain. "They will be our downfall", Lucius stated. "I blame the number of Mud… Muggleborns in the Ministry. They know little about our world. I believe they are not comfortable and are trying to make our world more like the Muggles'. Our customs and traditions need to be preserved."

"Father, this isn't the time for politics." Draco handed his father a tumbler of Firewhiskey. "This is a party, not a political rally."

"With the Ministry's latest actions, it's always time for politics", Lucius replied after taking the tumbler.

"What new laws do you object to, Malfoy?" Arthur Weasley stepped forward. He was not going to sit back and let Lucius gather a following. "The new divorce law? The equal employment law?"

"Both! Do you want our children to behave like Muggles when it comes to marriage? Quitting anytime things get hard?" Lucius eyed the redhead.

Arthur took a step towards his rival. "Did you fear that given time Ginny would decide to divorce your son?"

Molly and Narcissa walked over to the group of wizards. Their husbands' voices were raised and although the wizards had never gotten into a fight at a family gathering, they weren't going to take any chances. The witches hoped that their presence would calm the men.

"My dislike for the law has little to do with my son. Like it or not, Weasley, our children are in love. The law will not impact them. My thoughts are more along the lines of my grandsons." Lucius took a drink of his Firewhiskey. "What will our world be like in twenty years? Marriage is the cornerstone of every society."

"I see no need for new divorces laws, now that forced and arranged marriages are illegal. We already allow annulments in limited cases. I didn't agree with Percy getting a divorce. But when Marietta abandoned her own child, what else could be done?" Molly added.

Narcissa nodded. "Annulling a marriage in cases of abuse or neglect is only right. The Ministry has been doing that for years."

Ginny placed her arm around Draco's waist. "It appears our parents agree on something."

Arthur nodded. "When it comes to divorce. But he hasn't explained why the equal employment law is bad."

"It's a waste of company's time and it forces us to employ wizards and witches based on their blood status", Lucius stated. "I don't have time to see if thirty percent of my workforces are half-bloods and ten percent are Muggleborn. Nor do I think it's right to fire someone so that I have the numbers the Ministry wants."

"You just don't want to hire Muggleborns", Arthur hissed.

"We only hire the department heads and plant directors. They do the rest of the hiring", Draco informed Arthur.

"Which you make sure are purebloods. And in turn purebloods are at the top of your hiring list for all employees", Arthur added.

Thuban, his friends and brothers had come to their parents to ask for permission to set off fireworks. The boys stayed in the background listening, wondering what the two angry wizards would do to each other.

"We never ask blood status. I will remind you that one of my closest friends is a half-blood", Lucius growled back.

"Muggleborns", Arthur stared at Lucius, "are there any in important positions?"

"I wouldn't know. I have never inquired one's blood status." Lucius sneered back at the wizard.

"I don't believe you", Arthur growled.

The seven-year-old Malfoy heir didn't like the looks on his grandfathers' faces. They looked ready to harm each other and he didn't want that. "He does employ a Muggleborn!" Thuban yelled. "Ms. Pance is Muggleborn."

"Thuban?" Ginny softly asked.

"Grandfather can't have asked her because she doesn't try to hide it. She speaks a lot about visiting her parents in Ottery St. Catchpole. The only wizarding families in that area are the Diggorys, Lovegoods, Fawcetts and Weasleys. None of them are her parents. So they have to be Muggles."

"Dad", Ginny started. "Ms. Pance has been Lucius' assistant for many years."

"My apologies. You don't ask", Arthur replied.

"She was the most skilled witch. It never occurred to me that she was anything less than a half-blood", Lucius confessed. "With my history, I would think that no Muggleborn would want to work for me."

"Daddy, it's dark enough now. May we please start the fireworks?" Serpens asked.

"Yes, the fireworks." Draco hoped this would stop the politics for at least a little time. He headed for the twins' tent with the boys.

Thuban pulled on his father's sleeve. The young wizard looked a little frightened. "I didn't want to tell on Ms. Pance, but I thought they were going to fight. You'll make sure Grandfather is still nice to her, right?"

Draco put his arm around his son's shoulder. "She'll be fine. Grandfather won't do anything."

"I shouldn't have told", Thuban looked sadly at his father.

"Thuban, it's alright. I'll keep an eye on her", Draco replied.

In the distance Percy whispered something to Bill. The two wizards headed for Draco. "Have the twins start the fireworks, we have to talk."

The three wizards went into the Malfoy tent. "It appears your father has a point. Tell him, Percy", Bill said.

"I was working late. No one knew I was there. A couple of the new Heads of Departments started discussing Serpens' Summoning Charm on the Muggle ferry. Of course hearing my nephew's name caused me to listen closely. Malfoy, the Ministry has created a potion that will bind a wizard's powers. Because Serpens' magic happened in France, they can't do anything. They're working on a report right now trying to support a new law that requires all children under eleven to take the potion."

"How long do we have until they're finished?" Draco inquired.

"A month, maybe two. It sounds like they have a number of supporters already."

----------------------------

Blaise's head floated in the fireplace at the Malfoy's French villa. "They can't do that! My children will not have their magic bound."

"I'm sure every pureblood feels the same. The Weasleys are informing everyone they know. McGonagall has spoken to most of the older members of the Wizengamot. They are very upset. It seems the Minister for Magic and some of his Heads of Departments are working on new laws and not asking the Wizengamot's opinions. I need you to put a call into our old Ministry spies. They are still very well placed. We need to know what these laws are so we can fight them before they are passed", Draco told his friend.

Zabini laughed, "McGonagall, the Weasleys and the Malfoys. Last time you all teamed up, the Dark Lord fell."

Draco smirked. "It's rare. We need to make sure we stop at least the power – binding law. The Ministry is trying to show how harmful uncontrolled magic by children can be. They have reports from St. Mungo's, detailing every injury caused by it. Pansy still has a number of friends over there. Have her collect data too. Also, see if St. Mungo's has any information about children being saved by their magic."

The blond wizard took a drink of his butterbeer. "Go talk to Joshua Sanders at the Malfoy Potions Unlimited offices tomorrow. He may know something about the binding potion or maybe he can get his hands on it. We need to know how the potion works. I'm betting we'll have more injured children if we bind their powers."

"You know, Malfoy, we need to get our hands on the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad's records. Not only will it show us how big or small the numbers of cases involving children are, it will help identify when magic has saved a child's life", Blaise replied. "When I was eight, I was almost killed by a muggle train. I was playing around the tracks and got my foot caught in the switching rails. Somehow, at the last minute I Apparated out of the way. Over a dozen Muggles saw it. The Reversal Squad had to come."

"Let's do that. It would be good to get stories like yours from Squad members also." Draco took a drink of his butterbeer and tried to relax in his chair. "I think that's all for now. I'm sure I'll have more tomorrow night. Percy's news was spreading like wildfire through the campsite. We'll know soon where most of the wizarding world stands on this subject." He smiled at his friend. "How are your wife and daughter doing?"

"Outstanding, mate. How are your boys? Will I be getting any visitors?"

"They're brilliant. They conned Ginny and my parents into taking them on every ride at the fair twice. Can't punish someone for being cunning. Other than that, they've been perfect." Draco looked at his watch. "I need to be getting back to them."

----------------------------

Lucius and Narcissa sat in a pair of lounges next to their son's tent. Ginny, her family and Kenny Crabbe were next to them lying on a blanket. She and the five boys were all resting their heads on Draco. Molly and Arthur were sitting on a blanket next to them. Going down the line where Bill and Fleur's family, Ron and Luna, and Hermione's family. When the last firework was extinguished, the Weasleys couldn't help but hear Serpens' excited calls. "Where am I, Daddy? Show me first."

Draco looked into the night sky. He said a spell and the Serpens constellation was outlined in front of the group. "That's Serpens, the serpent."

"It's a funny one. It's in two pieces. Show me mine, Daddy", Cam asked.

"I need to tell Serpens' story first. The constellation isn't in two pieces. It's part of Ophiuchus. He represents Asclepius, the first Healer. The serpent whispered the secrets of healing in his ear. He was so successful in curing the ill and wounded, that Hades began to worry about the declining immigration into the underworld. Hades convinced Zeus to strike Asclepius with a thunderbolt and placed him and the serpent among the stars."

Draco said a spell again and the Cygnus constellation was outlined. "Cygnus, the swan. Cygnus was a devoted friend of Phaethon, the son of the sun god. Phaethon got his father to agree to let him drive his sun chariot, and his reckless driving threatened to destroy the earth. Zeus intervened and hurled a thunderbolt at Phaethon, who fell into the Eridanus River. Cygnus dove into the water in search of the body. Apollo took pity on Cygnus and changed him into a swan, placing him in the heavens."

"Me! Me!" Leo yelled.

"Sorry, Son. Yours can't be seen this time of year. You're Leo, the Nemean lion. The strongest of all beasts and the brother of the Theban Sphinx."

Thuban moved so he was next to Draco's side. "Show yours, Daddy."

Another spell, and the Draco constellation was outlined. The wizard smiled back at his eldest and flicked his wand. The star close to where the heart of the Draco would be lit up. "Draco, the dragon. And that star is Thuban."

The seven-year-old placed his ear to his father's heart. "I'm the dragon's heart," he stated proudly.

"Your mummy chose your name. She's very smart. She knew the truth before I did." Draco hugged Thuban and kissed Ginny.

Seeing this interaction warmed Molly's heart. For the first time she saw how special the Black family tradition was. Draco's short stories added so much. Serpens' constellation helped heal the sick. Cygnus' was a devoted friend. Leo's strong. And Thuban's the heart.

"Mr. Malfoy", Sirius Potter asked. "Could you please show me my star?"

Draco flicked his wand. "Sirius is best seen in the winter sky. It's the brightest of the nighttime stars. It sits in the eye of the constellation Canis Major and is known as the Dog Star. Its name comes from the Latin sirius which means glowing."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

"You're welcome, Sirius."

Ginny whispered another thank you into Draco's ear with promises of a reward for his outstanding behavior.

"Have you thought of any names for the new baby, Ginny?" Molly asked. "I know it's early."

Serpens pointed into the sky. "Scorpius!"

"Good job, son. That's the scorpion", Draco replied.

"No, we should name the new baby Scorpius!" The four-year-old responded.

Ginny and Draco gave each other a sour look. "I think not, son."

"We really haven't discussed names yet, Mum", Ginny answered.

"No time like the present", Draco said before outlining two constellations and a star. "I like Norma… Lyra… and Vega." He paused. "I also like Carina, Mira and Sarin for a witch."

Thuban sat up and studied the outlined items. He appeared to be deep in thought. A grin crossed his face and he turned to his parents. "They're all nice. I like Lyra or Vega. Vega is one of the brightest stars and is part of Lyra. Lyra is a lyre, which plays beautiful music. Daddy will be able to come up with the best stories about either of them. Plus", he pointed to the sky, "The constellations Draco and Cygnus surround them, protecting them in the night sky."

Ginny pointed to the single star, which was part of the summer triangle. "I really like Vega."

"Vega Ginevra Malfoy. Vega Ginevra Malfoy. Vega Ginevra Malfoy", Draco nodded. "I like it."

Ginny shook her head. "Too many 'a' sounds… Vega Molly Malfoy."

"Two many m's" he replied.

"Narcissa would have too many a's", Ginny added. "Well, we have until April. We'll have to keep looking for a middle name."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "You can keep looking. I'm staying with Ginevra."

The young witch rolled her eyes at her husband. "What names do you like for a boy?"

"Don't need boy's names. She's a girl", he replied confidently.

"Indulge me."

"Pegasus! Hercules!" Serpens offered.

Kenny nodded his head. "I like Hercules. Good stories."

Draco shook his head. "Those names are a little too famous, boys."

"Oh, come on Malfoy. Hercules Malfoy", Fred teased.

George grinned next to his twin. "Hercules Bilius Malfoy. Has a nice ring to it."

Ginny and Draco glared at the twins. Ron raised his brow. "What's the problem? That name's a site better than Pigwidgeon."

"Pigwidgeon's a great name", Cam replied.

Thuban nodded. "He has an awesome name for an amazing owl."

"Be quiet you lot", Ginny ordered her brothers. She turned to her husband. "Honey, what names for a boy do you like?"

The blond wizard cuddled her into his chest. "I've always liked Triton and Perseus. However either Nash or Cetus is fine, Love. You want Septimus for a middle name?"

"Yes, if it's a boy. I'd like his middle name to Septimus."

"If we use Septimus, Perseus and Cetus are out for first names." He paused. "Nash Septimus Malfoy. Nash Septimus…" Draco started.

Ginny interrupted him. "Triton Septimus Malfoy."

"I've never heard a story for the star Nash. There are lots about Triton but it's a moon. Is that still following Black tradition, Grandmother?" Thuban asked.

"Any heavenly body or ancient Greek name is allowed." Narcissa smiled.

"Triton's a better name then", Thuban commanded.

"Mummy likes Nash better. So it will be Nash", Draco directed.

"Triton because you prefer it, Draco", Ginny stated.

----------------------------

Author note: A special thanks to Yiota for her wonderful work at beta reading. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers also. Please take a moment and let me know what you think.

BTW: Can you know what type of Muggle video game Thuban gave Arthur?


	13. Chapter 13

The World Cup Part 2

----------------------------

Cam and Thuban sat on the steps in the foyer. Each was dressed in Falcons' Quidditch robes and they held their brooms in their left hands. They sighed as another group of wizards was shown into the parlor to their left. The boys saw Draco briefly before the door was closed. People had been coming and going all morning long. The boys had no idea what was going on in the room. It had been charmed against the Extendable Ears.

Gabe came out of the sitting room to the boys' right. "Aren't you guys going to come and play? Everyone is in here." The eight-year-old pointed where the Potter children, Crabbe children, Goyle children, Weasley children plus Serpens and Leo were. The house elves Tipsy and Nan were watching them.

"My dad promised to take us flying and we're waiting for him", Thuban firmly stated.

"My dad said they'd be busy all morning and maybe most of the afternoon, so you might as well come and play." Gabe motioned for the boys to follow him. When they didn't, he turned towards them again. "Stop being pigheaded! This is the last time one of us is going to come and get you. Victor and Greg's dads told them the same as mine. Your dad isn't coming. He's already late."

"Daddy promised. He's skived out of many meetings to be with us", Cam answered.

"Have it your way. But you'll be sitting there, waiting until three." Gabe walked to the doorway where Greg, Victor and Gary waited. The four boys whispered something to each other before going back to the sitting room.

The hallway clock started to chime eleven. Thuban hardened his features and headed to the parlor door. He took a deep breath and exhaled before knocking. It was Lucius that answered the door, stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind him. "Is there a problem, Thuban?"

"I need to speak to my dad", he tried to demand.

"Your father is very busy. What do you need?" Lucius asked impatiently.

Thuban tried his best to speak with authority like he had seen his father and grandfather do when they were denied an audience. "I need to speak with my father."

Lucius' expression was soft and his voice was calm. "I assure you, Thuban. I can assist you with your problem. Your father is very busy this morning dealing with matters of great importance."

"I'm confident that you can't assist me, Grandfather, only my father can." Thuban stared into Lucius' eyes after his reply.

The wizard's face changed from pleasant to firm. His eyes went from the peaceful gray to dark black. "Thuban, what do you need?" Lucius demanded.

"I need to see my…" Thuban's bottom lip started to quiver, "dad."

"He's detained at the moment", Lucius growled.

Thuban's self-control failed him and tears started to slowly run down his face. Lucius handed the boy a handkerchief and scowled. Just like his father, Lucius thought. It was Narcissa's fault. She pampered the children. "Merlin, boy, there's no reason to cry. Get a hold of yourself."

The seven-year-old took a number of steadying breaths and wiped his face. He didn't know what to do now. There was no way past his grandfather. Luck was on Thuban's side. The door opened again and his grandmother appeared. Narcissa took one look at the boy and threw her arms around him. "Thuban darling, what's wrong?"

"I need to see my daddy." Tears ran freely down the boy's face again.

"Thuban, control yourself. Narcissa, let's move this to the dinning room", Lucius whispered.

She placed the boy in her arms and swept down the hall. Lucius followed the pair. "What's wrong with him?" she asked her husband.

"He won't tell me. He merely keeps requesting Draco."

The blonde witch rolled her eyes. "Get him Draco."

"Narcissa, Draco's presence is very important. He doesn't have time…"

She barked at her husband. "One always has time for their child. We need a break anyway. Have the house elf serve tea and send Draco here."

"Cissy", he hissed, biting back a harsher response. "I will do as you ask, only because a break is truly needed. But we will discuss this matter later." Lucius turned on his heel, leaving the room before she could get a word in.

Thuban said nothing to his grandmother. She ordered him pumpkin juice and biscuits, and then rumbled on about the lovely weather and other non-important matters. The little wizard wasn't listening to her. His thoughts were on his grandfather. The man wasn't happy when he left the room.

At first Thuban hadn't noticed that Narcissa's voice had changed to a whisper and that it was no longer directed at him. The boy was shocked to see Draco in the room and once again tears started down his face.

Draco moved quickly to his son's side and pulled him into his chest. "Hey mate, what's this all about?"

"You promised Daddy! You never break a promise!" Thuban words were clear even though tears were flowing. "You promised to take us flying at ten thirty. You never came and you never said why you couldn't."

"I'm sorry, Thuban." Draco wiped the boy's face. "I thought your mother had told you."

"I only want a little of your time. Please take us now", Thuban pleaded.

Draco softly caressed the boy's cheek. "My meeting is very important. I can't leave. We'll be done before the World Cup, but flying will have to wait."

"Ain't Cam and I more important to you than a silly meeting?"

The blond hugged his son. "You boys and your mother are more important than anything. This meeting is about your future, which makes it more important than keeping a promise to take you flying."

"Can't Grandfather…"

"No."

"If you loved me…"

Draco took a step back and stared into his son's eyes. His voice was firm but loving. "Thuban, I would rather fly with you and Cam than be in that meeting. However, I will not trust anyone, not even Grandfather to ensure the matter of your and your brothers' well being."

----------------------------

It was an odd collection of witches and wizards in the Malfoy tent's parlor, members of the Order of the Phoenix on the right and former Dark Lord Supporters on the left. Although Draco and Ginny were among the youngest in the room, they held a special role. They were mediators of a sort. Without them, the two groups wouldn't listen to one another.

"What we need is government reform. The Minister has too much power. We need to add checks and balances", firmly stated a dark haired wizard on the left side.

"Stop speaking of reform, Jugson. This meeting is for assigning duties, so we can identify what the Minister is trying to do. Knowing how they plan on convincing people that the Power Binding Potion law is in their best interest is our first objective", Kingsley Shacklebolt stated firmly.

"You only want to go after the Binding Potion, Kingsley, because your son will be the first on the list to receive the potion", Jugson spouted.

"Making sure that no child receives the potion should be our goal", Draco firmly stated.

"The Shacklebolt boys have never had problems with controlling their magic. They're all over nine. Why would…" Ginny started.

Jugson grinned. "Keith Shacklebolt is a known firebender. What's more dangerous than that?"

Ginny sighed, "He can control…"

The dark haired wizard laughed. "The problem with you Dumbledore followers is you can't see what's really going on."

"That's enough, Jugson", Lucius ordered.

Draco leaned over and whispered to Ginny. "Don't look so concerned. Thuban is safe. He is not known. McGonagall and Snape would not let that information out." He turned to the group. "No matter what the Minister's reason is for this law, we need to stop it. We have to work together." The blond wizard handed each person in the room a piece of parchment. "These are the tasks we discussed this morning. Let's assign them and decide on our next meeting's date and location."

----------------------------

The area in front of the Quidditch stadium was full of saleswizards. They were selling Quidditch related items along with artwork, crafts, jewelry and animals native to the countries playing in the world cup. Draco had spotted a magnificent blue opal jewelry set and set off for a closer look.

"Those are very pretty", Cam stated. "Mummy will like those." The boy looked around the table and pointed to a box not far away. "Those cufflinks match them too."

"Ah, you have an eye for the unique. Blue Opals are not only beautiful, but they also have soft, relaxing energies, softening the impact of stress from the outside world and helping one to release the trauma of old wounds. It facilitates facing the future with a tranquil healing nature", the saleswizard responded. "These items were handcrafted by Peruvian wizards."

"Daddy, look", Serpens purred. "They're so cute. May I have one?" The four-year-old pointed to a cage that contained a number of vizcachas.

"We have enough pets at home, Serpens."

"Please, Daddy." Serpens batted his eyes in a pleading fashion.

"No." Draco firmly told the boy. The boy's eyes went to his Grandpa Weasley two vendors away. Draco caught the look. "And don't you even think of asking your Grandpa. You lot already have two cats at the Burrow."

"May we get a breeding pair? Vizcachas fur is popular in cloak linings. We can start a business", Thuban added, not really wanting to raise the animals for the fur but looking for another way to get the cute creature that looked like a cross between a bunny and squirrel.

The blond wizard chuckled. "Nice try, son. The answer is still no."

Thuban shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, Serpens. I tried." The seven-year-old turned to his father. "Those are brilliant. Mummy will like them. Are they a surprise or may we tell her?"

"Surprise. Would you boys like to select something for your mother?" Draco asked.

Cam and Thuban whispered to each other then pointed to a vendor not far away to their left. "Mummy looked over there a long time. She told Aunt Fleur that she'd like part of her garden to have topical plants. She liked all the plants, but the golden one the best. Right, Thuban?" The older boy nodded.

"She'd like to have one of those." Serpens pointed at an Andean cat.

Draco purchased the jewelry, placed it in his robe pocket and turned the boys to the plants vendor. "I think the plants are a better idea."

The group made their way to the flowering plants. Each boy selected two for their mother. Draco had just sent the purchases to Black Hall with a couple of house elves, when Ginny and her family walked over to them.

"Are you lot ready to find our seats?" Ginny asked.

Serpens hugged Ginny's legs. "Daddy's being mean. He wouldn't buy us anything."

Draco growled at the boy before turning to his wife. "It was their selections I had a problem with. Let's see… They asked for Beater's bats, Bludgers, four different racing brooms, live animals and a wand."

"It wasn't just any wand. It was made from the Giant Sequoia. They're the biggest trees in the world and very magical. The Sonic 2010 and Beater's bat were made from it too", Thuban said. "I'd put them up and not use them until I was old enough. I promised, but Dad still said no."

"I agree with your father, Thuban", Ginny replied.

Cam stepped forward and pouted. "Daddy wouldn't let us get omnioculars either."

"Daddy told you before we left home to pack them. There are at least twenty pairs of them at Black Hall", she answered.

"You got boxes full of jewelry but Daddy bought…" Serpens stopped when Cam elbowed him. "Ain't fair", he muttered, "witches get everything."

Ginny smiled at her husband then turned the boys to a table full of Quidditch items. "How about one of the teams' jumpers?" The boys shook their heads.

"I already tried everything on that table, Love. I believe they're under the impression that if they refuse everything else, I'll change my mind about their previously requested items."

Thuban looked from his mother to his father. The determination in Draco's eyes showed they would not be given their items of first choice. He looked around the table. "I'll take this." Thuban held up a model of the United States Seeker Maximus Brankovitch III riding his Sonic 2010. The toy was charmed to fly a small circle. The other boys quickly picked a toy also.

----------------------------

The Weasleys plus Hermione's family sat in the front three rows in their box. Draco, Ginny and three of their boys sat in the back row. The group was watching the broom acrobatic pre-game show, when Lucius appeared at the side of their box.

"Daddy, Daddy", Leo screamed as he threw himself from his grandfather's arms into his father's. "Me sit you."

"He started to cause quite a scene when he realized you weren't joining us", Lucius stated.

Draco tipped the toddler's nose. "Leo, Grandfather won't be staying here with us. He's sitting with the French Minister for Magic."

The toddler turned to Lucius and waved. "Bye bye."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

Leo nodded and hugged Draco. "Be you… Bye bye, Gramfaddew." The toddler pointed to Lucius' cloak pocket. "Mine."

Lucius removed an item made of small wooden tubes tied tightly together with string. "Here you go little man. I'll see you after the match."

"Grandfather, which vendor was selling the Sampona flutes?" Thuban asked.

The older wizard smiled. "I thought you would like them." He handed each boy a flute.

They smiled broadly. "Thank you, Grandfather."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, thank you, Father."

"You're welcome." Lucius smirked. "I'll be heading back now. Where I will view the match in a quieter setting."

The boys had already started to blow on their flutes. It only took moments before they were trying to outplay each other in volume. "Why don't we put those in Mummy's bag, mates? We wouldn't want to lose them."

"But Daddy", Serpens pleaded.

"Give it to Mummy, Serpens. It's a good time for us to make a trip to the lavatory." Draco handed Leo's flute to Ginny and headed for the aisle.

Bill motioned to Gabe and Sirius. "That's a good idea, Malfoy. Hermione, I'll take Sirius for you."

"Dad, I don't…" Gabe started.

"Come on, Son. It's better to be safe than sorry."

----------------------------

A collection of trees appeared in the middle of the pitch just as Draco, Bill and the boys returned. Out from it came a man carrying a syrinx. As he started to play, a number of beautiful, womanlike creatures appeared out of the trees and danced around him. The creatures giggled, and the stadium filled with a sense of ease.

"What are they?" Sirius asked.

"That's a Pan and his wood-nymphs", Arthur replied.

Their dance continued for a short time, before the trees were magically moved to the sidelines. As soon as this was done, two-dozen bald eagles zoomed into the stadium. Each bird had a tiny, little, man-like creature on its back.

"Think happy thoughts, everyone", Charlie advised. "Those are Geow-lud-mo-sis-eg on those eagles. If you think positively when you see them, good things will happen to you."

The tiny creatures guided the eagles through the sky in a flying ballet. After a ten-minute show, they flew to a tower, the doors opened and the eagles directed the U.S. Quidditch team onto the pitch. The team wore white trousers. Their jumpers were blue with a small white horizontal stripe, a thick red stripe and another white stripe just below the chest. Their blue robes flowed behind them in the wind.

The U.S. supporters started to chant, "Maximus! Maximus! Maximus!"

Gabe looked at the U.S. Seeker closely through his omnioculars. "He's ancient! Look Thuban!"

The seven-year old put the item to his eyes. "He must be nearly forty."

Cam looked at his program. "This says he's thirty-seven."

"Dad, do they allow wizards that old to play Quidditch?" Gabe asked his father.

"Ancient."

"Old."

"Elderly."

"Prehistoric", the twins teased. "I'd hate to be thirty-seven."

"You're past your prime", Fred stated.

"That old man will likely fall off his broom", George agreed.

"What do you think, Bill?" Fred added. "Think a wizard of thirty-seven should hang up the broom?"

"I think Bill should hang it up. It would only be fair with Ginny out for the rest of the Quidditch season", Draco interjected.

"In your dreams, Malfoy. You should have waited a few months before giving _our _little sister your latest present", Ron hissed. "We're taking the British Amateur Cup this year."

Cam, Thuban and Gabe whispered with each other for a short time. "Are you thirty-seven, Uncle Bill?"

"Yes, I am, Cam."

Thuban nodded and smiled. "You look really good for your age." Laughter rang throughout the box. "Well, he does." Thuban pointed at the American Seeker. "He doesn't look nearly as old as that wizard."

"Thank you, Thuban", Bill stated. "The rest of you lot shape up. The match is starting."

The families quieted down as the announcer welcomed everyone to the match. This World Cup Final was the first time a European team wasn't playing. Both the U.S. and Peru were making their first appearance. The Peruvian team wore red trousers and red robes. Their jumpers were red with a black box on the upper left and lower right. They also had a diagonal, white stripe down the front.

The match started out at a deadly speed. The Peruvian chasers Farfan, Solano and Pizarro were faster than their American counterparts, but the American Beaters slowed them down.

The excitement in the stadium built for the next hour with the score never being more than a two-goal difference. Ron took his eyes off the match for a moment to look back at his sister's family. The red-haired wizard couldn't believe his eyes. Serpens and Leo were completely on Draco's lap, while Thuban and Cam were halfway on it. How the blond wizard could breathe, let alone see the match was beyond him. To make matters worse, one of the four boys was always asking questions.

Before turning back to the game, Ron nudged Fred. "Look back. Want to bet when Malfoy's going to lose it with those four?"

Both twins glanced back. "Malfoy hasn't invited you to his box much, has he?"

"I've been to eight matches", Ron answered defensively.

"Always sit outside then?" Fred asked.

"Of course, the view's outstanding and the elves keep my goblet full."

Molly looked at Ron. "What's wrong?"

"Malfoy", Ron whispered.

She turned her head and smiled. "Boys, would you like to come down here and sit with Grandpa and me?"

Puzzlement crossed all the Malfoy wizards' faces and they shook their heads.

"Come on down, sweethearts. Let's give your Daddy some room so he can see the match better", Molly continued.

"They're fine Molly", Draco stated flatly.

Ginny beamed at her mother and leaned forward. "Thanks, Mum, but Draco is actually enjoying it. He's used to the older three being all over him during matches. Plus, he's elated to have Leo. It's rare for him to pick Draco over Lucius."

"Those American Beaters are the best. Have you ever seen Beaters play that way?" Thuban asked.

The American Beaters were controlling the Bludgers by batting them back and forth to each other, until the time was right to hit one at a Peruvian player.

"No, I haven't, son. I hope Goyle and Crabbe are watching them", Draco replied.

The Weasley twins grinned at the blond wizard. "You're watching them, Malfoy."

"And we've controlled the Bludger like that before", Fred replied.

Thuban sneered at his uncles. "You just hit it in front of my Mum."

"VIF… VIF… VIF…" Cam yelled, pointing to the sky.

The others looked in time to see the gold speck disappearing. The Snitch's appearance had gone unnoticed by both Seekers and most of the crowd.

"That's my son", Draco announced proudly. "Best eyes in the whole stadium. You're going to be your house's Seeker."

"Money can buy…" Ron started. "Ouch… why'd you… ouch…"

Luna poked her husband's side twice. "Stop being a git."

"I was joking, Luna. Cam does have great sight. I'm sure he's a great flier too."

"VIF!" Cam yelled again. This time both Seekers spotted the Snitch. The Peruvian, Guerrero, was ten meters closer. Both wizards lay flat on their brooms in pursuit of the flying piece of gold.

"Daddy, I've got to go," Serpens whined.

Ginny reached for the boy. "I'll take him."

"One or two, Serpens?" Fred asked.

"One," the boy whined placing his hands in front of himself.

George handed a cup to the boy. "Use this."

"George!" the witches scolded.

"You're just jealous you can't use it." George grinned.

Draco stood up. "I'll take him, Gin." He walked slowly to the aisle watching the Seekers reach the middle of the pitch. A change in the wind caused the Snitch to jump twenty meters higher. This put it out of the reach of the twenty-two year old, Guerrero and right into the hands of Maximus Brankovitch III. Seeing the catch the blond wizard hurried off with his son.

Bill pumped his fist into the air. "That my friends, shows you that brains win over bronze every time."

Gabe raised a questioning brow at his father. "He was lucky."

"No, didn't you see what he was doing with his robes? He was calculating the wind patterns and wind flows on the pitch", Bill told them.

----------------------------

The French Ministry's after Cup party was in full swing. Being an officer at Gringotts got Bill invited to many major events. Therefore invitations to this informal event were not hard to come by. Peruvian business contacts of the twins saw that they were invited. Percy and Arthur got their invitations from work while Charlie and Hermione's came from contacts at Hogwarts.

At the north end of the room, all the members of both World Cup teams sat at a long table signing autographs for young fans. To their left sat a group of British and French professional Quidditch players also signing autographs. Draco stood in line with Cam and Serpens, but in the distance he could see Ginny conversing with the French Minister and his head of the Auror Department. She had not forgotten their problems on the ferry, and it was clear she was addressing the matter with the two wizards.

She had come a long way in the past year and a half. For years she rebelled against some of the rules of high society and refused to learn French or other languages. It was her way of showing some control over her life. After confessing their love for each other, she no longer saw a need to rebel. She was her own person. In that short time, Ginny had learned to speak French and two other languages fluidly. She had also learned to calmly and rationally explain the facts of a situation to others. It was those two things that helped her keep the attention of the two most important wizards in the French government.

Ginny was speaking with the head of the French branch of Gringotts by the time Serpens and Cam had obtained their autographs. Draco was heading back to his wife, when a familiar voice caught his attention. The wizards were out on a patio just out of his sight.

"She's the total package, mate", Gavin stated.

"Who?" asked a squeaky male voice.

"Ginevra Malfoy", Gavin answered.

"Malfoy's a lucky man. She can work a business deal as well as any wizard. The witch is the best amateur Chaser in Europe. She's an outstanding mother. I don't know how the witch does it, but she gets sexier every time I see her", Dean Thomas added. The Gryffindor whispered to the group. "She was a great snog in school too."

"Only a snog?" the squeaky male asked.

"Yes, he only snogged her", Gavin chuckled. "She was still nice and tight when we had our tryst in Paris. Best lay I ever had."

Draco was around the corner and his wand at Gavin's throat before the last word was out. "You have never… You will never…" Rage shot through the blond wizard's body making him unable to complete his thoughts. "We duel tonight."

"Malfoy, take it easy", Dean said. "He didn't mean anything. Just a little wizard talk."

"Daddy?" Serpens said in a shaky voice. Cam ran across the room in search of his grandfather.

"It's all right, son. Go to your mother", Draco calmly replied not taking his eyes off of Gavin.

"Really Malfoy, this is uncalled for", Gavin's voice shook with fear.

"We duel, Sir. You have disrespected my wife."

Gavin tried to chuckle. "You're in the wrong century, Malfoy. Come on, put the wand down."

A small crowd had gathered around the wizards. Ginny pushed her way through, followed closely by Lucius. "Draco, what's going on? Serpens said you're dueling."

"This is a matter for wizards, Ginevra." Draco curtly replied.

"Draco?" Lucius questioned.

"He defamed Ginevra, Father. We will duel."

Ginny walked over to Draco. "Please put your wand down. You're frightening the boys." She looked at Gavin. "You've challenged him to a duel and he's refused. It's over."

Draco took two steps back but didn't lower his wand. "No one will speak that why about you."

"What did he say?" Ginny asked.

"This is not the place."

"If you're willing to duel over it, I want to hear it." He pulled her close and whispered. Draco hadn't even finished, when Ginny turned and hit Gavin dead center in the nose with a hex. "You cad!" The redhead took her husband's hand. "That filth isn't worth our time. Merlin, what wizards can imagine!"

"Ginevra", Draco growled.

"If you must", the witch waved her hand at her husband. "Challenge him to a duel. He who draws first blood wins." Ginny disappeared into the crowd.

Lucius put his hand on Draco's shoulder as they watched Gavin getting attacked by giant bogies. "She has that one perfected. I don't ever want to be on the wrong end of that."

Draco turned to his father. "She was damn good at it in my fifth year. It was bad enough then."

"You're done here. Spenser was declined your challenge." They walked to a quiet corner. "What did he say about Ginevra?"

"He implied that he had personally felt and taken her innocence before our marriage."

Lucius frowned. "Spenser's lucky she only used that on him. His words do not concern you?"

"In what way, Father?" Draco stared at Lucius and then smiled. "Gavin Spenser is Ginny's Graham Higgs."

The older Malfoy's nostrils flared. "Your mother merely kissed Graham Higgs before our marriage because I angered her."

"I know that Father. It seems that witches' behaviors don't change with the generations", Draco smirked.

----------------------------

"The smell of mead and Firewhiskey on the man was appalling. He should have known better than to get that inebriated", Ginny informed another society witch.

Draco cleared his throat. "Ginny, I need a word."

She turned, looked him up and down, and then smiled. "Thank Merlin you're all right. Has my honor been restored?"

"So to speak. Gavin refused to duel."

"I knew he would. The wizard's so smashed, he can hardly stand." She kissed her husband's cheek.

"I hadn't noticed."

"Of course you wouldn't." She led him over to a private corner. "I don't know if I should be upset with you or enamored."

"Enamored", he quickly replied with a cheeky grin.

Ginny caressed his face. "You are rather gallant at times, my white knight protecting my honor. However, you can't go dueling with every intoxicated wizard who lies about me. Merlin, half the time at society tea parties is spent whispering about which wizards claim to have deflowered another wizard's witch."

"I won't have wizards talk about you in such ways." He kissed her cheek and sheepishly said, "I seem to have lost track of a couple of things."

Ginny placed her hands on her hips. "I see. Would one of those things be about eighty-six centimeters high and weigh eleven and a half kilograms and the other one hundred and five centimeters and fifteen kilograms?"

He smirked. "You're one for two. Leo's your charge. But not to worry, my parents have him."

The fiery redhead returned his cheeky grin. "Well, we're even then. Serpens and Cam are outside with the twins. My brothers started a firework display to avert attention from you and Gavin." Her look changed to one of disappointment, and she whispered, "I didn't want our sons seeing their father acting so childishly. Dueling!" She rolled her eyes. "Are you still in school?"

"Me? You're the one who hexed the man", Draco replied.

She waved her hand as if it was nothing. "They've seen me hex a number of people. I throw a small Bat Bogey, and then everything is fine." Ginny gave him a stern glare. "I don't challenge people to duels where I can get really injured."

Draco turned when he felt a tug on his trousers. "What a coward!" Thuban stated. "Gavin's over there trying to explain himself to the French Ministry. They don't like him or his father over here. Mr. Thomas said Gavin was out of line. Those Bat Bogeys were huge, Mum. But it was a short spell. I wish he had dueled you, Dad. He would have been on his backside in minutes."

"Violence isn't the answer, Thuban", Ginny advised.

The seven-year-old laughed as he walked away. "Yeah, right Mum. I'm going outside to see the fireworks."

"See what you've done! He thinks using your wand settles everything", Ginny puffed.

The blond wizard wrapped his arms around her. "Again, I wasn't the one who hexed him." Draco pulled her back against his front and placed his chin on her shoulder. "I'll agree I could have handled the situation better, if you agree the same. I'll even discuss it with the boys. Deal?"

Ginny turned her head and kissed him. "Deal."

----------------------------

"Hello Her-mow-nee", said the deep voice of Viktor Krum.

The witch turned away from the last firework and smiled at the handsome wizard. He took a couple of steps closer to her and she could tell he no longer walked duck footed. The wizard had grown an inch or two since she had seen him at Bill and Fleur's wedding. He was clean-shaved and still had a very muscular body.

"Viktor, how nice to see you!" she beamed.

Sirius and Gabe twisted to see the Quidditch star. "Viktor Krum", Gabe gasped loudly in astonishment.

Hearing her son, Fleur hurried over to the wizard and hugged him. "Viktor! My goodness it's so nice to see you. Is it true you are going to play in England?"

The Bulgarian Seeker nodded. "I have a six year contract vith Puddlemere United."

"Will you be living in Puddlemere?"

"Ve have just bought a home in Perran Bay", Viktor answered. He placed his arm around a lovely dark haired witch that was six or seven months along. "I'd like you to meet my vife, Morag. Darling, this is Fleur and Her-mow-nee."

The witches nodded at each other. "Bill and I live just outside of Tinworth. We're not far away. You will have to visit us", Fleur stated.

"We'll do that. The only people I know in England are Viktor's teammates. Only a couple of them are married", Morag replied.

Fleur removed a quill and parchment from her bag. She wrote on it and handed it to the expecting witch. "Floo me on Monday. I will plan a get together with witches in the area. My sister-in-law Luna has an infant and my other sister-in-law is six weeks along."

Morag looked at the four children. "Are those your children?"

The French witch put her children in front of her. "This is my son Gabriel."

Gabe rolled his eyes. "It's nice to meet you, everyone calls me Gabe."

"This is my daughter Brittany."

"It's nice to meet you", Brittany replied.

The eight-year-old turned to Krum. "Are you going to come to my house too?"

"It sounds like your mother is arranging it", Viktor added.

The redhaired boy pulled on Sirius' arm. "Let's go tell Thuban. He's never had an international Quidditch star at his house."

"Don't tease him", Hermione ordered. "That was my little boy Sirius and this is my daughter, Harriet."

"They have their father's eyes", Viktor commented.

Morag's eyes widened. "You're Hermione Potter. It must be hard raising your children alone."

"My parents helped when they were alive. Now the Weasleys do."

A brown haired wizard in his late twenties slowly made his way to the group. He leaned heavily on his cane as he limped over to them. "Good evening ladies. Pardon my interruption, but I need to speak to Viktor for a moment." He handed Krum some papers. "We need to be at United's offices at ten a.m. Tuesday to finalize your contract. They are going for six years, with the option on both sides to extend to nine after the first two years."

"Thank you, Walden", Krum replied.

Morag placed her hand on Walden's arm before he could turn away. "Walden, I'd like to introduce you to Fleur Weasley and Hermione Potter."

The wizard smiled at the witches. He looked straight into Hermione's eyes and she noticed his were sprinkling blue. His eyes were only one of the wizard's many handsome features. Now that he was standing straight up in front of them and not leaning so much on his cane, she saw that he was built very much like Viktor.

"Mrs. Potter, I enjoyed your paper on Numerology and Grammatik", Walden stated. "I look forward to reading more of your thoughts on Arithmancy."

Gabe and Sirius came back with Thuban, Cam and Serpens in tow. The Weasley boy pointed to Krum; however Thuban walked past him and right up to Walden.

"My name is Thuban Malfoy. It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Madenly. I was so sorry to hear about your injury. The Wasps aren't the same without you. I hope your career as an agent is going well."

He winked at the boy. "I'm a better agent than I was a player."

"Your clients are very lucky then, Sir. You were an amazing Chaser", Thuban stated.

Walden grinned at Krum. "I like this kid. Do you know him?"

"He's my nephew", Bill replied, joining the group and introducing himself. He winked at Thuban. "He's a Wasps fan, but don't tell his father."

The seven-year-old beamed. "Dad knows. That's why we're going to the Wasps/Arrows match. My dad's always been a Falcons fan. They're all right, but their game is always based on the Seeker getting the Snitch. Their Chasers play to defend goals, not score them. The Wasps play a very aggressive Chaser game. Their Chasers have always won them their games. But you already knew that."

"How old are you?" Walden asked.

"I'm seven and a half", Thuban answered.

"You just turned seven in June", both Gabe and Siruis shouted.

"Excuse me, ladies. Gentlemen." Lucius bowed his head to the adults before addressing his grandson. "Thuban, do you know where your parents are? Your grandmother and I wish to say our goodbyes."

"I'll let them know", Thuban replied. "Grandma is keeping an eye on us. Dad said to tell you to give her Leo."

Lucius closed his eyes and sighed. "Thuban, where are your parents?"

The boy pointed to a group of trees. "They're by those trees. But they're busy. Serpens let it slip that Dad bought Mum some jewelry today and Mum's trying to snog it out of Dad."

The older blond wizard slightly shook his head. He didn't have the energy to correct the Malfoy heir. "Come, let us find the Weasleys."

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Madenly. Mr. and Mrs. Krum, I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon", Thuban added before leaving with Lucius and his brothers.

Viktor grinned. "So hov much jevlery does he have to buy to get a snog in the vood?"

"They've been married eight years and she is expecting their fifth child. I don't think the jewelry was needed", Fleur giggled.

Hermione giggled, "The jewelry was merely a nice excuse."

Britany yawned and leaned against Bill. "Why don't you three join us at our camp site? We need to get the children in bed."

----------------------------

"It was a combination of things that caused the damage to my knee", Walden told Hermione. "My brother tried a Jelly Legs Jinx on me one summer. It went wrong and injured my knee. He did it outside of school. I didn't want to get him into trouble, so we didn't tell our mother at first. Three days later the pain was so intense that we had to. Because of the delay, the Healers couldn't completely fix it. Then there were years of collision with brooms, Bludgers and other Chasers." He paused for a moment. "The Healers believe I'll be able to walk normally again in another month. I'm sure I could go back to playing Quidditch, but I've decided to stop. If I keep playing, it will be only a matter of time before I cause permanent damage. I prefer walking without a cane."

"So you secure contracts for professional Quidditch players?"

"I help British teams recruit players from other countries too."

Hermione gave him a skeptical glance. "Are you working for the players or the team owners?"

"I can't deny that it's a sweet deal for me. I get a monthly check from the owners to locate players. However, the real money is in being a player's agent. I get a percentage of their yearly salary. If I want to keep the players as clients, it's best for me to make sure the team is a good fit for them along with the amount of Galleons."

"Why do the players need you? Can't they negotiate their own contacts?" Hermione inquired.

Walden sighed. This conversion wasn't going his way. He was hoping to make a good impression. Instead, the witch was questioning his integrity. "How do I say this without sounding insulting?" The wizard took a drink of his mead. "Look, Krum is a great guy. One of the nicest wizards I know. But he is clueless about business. Krum was the number one Seeker in the league for four years and the Vultures were paying a quarter of what he will be getting from United. Most Quidditch players can't negotiate. They're wonderful people and players, but they forget the basics. Viktor would have signed any contract without thinking of meeting his new coach or the other players on the team. The Arrows would have given Viktor thirty percent more Galleons than any other team, but after talking to the coach he found out the team's game strategy didn't fit him."

The brushy haired witch smiled. "Makes sense now. Why were you reading the Arithmancy journal?"

He chuckled. "I've taken a liking to books since my recent injury. Opened an Arithmancy book for the first time four months ago and found I liked the subject."

A pajama clad Cam and Thuban came crawling out of the Malfoy tent bellies on the ground and scooted under two empty lounges with skits so they were out of sight. Hermione twisted to look at the Krums. "You'll want to see this." She looked at Bill. "Did you see that?" Hermione pointed to the lounges.

"Yes, I couldn't miss them. They seem to glow in the dark", Bill supplied.

The door to Ginny and Draco's tent opened and a frenzied Ginny came out. "I should have let Narcissa and Lucius take them to the Villa", she said to no one. She looked around then called back inside. "Draco, did you set the wards around our site?"

"Yes, Love. I checked them before I bathed Serpens and Leo."

"They're not out here." She headed for the door.

"Hey Ginny", Bill shouted merrily. "Why don't you and Draco come and join us?"

The young witch exhaled. "Maybe later. My sons have decided to hide from us."

"I really think you should." Bill smiled at her. "You'll need to bring your own lounge." He pointed at the items, letting her know that her missing children were under them.

"You know, come to think of it, we will join you. Draco, come here please."

The blond wizard looked baffled at his wife. She pointed to the lounges. "Bill has asked us to join him for drinks and I think we should."

"But Thuban and Cam are missing."

"Well, if they want to venture off in the dark night, so be it", Ginny stated. "I can't be bothered with tracking down little wizards for the rest of my life."

"I guess you're right. If they want to wander around in the dark with Acromantulas, Doxies and Jarveys, it's their choice." Draco put his hands on one of the lounges. "I hope they make it back. I'd hate to leave for home without them."

Cam popped out from under the lounge. "If you left me behind, Grandmother would never forgive you."

"Don't be silly, Cam. They just tricked you into coming out. They wouldn't leave us behind." Thuban grinned devilishly. "They'd miss us too much."

"Of course we wouldn't leave you", Ginny replied before seeing the dirt covering the front of their pajamas. She removed her wand from her robes and performed a cleaning charm.

Thuban rubbed his hand in protest. "Ouch, that charm scrubbed too hard."

"Consider yourself lucky. I should take my wand to your bottoms for getting so grimy right after a bath", Ginny informed them.

"Sorry, Mummy", both boys said.

"Apology accepted. Now, off to bed."

Draco kissed his wife's cheek. "I'll tuck them in." He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared. "Move the lounges over by Mr. Weasley." He went inside.

The mother of four followed the elf, then sat next to her eldest brother. "Merlin, they were a handful tonight. Did Gabe and Brittany go down easy?"

"Brittany and Harriet did", Hermione answered.

Bill groaned. "I just got outside myself. It took three stories to get Gabe and Sirius down." He addressed the Krums and Walden. "This is my sister, Ginny. Gin. Viktor and Morag Krum and Walden Madenly."

"It's nice to meet you." Ginny leaned back in her lounge.

"Fleur said you have four children and expecting another?" Morag asked.

"Yes, they're seven, six, four and sixteen months. I'm a few weeks along." Ginny looked at her tent. "I'd like to say that isn't normal behavior for them…"

"But they're normal little wizards", Bill filled in.

"I wouldn't call her oldest normal", Walden protested. "He's quite clever for his age."

Hermione snickered. "Thuban does know how to cajole people."

Cam came over to Ginny with Tipsy right behind him. The crying little wizard crawled onto his mother's lap. "A bubotuber got in by jama top, its pus got me." He showed her two very small boils.

"Tipsy healed, Missus", the elf said.

She nodded her thanks to the elf. She kissed around the boy's boils and kissed away his tears. He cuddled into her chest. She caressed the little boy's back and kissed his forehead. "Hush, sweetheart. They'll be gone shortly."

"Mummy love made it better already." Cam closed his eyes and in moments was asleep.

Draco appeared and removed the boy from her. "Love you, Mummy, Daddy." Cam said before resting his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Love you, too", both Ginny and Draco replied.

Morag sighed and rubbed her pregnant belly as she watched Draco take the little wizard inside. "Sweet Artemis, he's a precious little one."

"They all are. When are you due?" Ginny asked.

"The end of November. He's a boy. Our first." Morag beamed. "Do you know what you're having?"

The red headed touched her belly. "No. I want to be surprised. However, it's likely another boy. Witches are very rare in both of our families."

"I was surprised when I learned we were having a boy. Viktor has three sisters and my mother's family hasn't had a wizard in one hundred years."

Ginny nodded. "Well, here's to me being lucky too. It's been over four hundred years since a witch was born in the Malfoy family." She sat forward in her lounge as she eyed Draco coming across the grounds. Her husband took her hint and sat behind her. The witch then leaned back against her husband. His arms instantly went around her waist.

"They're all asleep. Tipsy is keeping an eye on them."

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek. "Draco, this is Morag, Viktor Krum's wife. I think you remember Viktor and this gentleman is…"

"Walden Madenly. Thuban already told me." Draco grinned. "It's nice to meet everyone."

Nan, the house elf, came over to the group with a platter of drinks. She offered each person their choice between mead, stout, butterbeer, wine and bubbling cider. Right after serving the others, the elf handed Ginny a cider. Draco ordered a butterbeer.

"Have a stout, Draco. Their smell doesn't bother me", Ginny stated. Seeing the puzzled expression on Morag's face, Ginny added, "The smell of mead and Firewhiskey nauseates me in the first months of pregnancy. Draco's a sweetheart and avoids them."

"Don't give him that much credit, Ginny. He merely desires to snog you without getting you puking", Bill replied.

Walden shivered. "That's more than I needed to know. Those two things shouldn't be mentioned in the same sentence."

"Vhat tvo things? Nausea and Snogging?" Viktor inquired.

The brown haired wizard shook his head. "Yes, now please."

"It's common for pregnant witches, one minute you're snogging and the next she's…" Draco started.

"That's it", Walden stood up and offered Hermione his hand. "Would you care to take a short walk with me?"

Hermione nodded.

Walden glared at the group. "With any luck they will be on a different topic when we return."

"Finally", Fleur sighed. "I was running out of ideas to get them together."

"Married witches and their single friends", Draco started. "A deadly combination for any single wizard."

----------------------------

"I do find it rather funny. I was an awful student in school. But now I like books", Walden said. "My mates are sure I'll get over it when my knee heals." He transfigured a branch into a bench and offered her a seat. "Let's discuss you, Hermione. Viktor talked about you all the time until he met Morag."

"Me? Why would two Quidditch stars talk about me?"

"Why wouldn't we? Your beauty is dazzling. Your…"

"I was married to Harry Potter. I guess that's it. I'm the wife of the 'Chosen One', so there must be something special about me", Hermione stated flatly.

"I believe Viktor saw your beauty before Potter. As for me, I had to meet you after hearing Viktor speak. So far Krum was right, you are an amazing woman." He took her hand in his. "Now, tell me about your new job."

She smiled and spoke of her new position as a professor at Hogwarts. His eyes never left her face once. For the first time in years, she felt like a wizard was truly interested in her as a person. "I'm hoping to teach Arithmancy fulltime."

"Do teachers have to live in the castle?" Walden asked.

"No, there are some that live in Hogsmeade."

"What about children? Have you thought of having more?"

Hermione sighed, then smiled. "Goodness, I don't know what to say. I know what I want to say. However all the books I've read tell you not to discuss children until the fifth or sixth date."

"So you are open to the idea of dating me." Walden said gleefully. "Are you free Tuesday evening?"

"I didn't mean…" She started. "I'm sure I can find a sitter."

"Outstanding", he replied.

"How do you feel about children? I come with two", Hermione stated.

"I have always seen myself as a father of three or four. My mother's first husband died. I'm my father's only biological child, however he never treated my brother and I differently." He paused. "Your books are right. This subject is a little too much." Walden leaned back into the bench and put his arm around Hermione's shoulder. "I've always enjoyed staring into the night sky."

"It is very clear tonight. Perfect for viewing the stars."

Walden put his lips close to her ear and she shivered with excitement. "I'd try to impress you with my knowledge, however the last time I pointed out a lovely red star, I was informed it was Mars."

Hermione giggled, and their eyes meet. Walden placed his hand under her chin and slowly moved in for a kiss. It was the softest kiss she had ever experienced, yet it sent electricity through her. She opened her eyes and met his. "That was nice."

He wrapped his arms around her, cuddling her close and caressing her arm. "You are intoxicating. If I weren't a gentleman, I'd snog you senseless."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Question: Where, oh where, have my little Muppets gone? Oh, where oh where could they be?

I Want You. We Want You.

----------------------------

Thuban beamed as he stirred the mixture in the caldron. Since the World Cup two months ago, his parents and grandparents had been very busy. Information on the new laws the Ministry was planning to enforce had spread quickly through the wizarding world. Wizards and witches swiftly took sides, and the Ministry was forced into allowing an open forum on the topic before anything was passed. People on both sides were given eight weeks to collect facts to support their arguments.

The seven-year-old knew more about the new laws than most children his age, but he didn't want to think of it now. He had focused and worked very hard on his magical training with Professors McGonagall and Snape and making this potion was his reward. The little, blond wizard filled a test tube with his potion and walked it to Snape's desk.

"Does it look right, Professor?"

Snape eyed it, and then tested it on a puffy slug. Air appeared to come out of the animal, and it returned to its normal size. A small smile pulled on the greasy-haired wizard's face for only a moment. "Excellent, Thuban! Your father and grandfather will be very proud. Many of my second years find themselves challenged to make a Deflating Draught." Snape walked over to the caldron and waved his wand. The potion was placed into a number of bottles. "This is good enough for Madam Pomfrey's use."

Thuban smiled. "Malfoys have a natural talent for Potions. That's what Grandfather says."

"Your father was my best student." Snape eyed the fire. "Professor McGonagall informed me that you can extinguish fire without a wand."

"Wanna see?" Thuban looked at the fire and it went out. "I don't know why it was so important to her, but Dad told me to do as she asks, so I did." The boy sat on a bench. "How old do I have to be before you teach me how to be a better Legilimens? I know Dad doesn't want me to use it now, and it's really nice being able to not see things, but one day when I'm older, I'll want to use it."

"That is a question for your father, Thuban. I won't teach you until he agrees." Snape turned to door. "Enter!"

Ginny walked into the room. "Good afternoon, Professor."

"Mrs. Malfoy. Please inform Draco and Lucius that Thuban's performance was outstanding today."

The redheaded witch nodded and left the room hastily with her son. She never liked being in the dungeons, nor did she like being with Snape any longer than she had to. "Inform Lucius", she muttered. "I'm the child's mother! Sexist git."

Thuban giggled slightly. "You're saying that a little loud."

"Oh goodness", Ginny sighed.

"Don't worry. He upsets Grandmother too. She asked how I was doing last week. He said that he was going to send an owl about my progress to Dad and Grandfather." He paused. "I think she pulled her wand on him. I'm not sure because she made me go into the hallway. But she came out with the parchment." Thuban glanced at his mother. "Professor McGonagall wants us to stop by, if you have time."

Ginny took the boy's hand and went up the staircase to the gargoyle. "Blagging", Thuban said. "She said Dad gave her the idea for that password. Did Dad use to do that a lot?"

The redhead smiled, remembering the Quidditch match years ago where Draco delayed a Gryffindor win by grabbing onto Harry's broom tail. "He just did it against Gryffindor once."

They climbed the stairs and were surprised to see Professor McGonagall waiting for them. "It's nice to see you, Ginevra. I thought we could have a quick cup of tea." She led them to her desk where tea waited for the ladies and pumpkin juice for Thuban.

"I'm not hungry or thirsty. May I please watch the Quidditch practice?"

"Of course, Thuban", McGonagall replied.

"You will give us a scouting report, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore's portrait.

The boy smirked. "Only if it's the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs." Thuban removed a pair of Omnioculars from his pocket. "It's the Gryffindors. Did you still want a report Professor Dumbledore, or do you not want my Great-great-great-great-grandfather to hear?"

"He will be in Slytherin", Phineas Nigellus announced. "The Black blood runs strong in him and his brothers."

"They have Weasley blood", Ginny stated.

"Your Grandmother Weasley was a Black, my dear", Phineas replied.

Ginny stared at the portrait. "My mother's a Prewett."

Phineas Nigellus smiled. "Their bloodline is very strong. It is not surprising their powers are developing at such a young age."

Thuban glanced back. "The beaters are horrible, Professors. I don't think they could hit a giant. Maybe they need glasses." The boy moaned. "Sirius, that lucky dog! They do let him fly with them. It must be because of Mr. Madenly." Thuban walked over to Ginny. "Mum, may I please go to the pitch? Aunt Hermione is out there. I know my way out of the castle."

"I'll have an elf go with him, Ginny", McGonagall offered. A house elf appeared and the boy left the room. "He is doing very well with his control. However, you and Draco will need to tell him soon that he is a firebender. He is very close to figuring it out himself."

"We've been discussing it. Even after we tell him, we only want him trained in stopping and putting out fires at this time", Ginny informed her former Head of House.

"I would not teach him anything more. Once he is in his second year, he may attend a special summer program or you may get him a tutor. The same is true for Legilimency training." McGonagall poured Ginny more tea.

The red-haired witch frowned. "Draco wants Professor Snape to handle Thuban's training in that area."

"Thuban could have no better teacher, Ginevra. Severus is the most gifted Legilimens and Occlumens alive in Britain." Dumbledore paused. "Remember, Draco would not be alive if it weren't for Professor Snape. Trust him, Ginevra."

McGonagall cleared her voice as if she disagreed. "Ginny, are you presenting our findings to the Ministry? I, along with other members, believe you would be the best."

"And all of Lucius' friends believe it should be Draco. He is a much better speaker than me, plus he'll be better at the rebuttals."

"Do not underestimate yourself, Ginny. You were one of my brightest students", McGonagall interjected.

"I was never a Prefect. I'm not a leader. We need to present facts, not the emotional ranting of a mother", Ginny responded.

"Ah, Ginevra!" Dumbledore's blue eyes sparkled. "After you were possessed by Tom Riddle, I could not take the chance of making you a Prefect. I feared that Riddle could possess you again at any time." The portrait smiled. "The decision saddened me, for you are a natural leader, my dear. Half of the members of the DA were there because of you."

Ginny looked down at her tea. "Draco believes I should at least present part of our findings. I don't know. What if I panic?" The words barely left her lips when she smiled and found her confidence. It came from the strangest place. Her mind went back to when Thuban was six months old.

The redhead had panicked the first time Thuban choked on an item. Her screams had brought her mother-in-law into the room and the older witch removed the item with a flick of her wand. The blonde witch had then turned to her daughter-in-law and flatly stated, "You have no right to panic. Your child relies on your ability to save him."

Those words were still true today. She may have fallen back and panicked slightly for a time because Draco was there to do the protecting. But she needed to stop that. Her children needed her. Draco, McGonagall and Dumbledore thought she was best for the job, so she would do it.

----------------------------

"Dad! Dad! Is something wrong?" Thuban raised a brow to his father.

Draco continued to absentmindedly stare at his eldest son. _When did he get those?_ Draco wondered, examining the freckles on the boy's face. _Had they been there all of his life?_ The blond wizard's eyes moved to his other three boys. Cam wore Ginny's smile. The devilish look in Serpens' eyes was hers, along with the red highlights in his hair. And as for Leo, what a perfect mix of both of them he was!

Thuban wrinkled his nose as his father's finger touched the spots on the boy's face. Seven, he counted only seven, three on each cheek and one on his nose.

"Dad!" Thuban voiced, annoyed.

"Grandma calls them sun kisses", Cam informed his father, bringing Draco out of his daze.

"Sorry, Thuban." Draco twisted towards Cam. "What did you say?"

"Grandma calls them sun kisses, freckles that only show up when you've been in the sun too long." Cam reached for a biscuit while looking at Draco. He nodded his approval. Cam took a bite, swallowed, then smiled. "Grandmother always puts a sun block charm on him. So does Mummy, but Grandma forgets sometimes. Are you mad about them?"

Draco smiled at Thuban. "I'm not upset. I love them. They're not sun kisses. Mummy gave him those."

Thuban wrinkled up his face in disgust. "Stop being sappy, Dad. You're sounding like a witch. Are you going to take us flying or not?"

"Ask that question again, please." Draco replied.

"Daddy, will you please take us flying like you promised?" Thuban smiled.

The blond wizard hugged his eldest. "Of course. We'll need to get our cloaks, hats, and gloves. There's a chill in the air."

They were up in the air in moments. Draco had Leo attached to his chest with a flying harness. The group flew slowly so Serpens could stay with them. Thuban was the first to decide to fly up and tap Ginny's second floor parlor window.

The witch looked up from her writing and smiled. She went to the window and watched her family flying around their grounds. Leo giggled madly as Draco flew in zigzags. Their cheeks were getting rosy, and she thought of calling them in, but they looked too happy to stop their fun.

----------------------------

Ginny wondered where the Hogwarts students would have dinner if this meeting lasted much longer. However, there was no better place to discuss the magical future of wizarding children than the building where it had been taught for centuries. After weeks of political pressure, Minister Scrimgeour agreed that a public forum would be held to discuss the Binding Potion Law. Once hearing all sides, he and a panel of six would decide if the law would be passed or not.

The outcome could go either way. According to a poll in the Daily Prophet not only was the wizarding world split on the Binding Law, but so was the panel. Vance, an eighty-year-old witch, Dearborn, a black thirty-two year old wizard and Gibbon, a sixty-four year old Irish wizard opposed passing the law, while Abercrombie, a twenty-seven year old witch, Lawson, a thirty-six year old witch and Whitby, a twenty-eight year old wizard wanted the laws passed. Scrimgeour would be the deciding vote, and he was in favor of it. For that reason Molly, Narcissa, Mary Goyle, Violet Parkinson and Victoria Crabbe were not in the room. The witches had left in the early morning to spend a day in the French countryside with their grandchildren, a trip that would last until the children were seventeen, if the law was passed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy", Rufus Scrimgeour called. The young couple walked forward. "Which of you will be addressing the panel today?"

"Both", Ginny simply replied.

"According to the rules of this forum only one of you are allowed to speak", Scrimgeour ordered.

"I would ask for an amendment, Sir. My husband and I raise our children together and therefore should both be allowed to address issues that have impact on them", the redheaded witch calmly replied.

"No", Scrimgeour barked. "Only…"

Vance touched his hand. "I see nothing wrong with letting them both address the panel."

"I'd like to hear both of them", added Lawson.

Scrimgeour growled, "Amendment granted. Proceed."

Ginny looked down at her parchment, and then squeezed Draco's hand. The young witch looked up and smiled. "For the last week I huddled in my parlor and worked on this speech while my eldest sons were at school and my youngest sons napped. I would do the same every night after I put them to bed. Still, there wasn't time to finish it. Yesterday, I locked myself in my parlor while my husband watched our children. Words flowed easily from my quill to the parchment, though none of them seemed right.

"I was perplexed by my situation and frustrated by my inability to convey a simple point. My irritation was building to the point of fury, when I heard tapping on my window. I looked up to see the smiling face of my eldest son, Thuban. He sat on his broom, hovering by my window, his cheeks rosy from the cold October wind. My little _wizard_ blew me a kiss then flew away in pursuit of his younger brothers.

"His appearance compelled me to the window, where I sat for hours watching my sons and husband play. They raced their brooms around our grounds followed by a children's version of Quidditch. Swivenhodge was next followed by Shuntbumps.

"Tired and cold, they sat and enjoyed a cup of hot chocolate. Leo Summoned a toy horse from the sandbox, which started a small clash between him and Serpens. Each boy believed the toy to be his, so when the other wasn't looking, they would Summon it to their side. It was at this point I realized what I needed to say to this panel.

"Magic is a part of my children. It makes them who they are, and what they are going to be. They use it in numerous ways everyday. It's the extra spring in their steps, the softer bounce of their falls, the poise of their walk and the firmer grip on their brooms.

"I would not remove their magic from them because of their occasional misuse of it, anymore than I would strike them mute for using offensive language, cripple them for wandering away from me, or tie their hands for touching things they shouldn't.

"After hearing the testaments today, my eyes have been opened to others' problems. Being raised in wizarding homes, my husband and I learned how to raise magical children from our parents. They are also still around to help us today. Muggleborns do not have this knowledge, and I can understand how difficult dealing with a magical child could be. But binding their children's magic isn't the answer. What is needed is parenting classes for Muggleborns and Muggles who are raising magical children."

The room remained silent after Ginny stopped. She was fearful that her statements had made no impact, but grateful that Draco was there to provide the facts. He squeezed her hand and smiled. "You were brilliant", he mouthed before turning to the panel.

"I totally agree with my wife's statement." He handed a roll of parchment to each member of the panel. "These parchments contain evidence that supports our position against the use of the Binding Potion. It is in four parts. I will first briefly explain each part, before going into greater detail.

"Pages one through five explain how the Binding Potion originated. This potion was used in the fifteen hundreds to remove powers from disobedient house elves. It was later modified to temporarily remove powers from wizards found guilty of crimes. Its use was disallowed in the sixteen hundreds, because it was believed to permanently diminish the taker's magical abilities.

"Page six details our findings on magical accidents caused by children under the age of eleven. These numbers are very low, and we can find no cases where a child had lost a life, or even suffered a life-lasting injury. Page seven details the same thing for accidents caused by children eleven to sixteen.

"Pages eight through ten detail the number of times the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad was dispatched for incidents involving magic of children under the age of eleven. This was less than .02 in the last ten years. Pages eleven to one hundred and twenty two are testaments for over one hundred cases in which a child's life was saved because of their magical ability.

"Now, if you would turn to page one…"

"Mr. Malfoy, do you plan on reading this document to us?" Dearborn asked with a scowl.

"I had hoped to review it", Draco replied.

"We're more than capable of reading it ourselves", Whitby almost growled.

"I don't see the point in reading it at all", Abercrombie agreed.

Gibbon huffed, "No point! Are you going to…?"

Abercrombie whispered to the witch next to her, who nodded. "Gibbon calm yourself." She looked at the witch and wizards to the Minister's right. "Are you still opposed to the Binding Law?" The group confirmed this with a nod. "Very well then. Mrs. Malfoy's statement has swayed Melissa and me. That makes it five against, Minister."

----------------------------

One moment Ginny had Draco's hand firmly in hers, and the next she was spinning around. She knew she was just outside the Great Hall, but all she could see was the jubilant face of her father-in-law. The witch had never seen him so euphoric before, not even the early morning after Thuban's birth. His emotions seemed to flow through his hands and into her body. Ginny felt the same elation she remembered from her childhood, when her father would spin her this way.

Lucius placed her on her feet and kissed her cheek. "Brilliant, Ginevra! What a wonder you are! I must get to the Villa and inform Narcissa." He kissed her cheek again, walked past Draco without saying a word and seemed to be bouncing down the hall.

"Move it, Ron!" Bill tried to push past his youngest brother.

"Shut it, Bill. I want to lock this in my memory. Lucius Malfoy was beaming at _my_ sister. He was putty in her hands. Look at him; it's as if someone hit him with an overly powerful cheering charm."

"Father is acting a bit out of character", Draco agreed.

The Weasley clan chortled loudly.

"A little, Malfoy", Ron laughed. "I can just see him at the next Malfoy party." Ron walked over to Ginny. He put his hand softly on her back and looked at Bill. In a deep voice very close to Lucius' he started, "I'd like to introduce you to my lovely daughter-in-law, Ginevra. Yes, we are very proud of her. Her testament to the review panel in October was exceptional." Ron then motioned to Draco. "That's her husband, Draco."

The blond wizard smirked. "You're correct, Weasley. I'm her husband." He whispered in Ron's direction, "And I enjoy _all the benefits_ that go along with it."

Ginny patted Draco's chest. "Behave." He nodded and started to walk her out of the building. At the bottom of the stairs cameras flashed in her direction.

"Mrs. Malfoy, how does it feel to know you've stopped the Binding Law?"

"Can we expect to see more of you in the political arena?"

"Do you have a speech writer?"

"Please a comment, Mrs. Malfoy."

The redhead placed her arm around her husband's waist. "We are very excited and pleased with the panel's decision. We believe it is the best for the wizarding world." She turned to Draco. "I'd like to go home now."

"Excuse us, ladies and gentlemen." He moved them through the crowd of people.

"Mr. Malfoy", a reporter yelled after them. "There are rumors that a Parliament will be created to oversee the passing of laws. Will you allow your wife to run for one of the seven positions?"

Ginny sighed and put her head on his shoulder as they reached the gates and Disapparated.

"Thank, Merlin. I'm so exhausted, I could sleep for a week", Ginny exclaimed.

"Let's get you in bed then", he answered, without his normal devilish grin. She could tell he was deep in thought. Draco didn't say a word until they were spooned under their covers. "What did you think of that last question, Gin?"

"Electing a parliament is a great idea. We've needed it for years. Do you think it will happen?"

"Scrimgeour's fighting it right now; however, Father and others are sure it will. What do you think about running for office?" Draco asked.

She giggled, "That's rich, Draco."

"I'm not joking, Gin. You're perfect for the job."

"I'm not a politician. Besides, we've already discussed my working. You've made it clear you want me home with the children until the last one is at Hogwarts." Ginny cuddled into him.

"Things are different now", he whispered. "Some tasks are too important to leave to others."

----------------------------

"Ginny dear, let me get that", Molly said moving for the oven.

"Mum, sit down or I'll kick you out of the kitchen." Ginny waved her wand and the roasted chickens and potatoes came out of the oven and placed themselves on platters on the table. "Do you want to ruin my birthday present to you?"

"Of course not dear, however cooking for the whole family is…"

"Mum, I enjoy cooking. I don't get a chance to very often." The young witch giggled. "It upsets the house elves."

"Happy Birthday, Grandmum", Gabe and Brittany yelled as they entered the kitchen.

Bill and Fleur entered at a slower pace and greeted Molly. Fleur hurried over to help Ginny finish the meal. It wasn't long before the kitchen was full of the Weasley family members. The table was set, and the food was ready. As her brothers chatted with their mother, Ginny impatiently tapped her foot. Draco was already fifteen minutes late, and she was going to have to start serving soon.

"Gramma!" Leo came running into the room. He stopped in front of Molly. "Me got Dwagons." The nineteen month old pulled his trousers down and proudly showed off his dragon printed boxers. Thuban, Cam and Serpens giggled from the doorway.

Molly helped the boy pull up his trousers. "They're lovely, dear", she whispered. "But you should not show them to others."

Draco rolled his eyes at his youngest son. Fred and George caught the look and acted like they were unbuckling their belts. "We have Hellhounds on our boxers, Malfoy", George said.

Fred grinned. "We'll show you ours if you show us yours."

"Boys", Molly playfully scolded.

"I bet he's wearing the heart covered ones", Fred said to his twin.

George shook his head. "He's wearing the black ones that declare Ginny's ownership."

Draco eyed his brothers-in-law, wished Molly a happy birthday, and then went over to Ginny. "Sorry, Love. Did you know Cam had purchased a gift on his own for your mother?"

Ginny led him to their chairs. "No, but that does explain his upset about not going to Diagon Alley for the last week."

"Are you still avoiding the reporters, Ginny?" Bill asked.

"They're nutters! I can't go anywhere without having three or four of them asking me dozens of questions. I make one little testament." She sat as Draco held out her chair.

"That little testament changed hundreds of people's minds, Love." Draco pushed in her chair and kissed her cheek. "It's not the first time you've done that either. The charity groups have requested you to give their presentations for years. You can talk a skinflint out of his last Knut."

"She can be very persuasive", Charlie agreed.

"Persuasive?" Fred asked. "That's an understatement."

"Talked us out of many a fix", George nodded.

Ginny hissed, "Little ears", quickly eyeing her sons.

Serpens giggled into his hand. "Mummy, we know you were a pre… pre…" He glanced at Thuban.

"Grandpa tells us all the time that you were a precocious little witch." Thuban rolled his eyes. "Then he says not to misbehave unless we intend to show him something new." The boy looked at his plate of food. "He knows all the tricks."

Draco bit back his desire to retort. Overall his children were very well behaved, but it was true Arthur Weasley seemed to always know what his grandchildren were up to when they were at the Burrow.

"Well, that nervy, sassy wit of hers makes her an outstanding speaker. She should make use of that talent. She'd have no problem getting elected into a government office", Draco interjected.

"Elected? Government office? Do you think the rumors about a Parliament are correct?" Arthur inquired.

All the adults at the table looked at Draco. The wizard smirked. "You know they are, Arthur."

"It can't be true", Percy said. "Your lot wouldn't let it."

"Why would they be opposed to a Parliament? It was Jugson's idea", George questioned.

"The Wizarding Conservative Party isn't a fan of Scrimgeour's", Draco stated coldly.

Bill grimaced. "I would think you'd dislike Shacklebolt more. He's the man behind the Wizarding Humanist Party."

"Shacklebolt is a means to an end. Scrimgeour is fighting Parliament and there is no one in our party that your party will support for Minister." Again Draco's statement was said coldly.

"The rumors are true. You and Lucius are supporting Shacklebolt. It's because of", Ron stopped and quickly eyed Thuban. "We should talk about this later. I'm sure politics are boring the children."

"If it has to do with _my mummy_ working on more speeches, I think me and my brothers should get a say." Cam glared at Draco, anger showing in the little boy's eyes. "I've hated the last months. Mummy was too busy. I want her at home!"

"Cam, watch your tongue", Draco warned.

"I need Mummy too", Serpens added.

Leo banged his spoon on his highchair. "My Mummy."

The blond wizard glanced at his eldest son. "You might as well chime in."

"Coming home to Mummy's warm biscuits and hugs is the best", Thuban softly stated. "It makes me forget the worst days."

Draco sighed. "I can't argue with that." The blond then looked around the table trying to think of a way of changing the subject. "Where are Hermione and her lot?"

"Oh, they came by earlier. It's her twins' birthday too." Molly smiled.

"Oh, I thought it was Saturday", Draco replied.

"That's just their party," Gabe responded excitedly. "Thuban, there are going to be lots of Professional Quidditch players there."

----------------------------

"Take my hand, sweetheart", Walden said to Harriet as they left the tube station at Piccadilly Circus. "I wouldn't want you to get lost", the brown haired wizard smiled at her.

The eight-year-old witch beamed and grabbed tightly with both of her hands to his free one. Walden Madenly's other hand was firmly intertwined with her mother's. Her twin brother Sirius walked a few steps in front of the group. He was eight now and didn't need to hold his mother's hand. Harriet really didn't need to hold her Uncle Denny's, that's what the children had been calling him for the last two months. She simply wanted to.

Today was the best birthday she could remember. Her Uncle Denny had taken the afternoon off to be with them. It started at the park in Hogsmeade. He pushed her over and over again on the swing and merry-go-round. Even Sirius had enjoyed the ride. Only after Denny had lain on the ground pretending he was exhausted, did they head off to the Muggle children's bookstore in London.

It was a standard birthday stop. They listened to story hour, and then picked a birthday book. This year she had selected 'A Wrinkle in Time' and Sirius picked 'Indian in the Cupboard'. It was the first time that either child could remember liking the book their sibling selected.

"I'll never get used to all the lights, noise and people", Denny stated. "Why they need to advertise so much is beyond me." The wizard stared at the many lighted billboards on the Muggle street.

Sirius turned around and nodded. "I think we should go to the bookstore in Diagon Alley next week. Thuban says they have story hour too. They have a book club for kids eight and older." The boy pointed to a storefront. "There it is, Mum. Uncle Denny, this place is really neat. It looks like a rainforest in the Amazon. They have animals that move and a thunderstorm every twenty minutes." He leaned close to the wizard. "And they do it all without magic."

----------------------------

"Thank you", Molly said as she placed the necklace around her neck. "What a lovely birthday this has been!"

Cam handed her a large brown envelope and a beautifully wrapped present. "Open the gift first, Grandma."

The old witch removed the ribbons and ripped the red paper open, revealing an exquisite black book with golden writing on it. She flipped through the pages seeing photo after photo along with a story.

"I'm sorry I took your favorite photos, Grandma. I know it upset you that they were missing. They're in the envelope. The book is charmed, only you can add photos or change the stories. If you touch the picture with the quill on the front cover, all you have to do is speak and the story will be changed. The book can't be destroyed either, so the Weasley family can have it forever."

Molly reached out and gathered the boy into a tight embrace. She clearly remembered the day she had seen the ad in Witch Weekly. The witch had commented on her desire for the book. At a cost of ten thousand Galleons, she could never afford the item. Cam must have overheard. She had turned to Ginny, ready to readdress her desire that she and Draco not buy her expensive gifts, when Ginny smiled at her.

"He did it all by himself, Mum. I had no idea."

Cam frowned a little. "Not all by myself. I had to tell Grandfather. I can't get money out of my vault without him or Mummy or Daddy. Uncle Bill found out too. It worked out for the best. Grandfather connected me with a wizard who added a lot of things at no extra charge. And Uncle Bill got me more photos and told me lots more stories."

Bill muttered. "The withdrawal emptied his vault."

The six-year-old shrugged his shoulders. "The Galleons were nothing. I could have just brought her the book, but I thought it would be nicer if it were already done. Getting the photos was the hard part. I risked getting a reddened bottom a number of times." He looked at his beaming Grandma. "But Grandma's smile was worth it."

Molly hugged the boy again, now knowing his gift was about giving her love, not trying to buy it. Her eyes filled with tears.

Draco put his hand on his son's back. "Good show, Cam. Now why don't you and the other children go out back and play? There's an hour of sun left. If you stay here much longer, your Grandma may drown you in tears."

The children wasted no time leaving the kitchen. Draco summoned Tipsy to keep an eye on them, before turning his attention to the adults. "It will be announced Monday morning. Scrimgeour is resigning. Shacklebolt will be the new Minister. He will be putting a panel of six advisors together. My father is one of the four already selected. This panel will set up the rules of our new Parliament. Hopefully election will take place in March of 2008."

"I heard you and Lucius were supporting Shacklebolt. It's because his youngest is a firebender like Thuban, isn't it?" Ron asked.

"The well being of all my children was part of my decision. Shacklebolt is a good wizard. He is a pureblood who wants reform, but not to change our world", Draco started.

"Malfoy, be quiet for a moment. I'm not coming across clearly, I guess. I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm an arse, so let me explain what I mean. I know you blame Shacklebolt for taking Ginny away from you nineteen months ago. I'm impressed that you would put your family before your petty dislikes.

"I know you love my sister and her sons. I'm not trying to discredit you; I'm trying to understand you. You're not the bloke I remember from school." Ron stopped to see everyone in the room staring at him. "What?"

"I think Malfoy's growing on you", Fred joked.

"Well, it's hard to dislike someone who keeps making Gin so joyful. Are you happy now?" Ron shouted.

Luna wrapped her arm around his waist. "Sweetheart, say you like Draco, then you can rib him all you want."

"Alright, I like the git", he snarled. "He's changed into a nice wizard. I don't agree with all of his political views…"

"You're an okay guy too, Weasley, although I don't see us picking out drapers together", Draco mocked.

Ron turned to Luna. "Can I joust him now?"

"I don't know, can you?" Luna smiled.

Draco snickered. "If you were asking permission, Weasley, the word to use is 'may'. 'May' is used when seeking permission. 'Can' is used when discussing your ability."

"Bite me, Malfoy", Ron hissed.

The blond wizard smirked. "Again, I don't see our relationship going in that direction."

"Just shut it." Ron left the room.

Draco looked at his brothers-in-law. "Is he always that easy?"

"You've opened it now." Ginny warned him. "Don't expect me to help you when Ron retaliates."

----------------------------

Denny, Hermione and her twins stood in the front room of her Hogsmeade home. "Thanks for coming today, Uncle Denny. It was great having you along", Sirius said. "You'll be back from your trip by Saturday morning, right?"

"It was a fun day. Thank you for inviting me. I'll return from Spain Friday afternoon. I wouldn't dream of missing your birthday party, mate. I've got something special planned." Denny winked at the boy.

"Yep, I remember", the boy replied.

"Hurry and say good night, Harriet. It's past your bedtime", Hermione told her daughter.

The little witch gave her mother a sad face. "I want Uncle Denny to tuck me in. Please, Mummy!"

A broad smile crossed Walden's face. "I'd love to", he whispered to Hermione.

The bushy-haired witch nodded. "Can you wash up and be in your pajamas in ten minutes?"

The children nodded excitedly. "You're going to tuck me in too?" Sirius asked.

"Of course, mate. Now get moving." Denny pointed to the stairs.

When Denny heard the door upstairs close, he moved closer to Hermione. His hand caressed her cheek, then his lips meet hers. The kiss started out soft but quickly became demanding as he ran his tongue across her teeth. She opened for him, and their tongues started a tantalizing dance. One of his hands went to the back of her head and the other to her bum. He pulled close and they both moaned softly as their bodies bumped into each other. The sound of little feet got his attention, and he stopped his attack. In the past month he had gotten as good at hearing them as she.

The couple had just recovered from their passion, when Sirius and Harriet appeared. "We're ready, Mummy."

The adults climbed the stairs, first going into Harriet's room. She tried to con a story out of the wizard, but he was clued in by Hermione's hand on his back that his answer had to be no. "I'll read you a bedtime story on Saturday, sweetheart. It will be an extra birthday gift", Denny said before hugging and kissing the little witch on each cheek.

Hermione showed him out of the room. "Worming your way into tucking them in again?"

"I'd like to do it every night. You don't need to kick me out every night…"

The witch glared at him. "You can't…"

"I'm not talking about that. We have dinner together most evenings. I can tuck them in and then leave", Denny stated.

Hermione nodded, and they entered Sirius' room. "Mum, I'm eight now. So you can only kiss my cheeks. Uncle Denny, Thuban and Gabe still let their dads hug them good night, so you can hug me."

The pair held in their laughter as each performed the task they were assigned. "Goodnight, sweetheart", Hermione stated.

"Uncle Denny, may I please talk to you for a moment?" Sirius eyed his mother. "Alone, only for five minutes, Mum." Hermione nodded and closed the door.

"What is it, mate?" Denny sat on the end of the bed.

"We have a lot to do Saturday morning. I think it would be best if you stayed the night. We have a camp bed, you can stay in my room", Sirius informed the wizard.

Denny smiled. "I'll keep that in mind, mate. It may not be doable." The wizard went to the door. "Sleep tight, mate."

When he got downstairs, Hermione was sitting on the sofa. "Sit down and stay for awhile."

A devilish grin crossed his face. "This is my day." He sat down and put his arm around her shoulders. "I had a wonderful day with my girl and her children. It also seems that her children are fond of me. I also got invited to sleep over."

Hermione removed his arm and moved to the other side of the sofa. "I did not invite you to sleep over."

He scooted over to her grinning. "I didn't say you did. Sirius thinks I should stay Friday night."

"What did you say to him?"

"I didn't say yes, but I didn't say no. You are going to need help Friday night and Saturday morning getting ready for the party. It wouldn't be a bad idea if I slept on the sofa, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable", he kissed her cheek. Denny sat back in his corner. "Will you stop acting silly and get back over here? I'd like a nice snog before I head home."

----------------------------

Thuban folded his arms and sat back in his chair. "If you won't let me read the paper, please tell Cam and I your version. Kids at school are going to talk about it."

Draco sat the paper down and glanced at Ginny. "We should go back to a tutor."

"No, Daddy. I like going to school with the other children", Cam interjected.

Thuban shrugged. "It's all right. Now that I'm in grade 3 with Gabe, I'm learning things." He paused. "Just let us know what the lie is."

"They're back to their old silliness saying I don't love your father, sweetheart", Ginny softly answered.

"Oh, was it written by Bart Smithe? His daughter's in my class. She said something yesterday about you and Grandfather trying to get Mum a job at the Ministry. And you were going to make her do whatever you said."

The boys' laughter rang around the table. Leo joined in, not knowing why his brothers were laughing. "Daddy make Mummy do whatever he says!" Serpens giggled.

"That's rich!" Cam added.

Thuban could only nod at first. "She said it in front of Gabe. He laughed so hard, Ms. Western made him sit in the corner."

"Lies are nothing to laugh at, boys", Draco stated.

"I can't help it, Daddy. It's hard to get mad when the lies are so silly." Thuban took a bite of bacon.

"He gets mad sometimes. Filcher said Mummy was stupid and someone else wrote her testament. Thuban punched him in the tummy", Serpens proudly stated.

"Thuban!" Ginny scolded. "What have I told you about fighting?"

"I wouldn't have to fight like a Muggle if I had a wand. I could…"

"Draco!" Ginny eyed her husband for help.

"Thuban, it is inappropriate to hit or hex others. If there's a problem, let your mother or I know." Draco's statement was given half-heartedly.

"And", Ginny added, "Your father will take his belt to your bottom."

Draco's eyes opened wide with surprise. "I will not spank any of them for defending your honor."

Ginny huffed, then she eyed her sons. "I'll take my wand to your bottoms then. No fighting or hexing. Understand?"

"Yes, Mummy." The boys replied.

The hallway clock chimed. Draco used his napkin on the corner of his mouth and took a drink of his tea. "Come along, Thuban, Cam." He walked over to Ginny. She turned away from his kiss. "Ah, Love, don't be that way."

"I don't want them to fight no matter the reason." Ginny coldly stated.

The blond wizard sighed, and then gave his sons firm stares. "Fighting displeases your mother. Refrain from that activity. If you do not, we will take a trip to my study. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

Draco returned his eyes to Ginny. Softness and warmth replaced the firm stare. "Happy now?"

She nodded and kissed him. "Thank you. Draco, I'm meeting Hermione for lunch today. Remember?"

"No, I hadn't. I'll order something in", Draco replied.

The eldest two boys and Draco walked to the family parlor to Floo to the boys' school. "Are kisses really that good?" Cam asked.

"What?" Draco replied.

"Mummy's kisses. Are they really that good to make you change your mind?" the six-year-old filled in.

The blond wizard smiled. "Mummy had a point. I think you're a little young to decide when to fight and when to walk away. However, your punishment will befit your crime."

Cam gave his father a perplexed stare. Thuban patted his brother's back. "Dad means that he won't spank us for fighting a git that insults Mum."

----------------------------

Ginny knew the topic of conversion at lunch was going to be Walden 'Denny' Madenly. There was no other reason for Hermione to request they eat at a Muggle restaurant in London and not the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.

The redheaded witch was the first to arrive. She removed her Muggle coat and caught her refection in the window. _Merlin, I should have looked in a full-length mirror before I left the house_, she thought. Ginny had just started her nineteenth week of pregnancy. Even though Draco had noticed her small pregnant bump, it couldn't be seen in her normal daywear. The same couldn't be said for the Muggle jeans and fitted jumper she was now wearing.

A sexy grin crossed her face. She would have to make a stop by Draco's office on the way home. Seeing the evidence of his handiwork always put him in a magnificent mood. _Yes, I'll go to his office_, she thought as she twisted from a front view to a side. Absentmindedly she touched her small belly. "I bet I'll be able to talk your daddy into that lovely golden chiffon gown after he sees you", Ginny whispered mostly to herself.

"With all your husband's gold, he restricts your spending?" Hermione kissed Ginny's cheek. "You're glowing."

The witches sat down. "I didn't mean to show off for him today. I thought jeans would be warmer. As for Draco and his gold, what husband wouldn't have a problem with his wife spending one thousand Galleons on a dress?" She paused for a minute. "Well, I'm allowed one of those for Christmas and New Year's. However, spending that for an average ball is normally out of the question."

The waiter placed tea on the table, and they ordered a light lunch. Ginny took a drink of her tea and smiled at her friend. "But like I was telling my little one here", Ginny patted her tummy. "I'll stop by his office after lunch, let Draco get a good look at our baby's growth, take him for a walk by the dress shop, express my desire for the dress, and it will be mine."

Hermione shook her head. "Does every married couple play these games?"

"I wouldn't call it a game. It's more like being playful with each other. Goodness, if we couldn't afford the Galleons, I wouldn't do it. Draco will know what I'm up to as soon as I mention a walk." The waiter set their lunch down. "Enough of Draco and me, let's talk about Denny. How is it going?" Ginny winked at her friend.

The bushy haired witch smiled shyly. "The twins enjoy having him around. I never thought I'd find anyone that would relish spending time with them."

Ginny gave her a coy glance. "What about you and him?"

"I know it's only been two months but… well, I knew something was there the first time he kissed me." Hermione blushed. "I think it's time for the next step… Oh hell… it's been over eight years."

The redhead gave her friend a puzzled look, then her eyes opened wide. "You haven't shagged anyone since Harry died?" Ginny whispered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Merlin… Denny must be driving you nutters with his constant pleading." Ginny sighed.

"Denny hasn't said a word. He's been a perfect gentleman", Hermione stated flatly, offended that Ginny would think so lowly of her boyfriend.

"We're talking about Walden Madenly", Ginny raised her brow. "The playboy of the British Quidditch League from 2000 to 2006 has gone two months without a shag and hasn't asked for one?"

"Not being a big Quidditch fan, I didn't know he was a playboy. Maybe he's shagging someone else", Hermione saddened with her last words.

Ginny shook her head. "No, he isn't. I've been having him followed since the World Cup."

"You've what?" Hermione hissed.

"Calm down. I knew his reputation. I didn't want you to get hurt. He seemed very attracted to you. And when Krum said Walden was thinking about settling down, I thought you both deserved a chance." Ginny told a drink of tea. "Having him followed was like cutting the cards."

"You've been around Malfoy too long", Hermione replied.

Ginny smirked. "Maybe I have, but you should be thanking me."

"For what?"

"A thirty-two year old former playboy that's being a gentleman is in that relationship for the long run", Ginny retorted.

Hermione beamed at first, but then her expression turned to worry. "That makes this decision more difficult. A wizard doesn't want an easy witch for his wife."

The redhead coughed, then giggled softly. "You've been dating two months and you're going to be as tight as a virgin. There is no way he is going to think you're easy."

----------------------------

Draco was not in a good mood when he walked out of his office. He saw Ginny exiting the lift as he handed his assistant some paperwork. The redheaded witch smiled and politely chatted with the company employees. The blond wizard couldn't stop himself from slightly groaning when he saw her. Whatever possessed _his witch_ to wear that Muggle item in _his office_ in front of _his employees_? He disliked seeing her in any trousers. Well, Quidditch and riding britches he enjoyed. But Muggle jeans were awful.

He preferred her in A-line skirts or dresses for everyday wear and she was gorgeous in formal evening gowns. He took great pleasure in viewing her in a mini skirt, which was normal nightclubbing wear. Well, on second thought, he did like that Muggle jean material in the form of those short shorts she wore in the summer. But long jeans, no! Not even if they were tight and showed her wonderful backside. He was a leg wizard, and that was that.

Ginny kissed his cheek. "Good afternoon, honey."

The blond wizard returned her kiss, wrapped his arm around her, and walked her into his office. "Went to a Muggle café for lunch?"

"Of course", she teased. "You wouldn't want me discussing your sexual prowess in the center of Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley."

He eyed her, clearly telling her he found nothing funny about her statement. Draco sat in his chair and focused on his paperwork.

"My, you must be having a bad day", Ginny stated as she removed her coat, revealing her small pregnant bump.

He huffed.

"Well, I'm glad _we_ came to visit", she puffed softly.

"We", he snorted. "Did you buy another Pigmy Puff?"

"No, _we_ can cheer you up, honey."

"Thanks for trying, Ginny. But nothing's going to help until I get through these papers", he groaned.

"Look up, you giant prat!"

His eyes left his papers. He instantly noticed the evidence of their growing child. Draco was out of his chair immediately. The wizard put his hands on each side of her small bump, knelt in front of her and kissed it. With a silly grin on his face, he glanced at his wife. "You brought _my baby witch_ for her first visit."

"I'm sure it's another baby wizard." She kissed his forehead. "Told you we'd make you happy."

He stood up and walked her to the settee. They sat, and he placed his had on her belly. "Did you come by for an after luncheon walk?"

"Yes, but my plans have changed." She flicked her wand and his work landed on the table in front of them. "We'll stay here. Touching our baby has always helped you get through ghastly paperwork."

A surprised expression crossed his face. "She just moved, didn't she?"

"You can't have touched that, Draco."

"I most certainly did", he beamed with pride.

----------------------------

The entire guest list had departed from the Potter twins' party except for the Malfoys. Ginny was helping her friend clean up, when an owl dropped Hermione's evening edition of the Daily Prophet in the middle of the table. "You need to get a different delivery owl, Granger. Decent owls deliver to desktops", Draco spouted, brushing crisps off his clothing.

Ginny walked over and helped clean him off. "It was an accident, Say you're sorry." she whispered.

"Sorry, I'm the one with crisps down my trousers."

"Draco, please it's been…" Ginny's eyes started to tear.

"I apologize for my outburst, Hermione. It's been a long day." He picked up the paper to hand in to her. The front page caught his attention. "Great galloping centaurs, he resigned two days early!"

"What?"

"Scrimgeour resigned. Shacklebolt is our new Minister. He's already announced the forming of Parliament." Draco handed Hermione the paper and turned to his wife. "Gin?"

The redhead waved her wand a few more times and the kitchen was spotless. "I'm done." She kissed Hermione's cheek. "Thanks for inviting us, Hermione. I'll Floo you tomorrow." Ginny placed her arm around Draco. "Let's collect the boys and portkey home."

Denny placed his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her back flush to his front. They watched the Malfoy family disappear and then continued to watch Hermione's children play.

"It's been a fantastic day. Thanks for letting me be such a big part of it." Denny kissed her cheek.

"No, thank you. Sirius will never forget this day. Neither will any of his friends." Hermione returned his kiss.

The handsome wizard's lips danced on her neck. She could feel him shake slightly, like he was a little fearful of something. He kissed her ear. His voice was steady, convincing her of the sincerity and surety of his words. "I love you, Hermione."

She leaned against him. "The twins are spending Saturday and Sunday with Molly and Arthur. Would you like to take a mini-break with me?"

Denny turned her around and smiled lovingly into her eyes. "I don't want anything for telling you of my feelings. I love you. I merely wanted you to know."

"I was planning on asking you before you said it." Hermione hugged him. "I'm not sure what we have, Denny, but I'm very enamored with you. I've strong emotions for you, and I'm deeply attracted to you. I want to take the next step."

He kissed her forehead. "All right. I'll make the arrangements."

----------------------------

"Sirius Potter is so lucky that his mum knows all those Quidditch stars. Mr. Krum's great for letting us in the Puddlemere United locker room. No one is going to be able to top that part", Cam excitedly said after the family landed in the parlor of Black Hall.

"We's sorry, Misses and Master!" a few house elves squeaked as they chased a collection of owls out the front door.

"Tipsy, what is going on?" Draco ordered.

"Owls being coming for Misses. Some doesn't want to leave", the elf replied. "Misses parlor is full of letters."

The couple hurried to Ginny's parlor. The redhead opened a letter, scanned it, and then handed it to her husband. After doing this a dozen times, she looked at her husband, clearly shocked. "They want me to run for a seat in Parliament!"

-----------------------------

Author Notes: I'd like to thank all of my readers and reviewers. Your support keeps me going. Also a special thank you to my beta reader. In chapter 12, the game Thuban gave Arthur was the Nintendo DS lite with Nintendogs Best Friends. Arthur has enchanted it to work without batteries.

You may want to view my live journal, dagforever at livejournal dot com, for scenes that are not compliant with this site.

I have updated my website www dot geocities dot com / dagforever01 with birth dates, wedding dates, and new photos.

I hope you enjoy reading this new chapter.

The books that the Potter twins selected have special meaning. _A Wrinkle in Time_ was the first book I read. It turned me onto reading. _An Indian in the Cupboard _has two meanings. First a Cupboard is where Harry spent ten of his first eleven years. And second, I hope to work Little Bear's line, "You should not use magic you don't understand" into my story. Arthur Weasley would think that sound advise for his grandchildren. Hopefully I can also work Arthur wisdom of "Never trust anything that can think for itself _if you can't see where it keeps its brain_" I keep thinking wouldn't it be funny if one of the Weasley grandchildren refused to put the sorting hat on because of that statement of Arthur's?


	15. Chapter 15

Ginny's Birthday Presents

Roll With The Changes

_It was great to be a witch,_ Hermione thought as she and Denny landed in the tropical woods outside the luxurious Muggle hotel on Grand Cayman. Only a witch or wizard could be in Hogsmeade one moment and in the Caribbean the next.

She eyed the beautiful surroundings. "We should have put on our suits at home. I forgot it's only nine in the morning here. The hotel won't let us check in until three this afternoon."

Denny raised a brow at her. "What are you on about? We can check in now."

"The room may not be ready."

He placed his arm around her waist and led her to the hotel front doors. "The room better be ready. I told them we'd be here at nine."

The bushy haired witch turned to him. "Early check-in will cost extra. It's a waste-"

Denny put a finger under her chin and kissed her lips. "Ginny was right. You need to relax. We're going to have a wonderful mini-break, Galleons be damned.

Now, promise me you will not think about money again."

"But-" she started.

"NO buts!" he kissed her again. "You'll relax or I'll Apparate you back to The Burrow and exchange you for your twins. I'm sure they'll enjoy snorkeling, sailing, swimming, dinning and shopping with me. It's pirate week after all, I'm sure Sirius would relish those activities."

Hermione leaned into him. "You win. I'll let you spoil me the next three days."

"Good, I want to explore the island without worry." Denny walked up to the front desk and got their room key. The couple took the lift to the top floor. Hermione noticed that there were limited doors. The wizard opened the third door they passed and showed Hermione inside.

There was a striking sitting room with a small kitchenette to the right. Looking straight ahead she saw a charming terrace with an exquisite view of the white sand and blue waters of a seven mile beach.

"Merlin, Walden! This is too much-" Hermione started.

Denny walked over and hugged her. "You promised. Besides, Hermione, I'm a very wealthy wizard. I invested my Quidditch salary wisely. You'll need to get accustomed to these types of rooms. This is how I holiday." He kissed her cheek. "Your room is right through those doors."

She glanced into his eyes. "My room? I thought-" Hermione blushed. "I mean…"

The handsome wizard's hands caressed her back. He pulled his head back and gazed lovingly into her eyes. "Hermione, as I told you outside, I want to spend time with you these next three days. My main desire is for you to be comfortable and not feel pressured. If we take the next step, it will be because we think the time is right."

"Don't you fancy me in that way?" Hermione tearfully asked.

"Sweet Merlin, yes", Denny sighed. "However, you need to know I'm not after that. I love you and I'm staying with you. You don't have to do anything." He kissed her, giving her a sly smile. "We don't have to use both rooms." The wizard patted her bottom. "Hurry and get your suit on. I'd like to get in a couple hours of snorkeling before dinner. I mean lunch."

Ginny's golden chiffon gown flowed gracefully behind her as she made her way across the ballroom. It glistened in the light, revealing the gold woven into the exquisite material. The young witch was breathtaking in the open-back gown. The empire waist and numerous pleats concealed her pregnant bump perfectly. This fact excited the witch but disappointed her husband. Draco had been looking forward to showing that little bump off for weeks. He was consoled by the fact that Ginny would not be able to hide their baby much longer.

The young witch walked over to her in-laws. Narcissa hugged Ginny and placed a feather light kiss on the side of her cheek. "Ginevra, you look spectacular this evening."

Lucius walked over and kissed her cheek as well. "I have to disagree, Narcissa." The blond wizard smiled. "She's breathtaking." Still beaming proudly at the young witch, Lucius continued. "Working the crowd?"

"Of course. It's a Ministry party. What else is one to do? I've already conversed my way into meetings with three Department Heads next week." Ginny smiled back. "Just relaxing this evening, Lucius?"

The blond wizard smirked and chuckled softly. "One Malfoy operating is enough."

"A Malfoy?" Ginny raised her brow at him.

"Yes, for eight and a half years. Your campaign is going well?" Lucius inquired.

"My political research is going well. I haven't decided if I'll be running." She paused. "Has your panel decided on the number of seats and the length of them? I've heard seven seats, three will be four-year terms and four will be three-year terms."

Tiberius Ogden entered the group. He greeted each person, leaving Ginny for last. He kissed the young witch's hand. "Your information is correct, Mrs. Malfoy. And how is our Lady-elect?"

"Good evening, Mr. Ogden. I'm fine. But you've jumped the wand a bit. I haven't even announced that I'm running for office."

The old wizard waved his hand dismissing her comment. "Your election is a matter of formality. You have supporters everywhere. Many are calling for your appointment straight away." He released Ginny's hand. "Call me Tiberius, my dear. We will be seeing much of each other."

"Thank you for you vote of confidence, Tiberius. And please call me", she paused a moment, "Ginevra."

Draco walked up to the group and handed Ginny a bubbling soda. "Mother, Father", he said kissing Narcissa's cheek. "Is my wife trying to get information about Parliament out of you, gentlemen? I just can't get the witch to relax and enjoy the ball", the young wizard joked.

The redhead grinned. "It's your entire fault, you know. You're the one who convinced me to put together a campaign. Besides, I've never found balls entertaining until the music starts." Ginny turned her attention to the older wizards. "So, you gentlemen are working out the election rules now?"

"That is true my dear. We haven't decided who can vote. Thanks to Mr. Madenly", Ogden started.

"Denny- I mean Walden has a point. Squibs should have rights in our world. We shouldn't just discard them", Ginny advised.

"Purebloods and half-bloods are more knowledgeable and affected deeper by our laws than Squibs, Muggleborns or half-breeds. We agreed that purebloods and half-bloods will be able to vote at the age of seventeen", Lucius stated. "We are debating on the age and requirements for Muggleborns."

"They should get to vote at seventeen", Ginny announced.

"Why? At seventeen, what do they know of our world? They have only lived in an educational setting, sheltered from many of the problems-" Ogden stated.

"Hermione knew and understood most of our world's problems when she was only sixteen", Ginny insisted.

"Granger wasn't your normal teenager now, was she?" Draco offered.

"Muggleborns should get to vote after working in our world for four years. The major problem is the right of Squibs and half-breeds to vote", Ogden interjected. "What's next, Trolls' rights?"

"I think you should listen to Mr. Madenly. His mother is a Squib, yet his brother, whose father was a Muggle, is a very powerful wizard. You should also look at the O'Hare children; their mother is a Squib. Keri O'Hare was against the Binding Law. She has always lived in our world and knows what is needed." Ginny took a drink of her soda. "How many Squibs have given birth to witches or wizards? For years we have disowned them, sending them off to year-round Muggle schools once they are eleven. Their own families don't contact them. Because of their shame, they may never tell their children or grandchildren of their parentage, even when that child turns out to be magical." She paused for a moment. "Maybe there aren't any Muggleborn wizards or witches, merely children or grandchildren of Squibs. Can you not see how giving Squibs rights in our world will be better for us in the long run?"

"Our laws don't have any impact on Squibs", Lucius hissed. "If they vote, they will change our world to their liking."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Squibs make up less than one half percent of our population. There is little they will be able to change, but their voices should be heard."

Ogden grinned at the witch. "That is why you belong in office, Ginevra. What are your views on half-breeds?"

"If they are educated as wizards, they should be treated as wizards", she plainly stated.

"Ah", Ogden stated. "Educated. That should be another requirement for voting. One should have completed their O.W.Ls before being allowed to vote."

"I'll say this for Shacklebolt", Thorfinn Rowle started. "He knows how to give a nice, short speech." The gray haired wizard turned his attention to Ginny. "So, Mrs. Malfoy, what are your feelings on the equal employment law?"

Draco sneered. "Thorfinn, my wife would like to enjoy her dinner, not be questioned."

"If she is going to run for office, Malfoy-"

Ginny touched Draco's arm, calming him. "You would be correct, Mr. Rowle, if I had announced my intention of running for office, which I haven't. As a voter, I currently have no opinion on that law, because I have not researched it. I hope you realize, Mr. Rowle, that no law is clear-cut."

Thorfinn laughed, "You already have the political speaking down."

"You're a fool, Thorfinn", Dean Thomas stated. "Be happy you got the political Gin. Otherwise your rudeness would have had you sneezing bat bogeys right now."

Draco lifted his glass to his Gryffindor classmate. The black wizard countered, they both quickly smirked and took a drink of their wine.

"I hope you run, Ginevra. We need someone with your background and talents", Doreen Vance interjected. "Mothers are overlooked. The equal employment law only speaks of Muggleborns and half bloods. What about witches' rights for employment? Merlin, it's hard for a witch to get a good job, and if you're lucky enough to get one, don't get pregnant. Three of my friends were replaced while they were out on maternity leave."

Ginny leaned closer to Doreen. "Where did they work? I really had no idea that problem existed. Most witches I know stopped working when they got pregnant. My ex-sister-in-law worked for the Ministry in her mother's department, so her job was there for her, of course. The others were freelance writers. Tell me more about working mothers?"

Another witch at the table joined in the conversion. Both witches were working mothers and had children under the age of nine. Doreen was married to a wizard and worked because her income was needed to support her family. Lela was married to a wealthy Muggle. Her income wasn't needed, but she enjoyed working in the billing department at St. Mungo's. Ginny listened intently to both witches. Neither thought they were treated equally to their wizard counterparts or witches without husbands or children. Doreen had the additional problem of quality childcare. Before Ginny had realized it, desert was placed in front of her.

She turned and gave Draco a bashful grin. "Sorry about that."

The blond wizard chuckled and then whispered, "Got a little taste of my own medicine, I guess." Draco pouted. "You'll put your research aside and dance with me, right?"

Ginny giggled, grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor.

"Rani. Come", Ron called after the Irish setter. The dog paid him no mind and ran off for the woods. "Rani! Come here, girl!" he yelled again, but the animal disappeared into the trees.

"Rani! Rani! Rani!" Serpens cried. The four-year-old turned to his uncle. "You have to go get her, Uncle Ron. There are werewolves in the woods."

"Rani! Come here girl", the red-haired wizard called again.

Serpens started pulling on his uncle's arm. "You have to go get her. You have to go get her." Tears ran down the boy's face as he screamed.

Luna walked out on the patio with Sophie in her arms and Leo holding onto her leg. "What's wrong, Ron?"

"The bloody dog ran off. Damn, Malfoy said she was trained and I didn't need a leash."

Thuban walked onto the patio. "Rani is trained. Did you command her to come or ask her?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "I called her."

The seven-year-old shook his head. He hugged his little brother. "Don't worry, Serpens. I'll get her." Thuban very firmly in a low voice called, "Rani. Come." His words were short and clear. A flash of red came to the front row of trees. "Rani. Come", the boy ordered again.

The dog ran from the trees onto the patio. Serpens grabbed and hugged her. Thuban patted her head. "Good girl, Rani." The boy smirked at his uncle. "You just have to let her know you mean business."

Thuban pushed past Cam on his way into the parlor. Luna leaned into her husband. "She doesn't listen to your father or brothers either. Rani is very obedient to Draco and Ginny. It's good you didn't go after her. She enjoys being chased. Last time Charlie went after her, he got lost and stuck out in the rain, while Rani sat dry in the parlor."

"He's trained them all to be a thorn in my side", Ron moaned but then noticed Cam frowning just outside the door. He placed an arm around his shoulder. "What's wrong, Cam?"

"Thuban is so bossy."

Ron chuckled, "Take it from a little brother of five. Being bossy is a big brother's job."

Cam moped inside. "He used to be my friend."

"He's still your friend, mate. Weren't we having an excellent game of Exploding Snap just minutes ago?" Ron reminded the boy.

"He was trying to get me off my guard."

"Uncle Ron! Uncle Ron!" Serpens and Leo pulled him over to a collection of building blocks and wooden railroad tracks. "Help us build a village."

"We need more track", Thuban stated.

Cam turned to Serpens. "Go to my room and get my trains and track."

"I'm short, but my ears aren't pointy", Serpens announced.

Cam wrinkled his nose. "What are you on about?"

Serpens put his hands on his hips and sneered. "I'm not a house elf."

"Good one, Sers", Thuban laughed and then stuck his tongue out at Cam.

Cam punched Serpens in the tummy.

"Ouch!" Serpens yelled.

Thuban turned and snarled. "I'm telling Daddy. You're going to get a spanking."

Ron turned to Serpens. "Stop hamming it up, I'm not your father. He barely touched you." He then looked at Thuban. "You're not in charge, Thuban. And you better start treating _all_ of your brothers with respect, or I'll be discussing your behavior with your father."

"I haven't done anything wrong", Thuban snottily replied.

"I feel different", Luna put in. "You have been very rude towards Cam all evening."

Thuban folded his arms and pouted.

A small smile crossed Cam's smile before he called for Nan, the Black Hall house elf assigned to the children's care. The house elf appeared at once. "Please get my trains and track from my room." Cam looked at his younger brothers. "Can she get yours too?" The boys nodded. The six-year-old turned reluctantly towards Thuban. "Can she get yours, please?"

Thuban shook his head and Nan disappeared. "Tipsy", he called. The Malfoy Manor house elf consigned to care for the children appeared. "Get my trains and track from my room", he ordered. The elf disappeared. The little boy turned to his uncle. "With all this track we can go around the whole room."

"Weasley our King. Weasley our King. He all the rings. He is our King", Leo sang over and over again as Draco tried to rock his youngest son to sleep.

"Why don't you try another song, mate?" Draco asked.

"Giftnor gweat, Giftnor bwave, Giftnor lion roar. Syddewin belly slime. Syddewin worms. Giftnor lion roar", the toddler sung.

"Ginny!" Draco bellowed.

The redhead quickly appeared in the room. She smiled at her husband. "You asked for it. I told you not to tease Ron. I always told you I wouldn't protect you, seeing how you started it."

"Mummy!" The toddler yelled, reaching for Ginny. She removed the toddler from his father's arms.

Draco kissed Ginny. "Thank you."

"You're lucky this time", she retorted.

Draco quickly entered his bathroom. He showered, brushed his teeth and gargled. When he opened his door, he was happy to hear silence. A glance into his bedchamber showed that his wife was just getting into the bed. The wizard playfully jumped on the bed, pinning his wife to it. "Now you will pay for your brother's joke."

Ginny giggled before leaning up and kissing his cheek. "I'm going to pay, am I?"

"In a delightful way", he kissed her softly on the lips. He had just started to deepen it when he had to pull away. Draco turned his head and covered his mouth but couldn't contain the loud belch that escaped him. The wizard blushed, then expelled gas from his southern region also.

"I hope it's your dinner that didn't agree with you, not my kiss", Ginny giggled.

He turned back to his wife and smirked. "Of course it's not your kisses. However, I felt fine and feel fine. Let's try that again."

The blond wizard leaned his head down again. As he made to deepen the kiss, he again had to turn away and released gas from both ends. Draco flopped on to his back and Ginny giggled next to him.

"It's not funny, Gin."

The attractive society witch let loose an extremely long and loud belch during which the words, "Yes, it is." could be heard.

Draco chuckled deeply. "Ah, my lovely wife. A witch of many talents."

"Well, don't tell the boys. I'd like to keep this secret." Ginny cuddled over to him and kissed his neck. Her mouth worked its way to his shoulders before the charming red haired witch crawled on top of her handsome wizard. Her attention was driving him wild, and he couldn't help from moving his lips to her neck and applying them. Gas once again escaped both of his regions.

Ginny burst out in fits of laughter and fell onto her side of the bed. Draco sighed loudly, and the witch's laughter grew louder. The wizard angrily rose from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Don't take anything in there!" Ginny ordered through her laughter.

"Witch, pull yourself together", he demanded as he turned the doorknob.

"Draco, don't take anything. It will only make things worse", Ginny firmly stated.

"What are you on about, Gin?"

"You kissed me in the nursery without a problem. Your stomach isn't upset, is it?" Ginny questioned.

"It doesn't feel like it, but it must be."

His wife shook her head. "Have the elves clear out your bathroom. You've been spiked with the twins' 'gas-it-up' potion."

"What?"

"It's a good joke product of the twins'. 'Make your friends expel gas every time he kisses a witch.'" She smiled at him.

The blond wizard sat down in a chair. "How long will this last?"

"Twelve hours, I believe." Ginny walked over and sat on his lap.

"You Weasleys have the strangest sense of humor. Please remove yourself. I love you, but I have no intention of belching for the next hour and an half."

Ginny giggled and patted his chest. "Ninety minutes? You flatter yourself, Draco Black Malfoy. That's more amusing than the 'gas-it-up' potion."

Draco snarled, "Are you done laughing at me yet?"

Ginny snaked her arms around him. "I'd like to laugh with you, love." She started kissing his neck.

"Love, we can't", he moaned.

"Draco, you may not be able to kiss me, but I can kiss you."

Hermione cuddled into Walden's polo covered chest as he steered the eight-meter sailboat in the Caribbean Sea. Their mini-break had been wonderful so far, and the witch knew it was only going to get better. The morning had started off with hours of snorkeling in the clear waters in front of their hotel. They had had a delicious lunch at a beachfront café. Then Denny rented the sailboat and took them out to a private area to snorkel.

That's when it happened. She had been playfully sneaking up on him as he was snorkeling. The witch would pinch his bottom and then swim away. Of course he chased her and demanded an apology plus a kiss. The final time she had made it to the boat. Hermione went into the cabin and jumped into the shower. She purposely left the small room covered only by a towel. The witch knew the wizard would be waiting for her.

She happily gave him his kiss and with a little wiggle her towel fell to the floor. Hermione's hands quickly had Denny's trunks on the floor next to her towel. The witch quickly had them on the bed. However, that was the last quick thing her wizard allowed to happen. After assuring him she truly wanted to take this step, they spent the next hour or so exploring each other's bodies.

The words 'I love you' had almost escaped her lips during their coupling. She wouldn't allow them. It seemed wrong to say such a thing for the first time in the heat of passion. Hermione wanted it to be said at the right time. Denny had said it to her at the right setting. He had merely been holding her at that time. They hadn't even cuddled that day, and he had wanted nothing in return.

Hermione moved so she could lie down in the cockpit and rest her head in his lap. The tenderness between her legs made her wince a little when she moved.

"Are you alright, my love?" he asked with great sincerity.

"Never better", she cheerfully replied.

Denny lovingly placed a kiss on her lips. "Merlin, it's beautiful out here. I think I'll rent a larger boat for the end of December. My brother and father can help me teach you, Sirius and Harriet to sail in that week. Then next year we can sail from island to island and sleep on the boat."

"That sounds wonderful. Merlin, everything is so bright blue here!" Hermione said absentmindedly before looking at him questioningly. "Were you talking about bringing me and my children here in late December?"

"My family holidays here every year. We used to come this time of year until my brother started school. Then we changed to the end of the Christmas holidays, it has remained that way for years", Denny stated.

"I can't intrude on your family holiday, Denny."

The brown haired wizard chuckled. "Intrude; my mother would kill me if I didn't bring you." He looked off into the night sky as if he was thinking to himself. The wizard mumbled, "Bloody woman has been on me for days to give you the ring.

She doesn't understand, I'm ready but you need more time. If I'd listened to her, I'd have scared you off."

Hermione gasped as his words reached her brain.

Denny looked down, closed his eyes and pinched his nose. "I said that last part out loud, didn't I?"

"I love you, Walden Daniel Madenly." Hermione eyes filled with tears. "Loving you and you loving me isn't scary. How quickly everything is going is what's scary."

The wizard placed a charm on the tiller and gathered Hermione into his arms. "You set the pace, my love, and I will follow."

She kissed him softly on the lips. "What makes you feel I know what pace to set? Part of me is saying 'marry him today'. Another part is saying 'ask for the ring and marry him in June'. A different one is saying 'wait a year, then take his ring, wait another year, then marry him'."

He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I really like that first voice, but my family would like to be at my wedding, and I think the twins should be there too. I dislike the last one. I'd vote for the second option."

The train track and buildings from the evening before remained in the parlor the following morning. The four Malfoy brothers were adding more track to their design. To Cam's displeasure, Thuban was ordering the other boys around. Leo and Serpens happily did as they were asked. However, Cam removed a piece of track from the new formation.

"Put it back, Cam", Thuban puffed.

The six-year-old shook his head. "No, what you're trying to do won't work."

"Put it back before I come over there and make you", Thuban snarled.

"Why won't you listen to me anymore?" Cam yelled as he stepped back towards the hallway.

Thuban dove for his brother. "Give it here, you little prat!" The two older boys rolled around on the floor fighting over the piece of track.

Serpens walked over and tried to help Thuban remove the track from Cam's hand. The six-year-old's hand came up and hit the four-year-old in the mouth, dislodging his bottom center baby tooth. The older boys continued to fight as Serpens screamed.

Tipsy and Nan were quickly on hand. Serpens wouldn't allow them to touch him. Leo started Summoning blocks and throwing them at Thuban and Cam while he yelled, "BAD! BAD! Huwt Sewpens", again and again.

Ron was there in moments. He pulled the two fighting boys apart. However, Leo was in a full tantrum, and blocks were still flying at the boys. Ron used a charm so that the blocks would fall to the floor before hitting anyone.

"What in the magical world is going on?" Draco demanded as he entered the room. The blond wizard was only wearing trousers, and his hair was still a mess from sleep. The sound decreased instantly, and the flying blocks halted.

Leo pointed at his oldest brothers. "Bad Boys. Huwt Sewpens!"

The wizard turned to see blood spilling from Serpens' mouth. He hurried to his third son, placing the boy on his hip. Serpens showed Draco both the tooth and the hole where the tooth had been. "Fairy bring me two Galleons tonight", Serpens bravely cried. The blond wizard kissed the boy's cheeks and forehead. He wiped away some of the blood with a white cloth that Tipsy had handed him. "Press this", he advised, and the boy complied.

Draco's expression changed, and his angry eyes met his eldest son. "How'd he lose his tooth?"

"The track hit him in the mouth. It wasn't magic", Thuban nervously replied.

"Weasley, can you keep an eye of those three?" Ron nodded. "Come on, Serpens. Hopefully Mummy can put it back in."

"Want fairy to come and give me two Galleons", Serpens whined.

"I'll give you three Galleons if you let Mummy put it back." Draco voiced as he took the boy upstairs.

Thuban and Cam sat on either side of Ron. Tipsy cleaned up the bruising and blood on Thuban while Nan did the same for Cam. Leo walked over to his brothers; he sat in front of them and growled, "Bad boys. Da dee mad."

"Shut it", Thuban lightly hissed.

"You're not our boss, Thuban." Cam leaned forward.

Ron softly pressed both boys back into the sofa. The wizard cuddled each boy into his side and softly spoke, "What's wrong with you two? You have always been good mates."

Cam whispered softly, "Thuban's bossy now."

"Someone has to be the boss, Cam", his older brother replied.

"Mummy and Daddy are the boss, Thuban."

"But it's different now, Mummy's busy. I have to be the boss." Thuban proudly stuck out his chest.

The red-haired wizard sighed. "Thuban, your parents were right up the stairs, as were your Aunt Luna and I this morning. Maybe your mother has been busy lately, but she or another adult is always close by. I believe you are taking advantage of the situation. Percy used to do that all the time." Ron paused. "Merlin, I hated it when Bill and Charlie left for Hogwarts. Summer would be so much fun with them around. Then September would come. The Hogwarts express wouldn't be out of sight, and pushy Percy would show up. He tried to order Fred and George about, but only Mum and Dad could handle them."

Thuban and Cam giggled. To this day, Percy would still try to order the twins around to no avail.

In the hallway Draco turned and put his finger to his lips when he heard Serpens, Luna and Ginny approaching. "Let's wait a couple of minutes. I believe the Weas- Ron has this under control." Luna took Serpens and Sophie to the playroom while Draco and Ginny listened to Ron and their boys.

Ron smiled at the boys. "Well, it would have been funny then if Percy wouldn't turn his bossiness to your mum and me. We spent most of our lives fighting with Percy just because he had to be the boss. So the choice is yours, do you went to spend your lives fighting with your brothers just so you can feel like you're in charge? Or do you want to be mates with them and let an adult be in charge?"

"What if Mum or Dad leave me in charge of them? They've asked me to keep an eye on them before", Thuban asked.

"Bill and Charlie were left in charge of us often. Bill had to hold your mummy's hand all day when we went to Diagon Alley. You can do that without being bossy, Thuban, but I think you already know that."

Thuban kicked lightly at the floor. "Yep, when we're in charge you're just to remind everyone to be good. You're to get Mum or Dad if they are being bad." The boy turned to Ron. "So, I can't order my brothers around and have them be my mates?"

Ron chuckled. "You're never going to be able to order them, but somehow Bill and Charlie have always been able to talk you into doing things for them. Why don't you ask them how they do it, and then you can clue me in."

The little wizards giggled. Thuban leaned forward. "I'm sorry for being so bossy, Cam. And I'm sorry for fighting with you."

Cam kicked at the ground outside of Twilfit & Tattings in Hogsmeade. "I don't understand why you can't take us to The Burrow. Leo and Serpens are already there. Please, Daddy. We've been sitting still _all day_ at school."

Draco knelt in front of the boy. "Greggy and Gary are inside. If you all behave and do your spelling work, I'll take you to the park after my fitting."

"Why can't Uncle Greg just elope like Uncle Vince and Aunt Padma did the second time?" Cam crossed his arms and huffed.

Thuban's stomach growled loudly. The seven-year-old put his hands on his tummy. "Sorry, Daddy. Mummy always gives us a snack right after school", Thuban replied.

"He didn't like what the school served for lunch and he didn't eat", Cam softly informed his father. "Mummy used to always check the menu. She'd have Tipsy or Nan bring us lunch from home if we didn't like the food being served. But she's too busy to be our mummy anymore."

The blond hugged the boy. "Cammy, stop this. Your mummy is just a little busy now." Thuban's belly growled again. "Let me go have a word with Uncle Greg, then we'll get you a snack."

A young saleswitch approached the Malfoy wizards as they entered the shop. "Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy. If you and your sons would come this way, please." She guided them into a backroom. Gary and Greggy Goyle sat at a table which had sandwiches, pumpkin juice and other snacks. The witch pointed to the table. "Mrs. Malfoy ordered those snacks for your sons, sir."

Draco patted Cam's back. "See, Mummy is looking out for you. Now go have a snack, then work on your spellers."

The boys scampered off to join their friends, and Draco went over to his. Greg, Vincent and Miles were standing on platforms with a witch measuring them, while Blaise, Richard, Terry, Dom and Alex stood by the fitting rooms.

"Nice of you to join us, Malfoy", Blaise teased.

"We need a nanny", Draco announced.

"You can't do that. Ginbug won't run", Blaise replied.

"Maybe you'll have a chance if Ginny backs out", Miles jested.

"I'm only running for office so I can spend more time with my little Ginbug", Blaise joked before his jolly expression turned serious. "Really, Draco, you can't go talking about nannies with Ginny. She has never wanted…"

The blond rolled his eyes at his friend. "Blimey, Zabini, you don't need to tell me about _my own wife_. She has never wanted a nanny. We've always been able to work around it before but now… Well, I can't keep collecting the boys from school every time one of her meetings runs late. I merely have to let her see that a nanny will not be raising our children, simply helping us out."

"Good luck with that mate", Greg replied. "Ginny's one of those brilliant witches that can do anything. However, what she wants most is to be an excellent mother. In her mind she can't be that and not be at home with her children. Why do you want her to work anyway?"

"I don't want her to work, but taking this position is important. Parliament will only be part time once it gets started. Ginny just needs to make connections and learn what issues are important to the Ministry. Things will calm down in time." The saleswitch motioned for Draco to step onto the measuring platform.

Vincent stepped off the platform. "Ginny would do a wonderful job in Parliament. There's no doubt about that. The timing isn't right for her. She's already told Padma she thinks she's missing out on too many of the boys' activities."

"Shite, if I bring up a nanny, she won't run. Damn." Draco shook his head in frustration.

Blaise stepped up onto the platform after Greg stepped down. He patted Draco's back. "I told you. Dealing with witches gets harder the more you love them."

"I don't want Ginny to miss out on taking a very important job because she thinks she is needed at home. She can do both", Draco replied.

"Malfoy, the important thing is that Ginny is doing what she wants to do. Padma is going to start interior design classes in a couple of months. By the time Kali is two, Padma will be trained and ready to start her own business", Vincent informed the group. "She's always wanted to be a designer."

"You're going to let your wife work?" Greg started. "Are sales really that bad?"

Vincent glared at his best mate. "I don't need her to work. This is something she wants to do. I can push my pride to the side so my wife is happy."

The married wizards all nodded their agreement, and Greg grunted his disagreement. Blaise smirked at Goyle. "By the way, mate, are we going with the blue or silver robes?"

"Let's vote on it", Miles offered.

"We're going with the silver", Greg announced.

"Diane said we could go with blue or silver", Diane's cousin Alex said.

Her brother Dom chuckled. "But she really wants us to get silver. Right, Greg?"

"Yes", he growled.

Terry patted Greg's back. "Give it up, Greg. The more you learn about keeping your witch happy, the better your marriage will be."

"What about my happiness?" he softly hissed.

"You're a selfish git", Draco announced.

All eyes turned to Malfoy. Blaise smiled at Goyle. "If anyone is an authority on selfishness, it's our Draco."

The blond smirked. "Well, being a father of four _soon to be five_", he proudly interjected. "I've had to overcome my old ways. However, I've learned that keeping my wife happy keeps me happy. The more I give her, the more she gives back to me." Draco turned to Greg. "You're going to get something when Diane finds out we're wearing the silver robes."

The dark haired wizard grinned. "You're right."

"He's calling in that marker this afternoon." Crabbe nodded. "He and Diane are going to the bakery, the ballroom and finalizing other wedding plans. Then he plans on…"

Dom put his hands over his ears. "Stop! Stop! That's my little sister you're talking about, and I don't want to hear."

The wizards chuckled before changing the topic to the South American Quidditch season.

Draco, his sons and the Goyle boys were sitting on the parlor floor playing a simple board game, when the house elf showed Lavender in.

"Mummy", Gary merrily shouted as he ran to hug her legs.

His brother looked at the clock, frowned and then turned to Thuban. "My speller is up in your room."

"Let's go get it. Come on, Cam, Serpens." Thuban pulled on Leo's hand. "You can come too."

Gary let go of his mother and went upstairs with the other boys. Once they were out of hearing range, Lavender turned to Draco. "Malfoy, you knew I was picking them up at five forty-five. It would have been polite to have them ready."

Draco scoffed at the witch. "It's six ten, Mrs. Pucey. I'm not trying to be rude to you. I'm merely making your tardiness easier for _my mate's sons_ to deal with. As you could tell, Gary didn't realize you were late. And Greggy didn't until he looked at the clock. I think you would have to agree that a five minute delay in your departure is worth saving the boys from twenty-five minutes of agony."

The dusty-blonde witch shyly looked at the floor and nodded. "I didn't want to Floo or Apparate with the baby, and Adrian was late getting home." The boys reentered the parlor with the Goyle children wearing their winter cloaks and mittens. "Thank you for watching them, Draco. May we please use your Floo?"

He walked her and the boys to the fireplace in the front foyer. The Malfoys said their goodbyes, and watched their friends Floo to their mother's home. Once the green flames disappeared, the blond wizard turned to his boys. "I think it's time for you lot to have dinner, to the kitchen with you."

The four boys raced to the back of the house. Eating in the kitchen of the Manor or Black Hall was a rarity. It meant they could each chose their own meal. They didn't need to dress nicely, and they didn't have to worry about table manners. Thuban's pace slowed when he realized what else this meant. His mother wasn't going to be home for at least another hour. The boys only ate in the kitchen alone.

"Will Mum be home before we go to bed?" Thuban asked his father.

Draco messed the boy's hair playfully. "Of course, she'll be home by seven, but I don't think your little bellies can last that long."

"I'm having beans on toast", Serpens announced.

"Toad in hole", Leo added.

"I want Cottage pie", Cam said with a smile. "What are you having, Thuban?"

The oldest boy turned and looked at his father. "My belly can wait until seven. May I please eat with you and Mummy?"

"We're having Partan Pie and Brussels sprouts", Draco replied.

Thuban turned up his nose. "I'll eat now."

A loud Apparition pop sounded down the hallway. The four boys turned and ran to the foyer, all squealing excitedly. Even Draco had a spring in his step until he only heard Leo's squeals.

"Gamfadder! Gamfadder!"

Draco turned the corner to see Leo in Lucius' arms and his other sons looking disappointedly at their grandfather. The smile also disappeared from Draco's face.

"Well, this is quite the welcome. I feel like an elf at a goblins' convention." The oldest Malfoy turned his attention to the youngest. "At least you are happy to see me."

"We thought you were Mummy", Serpens sadly informed his grandfather.

"I see." Lucius handed Draco a scroll. "I think this may help. Avery's been sending me resumes for personal assistants…"

"Grandfather, you can't fire Ms. Pance! She's still the same excellent assistant she was before you learned she was a Muggleborn", Thuban protested.

"I'm not firing Ms. Pance, Thuban. Mr. Avery is…" Lucius stopped. "Mr. Avery thinks he's being helpful and he has been." Lucius pointed at the scroll. "That is a resume for a Ms. Stacy Simms. She was a nanny for seven years while attending secretarial law school. She will make an excellent personal assistant for Ginevra."

A broad grin graced Draco's face as Ginny placed herself on his lap. The wizard was sitting in his plush chair in the family parlor, his feet resting on his ottoman as he watched a South American Quidditch match on their Wizard Vision screen. Draco reached up and gently moved Ginny's mouth to his. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, paused for a moment, and then kissed her deeply. It was some time before they parted.

The blond wizard sighed. "Ah, the simple pleasure of kissing my wife, how intoxicating. Merlin, I miss having this time with you."

"Preparing my run for office is taking too much time. I shouldn't…"

Draco kissed her again. "Ginny, give it more time. You're doing too much on your own. Blaise has five staff members on his campaign. You only have two. We can go through the resumes my father brought over and get you more staff. You don't need to go to meetings with lower Ministry staff. I don't want you to give up and resent it later."

"Alright, we'll hire more workers, and I'll give it another week or two", Ginny replied.

He leaned into her for another kiss, but the ward informing them that Leo had vacated his bed went off.

"Someone is always interrupting us."

The redhead patted his chest. "I'll be right back." She hurried off to the nursery.

The wizard ordered a house elf to bring him a butterbeer, his wife a fizzy drink and some snacks. He heard light footsteps after the items were delivered. Draco turned his head to see the grey eyes of his eldest son. The little wizard removed his hand from the popcorn bowl and smiled at his father. Thuban slowly walked to the ottoman when Draco said nothing.

"Please help me move these things to the settee, son", Draco said before Thuban could sit down on the ottoman. The two wizards relocated the drinks and snacks. The seven-year-old scooted the ottoman over to his father. Draco rested his feet on the item and delicately posed, "Hey mate, could you help me off with my boots?"

The little wizard happily took the heel of his father's boot and pulled each one off. As he was placing the boots by the side of the settee, Draco spoke again. "Why didn't I hear your ward when you left your room?"

"Mummy doesn't put wards on our rooms anymore because Cam, Serpens and me can turn them off. We have to get Tipsy, Nan or go see you and Mummy. I came to see you." Thuban sat on the ottoman by his father's feet. "I can't sleep. May I please stay with you for a few minutes?"

Draco tickled the boy's back with his toes. "Only if you can take a good tickling."

Ginny reentered the parlor to the sweet giggling of her eldest son. She was only slightly disappointed that her time with her husband was being interrupted. It wasn't often that Thuban gave in and wanted to be cuddled. She joined her husband on the settee, removed her shoes and placed her feet on the ottoman too. The couple cuddled together and from time to time would tickle the little wizard's back with their toes. On the pretense of avoiding the tickling, Thuban laid on his father's leg. In moments, the little boy had crawled up to Draco's chest. The seven-year-old's head was on his father's shoulder and the rest of his body was curled up in a ball so he fit on the older wizard's chest.

Draco put his arm around his son, holding him close. "Is there a reason you can't sleep, mate?"

The boy said nothing for a moment then reached out, touched Ginny's hand and locked his fingers with hers. "Mummy", Thuban whispered. "I didn't tell you about my day at school."

Ginny hid her frown. She normally was the first to hear about her sons' day at school while she fed them their after-school snack. The witch made a mental note to speak with Cam about his day in the morning. "Why don't you tell me now?"

Draco's attention went back to the game. He had already heard about Thuban's perfect scores on both his math and spelling tests. And that his team had won every game they played that day. However, when there was a time out in the match his ears caught their conversation.

"Because I'm taking piano lessons, the Headmaster said I could go to Art class instead of music. Ms. Bourke showed me how to draw dogs' faces. I drew a couple of Rani. We are going to paint tomorrow. "

"You'll have to show me your drawings of Rani tomorrow. Ms. Bourke teaches Art classes after school-"

The boy shook his head. "No Mummy, I don't like Art that much. I'd rather come home and play. I really wanted to have another gym class, but Mr. Byromore-" Thuban stopped himself.

"Thuban, are you still being overaggressive in gym class?" Ginny asked.

Draco huffed. "Overaggressive, what non-sense."

Ginny snarled at her husband. "You're not part of this conversation, mister."

The wizard cleared his throat and stared from the little wizard that was cuddled on the left side of his chest to the witch cuddled on his right. "Oh, am I just a piece of furniture for you two to lie on as you have your discussion?"

"Didn't be silly, Daddy. You're not furniture. You're an accessory." Thuban wiggled into Draco's chest. "You're more like a nice, fluffy pillow to hug", the boy giggled.

"I thought you were busy watching the match. I wouldn't have brought up gym class-" she started.

"If there is a problem, I need to know", Draco replied.

"It isn't really a problem." Ginny paused. "Well, you wouldn't see it as a problem. Thuban needs to learn to play games for fun at school. At times, Mr. Byromore feels Thuban is combative in games."

"I don't throw the balls at others' heads anymore in dodgeball. Nor do I hit the bladder at anyone when we play Swivenhodge. He's just mad because I always win", Thuban confirmed with a nod mostly directed towards Draco, hoping he would get his father's support.

Draco quickly removed the smirk from his face. His son was very much like himself. As a child, Draco always pushed the edges of the rules in order to win. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to win."

Ginny rolled her eyes and growled, "Not when your actions can hurt others."

"The school shouldn't be letting the children play…" he paused seeing his wife's glare. "Be a gentleman, Thuban. Don't play so rough."

"Yes, sir", Thuban replied, knowing that his father's words merely meant that gentlemen don't get caught pushing the limits.

The red haired witch knew the boy had given in too easy, but she would let it rest for tonight. She would bridge the subject with her wizards individually. She wouldn't get anywhere with they teamed up on her. "Anything else happen?"

Thuban started to giggle. "Cam and I sat with Gabe, Sirius, John and T.J. Lupin for lunch. Gabe told a joke while Sirius was drinking his pumpkin juice. Sirius laughed so hard, the juice came out of his nose. It went all over T.J. Lupin's food."

The image of pumpkin juice snot covered food caused Draco to place his handful of popcorn down.

"I let T.J. have my lunch because it was cabbage rolls."

Ginny kissed the boy's nose. "Mummy's so sorry, Thuban. I should have…"

The boy smiled. "It's alright. You had the best snack for us at the shop. I helped Cindy do her math and Sarah do her spelling. Gabe almost got in a fight with Michael Flint at the end of the day. Flint was bullying Brittany. Michael got lucky that Aunt Fleur showed up. I think that's it. What did you do today, Mum?"


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: So was this chapter released fast enough? Just joking. I want to thank my beta, reviewers and readers.

Ms. Stacy Simms

--

Ginny graciously greeted each member of the Malfoy International staff on her way to Draco's office. The Malfoys where excellent at hiding their anger when needed, except for this redheaded witch. Her attempts lead her to being overly congenial. After smiling their own greeting, some of the employees contemplated faking illness for the remainder of the day. Many eyes watched her as she approached the area of Draco and Lucius' assistants.

The staff directly reporting to Lucius barely concealed their sighs of relief when Ginny merely greeted Ms. Pance and stopped in front of Mandy.

"Lovely afternoon, Mandy. I hope you are feeling well. Is he alone?"

Draco's assistant simply nodded, and Ginny walked into the room. The blond wizard shook slightly at the sound of his door opening. Only family would dare to enter without knocking. Because he hadn't heard the bellowing of his father's voice or the excited screams of his sons, he knew an irate witch was standing in front of him. Before looking up, the wizard inhaled the air and realized it was his wife, not his mother. He had expected to hear from her today, although he had hoped it would have been over a Floo or two-way mirror call.

Without looking up, Draco voiced, "Good afternoon, Love. Have a seat. I need to…"

"You need to stop playing me the fool!" Ginny spat. "Iggy!"

Draco looked up in time to see a Black Hall house elf appear with his weekend case. Ginny placed her hands on Draco's desk and leaned towards him. "Would you like your case here or should he take it to the Manor?"

The wizard held his hands in front of his chest. "Calm down, love. You surely don't want to throw me out of the house."

"Maybe a couple of days on your own will teach you to respect my wishes", she puffed. "Manor or here?"

"Iggy, go home!" Draco ordered. The elf looked up at Ginny but did not move. The wizard sighed. "Ginny, have the elf leave the case and go home. I don't need your servants-"

"Leave the case and go home, Iggy." The witch calmly stated. Once the creature was gone, she turned to her husband. "Scared your mother with learn of your appalling behavior?"

"No." He moved from behind the desk. "I'm hoping to calm you down so my little white lie will only cost me a couple of nights in a guestroom."

Ginny pulled away when he tried to touch her. Draco pointed to the settee. "Have a seat, please, love. I'll send for tea." He sat in a chair across from her. "Sumtin!" he called into the air. The Malfoy Manor house elf appeared. "Bring my wife and me a light tea. Use my mother's best tea, scones and sweets. If your Mistress inquires, inform her that I have upset my wife and need to calm her." The elf bowed and disappeared. "There. Now Mother knows, and she will be in my ear for the next several days. She isn't as forgiving as you." He smirked at his wife, but she snarled back.

The elf returned in moments with a tray full of Ginny's favorite items. He poured a cup of tea for her and served her a plate. The elf then turned to Draco. "Mistress said Master Draco is to be getting no treats. They is hexed against him." The elf handed Draco a cup of tea free of milk and sugar. The frightened elf then disappeared.

The redhead giggled slightly before taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes, my punishment starts", Draco stated with mirth. "I'm guessing this is about Ms. Stacy Simms."

Ginny set her cup on the table. "You tried to trick me into hiring a nanny!"

"A former nanny, love." Draco coolly drank his tea but winched at its bitterness. "She is a former nanny seeking a position as administrative assistant. She has yet to acquire the skills we need at Malfoy International, however I thought her skills were wonderful for you, love. You'd be doing me a favor-"

"Stop it!" Ginny slammed her fist on the table. "You sent her to me because she's a nanny."

"I sent her and three others to you. None of them had the skills needed for the company's current requirements. They will be able to help you with your campaign." He waved his hand dismissively in the air. "Hire all of them or none of them."

"I'll go find my own assistant", she informed him.

His features hardened a little. "Anyone you hire needs to go through our company's employment approval process first, and I must have a chance to-"

"Blimey! You prat!"

Draco looked at her. "Ginny, anyone you hire needs to be checked out. It's for your and the children's safety. Your assistant or assistants will be working at our home. We can't risk a-"

Ginny settled down. "I wasn't thinking. You're right. Spies, thieves and con-artist are always trying to get into our lives. But why do you get a say?"

"Did you not get a say when I hired Mandy?" He raised a brow at her.

His statement was true. Ginny had been allowed to make the final selection when Draco had last hired his administrative assistant. There had been a very thin, dazzling blonde, who hadn't bothered hiding her attraction towards Draco. There had been a black-haired witch who had been the most talented, but she was very snooty to Ginny. And then there was Mandy, who understood that she was employed by Draco, but that she had to always interact successfully with Ginny.

The redhead exhaled and frowned slightly. "So you were correct about a couple of things. But you still tired to trick me into hiring a nanny."

The wizard set his bitter tea on the table. "The idea had crossed my mind. However, you, my love, are too intelligent to trick."

She rolled her eyes. "Explain Ms. Simms. Why were her employee records concerning her nanny duties missing from the files?"

Draco crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair. "I removed them. I wanted you to get to know Ms. Simms before her past career clouded your judgment." He paused. "Gin love, if I was trying to trick you, I would have told Ms. Simms not to speak of her past employment or the fact that I had spoken with her."

"She told me you spoke in detail about her position as a nanny and why she left." The witch forcefully tore a piece from a blueberry scone and placed it in her mouth.

"It was an enlightening conversation. I understand your position on nannies now. And you will be delighted to hear I no longer want a live-in-nanny." Draco smiled at his wife. "I'm an outstanding father because you made me one. I wouldn't have the wonderful relationship I have with our children if you had allowed a fulltime nanny."

He leaned forward and met his wife's eyes. "My parents always loved me. However, they did pass me off to my nanny too often. Our relationship became stronger once I entered Hogwarts, and I no longer had a nanny. I see that now. But it would be nice to have a trained individual to watch the children a few hours each week."

"So, you still want a nanny for the boys?" she only partly huffed.

"No, but it would be nice if your personal assistant could watch the children for you from time to time. Mandy and Ms. Pance look after the boys from time to time when they are in the office. Ms. Simms appeared to be a perfect fit for you. She has all the skills you want for your campaign, and her nanny skills are an added bonus."

"You don't plan on her watching the boys all day?"

"No. I see her only watching them when your meetings run long, or watching Leo and Serpens as you collect Thuban and Cam from school." Draco tried the tea again. "I guess any of your assistants could do that."

"You want me to hire Ms. Simms. You tried to sneak her in on me?" Ginny calmly asked.

"I think she is the best witch for your needs. I only intended to hide her past employment from you for a short time. You have done the same to me. How many times have you withheld a person's blood status?"

"That's different!"

Draco shook his head. "It's the same. I planned on giving you her complete file before you hired her." He smiled and she slightly smiled or so he thought. So he pushed his cup to her. "Love, may I have a fresh cup with milk and sugar, please?"

Using her wand, Ginny cleaned his cup and refilled it with the items he requested. She patted the place next to her, inviting him over. He smirked as he stood. "Don't get too cheeky. Your baby is simply lying on my spine, and I need you to rub my back."

"Of course. _My children_ can be problematic at times, while _yours _are clearly angelic." His hands worked their special magic on her back, causing her to sigh loudly.

"It's about time you learned that little bit." She let her head fall back onto his shoulder, and he kissed her neck. "You should have told me of your plans for Ms. Simms."

"It was only a little white lie, love." He nibbled on her earlobe. "I wanted you to speak with Ms. Simms before I informed you she could also help with the children. It's your decision, Ginny."

She turned and sternly gazed into his eyes. "I like her. If I hire her, she is to do as I say. She'll only watch the children if I ask. You have no say in what she does."

Draco looked into her eyes. "I agree not to interfere, unless you assign her to watch the children. I should have a say in what she does with them."

"As long as you don't try to make her into the children's nanny, we'll have no problems." She moaned. "Merlin, that feels good."

There was a light rapping on the door. Serpens and Leo ran in while Narcissa could be seen from the doorway speaking with Lucius.

Ginny whispered to Draco, "They were at Pansy's. I don't like it when she tracks them down."

"A trained nanny like Ms. Simms wouldn't allow Mother to take the children", he whispered back.

Narcissa stepped into the frame of Draco's office door and beamed. "Serpens. Leo. Darlings, come back to Grandmother, please."

The boys quickly removed a sweet from the tea tray. Fearful that their parents would not allow them to eat the treat, they ran back to their calling grandmother. As they passed, Narcissa stepped inside the room to collect the door handle.

"I see you have atoned for your mistake, Son."

"I don't think I'm completely through with it, Mother."

Narcissa smiled at him. "Well, keep working at it then. Your father and I are taking the boys for lunch. I'll take them to the Manor after."

The couple nodded as the older witch closed the door.

--

Draco stared at his bathroom's empty vanity. He finally realized how upset his wife had been with him earlier that day. He walked out of his bathroom and into his dressing room. The wizard climbed back into his trousers and shirt from the day and sought out his wife.

He found her lying in front of the fire in Thuban's sitting room. Their sons were circled around her. "All in good time, said Granddragon. All in good time", Ginny said as she closed the book.

"Ignus finally got his fire", Serpens happily stated.

"Daddy!" Leo bellowed upon seeing his father. Draco scooped up the little wizard.

"It appears I missed a good story." The wizard tapped Leo's nose.

"You can read us another one, Dad", Thuban announced.

Draco chuckled, "Nice try, but it's already past your bedtime."

The boys each wrinkled up their faces at the idea of bedtime. Serpens was the first to remove it, replacing it with his sweetest look before cuddling up to his father's leg. "Please, Daddy, one short story."

Thuban, who had his head resting on Ginny's pregnant belly, sat up, glared at the bump and rubbed his cheek. The little wizard giggled as Ginny beamed. The pair turned to Draco. "Your baby kicked or punched me."

His announcement caused six different hands to be placed on Ginny's extended belly.

"I think the baby needs another story to put her to sleep." Cam put his mouth close to Ginny's belly and spoke again. "Lyra, you want Daddy to read us a story, right?"

To the boys' enjoyment the baby kicked. "Baby stowy too", Leo cooed to his father.

"Ah, if the baby wants a story then one must be told, a nice story for a little witch." Draco paused as if to think, and then flicked his wand. A little blue book flew into his hand. A unicorn was on the cover. He lay on the floor next to Ginny, and the boys cuddled around, looking at the pages as he read.

"Does a Unicorn dream of silly things or spend his time in play?  
Is his head awhirl from the weight of the world, or does he just have nothing to say?

"What would you say if you knew that his day was the same as yours or mine? What would you think if you saw one blink and he asked you for the time?

"Would you turn him away and tell him to play with someone else for awhile?  
Would you ask for a ride and sit there astride with your face alight in a smile?

"Unicorns, you see, are fancy and free and may not stop by today. Ah… but should he stop by, don't be frightened or cry we'd _rather_ not scare him away!"

Draco kissed Ginny's belly. "Good night, my sweet little girl." He turned to his sons. "Bedtime, you lot." The boys except for Leo scampered off. The wizard assisted his wife off of the floor. They tucked in their children from youngest to oldest before returning to their own chambers. Ginny sat on the settee and ordered them an evening tea.

"You shouldn't be calling the baby a girl. I wish you would stop encouraging the boys to do so also." Ginny sweetly asked as she lovingly rubbed her belly.

He sat next to her and took her hand. "I'll stop." Draco placed a kiss to her cheek. "Gin", he started with a shaky voice. "Is there something more than my small deceit about Ms. Simms?" The wizard paused to better conceal the emotion in his voice. "You were really going to throw me out. I thought my case was empty, but you packed all my toiletries."

"Sweet Merlin, Draco, I was sure you were trying to sneak a nanny into the house."

"So, I was a victim of a mother protecting her young?" he jested.

"You've tired to trick me too many times. I won't have it anymore", Ginny firmly stated. "I mean it, Draco. I know I have your love. I also want and need your respect."

The wizard nodded in agreement. "Point taken. I do respect you, Ginny. I'll make sure that I start showing it." He looked questioningly into her eyes. "Is there anything else I need to do? Any other problems?" Draco's eyes filled with emotion. "I love you."

Ginny kissed his cheek. "Only one other thing", she smiled at him. "Be patient with this fiery, pregnant, hormonally charged witch."

"Only if you send Iggy after my case."

The red haired witch gave him a sheepish gaze. "I don't think that will help you. I broke most of your things before I put them in your case."

He pulled her close. "Well, then I should be thankful that I don't have giant bogeys attacking me."

"Yes, you should."

--

Draco kissed and hugged his youngest boys good-bye, then did the same with Thuban and Cam, even though he would be the one dropping the older boys off at school. Every parent knows that saying anything more than 'Have a good day' was not _cool_. The wizard saved his best good-bye for last. He turned to Ginny and kissed her passionately.

He rested his forehead on hers. "I love you. Merlin, I'd like to stay, but work calls."

Cam tapped his foot as his father leaned in for another kiss. "Dad", the boy began, frustration flowing with every breath. "You have to stop or we'll be late again." The boy rolled his eyes. "It's so embarrassing explaining that we're tardy because you wouldn't stop snogging Mum."

"Yep", Thuban added. "It's better when you're tardy because your parents are rowing. The teachers feel sorry for you then."

Ginny pulled away from the kiss. The witch pointed her finger at her husband. "You need to stop kissing me and get the boys to school", she scolded before leaning in to kiss him again.

"You need to stop being so kissable", he jested in return before placing one last cherished kiss on her lips. He placed each boy close to him and removed the portkey. "Now you can say we were rowing." The portkey activated, and the group of three disappeared.

"Let's get you two-" Ginny was stopped by a knock on the door. She looked up at the foyer clock and noticed that it was eight thirty. Her older boys were late for school, and her staff was starting to arrive. The house elf opened the door to a gray haired witch in her eighties.

Clara was always the first. Ginny had known the plump lady all of her life. The old witch was the first person to show up on the Black Hall steps requesting Ginny to run for a seat in the new Parliament. The young witch felt free to confide all her concerns about her ability or inability to perform the duties of the position in the grandmotherly witch. Clara always left Ginny feeling that she was more than capable of performing the job.

The two witches and the boys had only taken a couple of steps, when Amelia was let inside. Amelia was in her fifties, a society witch that was a strong supporter of witches' rights. She knew by heart the percentages of offices in the ministry which were held by witches for the last one hundred years. Ginny had met the vociferous woman a number of times at balls and afternoon teas. Narcissa didn't like the witch because of her unusual behavior. Amelia was not one to be pushed into the gardens to have tea and talk nonsense with the other witches while the wizards were smoking cigars, drinking firewhiskey and discussing business or politics in the parlor.

The group made their way to a room across from the boys' playroom. The room had been converted into a large office bullpen. The walls where covered with charts and graphs. Three desks were aligned against the southern wall. Two more were on the west wall, one on each side of a small window that was charmed to open whenever an owl arrived. This window seemed to remain open most of the day. A number of filing cabinets sat in the center of the room. More graphs sat on a number of stands which were next to a conference table on the north wall. Boys' toys where in a large basket in that corner and a collection of children's books sat by the large picture window.

Ginny looked down at her sons. "Do you want to play in the office or your playroom?"

It wasn't an easy choice for the little boys. Playing in the office meant they were close to their mummy, but they had to be quiet, while they could be as loud as they wanted in the playroom. "Here", Serpens whispered. He and Leo walked right over to the toys.

Amelia turned to Ginny. "You have two more assistants starting today?"

"Yes, they will be here at nine. Emma is blond and Stacy is a brunette. Both will be working eight hours Monday through Friday. I was thinking that you, Amelia, could inform Emma about the areas you are working on. Clara, you can inform Stacy." Ginny paused as the group walked over to the desks on the west wall. "My calendar is free for the day. So, once the new women arrive, we'll have tea and review our accomplishments and tasks."

"Misses, youse new employees be here", Iggy the house elf called.

Ginny walked to the doorway and showed the two witches over to the conference table and ordered a cream tea. The elf returned shortly with tea, scones, jam and cream. The creature served a cup of tea to each witch before leaving the room.

Amelia gazed at Stacy, looking her up and down before smiling. "You're the Hobdays' former nanny." The society witch turned her attention back to Ginny. "What a great find for you, Ginny. She lasted five years with them. Only Merlin knows why those people had children. Likely because that's what our culture calls for. But why they didn't stop after their heir was born, I'll never understand.

Neither of them are the parenting type. They made their nannies do everything for the children and only have the children with them when the social order calls for it."

"They had them for the party invites", Clara added. "It's sad, but the children where all born three or four months after a child or grandchild of someone high in society."

The witches' eyes went to Stacy. "It was a twenty-four hour job. I stayed until their youngest went to Hogwarts."

"But Mrs. Hobday's pregnant again. Due in June I believe", Clara stated.

"Yes, however, I wanted a career change", Stacy replied.

Amelia focused on Ginny. "Hasn't Mr. Hobday been trying to get Lucius to invest in a few of his new business ideas?"

"My employment here has nothing to do with the Hobdays. Both Mr. Malfoys are fully aware of my past employers", Stacy stated.

Ginny touched the witch's hand. "I'm sure it doesn't. Now, let us inform our new co-workers of our research." Ginny stood up and walked to an easel. "We have a chart for each head of department, each social group, each Parliament candidate and the Minister for Magic. They detail their priorities and positions on important issues in the wizarding world. The chart on the eastern wall details the new laws that the ministry is working on."

Leo toddled over to his mother and pulled on the bottom of her dress. "Mummy." He pointed at the scones on the table. "Me, peas!"

"Sure, baby. Serpens, would you like a scone?" Ginny asked.

Clara moved so she had an empty chair on both sides of her. "I'll take care of them, Ginny. Go ahead."

The mother of four nodded. "We need to get a good understanding of all these issues. Right now we are working on the 'Equal Employment Law' and underage magic usage."

"I thought you already addressed underage magic with the stoppage of the 'Binding Law'?" Emma inquired.

"That was merely one part of it", Clara replied as she placed cream on Serpens' scone. "I have this area detailed over at my desk. We're focusing on the different ways to conceal young children's magic from Muggles and the issue of home schooling children. Many wizards believe that children should be allowed to use magic and their wands in their own homes."

"What is Mrs. Malfoy's stand on this?" Emma questioned.

"It's Ginny. And I don't speak of my campaign positions yet. I still haven't decided if I'm running."

"My father helped me with my Charm work over the holidays. I wouldn't have passed the class if it weren't for him. I don't see why it should be illegal", Stacy countered. "Wizards and witches have been doing it for years.

Ginny smiled at the young brunette. "Just because people have been breaking the law for years doesn't mean we should make it legal. It seems simple, but you'll see in time nothing is in the political world." The redhead poured herself more tea. "If we allow parents to train their children at home, will they start when the child is too young? Will the parents allow the child to use the wand unsupervised? We need to evaluate the costs and the benefits."

Serpens climbed out of his chair and walked over to Ginny. "Mummy, I want to play outside."

"Sweetheart, why don't you and Leo go to the playroom? Mummy needs to explain a couple more things to these ladies, and then I'll take you outside." Ginny called Tipsy and Nan. The elves took the boys into the playroom. She turned to her priority chart. "Let's go over this chart."

--

Thuban and Cam were flying two meters above the lawn. Serpens and Leo's feet were barely off the ground as they flew. While the boys played on their brooms, Ginny handed Stacy Simms a piece of parchment.

"Here is a list of ours rules for the boys. As we discussed before, only a limited amount of your time will be spent as a nanny. I'm not looking for someone to raise my children."

Stacy smiled and nodded. "I understand, Ginny. My job is to merely watch your children when you are away at meetings."

"Not all my meetings. Most of the time, my mother-in-law or my mother will watch the boys, if I'm going to be gone for more than an hour. You will only be needed when they are busy, a meeting runs long, or I need to run a quick errand." Ginny's attention went to Cam. "Put the stick down right this minute, Cygnus. What did your father tell you about jousting?"

The little wizard let go of the stick he had just wrapped his hand around. "Daddy said jousting is dangerous, and someone could get hurt."

"What else did Daddy say about it?" Ginny inquired.

Cam frowned. "You're not allowed to do it." He flew off.

"When it comes to flying and rough play, it's best to remind them that my husband supports or made the rule." Ginny sighed. "It's a wizard thing." She turned to the younger witch. "They will take to getting their way."

"Mr. Malfoy explained that to me." Stacy watched as Thuban flew over to a couple of long sticks. When she noticed that Ginny hadn't seen what her oldest was up to do, she pointed the boy out to his mother.

"Thuban!" Ginny bellowed. The boy dropped the sticks. "If you or your brother try one more thing, you will not see your brooms for a week."

"Sorry, Mummy. We'll be good", Thuban replied.

"Thank you for pointing that out to me and not correcting him yourself." Ginny gratefully stated.

"My job is to only correct them when I am assigned to watch them."

Ginny passed Stacy a cup of tea. "I believe this will work out. I'm sure my husband explained my concerns about having a nanny?"

"Yes, and I understand. Some nannies do overstep and take on too much of the parenting role." Stacy frowned. "I don't want to parent others' children. That is the main reason I left the field."

The witches' heads turned to the patio door when Leo screamed, "Daddy!"

Draco smiled at Ginny and bowed his head to Stacy before being attacked by his two youngest sons. "It's good to see you too, mates. Were you good boys today?" The little wizards nodded, and Ginny confirmed it with a nod of her own. Draco sat the boys at the table and handed a small licorice wand to each.

The wizard looked into the sky for his oldest boys. It was normal for them to continue flying when he returned home from work, but something didn't seem right. They only briefly smiled and waved before flying away. A quick survey of the grounds was all it took before he spotted the reason. "Thuban, Cam, come here please." Draco pointed at the large sticks. "Are those the sticks you were jousting with the other day?"

The boys looked at the ground, then into Draco's eyes when he cleared his throat. "We didn't joust today", Thuban replied.

"Why are they in _my yard_? I clearly remember having you place them in the woods." The boys looked down again. "Clearly you collected them and were going to joust but were caught." Draco waved his wand at the sticks and they disappeared. "Give Tipsy your brooms and go play. Stay close to the main house." He turned to his littlest sons and saw they had finished their candy. "Go play with your brothers. I'd like to chat with your mummy and Ms. Simms."

As the boys skipped off to the play area close to the house, Draco kissed Ginny's cheek and sat next to her. "Good evening ladies."

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy", Stacy replied.

"It's Draco, Stacy. Unless my parents are present that is."

"Welcome home, sweetheart. Would you like something to drink?" Ginny summoned an elf.

"A butterbeer would be nice." His attention went to their employee. "I see Ginny has supplied you with our rules for the boys. I'd like to add that you are not to let anyone remove the children from your care unless it is pre-arranged. Both of our families have the bad habit of collecting the children when we aren't home."

"Draco, your mother will have a fit. She won't listen to an employee", Ginny replied.

The wizard smirked. "Mother is a socialite, Ginny. She will not listen to a babysitter or our friends when it comes to the children, however she will listen to their nanny."

"That's absurd." Ginny rolled her eyes.

Stacy furrowed her brows. "Do others stop by often to-?"

"Hello, Gin", Fred interrupted. He and his twin sat themselves at the table.

A frazzled house elf appeared right behind them. "Sorry Misses, they would not be stopping."

Ginny waved her hand. "It's alright."

"Malfoy, can we steal Thuban, Cam, and/or Serpens?" George asked.

The blond wizard turned to Stacy and smirked. "Does that answer your question?"

--

"You must sit at the table while you eat, Serpens", Stacy ordered.

"Ms. Stacy, mummy lets us-"

She gazed at the boy firmly. "Serpens, sit at the table or I will remove your biscuits and juice."

The four year old noticed his godfather standing in the doorway. "Uncle Blaise!" Serpens jumped into the wizard's arms.

Blaise hugged and kissed the boy. "Hello, mate." He patted the little boy's bottom. "You better go sit at the table before you lose your treat."

The little boy moped over to his chair. He and his brothers liked Ms. Stacy. She showed them neat games and things to do, but she was too strict. And for some reason people like their uncles and aunts who used to bend to their will, now made them listen to her.

"Hello, Mr.-" Stacy smiled and stopped when Blaise raised his brow. "Hello, Blaise. Ginny is having a private after school snack with Thuban and Cam. She'll be out in fifteen to twenty minutes. May I help you or get you anything?"

The dark haired wizard sat at the table. "Did Ginny just bake those biscuits?"

Stacy nodded and handed him a plate with a few biscuits. "I need to speak with Ginny, but it can wait until she's had time with the older boys." He took a drink of his tea. "Stacy, do you know any nannies that would be willing to work part time for two different families? Crabbe and I have been thinking about getting our wives some help. Between us it will be a full time job."

"I'll make some floo calls tonight. Are you looking for short term or long term help?"

"Long term would be nice, if you call five to seven years long term. Crabbe has a seven, six and four year old plus a four month old. I have a five and a half month old; another is planned next year and hopefully a third."

"Does Pansy know of your plans?" Ginny interrupted.

The wizard left his chair and was at the witch's side in a flash. He kissed her cheek. "Hello, Ginbug. She's already agreed to a second. I think I can talk her into a third in time." He placed his arm around Ginny's waist and led her out of the room. "I came to speak with you. I overheard something at the Ministry today."

"Is it something for my ears only or may my staff hear, Blaise?"

"I think we should share it them." Blaise looked back at his little godsons, then at Ginny. "How much longer before they're done?"

"No more than ten minutes." Ginny's attention went to Stacy. "When they are done, have Tipsy and Nan watch them in the playroom." The redhead locked arms with her husband's best friend. "Take me for a short walk around the grounds." She lightly elbowed him. "Now, remember to tell Draco that you took me for a good thirty minutes walk. I've been asking the prat to walk with me for the last week, and he always has an excuse."

"I will, if you promise not to tell Pansy of my plans to con her into a third child." She offered the wizard her hand and they shook. "Now, what will you get from my best mate when I tell him this little fib?"

She gave him a sly smile. "You know Draco. He doesn't like to be replaced. He won't deny me a walk for months."

--

Ginny beamed at her five wizards as they entered through the parlor doorway. Their cheeks were red from the late autumn cold winds. Soon it would be winter and too cold for the children to fly. The witch absentmindedly rubbed her bump.

"Tipsy", Draco ordered. "Bring me the Bluebottle." The elf took the sports brooms from the wizards. Draco touched Leo's back. "Boys, have Nan help you clean up for dinner."

The children scampered off as Tipsy returned with the large family broom. Draco reached a hand out to his wife. "Take a quick flight with me, Ginny."

The couple went outside and was soon in the air. Riding on the slow rowboat-sized broom was nowhere close to the thrill of soaring through the sky on a racing broom, but it would do for now. The witch didn't see a problem with her flying a race broom when she was expecting. She was an outstanding flier and had never fallen. Draco was the reason she didn't fly.

He had demanded that she stop and even had the elves lock up her broom when she was pregnant with their first four. The fiery witch would sneak out for a flight at least once a week until her eighth month. When she became pregnant this time, Draco explained his reason and fear. He asked her not to fly but left her broom available to her. The wizard did play a little dirty and had Molly express her concern about her pregnant daughter flying. In the end, Ginny decided to appease her husband and hadn't flown her broom.

Draco's lips brushed against her ear. "Isn't this better than a walk?"

"It's as slow as walking", she giggled. "You spoke with Blaise this afternoon?"

"I don't need Blaise to floo and brag about his conquests."

"That's right", she jested. "You have a number of spies. What did it cost you? Sugar quills, Licorice Wands, Chocolate Frogs, Chocoballs or did Thuban have time to form a plan, and it cost you a delayed bedtime or a trip to my brothers' shop?"

"So you did take a private walk with Zabini?" he questioned.

She kissed her cheek. "You are so adorable when you're jealous. I'd take you to my chambers and ravish you if we were alone."

"I'm not jealous."

Ginny tried to hide her disbelief. "Whatever you say, sweetheart. Blaise is merely a good friend. He's not the poser I thought he was at school. He's always been there for us, not just you."

"Zabini is a pain in my arse", Draco hissed.

"He's an exceptional mate, who's not afraid to tell you when you're being a prat", Ginny replied.

"He's the prat always flirting with _my wife_."

She caressed his cheek. "I love you." Ginny kissed him. "Blaise came over to inform me of Mr. Frobisher's plans. He's working on the Equal Employment Law."

Draco smiled. "I know. Father has been trying to get a meeting with him for months. How did you do it?"

"Kingsley arranged it. Frobisher isn't happy about it. I'm to meet him at ten. Blaise heard that he plans on delaying the meeting. Only ten minutes at a time for four hours. The git thinks that will show me my place."

"How do you plan on handling him?" Draco inquired.

"Stacy came up with a wonderful idea. I need some Polyjuice Potion; Snape always has some, doesn't he?"

The blond wizard raised a brow. "Yes."

"Good. After dinner you can contact Snape, and I'll floo Bill." She patted his chest. "We need to get back."

"Are you going to tell me what your plan is?" he asked.

"After the boys are in bed, it's very detailed."

--

"Ginny Malfoy has a ten o'clock meeting with Mr. Frobisher", the redheaded witch said to the receptionist.

The receptionist checked her book and smiled. "Yes, please have a seat, Mrs. Malfoy. Mr. Frobisher is a little behind at the present time. He will be with you shortly."

The redheaded witch sat down. She removed a book and a quill and started to do some work. The receptionist reassured her every ten or twenty minutes that it wouldn't be much longer. Every fifty minutes the redhead removed a bottle from her purse and took a drink. A little after two o'clock Mr. Frobisher emerged from his office. He approached the witch.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy. But I'm a busy man."

The wizard stopped his speech when another Ginny walked into the room with Arthur Weasley on her arm. "Thanks for lunch, Dad. We should do that more often."

"What's going on here?" Frobisher bellowed.

The witch that had been in the office since ten a.m. grinned, "I never said I was Mrs. Malfoy." She looked at the real Ginny. "The Polyjuice Potion will last for another thirty or so minutes. I'll go back to my apartment until it wears off. I wouldn't want to confuse your sons."

"The use of Polyjuice Potion is illegal!" Mr. Frobisher spat.

Arthur shook his head. "No, it isn't Jake. Not if the witch or wizard being impersonated authorizes it." He kissed Ginny's cheek. "I'll see you soon, Ginny." The wizard offered his hand to the fake Ginny. "I'll see you out, Ms. Simms."

"Deception is not a good first impression, Mrs. Malfoy", Frobisher huffed.

Ginny nodded her head. "I have to agree, Mr. Frobisher. Making someone wait four hours for a meeting to prove superiority is extremely deceptive. Now, shall we go into your office?"

--

"Merlin, I love your hair", Draco sighed. The moonlight hit it in a special way and it glowed. The witch enjoyed sitting on their bedchamber's balcony brushing her hair in the evening.

"I've been thinking of cutting it short again. Like when I had Serpens."

The blond wizard crawled on the lounge wrapping his arms around her. "I like it long."

She turned to face him. "Well, Stacy didn't try to get Galleons out of Gringotts or use any of my other shop accounts." Draco raised a brow at her. "My parents didn't raise a fool. We trust others, but we also cut the deck." Ginny smirked. "What did your investigators see?"

"Ms. Simms went straight to the Ministry, then to her apartment. She only emerged after returning to herself", Draco informed her. "You're not upset?"

"Not at all", Ginny replied. "When I learned she used to be employed by the Hobdays, I assumed you were having her followed."

"I will continue to have her watched. I believe she is trustworthy, however some may try to get to the children through her." Draco paused until he saw agreement in her eyes. "Stacy appears to be working out well. The boys like her, although they complain about her strictness."

"The addition of both Stacy and Emma has been very helpful. I'm able to make all my meetings and accomplish numerous tasks. Having Stacy enables me to have moments of one on one time with each boy everyday. Plus your mother doesn't run off with the boys when Stacy has them."

Draco smirked. "My mother and yours thought they were helping by removing the boys from a sitter or our friends' care."

"Your mother made things more difficult. They were rarely at the manor. I disliked tracking them down, and when I did, they'd have new toys. She spoils them."

He rolled his eyes. "And your parents don't spoil them. Letting them run around the Burrow like wild animals, your father catering to their every want, your brothers popping in with fireworks and other things, plus a never ending supply of your mother's biscuits."

"It's grandparents and uncles' jobs to spoil them", Ginny nodded.

"That's why having a part time nanny is appealing", Draco replied.

"Having a part time nanny like Stacy is nice. She knows her place." The witch gave her husband a firm stare. "Don't you mess things up by overusing Stacy. She's to watch the boys no more than seven hours a week."

--

**Unicorn Dreams** - by Everett Eugene Wiginton


	17. Chapter 17

Ginny's Birthday Presents

An Almost Perfect Weekend

--

Cam, Serpens and Thuban leaned forward in their seats. Their arms rested on the railing of their family's Theatre box with their chins placed in their hands. The three little wizards intensely watched the children's play on the stage below them. Narcissa would have a fit if she saw her grandsons' lack of decorum. Draco lightly tapped each boy on the back, causing them to straighten up in their seats. This was a process that he had to repeat every time an exciting scene was played out on the stage.

"I don't know why you bother", Ginny quietly giggled. The boys had just straightened up, when the fake dragon on stage roared, and a battle between it and a wizard began. This action prompted the boys to lean forward again.

Draco tapped each boy yet again before smiling at his wife. "Force of habit."

"Go Dwagon!" Leo spouted, who was seated next to his father.

The blond wizard put his finger to his mouth. "Shh, mate. You need to be quiet in the theatre so others can enjoy the play."

"Sowwy", the toddler whispered, then turned his attention back to the show.

"They are behaving very well", Draco whispered to his wife before taking her hand in his.

He had been slightly worried three months ago when Ginny had decided a trip to the theatre with the children every fortnight would be a wonderful family evening. Draco had hated the theatre as a child and surely his sons would too. Little wizards aren't meant to sit still for two or three hours. However, this wasn't one's normal play.

Ginny, along with a group of other young aristocratic mothers, had raised funds so the Theatre Company could run a month long series of children's plays. They were only one hour long and started at five thirty on Friday evenings. This gave the company time to restage for their eight p.m. normal production.

The series had been so successful, that the owner of the theatre decided to continue the children's plays at least through the winter months. The owner had made a few changes, the main one being that plays that appealed to little witches ran the first and third Fridays of each month and plays that appealed to little wizards ran the second and fourth Fridays. On months with five Fridays, a play that appealed to both was presented.

Serpens clapped loudly when the curtains closed, ending the show. "I hope they do that one again. I could watch it over and over."

"It was neat", Thuban agreed.

"Was that a real Mountain Troll, Daddy?" Cam asked.

"I don't think so, son. They can't be trained. Other types of trolls can, but not the Mountain." An elf appeared in the box with a collection of cloaks. Draco stood and helped Ginny with hers first. "Come along, sons. Let's get our cloaks on."

Thuban and Cam put theirs on, while Draco assisted Serpens and Ginny tended to Leo. The blond wizard placed his own cloak on before turning to his family. He and Ginny adjusted the children's cloaks and freshened up their appearance before walking out of their box. It had become second nature for the red haired witch to check not only her own but her children's appearance as well before going out in public. The _Prophet's_ social pages were not forgiving to the influential wizarding families. Add in the fact that she was thinking of running for public office, and any hair out of place would find her children's picture on the first page with a rude comment below it.

Draco placed Leo on his hip and took a firm hold of Serpens' hand. "Thuban, Cam, hold your mother's hands. It will be very crowded."

The boys did as they were told and the family made their way out of the crowded building and down the street. Most of the shops in this part of Diagon Alley closed at six. There were few people walking along with them. They stopped in front of a closed shop and Ginny reached in her purse, removing a hand-size pushchair.

At the sight of it, Leo started to shake his head. "No! No! Me walk. Peas. Me walk. Me big boy."

"We'll try, little mate", Draco announced as he placed the toddler on his own feet. "When the street gets crowded, you'll have to go into the pushchair."

"I'll hold his hand and watch him, Dad." Thuban went to his youngest brother's side. "May we go to Uncle George and Fred's shop first? It's not crowded on the way there, and they said they had a surprise for us."

"Just what I need", the blond sarcastically started, "a surprise from your uncles."

"It's not for you. It's for us boys", Cam added.

Draco rolled his eyes in a playful manner and teased his sons. "I really don't need that, then."

"Please, Daddy", Serpens pleaded. "We've been good and we won't do anything bad in the shop or at dinner." The four-year-old batted his eyes at his father. The other boys turned and added their cutest pleading looks.

The blond chuckled. "How long have you lot been planning this attack of cuteness?"

"We didn't plan anything, we are naturally adorable", Cam replied.

"That you are young Master Malfoy!" came a voice from in front of them. When the boys turned, a number of cameras flashed. The four photographers snapped their shots and quickly exited the scene.

Ginny sighed heavily. "Merlin, if this is what it's like now, what will it be like when I announce my candidacy?"

"So you've decided?" Draco asked with a smile.

"You know I haven't. I was merely thinking out loud. Would the photographers go away if I dropped out?"

"I think they would increase for a time. Everyone would want your story." He paused. "They're going to keep going for a couple of months whether you run or not. They're not really taking any more of our photos now."

She leaned into her husband as they walked down the street. "Just being us brings the photographers around. But we have been seeing a little more of them lately."

--

Draco sighed contently as he stepped out of the fireplace at Malfoy Manor. He had enjoyed the previous evening with his family, however tonight was going to be a real treat. It had been some time since he was out alone with his mates. It would also be nice for Ginny to get out with the other witches. She always was in a better mood after. Their evening would be topped off when they both returned home to a boy-free house that evening.

Leo squirmed free of his father's grip shortly after stepping into the foyer. The twenty-month-old hurried to the family parlor as fast as his chubby little legs would carry him. The boy's cries of "Gamfaddew! Gamfaddew!" echoed off the walls.

Serpens stayed next to his father and allowed him to clean off the soot. "Ms. Stacy helped me make a special dragon out of clay. It's a mix between a Romanian Longhorn and a Peruvian Vipertooth. Her friend is going to fire it in a kiln."

"Is his bite venomous like the Vipertooth? I wouldn't want a dangerous animal in the house", Draco questioned, appearing truly interested.

The little boy giggled into his hand. "It's a make believe dragon, Daddy. It can't hurt anyone. If it was real, venus or not, it would still be dangerous. Uncle Charlie says all real dragons are dangerous."

The blond wizard tapped his son's nose playfully. "Your Uncle Charlie is right. Let's go find your grandparents." The two wizards set off. When they turned the first corner Lucius, Narcissa and Leo came into sight.

Lucius was merrily chatting with the babe on his hip, not paying much attention to the others. The smile on Narcissa's face dropped for the briefest moment upon seeing her son and grandson. The witch knelt and opened her arms for the boy. Serpens was quickly off hugging the witch.

"I missed you, Grandmother."

"I've missed you too, darling. We're going to have a wonderful time. I have a special treat in the dining room waiting for you." Narcissa turned to her husband. "Lucius, please take the boys. I'd like a word with Draco."

Mother and son walked into the front parlor. "Where are Thuban and Cygnus?"

"I informed you yesterday that they were invited to a sleepover at Bill Weasley's."

The society witch was frazzled. "I told you we would watch all the children."

Draco touched her arm. "The sleepover is a play date for the boys, Mother. They haven't been able to play with Gabe in over a fortnight."

"I'm their grandmother." The witch picked up the _Prophet_ and threw it at her son. "And I have to read about their lives in the paper. Do you know what it's like to see them in the paper more than you see them in person?"

A photo of his sons smiled and waved at him from the item he had caught. "Mother-"

She removed her silk, lace covered hanky and started dabbing her eyes. "I haven't seen them in over a week. I'm not even allowed to take them to their lessons anymore. You've replaced me with a nanny."

The blond wizard embraced his mother. This was not the same witch that pushed him off on his nanny years ago. It seemed that Ginny had changed all of them more than anyone knew.

"We haven't replaced you, Mother. Ginny's only meetings this week were during your garden club and Daughters of Morgana meetings. Ginny is taking them to their lessons, not Stacy." He kissed her checks. "You're been after me for years to get Ginevra some help. Now you're complaining-"

"I miss my grandchildren. They don't need a nanny. I can miss social club meetings to care for them. Don't take them away from me." Narcissa's tears fell in earnest.

Draco caressed her face. "Mother, neither Ginny nor myself intend to remove you from the children's lives. I am sorry if it appeared that way. We can't have you missing meetings. That's important to our business." He smiled at her. "But I'm sure we can arrange time for you to collect or visit the boys every week."

--

As the waiters gathered the desert plates, Pansy walked to the front of the private dinning hall which contained twenty witches of varying ages. Five of the witches, Diane's mother, her aunts, and Greg's mother were in their fifties. Another five were in the mid-to-late twenties. The remaining witches were nineteen and twenty.

Diane was the first of her school friends to be married. Her maid of honor wanted to give the young witch a wild hens' night. This couldn't be done with the wives of the groom's best mates present or the witches in their fifties. It would also be improper not to invite them. Pansy had come to the rescue, devising this two in one party plan. The raven haired witch arranged for dinner and entertainment at this private hall. This party would be complete around midnight. The younger witches would then meet at a different location to continue the celebration.

"Hello, good evening everyone. I'm… Goodness… Speeches aren't my strong suit." Pansy paused. "The best thing a married witch can give a witch soon to be married is advice." She pointed to the door. "Here is my advice."

A woman wearing a long, flowered, over-sized nightgown, worn out bunny slippers, rollers in her hair and a white paste on her face came out. She walked to the front center of the room.

"Good evening, ladies. I'm Sapphire. This evening I'm going to teach Diane and the rest of you ways to keep that special wizard in your life happy." She put up one finger. "The most important and truly only thing you need to remember about a wizard, is an immensely happy wizard gives his witch tremendously delightful orgasms."

The young witches giggled madly. The twenty-some witches smirked and giggled slightly, while the fifty-year-old witches nodded in agreement. A beautiful fifty-year-old witch with a dark skin tone added, "The happier the better!"

Laughter filled the hall. "Great Merlin, Pansy", Padma leaned into her friend. "I couldn't imagine having her for a mother-in-law."

"Blaise's mother's a hoot", Daphne countered.

"If you think a sex crazed old witch is a hoot-" Millicent puffed.

Ginny patted Millicent's hand. "There, there. Don't get upset." Ginny glanced at Mrs. Zabini. "She was right. If you both don't need a nap after sex, you're doing something wrong."

Pansy shook her hand. "I disagree. It simply means you're not done, and you need to do it again."

"It's a matter of being in sync with each other. You and Richard will find your rhythm", Padma jested.

Millicent's face turned red. "There is nothing wrong with my sex life." She sat back in her chair. "Make one little comment-"

"We're teasing you, you old cow. And so was Blaise's mother. Sweet Merlin! I think the first trimester is the worst. No one can tell you're pregnant, but the hormones are causing mayhem. It's likely the hormones that are keeping you awake", Pansy stated.

They turned their attention back to Sapphire. "I don't care what your bedtime routine is now. Never look like this." She waved her wand. Her long, blonde hair flowed down her back, her face cream gone. She wore a form fitting nightgown with a robe over it and lovely slippers that had a small heel. "Dress for romance, and you will get it." The witch waved her wand again. A rack of lingerie rolled next to her.

Sapphire conducted an informative and playful comedy act as she showed the many items. Mrs. Zabini added her own comments from time to time about how good or bad an item was. After thirty or so minutes Sapphire waved her wand again, and a thin silver pole that went from floor to ceiling appeared next to her.

"From time to time everyone needs to add some spice into their love life." She patted the pole. "A short pole dance in your bedroom will get any wizard going. I need some help." She pointed to Mrs. Zabini. "You may be able to help me teach." Mrs. Zabini hurried to the front. Sapphire pointed to Ginny.

The redhead stood up, showing her pregnant belly. Sapphire cleared her throat. "Oh, I'll pick someone else."

"No, I'm always looking to learn something new", Ginny replied with a grin.

Mrs. Zabini whispered into Sapphire's ear. The blonde witch stared at Ginny. "What number pregnancy is this for you, my dear?"

"Fifth."

"How many years have you been married?"

"Eight."

Sapphire smiled at Ginny. "Five children in eight years! Dear, you don't need my help. I'd say your wizard is a very happy man."

The fiery redhead smirked. "Yes, but he could be happier."

"My dear, I can't be party to that. An overly euphoric mind and body can easily be pushed into a hallucinatory state", Sapphire replied.

Pansy grinned broadly. "So, you really can shag someone silly! Where can I sign up?"

Laughter echoed off the walls, along with many other witches' wishes to be shagged silly. While Sapphire tried to get the group's attention, Mrs. Zabini decided to give the pole a go. The very fit fifty-year-old took a couple of steps for speed, jumped slightly so that she touched the top of the pole. She held her legs up and out in a 'V' and spun slowly around the pole.

Before her bottom touched the floor many were watching her. After completing that spin, she placed her hands on the middle of the pole. The witch lifted her body, so that her feet were at the top of the pole. She wrapped one leg around the pole and spun twice around it upside down. Mrs. Zabini softly flipped her feet back on the floor and smiled at Sapphire.

"Those are likely a little too advanced", Mrs. Zabini stated. "Would you like me to show them the basic walk or fireman?"

The blonde witch sighed. "I'm used to being the comic, not the straight witch."

The older witch turned to her daughter-in-law. "Stop gaping, Pansy. Pole dancing has been an exercising craze in the Muggle world for a couple of years."

--

Draco walked into the Wizarding Gentlemen's Club in Bath. He handed his cloak to the sexy doorwitch. A second, long legged blonde witch took him by the hand and showed him to a table where his friends sat. The wizard was thankful that Vincent hadn't shown up with Greg yet. It was bad form to arrive at a Buck's party after the groom to be.

The blond wizard instantly poured himself a pint. The other wizards watched as Draco downed it without stopping.

"Bad day?" Richard asked.

"Ginbug remind you to be a good boy?" Blaise jested.

"Catching up with Mother", Draco mumbled before downing another pint.

All eyes were on the blond when he set down the glass. "_My wife trusts me_, Zabini, unlike _yours, _who requested I keep an eye on you." Draco sighed. "I'd like to go through one day without drama. My mother fell apart when I dropped Leo and Serpens off at the Manor. The silly witch thought we were trying to run her out of my sons' lifes."

"Thank Merlin she said something to you", Blaise replied. "Your mother complained to Pansy's mother, who complained to Pansy, who asked me to address just that topic with you, tonight."

Draco gave Blaise a half puzzled expression. "Well, it's covered. What's planned for this evening? Hopefully I can sneak out around one. I don't have any kids at home and I'd like to take advantage of that fact."

"Good old Malfoy. Thinking about himself and not his mates", Miles added.

"If I was thinking about myself, I'd be home setting up something special for Ginny. Now, what are the plans?"

"Greg and Diane promised each other no strip clubs or strippers." Blaise grinned. "Goyle requested that, pretty clever, seeing that we've outgrown them. We're having dinner here and then the standard pub hopping."

"Sounds good", Greg interjected as he and Vincent walked over to the others.

The wizards walked into the next room and were seated at a table front row center of the stage. Richard picked up the program for that evening's entertainment. He frowned at his friends. "We have a problem."

Greg grinned. "Fan dancers aren't strippers."

"They're clothed. It's an illusion", Miles added.

"Some are clothed behind the fans. Some aren't. It's an art", Blaise offered.

Draco eyed his friend. "Are you trying to push the line, Greg? Deception is no way to start a marriage."

"Malfoy, if you plan on being a prat all night, go home", Greg announced.

"I'd rather be a git and ruin your buck's night then let you ruin your marriage."

Goyle made to move for his wand. Blaise touched his shoulder. "Calm down, mate. He's trying to help. Now, if it was coming from me, then you should get upset. I care more about Diane than I do about you."

"I'm not pushing any lines by wanting to stay here. The no stripper rule was misleading, alright. My bride is going to be running around England tonight with a group of sexy, single witches. No one is going to stop her from doing something stupid."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "For some unbelievable reason her closest friends think you're a catch, and she loves you. The witch isn't going to do anything and her friends won't let her."

"I know it's hard for you to trust", Draco added, "with all of Lavender's lies. Your marriage won't work if you don't find a way."

"Alright, Draco. I'll listen to you, only because you must know what you're talking about. You were able to keep Ginny."

"I was a lucky bastard", Draco muttered. "Keeping her after the law was repealed was pure dumb luck. I spent most of my marriage screwing it up. I don't want to see you do the same thing."

"If I gave you a time turner would you change your past with Ginny, Draco?" Richard inquired.

"That's a tough question. I love my life today. If I went back and changed things, how different would it be? I pushed Ginny into having Cam so soon. If I went back and treated her the way I should have, would we still have Cam, Serpens and Leo?" Draco took a drink. "Ginny and I are both hard headed. We would have never gotten into a relationship if I hadn't forced her. She wouldn't have let herself fall in love with me. So I'm grateful for the Marriage Law." He paused. "I should have been a partner, not a dictator in the early years. We should have spent more time alone before we had children, but then again I love the boys too much to change that."

"Your answer would be no then", Crabbe stated. "Padma and I had a discussion like this when we got back together after the divorce. The children make the choice difficult. If I had asked her to marry me and not ordered her, we would have never gotten divorced, although we would have married six months to a year later than we did, so we wouldn't have had Victor."

"Those reasons explain why time turner use is restricted", Blaise added. "Now, if we are going to discuss family issues, you lot can tell me how to convince Pansy into trying for another baby in the next couple of months."

Dom Zabini, a twenty-one year old wizard sat next to his cousin. "Merlin, I'm glad I was late. You lot sound like a bunch of witches."

"Quite right, young Dom, we need a change of topic. Malfoy, how many of the South American, African and Austrian Quidditch matches does your new Wizard Vision service provide?" Miles asked.

--

Sapphire, Millicent and a mannequin were at the front of the room. Mrs. Zabini had joined Ginny and Pansy's table. "Ginny, please call me Alcee", Mrs. Zabini sweetly requested. "What a delightful idea this was, Pansy. I enjoy seeing people come outside their comfort zone. Millicent really needs to loosen up. Merlin, it's a wonder that she's pregnant." She turned to Daphne. "It's a boy, isn't it?"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Yes, it is. I've already told Blaise we can get started on another in June. According to Ginny's calendar June, August and November are good months to conceive a wizard."

Alcee shook her head. "I didn't mean-" The witch snorted. "I'd rather see you have another girl. Little wizards are noisy, smelly, dirty, messy, hyperactive things that demand your constant attention. They are only slightly better when they grow up."

Ginny appeared deep in thought before grinning at the older witch and replying. "Comparing my sons to Draco, I'd say smelly, dirty and messy are rare for the adult wizard while the demand for my attention increases." The witches giggled as they returned their attention to the front of the room.

"If you master the art of the lap dance, your wizard will never forget to Disapparate the trash again", Sapphire started. "There are seven steps; one, The Grinding Circle."

She positioned Millicent about sixty centimeters from the mannequin, with her feet slightly more than hip-width apart and her toes turned out. Sapphire showed Millicent how to move her hips in a circle. The two witches slowly bent their knees and grinded down low and back up again.

"Very good", Sapphire said. "Now for The Turn and The Slap and Tickle."

The witches in the audience got a chuckle watching Millicent learn and perform the next two steps of this sexy dance for a mannequin. When she completed the third step to Sapphire's satisfaction, the blonde witch excused her. "I need two unattached witches."

She called up two nineteen year-olds. Sapphire then went to another room and came back with two very handsome twenty year-old wizards. The sexy witch placed each man in a chair and assigned each witch to dance for him.

Beaming, the blonde witch said, "It's better to learn the next steps with live models."

Beth, the dark haired witch, eyed the wizard in front of her. "He's cute, can I keep him?"

The wizard blushed but replied, "If you do the dance right, I could be talked into staying."

"Very good, we seem to be happy with our partners then. Now, girls, The Lap Dance Grind." The witches gracefully danced their way into the wizards' open legs. With their backs towards the wizards, they placed their hands on the men's knees and bent while dancing until their bottoms were almost touching the wizards' groins.

Alcee fanned herself. "It's getting warm in here."

"That it is", Sapphire announced. "Which is why, step five, The Breast Stroke, step six Knee Strokes and step seven The Body Slide are outlined in your take home gifts."

Beth sat on the lap of the wizard she had danced for. "Is he part of my take home gift?"

The witches giggled, and the good natured wizard kissed her cheek before standing. "I'll be out in the pub for another hour. We can discuss it then."

Many of the witches eyed the two wizards as they left the room. "Merlin, he's gorgeous," Beth stated. "Does anyone remember him from Hogwarts?"

"He was a Gryffindor about three years ahead of us, I think", stated a witch in the back.

The young witch beamed. "Well, for the first time, I'm glad I was a Hufflepuff. Gryffindor wizards won't date Slytherin witches."

Ginny raised her brows and thought. "I wonder if she's right. I don't know of any Gryffindor wizards that have dated Slytherins."

"Gits", Mary Goyle replied. "Gryffindor wizards claim to be open minded. Yes, they view Muggleborns as their equals and they have a high regard for Muggles' lifes. But they view every Slytherin as a dark witch or wizard in the making, evil has come out of every house."

The red-haired witch nodded. Her father had told her to beware of Slytherins before she had even stepped foot at Hogwarts. Hagrid had said many a time, 'there ain't a witch or wizard that hasn't gone bad that didn't come out of Slytherin.' Ginny knew that the statement wasn't true. Her marriage to Draco had forced her to truly look at Slytherins, and she found them to be like most other people.

"It's their loss. Look at all the lovely witches they will never get to know because of their bias." Ginny motioned to the front of the room where the gifts where being moved. "Diane's going to open her gifts. This should be exciting. We got her some wonderful honeymoon presents."

Diane waved her wand over the first gift. It didn't unwrap, but glowed a golden yellow. The witch looked up smiling. "How clever, there's a broken charm on the ribbon. Now, what's that old witches' tale?" She pretended to think. "Oh yes, for each ribbon I break I'm to have that many children. Would that count the two we already have?"

"I didn't break any", Ginny yelled. "And look at me."

The younger witch smiled. "Maybe I should break them all then."

--

"Here's to never wearing a johnny again", Goyle stated as he lifted his pint into the air with his mates.

"You may have to if Diane wants to make sure she has a little girl", Blaise advised.

"Or if she's like Padma and Potions don't always work", Vincent added.

"She'll have to live with me pulling out. I ain't wearing one of those again." The drunken wizard paused. "Bloody witch cut me off until after the wedding. She's back living at her parents. How much is a wizard to take?"

"Shut it, Greg. Dom's coming back. Plus you're starting to tick me off", Draco added.

"How much is a wizard to take?" Greg hiccupped. "I love her. I don't want this big wedding. I'm doing everything she asks so it will be perfect for her." The wizard held up his hand with his thumb and index finger slightly apart. "I only want a little shag."

"You'll get a little shag next Saturday after the reception", Vincent teased.

Greg unsteadily shook his head and put his hands as far apart from each other as he could get them. A silly grin crossed his face. "I'm getting a super big shag on my wedding night. I'm spending the week in bed with her." His head bobbed, his eyes closed, and then he laid his head on the table.

His mates stared at him for a moment. "Well this was the last pub, and he had his drink in it." Dom stated. "How are we going to get him home?"

Vincent removed a silver ball from his pocket. "Portkey."

"I'm not Portkeying anywhere. It's my buck's night", Greg firmly stated with his head still on the table. "Diane's changed her mind. She wants to have a baby right away. Just one she says. She thinks we should do it now because we already have the boys. I don't know what to do. She keeps going back and forth on the subject. I don't care. I got Greg and Gary. Don't need anymore. A little girl would be nice, but-" He paused for a long time. "Little girls turn into beautiful witches. Some bloke's gonna wanna touch her, and I'll be forced to kill him. Azkaban. Azkaban. I'll be spending my last days there." Greg drew out the name of the prison as he spoke and ended the statement in a very depressed tone.

Vincent patted his back. "It's doesn't have to end that way, mate. We can lock our daughters up in a tower when they turn fifteen."

"Damn", Blaise hissed. "Malfoy, if Ginbug has a girl-"

Draco interrupted, "Ginny is having a girl. I can feel it."

The dark-skinned wizard rolled his eyes in disbelief. "We need to start a witches' only magical school."

The blond wizard chuckled. "Ginny wouldn't hear of it." He smirked at his friend. "My daughter has four older brothers. I'm going to train the boys to warn off wizards who get too close."

"Sure, Ginny will like that just as much", Greg added.

Draco paused to think and then smirked. "Thuban, Cam and Serpens will be of age by then. Ginny won't be able to stop them."

Greg raised his head and grinned. "My boys will be able to help." The wizard's pint went in the air again. "To older brothers."

The group drank except for Blaise. "My daughter doesn't even have a brother. Malfoy, can't you talk Ginbug into finding out the sex of the baby? I want to know if that calendar of hers works."

"Why sure, mate. I'll risk my marriage just for you", Draco answered sarcastically.

"Excuse me gentlemen", said a short, red haired wizard. "I couldn't help but overhear."

"Sorry, mate. We'll keep it down", Blaise replied.

"No, it isn't that. I'm the owner, and I heard you speak of your desire to have a son." The man placed a bottle of whiskey on the table. "A daily drink of this whiskey for a fortnight will guaranty the next child you sire to be male. It's only five hundred galleons. All money returned if it doesn't work."

"Gringotts notes?" Blaise asked.

The wizard smiled, nodded and handed Blaise the form. Draco placed his hand on his friend's. "Don't waste your money, Zabini. It's not true. Potions like that are banned."

"That is true, Sir. This isn't a potion, but an old Muggle formula."

"Of course, and you have something to sell me to make sure my next child is female?" Draco questioned skeptically.

"I do not. But it is said that American beer, drunk daily, will increase your chances for a girl", the man stated.

Vincent chuckled. "I like that tale."

--

Draco softly climbed the stairs in Black Hall after cleaning up and taking a sobering Potion. He was thankful for the Potion tonight. The smell of Firewhiskey and mead no longer caused Ginny to become ill, so Draco had heavily partaken this evening. It had been a long time since the wizard had drunk so much. And even though the Potion sobered him, it did not prevent the hangover he would have in the morning.

"Tipsy", he softly called. The elf appeared and bowed to her master. "Go to the Manor and collect a Hangover Potion for me. Quietly place it in my bathroom then return to the children at the Manor." The elf bowed again and disappeared.

The blond wizard inaudibly made his way to his bedchambers. If he was lucky, his wife wouldn't mind being waken up for a little fun time. After all, the boys weren't home so there would be no interruptions. He smiled at the happy thought as his hand twisted the doorknob. The smile disappeared at the sight of the empty room. Where could she be?

He hissed, "Parkinson, I bet the bint talked Ginny into going out with the younger witches." Draco made his way to his bathroom. Maybe a shower would help his mood. The wizard couldn't stop the images of his wife sitting with teenage witches who were drunk and pointing out attractive young wizards to her. He trusted his wife but… Well, she didn't need to admire other wizards' bodies.

The wizard removed his shirt and checked out his wonderful physique. His tall frame, slim waist and muscular chest made him physically attractive to many witches although his facial features were slightly feminine. A smile returned to his face at the feeling of two soft hands caressing his chest.

"That's not why I love you", she tenderly stated before kissing him sweetly. He turned and embraced her. The redhead looked in his eyes. "Pansy is very upset with you."

"Well, we're even then. She told me you weren't going out with the younger witches. And here you are, getting home after two a.m."

Ginny smirked at him. He was so cute when he was jealous. "We didn't. I went over to Pansy's. Blaise's mother is staying with them. Mrs. Zabini is quite an interesting witch."

"I don't know if interesting is the right word for her", Draco responded.

"I like her. She is nothing like I thought." Ginny paused and rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "She really loved Blaise's father. The witch still mourns him, and he was the richest of her husbands. There's no way she did anything to harm him."

Draco nodded and hugged his wife. "Mrs. Zabini did love him. She has been married three times since his death and wouldn't take any of their names. Why is Pansy upset with me?"

"Blaise came home pissed. You were supposed to watch him." The blond wizard blushed, and his expression was so like their sons when they had been caught misbehaving, that Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "So, you don't deny it?"

"We got a little carried away, him more then me. I think it was the last pub that did him in. It was in Ireland. The owner conned Blaise into paying five hundred galleons for a bottle of whiskey. Any wizard who drinks it is guarantied to sire a son." He smirked at his wife.

"How could he believe that? All magical potions that affect the sex of a baby have been banned."

He nodded. "It's a Muggle tale." His lips went to her neck, and he started to nibble. "Drinking an American beer every day for six months is rumored to increase my chances of siring a daughter."

"I think we can hold off on that", Ginny teased.

"Did you have fun at the party?" he queried.

"Yes, but I'm glad I didn't go out with the younger witches. Everyone who did, with the exception of Diane, was given a shirt with numerous licorice wands attached to it. They went to the pub and asked wizards to eat a wand off of them."

"Did you bring one of those shirts home? I could go for a couple licorice wands." He raised a sexy brow to his witch.

She patted his shoulder, guided him to a chair in their bedchamber and sat him down. "No, I didn't." With her purse under her arm she walked to her bathroom. "But if you wait right there I'll show you what prize I won, and what I learned."

She kept the door open a crack. Draco couldn't see her, but he knew she was undressing. "You won a gift?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks to the enchantment Hermione showed me which makes her purses bottomless and feather light. I really should clean my purses out from time to time. I had an extra set of clothing in there for Serpens and Leo from when we went to the Harris' party, Thuban's old Quidditch pads, Cam's old blanket, our Quidditch jumpers, those glow in the dark condoms we bought in the States-"

His face paled. "You didn't show everyone those condoms?"

"Yes, I did, and they helped win me this." She walked out of the bathroom in a sexy little green teddy.

Draco smiled and winked before his face turned red. "Where's my baby?" His eyes went up and down his wife's body, which was void of its pregnant bump.

"Your baby is still here." Ginny ran her hands over her tummy. "It's merely an Illusion Charm."

"I admire the way you look, pregnant or not. I want to see you, Ginny, not an illusion." His tone was pleading.

She smiled at her wizard and tugged on one string. Instantly her bump appeared to the great pleasure of the wizard seated in front of her. He made to move to her. "No, Draco. Stay there. I want to show you what I learned tonight. But you have to promise to stay where you are and not touch me until I tell you to. Deal?"

He swallowed hard and nodded as she seductively walked closer to him.

--

The sun shined brightly into the master bedroom from the open curtains of their balcony door wall. Draco sat up on his bed, blankets covering his waist and his bare muscular chest glistening in the light. It wasn't the beauty of the wizard that caught Ginny's attention. It was the tray of her favorite foods that awaited her on her bed side table. He was a thoughtful wizard to those he loved.

He frowned when he caught sight of her in his old stretched out Falcons' jumper. "I preferred the way you looked before you went to the bathroom."

Ginny rolled her eyes as he pulled back the covers for her. He covered her, kissed her check and then using wandless magic placed the tray over her lap.

"Thank you", she said before starting to eat.

"Why did you dress? I wasn't through with you", he seductively whispered.

The witch sighed. "I prefer to dine clothed." A devilish grin crossed her face. "Besides, I quite enjoy having you remove them."

A smile of seer delight graced Draco's face as he rolled onto his side to get closer to his enchanting witch. Ginny teased him by leisurely and tantalizingly licking and mouthing her strawberries. She glanced over at her wizard. He looked like a Hebridean Black dragon about to pounce on and devour his prey. The wicked witch placed the strawberry to his lips and fed her mate.

This simple act was his undoing. He attacked her lips with his own. The wizard was thinking of a graceful way to get rid of the tray, when there was a knock at their bedroom door. Both adults turned.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Cam called. "Uncle Bill wants to see you. He doesn't want to leave us here until he knows you or Mummy is home. The elves told him to go, but he won't."

Ginny looked at the ceiling. "I forgot. Fleur has a family gathering. It must be nine already." The witch started to get up. "Cam sweetie, tell Uncle Bill I'll be right there."

Draco placed his hand on her arm. "I'll handle it." He grabbed his boxers from the floor and placed them on.

A knock came from the door again. "May I please come in?"

The redhead looked up to see her husband enter his dressing room. "Of course, sweetie." Ginny removed the locking charm allowing him access. Cam and Thuban came busting into the room and over to their mother. Thuban stood next to the bed and hugged and kissed her. Cam climbed on the bed, sat next to her, hugged and kissed her. Both of the boys removed a slice of bacon from her tray and nibbled on it.

The older boy eyed the room taking in its messy appearance. His parents' had clothing sprawled on the floor. He turned his nose up in annoyance. "Blimey, this ain't fair. I have to pick my room up-"

"When you're an adult you can do as you please. Until then, you'll do as you're told", Draco informed his eldest as he put on his socks. The wizard's tone softened as he addressed his wife. "Love, Mother was fairly upset that I didn't drop off Thuban and Cam last night. I was thinking of Flooing her and seeing if she'd watch them until two."

The six-year-old blond hurried off the bed. "I want to go to Grandmother's. Please Mummy?" Cam pleaded.

Thuban shook his head. "You don't have to ask, Cam. Dad wants us out of here." The white blond boy giggled as he saw his father stifle a yawn. "He needs a nap."

--

Thuban and Cam stood by the hedges at the front of the Manor, making sure that they were out of sight of the elves and the iron entry gate. Thuban muttered a phrase and a silver glow appeared around three bushes.

Cam gave his brother a concerned gaze. "Are you sure it worked? What if we get caught? Grandfather will redden our bottoms if we're found outside the Manor grounds."

The older boy threw a Quaffle over the hedge. "I'm pretty sure I removed the wards. In case it didn't work, we'll say we went after the Quaffle. He won't spank us for that. Let's hurry before one of the elves spots us." Thuban crawled through the small hole in the hedges. Cam was close behind him. They waited for a few moments, and when Lucius didn't appear, Thuban started for the road.

A tall and wide pile of dirt sat across the road from the Manor. Thuban put one foot on the Muggle road before Cam touched his brother's arm. "We're not allowed to cross roads."

"We're not allowed off the Manor grounds either." Thuban pulled his arm away. "Do you want to see what's going on over there or not?" The older boy crossed the road before turning around and sneering at his brother. "Are you coming or are you going back and playing with our _baby_ brothers?"

After taking a deep breath and collecting his courage, Cam crossed the road. The two little wizards climbed the dirt hill. Once on top, they saw the construction of a large house. They sat on the man made hill and observed the building. "It's wizard made", Thuban stated.

"How do you know that?" Cam inquired.

"Can't you feel the magic?"

"You're just guessing," Cam replied.

Thuban started down the hill. "I can feel magic all around this place. I taught you to feel wards, didn't I?" The boy paused. "Well if you really focus, you can feel all kinds of magic. That's why it feels better for us to be in wizarding places instead of Muggle places. Doesn't it feel like something is missing when Mummy takes us to the Muggle park with Mrs. Potter?"

"It feels different because we have to remember not to use magic. And Mummy said to call her Aunt Hermione."

The older boy made a face. "She isn't our aunt."

"Call her what you want, it's your bottom", Cam replied as he followed his brother. He glanced back at the Manor. "We should get back before Grandmother or Grandfather finds out we're missing."

"Let's investigate a little more." Thuban motioned for Cam to follow.

To their surprise two boys came running from behind the building. "We're going to play on the hill, Mom", said the black haired boy with an American accent. He immediately spotted the Malfoy brothers and ran towards them. "Hi, I'm Alex. This is my cousin, Peter. We just moved in our new house, and he's visiting us. Do you live in the manor across the street?"

"There's not a house over there. It's just an old messy ugly field with an ugly gate", Peter snorted.

Alex smiled. "He's a Muggle. My mom's a Muggleborn. My dad's a pureblood. We used to live in Boston. That's in the United States. I was born there. What's it like inside your house? My dad says it's likely an old wizarding home because of all the enchantments around it. My dad wanted anti-Muggle charms, but Mom's family wouldn't be able to visit then."

Cam pointed at the house. "That's done?"

"It's a charm. Because Muggles can see it, we have to make it look like it's being built at their speed. I like your peacocks. We used to summer in the Hamptons. Lots of people there have peacocks running around their lawns, but I've never seen so many white ones."

The Malfoy brothers stared at Alex for a moment. "Do you always talk so much?" Cam asked.

Peter laughed, "He's a motor mouth."

"So, do you live in the manor?" Alex inquired again.

"Our grandparents live there", Cam replied. "I'm Cam, and this is my brother Thuban."

"Thuban", Peter made a face. "What kind of name is that?"

"It's a great name", Thuban growled. "It's better than having a common name like _Peter_."

"I like it", Alex interjected. "We were going to play King of the Hill. Do you want to play with us?"

"How do you play?" Thuban questioned.

"It's real easy. We race to the top of the hill. Then you push each other down the hill because only one of us can be on top and be the king", Alex directed.

"Sounds like fun", Thuban shouted as he raced up the hill. All thoughts of returning to the manor left the Malfoy brothers' minds as they played this new game with their friends.

An hour later, the sun sat high in the sky, warming the late November air. There seemed no end to the game as the four boys covered with dirt repeatedly pushed and pulled on each other.

"Peter! Alex! It's time for lunch", a soft, sweet, female voice called. The play stopped as all eyes went to the black haired witch at the bottom of the hill. "Who are your friends?"

"Cam and Thuban. Their grandparents live in the manor. They're wizards too."

Thuban nodded at the witch. "We need to get going." He started for the road.

"Wait. I should walk you home. You look far too young to be crossing Muggle roads by yourselves."

"We're allowed", Thuban lied.

"Even so, I wouldn't feel right." She walked up to the Malfoy brothers. "You should have a cleaning charm too. Do you mind?" The witch lifted her wand.

Thuban quickly assessed the situation. If they ran from the witch, she would surely go to the Manor gates and inform his grandparents that he and Cam had been across the road. They were caught. The best thing to do was to allow her to clean them up. At least then Grandmother won't be upset because they were filthy.

"Alex! Peter! Go back to the house. I'll be there shortly." The witch took the hands of the Malfoys in hers and led them across the road. "Would I be right at assuming you shouldn't be across the road?"

"We're not to leave the Manor grounds", Cam informed her.

The witch smiled. "I see. How do we get inside the gates?"

"They will open for us."

As the group neared the gates, the iron bars changed to eyes and a mouth. They bowed to Thuban, opened and spoke. "Welcome home, young Master Thuban. The Manor has been on full alert searching for you and Cygnus."

Two pops rang through the air. Narcissa collected both boys into her arms, hugging them joyfully and not noticing the black haired witch.

"We didn't let them out, Master", the gates informed Lucius.

"Thank Circe you're alright! I was so frightened that some evil fate had befallen you. Where have you been?" Narcissa inquired.

"We only wanted to see the house across the road", Cam whispered.

Narcissa backed away. "You left the grounds and crossed the road?" Her sweet, caring tone turned to anger.

"I looked both ways before crossing." Thuban removed a coin from his pocket. "And I made sure I had Grandfather's coin. I would have rubbed it if-"

"You disobeyed my rules, Thuban. In doing so you caused your Grandmother great distress. There is no excuse for your actions", Lucius' tone showed no sign of emotion.

"I'm sorry, Grandmother." Thuban turned to him. Although the older wizard's features were schooled, the boy could still see that Lucius wanted nothing more than to hug the boys also, happy in the knowledge that they were safe.

The black haired witch spoke. "I just noticed them in the yard a few moments ago. I would have brought them back sooner had I seen them."

Lucius and Narcissa noticed the witch for the first time. A look of surprise quickly crossed Lucius' face. Narcissa seemed to be taking in the witch's appearance as if she had seen the witch somewhere before. The woman offered her hand. "I'm Maisie Kemps. We just moved in yesterday."

Narcissa pressed on her best society smile. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Kemps. This is my husband, Lucius Malfoy and I'm Narcissa. Thank you for bringing my grandsons home."

"It was no problem. I have boys myself, exploring is part of their nature. I must be going. I have lunch on the table." She nodded at the Malfoys. "They will likely need a bath. The boys were playing on the dirt hill. A cleaning charm can only do so much. Goodbye Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy, I'm sure I'll see you at Mrs. Parkinson's garden party on Monday."

Maisie walked outside the gates and they closed behind her. Narcissa cast a silencing charm before speaking. "I should take my wand to your bottoms right here and now. You had no idea who those people were. What would you have done if they were criminals and decided to kidnap you?"

"It's my fault Grandmother", Thuban started. "I made Cam come with me. I didn't think. I'm sorry."

"How did you get out?" Lucius demanded.

"I removed the wards on the hedge and climbed through", Thuban stated.

"What enticed you to do that?" Lucius asked, raising a brow.

"I wanted to know if it was Muggles or wizards building over there. It's a wizarding family. They have-"

"The wizard developed the Sonic line of racing brooms in America and has come to Britain to open a factory. He has two sons and one daughter. His daughter is ten; his sons are eight and two." Lucius placed a hand on Thuban's shoulder. "You only needed to ask me, Thuban."

"Sorry, Grandfather."

"How long have you been able to remove wards?" Lucius questioned.

"Your boundary wards were pretty hard. Today was the first time it worked. All of us but Leo can remove our bedchamber wards. Mum and Dad don't even use them on us anymore."

Lucius could not hide the prideful smile that graced his face. Thuban's magical ability was outstanding. Draco had been ten before he could eradicate wards. He stoned his features before turning to the boy. "Nevertheless, you know you are to stay on the Manor grounds. You and your brother's absence caused your Grandmother enormous unease. We will be discussing your actions in my study."

"I didn't mean to upset anyone. I'm sorry", Thuban's tone was sincere.

"Sorry that you've been caught", Lucius replied. "My study-"

"They need baths first, Lucius," Narcissa turned up her nose. "Playing in the dirt like commoners, how-"

"They're boys, Dearest. Dirt attracts them. Baths first would be best." The wizard eyed his grandsons. "It will be much easier to clean them while they are still able to sit on their bottoms. We'll bathe them, then Floo Draco."

Thuban swallowed hard. "You don't need to Floo Dad."

A wicked smirk crossed Lucius' face. "Wouldn't it be easier to explain your behavior only once?"

"You know it isn't", Thuban muttered to the floor.

"Thuban?" Lucius asked. "I would like an answer to my question."

It wasn't fair when his dad and grandfather ganged up on him. There was no way in talking himself into a lesser punishment with the two of them. Thuban looked up at his grandfather. "I… well, I… I'm sorry."

--

Draco strode to the fireplace in his family parlor, wondering what type of trouble his sons had gotten into at the Manor. That would be the only reason his father would be Flooing him only thirty minutes before he was to collect his children. He sat in front of the fire and spoke to Lucius' floating head.

"Cygnus and Thuban got filthy."

"Father?" Draco cut off.

Lucius sighed. "Listen, and do not interrupt." He paused. "The older boys were in need of a bath. As your mother helped Cygnus remove his shirt, she found a number of blue blisters."

"They weren't there yesterday", Draco replied.

The older wizard nodded. "We Flooed the boys' Healer. It's Blaue Blasen. They all have it, except Thuban. You can only get it once."

"If I remember correctly, it lasts for three to five days. They'll run a low fever, get the blue blisters all over their bodies and be very itchy. It's no more dangerous than the common cold if you take the potion", Draco stated.

"Correct, Severus is making it as we speak." Lucius paused. "Your mother thinks we should keep the boys at the Manor."

"It would be best for Cam, Serpens and Leo. But I will collect Thuban. He doesn't need to remain there. I'll be over soon to collect him." Draco turned from the fire and walked into the foyer where he saw Ginny.

The redhead kissed his cheek. "I'm ready. Let's go pick up the boys."

"Ginny, they have Blaue Blasen. I think you should Floo your mid-witch."

She nodded and walked towards the family parlor.

--

Thuban sat quietly on a tall stool in the back of Lucius' Potions lab. He moved his head from side to side to get a better view of what Snape was doing. When the Potion turned a purplish-brown color, Snape announced it was done and placed it into a number of bottles.

"May I get off the stool now?" Thuban asked. "I was really good, wasn't I? You said if I was, I could help make the anti-itching cream."

Lucius turned to his long time friend. Snape nodded. "Come, Thuban."

The little wizard approached the men. "The fresher the Potion, the better it works, right?"

"Yes, Thuban", Snape replied.

"After you added the ginger root, you stirred twice to the left and three times to the right. Is that important?" Thuban questioned.

"Yes it was, Thuban", Snape replied again.

"Behave yourself, Thuban", Lucius ordered.

"I will, Grandfather."

Lucius left the room, grinning at the sound of Thuban inquiring how the Potion they had completed was made. The wizard found himself moments later outside one of the larger guest rooms. They had decided to use this room because of its size. It would be easier to care for the boys if they were in one room, and this room easily fit three beds.

Leo was the first to notice his grandfather. He also noticed what Lucius was carrying. The toddler, who would normally run towards Lucius, tried to make himself disappear into the corner. Cam clung to Narcissa, pleading with her that he didn't need any Potion. Serpens sat up in the bed, remembering what Thuban had told him.

"If I take my Potion, may I have a Sugar Quill?" the four-year-old asked.

The older wizard removed the treat from his pocket. Serpens drank the Potion, then instantly placed the treat in his mouth. Cam easily took his Potion for a treat also. Leo was not that easy, and it pained Lucius to force his sweet little baby into taking the horribly tasting potion. He was quite distressed when they left the sleeping boys moments later.

Narcissa caressed his arm as they walked to the family parlor to unwind. Relaxation wasn't what the couple got. The loud voices of their son and daughter-in-law rang off the hallway walls. Lucius cleared his throat when he entered the room to no avail. The wizard then raised his voice. "May I be of assistance, Draco?"

"NO!" Draco hissed. "I can handle my own wife."

"Handle! That's the problem. You are always trying to handle me", Ginny shouted.

"Ginevra, don't you dare try to change the subject. We were discussing your inability to listen", Draco countered.

Snape and Thuban stepped up next to Lucius and Narcissa. The blonde witch placed her hand on the boy's shoulder. "Thuban, go to the playroom." She turned to her husband. "Try again to stop them, Lucius."

The boy eyed his parents and then smiled at his grandmother. "They're almost done. If we interrupt, it will only take longer." He turned to Lucius. "I helped make the cream. I did well, didn't I Professor Snape?"

"Not now, Thuban", Lucius stated.

"Lucius, please", Narcissa beseeched.

"They're almost done", Thuban firmly stated.

"Thuban go to playroom", Narcissa ordered.

"Grandmother, I don't mean to be rude, but if you bother them now, they will fight even longer. I can tell they're almost done."

"Thuban, you don't even know what they are arguing about", Lucius interjected.

The little wizard looked at his parents again. "They're fighting over something to do with Mum's health or safety, or us kids' health or safety. That's the only time Dad is that determined and un… in… inflexible." Thuban beamed at his ability to come up with the correct word. "Inflexible, that's the right word, right?"

Narcissa merely nodded.

"The louder Mum yells at him, the more unsure she is of her", he paused, "position. Grandpa says Mum's just like Grandma, sometimes you have to force her to see the right point." The group's focus went back to the young couple.

"I need to take care of my sick children. They aren't staying here. I'm taking them home. There is no reason-"

"Ginevra!" Draco all but shouted. "Were you not listening to Sarah?"

"You're overstating her concern, Draco!"

"Ginevra Molly Malfoy, Sarah advised you that continuous exposure to Blaue Blasen could cause problems with the baby's development", Draco stated.

"There are no recorded cases where a mother or the baby she was carrying was affected by the illness while caring for another child", Ginny shouted. "If you don't remember, I cared for Thuban while he had Blaue Blasen, and I was eight months pregnant with Cam at the time."

"We didn't know any better back then. If you remember, your mother and mine were both on vacation at the time, and they were quite upset when they found out. We were lucky and you were further along in your pregnancy."

"There is no danger. I'm going to see the boys", she screamed as she started to walk away from him.

He gently took her arm and then spat at an elf "Get me a Pensieve!" He placed his wand to his temple. "We'll just review what Sarah said."

Ginny's eyes opened wide. "Don't be silly. I remember-"

"I think we should review it. It seems to me we heard different things", he softly stated.

The redhead leaned her head on his chest as tears fell from her eyes. "How do I not care for my sick children? Is this new baby more important than the three of them?"

"It's alright, Gin. You're not choosing. We have to do what's best for all of our children. Sometimes those choices aren't easy."

"They're all my babies", she whispered.

"They will understand. None of them would want you to endanger the baby's health to visit them." The young couple embraced.

--

Thuban pushed himself from the front of the tub to the back quickly. The little wizard finally got a good rhythm going. The large wave he had created was only seconds from crashing down on him and sending water everywhere, when it disappeared before his eyes. "Daddy!"

Draco put his wand away and eyed his son. "You're to be washing up." He rolled up his shelves, headed for the boy, gathered up a bar of soap and a wash cloth. Soaping up the cloth, the man started to scrub the boy's back.

"Are my brothers going to be O.K.?"

"Yes, Thuban. It's like they have a cold, but it could hurt the baby inside Mummy. That's why they are staying at the Manor", Draco informed the boy.

Beaming, the little wizard moved excitedly, knocking the soap into the tub. "I get you and Mummy all to myself for the next five days!"

His father messed his hair. "I'll be visiting your brothers. But when I'm home, it will only be the three of us." Draco scanned for the soap. "Now, where did it go?"

Thuban put his head under the water like he was diving. When he emerged, he smiled and showed his father the soap, then sang.

"Oh I wish I were a little bar of soap,  
Bar of soap  
Oh I wish I were a little bar of soap,  
Bar of soap  
For I'd slippy and I'd slidy  
Over everybody's hidey  
Oh I wish I were a little bar of soap"

Draco tickled the boy and removed the soap. Looking the boy in the eyes, he sang. 

"Oh I wish I were a little mosquito,  
Little mosquito  
Oh I wish I were a little mosquito,  
Little mosquito  
For I'd nippy and I bity  
Under everybody's nightie  
Oh I wish I were a little mosquito"

The wizard pretended to bite the boy's arm, causing him to giggle. 

"Oh I wish I were a little bottle of pop,  
Bottle of pop  
Oh I wish I were a little bottle of pop,  
Bottle of pop  
For I'd go down with a slurp  
And I'd come up with a burp  
Oh I wish I were a little bottle of pop"

Thuban sang, burping after he said the word burp. He giggled madly. "Uncle Fred can burp really loud, but he says Mummy can burp louder.

"Don't believe anything you twin uncles tell you", Ginny said from the doorway.

"How loud can you burp, Mummy? Show me."

Ginny avoided the question, looking behind the boy's ears. "Goodness, Thuban. How did you get so dirty?"

"Playing on the dirt hill."

"What dirt hill? There isn't one at the Man-" She put her hands on her hips. "Thuban Charles Malfoy, did you leave the Manor grounds and cross that road?"

He looked down at the water.

The witch turned to her husband. "I told you! I told you!"

"Ginny, calm down." Draco left the side of the tub and collected his wife into his arms. She was going to explode soon if he didn't do something.

"I told you he was testing the boundary wards. We should have told your parents. Merlin, he could have-" She started to cry, and he pulled her into his chest.

"It's alright. He's alright." The wizard turned to the boy. "Did you leave the Manor grounds?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I just wanted to see what was going on over there."

"How did your Grandfather punish you?" Draco asked.

"He… He…" Thuban thought about lying, but Lucius would surely tell his father the whole truth in the next couple of days. "He found the blisters on Cam and forgot about us being bad."

"Cam left the grounds too?" Ginny questioned. Thuban nodded. "I've told you time and time again how dangerous Muggle roads are. You could have been killed!"

"Grandmother said that", Thuban answered.

Draco sat down next to the tub and started cleaning the boy again. "Let's finish cleaning you up, mate. Then we'll discuss your behavior."

Mixed feelings ran through the wizard as he bathed his eldest son. He was so proud of the boy's magical abilities, yet they caused so many problems.

--


	18. Chapter 18

Decision Made Or An Emotional Wreck?

--

Ginny was furious as she made her way down the Ministry hallway. The more research she did for her campaign, the more she wondered what century she was living in. Mr. Vorspannung, the wizard she had just met with, was an acute chauvinist. Sadly, he was the head of the Magical Employment Department. Wrongfully discharged witches, Muggleborns and half breeds would get no help from his staff. In addition, the uppity wizard spoke to Ginny as if she was merely a messenger for Draco or Lucius. Like many, he thought one of the Malfoy wizards were behind her running for office.

Lost in her thoughts, Ginny turned the corner without looking. The frustrated redhead collided into an equally bothered, bushy haired witch. "I'm sorry", Ginny politely exclaimed.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't looking", the second witch replied before the two made eye contract.

The old friends sniggered after evaluating each other's expression. "So, which Ministry official have you been meeting with?" Ginny asked.

Hermione groaned, "The education board. They were seriously thinking of closing down the new primary school because of a small outbreak of Blaue Blasen. The number of closed-minded codgers in this building is astonishing. I thought things had changed, but they haven't." She paused. "In this day and age, how can anyone believe school is dangerous? Yes, children contracted more colds in their first year of school. However, that is merely because it's the first time they're in contact with large groups." Her emotions caused Hermione's voice to squeak. She paused to regain control.

"I presented numerous research papers proving that exposure to common illness early in life actually strengthened the immune system. They wouldn't look at them because they **w**ere written by Muggles."

"Obstinate old fools", Ginny retorted, although she didn't agree with her friend's use of Muggles' studies. Hermione believed the only difference between Muggles and wizards was the ability to perform magic. Ginny thought there was more, after all Muggles couldn't get Blaue Blasen or many other common wizarding illnesses. In Ginny's opinion, one shouldn't assume that what's true for Muggles was true for wizards. Plus after living in the wizarding world for seventeen years, Hermione should know that few would view Muggle research as relative.

"Closing the school won't stop outbreaks. There was one when Thuban was a baby. He contracted it at a Tea party Narcissa took him to. The only difference is this time the illness spread quickly", Ginny informed her friend. "They're not going to close the school?"

The Muggleborn witch shook her head. "They listened to Madam Pomfrey. She convinced them the problem was the lack of a notification system. The first child came down with it Monday, but many children like yours and mine didn't show signs until Saturday. The Ministry is going to employ a Healer at the school. When a child is ill, the Healer will visit them. Plus they are providing funding for time related brewing potions like the Blaue Blasen antidote."

The redhead gave her friend a puzzled stared. "Why is funding needed?"

"Ginny", Hermione sighed. "You have to remember how expensive freshly brewed potions are. I know money isn't a prob-"

Confusion raced through the mother of four's mind before understanding entered it. "My parents never paid for anything but the potion ingredients. My uncle brewed our potions. Severus-", hearing this name roll off her tongue surprised even Ginny. However, she realized for the first time how helpful the man had been to her family, so it was fitting. "Severus has never charged us for his time."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have- Well, fresh potions are expensive, and with Blaue Blasen the fresher, the better it works. If all the children had been given the Potion last Tuesday, there wouldn't have been an outbreak."

"It sounds like everything is worked out then." Ginny paused. "Although potion expenses should be looked into for the rest of the wizarding community."

Hermione smiled proudly. "Walden has it as one of his running points. They should be funded by the government." She motioned for her friend to walk to the lifts. "Who had you all worked up?"

As Ginny stepped forward, a Manor house elf appeared. "Excuses Misses. You must eat now."

The expectant witch turned to Hermione. "Do you have time for tea?"

"Of course."

The witches entered an empty lift. "We'll go to the Muggle Café across the street." Ginny smiled at her friend. "You can inform Draco that I'm eating", she informed the elf.

"Misses. Sumtin must see Misses eat."

Ginny exhaled loudly. "I've lost a little weight. My Midwitch ordered me to eat every two hours. Having an elf ensure I do so was my and Draco's comprise. He wanted to inform my mum."



Hermione giggled. "Slytherins, they don't play fair."

"No, they don't. If Mum knew, she'd be chasing me around with food all day." Ginny shuddered at the thought. "I can count on you to keep this little piece of information from her?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. But only because I'm sure Malfoy is looking after your health."

Ginny cocked a brow. "You're trusting Draco Malfoy! Sweet Merlin! What will happen next?"

"Well, if Walden is elected to Parliament, rights for elves, half breeds, Squibs and others." The bushy haired witch beamed at the thought.

The witches made their way to the café. Once their tea was served, the conversation turned to their children.

"I'm on the mirror with Cam, Leo, Serpens or Narcissa constantly. But it's not the same as being there. These have been the longest three days of my life. They should be home on Friday, so I don't have that much longer to go." Ginny told her friend. "At least they get to see Draco. He has breakfast and lunch with them. After we put Thuban to bed, he goes to the Manor and tucks the others in. I can only imagine how behind he is at the office with all the time he has taken off lately. How is it going with the twins? Mum said they were covered with blisters, but they haven't had a fever."

"Everything's going well. Molly's been great help. McGonagall's covered my classes for the week. This is the first time I've had a break from them." Hermione looked sheepish, afraid to convey her thoughts. "And I'm enjoying the time away", she muttered.

Ginny tittered, "Sick children are tiresome. Narcissa has the house elves helping, and she still calls Lucius home early."

"Molly never needs a break."

The redhead grinned. "Mum's just one of those witches that were born to stay home with children. She can handle anything when it comes to them." Ginny took a drink of her tea. "Don't get me wrong, Narcissa is wonderful with the boys, but arranging social events is her specialty."

"Some witches are better mothers than others", Hermione stated sadly.

"I wouldn't call it better, Hermione." Ginny touched her friend's hand supportively. "Just different." They sat quietly for a time. "It was my meeting with Mr. Vorspannung that upset me. With wizards like him and Frobisher in office, nothing will change. We can pass all the laws we want. Those men won't enforce them."



"The only good thing that can be said for those men is they can't be bribed", Hermione offered.

"I thought Shacklebolt had eliminated that type of corruption. Lucius wouldn't be having so many business problems if it was occurring." Ginny sighed. "I don't support it, and I'd kick Draco out of the house if he was involved. However, we all know Lucius."

"It's still happening. Percy is watching Malfoy International too closely for anyone to get involved with Lucius."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I thought he was over that."

"He's not after the Malfoys, Ginny. Percy doesn't want anyone to think he's doing favors for his family. He keeps a close eye on Weasley Wizard Wheezes too."

"Gin, love", Draco's voice came from the inside of Ginny's purse.

The witch looked down wondering what to do. Hermione leaned across the table whispered a charm and then to her friend. "The mirror looks like a Muggle cell phone now. You can use it here without worry."

Putting her hand in the purse, she removed a strange looking item. There was a small screen, which Draco appeared on. Below that were twelve buttons with numbers and letters on them. "Hello. Didn't Sumtin tell you I was having tea?"

"I was told. I think our baby needs a little more than a small fruit plate", he scolded before his tone changed to playful. "It isn't why I mirrored. I need you to come home. I have a surprise for you."

"I can't come. After I finish here, I'm helping decorate Thuban's classroom for the holiday."

The wizard frowned. "You have to come home and see my surprise."

Ginny shook her head. "I promised Thuban. He'll be waiting for me."

"I'll go."

She grinned. "You're going to help three other mothers cut out snowflakes and snowmen while two dozen seven and eight year olds question your every move?"

"Are you questioning my abilities?" He asked pompously. "I've had outstanding Origami skills since I was nine. You've got to come home, Ginny. At least for a couple of minutes."

"I'm having tea with Hermione", Ginny started.

"Bring Granger along. Come on, Love. Please." The wizard gave his wife his best pleading look.

She rolled her eyes. "You won't leave me alone until I do."

"You know me too well. See you soon."

"I need to get home anyway, Ginny. It was great seeing you. When the children are better, I'll Floo."

They made their way to an empty alley and Disapparated. As soon as Ginny landed in the foyer of Black Hall, she felt three sets of little arms grab her legs.

"Mummy!" her three youngest sons cried as they clinged to the witch. Ginny bent down and opened her arms to the boys.

"We're all better, Mummy, but the Healer said I shouldn't go to school until Monday", Cam announced.

"I checked with Sarah before I brought them home. They aren't contagious. They only need a day or two to get back their strength. I'll leave you to enjoy your surprise", Draco said with a smirk.

"Thuban." Ginny stated. "I promised. I'm due there in twenty minutes."

"I'll go. He's wanted me to show him how to make my birds for months. No time like the present. I'll just stop by the office first and let them know."

She kissed his cheek. "If he's upset, let me know right away."

"He won't be. Mothers work at the school all the time. How many boys have had a father come?"

"You'll come to my class when I go back, right, Daddy?" Cam asked.

Ginny smirked. The wizard didn't understand what he had gotten himself into. Draco ruffled his second born's hair. "Of course, mate. Next time your teacher needs help in class, I'm there." He placed a quiet kiss on each of his sons' cheeks. "You be good for Mummy." With a soft pop he disappeared.

"Looks like it's just us, boys. What should we do?" Ginny inquired.

Cam shook his head. "Your workers are in your office."



Ginny sighed and headed for the office with her sons. She needed to convey her meeting with Mr. Vorspannung to her staff. _Why had she decided to do this? Being a mother had been enough for her for the last seven years. If there was only someway she could be in two places at once._

The witch changed directions. "Let's make a stop in Daddy's study, boys, I need the Pensieve."

--

"Flying doesn't take that much energy. Please, Uncle Denny, let's go for a quick flight", Sirius pleaded.

The wizard chuckled. "It's early December, and we're in Scotland. It's far too cold to fly even if you were fully recovered." He started across the hallway to Harriet's room.

The little boy sat up in his bed. "You could take us to the south of France this weekend. It's warm enough there to fly. We'll be all better by then."

Walden reentered the room and tucked the boy back into bed. "Lie down for me, mate."

"A holiday will make Harriet and me all better."

"Be a good boy, and take a nap for me, now. We'll talk later", Walden responded as he placed the blankets around Sirius.

"Harriet, we're going to France this weekend!" Sirius yelled.

"We're going to Grandmummy Madenly's! Yea!" Harriet replied.

The wizard's feelings were mixed. While he didn't like Sirius' tactics, he was overjoyed that the children had taken to his family so well. "I never said we were going on holiday", he announced loud enough for Harriet to hear. "You need to get some rest, young man."

Walden walked across the hall into Harriet's room. "You need your rest too."

"Are you going to marry my mummy?" she bluntly asked.

"What?" Walden replied wide-eyed, shock clearly displayed on his face.

"You love all of us, and we love you. So when are you going to marry my mummy? We want you to be our daddy."

Bewildered, he sat in a chair. Never would he have expected this. Harriet was her mother's daughter, direct and to the point. How was he going to reply to this? He had 

already asked Hermione. She had the ring. But they had decided not to tell anyone until after Christmas.

"Well", she repeated. "Are you going to marry us?"

"Harriet!" Hermione scolded.

The little witch ignored her scolding. "Mummy, you're home."

"And you should be napping." Hermione tucked her daughter in. "Now go to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too, Mummy." Harriet smiled at Denny, "And I love you."

He kissed the girl's forehead. "Love you, have a nice nap." Walden placed an arm around Hermione's waist and started out the room.

"I'll see you soon", Harriet stated loudly before whispering, "Daddy."

Hermione kissed her wizard's cheek as they walked down the hallway. "I'm sorry about that."

Walden smiled. "Well, at least we know they'll be happy about our announcement at Christmas, unless you want to tell them sooner?"

Her face glowed with happiness. "Christmas is only a few weeks away. And the new house won't be ready until then. I like your idea of telling them while we celebrate our first Christmas in our first home together."

"Alright." Walden grinned at her. "What do you think about going to France on Christmas Eve and get the deed done? I don't think they need six months to get used to the idea of us being married."

She smacked his bottom playfully. "Your mother would skin us. She's looking forward to a big wedding." Hermione placed her head on his shoulder. "I'd like to do it differently this time."

"June it is then, Love."

--

Thuban walked into his father's dressing room and looked up at the top shelf in the far corner. He smiled when he saw the blue eyes amongst the clothing. "Come here, Princess."

"She's back to hiding in my dressing room?" Draco questioned from behind the boy.

"Dad, you're home early." Thuban hugged his father then went back to the small kitten. The little wizard put out his arms and it jumped in. He patted the animal lovingly as he spoke to his father. "Of course she's back to hiding. Leo's home. No matter how hard Mum and I try to teach him how to carry her, he's still too rough."

Draco patted the cat as he walked past his son. He selected casual clothes and started to change. "Why aren't you playing with your brothers? You haven't seen them for a few days."

"They're pests", Thuban snorted. "Leo and Serpens had already gotten into my things before I got home from school. Cam keeps teasing me because he doesn't have to go to school tomorrow."

"I would have happily put up with those little annoyances. It was lonely being an only child", Draco informed the boy.

Thuban rolled his eyes at his father. "Dad, I don't need the 'Be grateful you're not an only child' speech." The boy jumped onto the bed with the kitten in hand. He lied down, cuddled the animal and received a loving purr. "I love my brothers. I just don't like them very much right now. I decided to give myself a time out before I lost control of the short temper I inherited from Mum."

"A self time-out?" Draco lied down next to his eldest. "Is that what we're calling relaxing and cuddling something you love?" The wizard placed one arm loving across the boy's back and patted the kitten with another.

"Yep", Thuban beamed. "It calms you down really quick too." The boy nuzzled closer to his father. "Thanks for coming to my class today. All my mates thought you were the greatest. It's the first time a dad ever helped."

"You're welcome. I had fun. Remind the blokes not to fly the birds in class. Your teacher's likely to never allow me in class again if flying paper birds start to fill her classroom."

"I'll remind them, Daddy."

"Thuban! Thuban!" Ginny's voice rang down the hall.

The boy looked at the clock and muffled a groan of disappointment before kissing his father's cheek. "I'll see you later. Grandmother must be here. She's taking me to my piano lesson." He was out of the room before Draco could reply. "Dad's home", the boy informed his mother.

It was only moments before Ginny was in the doorway smiling at her wizard. "Hello, sweetheart. Thuban caught you before you could get to your study?" She knew he had 

come home to complete work in his study because Draco hadn't sought out his family before changing.

"He was hiding from his brothers."

The witch sighed. "He hadn't been home ten minutes before he was fighting with them. I thought it was because I stayed home with them instead of going to his class. But when we were having his after school snack, he couldn't stop talking about his day with you."

Ginny lied down and hugged her husband. "According to Fleur you spent half your time fascinating the little wizards with your Origami skills and the other half of your time charming the little witches. I have a large number of rivals for your affection now."

"I was trying to help Thuban and Gabe get a girlfriend." He frowned. "I think they both take after the Weasel, they find girls _yucky_ still."

"Not all girls", she replied. "Girls who like to play rough games and can fly are fun." Ginny placed her head on his chest. "How far behind are you?"

"Extremely." Draco kissed her forehead. "I've got eight hours of work left tonight. Father's behind also, we'll be spending Sunday in the office. I'm sorry, Sweetheart."

"It's alright. I knew this was coming. I'll have all Saturday with you at Greg's wedding."

He nodded and in a melancholic tone informed her, "Greg Flooed today. They've decided to invite spouses to the rehearsal dinner."

She looked at him questioningly. "That's good news, isn't it?"

"Yes", he smiled. "It's Serpens, Leo and Cam. We're still planning on having your parents watch them Saturday?"

"I think it's best. Don't you? They still need-"

"I agree." He sighed. "That's why I'm a little down. Between work and the wedding, I'll have little if any time with them in the next four days."

Ginny kissed him, then prodded Draco to get up. "Come on. If you get working now, you'll have time to read them a bedtime story."

--

"She's Greggy and Gary's mum now, isn't she?" Thuban asked Ginny as Greg and Diane passed them.

"Yes, sweetie, she is."

"So, they have two mums and two dads?"

Ginny hugged her son. "Yes, sweetie", she whispered. "We need to be quiet until the entire wedding party has exited."

Thuban nodded. The little boy had been wonderful through the wedding. He sat up straight and was quiet the entire ceremony. Ginny was amazed by her son. She kissed his forehead. "You're a good boy, Thuban. Mummy is so proud of you."

A flood of emotions raced through the witch. Her week had been full of highs and lows. The boys got ill and she couldn't be with them. They came home and she put work on hold for a day. That day turned into two, then three. She didn't want to work on her campaign. The Ministry had too many problems. Was she running away because it was getting too difficult?

Lost in her thoughts, Ginny was unaware of the tears in her eyes. "Ginny. Gin Love", Draco whispered as he approached.

She looked up in time to stop her concerned husband from leaving the procession. The witch pointed at her belly and mouthed 'I'm fine. Pregnancy tears.' Ginny quickly dried her eyes.

"It's OK, Mummy. Lots of witches are crying." Thuban hugged her.

"That's a good man, Thuban", Blaise, who was the last groomsman, whispered as he walked past the pair. "Take care of our Ginbug."

As soon as Blaise exited the hall, Thuban turned to Ginny. "Why does this baby make you cry more?"

"Don't worry, sweetie. Having a baby makes Mummy weepy."

The boy shook his head. "You didn't cry this much when you were growing Leo. I don't understand. Dad loves you more now. You should cry less."

"I'm crying more tears of joy", Ginny replied. She knew it wasn't the truth. On second thought, maybe it was. After all it was the freedom of choice that was causing her internal conflict.

"I thought joy tears only happened when you laugh too hard."

Ginny smiled at the boy. "That's only one type." She noticed the wedding hall was nearly empty. "We should go to the reception now." They easily walked down the empty aisle and down the hallway to the reception.



It looked as if they were entering a Crystal Ice Palace as they crossed the threshold. The large hall walls were adorned with snowflakes that sparkled and glittered. Icicle chandlers were hanging from the ceiling. Ginny was surprised at the beauty in the three simple colors Diane had chosen for her wedding. Who would have thought that ice blue, silver and white could be so spectacular?

The crowd seemed to engulf them as they entered. Many people nodded a hello. Ginny placed her hand on Thuban's shoulder, fretful she might lose the boy, as she scanned the room for the platinum blond hair of her husband. The witch quickly spotted Lucius to her left. It wasn't until a large group moved on her right that she spotted her husband.

"There's Daddy." Ginny took hold of Thuban's hand. Draco was standing by a second set of entry doors looking for his family.

"Grandfather's right there." Thuban pointed to his left. "I haven't seen him all week. I want to talk to him."

"After we meet up with Daddy, sweetheart."

Thuban yanked his hand away forcefully. "I'll go to Grandfather. You go to Dad."

"It's too crowded at the moment, Thuban." She held her hand out to her son. "Take my hand, we're going to Daddy together."

"I'm too big to hold hands, Mum."

The witch placed her hand in front of the seven year old. "Take it now, Thuban", she firmly stated.

He eyed her defiantly, "I'll go with you to Dad, but no hand holding."

She took a few steps towards the boy keeping her movements and voice low keyed. "Thuban!"

The little wizard stepped back, folded his arms and placed his hands in his armpits so Ginny couldn't grab one. "Please Mum", he whispered in a pleading voice. "I'll follow you. I'm too big-"

"Good evening, Ginevra. Thuban." Lucius' tone was light, his facial expression joyful, but the twitching of his ear told Thuban his grandfather was upset with him. The little wizard's eyes fluttered around the room. He had forgotten the formality of the event for a moment. The boy instantly took Ginny's hand, and his feet moved quickly. He positioned himself so close to his mother that their legs touched.

"Good evening, Grandfather."



Lucius squatted and looked in Thuban's eyes. To other wedding guest it appeared he was greeting his grandson. "Young man, do we need to have a chat about appropriate behavior?"

Ginny cleared her voice. "Good evening, Lucius. Thuban is fine, thank you."

"I beg to differ."

Draco walked up to his family. The wizard kissed his wife's cheek.

"I'm too big to hold hands", Thuban pleaded in a whisper to his father.

"I see", Draco softly replied. "Good evening, Father."

"Draco." Lucius stood and greeted his son.

"Thuban, you were a very good boy during the wedding. Uncle Blaise told me you were doing an outstanding job looking out for Mummy after I left the room too. Do you mind helping me out one more time, mate?" Draco asked.

The boy's eyes light up with excitement and pride. "What do you need, Dad?"

"Please escort your mother to our table." The blond wizard pointed. "It's right there."

Thuban offered Ginny his arm. She placed her hand in the crock, and the two walked off. Draco turned to his father. "You were keeping an eye on Thuban during the ceremony?"

"Of course."

"Your evaluation of his behavior?" Draco inquired.

"As you stated, it was exceptional", the Malfoy patriarch agreed. "However, he was giving Ginevra some problems-"

"Father, he was a little confused by Ginny's request. We decided this morning hand holding would not be required." Draco grinned and paraphrased Thuban's words from that morning. "He's not a baby anymore."

"He should simply follow his mother's instructions despite his growing pains", Lucius advised.

"We disagree. He's my son, and I insist that you not speak to him about this matter."

Lucius bowed his head. "As you wish. Your mother would like to see you."



"We'll visit before I take Thuban to the Burrow. I need to attend to my family, Father. My wife's emotions are unstable today."

"Good luck." Lucius smirked before returning to Narcissa.

Ginny hadn't made it to their table. Cormac McLaggen's big mouth had stopped her. The wizard had boldly stated that the Employment Department was the most efficient branch of the Ministry. Draco, like many others, listened for the next fifteen minutes, as his witch made statement after statement supporting her point of view. The witch had proven Cormac wrong. Her method was very diplomatic, never raising her voice and showing her firm belief in her steady, never faltering tone. The blond wizard beamed with pride.

She had McLaggen backed into a corner and was moments away from stabbing in the dagger, so to speak. Suddenly she excused herself and headed off. The group was stunned, as was her husband. It was a good thing he had decided to follow her. Draco saw Lucius escorting Thuban and Greggy from the hall just in time. In only three steps he managed to get in between the blazing mother and his father.

Behind the blond wizard stood Lucius and the boys. Somehow in the last fifteen minutes the boys had switched clothing. Draco was sure it had been Thuban's idea. His son had wanted silver dress robes for ages, but there had never been an occasion for him to wear them. Thuban had moped around all morning at the unfairness of his mate getting to wear the robes he so longed for.

"Lucius", Ginny said her voice hitching. Clearly she was having a hard time controlling her anger. "I'll take care of this. I am his mother."

The Senior Malfoy kept a firm grip on his grandson's shoulder. "You appeared too busy to do so. This shouldn't have happened in the first place."

Draco placed a hand on his wife's back calming her immediately. "Why don't we take this to a private location? Thuban. Greggy. Go change back into your own clothing." The boys hurried away as Draco lead the group to a room off the hall.

"The boy needs to be punished Draco", Lucius started.

"We're his parents", Ginny hissed. "We'll decide what actions deserve punishment. That minor infraction was nothing."

Lucius sneered. "Wearing others' clothing may be second nature to someone of your background; however it's unheard of for our class."

"Father!" Draco countered. "Do not speak to _my wife_ in that manner."



"My apologies, Ginevra." The older wizard paused until Ginny nodded her acceptance. "You have been in our family long enough to understand that any minor infringement of the boys will be highly publicized. With your run for office, they will be watched even closer."

"No child is perfect. Nor will I ask my children to be. If running for office puts them under the watchful eye of all Wizarding England, I won't do it", Ginny affirmed. "My sons are wonderful little wizards that are very well behaved. I treasure moments like this when Thuban or one of the others shows me they're normal children, not some mindless being under an Imperius Curse."

Draco smirked and chuckled slightly. "Thuban was right. That color looks excellent on him." He turned to his father. "Father, thank you for your opinion, however Gin and I have this under control."

"Son, Thuban needs to know-"

"Father, I'm sure he understands his actions weren't appropriate. However, don't worry I will explain it to him again." He placed a hand on the small of Ginny's back and directed her into the hall. "Excuse us, Father. We need to attend to our son."

They both smirked at the sound of Lucius' frustrated sigh. "I agree with you", Draco informed her. "If the wizarding world expects our children to be perfect, they can be damned. Thuban shouldn't have switched robes with Greggy, but he only needs to be informed it was a mistake. I'll handle it."

--

Thuban spied through the crowd of the reception hall hoping to see Narcissa without Lucius. Greg and Diane had just shared their first dance, so he was moments away from heading to the Burrow. He wanted to share a dance with his grandmother. It always made her so happy, and he had little time with her in the last week.

"Hey, mate", Blaise said. "Who are you looking for?"

"Grandmother. She likes dancing with me, but-" the little wizard squinted at his grandfather.

"You don't want to deal with the cranking old git next to her."

"Don't talk about my grandfather like that", Thuban snarled. The boy's voice softened and he looked down. "He's nice. I keep making mistakes."

Blaise put his hand on Thuban shoulder. "Let me help you out, mate." The dark haired wizard made his way across the hall. The boy watched the wizard charmingly ask the blonde aristocrat to dance. The two twirled across the floor until they stood in front of 

Thuban. "Here you go, mate." Blaise placed Narcissa's hand in the little wizard's. "She's quite a dancer; I hope you can keep up with her."

It wasn't easy for Thuban to dance with a grown witch, since size was a problem. Older witches would end up leading, pacing him along and making his feet move too fast. Grandmother wasn't like that. She was a wonderful dancer that gracefully followed him. Her hold on him was warm and loving, and the way she looked into his eyes warmed his heart. There was no one in the world except him and her when they danced.

"In a couple more years, I'll be tall enough to spin and dip you like Dad and Grandfather", Thuban said.

"I quite enjoy our slow dances, Thuban."

The little wizard beamed. "Me too. But I'd like to be able to dance the different waltzes with you too." He paused. "Grandmother, I missed you this week."

Narcissa kissed his cheek. "I missed you too, darling. We'll see more of each other this week."

"Promise?"

"Darling, would you like to stay with Grandfather and me tonight?" Narcissa asked.

Thuban expression turned fearful, and his eyes went to Lucius and back. "Not tonight. I'm- We're- I promised Grandmum I'd stay with her tonight."

"Some other time then."

"Tomorrow after Grandfather goes to work. You won't be alone then", Thuban stated before letting out a yawn.

The blonde witch smiled. "That would be lovely. We should get you to your father. I'm sure your grandmother Weasley is waiting for you." When the song ended Thuban went to Draco, and the two Disapparated.

Narcissa lead Lucius to a quiet corner to the wizard's delight. It wasn't often that his wife indulged him with a snog at a party. He was disappointed when they reached their destination. "Will you ever learn?" she hissed. "Your high expectations for Thuban have cost _me_ valuable time with _my grandson_." She turned and was quickly out of the wizard's sight.

--

Draco felt her stiffen in his arms as he started to deepen their kiss. He pulled back, looked deeply into her eyes and caressed her back. There was something wrong with 

his witch, and it wasn't merely pregnancy mood swings. The wizard let the events of the evening race through his mind. She wasn't upset with him or the children. She had words with Lucius, but it was normal for them to be at odds about their children's behavior in public. The answer popped into his mind as he looked in her eyes. Her run for Parliament was the problem.

"Speak to me, Gin. I want to help. What's wrong?"

The witch clung to him. "I want it, but I don't want it. I'm selfish. I never thought of myself in that way, but it's true. Everyone thinks I'd be wonderful in Parliament. They say I'm needed. I've learned of so many problems in the Ministry. I'm sure I can fix them but-"

Ginny looked into her husband's eyes. "I don't want us both to have work responsibilities. It's hard enough on the boys when you have to work late hours and weekends. The last months have shown me that I can do anything. However, what I want to do is be a fulltime mother." She put her face in her hands. "But if I don't run, I'll be letting people who need me down."

"Love, it's selfish for others to ask you to make sacrifices for their good." He moved them to the settee and cuddled her. "I should have noticed sooner. I pushed you into running. You can stay home with the children if you want. There will also be problems in the Ministry for you to fix. You're brilliant, Love. You can be or do anything."

Draco kissed her cheek. "Tell me what will make you happy, and we'll work it out. What do you want to do, Ginny?"

"I want to stay home with our children. I want to spend my days building castles out of blocks, creating railways and cuddling my children for no special reason. It's the small things I've missed." She paused. "But at times I want to do something more."

"You can still go through the new business proposals I get. They're not time sensitive."

"I'd like to be a part of fixing some of the problems in the Ministry. Is there a way to do that?" she questioned.

"Are you thinking of a political action group? Running a group would take more of your time than a seat in parliament."

Ginny smiled. "That's it. My current staff can run it. They'll need a real office. There's free space on the ground floor at the Malfoy International building. I won't need to be involved, but I can help out when I have free time." She planted a number of kisses on him. "You're wonderful. Thank you for the help."

He groaned as he pushed her slightly away. "Ginny, it isn't that simple. You'll need money to run it."



"Will you make a twenty thousand galleon donation?" she nibbled on his ear.

"Merlin, Gin. You're not playing fair."

--

Draco grinned as he signed another contract. It was only eleven o'clock, and he was nearly through with his work. If he kept this pace up, he'd be able to collect Gin and the boys from the Burrow by two. He'd be there by one if he worked through lunch. _Yes, not stopping was a wonderful idea, besides Ginny was making mince pie today._

The wizard buried himself back into his work. The task didn't seem so strenuous after his wife's declaration last night. He supported her run for office and was upset at first that she'd given it up. Yet, in the light of the morning he treasured it. Her campaign work had increased his parenting responsibilities, causing him to fall behind at the office. While he was grateful for the experience, it would be brilliant for his family to have a less demanding life.

For a moment he found himself jealous of Ginny. He wished he was there all the time for his sons. They were quite interesting individuals. A smirk graced his face again. He would have his time. It wouldn't be long before his sons would be working summers in the office, and only a little longer after that before they were working with him everyday.

He placed another parchment in his outbox, and reviewed the last two. These would need his father's input. Draco gathered them and went to rap on Lucius' office door.

"Come in."

"Father, I-"

Lucius sneered at his son. "Finish the rest of your work. We'll go over those contacts later."

Draco raised a questioning brow. "This is all I have left to do. Is there a problem?"

"Thuban's behavior and yours last night", he hissed.

"I see." The younger blond sat down. "Besides his request for Ginny to stop holding his hand and switching clothing with Greggy, he behaved wonderfully."

"He shouldn't have questioned Ginevra's request. If you had let me speak with Thuban after his first offence, the second would not have happened." Lucius tossed the Morning Prophet to his son. "And this wouldn't have appeared."

The page was cover with photos of the Goyle wedding. In the lower corner was a photo of Thuban in Greggy's silver robes. The little wizard in the photo primped and smiled. It 

was clear he knew his appearance was stunning. Below the photo was the caption, 'Thuban Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune, king of style.'

Draco chuckled. "That color does flatter him."

"Draco", Lucius hissed.

"Father, Flint's son knocked over a whole table with his tantrum for a third piece of cake. Mclaggen's son was crawling under the tables looking up witches' robes. Thuban was the best behaved child at the wedding. If the wizarding world wants to point out every little thing my children do, then so be it." Draco paused. "Father, if you had let Ginny and I handle Thuban's little mistakes, your eldest grandson would have sought out your attention instead of avoiding you."

"Thuban doesn't avoid me. He tries to avoid punishment", Lucius said as he glared at his son.

Draco shook his head. "Father, I know what Thuban was doing, having done it myself many times. As a child I avoided you at social events, frightened I would unknowingly make a mistake. Take my advice, enjoy Thuban's company."

"Son, with Ginevra running for office, the press-"

"That won't be a problem anymore. She's decided not to run. The call of motherhood was too strong", he informed his father.

"She can do both."

"Gin doesn't want to. She's not giving up on politics altogether. I've agreed to give her an office in this building for a political group. The witch is going to make changes from outside the Ministry."

"Have you lost your mind?" Lucius scoffed at his son.

"I don't understand your problem, Father."

"Her actions would be restricted in parliament. A political group has no limits. She could become a very powerful witch and impact many parts of our government." Lucius almost sounded fearful.

"Father", Draco chuckled. "What are you scared of? Ginevra already has power."

Lucius sneered. "Her ability to lead you around by your privates isn't power."

The younger blond wizard laughed heartily. "While it's true that my wife made me a very happy man many times over last night, that is not the power I speak of. Ginevra is the 

mother of the four magically strongest wizards. She will influence the type of men they become."

--

Luna sat at the far end of the Burrow's kitchen table. The blonde witch had a quill and a roll of parchment in front of her. Ginny stood at the opposite end of the kitchen. She flicked her wand at the oven, and a tray of mince pies floated over to the table. Collecting a silver can in her hand, she sprinkled caster sugar on the top of each pie.

"You're sure this is what you want, Ginny?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Ginny put the can down, moved the tray to a shelf and started mixing flour and other ingredients in a bowl. "Who wants to help Mummy make biscuits?"

Four little wizards and a little witch were in the kitchen quickly. "Can we help too, Aunt Ginny?" Gabe excitedly asked.

"I don't know, _can_ you?" Cam teased.

"May we help you too, Aunt Ginny?" Gabe repeated. His sister Brittany smiled at Ginny.

"Of course, darlings. Everyone have a seat. Cam, help Leo in a chair please." She smiled at the end of the table. "I haven't made biscuits in weeks. And I haven't made them with the boys in over a month. It's the little things like these I missed the most." Ginny used her wand to roll dough out in front of each child. She handed Leo a cutter.

"NO! BWOOM!" The toddler reached for the broom shaped cutter in Cam's hand.

Cam pushed a different cutter in front of his youngest brother. "This one makes Bludgers. They're Grandfather's favorite biscuit."

"Gamfadder like?"

"Yes", Cam confirmed.

"Me make." Leo pushed the cutter into the dough.

"I'm making dragons and snitches. Daddy likes snitches." Serpens cut the dough and placed the shapes on a baking sheet.

"The Quibbler won't come out until Wednesday, right?" Ginny asked her friend. "I need to inform my staff."

"You've done a lot of hard work already, Ginny. Don't you want to think about this longer?" Luna replied as she helped Leo place the cut dough on a sheet.

"I'm sure, Luna. I'm not running for Parliament. I enjoy doing this too much." Ginny motioned to the children making biscuits. "It's not like I'm giving up. I'm just taking another path."

A loud Apparition pop caused everyone to look towards the back door. Serpens flew from his seat. "Daddy!"

Draco walked in the kitchen, placed Serpens on his hip and then kissed Ginny hello. The wizard's nostrils twitched, and he inhaled deeply. A broad grin graced his handsome face. "Something smells good."

Cam giggled. Ginny showed him to an empty chair. "Have you had lunch?" Draco shook his head. "Well, you're in luck."

"I can smell my luck." He smirked.

"The mince pies are for later. I made chicken salad."

"You must have been in the kitchen all morning, Love. I thought you were coming over here to relax", Draco stated.

Ginny put a bowl of chicken salad and a drink in front of her husband. "Cooking is relaxing."

"Daddy, are you here to stay? Or leaving after you eat?" Cam asked.

"I've finished all my work for the day. I'd like to stay if it's alright with you lot", Draco replied in a serious tone.

The two youngest wizards celebrated the announcement and invited their father to stay. The older boys whispered to each other. Cam eyed Draco. "What do we get if we let you stay?"

Ron came into the kitchen. "What do I have to give you to make him leave?"

"Ronald!" Luna and Ginny said in tandem.

"The biggest box of fireworks in Uncle Fred and George's shop", Cam replied before Ginny and Luna had finished scolding Ron.

Draco put his hand over his heart as if it was hurt. "Cam, you'd sell away time with me for a box of fireworks?"

"I never said we wouldn't leave with you", the boy beamed.

--


	19. Chapter 19

I Thought You Were Taking It Easy

I Thought You Were Taking It Easy.

--

Ginny glanced around the room that used to be her office. She had last been in it a week ago. Clara and Amelia were relieved to hear she had decided not to run for Parliament. The older witches had felt her conflict in the last weeks. Ever the mothering type, Clara had helped Ginny through her announcement. Emma, the youngest of Ginny's campaign workers, showed no concern for the red-haired witch or correcting the problems inside the Ministry. It was clear for the first time that Emma only cared about the income politics brought her.

Because of her lack of passion, Emma was the only witch not asked to work for the newly formed political action group. They had not decided on a name yet. Amelia wanted it to be called Witches Assisting Various Employment Situations, 'W.A.V.E.S.' because that's what they would be making. Ginny liked the acronym but not the words that went with it. She didn't want to limit them to employment issues. The name was something they could think about over the coming weeks. They had already moved into the new office on the ground floor office at Malfoy International, but wouldn't start doing real work until after the New Year.

Clara and Amelia would volunteer their time to the group as they had done for Ginny's campaign. Stacy, who had been wonderful, never asking for herself, merely sympathizing with Ginny, was offered a full time job. She was on call as a nanny for the busy holiday season. After the holiday she would spend most of her time at the office, but would still work five to six hours a week watching the Malfoy children.

Her thoughts went back to the room. "What to do with you?" Ginny asked the empty room. She didn't want to make a major change without another's opinion. She sat in one of the remaining chairs and glanced through a catalog.

"Good afternoon, Ginevra. You're radiant today", Narcissa stated as she entered.

"Thank you, Narcissa. It's amazing what unloading a burden will do." Ginny smiled and rubbed her large belly. "I'm finally gaining weight."

The blonde witch kissed the air next to Ginny's cheek. "Draco informed me. All else is fine?"

"Yes, the owls from my upset supporters and non-supporters have stopped. Witches are beyond belief. First, many assumed Draco was making me run. Now, they assume Draco has stopped me. In addition many working witches believe I've called them bad mothers."

"Don't let them bother you, dear." Narcissa patted the younger witch's hand supportively.

"I'm not." Ginny paused. "Why do we witches judge each other so harshly when it comes to working outside or inside the home? We each simply need to do what is best for ourselves and our families. I'm very lucky. We don't need the money of a second income. Plus my husband has been very supportive."

"Admirable sentiment. I couldn't have wished for a better mother for my grandchildren. If I had been as strong as you, Draco would have spent more time with me and less with his nanny." Narcissa picked up the design catalog and then smiled at Ginny. "What did you have in mind for this room?"

"Draco and I want this room to be- I've always wanted glass tables and shelves but with the boys-" She paused. "A parents' parlor I guess you'd call it. Not as formal as one of the front parlors but nicer than the family parlor. Does that make sense?"

Narcissa smiled. "Of course, dear. I understand."

"I was thinking of going modern, but I don't know if I like the lines of the chaises." Ginny rolled her eyes. "And Draco must have a chaise."

"Magazines won't do, dear. It's best to go to the shops. Also, I think it's best not to pick a style. Find an item for the room that you adore and design around it." The blonde led her daughter-in-law to the door. "Only if a chaise works in your design will you buy one. Draco needs to learn that he can't always have his way."

--

The blond wizard leaned against the doorway to his wife's parlor. Ginny was busy making notes in her journal. "The boys are bathed, storied and tucked in. What are my chances of getting some Daddy time for all my work?"

"Sounds like you just had Daddy time", she joked.

Draco sighed. "I stand corrected. What are my chances of getting some husband time?"

"Have you been a good boy?" she teased putting her journal away and placing stationary on her desk. Ginny started to write again.

He saw no humor in the situation. Ginny had been in her parlor since he had come home from work. She had a quick dinner with him and the boys then returned to her work. "I thought you'd have more time for us when you decided not to run. How silly of me", Draco moaned.

The redhead looked up and smiled. "Come sit by me. I only have to write three short letters. I should have explained earlier." She kissed his cheek when he sat next to her. "While I was shopping with our mothers, we found wonderful items for Leo's new room. They had to be special ordered. I didn't want him to see. That's what I've been doing." She handed him a piece of parchment. "The toys will be Christmas presents."

He gave her a puzzled look. "We already have a cot for him."

"That's for the Manor." She pointed at the picture. "The guard rails are brooms, and they move."

"Cute. What else are you doing?"

"I have to remind the contractors that the sledding hill and ice skating pond need to be completed by Thursday and make the payments for the food and workers we need for the company's Christmas party", Ginny stated.

"Mother can-"

"I want to do it this time, Draco. Narcissa has helped. This type of party is my idea. It's the first time your father has trusted me with something so important. I want to make sure everything goes well."

The blond wizard took her hand in his. "It will, Ginny. I don't want you to overwork yourself."

"I enjoy being busy." She placed three letters in three different envelopes. "Especially when I'm doing things for my family." Ginny started to write on another piece of parchment. Draco snarled. "I only have one more thing to do, and it's for you."

"For me?"

"Yes, you're a very lucky wizard. Your mother told me to find one piece of furniture I loved, and design the new parlor around it."

Draco raised a brow. "How does that make me lucky?"

"Well, she had me convinced that your chaise would only be bought if it fit in with the room design", she continued.

"That sounds the opposite of lucky to me."

Ginny giggled. "I walked into the shop and fell in love with this." She handed him a photo of a chaise. "It fits two. I ordered it in hunter green."

"I get my chaise and Slytherin green?"

"I get Gryffindor red too."

The wizard made a face.

His wife rolled her eyes. "I didn't believe it at first either. But hunter green and burgundy go together along with navy blue and gold. The decorators will be here tomorrow. They will get both the parlor and Leo's room completed days before the party."

"Ginny, I don't think it's wise to have employees roaming the house."

She finished her letter and handed the envelopes to her owl before placing herself in her husband's lap. "The party guests will only be in the ballroom. Construction upsets the house elves; I want them to be relaxed for the party." Ginny softly kissed his lips.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and he smirked. "I'd rather that chaise fit only one. I prefer having you close."

--

The grounds of Black Hall were filled with delighted wizards and witches. Children ran merrily through the yard from one activity to the other. Never had the Malfoy Company Christmas party been so well attended. Nor had the employees looked as happy.

"It's been ages since I enjoyed myself so much", one of the oldest receptionists of Malfoy International said as she watched a number of children sledding down a hill at Black Hall.

"It's wonderful. The sound of children's laughter is uplifting. What a magnificent way to celebrate the holidays!" her friend agreed.

Lucius Malfoy internally sighed after overhearing the witches. He had heard the same type of statements all day, well for the hour he had been at the party. The blond wizard had reluctantly agreed to his daughter-in-law's plans for Malfoy International's family Christmas party. For years it had consisted of lunch and meeting Father Christmas in the ballroom at Malfoy Manor. Ginny had recommended an overhaul.

She thought the party should have a more family feel to it. The witch had stated that Black Hall would provide that warmer homey mood. Lucius sneered remembering her statement. It was clear why the gates and door knockers of the Manor snarled at the redhead. It was a friendly warm dwelling full of love. His daughter-in-law, like many, misjudged the house.

"You have a lovely home, Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you for sharing it with us", the blond wizard heard one of his employees tell Ginevra.

"You're welcome. It's our pleasure. The day has just started, I hope you'll stay longer", Ginny replied with an enchanting smile.

"We plan to, Mrs. Malfoy", the employee's wife stated. "Our children are enjoying the sled hill. Thuban is an excellent host. He has the house elves helping the younger children."

The employee smiled. "I was most impressed by his decision to have the elves charm the sleds so they return to the top of the hill by themselves. Pulling a sled filled with little ones uphill isn't easy and makes for a short day."

Hearing the complements about his eldest grandson, Lucius decided to head over to the north field. Catching Thuban behaving admirably would be wonderful. The blond wizard was under orders from Narcissa not to correct Thuban for minor infractions today. Starting the day with a complement may offset any offence that may occur later. Lucius had spent a week sleeping alone after the Goyle wedding, and he didn't wish to repeat that.

The Malfoy patriarch beamed at the sight once he spied Thuban. The seven and a half year old had complete control of what should have been an un-orderly mess. Ginny had clearly underestimated the popularity of sledding. The hill should have been twice as wide for the number of guests.

Thuban had solved the problem by setting up a queue. He directed over a dozen Manor house elves in their tasks, making sure the waiting time was a minimum. The little wizard was also monitoring the snow. Before any of it could be worn away, he'd have an elf refresh it.

Pride washed over the former Death Eater. A grown wizard couldn't have done a better job. Thuban smiled and made small talk with his guests as they passed him. This little performance proved that the Malfoy heir would have no problem running the family business once grown.

Lucius braved the queue, welcoming and exchanging pleasantries with his employees as he passed by them. He was quickly at the top, standing next to his grandson. "Brilliant work, Thuban. I could not have done better myself."

"Thank you, Grandfather, but you could have made the hill longer. And you wouldn't need the elves for their magic", Thuban replied.

"It would take time to enlarge the hill. As for the elves, why tire your wand arm when you have others' magic at your disposal? Well done, Son. I'm very proud of you", Lucius firmly stated.

The boy beamed up at the older man. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. When will your father be releasing you from this task?"

Thuban's smile disappeared, and he looked at the ground. "Dad didn't really assign me this. Mum and Dad were busy getting the ice skating and sleigh rides set up. Dad asked me to help our guests. I saw there weren't enough sleds and other things, so I called the elves from the manor."

Lucius placed a finger under the boy's chin and made him look him in his eyes. The man smiled lovingly. "You saw a problem, and you fixed it of your own accord?" The boy nodded. "Even better, Thuban!" Lucius beamed. "Good show. My question was asked because I feel you have earned a break. I believe Sumtin can handle this."

"You think an elf could've done this?" Thuban asked downtrodden.

"Of course not. However, now that you have it organized and have informed them of what needs to be done, they should be able to handle the task with limited supervision. You'll have to come back every hour or two and check on things."

"Oh… Alright. I'll take a break if you take one with me", the boy smirked.

"Of course."

Thuban snapped his fingers, and an elf brought him a sled. "Here we go, Grandfather. You lay down on your belly. I lay on your back. Dad and I sled like this all the time. It's the best."

"I'm not dressed for-" Lucius started.

"Please Grandfather, just one time", the boy pleaded.

Sledding wasn't something done in front of one's employees, especially the way his grandson was requesting.

"Please Grandfather", Thuban once again plead, adding a tilted head and pouting face.

Unable to disappoint the little boy, Lucius whispered, "Just once. We have to be quick; your Grandmother is likely looking for me."

The pair climbed onto the sled, and with a push from an elf they were on their way. Lucius paid no attention to the many staring eyes. The employees of Malfoy International had seen photos in the Prophet of their boss being a loving, carefree grandfather, but they had never seen it in person. His relationship with his son and his grandsons seemed very business-like.

Snow flew in their faces. Thuban shouted with glee on the short, uneventful trip down the hill. As they came to the bottom, the little boy's hand grabbed the handle, turning it sharply to the left. Lucius lost control of the sled, causing them to go tumbling through the snow.

The seven-year-old's giggles rang through the field as he spied his disheveled grandfather. Thuban covered his mouth, trying to hide his mirth. The older wizard quickly cleaned the snow off, straightened his clothing and approached the boy.

"Thuban, that was very inappropriate behavior." Lucius' features were set in a stony mask.

The boy's laughter stopped, and he started to back away. The older wizard was too quick and caught him. "You need to be punished." Thuban froze at the sound of his grandfather's words. _It was a joke. I was trying to be funny, _the little boy thought, but words would not form. Lucius' hands reached out for his chest. He was expecting to be lifted to his feet, but instead he burst into laughter again as the senior Malfoy's fingers tickled him.

"You want to laugh? Have a good one, Thuban!" Lucius teased the boy.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Thuban breathed out in-between giggles.

Stepping away from the boy, Lucius replied. "Apology accepted." He offered his grandson a hand up. "Will you help me locate your Grandmother?"

"Yes. You can go ice skating. Grandmother likes that, just like Dad."

Lucius placed a loving hand on Thuban's shoulder as they walked away, leaving many amazed Malfoy employees behind them.

--

Draco placed his arm around Ginny's waist. The witch had been organizing the queue that surrounded Father Christmas. The man sat in the southern corner of the Black Hall ballroom. Gifts for the children surrounded him. Charms had been placed on the chair Father Christmas sat in. Once a child sat on his lap, the chair announced their name. A secret list hidden under the chair printed the child's Christmas wishes, so they could be given to their parents later. Before the child left the area, a present with their name on it floated into their hand.

"Sumtin", Draco called the elf. "Make sure everything runs smoothly here." He turned to his wife. "Come have tea with me, my love. I've missed your company today."

She looked around. "I could use a break."

They walked quickly to the table where their boys sat. Draco helped his wife sit down. "You need to take a rest. You are working too hard."

"We have guests", Ginny sighed.

"We also have a number of servants to handle them. You're going to wear yourself out before dinner."

She eyed her husband. "I'm fine." Picking up a biscuit, her attention went to her sons. "Why the long face, Leo?"

Leo pouted and forced a tear to fall from his eyes. "Me go fiwst."

"Sweetie, we talked about this. It's polite to let your guests go first", Ginny softly informed the toddler.

"It's our party. We should get to go first", Serpens chimed in as he folded his arms.

Draco shook his head. "This party is for the company's employees and their families. Our job today is to show them how much we appreciate their hard work throughout the year."

Serpens screwed up his face. "You pay them, that's enough. It's not fair."

"Gamfadder! Gamfadder!" Leo shouted as Lucius and Narcissa approached. The witch sat next to Cam. The wizard placed the toddler on his hip. The babe pointed to Father Christmas. "Me Fwont now!"

"Our guests go first today. There is no cutting in front of the queues", Lucius firmly but softly stated.

"Yep, once a year we let them go first. Mind you it's the only time we do", Thuban jested without thinking. His eyes went to his plate as he waited to be chastised by the older wizard.

Draco readied himself to once again inform his father that correcting the children was his responsibility. There was silence in the area for a time before everyone realized that Lucius was not going to speak. "Thuban, that comment was improper. It would be best if you keep your wit to yourself today", Draco corrected his eldest.

"I'm sorry", Thuban replied. His eyes quickly went to Lucius before sharing a puzzled look with Cam. Narcissa smiled at her husband.

Serpens and Leo increased their pouting, allowing their eyes to fill with tears. Lucius sat down and the little wizards' tears were overlooked.

"Ginevra", Lucius smiled at the witch, "the party is a dazzling success. I'm amazed at how much you accomplished in your limited time."

Draco kissed her cheek. "She is a miraculous witch. I know how to pick them."

Narcissa beamed. "Everything is wonderful, dear. I only have one problem."

Ginny has shocked. The blonde witch had always been supportive. All eyes went to the two witches. Draco was about to speak when Narcissa continued. "You need to rest for a time. I will host the party for the next few hours."

The blond wizard beamed at his mother. "We were just discussing that. I think a short nap is in order."

"Don't be silly, I'm fine. We have guests", Ginny replied.

"Mother and Father can host for a time. You need to rest", he repeated. "I'm tired myself." The wizard motioned to his sons. "It's Serpens and Leo's nap time."

"I'm not tired", Serpens spouted.

Draco lifted the boy from his chair. "It's going to be a long day, son. If you don't take a nap, you'll fall asleep before the evening sleigh ride. Remember all the lights the elves put in the woods?" Serpens nodded. "You don't want to miss that. Plus by the time you wake up from your nap, it will be your turn to see Father Christmas."

"Gin, help me put them to bed. We can have a quiet tea in our sitting room." Draco stated as he placed Leo one hip and Serpens on the other.

"Please, Mummy, you read the best nap stories", Serpens requested.

The witch knew she was trapped. Once they were upstairs, Draco would find some way to get her to lie down. Well, a nice cuddle with her husband wouldn't be bad.

"Please go, Ginevra. I will take care of the guests. Thuban and Cygnus will help", Narcissa stated.

"Thuban has been very helpful today. He could host the party himself", Lucius added.

Cam and Thuban exchanged puzzled expressions. The six-year-old turned to his brother. "Grandfather's not himself today."

"He's being too nice", Thuban nodded.

"He hasn't scolded you once. Not even when you knocked that little girl down ice skating."

"It was an accident, and Dad scolded me", Thuban replied.

"That never stopped Grandfather before", Cam interjected.

The older brother shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe Grandfather just wants to have fun today."

--

Diane looked around her new bedchambers. She couldn't believe the decorator was able to complete the overhaul in only two weeks. The young witch had to have it done. After his divorce from Lavender, Greg had had the room converted to a bachelor's suite. A woman couldn't live in the bland colored room. Plus there was only one dressing room, so another had to be added.

She took her little bag into the bathroom. Most of her belongings had been moved in by her mother, except these little personal items. Diane moved her husband's items to the top two shelves in the cupboard. They had agreed to this as long as she kept certain items in the bottom drawer where he would never see them.

The witch giggled at the thought. _What was it with wizards and feminine hygiene products? _She removed her box of birth control rings from the bag. _Would he consider these viewable?_ Diane gasped as she viewed the contents. She counted the number in the box, _nine_.

She ran the calculation through her head. _I started with twelve. I put the first one on September first, the second October first, the third November first and the forth December first. There should only be eight left._ Diane focused, remembering each time she had placed a new ring on her ankle. It instantaneously dawned on her. With the excitement of the wedding and honeymoon, she had forgotten to put a new ring on.

"Merlin, help me!" She went back into the bedroom shocked. Tears cascaded down her face as she fell onto the bed.

"Mummy! Mummy", Gary called as he ran into the room. "Welcome Home!" The excitement left his voice and concern entered. "Don't cry, Mummy. Did I do something wrong? I thought you wanted us to call you Mummy now."

The new wife and step-mother patted her face dry. She hugged the little wizard. "You did nothing wrong, sweetheart. Witches are silly sometimes and cry when they're very happy. I enjoy being called Mummy." Diane kissed his forehead. "Is your grandmother still here?"

"Yes, she's talking to Daddy."

"Go let her know I'll be right down." Diane waited for the boy to leave. She sat at her desk and wrote a quick note to Pansy and Ginny. It was too late to speak to the witches tonight, but hopefully they would be free tomorrow.

--

Pansy and Diane sat in Ginny's personal parlor enjoying tea. The redheaded witch smiled at her friends when she entered. "Serpens and Leo are down for their nap. We've got an hour."

"Thank you for making time for me, Ginny. I know you're really busy", Diane said.

The redhead smiled. "My time has been freed up. Draco and I got our last bit of shopping done yesterday. I only have to make mince pie for our trip to the Burrow tomorrow."

"Then set everything up for Christmas morning", Pansy offered.

"Draco does the Father Christmas tasks. I merely have to-" Ginny blushed. "Back to your problem, Diane."

"How could I have been so careless?" Diane wondered sadly. "What am I going to do?"

"Calm down. Let's find out if you're pregnant." Ginny dumped a pregnancy test box on the table. "These can detect as early as the day after conception. You wouldn't believe the funny looks a got when I bought it. The cashier questioned my need for it."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "We should have gone with my plan and used Polyjuice. Now tomorrow's Prophet will be questioning which of your friends is pregnant."

"Don't worry, Pansy, the rumors won't be about you or Diane. I had tea with Hermione and all of my brothers' wives and girlfriends." Ginny giggled. "Angelina will be the target. George is proposing tonight, and I gave her a bag after tea."

"Molly's going to be in your ear all day tomorrow", Pansy grinned. "That will make for a fun Christmas Eve."

"It will stop my brothers from focusing on Draco. If they lay into George enough, my husband may be willing to stay longer. This could be a good thing", Ginny rattled off before pushing the test to Diane. "Let's find out."

The new wife shook her head. "I can't. I'm too- I've never used this type."

"Goodness, I'll show you. These things are easy", Pansy spouted. The raven haired witch removed the pregnancy test from its box. "You just unwrap it, go into the bathroom, and pee on this end." She walked into the bathroom and was out a moment later, stick in hand. The witch placed it in front of her two friends.

Ginny patted Diane's hand. "They are so much better than they were two years ago."

"Once you get your negative result, you can put the new ring on", Pansy added. "Now go do it." She placed a test in Diane's hand.

The new wife stared at her friend's test. "Pansy, are you sure these things work?"

"Of course they do."

"Why didn't you tell me? Blaise's sister sent her announcement to us on our honeymoon", Diane stated.

"What are you on about?" Pansy asked.

"Pans", Ginny whispered. "Um… Is your monthly visitor late?"

The Slytherin witch snarled at the redhead. "You know I'm not regular."

"Look at your test, Pans."

She glanced at the plus sign on her test. "I- I'm going to kill Blaise. I make sure he takes that potion every night. If he's been tricking me, I'll remove his bits with my bare hands."

"I take it this was unplanned?" Ginny asked with a straight face.

"That's what I like about you, Weasley. Nothing gets past you", Pansy replied with as serious a tone.

"So how late are you?" Ginny asked as she looked through her desk and removed a piece of very old parchment.

"I'm not late yet. It's due later this week."

The Gryffindor beamed. "Well, according to my chart both November and December are boy months for you."

"What about me?" Diane asked.

"Go take your test", Pansy demanded. The young witch left the room. "My children are only going to be fourteen months apart."

"It will be fine, Pansy. Some things are easier when they're that close in age." Ginny smiled supportively. "I'll help you. So will your mother. Blaise is going to be so happy."

The raven hair witch beamed. "I guess we're even now. He wasn't ready for Rosetta."

Diane reentered with her test. She placed it next to Pansy's. "I guess it won't be too bad if I am. I'm already raising two little boys."

"Well, no bikini for you this summer", Ginny giggled as the test changed. "The chart says it should be a girl.

Congratulations, ladies."

"How do I tell Greg?"

"Didn't Greg want to have a baby?" Ginny asked.

"He- I don't-"

Pansy patted her arm. "He'll be happy about it. Now, this information stays between the three of us. Don't let it slip to your family about me. It's not good for your husband to learn this piece of information from others." She paused. "Don't make a mid-witch's appointment until you tell Greg. News of pregnancy travels faster than a Patronus."

--

Draco was passing through his sitting room with a bottle of lotion in his hand, when his ears were assaulted by a shrieking voice coming from the fireplace.

"This is your fault! You promised to keep an eye on Blaise at Goyle's buck night", Pansy head spouted through the Floo.

"I did watch him. He did nothing wrong", he shouted back.

"You let Blaise buy Leprechaun whiskey!" Pansy screamed.

"Bloody hell, Pans, I was drunk. The old man said it was made by Muggles." Draco smirked at his old friend. "So, you're expecting? Wonderful news!"

The raven haired witch glared at him. "You and Blaise planned this behind my back."

"No, we didn't. We talked about you agreeing to try for another baby after Rosetta's first birthday. I told him we'd know if the Chinese calendar worked by then. That's all. If I had known it was Leprechaun whiskey, I wouldn't have let him buy it." He paused for a minute. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I'm only a week or two along. I didn't want my children so close in age."

"Pansy, you should look at the bright side. By next August you'll be done with pregnancy. You'll have three years of nappies instead of four", Draco stated.

The witch shook with anger. "Oh! Wizards! I wanted to have my body to myself before this happened. Pregnancy is easy on you."

Draco raised a brow to her. "What? Yes, it's harder on you witches, but it's no picnic for us wizards. Well, maybe it is for heartless wizards, but when you love your wife it's hard."

Pansy huffed. "Running out for food is nothing, nor is giving massages nor helping apply lotion."

"I enjoy performing those tasks", Draco smirked before his face became serious. "What's hard is right now, Ginny is feeling down because of her size. I can't understand it nor can I see it. She's a little bigger in the middle than she was with the boys. I think it's the way the baby is laying. Her Midwitch says it's normal for a fifth pregnancy. I'm doing everything I can to help her feel better, but nothing's working." He paused and sat. "Two days ago I was sure I found the answer. Before Ginny got pregnant she was going to the gym three times a week with Fleur. It really made her feel better about herself. Well, I found an exercise class for pregnant witches. Gin's Midwitch says it will help her back pains and other things. Here's the rub. How do I tell her about the class without her believing I think she's fat?"

"Give me the information. I want to try it. I'll talk Ginny into coming", Pansy said. "Or maybe you could start going to that gym and arrange for Ginny to meet you there at a time the exercise class is taking place."

"Thanks. I'll Floo you tomorrow." He showed her the lotion. "I've got work to do right now."

Draco continued into his bed chamber where he found his wife waiting for him on their bed.

"What did Pansy want?"

He chuckled, "She was that loud?" Ginny nodded. "She blamed me for her pregnancy."

"Do you need to confess?" the witch tried to say with a straight face.

The blond wizard rolled his eyes. "Yes, I thought I was caught after Rosetta was born. She looks so much like me."

"Of course she does, just like Leo resembles Blaise", Ginny giggled for a short time, then kissed her husband's cheek. "So what was your alleged action? Did you mix up Blaise's protection potion?"

"I let Blaise drink Leprechaun whiskey at Goyle's buck night. I didn't know that's what he was drinking."

Draco applied a large amount of lotion to his hands, allowing it to warm in them before softly working it around Ginny's growing hump. His touch was soft as always, causing her to relax and release the stress of her day. She was almost asleep when she felt his fingers hook into the side of her knickers. "Behave yourself", she softly growled.

His hands went back to her front just above her crimson curls. "You need some here too. Thuban's mark goes all the way down here." His hand moved lower still.

"Draco", she sighed. "Merlin, I'm thrilled that you want me in my present state, but I don't have the energy."

The blond's hands continued to caress her. He leaned down, kissing her neck. "You can just lie back and enjoy it."

She giggled loudly. "Won't happen. Mister Ego always wants to hear how good he's doing."

"It's not funny, Gin. You've been working yourself too hard. I come home, and you can barely keep your eyes open."

"Merlin forbid you miss a shag!" Ginny hissed.

"It's not about that. Since you announced you wouldn't be running for Parliament, you seem determined to prove that you're more than a housewife and mother. You arranged the company's Christmas parties. You helped Pansy arrange the orphanage's party. You redecorated two rooms. You've reviewed over twenty five new business proposals. You would have done more, but I stopped bringing them home." Draco paused, his tone softening. "Ginny, I'm worried about you. You can't keep this up."

"Alright, I'll stop working and nap when the boys are napping once Thuban and Cam go back to school."

The blond wizard growled. "Relax while the little ones are napping."

"I promise."

He stared into her eyes, letting all his emotions show. "I love you, Gin."

--

Ginny yawned and stared at the bed Brittany used when she visited the Burrow. It was calling her, but the witch didn't have the energy to climb the ladder. It had been a long day within a long week. Maybe Draco was right, and she needed to slow down. While quitting her campaign had freed up a lot of her time, she had used every free moment of her day with other activities. She was always there for her children, but instead of relaxing when they were napping or in classes, she worked on numerous activities.

Today, Christmas Eve, she got up at six in the morning to bake. The witch made a large number of mince pies. She also made sure the food was ready for Christmas dinner. Ginny had started cooking the meal for her family when they had moved into Black Hall. It was a labor of love that she enjoyed to perform.

When she arrived at the Burrow, she played with all the children in the fields making snowmen and forts. Molly had lunch prepared, but Ginny helped clean up after it. She only had a moment to relax with a cup of tea before presents were handed out. It never ceased to amaze her how exhausting helping her children unwrap gifts was, not to mention cleaning up after them.

She yawned again before holding her new Weasley jumper out in front of herself. Merlin, it was gigantic. What was her mother thinking? She was not that large. The pregnant witch put the jumper on and turned to the mirror. Putting her face in her hands, she started to cry.

"Ginny", her husband called from the other side of the door. His voice became concerned when she didn't answer. "Love, I'm coming in."

Draco appeared in his own Weasley jumper. "Come now, I know I complain about these jumpers, but wearing them for a couple of hours is nothing to cry about."

"I'm larger than an Abraxan. I look like I could give birth any moment."

He sighed in relief. "Oh, this again."

She threw a hairbrush at him. "GIT."

The blond wizard came up behind her. He grinned broadly as he wrapped his arms around his wife, and his hands rested on her belly. "Merlin, I like this look on you", he whispered breathlessly into her neck. Draco's hands softly glided over her pregnant bulge while eyeing her lovingly in the mirror. She relaxed in his arms, leaning against him. The truth of his statement was clearly visible in his eyes. The wizard kissed her neck and nudged her head so she was looking out the window.

Their boys were having a snowball fight with her twin brothers. Draco patted her belly. "It won't be long before she's outside playing with them. I know you don't like what pregnancy does to your body, but it's a small price to pay for those."

"I want strawberry ice cream with Honeydukes' best chocolate crushed in it", Ginny ordered.

"Right now?"

Ginny tilted her head, thinking for a moment. "No, tonight. Bring it to me in bed, along with a Coke and chips."

"I'll do that."

The witch frowned at him. "That proves it. You want me fat. That will give you a good reason to leave me for a younger and thinner witch."

Draco shook his head. "Bloody hell, I've got my hands full with you. Why would I want another witch?" He smiled at her. "You're beautiful."

"I'm bigger than I was with Leo!" she stated placing both hands on her bump.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think so." The blond wizard looked at her from the side. "You're thinner than the day I married you. Our baby is merely showing herself."

The redhead was torn between hugging and hexing her husband. Her size truly didn't seem to bother him, which was endearing, but he didn't seem to show any caring for her feelings. "I need you to be truthful with me, Draco", Ginny cried.

"Alright. Your brother Ron is an ugly, dim-witted git. I'd prefer to hex him instead of shaking his hand, but that would upset you. Sophie's lucky she got her looks from Luna."

Ginny glared at him. "Be truthful about my size, Draco."

He collected her into his arms. "Gin, you are beautiful. I'm a self-righteous prat. If you were fat, I'd be the first one to tell you. Your Midwitch told you it was normal to look larger sooner because this is your fifth pregnancy. It's weight gain that's important, which you aren't doing enough of. Our daughter-"

Ginny rubbed her tummy. "He's a boy. A sweet little girl wouldn't do this to her mother."

"What makes you think a daughter of ours would be sweet?" Draco chuckled. "She'll be fiery like her mother and spoilt rotten by her father." He knelt and talked to Ginny's belly. "You're going to put the "P" in Princess, aren't you, sweetheart?"

The baby responded with a kick, causing the couple to laugh.

Shouts from outside caught Ginny's attention. "Cam's asking for a wand," she said before Disapparating.

--

"You couldn't use MAGIC!" Serpens yelled.

Cam's eyes glimmered evilly. "Unless you give us one of your wands."

"Don't even think about it, Fred", Ginny ordered from across the Burrow's yard. "Cygnus, if I catch you with a wand, I'll give you a spanking you'll never forget."

The six-year-old sneered and whispered. "Where'd she come from?"

Thuban shrugged his shoulders. "She just seems to know sometimes." He turned to his uncles. "What's wrong with you lot? Can't beat a couple of children in a snowball fight without cheating?"

"That hurt, Thuban", Fred replied playfully, placing his hands over his heart.

George did the same. "He wounded us." With a flick of his wand a dozen snowballs flew at Thuban.

The seven-year-old crossed his arms in front of his face as he was being hit. Once the assault was over, he ran over to Serpens who was hidden safely behind a tree. Thuban whispered to his brother. Serpens giggled and ran away. Thuban jumped behind a snow bank that hid Cam. "Let's get to work. We need to make as many snowballs as we can in the next five minutes."

Cam folded his arms. "We can't win without magic, and I'm tired of getting hit."

"We're using magic." Thuban looked at Ginny in the distance. "We're just not going to use wands."

The boys worked quickly at their task. Thuban saw Serpens in place behind the twins. He pointed him out to Cam. "Now!" Thuban screamed as he and Cam popped up from behind the snow bank. They started to throw a number of snowballs. The Weasley twins used their wands and a couple dozen snowballs flew towards the boys. Serpens moved closer to his uncles and focused on the snowballs. Instantly, to the surprise of the twins, every snowball in the area came flying straight at them. Fred and George could do nothing as the snow bombarded them. The Malfoy brothers cheered in celebration.

"Where's the wand?" Ginny scolded holding her hand out to Thuban and Cam.

"We don't have one, Mummy", Cam explained.

Ginny's hand remained out. Thuban stepped in front of his brother. "Cam had nothing to do with it. We didn't use a wand. Serpens can summon without one."

Draco stepped up behind his wife and put his arms around her. He whispered in her ear. "It was Serpens. He's by your brothers." As he held her close, he turned to his sons. "Good job, mates."

"Draco", she scolded. "Don't encourage them. They shouldn't be doing magic-"

"We're at the Burrow, Gin. They're wizards. Magic they can do without wands isn't going to hurt anyone", he responded.

"Come on, Ginny. It was great planning and executed with outstanding magic", the twins added.

The redheaded witch started to cry. "I see I'm in this by myself. Do any of you know what it's like to be home alone with them when they all decide to let loose of their magic?"

"We didn't-" Fred started.

"What did they do this time?" Molly asked as she hurried across the field.

"It's nothing, Molly", Draco responded. The blond smirked. "Your boys and my boys merely let loose of a little magic. You lot promise to behave for the rest of the day?"

"Yes, Daddy", the Malfoy brothers replied.

Molly glared at her twins. "Of course, Mother."

Thuban pulled on Draco's slacks. "We've been good at home, Dad. We haven't used our magic."

Fred and George walked slowly away from the group whispering to each other.

"Why do I always feel ten when she gives us that look?" George asked.

"Lucky you, I feel five", Fred responded.

As they watched the twins mope across the field, Draco collected Ginny into his arms. "Gin, I'll talk to the boys. No magic unless I'm home and working on it with them."

"They've been good boys. I'm-"

"Tired", Molly added. "It's been a long day. You should go home now. Your father and I will be over to your house around noon."

"You need help cleaning up here", Ginny replied.

"Nonsense, take her home, Draco."

The blond wizard wasn't going to argue. His family had been at the Burrow for seven hours already. Serpens and Leo needed naps. Thuban and Cam could do with some quiet time. He planned on Apparating his wife home, then returning for their boys.

--

Draco collected Ginny into his arms and kissed her forehead. It took him a short time to regain normal breathing. "Merlin, I love you, Ginny."

The redhead giggled. "Love you too. Where do you get your stamina?"

"It's Christmas morning", he responded with a true, cheeky grin.

"That it is."

He patted her bottom. "We need to get up and dressed before someone comes in." Draco waved his wand at the door as he headed for the bathroom.

Since they had moved into Black Hall, they spent Christmas Eve evening reading Christmas stories to the boys in front of the fireplace. It was the easiest way to calm their little wizards down. The excitement of Father Christmas' visit got the best of them. Story time went past their bed time, but the boys still tossed and turned in bed for an hour.

She and Draco shared quiet time in their sitting room waiting for the boys to fall asleep. An elf informed them when the boys were deep asleep. They stuffed the stockings together, and when finished Draco placed each on the foot of each boy's bed. He then went downstairs and placed all of the presents under the tree. Their evening ended with making sweet, passionate love until they fell asleep from exhaustion.

Ginny yawned. Quickly she collected her nightgown and knickers, pulling them on. Draco smiled as he emerged from the bathroom dressed in his pajamas. He jumped onto the bed and under the covers. "They're coming." Ginny covered herself too as they pretended to be asleep.

"He comed! He comed!" Serpens yelled as he ran into the room and jumped on the bed. The four-year-old was trailed by a collection of small, enchanted toy dragons. "Mummy, Daddy, wake up."

Cam was close behind his brother. He jumped onto his father. "Wake up. Wake up."

Draco grabbed the two boys and pulled them close. "I'm tired. Let's have a lie in."

"No! It's Christmas! Get up! Get up!" Serpens pulled his father.

Thuban entered the room, going instantly to the foot of the bed. He peeled back the covering, revealing Ginny's feet. "Get up or I'll tickle Mummy's feet", the seven-year-old smiled.

The witch sat up and pulled her legs to her chest. "You wouldn't dare."

"Yes, I would. I'll get both you and Dad moving that way", Thuban smirked at his father.

Draco popped out of the bed, trapping Thuban in his arms. "You want to use tickling?" The boy laughed as he was being attacked.

His brothers went for Ginny's feet. "Draco, help!"

"You win", Draco announced playfully. "We're up. Let's go get Leo and open presents."

--

The family parlor at Black Hall was beautifully decorated for the holidays in the eyes of its owners. It was the prefect mix of the formal, professionally decorated room that Draco had grown up with and the homey, child friendly room of Ginny's youth. The Weasley tradition of the children hanging their artwork was followed, but it was nicely framed and placed by Ginny. The boys had collected the holly, ivy and mistletoe while Draco and Ginny had placed it in the room. The young mother of four had done a wonderful job of creating a beautiful tree that contained an assortment of ornaments such as Quidditch players, dragons, horses, dogs, bears, and other figurines, all of which had been selected by the boys.

Neither of the couple's parents liked the room. Narcissa and Lucius had protested, stating the decorations were more suitable for the children's playroom. Molly and Arthur claimed it was too stuffy. Both set of parents complained that family traditions weren't being followed. The couple simply declared they were creating new traditions for their family.

Draco sat on the floor, playing with a new set of trains designed for the younger boys.

Leo was enjoying pushing the button that made the whistle toot. Serpens worked on the speed of the train. Ginny sat on the settee between Thuban and Cam, listening as her eldest proudly read one of his new books.

"Wonderful, Thuban. You read so well." Ginny stood up. "I need to start the turkey."

"Ginny, let the elves-" Draco started.

She placed her hands on her hips. "I'm going to cook Christmas dinner for my family." The witch headed out of the room.

"Mates, I think it's time we get dressed for the day."

The little wizards didn't argue, even though they knew their father intended on tucking them back into bed. They had gotten to order their favorite breakfast, so their bellies were full. Waking up at five a.m. and spending three hours opening and playing with their new toys had them ready to crawl back into bed.

--

Ginny wiped her brow then yawned as she finished making the stuffing. Using her wand, she removed the turkey from its marinating bag. Another quick spell put the turkey into the roaster and started placing the stuffing inside the bird. She went to the stove top, placing the cranberries, sugar, brandy, and water and lemon juice into the sauce pan. In a second pan she started making the bread sauce. The witch carefully stirred the two sauces by hand. Within twenty minutes both were done. She covered them and removed them from the stove to cool.

The witch sat down to relax. She didn't understand why cooking was taking so much out of her. She'd done it last year with no problem. A kick from inside reminded her. Christmas dinner had always been cooked by the elves when they had lived at the Manor. Ginny only cooked mince pies and the Christmas pudding. The woman had never cooked a full meal while she was pregnant.

With great determination, Ginny lifted herself from the chair. The turkey was placed in the oven. As she stood and backed away, she stepped into a strong set of arms. She was so tired; falling asleep in those arms was temping.

"I had an idea", Draco puffed into her ear. "If I help you with dinner, we can both have a nap before our parents come over."

She kissed his cheek. "That's a lovely thought, but I don't have the energy for a _nap_."

"A real nap, love. Now, what can I do?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What can you do? Cooking-"

"Is very much like potion making. Now, what do you have left to do?"

"The vegetables", Ginny stated.

Keeping one hand on his wife's growing belly, Draco used the other direct the potatoes into the sink. Using magic, he cleaned and peeled them. He nibbled on her ear. "See?"

The witch returned his kiss. "You do that well. Clean the Brussels spouts, parsnips, and swede. I'll put them in baking dishes and add the seasonings." She tried to walk away from him. He held tight. "I have another idea. We'll do it together."

They moved as one to the baking dishes, each putting potatoes into the dish. Ginny seasoned them. She kissed his cheek, and he cleaned the rest of the vegetables with his wand. A warm feeling swept through her body as she watched her husband work. Never did she think he would do servants' work. It was a testimony of his love for her.


	20. Chapter 20

Ginny sat at her dressing table finishing her makeup

Author's note: Most of the first half of this chapter was posted as a New Year's Day cookie. The second half of the story is new.

New Year Promises and Surprises

--

The Christmas holidays had been busy, hectic, demanding and exhausting but oh so fantastic. Draco helping her make Christmas dinner had been the high point. Christmas day had been wonderful in every way. Lucius and Narcissa had come early in the afternoon to exchange gifts. They had overbought for the boys like always. The senior Malfoys overbought for everyone. They gave Draco hunting cottages outside of Skye and Dublin. Ginny got seaside houses on the islands of Cyprus and Saint George. Her favorite gift was a cinnamon colored cashmere scarf. The Malfoy crest, along with her initials, was embroidered gracefully on the corner. It was a personal gift from Lucius. He'd told her he was compelled to buy it because it matched her eyes.

Arthur and Molly joined them for dinner. The two sets of grandparents were wonderful. They acted as if they were old friends. This behavior continued when they went into the parlor. The boys were amazing. They knew how their grandparents loved to compete for their attention, but they didn't play on it. The little wizards made sure they spent equal time with each one. Leo was an exception. He hardly left Lucius' lap, so Thuban spent more time with Arthur. The only thing that could have made the day better was if Ginny could have had more energy.

Vigor had been a problem for Ginny in the weeks before and during Christmas. She'd had so much to do, but now all her party planning was done. She only had to attend the Parkinson New Years Eve party tonight and the Ministry party today. The knowledge of that energized her, along with the fact she had been working out at a fitness center for the last week. It was lucky she and Pansy had met Draco and Blaise at the center before going to lunch. She never would have guessed there were exercising classes for expecting witches.

Ginny sat at her dressing table, finishing her makeup. The expecting mother was truly glowing this evening. Her life couldn't be going better at the moment. The exercise class didn't change her growing size, but it did decrease many of her little aches and pains. She could also spy on Draco as he worked out. Spying wasn't the right term, ogling was more fitting. Merlin, he had a magnificent chest.

"You're missing something," Draco whispered as he placed a beautiful diamond and sapphire necklace on her. The blond wizard kissed her check. "I love you, Gin."

She turned and kissed his cheek. "Love you back. Are the boys still here?"

"They're at the Burrow. Your mother has a full house, and she's as happy as the boys on Christmas morning."

Ginny placed the matching earrings and bracelet on and touched her hair. Merlin, she loved being married to a wealthy wizard at times like these. The best hairdresser in wizarding London had come to her home earlier and done her hair. In moments, she would be going to the most exclusive ball of the year in a one-of-a-kind designer gown. Best of all, she would be on the arm of a wizard she loved and who loved her.

"Draco, I'm ready." She stood and went to her husband.

"One minute, Gin. I'll get our cloaks and we'll Apparate from here." To her surprise he walked into his dressing room and removed a large box. He placed it on the bed and opened it, revealing a beautiful black mink full-length coat. The wizard placed the coat lovingly on his wife. Ginny instantly noticed that it covered her extended abdomen.

"Draco…" she started but he kissed her, quieting her.

"You need something warm to wear. Your old cloak isn't any good. Now, please take my arm so I can Apparate us to Parkinson Manor."

--

Draco removed his wife's coat in the hallway and handed it to the house elf. The couple walked into the ballroom, which was already full. They greeted Violet Parkinson, who was merrily announcing the outstanding health of her five-month-old granddaughter and the expected arrival of her second grandchild in August. "A marriage and two grandchildren in three years! I couldn't ask for more," Violet happily stated. Narcissa stood close to her friend and beamed. It was a testimony to the close friendship of the society witches that Narcissa let Violet have the social ball of the year. After the war, it was the only thing, besides Pansy, that seemed to make Violet happy.

Lucius quickly made his way to his daughter-in-law. Ginny was wearing a dark goldenrod dress. The color went wonderfully with her skin tone and hair and accentuated the bright cinnamon tint of her eyes. Lucius kissed the hand of the captivatingly beautiful witch. Pregnancy agreed with her. She carried it so well. "Ginevra, you are enchanting this evening, simply glowing!" Lucius stated in awe. "Happy New Year, my dear!"

Ginny couldn't help but blush at his heartfelt words. "Thank you, Lucius. Happy New Year to you!" She kissed his cheek softly.

"Come, I have some clients that would like to speak with you." Lucius took her left arm and tried to lead her away from his son.

Draco moved his arm around his wife's waist and held her firmly. He cleared his throat. "Father?"

"I'll bring her back, Son."

The blond wizard eyed his father. "I think I'll accompany her."

"If you must. Nevertheless, I insist on escorting her. Your mother is busy helping Violet greet guests and I must have a gorgeous witch on my arm," Lucius stated.

Ginny's cheeks reddened further. Draco shook his head. "This one is mine, Father. I don't share her well. Merely ask my sons."

Lucius softly chuckled, "I've heard." He paused. "Well then, will you and your wife join me?"

"Of course, Father," Draco smirked. "Gin, please don't be too charming to these men. They don't deserve it."

Davis Spenser, a balding sixty-year-old wizard stepped forward and smiled at her. He took her right hand and kissed the back of it. "Ginevra, exquisite as always! Happy New Year, love!"

His son Gavin, a strikingly handsome Ravenclaw who was in Fred and George's year, removed her hand from the older man's and kissed it. "Ginevra, you are simply breathtaking." He made to kiss her cheek, but Draco stepped forward stopping him. "I see you still have this old bloke attached to you. Haven't you grown tired of him yet?"

Draco smirked at the man and placed his hand on her extended belly. "It would appear not."

Gavin ignored Draco and spoke to Ginny. "You will save a dance for me?"

The blond wizard led his wife to take a step away from the dark haired Ravenclaw. "Her dance card is full."

"I'm sure you'll have time for a Quickstep. Tonight's band is known for their twist on them. You are the best dancer here." He kissed her hand again, "among your many other talents. Lucius was just bragging about your latest business find."

"Being able to Floo without spinning has been on the top of every witch's wish list after her first pregnancy. The inventor was dense for hiding that information in the middle of his proposal. It was lucky I found it. Like Draco, I had discarded it after the first page. Then a couple of days ago, I had Cam reading it to me to keep him busy." She paused. "Someone really needs to explain to inventors how to write proposals."

Gavin smiled at her. "Modest, aren't you? You found the last five successful business ventures for Malfoy International."

"That's nice of you to say, Gavin. However, I've had nothing to do with Malfoy Potions Unlimited," Ginny replied. "It has been our most triumphant new business."

"Oh yes, I believe the potion company was Lucius' idea."

"Draco put the company together by hiring the perfect personnel. That's why the company is so successful. Healer Sanders has developed more potions in the last year than he did in the last five at the Ministry. Draco's knowledge of potions enables him to facilitate the company's research and development." She paused upon noticing an older witch across the room and bowed her head to the wizards. "You'll have to excuse us, gentlemen. I promised Mrs. Wells an audience before dinner."

She turned and headed for the older witch. Draco looked over his shoulder one last time as they walked away and stared at Gavin. "If I could, I'd stop all business with that man."

Ginny kissed his cheek. "But you can't. Their company is the only one allowed to sell many ingredients."

"He needs to show you more respect," Draco hissed.

The red haired witch giggled. "He flirts with me. You're jealous and he is harmless."

"Harmless! I think not." Draco sneered. "I know he contacted you after the marriage law was repelled. He also seems to Owl you after any of our public rows."

Ginny nodded. "Yes. He is a git. You have nothing to worry about." She kissed him lovingly.

--

Diane sat down at a table with Pansy, Padma, Parvati and Ginny. "Why didn't any of you explain Christmas morning to me? Good Merlin, I didn't know the boys would come into the room at five a.m. They wouldn't leave either. Greg wasn't any help. There I was in my birthday robe under the covers with two excited boys pulling at them."

The other witches giggled. "It's best to dress after Christmas Eve activities," Parvati offered before smiling and adding. "And there will always be activities."

"Something does get into wizards on that night," Padma agreed.

Pansy looked at the others, dreamy-eyed. "I think it's playing Father Christmas that puts them in a very giving mood. Blaise was outstanding this year."

"Yes. I think you're correct about wizards." Ginny turned to Diane. "Children get up very early on Christmas morning." She placed her hand to her mouth to stop her laughter. "I'll never forget four Christmases ago. Draco and I were having a little fun that morning when we felt someone tickling our feet. We looked down to see three-year-old Thuban and two-year-old Cam at the foot of our bed."

Diane cleared her throat and hissed playfully. "That information would have been helpful a few days ago."

The witches laughed. "At least they were too young to remember, Ginny." Parvati turned to her sister. "Didn't you give her the talk about locking charms?"

"I didn't think about it. Goyle should have remembered them," Padma replied.

Pansy shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe the rumors about him not touching Lavender after Gary was born were true." The raven-haired witch turned to her young friend. "Use locking and silencing charms every night. Blaise and I learned that from watching Ginny's boys."

"Blimey, were they young then too?" Diane required.

The redhead nodded. "Thankfully. However, last Christmas when Serpens walked in on Lucius and Narcissa, he asked some very pointed questions."

A red faced Draco placed a glass of water in front of his wife. "Gin, I don't think-"

She patted his arm. "It was a bit too much for Draco. Wizards don't want to believe their mothers partake-"

"Really, Gin," he growled.

"Come on, Draco," Pansy teased. "How do you think you got here?"

"I know how I got here," he hissed. "Don't want or need to think about it."

Padma looked across the room at the older Malfoy couple. Narcissa was sitting at their table with Lucius' arm placed lovingly around her shoulders. "I hope Vincent and I are still in love after all that time."

"Their love is special," Pansy said. "They have always had a happy marriage." She paused. "I don't know anyone who has been married as long as them that is as happy as they are together."

"They work at it," Draco stated. "That's one thing they taught me. You have to work to have a good marriage. Love will help you through the very hard times, but a marriage can't grow with only that."

"So, marriage is a job?" Padma questioned.

"It's a joy." The blond wizard replied, thinking fast. "However, you can't take it for granted."

The rest of the wizards sat down at the table. "What kind of trouble are you getting us into, Malfoy?" Michael Corner asked.

"No trouble at all. Unless you're not keeping your wife happy, Corner."

Michael sighed, "It's a good thing I enjoy dancing. I think I'll be doing a lot of it tonight."

"A walk through the enchanted garden would be nice also," Parvati voiced.

"Before or after dinner, my love?"

"Now would be nice." He assisted her to her feet and the couple walked off.

"He's not happy sitting with us," Pansy stated.

Padma shook her head. "He's not happy to be here. Goldstein's having a party tonight. They usually go there. Parvati was so excited when they got your invitation, Pansy. An evening of dinner and dancing is much better than an evening of drinking."

"For a witch," Greg interjected.

Ginny giggled, "Someone's going to be sleeping on the sofa tonight."

The hefty wizard grinned at the red haired witch. "I'm a newlywed."

"Uh-uh, you have a lot to learn. Being a newlywed makes you more likely to be assigned to the sofa," Padma added.

"My wife enjoys my company too much," Greg cockily replied.

Diane shook her head. Pansy patted her hand. "We'll help you train this one right this time." The raven-haired witch smirked at her old housemate. "Goyle, think romance for once."

Draco glanced at his long time friend. "I think it's time, Greg."

The large Slytherin reached into his robe, removed a long stemmed white rose and handed to his new wife.

"The red rose whispers of passion,

And the white rose breathes of love;

O, the red rose is a falcon,

And the white rose is a dove.

But I send you a cream-white rosebud

With a flush on its petal tips;

For the love that is purest and sweetest

Has a kiss of desire on the lips."

Greg whispered to Diane loud enough for everyone to hear. The wizard then kissed her lovingly.

Michael Corner helped Parvati sit down in her chair as the kiss ended. "Well, I hope we haven't missed too much?"

The first course appeared on the table. "It would appear not," Blaise laughed. He noticed that Draco was leaning towards Ginny's ear. "Malfoy," he paused. "We have a deal."

"Sorry, Blaise. I almost forgot myself."

"What's going on?" Padma inquired.

Vincent turned to his wife. 

"I thank you for the time we shared when we've been together

I thank you for the sunshine you make me feel in time of stormy weather.

I thank you for the better person you've made me be today

I thank you for the love you give me in your special way.

I love the way you've looked at me, that fire in your eyes,

The warmth of your touch, the smell of your hair, is always a surprise.

I thank you for our times away, the memories make me smile,

I pray for the chance to hold you close and go that extra mile.

I want you to know the happiness I feel, and though we might be apart

I'll never forget the warmth inside and the joy you gave my heart."

He kissed her softly on the lips and then turned to face the table. "Romance for every witch tonight." Vincent grinned. "Remember gentlemen, your wives are on your left."

"And your wife is wearing brown, while mine is wearing blue, Crabbe," Michael chuckled.

Vincent waved his hand. "I don't need to remember that. Victor taught me how to tell them apart years ago."

"I knew there had to be a way," Diane stated. "Have you ever noticed that even from behind Padma and Parvati's children can tell them apart?"

Michael nodded. "That has to be a sixth sense. Once Padma re-tucked Calvin into bed, the boy had his eyes closed the whole time. When she kissed his cheek, he said 'Good night, Aunt Padma.'"

"They know by smell," Parvati put in.

Greg gave her a sad look. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Parvati. You don't stink." The wizard started to chuckle.

"Shut it, Goyle." She rolled her eyes. "Padma, how do you put up with him?"

"We lock him in the broom cupboard when we need a break," Pansy gleefully replied.

The group chatted about the many ways to tell the Patil twins apart until the second course was served. At that time, Blaise turned to Pansy.

"I love you so deeply,  
I love you so much,  
I love the sound of your voice  
And the way that we touch.  
I love your warm smile  
And your kind, thoughtful way,  
The joy that you bring  
To my life every day.  
I love you today  
As I have from the start,  
And I'll love you forever  
With all of my heart."

He kissed his wife. "Thank you, Pans for always being there for me." During this course the couples spent some of their time whispering to their spouses.

When the third course was served, Michael spoke.

"There are dreams which come and go  
And to us mean so little  
And other dreams that to us are  
No more than just a riddle.

But every dream which I now have  
Are dreams you give me of  
Those sensual touches in the night  
Which to me gives your love.

How I love the dreams of us  
As all the dreams to be  
Where both our souls shall share their kiss,  
Exciting hungrily.

Let every dream between become  
Our dreams of ecstasy  
And every dream the life of us;  
In joy's eternity."

The witches smiled at their husbands as Michael and Parvati kissed. None of them liked Corner, but they had included him for Padma. During the third course the group discussed the actions of their children on Christmas morning. Even new parents Blaise and Pansy had something to add to the conversation.

Draco gazed lovingly into Ginny's eyes while holding her hand after the fourth course was placed on the table.

"A special world for you and me  
A special bond one cannot see  
It wraps us up in its cocoon  
And holds us fiercely in its womb.

Its fingers spread like fine spun gold  
Gently nestling us to the fold  
Like silken thread it holds us fast  
Bonds like this are meant to last.

And though at times a thread may break  
A new one forms in its wake  
To bind us closer and keep us strong  
In a special world, where we belong."

He kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you, Gin," into her ear.

"That's cheating, Malfoy," Goyle announced.

Draco smirked. "I get to cheat. You blokes hijacked my romance."

"Well then. You will save us at the next course. Goyle started early," Blaise advised.

"I'll come up with something." The blond responded.

As they ate, the witches shared stories about romantic things that their husbands had done in the past year. When dessert was served, all eyes went to Draco.

"Love is a hand,

Held fast in your own

Love is a kiss

The sweetest you've known.

Love is joy,

You feel from the start

Love is a dream,

You keep in your heart.

Love is the brightness

You bring to each room

Love is our child,

You carry in your womb."

He placed his hand on Ginny's tummy. "A little sappy, but mine."

"We have a winner," Blaise announced. "Romantic of the year, Draco Malfoy."

"That's an idea. Let us see which one of us can romance our wives the best. Ladies, would you mind?" Draco inquired.

"A bet you can't lose? Why would we?" Pansy replied while the other witches nodded.

When the dessert dishes disappeared from the table, two roses appeared in front of each witch. The wizards smiled and spoke as one.

"All the love that history knows,  
is said to be in every rose.  
Yet all that could be found in two,  
is less than what I feel for you."

While the band took its place on the stage, the five wizards stood and addressed their wives. "Would you care to dance, darling?" The witches grinned, took the hand of their husbands and headed for the dance floor. This was going to be a wonderful start to the New Year.

-- _New section_. 

Luna had the idea to attend the New Year's parade in London. Ginny, Draco and baby Sophie were the only Weasley family members that didn't make the trip to the Muggle event. They added in some window-shopping after it in order to allow the crowd in the tube to thin out. The family of eighteen chatted as they headed to the trains.

"That dragon balloon was great. It looked just like a Welsh Green," Serpens excitedly yakked with his Uncle Charlie.

"Muggles have seen Greens from time to time," Charlie replied softly.

"Its likeness probably came from Dodgy Dirk's drawing," Bill interjected.

"He's the only Muggle Tilly Toke didn't charm after he saved a beach full of Muggles from the Welsh Green attack in 1932, right Dad?" Gabe beamed at his father.

"That's correct, Son."

"Foolish. Risking himself to save Muggles," Thuban muttered.

"Thuban!" Arthur placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "The life of all beings is precious. I hope to teach you that some day."

The boy nodded merely to quiet his grandpa. He didn't agree with Arthur. The life of a wizard was more important than that of a Muggle. Even elves were more vital than Muggles. Thuban sneered as another unkempt person brushed against him. He'd need a long bath and Tippy would likely have to burn his cloak. _Why did his grandpa insist on taking the underground instead of the Malfoy vehicles that were offered?_

"There is no reason for that face, Thuban. Behave yourself. Bait one more Muggle and I'll take my belt to your bottom when we get to the Burrow," Arthur whispered.

"Sorry," the boy stated. Again he wasn't. People needed to look where they were going. He shouldn't have to allow anyone to touch or brush against him. Thuban loved his Grandpa Weasley, but he hated going to any Muggle location or event with him.

Arthur Weasley couldn't take in enough of his surrounding as his family entered the Green Park Tube station. Muggles and their customs were fascinating. They had so many items that ran on batteries. He eyed the small items that many of them held to their ears and talked into. Cell phone, he believed that's what Hermione had called them. Many of the young Muggles wore very small muffs that emitted sounds like music. Other Muggles played games on hand held-boxes. He knew all about those boxes. His grandsons had bought him one of them.

The wizarding family loaded into a car with only eight Muggles. They went to the front and the Muggles to the back. This was comforting to the adults. Although Muggles didn't bother them, the children did slip from time to time and say the wrong thing. It was easier not to be overheard from this distance. Arthur softly questioned his sons about some of the advertisements in the car. He and Molly's generation still didn't go into the Muggle world that often while his children's did. It wasn't long before the children had convinced the adults to permit them to look around the compartment.

Two sixty year old Muggle women seemed as interested in the Weasleys as Arthur was in the Muggles. The ladies chatted softly about the family. As the children passed, the woman in the gray coat spoke, "Did you have fun at the parade?"

Thuban verified his grandpa and uncles were watching before speaking. "It was very nice. I enjoyed the bagpipes."

"It was nice," the other children responded.

The Muggle women looked at Molly and Arthur. The witch and wizard were looking around in amazement. The children were doing the same thing. "Are you not from London?"

"This is our first time on the underground," Brittany stated.

Cam turned up his nose. "They need to clean it better. Don't they have house elves?"

"How cute," the woman in the gray coat giggled. "Elves would help. I'll ask Father Christmas to leave some next year."

"Let's look around more," Gabe requested.

Thuban bowed his head at the women. "It was nice speaking with you, Ladies. Good afternoon."

"What a polite little boy you are," stated the Muggle in the gray coat. "Good afternoon to you."

As the children walked by the form of a sleeping man wearing dirty clothes, he belched. Brittany pinched her nose. "His breath smells," she whispered to the others.

"I've got a breath mint. Should I give it to him?" Thuban asked.

"Don't touch him. Drop it near him," Gabe said.

Thuban walked by the man and dropped a candy mint in front of him. He went back to his brother and cousins. "Did he take it?"

"He jumped on it. Like he hadn't eaten in years," Cam replied.

To everyone's surprise, the Muggle man stood up and started singing 'A Cauldron Full of Hot Strong Love' in the voice of Celestina Warbeck. Thuban jumped, quite shocked. _What was happening? It was only a breath mint from the dinning room dish._ The boy looked for a place to hide. His grandpa wasn't going to listen to him, and getting a spanking for nothing wasn't fair.

Arthur's pleasant expression hardened. He had seen Thuban walk by the man. Turning to his twins, he hissed. "You didn't."

"Calm down, Dad. It wasn't us," Fred replied.

"That's your candy. How could you give the boy-" Arthur began.

"We didn't, Dad," George added. "Maybe someone else-"

"Don't try that. Thuban walked by, then… the man's singing," Arthur sputtered.

"Why did you give the child that candy?" Molly scolded her sons.

"Not here, Mum," Percy interjected. "If we're quiet, the Muggles will think he's crazy."

"You can kill them at home, Mum," Bill agreed. "I'll collect the children so we don't have any more problems."

Thuban walked to his uncle as soon as he seen him coming. "I don't know how it happened. It was a mistake."

Bill motioned for the children to move back to the group. "You can explain yourself at the Burrow."

-- 

Draco kissed Ginny softly on the lips as he stood by the bed. "Gin love, it's time to get up. We need to be heading to the Burrow."

As the witch yawned and stretched, her eyes caught sight of the clock. "Five o'clock. Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"Because you needed it. You've been overworking yourself. Maybe I should bind you to the house."

"You wouldn't dare!" Ginny protested.

He sat on the bed. "If you don't start taking better care of yourself I will. Be honest, Ginevra, you know you've been trying to do too much."

She nodded, "I could do with a break."

"Brilliant," Draco replied. "A two week vacation from work outside our home will do you good."

"I didn't say that-"

"I'll make you a deal," he interrupted. "You'll take better care of yourself and take it easy for the next two weeks… no political group meetings, party planning, or other outside work besides caring for the boys… and I'll go to the Burrow twice a week for the next two months without complaining before or after the visit. Deal?"

"Do I have to go to the society luncheons and teas during the next two weeks?" She lifted one brow.

"Of course not."

Ginny smirked, "You'll go to the Burrow twice a week for two months, no complains?" He nodded. "You have a deal." She stood up. With a wave of her wand Draco's old Falcon jumper, which she had stretched during her pregnancy with Serpens, sailed to her. After putting on the jumper, she charmed her hair, took Draco's arm and Disapparated.

The Burrow was dark when they Apparated on the back porch. The couple walked inside, and Ginny started tea while they waited for her family to return with their boys. It wasn't long before they heard the Floo come to life and a number of Apparition pops.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with your two," Molly bellowed. "Giving the boy your magical candy when you were going to Muggle London!"

"Mum, we didn't give it to him," Fred replied.

"Thuban, go to the broom shed," Arthur ordered.

"Take it easy. Thuban isn't a Muggle hater," George added. "I'm sure-"

"What do you mean? Did you see what he did to that little girl and that boy at the party?" Arthur offered. "He will not bait Muggles in my company. To the shed, Thuban."

"It wasn't because they were Muggles," Thuban said in a shaky voice as he headed out of the room.

"We're lucky not to have an Owl waiting for us. Muggle baiting is a crime!" Molly bellowed at the boy.

Draco collected Thuban into his protective arms as he and Ginny entered the room. "Molly. Arthur." Draco greeted while Ginny said, "Mum. Dad."

"I won't allow Muggle baiting, Ginny," Arthur demanded.

"Dad, what happened?" Ginny calmly asked.

"Thuban made a Muggle man sing like a lady," Serpens supplied.

"I didn't mean to, Dad. It was a mistake." Thuban clung to his father. "I wasn't being mean to the Muggles at the parade either. They were-"

"When he's with us, he will treat everyone with dignity," Arthur firmly stated.

"I'd like a moment with my son to find out what happened," Draco replied.

"He was acting like his father," Molly interjected.

"Mother!" Ginny hissed.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Arthur added. "I have to keep my eye-"

"You're just like my father!" The room went quiet at Draco's declaration. All eyes turned to him.

"Draco?" Ginny questioned.

"Well, he is. Father watches Thuban closely at public events. He can turn anything into misbehavior. Your father does the same thing when it comes to Muggles. Arthur translates any minor action or reaction as Muggle baiting on Thuban's part. I've informed my father to stop his behavior, and I'm requesting the same from your father now." He turned to Thuban. "What happened with the Muggle girl, boy and man?"

"She pushed me first," Thuban said. "He kept nattering in my ear. I was rude but- I didn't do anything to anyone because they were Muggles."

"The man's breath smelled. Thuban only gave him a mint," Brittany stated.

"It was from our dinning room buffet," Thuban added.

"Shite," George replied.

"It was our fault," Fred added.

"I should have thrown them out," Ginny sighed. "Mum, the twins gave those to us the last time they were over for dinner."

Draco collected his sons. "Gin, I think it's time to go." He whispered in her ear. "We can come over for dinner in a couple of days. Everyone needs to calm down a little."

She nodded. "I'll Floo you after dinner, Mum." The Draco flooed home with the boys and Ginny Disapparated.

"The other children were mean to Thuban first," Gabe said. "He was making faces in the tube because he doesn't like crowds."

Arthur hadn't thought of that. Thuban had worn the same expression on the crowded streets of Diagon Alley before Christmas.

-- 

Draco was charming the boys clean when Ginny Apparated into the foyer. His eyes were still filled with anger.

"Go to the playroom for a while boys," Ginny softly requested. "Nan!" The house elf appeared and bowed. "Watch the children in the playroom, and inform the kitchen elves that we will be dining at home."

The witch led her husband into the first parlor and poured him a drink.

"Your father!" he spat. "I don't want him to take a hand to our children!"

"We need to calm down, then make decisions. You were right. My father is always taking our boys' actions towards Muggles the wrong way. We should have talked with him months ago." She led him to the settee and sat next to him.

"You see it too?" Draco asked. When Ginny nodded, he smiled. "Well, my largest concern is gone. I was a little worried you disagreed."

"If Thuban was Muggle baiting, he should be punished. But I think we should set rules for our parents. Spanking is a last resort. I don't think our parents should ever spank them," Ginny added.

"I agree." He took a drink of his Firewhiskey. "Thuban wasn't Muggle baiting. Muggles aren't worth his time."

The redheaded witch rolled her eyes. "Let's go talk to the boys and get their side. I want to hear their side; my Mum will likely Floo straight after dinner."

"Molly is a little pushy," he smirked.

"A little," she replied with a giggle. "I'll likely Apparate to the Burrow after dinner."

"I'll mirror my mother. She won't mind watching the boys."

"Draco, I think it would be best if I went by myself."

He turned to face her. "Why?"

"For the same reason you speak with Lucius alone at times. Without you there, they understand that this is my decision."

"Alright." He kissed her cheek. "If you need help, Floo me. This may not be easy. We had my mother on our side when we confronted Father. It's going to be two on one for you."

Ginny nodded her head. "That and my parents are having a hard time seeing past your family's reputation with Muggles."

"I've never harmed a Muggle. I dislike them but-" He took a drink of his Firewhiskey. "I'll never understand wizards like your parents. They can forgive Muggles, who have been trying to kill wizards for ages. We can't be who we are in front of them because of their jealousy." Draco paused. "But they can't forgive wizards whom-"

"Muggles can't hurt-" Ginny started.

"They damn well can, Ginevra. There are cases where it's happened. Also they have harmed wizarding children countless times," he spouted.

"You're talking about the middle ages, Draco."

He tilted his head. "You have a short memory, Ginevra. I didn't have Muggleborns as friends, yet I still heard the stories of how they were treated like outcasts and weirdoes by any Muggle that may have seen their magic." The wizard looked into her eyes. "Potter's family disliked him because he was a wizard."

"Those were bad people. Not all Muggles are that way," Ginny replied.

"My family only confronted the bad Muggles."

She touched his hand. "Draco, I- I love you. I don't always agree with you, but I always love you."

-- 

Draco finished reading the Smithe - Varney contract, placed it in his outbox and then looked at the clock. In ten minutes he had a meeting which he didn't need to prepare for. His thoughts went to his family as he stared at their photos on his desk. Ginny didn't have to go over to the Burrow. Bill had spoken to his parents. The oldest Weasley brother had also noticed Arthur's habit of overanalyzing Thuban's actions towards Muggles.

After the Malfoys had finished dinner, Arthur showed up to apologize to Thuban. The Weasley patriarch promised to change his actions. He and Molly also agreed to the few other requests that Ginny and Draco had. To the younger couple's surprise, the Weasleys openly discussed having the same type of discussion with they parents. 'Grandparents do forget from time to time what their role is.' Molly had said. The evening had been saved, and the boys enjoyed having their maternal grandparents read them a bedtime story.

A rap on the door caused Draco to look up. His assistant stood in the doorway. "Mr. Mostafa and Mr. Oglethorpe are here to see you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Show them in." Draco walked to the door, greeting the gentlemen and offering both men a seat in an armchair close to the fireplace. He sat on the settee across from them. "What may I do for you, Gentlemen? Is there a problem in the British Junior Quidditch League?"

The British Junior Quidditch League was formed seven years ago, along with junior leagues in many other countries. They were created so talented players ages seventeen to twenty-one had a place to develop their skills in hopes of making a professional team in the future. Hassan Mostafa was the chairwizard for the International Association of Quidditch. Dunbar Oglethorpe was the head of Quidditch Union for the Administration and Betterment of the British League and its Endeavors. Together they oversaw the actions of the BJQL, which Draco had been the chairwizard of for the last four years.

"No, the league is running very well," Hassan stated.

"Far better than any of the other junior leagues." Dunbar smiled. "That's why we are here, Draco. Since you have been the chairwizard, the BJQL has developed twice the number of professional Quidditch players as the other junior leagues combined."

"Players are coming from other countries to play in the BJQL. Some as far away as Japan," Hassan added.

"Thank you, gentlemen. I merely put the right people in place to get the job done." Draco acted as if it had been a simple task. It hadn't been during the first year and a half. The blond wizard had arranged to only work part time in the Malfoy offices for those eighteen months. Even with that, he had spent long hours away from his home and family.

"Draco, we would like you to be the chairwizard of the International Junior Quidditch League," Dunbar declared. "It is a fulltime position." He handed Draco a large roll of parchment. "The responsibilities of the chairwizard are outlined in the parchment."

"The league needs your help, Mr. Malfoy," Hassan added.

"It only took you a year to improve the British League. I'm sure you can do the same for all of them in this office." Dunbar smiled at Draco. "I saw your oldest boys playing in the youth league this spring. Talented little wizards you have there. It wouldn't surprise me if one of them was in the junior league in a few years."

Draco chuckled, "It will be at least ten years."

"I thought Thuban was ten," Dunbar continued.

"He'll be eight in June. Cygnus will be seven in May."

Dunbar gave Draco a questioning look. "They played on the nine and ten year old team."

The blond wizard puffed out his chest with pride. "Their skills were too strong for the younger age. I can only take credit for their flying. My wife taught them their outstanding Chaser skills."

"Quidditch is a family activity?" Hassan asked.

"Yes. You don't have to work so hard to sell this opportunity to me, Gentlemen. You are offering me my dream job. Five years ago, I would have been able to tell you yes right away. However, today I run over half of the endeavors of Malfoy International. I can't just walk away. Let me review this parchment and the requirements. Maybe something can be worked out," Draco responded.

-- 

Ginny sat on the settee in their sitting room in her bathrobe. Draco sat on an ottoman applying lotion to her legs and massaging her feet.

"Stacy will be picking Thuban and Cam up from school everyday. She'll stay for the next two hours," Ginny informed him.

"Is she taking the boys to dance class?"

"No, your mother is doing that. It gives her another reason to check on me another time each day," Ginny replied. "The further along I get, the more times she mirrors me. She invited us to move back into the Manor from February until May."

"Your thoughts?" Draco sweetly asked.

"I know she wants to help with the new baby, and she's concerned I'll go into labor while you're at work. I want to stay here. I've got a mirror. I'll be fine."

"There is another reason she wants you at the Manor, Love."

"What's that, Draco?"

"Every Malfoy has been born at the Manor. Think about having the baby there, Ginny. I could get our old wing set up. We'd stay only for a week. Wouldn't it be nice to have Mother's help with the boys? Molly can stay too," he asked.

"I'll think about it."

He moved to the settee and cuddled her. "That's all I ask." Draco summoned a roll of parchment and handed it to Ginny. "I need you to read this." He beamed at her. "They want me to run the International Junior Quidditch League. I've talked it over with Father. We'll have to move one of the French vice presidents of Malfoy International to England to perform my duties for a year, but it's doable. I'll have to put in a couple hours at Malfoy International every week."

Ginny glared at him. "You discussed this with Lucius before talking to me?"

"Of course, there would be no reason mentioning this to you if it couldn't be worked out at the office," he stated.

"What about our family?" Her face turned red with anger. "There would be no reason mentioning this to your father if this position didn't work out for our family!"

"Calm down, Ginevra."

"Prat. You selfish-" She shook the parchment at him. "Did you read this? You'll be traveling for two weeks every month."

"We can work that out."

The witch moved from his hands. "How can we work out you being gone so much?" She reached for the door to the hallway. "I thought we had something, Draco. How can you think about taking this job?"

"This is the job I wanted four years ago. This job is why I worked so hard making the British League a success."

Ginny opened the door. "I'm going to a guest room for the night. You need to spend some time with a Pensieve remembering how little time you had for me and the boys when you first took the chairwizard job for the BJQL." Before she closed the door, she looked straight into his eyes. "This may be your dream job, Draco, but it's not conducive to a wizard with a young family."

-- 

A White Rose by J B O'Reilly

I Thank You by Richard Cash

I Will Love You Forever by Amanda Nicole Martinez

Dreams by Michael Douglas Hoss

A Special World by Sheelagh Lennon

Author Unknown


	21. Chapter 21

Roles Defined

Roles Defined

--

Thuban knocked on his parents' bedroom door. "Daddy! Daddy!" the little wizard voiced in a panic.

"What's wrong, Son?" Draco asked as he opened the door.

"You have to go downstairs right now and tell Mummy you're sorry. She's really mad at you."

Draco placed his arm around his son's shoulder. "I know, mate. Don't worry, we'll work it out."

The little wizard stumped his foot. "You have to do it now. She's really mad. I heard her on the Floo with Grandma. She's going to take us to the Burrow forever to show you what it would be like without us."

"Bloody hell!" Draco ran his fingers through his hair. "Keep your brothers upstairs." The blond wizard wasted no time and Apparated outside the family parlor.

"You need to talk with Draco, Ginny. Wizards jump too soon sometimes. I'm sure Draco didn't think this out. He loves you and the boys too much to spend so much time away," Molly's head stated as it floated in the Floo.

"Sometimes I'm not sure. I think he wants this job more than us," Ginny whimpered.

Draco cleared his throat. "Gin, I want you more than anything. I wasn't planning on leaving you and the children at home. I thought we'd all travel together."

"I'll talk to you later, Ginny." Molly's head disappeared.

"Travel together?" She raised a brow at him.

"Yes. I'd hire a tutor for the boys, who would travel with us. Merlin, Gin, I wouldn't think of leaving you behind. I have it all worked out." He knelt in front of her, drawing her hands into his. "I should have gone after you last night. I thought you needed time."

"You have it all planned." She glared at him. "You plan the next year of our lives without me!"

"No, Love, I didn't plan our lives. I merely figured out how I could take the chairwizardship and still be with my family. I haven't made any decisions," Draco softly informed her.

The witch continued to give her husband a cold glare. "What would you do if I said you had to choose either us or this job?"

"I'd be very disappointed that you wouldn't hear me out, but I've already made my choice. You and the boys are always first in my life. May we please discuss the position, Love? See if we can make it work for us?"

"I'll listen, but we should have had this discussion before you talked to your father," she hissed.

He kissed her hands. "I'm sorry. I should have spoken with you first. I was just so excited, I leapt before I looked."

Ginny's stare softened and saddened. "I want to ask you a few questions before you start." Draco nodded. "Serpens was seven months old when you started work for the British Juniors?" Draco nodded. "Where were you the day he started crawling? How about the day he took his first step? Most importantly, the first time he said 'Dada' was it to you in-person or over a mirror?"

A loud sigh left the wizard. "I'd forgotten how much I missed." He sat on the settee next to her. "Merlin, I really want this job, and they really want me."

She leaned into him. "Running the British Juniors has taken little of your time in the last two and a half years."

"Once you get the right people in place, things run smoothly," Draco replied.

"Can't you change the requirements of the position?"

"That's rich. You want me to tell them?" he huffed.

"Yes. You made the British League successful, they should listen to you. Maybe you could split the workload up, take three or four of your board members."

"Brilliant!" he kissed her cheek.

"If you can cut the traveling down to two or three days a month, I think that will be alright for the family. I don't like the idea of traveling around the world with the children, especially a newborn."

--

Dispute Ginny's promise not to work outside their home for the first two weeks of the New Year, she had found herself rather busy. She spent many hours helping Draco write a proposal for restructuring the chairwizardship of the International Junior Quidditch League. If it were accepted, Draco would be able to take the office. The redheaded witch was sure it would be. Mostafa and Oglethorpe would get Draco plus the three top agents from the British Junior league. Draco would be directing the other wizards in their tasks. His need to travel would be minimal; a long weekend once a month. The chairwizard's role would only be a part time job, allowing him to still stay at Malfoy International. The family company would need to bring a vice president from the Paris office to London to pick up the rest of Draco's workload.

Ginny reviewed Draco's proposal as she sat at the conference table in the WAVES' office. She made notes on the sides as she waited for the meeting to start. Her two weeks were up today, and she couldn't wait to hear what had been happening with the political group. When the clock chimed ten, Amelia, one of Ginny's former campaign workers, called the meeting to order. She was a fifty-eight-year-old society witch with extensive knowledge of witches' employment problems. The political group would not limit themselves to this area; it was merely the starting point.

Amelia summarized a number of Owls they had received from witches whose employment had been terminated. Many witches wrote of sitter problems that caused their dismissal. However, Amelia focused on the Owls that detailed illness of a child. There wasn't enough sick time at their jobs. The resent outbreak of Blaue Blasen had caused many employed witches problems. Even though the illness was minor, the mothers had no place to take their children. The most heartbreaking stories were from those who had a seriously ill child in St. Mungo's. All of those witches who decided to stay bed side with their child lost their jobs.

"We should focus on suing every company that dismissed a witch for tending to their sick child," Amelia announced.

"I agree, Amelia, no one should be fired for staying home with a sick child, but I think there is more to the problem, and taking the issue to the courts is only one solution. It will also take the longest time to implement." Molly paused. "Although I disagree that families need two incomes-"

"I didn't come here to hear a speech on how we can and should learn to live on one income. I don't want to live in an old shack…" Sandy, a young, brown haired witch started to shout.

"Ladies, please," Amelia calmly said.

Molly nodded. "What I'm suggesting is that we create a daycare for sick children. I know a number of witches that would be willing to volunteer. I have the free time to set it up, and it could be done in a month. I'll need a free location and a healer to volunteer."

"What do you need a healer for?" Katherine, an older witch, asked.

"We'll need to make sure the child isn't contagious or extremely ill. We don't want someone bringing their child to us with a common cold and leaving with Dragon Pox," Molly replied.

"How does your plan help a witch that's been fired?" Sandy nastily questioned.

"It doesn't," Molly calmly said. "It prevents witches from being fired. They bring their ill child or children to us. We'll watch them for a donation, some of the witch's time later on or Galleons." Molly eyed the young witch. "We will still take the issue to the courts for those already fired."

Ginny smiled. She'd forgotten how amazing her own mother was. Inviting Molly to join the group was paying off already. Her mother would have the center up in a month, if a suitable location could be found.

"The location would have to be in greater London," Ginny stated.

Katherine turned to Ginny. "Couldn't your husband give us more space here?"

"The Malfoys have given us more than enough," Clara interjected. "We can't ask them to solve everyone's problems."

"Especially seeing how Malfoy International already has a sick child program in place," Amelia added.

"What do you mean?" Sandy asked.

"Malfoy International has a Mediwizards Department. If an employee's child is ill, they Floo the Mediwizards' department and a mediwitch or mediwizard is sent to the employee's home to watch the ill child. They've had it for years. It's one of the many reasons Hogwarts' brightest students bypass the Ministry and work in this building." Amelia smiled at Ginny. "Lucius knows how to get the best and most work out of people; however Draco knows how to get them in the doors."

"I have a location for you, Molly," Narcissa offered. "Number twelve Grimmauld Place. It would be perfect. All the needed charms are in place."

"Yes, yes, it would be perfect. I'll speak with Hermione. She doesn't use it, and I'm sure-"

Narcissa cleared her throat. "The house no longer belongs to Mrs. Potter." Ginny and Molly stared at Narcissa.

"Narcissa," Ginny refrained from hissing. "You promised."

The blonde witch patted her daughter-in-law's hand. "I bought it from her, Ginevra, for a very fair price. You know that neither she nor her late husband liked the house. I informed her which items were important to Sirius, and they were removed." Narcissa winked. "I believe what sealed the deal was when she learned Cygnus will become the owner on his seventeenth birthday."

Molly reached across her daughter and touched Narcissa's hand in gratitude. "Well, that gives us eleven… ten years and four months."

"Wonderful," Amelia stated. "Let's put this to a vote. All in favor of creating a daycare center for sick children, say I."

"I" came from most of the twenty women.

"Molly, how long will it take you to put together a business plan for the daycare?"

"I'll help you with it, Mum," Ginny whispered.

"Seeing how it's Thursday, I can have a draft by Monday." Molly smiled.

"Wonderful, I'll work on a proposal for pursuing the legal cases," Amelia added. "That's all we have for today, ladies. We'll meet on Monday to go over Molly's draft and my proposal."

--

Ginny lay on the examination table in her Midwitch's office. Sara held her wand over Ginny's belly, and a loud, rapid heartbeat rang around the room.

"That sounds good and strong to me," Draco stated with a grin.

"And you would be correct," Sara confirmed. "Everything is outstanding. Your weight is fine. The baby's weight and growth is fine, and you don't have a blood pressure problem this time." Sara looked at her papers. "I'll see you in two weeks."

Draco helped Ginny up after Sara left. "That was wonderful news. Now we have two reasons to celebrate tonight."

A puzzled look crossed Ginny's face. She thought for a moment then smiled. It was their half year anniversary. She kissed his cheek. Last year he insisted they start celebrating this day. 'The full year anniversaries are for everyone to share with us. The half years will be ours alone', he had told her. Merlin, he did love her.

The blond wizard returned her kiss with one on her lips. He then smirked at her. "It's the wizard that usually forgets important dates."

"Let's try some then," she teased. "April twelfth, 2006?"

He winked at her. "I love you."

She kissed his cheek. "You do have a gift for remembering dates. Except February sixth, October thirtieth, November twenty-ninth," Ginny smirked. "But you do remember March first."

Draco playfully suckled her neck. "Don't remind me that our delightful son shares a birth date with that weasel you call a brother or I'll have to punish you."

The young witch turned in his arms, playfully rubbing their noses. "Is that a promise, Mr. Malfoy?" He pinched her bottom. "Ouch. That really hurt, you prat."

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" he seductively growled.

Kissing him one last time, she pushed away. "You need to go back to the office."

"I can skive off." Draco softly touched her hand.

"Sorry, love. I have an engagement with two handsome wizards," Ginny smiled.

He inhaled the scent of her hands. "I thought I smelled pumpkin biscuits. I'm jealous of those little boys; they get your attention before I do everyday."

Ginny cleared her throat. "You get a great deal of my attention every morning."

The wizard winked devilishly at his wife. "Yes, but I can never get enough of your attention."

Stepping away, she blew him a kiss. "Better one disappointed wizard than two. I love you."

She Apparated in the foyer of Black Hall with a smile still on her face. It fell shortly when she saw Thuban and Cam sitting on the stairs waiting for her. The mother of four wasted no time replacing her smile and merrily greeted her sons. The group of three made their way to the large kitchen. With a wave of her wand three plates and three glasses of juice were placed on the small table in the corner. A house elf paid them no attention as it busily worked on cleaning tea dishes on the other side of the room.

"I got to paint. Mr. Favous showed me how to use water to lighten up colors," Cam happily conveyed. "I drew your Patronus. Tomorrow he's going to teach me how to make it fly on the parchment." He took a drink of his juice. "John, Gary and I played Gobstones because the playground was too wet to play on."

"I hate this weather. Don't know why they can't charm the playground dry." Thuban pouted. "I'm tired of playing Wizard's Chess. They need to make an indoor playroom. It's hard to sit still all day when you can't run around a little." The seven-year-old looked at his mother. "When we don't go outside, I don't get to see Greggy or Victor. I like being in Gabe and T.J.'s grade because I learn more, but I miss my friends."

Ginny rubbed the boy's arm. "We should have them over this weekend."

Thuban shook his head. "Greggy has to go over to Aunt Diane's mother's. I think she's having a baby."

Cam nodded. "Gary said she's sick in the morning."

"Keep your beliefs to yourselves. It's only polite," Ginny firmly stated.

The two little boys giggled. "Gossiping is wrong, but it's done at tea parties."

A clearing of an adult voice saved Ginny from responding. "You're not being rude to your mother, are you?" Draco questioned.

The boys shook their heads. "Mum doesn't like tea parties," Thuban defended. "We were just sharing a laugh." The boy smiled at his father. "It's Thursday, can we go flying? It's wet, but it's not that cold."

Draco pursed his lips. "Your mother and I have dinner reservations at six, and I have to get you to the Manor by five." Both boys frowned. Not liking to see them disappointed, Draco motioned towards the door. "Go get your brothers, and we'll have a quick flight."

--

The older boys ran up the stairs and toward Leo's bedchambers. Stacy always kept Serpens and Leo upstairs while they had an after school snack with Ginny. Leo's chambers had been their favorite place to play since it was newly designed. They opened the door across from their parent's chambers.

Serpens laughed as he rocked on his small, enchanted dragon. The toy dragon breathed fire every time Leo rode his toy pony by. The walls were painted sky blue with floating white clouds. On one wall dragons flew through the clouds, on the second a group of young wizards on brooms chased each other through the air, the third had winged horses flying around and the last wall contained the fireplace. An adult-sized settee sat against one wall from which Stacy watched the boys play. The rest of the room contained children-sized chairs and a table.

"Come on! Come on!" Cam yelled. "Daddy's taking us flying."

Four excited boys darted down the hallway. Stacy followed at a slower pace. When they reached the steps, the boys saw no adults. Thuban slid down the left banister and Cam the right. Serpens sat on his bottom and pushed himself down the stairs. Leo decided to join his brothers when they were half way down. As soon as his feet touched the step, a loud chime started to sound.

Thuban and Cam weren't fast enough. Draco had Apparated to the top of the stairs at the sound of the ward. He collected Leo into his arms. His eyes watched his oldest boys slide down the rails. The wizard didn't speak, concerned that it may cause them to lose their grip. Stacy was behind Draco quickly, and Ginny appeared at the bottom of the stairs. The boys stayed quiet as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I should have run after them," Stacy stated.

He turned and smiled at her. "It wasn't your fault. You may leave for the day."

"I'll see you tomorrow at two thirty," Ginny stated.

Stacy nodded, hurried down the stairs, collected her cloak and Disapparated.

"Sowwy, Da dee," Leo sweetly whispered placing his head on his father's shoulder.

"Nice try, mate," Draco firmly stated. "But you know not to go down the stairs without an adult." His eyes moved to his two eldest sons. The all too familiar glare caused both to look at the floor.

"Seeing how you two can not listen, I will be warding the rails. Go to your rooms, I'll collect you when it's time to go to the Manor."

Thuban walked back up the stairs happy his father's hands were filled with Leo. His steps past Draco were hurried, anxious that a hand may come free and smack his bottom. Once the danger was over, his steps slowed in no rush to sit in his room.

Cam tried to pout his way out of punishment. "You haven't taken us flying in forever. I was just excited. It won't happen again. Please, Daddy?"

"Room, Cam."

"Please, Daddy. Just this once?"

"Now, Cam. I'm already going easy on you. What did I tell you last time?" The six year old started up the stairs. "What did I say?" Draco repeated.

"We could fall off and get hurt. Leo or Serpens might copy us and get hurt. You said you'd spank us." He hurried past his father. "I'm going to my room."

"Wise choice." Draco carried Leo down the stairs and placed him on the floor. "You have to stay with Mummy." He took Serpens' hand. "You get to go flying with me."

--

Lucius looked out his study window, watching Leo, Serpens and Cygnus play in the toddler area he had built for his youngest grandson. The Malfoy patriarch had spent an hour charming it dry and placing warming charms in the area, so the children could play outside. He enjoyed days when his grandsons visited. Laughter was uplifting, second only to the pride of watching Thuban produce a perfect sleeping draft.

Potion-making was always on the list when the boy visited. Thuban was quite the potion maker. Lucius was sure the boy could brew several potions on his own. If the call had been his, Thuban would have been working unsupervised. His daughter-in-law would not allow this, so the boy's time in the lab was limited and supervised. The older wizard did bend Ginny's rules a little. Clean-up activities were done under house elf supervision.

Thuban rapped on the door. "Grandfather."

"Come in, Thuban. I take it clean-up is complete?"

"Yes, Sir. Professor Snape is here also," the boy stated.

"Show him in, Thuban."

"Lucius," Snape replied. "I'm sorry I'm late. I'm free next Saturday afternoon; I can instruct Thuban on creating the Fire Protection Potion then."

"We're coming over at one, Grandfather. May I, please?" Thuban asked excitedly.

"Of course. Saturday afternoon will be fine, Severus." Lucius lead his friend to an armchair and gave him a drink.

Thuban walked towards the door. "I'll see you at dinner, Gentlemen."

"Stay, Thuban," Lucius surprisingly requested. "If that's alright with you, Severus?"

"It's fine. I'd enjoy chatting with Thuban. It's been some time. Are you still working on Occlumency and fire control lessons?" Snape inquired.

"Grandmother and Mum help me with Occlumency. Grandfather and Dad work on my fire control. I believe I'm doing well. Grandfather?" Thuban replied.

Lucius handed Thuban a soda. "He's performing outstandingly."

The little boy beamed as he drank his soda. He sat quietly as the older wizards talked. This was a first. He had never been invited to have pre-dinner drinks with grown wizards before. He focused as best he could on the conversation in case he was asked to join in. Their conversation quickly turned to the candidates for Parliament.

"The latest polls show that Mr. Zabini and Mr. Madenly are one and two," Snape stated.

"Uncle Blaise moved up after Mum's article in The Quibbler last month. Mum writes a weekly column on the candidates. She likes Uncle Blaise's stands the best. Mrs. Potter didn't talk to her for a week because of what she wrote about Mr. Madenly." The boy chuckled. "Dad said that wasn't a loss. This week she is writing about Mr. Boot. I don't think Dad likes him. He made faces when she talked about him," Thuban said.

"Do you have any opinions on the candidates, Thuban?" Lucius asked.

The boy moved his face back and forth thinking. "Uncle Blaise is a great guy. I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt us, and he thinks for himself. Mr. Madenly's a great Quidditch player, but he wants to change too much too fast. He may be right about Muggleborns. Maybe they are the great grandchildren of Squibs. Mum has a distant cousin, Mafalda Prewett, her dad's a Squib and her mum's a Muggle, but she's a witch.

I don't like Mr. Boot or Mr. Ryan. They talk about freedom and making things equal, but they want employment numbers. It's not right not to hire someone because they are half-blood, but it's not right to have to hire someone because they are either. Mr. Nott has a good business mind, but he doesn't like Muggles. Mrs. MacFusty is weird, she wants dragon rights. I don't know about anyone else."

Thuban took a drink and noticed the wizards were a little surprised by his knowledge. He shrugged. "You learn a lot when your parents have different points of view. I'd know more, but I'm still not allowed to use Legilimency."

Snape raised his brows. "I should hope not. It is not as easy as you think. When you are older, I will train you further." He tried to look in the boy's eyes. The little wizard focused his mind, not allowing the wizard to make good eye contact. The dark haired wizard chuckled. "His training is going well. You have become a good Occlumens."

"I don't like people in my head."

"No one does," Lucius chuckled.

Sumtin popped into the room, bowed at Lucius' feet and then spoke. "Dinner is being ready, Master." The elf turned to Thuban. "Mistress requests your hands be washed, Master Thuban."

The boy looked at his hands. "They're clean." He smiled at Lucius. "Excuse me, Gentlemen. It's best to keep the witches in one's life happy." Thuban exited the room.

"You trained him well," Severus smirked.

"I believe that line came from Draco," Lucius informed him.

--

Draco never disappointed Ginny when it came to choosing wonderful restaurants, perfect food, perfect atmosphere, perfect table, perfect service and perfect conversation. He smiled and looked lovingly into her eyes. Everyone would think that his total attention was on her, but she knew him too well.

She softly touched his arm. "What's wrong, Draco?"

"Nothing. I'm in an exquisite restaurant with the witch of my dreams."

Ginny blushed. "Nice try, sweetheart. Now tell me what's on your mind."

He caressed her cheek and looked lovingly into her eyes. "You're beautiful. I love you. And I'm the luckiest wizard because you love me."

Raising her brows she slapped his arm. "Nice try, Malfoy. Now out with it. What's bothering you?"

Draco put his arm under the table and touched her knee. He whispered seductively, "I should have selected a cozier table. You're too far away."

The red headed witch rolled her eyes. "Let's see." She took a drink of her wine. "You never let business get in the way. If it were Lucius, you would have taken a shot of Firewhiskey at home and told me about. If it were Narcissa, you'd have asked me to fix it. You haven't seen my parents, and you don't let my brothers bother you." Ginny twined her fingers in his.

"Draco Black Malfoy, you are a wonderful father."

Worry sketched its way onto his face. "All boys slide down banisters."

"Yes and all parents have to punish them. It's never easy. I had a wonderful trip to Toddler Time planned for Monday, and then Leo and Serpens had a tantrum in Honeydukes."

"Serpens?"

She sighed. "His was more of a stumping and pouting fit. It really isn't important, Love. I've already handled it. My point is parenting is not easy. Don't doubt yourself. If you hadn't punished them today, they'd be sliding down all the time, and soon we'd be taking one of them to St. Mungo's." Ginny leaned forward, kissing his cheek. "I couldn't have wished for a better father for my children."

"Really, Gin? I'm not too hard on them?"

The witch kissed him again. "You're wonderful." She smiled at him. "Cam and Thuban were on their brooms yesterday. They were sad because they wanted to fly with you. They love you."

"You're right," he smirked. "Thank you. Now I can put thoughts of them behind me and focus on you." Draco stared in her eyes as he caressed her fingers. The clouds of doubt were gone from his eyes. His focus was now totally on her.

Ginny sighed. She needed to do more for the wizard in front of her. He worked so hard to show her he loved her.

--

Thuban felt a strange jolt right before he and Lucius finished Apparating outside of the Hogwarts gates. He had never felt that sensation in the hundreds of Side-Along Apparition trips he had taken. The little wizard found himself a step away from his grandfather also. Lucius' voice told him what had happened.

"You careless boy," he shouted. "This is an arrival point."

"I'm sorry, Sir," the seventh year quaked as he ran his hand over his bald head. Next to him lay a pail of brown hair which he stared at it in horror.

Lucius looked at his oldest grandson closely, looking for signs that the boy had been Splinched. "How do you feel, Thuban?"

"I'm fine, Grandfather."

The blond wizard lifted the boy into his arms. "I need to get you to Madame Pomfrey." Lucius' pace was harried as he made his way across the grounds to the castle. Thuban ran his hands over his own body, checking for missing body parts. When he found all his parts, he looked up at Lucius.

"I'm not Splinched, Grandfather. I'm fine. I can walk."

Lucius appeared not to hear the boy. McGonagall hurried over to the wizard as he burst through the front doors. She had only seen that look on Lucius' face once before. That was at the end of the final battle, when Draco's life was in question.

"What is the problem?" she asked.

"One of _your_ seventh years Apparated in the wrong location. I had to realign my landing," he barked. "Thuban needs to be examined."

"This way." She led them to the hospital wing.

"I'm not Splinched," Thuban protested.

McGonagall touched his arm. "We'll just have Madame Pomfrey check you over, and then you can visit Professor Snape."

Thuban sighed, he had no choice. His dad wasn't going to believe this. Grandfather was acting like such a witch.

Pomfrey gave the boy a full check-up, declaring him healthy. He and Lucius were then once again on their way to the Potion Master's lab. The boy's eyes darted around the Entrance Hall. He had been to Hogwarts many times, but never when the students were heading to the Great Hall. Most students paid little mind to the boy, but a few whispered, 'he's a friend of Snape's' as his grandfather passed. They gave Lucius a wide birth after hearing those words.

Thuban sneered as he passed them. Grandfather and Professor Snape were wise wizards full of knowledge they willingly shared. They merely didn't like misbehaving meddlesome know-it-alls. As he watched the students pass, he realized how stupid many of them were. Their wands were placed hap hazardously in pockets and bags. Some of them had them behind their ears. He could have removed dozens of them without their owners' knowledge.

As they turned the corner to head for the dungeons, a small Hufflepuff boy ran by. Thuban saw the brown piece of wood fly from his pocket. Lucius hadn't noticed. The little blond put the yew wand in the inner pocket of his cloak. He quickly was at his grandfather's side again without the wizard noticing. It wasn't long before they were outside Professor Snape's office. Lucius rapped on the door, and the two went inside.

"Ah, you finally arrived," Snape announced.

Lucius snarled. "Some seventh year nit-wit Apparated in the wrong location; we collided. I lost contact with Thuban."

The little boy's eyes widened. He wasn't holding Grandfather's hand when he landed. Thuban ran the incident through his head. "I let go when we were jolted. I'm sorry. I could have been Splinched."

"The collision shouldn't have occurred." Lucius looked at Snape. "I had Pomfrey check him over. That's why we are late. He's fine. I was lucky."

"I'll make sure the boy is punished." Snape turned to Thuban. He pointed to a table to his left. "Would you like to make a Forgetfulness Potion," Snape pointed to a table in front of him, "a Hiccupping Solution," Snape pointed to a table to his right, "or a Fire Protection Potion?"

"I'd like to make all three, but I'll take the Fire Protection Potion." The little wizard placed his hand in his cloak and carefully removed the wand. He handed it to Snape, tip end down. "A 'Puff dropped this in the hallway."

"Thank you, I will see that it is returned to its lackadaisical owner." Snape sneered at the wand.

"There are a lot of those. I could have gotten a hold of lots of wands, must be a lot of Muggleborns or children of Muggleborns. Dad's already showed me how to secure a wand. Grandmother, Mum and Grandma have a holder sewn into all their clothes. Grandma lays it around when she's cooking, but not any other time. Even Uncle Ron is good about safely carrying his wand." Thuban went over to the table to his right, opened the potion book and started to read.

"I thought about keeping the wand, but I don't think it liked me. It kept moving in my cloak." Thuban added water to the caldron and started the fire using his own magic. "Plus Mum says there's no such thing as 'Finders Keepers.' If you find an item, you have to look for the owner. If you don't, it's the same as stealing." Thuban turned to Snape. "May I make the potion on my own?"

Severus and Lucius sat on the other side of the table from Thuban. "We'll watch you," Severus stated. "So, you're allowed a wand?"

"Of course not. But I can't be punished for thinking about keeping it." Thuban cut his boomslang parts. "Grandfather, what type of wand do you think will pick me? Both Mum and Dad's wands have unicorn hair as a core."

Lucius pretended to think. "I'm sure your wands core with be made from… leprechaun bogeys."

"Ha ha," Thuban sarcastically replied. The boy took his twig of valerian. Instead of cutting the leaves as the book said, Thuban ripped them by hand over the caldron.

"I see you have moved on to teaching him some tricks of potion making," Snape stated to Lucius.

"Not I. Draco must have."

"It was Uncle Fred and Uncle George." Thuban continued with his work. "They're brilliant you know. I can't believe they only got three O.W.Ls each."

Snape raised his brows. "The Weasley twins? Brilliant at potions?"

"Yes," Thuban replied. "Dad lets me help them most Wednesdays after school." The boy frowned. "I can only help with certain potions. My uncles won't let me invent with them, yet. They likely never will. Mum would skin them alive if I got hurt."

--

Draco was beaming as he walked out of his office with Mostafa and Oglethorpe's reply in his hand. The wizards had accepted his offer. He would become the chairwizard of the International Junior Quidditch League on April fourteenth. He and Lucius would need to start their selection of a Vice President to pick up most of Draco's duties at Malfoy International.

His expression changed to puzzlement when he saw Lucius coming out of the lift with Leo on his hip and Serpens holding his hand. His mother was supposed to be watching the boys this morning. Draco hurried over to his father, greeting him and the boys.

"Is Mother alright?"

"Yes. Your mother has become very involved in _your wife's political group_."

"Oh," Draco frowned. "Ginny's down there too." He paused for a minute. "I'll Floo Molly."

Lucius snarled, "I believe she is there also."

"I'll check around. I'm sure I can find someone to watch them."

"Do not bother, Draco. My workload this morning is light, and I promised to spend time with the boys," Lucius stated.

Serpens nodded. "Thuban got to go to Hogwarts on Saturday. So Grandfather said we could stay with him this morning."

"I wowk hewe," Leo nodded.

"Good, we can use the help." Draco tapped the boy's nose. He turned to Lucius. "They accepted, Father. I start mid-April. I'll contact our French offices and have the top three candidates here next week."

"Congratulations, Son. I'll clear my schedule."

Serpens put his hand in his pocket and pouted when he came up empty. "I forgot my blanket."

"You're a big boy, Serpens. You don't need it anymore," Draco tried to convince the boy.

"I need it! I need it!" Tears started down his face. "Mummy made it handkerchief size so no one see." The boy pepped up. "I not forget. It in bag with Grandmother.

Downstairs. I go downstairs."

Draco picked the boy up. "Come with me, mate. We'll see what we can do."

"The child needs to learn to deal without it," Lucius advised.

"We're working on it in stages, Father."

Draco moved to the lift with Serpens. The little boy placed his head on Draco's shoulder. When they reached the office of WAVES, both blond wizards were happy to see that the meeting hadn't started. Making their way through a group of witches, they found Narcissa.

"Good Morning, Mother," Draco softly kissed her cheek. "By chance do you have the boys' bag?"

"Oh goodness, I forgot." She opened her purse and removed a larger, fashionable, black shoulder bag. Narcissa reached inside the bag, extracting Serpens' blanket now handkerchief size.

The four-year-old loved up his blanket as he clung to Draco. Serpens was a little scared to be in a room full of witches. If they didn't get out of there soon, he'd get his cheeks pinched. Some of the witches were already staring at him. He heard whispers of 'he's so cute' and 'how sweet'. Leaning his head on Draco's shoulder, he said, "Daddy, let's go."

"Tell your Grandmother thank you and good-bye."

"Thank you, Grandmother. I'll see you, soon." Serpens cuddled into Draco. "Daddy!" he protested as Draco walked further into the room.

"I want to see Mummy, Son." Draco smiled at his wife, and when Ginny finished talking, she turned her attention to him. "They accepted the offer. You are brilliant." He kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you. Are you free for lunch?"

"Draco, I didn't know your mother was coming. I'll take Serpens and Leo home. I don't have to be here today."

He smiled at her. "Father promised they could work in the office. We're fine now. Serpens forgot something." Draco's eyes want to the blanket.

"I see… Are you sure you're fine with the boys?"

Draco kissed her again. "We're fine, Love. What about lunch?"

"We'll have to bring Leo and Serpens along," she informed her. He nodded.

"Daddy," Serpens whispered. "We have to go 'fore they fuss over us."

Seeing the crowd and remembering his own youth, Draco clued in. "You're right," he whispered back. "Let's say good-bye."

The blond wizard leaned in for a third kiss. "Serpens and I must be leaving. We have important business to attend to. See you at lunch. I love you."

The four year old leaned forward, hugging and kissing his mother. "Love you, Mummy, see you soon. We have to go make some Galleons."

"I love you both too. Give Leo a kiss for me," Ginny replied smiling as she watched her two wizards leave.

"So what are the side effects of the potion you're sneaking your husband?" Hannah Abbott teased.

Penelope stared at Ginny's belly. "It's not a potion Hannah. Ginny keeps him happy between the sheets."

Ginny blushed and was saved by the chiming of the clock. Everyone walked into the conference room and sat down. Amelia started the meeting quickly, turning it over to Molly. The Weasley matriarch had created a complete work plan for the creation and running of the 'Emergency Needs Daycare Center'. The center would have four areas for sick children and two areas for healthy children. It would provide temporary care for all magical children. In time, Molly hoped to expand the center to provide full-time quality childcare for all. The red haired witch explained how she already had twelve healers and twenty witches to work at the daycare center free of charge.

Ginny was impressed by Molly's ability to create a complete business plan. For a witch who'd spent her life raising children, Molly had a firm understanding of what needed to be done. Childcare was the older redhead's forte, but her plans detailed cost of cleaning, redesigning and equipment needed for Number Twelve, plus the cost of daily operation of the center. Molly's business sense wasn't the only thing that surprised Ginny. The entire room went quiet when Molly introduced the fundraising chairwitch for the center. Narcissa thanked Molly for the introduction. The two witches, once enemies and still major competitors for their grandsons' time, had teamed up to implement WAVES' first project.

Narcissa was an expert at fundraising. After her thirty minute presentation, it was clear to all that the Emergency Needs Daycare Center would be open for business by the beginning of March. Amelia once again took the floor. She had gotten three lawyers to take the cases of the wrongfully fired witches free of charge.

While Ginny was excided, she was also disappointed. This was her group, her idea. Now she was just sitting back and watching things happen. What was her role here? Then it dawned on her. She was the chairwitch of WAVES. It was her job to put the right people in place. She didn't have to do everything. She was merely needed to make sure it got done.

As the room started to clear, a witch in her forties who was athletically fit approached Ginny. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy, I'm Gwenog Jones."

"Please call me Ginny. I know who you are Ms. Jones. I've followed the Holyhead Harpies for years. I met you at one of Professor Slughorn's parties during my fifth year at Hogwarts. Do you enjoy being an owner/player?"

Gwenog smiled. "Yes, Professor Slughorn, he's a lovely man. I've always dreamed of owning the team. It's wonderful. It's the main reason I wanted to speak with you." She paused. "I saw you play in the amateur league at the beginning of summer. You are an extremely talented Chaser. One of the best I've seen."

"Thank you." Ginny blushed.

"You're due in March?"

"March 15th," Ginny answered.

"Brilliant, you'll have recovered for the Harpies' try outs in May," Gwenog stated. "I'll be sending you an invitation by Owl soon."

--

The young Malfoy couple walked from one boy's room to another until each child had been tucked in. Once that task was complete, they retired to their sitting room. Lying in her husband's arms, Ginny thought about the events of her day. She was happy for Draco's news, but mostly she was excided for herself. Gwenog Jones' Owl had wanting for her when she arrived home that afternoon. She was going to have a try out with a professional Quidditch team. It had been her dream at Hogwarts.

"It's great that our mothers are working on a project together," Draco started their conversation.

Ginny raised a brow. "You're not shocked: a Weasley and a Malfoy?!"

"We make an excellent team," he replied with a smirk. "Besides it will be good practice for them. They need to learn to work together."

"Why?"

He placed his hand on her belly. "When our daughter comes, they are both going to help make the nursery suitable for a little princess."

"If we have a little girl, you're right."

"Thuban said you received an Owl today that made you happy?" Draco asked.

Ginny nodded excitedly. "I was going to tell you tomorrow. I wanted today to be your day."

"It's our day. Without you, I wouldn't be able to be chairwizard of IJQL. What was the Owl about?"

"I received an invitation to the Holyhead Harpies May try-out. Gwenog Jones thinks I'm good enough to play professional Quidditch. Isn't that surprising?" Ginny could barely contain her excitement.

"No," he stated. "You're the best damn Chaser in Europe, what Professional team wouldn't want you?"

She kissed his cheek. "Thanks. However, it's surprising that someone other than my husband-"

"Ginny, owners have been telling you for years."

"That was party talk, no one ever sent me an invitation," she informed him.

Draco smirked. "Because I kept you pregnant."

"Draco!"

"I was joking, Ginny. I believe they didn't ask because we have young children, and Malfoy wives don't work," Draco replied.

"Are you telling me I can't work?!" Ginny stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"I didn't say that, although I thought we had an agreement about you working?"

"Maybe I've changed my mind," she spouted. "Maybe I want this job."

"Witch, you don't want to start this," Draco snarled. "Not after the way you acted a couple weeks ago about my job offer. Professional Quidditch would keep you out of town three to four days each week for six months out of the year."

"I- I-" Ginny sat on the settee. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Thank you. Quidditch won't work for our family. Do you agree?" Draco calmly asked.

"Yes. Neither of us should travel that much. I still want to go to the trials though."

"No, that would be stupid."

"I'm going to the trial. I won't take the job if it's offered," she demanded.

"Aurgh," he growled. "Have it your way. Go ahead and go to the trial. You'll get the job offer, and then you won't be able to play in the amateur league for three years. I'll be able to sleep then. You know how I worry about you before matches." He stood up. "I'm taking a shower."

"Wait, Draco," she pleaded. "I can't play on our team if I'm offered a professional position?"

"Correct."

Ginny walked over and kissed his cheek. "No try-out then… We still need to work on this communication thing."

--


	22. Chapter 22

Calm Before The Storm

Calm Before The Storm?

--

Ginny handed Thuban a glass as he sat up in his bed. "Drink it all down, sweetheart."

The little wizard made a face. "It tastes bad."

"It will make your belly all better." She kissed his forehead and showed him a second glass. "I've got a little pumpkin juice to chase away the taste."

Thuban drank the first glass and grabbed for the second one quickly. After a sip of the juice, he handed it to Ginny. He crawled back under his covers. "Mummy, will you please lie down with me until I fall asleep?"

The witch cuddled behind her little boy, rubbing his tummy. It didn't take long before he was fast asleep. She gently climbed out of bed and headed for her own chambers. A smile crept across her face at the sight of her husband. He looked so adorable when he was feeling deprived of her attention. A sweet pout sat on his lips while hunger danced in his eyes.

He tried to sound concerned about his heir. "How's Thuban?"

"He's sleeping. I gave him a potion for his upset stomach."

"I checked on the other boys. Everyone's asleep." Draco placed a hand on her back and guided her into their chambers.

Ginny stretched and yawned. "I wish I was asleep." Draco moaned at her announcement. "However, I think a good massage will relax me," she teased. "A full body massage, inside and out."

The wizard gathered her into his arms. "I can do that for you." He leaned in, kissing her. He had just started to deepen their kiss, when he heard a noise.

"Mummy," Thuban whined. "I got sick again."

"I'll take care of him, Gin," Draco said. He knew his wife was tired. If she were to take care of the boy again, she wouldn't have any energy left for him.

"I want Mummy," Thuban whined.

The witch kissed her husband's cheek. "I'll be right back."

"No, Gin. I'll do it." Draco started towards Thuban.

"Want Mummy," the boy whimpered.

Ginny took the little wizard's hand. "I'll be back soon."

"But Gin. You'll be too tired-" Draco started.

"I told you that letting him go to the twins' shop would cause problems. They don't think," she informed him.

"Gin, he's been helping them for months, this is the first time-"

She wrinkled her face in anger. "They were making Fever Fudge, weren't they? I've told them time and time again the vapors upset his stomach."

"They weren't making Fever Fudge. My tummy hurt before I went, Mummy." Thuban gave Ginny a pleading look. "It's not Uncle Fred or George's fault my belly hurts. Make her understand Daddy."

--

Draco whistled as he finished dressing for work. Ginny exited the bathroom, wearing only a bathrobe, in an equally blissful mood. The wizard wrapped an arm around her hips just under their developing child. He pulled her back flush against his chest before whispering into her ear. "Thank you. I know you were tired last night, but I'm a spoilt prat. You're wonderful for letting me indulge in the pleasures of your body."

She blushed as she looked at their reflection. Her wizard nibbled on her neck. When he looked at their image, his eyes sparkled. Merlin, she was the size of a hippogriff, she had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, and pregnancy hormones had made her face blotchy, yet he still looked at her in that special way. "Thank you. I always look so horrible during the last month of my pregnancies, yet you make me feel beautiful."

"You are beautiful, my love."

Ginny playfully pushed him away and started to dress. "You already had your morning treat. All the charm in the world won't get you another go until tonight."

"You are beautiful- Ginny, tomorrow, when the photographer comes to take Leo's photo, I'd like him to take a couple of you."

"Draco, not like this," Ginny pleaded as she put on her hose. "I'm ugly."

"You're beautiful. I'll keep the photo to myself if you like."

The witch pulled on her slip and dress. Sitting at her makeup table, she brushed her hair. "I don't mind the photos you had taken of me when I was seven months along... but-"

There was a knock on the door. Thuban, still in his pajamas entered the room, hopped on the bed and started merrily bounce in it. "See Mum, I feel fine. Why can't I go to school, today?"

"Thuban, isn't Mummy beautiful?" Draco asked.

"After she makes her face all one color. I don't want to stay in bed all day. I'm fine," Thuban announced.

Ginny exhaled. Draco collected Thuban into his arms. "You'll do as your mother tells you. Now let's tuck you in." He turned to his wife. "I'll get the other boys ready for breakfast."

Some time later, the young mother sauntered down the hallway to the dinning room. She hurried her pace when she heard her brother's voice.

"Stop smirking, Malfoy."

"What's wrong, Weasley? Does it bother you to see a happily married man?" Draco yawned loudly. "Excuse me, mate. I didn't get much sleep last night or this morning."

"Malfoy…" Ron growled.

"Thuban was sick last night," Cam informed his uncle.

"You always were a good actor, Malfoy," Ron stated gleefully.

"I don't need to act, Weasley. Your sister and I are about to have our fifth child."

Ron noticed Ginny at the doorway. "Malfoy, do you think speaking of this part of your relationship with Ginny in front of the boys is appropriate?"

"Weasley, you have a dirty mind," Draco replied.

"Daddy, why is Uncle Ron's mind dirty?" Serpens asked.

Ginny cleared her throat. Draco stood up. The witch kissed her boys' cheeks. Draco helped Ginny into her chair. "Daddy and Uncle Ron were being silly, sweetheart."

"They were teasing each other. They do it all the time when you're not around Mummy," Cam informed her.

"Daddy and Uncle Ron were being bad boys?" Serpens questioned.

"Yes, they were." Ginny eyed her brother. "What brings you here, Ron?"

"Mum. She needs Stacy and Narcissa's help today. Luna's going to watch Thuban and Serpens at our house."

"Ginny, I can take Leo to buy boots before I take him for his haircut," Draco advised.

"I'll take him. I want to get out of the house. Plus I have a meeting with the caterer and the party planner."

"Are you sure, Love? Leo isn't a pushchair fan, and you are in no condition to carry him around Diagon Alley," Draco reminded her.

"You and your father have spoilt him. He'll sit in the pushchair," Ginny countered.

"If you have any problems, mirror me." Draco stood up. "Come on, Cam. If we don't get going, you'll be late." He kissed each of his children good-bye and then kissed Ginny.

--

Leo stared at the multi-tiered cake with the flying horse on top of it. "My cake! I two!"

"Yes, sweetie, that's what your cake will look like." Ginny turned towards the two wizards across the table. "Everything is in order for Saturday?"

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy. Lunch at noon for four hundred, a seven course dinner for twenty-five served at seven," replied the caterer.

"Children's games will start at one and go on until three. We have two different puppet shows and four clowns. We'll arrive at Black Hall at seven in the morning to decorate," the second wizard answered.

Ginny looked at the parchment. "Everything seems to be in order. Thank you." The witch took her son's hand. "Please climb back into the pushchair for Mummy, Leo."

"NO!" he replied folding his arms.

"Have it your way," she said. The witch took out her wand, levitated the toddler into the pushchair and clipped him in.

"Carry, please Mummy," Leo sweetly asked.

"No, Leo. You have to stay in the pushchair today."

The toddler fussed as his mother pushed him down the street and into Madame Malkin's robe shop. Ginny wore a displeased expression as she placed a box on the counter. A young witch looked at the box.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, these robes arrived today. They were over a week late-" Ginny started.

"Well, you have them now. So there isn't a problem," the witch responded in a nasty tone.

Ginny's temper rose. "I wasn't finished. Is Madame Malkin here?"

"She's busy with an important client and doesn't have time-"

The redhead flared her nostrils. "If you value your job, you will get Madame Malkin now."

"Don't order me around. Who do you think you are?"

A squat witch came from the backroom. "Mrs. Malfoy, is there a problem?"

"Yes, Leo's dress robes finally arrived. Not only are the slacks and jacket different shades, but the slacks appear to be made from Cygnus' measurements and the jacket from Serpens'. I need them corrected by three today."

"Of course, Mrs. Malfoy." Madame Malkin looked through the box, observing the clothing closely. "I'll be back in a moment." She hurried off to the backroom. The squat witch returned wearing a little less haggard expression. "I've found the problem. Those are Cygnus' slacks and Serpens' jacket. I ordered them to be roughly made. I was trying to get ahead for their birthdays. I have Leo's robes here." Madame Malkin pointed to the fitting rooms. "If you follow me, Mrs. Malfoy, I'll measure Master Leo myself."

The squat witch normally wasn't patient with squirmy little wizards, but she took no chances today. Ginny was already upset, and in her present condition the young mother was easily offended by Madame Malkin's normal comments. The older witch bit her tongue and took special caution so she didn't mistakenly prick the toddler. Her effort seemed to go to waste in the end. Leo became impatient; while removing the jacket without help, a pin in the sleeve scratched his arm.

"Owee! Owee!" Leo cried as he ran to Ginny.

The redheaded witch did her best to cuddle the toddler. Her large belly kept getting in the way. Ginny rained kisses over the small red mark.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Malfoy," Madame Malkin stated.

"It wasn't your fault," Ginny replied. She kissed Leo's forehead. "You're alright, sweetie. We need to get these slacks off."

"I owee, Mummy," Leo whined.

She kissed his arm again. "I know, sweetie. Be a big boy for Mummy."

Leo stepped on Ginny's belly as he attempted to cuddle closer. The witch couldn't stop her reaction to the pain and pushed the boy away. "Leo, that hurt Mummy. You can't step on me. Now, let's get those slacks off."

"Mummy, Mummy," he continued to cry.

Ginny repositioned the toddler so he barely sat on her hump. She placed an arm under his bottom to minimize the weight. Her other arm held him tight to her chest. "You're alright, baby. Hush now." She rocked the boy in her arms for over ten minutes before his crying stopped. He didn't fight her, but he didn't help her as she removed his dress robe slacks and placed his everyday slacks on.

Leo fussed as Ginny put him in the pushchair. She made her way out of the fitting room. Her attention went to the tall, dark haired boy with dark eyes. The handsome child was around Thuban's age. He drummed his long fingers impatiently on the table next to him. The boy focused on a magazine and smiled sinisterly as his magic turned the pages. There was something familiar about the child. Something that caused fear to shoot through the redheaded witch, but she couldn't place why.

"Come along, Max," Madame Malkin stated. "I'm ready to measure you now."

Ginny wiped her brow as she made her way down Diagon Alley. The boy at the robe shop had her on edge. Leo wasn't helping things either. His fussing increased as they approached the cobbler's shop. She hated to admit defeat, but it was Draco's fault that Leo refused to sit in the pushchair. He and Lucius had carried the boy everywhere in the last month. Instead of going into the shop, she walked the extra two blocks to Malfoy International.

The toddler's sounds changed to glee when they entered the building. She didn't like the idea that he was going to be rewarded for his poor behavior. The witch needed help though.

"Out! Out! Out!" Leo screamed as they exited the lift and headed to Draco's office.

Mandy, Draco's assistant, had to speak over the boy as she addressed Ginny. "Good Morning, Mrs. Malfoy. He's in an important meeting at the moment. Would you like me to go collect him?"

"How long will he be?" Ginny questioned.

"I don't know, Mrs. Malfoy. He did ask me to gather him at noon, so he could attend to Leo's haircut."

"Leo." Lucius' voice wasn't loud but it was extremely firm. "Why are you causing a commotion?"

"Out! Out!" Leo shouted. "Owee. Owee…" He pointed to his arm.

"Leo Malfoy, you will stop this minute." Lucius' voice was calm but firm. "There's nothing wrong with your arm. Calm yourself."

The boy's movements slowed. "Gramfadder, bad Mummy. Me owe. She no carry."

Lucius glared at the little wizard. "You have a very good mummy. You're a lucky little boy to have her. You're too big for your mother to carry at the time. You must ride."

"Gramfadder. Please out," Leo sweetly asked.

Lucius turned his attention to his daughter-in-law. Frustration and exhaustion showed in the face of the witch. This wasn't surprising to him. She was due to deliver his next grandchild in twenty days. The witch was bigger than he had ever seen her. It was amazing she could walk. "Ginevra, why don't you go into Draco's office? I'll have tea sent in. And I'll find a quiet corner for Leo to sit in?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Ginny headed into her husband's office.

--

Draco exited the boardroom reading a piece of parchment. He paid no attention to his surroundings until her reached his assistant's desk. "Mandy, when my wife arrives-"

"She's already in your office, Sir. She arrived extremely exhausted an hour ago. I arranged for tea; however she was resting when it arrived. I believe Leo is napping in your father's office."

The wizard entered his office quietly in case his wife was still resting. She was lying on his sofa, asleep. Her jumper had ridden up as she slept, exposing her pregnant belly. The baby was so large that he could see it moving inside of her. It was amazing that she was able to sleep through it. Draco sat cross legged on the floor in front of her, mesmerized by the little miracle in front of him.

"Daddy loves you very much," he whispered to the child. "It's going to be fun learning all about you. Which lullaby is going to put you to sleep the fastest? Will you like being wrapped up tight in your blanket or are you going to kick your blankets off? Where are you ticklish? You know, it's safe for you to come out anytime now. Daddy really wants to meet you."

He stopped chatting with the babe inside his wife and focused on her. Her breathing had become rapid. Her body started to twitch. She moaned a little in her sleep. The wizard had seen this before. Ginny was having a nightmare. Draco softly caressed her face. "It's alright, Ginny. I'm right here. Wake up, sweetheart."

The redhead witch didn't wake. "Why?" she cried. "How? How can I see you, Tom? I'm not a silly little girl…"

Draco shook his wife. It had been years since she had dreamed of her day in the Chamber of Secrets. The dream was normally sparked by a nasty argument with Lucius. He vowed to kill his father, revive him and then hand the man over to his mother. _How dare the man upset Ginny to this degree, especially in her present condition?_

Lucius would have to wait. Draco needed to wake Ginny up before she became more distressed.

"I should have known!" she screamed.

Her husband wrapped his arms around her and rocked her. "Wake up, Ginny. You're safe now. It's all over. You're fine."

Ginny's arms gripped tight around Draco's neck. Her breathing started to calm. "Thank you- I-"

"Hush, Gin. He's gone, for good. The Horcruxes were all destroyed. I wouldn't let anyone harm you," Draco whispered to her.

"I wish I knew why I had that dream."

"I'll speak with my father. He won't upset you again. I'll forbid-" Draco started.

She pulled back so she could look in his eyes. "Lucius didn't do anything wrong. He was very helpful with Leo. He wasn't the reason for my dream." Ginny sat up. "Maybe it's because of all the articles in the Prophet lately. The nine year anniversary of the final battle is only two weeks away."

"You're sure it wasn't Father?" Draco questioned. "We can move away. We don't have to see him again."

"It wasn't Lucius." She kissed his cheek. "I'm fine. I need to freshen up and get Leo his new boots." Ginny touched her hair. "I look a sight, don't I?"

"You look like a beautiful witch who's just awoken from a nap." He kissed her softly. "I'll spend the rest of the day with you. You freshen up. I'll get Leo."

--

Draco sat at a table in a corner of the Black Hall ballroom. It was the table furthest away from all the party activities. At first glance, it appeared the wizards were trying to avoid the children, but a closer look showed that every man had a sleeping infant in their arms. Blaise sat to Draco's right with eight-month-old Rosetta. Vincent was to his left with seven-month-old Kali. The wizards enjoyed a butterbeer and soft conversation as they tried to keep the babes asleep.

"Wonderful party as always, Malfoy," Blaise started. "I thought the rain was going to cause problems."

"That's my Ginny. She always makes sure the caterers bring a large tent just in case." Draco took a drink of his butterbeer. "It also helps that Leo enjoys puppet shows and clowns more than flying games like my other boys."

"Was it her idea to have the children make puppets?" Vincent asked. "Merlin, that was outstanding. I never thought of my sons as crafty, but I couldn't get them away from that area."

"Having the puppeteers perform a skit with the children's homemade puppets was the deal sealer," Blaise added.

Draco beamed with pride. "Gin thought of that. She started looking through books and magazines in February searching for ideas. There has to be something new and unique at each of the boys' parties."

Greg sat in an empty chair. "May I sit here without a baby? I need a little quiet." He looked out at the room of loud children. "Merlin, the party's thinning out, but it isn't getting any quieter." He ordered a butterbeer from a passing elf, and then looked at his watch. "One more hour. Damn, I need a Firewhiskey."

"What's wrong with you?" Vincent asked. "I thought you were over yourself. Blimey, mate, your sons have been having a good time today."

"They have?" Greg groaned. "Double damn. I haven't had time for them. I've been in the loo all day holding my wife's hair."

Blaise patted Goyle's back. "Pansy told me Diane had an extreme case of morning sickness."

"Now there's a misnomer. The witch is sick twenty-four, seven. Poor thing." Greg took a gulp of his butterbeer. "I'm having it done. I won't be getting her pregnant again. Flint had it done. He said it wasn't bad, had to keep an ice pack on it for a day. But his wife waited on him, keeping a full glass of Firewhiskey in his left hand and a goblet of mead in his right."

The dark skinned wizard looked at his crotch, crossed his legs and stared mortified at Goyle. "You're not going to let a Healer take your bits!"

"They don't take anything. Everything works the same, you just can't get a witch pregnant anymore," Greg answered. "Hell, according to Marcus, he's getting more now."

"I don't care!" Blaise glared. "You can't have it done. A little more intimacy isn't worth it."

Goyle chuckled. "Why are you so concern?"

"Shite, Greg. If you're willingly to put your bits on the table, our witches will come after ours," Blaise replied. "I don't need that on Pansy's mind." He pointed at Draco. "If you don't do it for me, do it for Malfoy. He's already growing his hair for Ginny. If they have a little girl-"

"Hair is one thing. Gin would never ask for that. And if she did, I'd have no problem telling Ginevra 'no'!" Draco affirmed.

The blond wizard turned to his left towards the sounds of irate laughing. "You tell my sister 'no'! You're that witch's whipping boy. Have you looked in the mirror? How about the babe in your arms? I've come to collect Sophie by the way." Ron continued to laugh as he extracted his daughter from Draco's arm.

"Ginny doesn't have him totally wrapped around her finger," Fred stated.

"Thuban comes to our shop even Wednesday, despite Ginny's objections," George added.

Ron rocked Sophie in his arms. "He won't be coming this Wednesday after you two got him sick."

"We had-"

"Nothing to do-"

"With his stomach ache," the twins stated.

"You're behind as always, Weasel. Thuban's teacher told Ginny his stomach was bothering him before he went to the twins' shop," Draco informed him. "As for me holding the darling babe Sophie, the poor dear couldn't help who her father is." Sophie started to stir. Draco reached for her. "Give her here before she starts bawling."

Ron moved away from him. "Malfoy, you know why babies quiet in your arms so quickly? 'Cause you look and act like a witch. Your new hair style…" Ron chuckled.

Draco sneered at his rival. "I'd grow my hair down to my arse if it made Ginny happy right now. The last month is always difficult for her." Malfoy smirked. "I may just keep it. I hate the little curls, but they drive your sister wild. _She can't get enough of me."_

"Bloody hell, Malfoy," Ron spouted.

"Language, Weasley," Draco replied. "There are children about."

"Daddy!" Cam and Gary yelled to their respective fathers. "Come play skittles with us."

Cam smirked at his twin uncles. "Come on you two. Daddy and I will wipe the alleys with you." The group of six left to the skittles alley.

Ron sat at the table and rocked Sophie back to sleep. "Language," he muttered. "I heard Goyle cursing, but Malfoy the prat says 'Language' to me."

"You do realize we can hear you?" Blaise inquired.

Crabbe raised a brow. "You do remember that we are Draco's friends?"

Ron eyes went to Ginny. "You do realize that Ginny is watching?"

The dark skinned wizard tilted his head. "We're at a stalemate then."

Vincent put his hand on Ron's arm as the redhead started to get up. "We were joking, Weasley. You're safe as long as you have Sophie in your arms. Stay; she won't be able to sleep anywhere else in here."

"You're still fun to tease, Ron. The tips of your ears get that darling shade of pink," Blaise jested. "Goyle's language is a lost cause. We're lucky that only mild words come out."

Ron sat quietly and looked out over the crowd of people. He was amazed at the collection of Slytherins and Gryffindors in the room. Things had changed in the last two years. The second war against Voldemort had ended nine years ago, but it hadn't brought peace, just a treaty. Their world was still divided. Two years ago the Marriage Law was repealed and things started to change. It wasn't the elimination of the law that started the change. It was Ginny, his sister. Ron could see that now.

Seeing that two people with extremely different beliefs could have a loving marriage inspired everyone. _They did have a loving marriage_, Ron groaned at that thought but it was true. He couldn't deny it any longer. Not after seeing the way Ginny lit up every time Draco merely smiled at her.

If the wizarding world weren't stimulated into working out its differences by simply seeing the young Malfoy couple, Ginny made them get along by inviting many people from the two factions to her many parties. Her rules were simply that you had to respect everyone at her parties. She started slowly at first, making Arthur, Lucius, Narcissa and Molly greet all of her guests. Slytherins weren't allowed to sit on one side of the room with Gryffindors on the other.

It had taken two years, but Ginny had achieved it. Narcissa sat at a table with her sister Andromeda Tonks. The witches by no means had become close like sisters should be, but they spoke to each other on a weekly basis, mainly because John Lupin and Cam had become very good friends. Just two years ago they acted like strangers.

Remus Lupin had been teaching at Hogwarts since the end of the year. He and Snape were still behaving as enemies. Right now the two men stood speaking with a group of other wizards. They were discussing politics. They didn't agree on the issues, but they weren't fighting or insulting each other. The hard lines of black and white were disappearing. Most wizards were opening their minds and seeing shades of gray.

--

Snape excused himself from the group of former Order members. There was only so much stupidity he could listen to. Why those wizards cared so much about Muggles was beyond him. Severus had no need for Muggles. They had caused him nothing but trouble all of his life. _Not all my life, merely my childhood,_ he thought. Snape made his way over to Lucius. It was the first time his friend didn't have the birthday boy attached to him. A chat with this wizard would improve his mood.

"Good afternoon, Lucius." Severus offered his hand to his friend. "How are you this evening?"

"Very well, and yourself?"

"Better now that I'm away from the Muggle lovers." Snape snarled. "The Ministry should mandate that such wizards live in the Muggle world for two or more years. I'm sure their opinions would change."

Lucius smirked. "And if they didn't, at least we would be rid of them for a few years." The blond wizard ordered a drink for his friend. "How are your students reacting to the Prophet articles?"

"The whispering in the Great Hall is ghastly. You understand the students are not my problem. We have to watch our backs, something a spy like me is used to. But that must be a change for you, Lucius," Snape replied.

"As a wealthy wizard I've always had to keep a close eye on everyone. I've never wanted the true story of the final battle to be written. The Order of the Phoenix members and their supporters refuse to see us as the reason Voldemort was defeated, so we win nothing. Yet every Dark Lord supporter that is still lurking about now knows the truth. I have doubled the staff looking over the children and Ginevra. I also have the best hit wizards in the world tracking down those still loyal to the Dark Lord," Lucius told his friend.

Snape nodded. "Attack before being attacked is the best defense. How is Ginevra taking the additional staff?"

"She's fine as long as they keep their distance. We don't want the boys to get upset." Lucius took a drink. "How is your new potion coming along, Severus?"

"Wonderfully. Draco has arranged for a test this summer. St. Mungo's is very interested. It seems quite a few wizards get stuck in their animal form when first learning to become Animagi."

"It reverses those who were hexed into animals also?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, it does. One drink, and you return to your normal form. We would like it to be released to the public; however the Ministry is fighting us." Snape grimaced.

"Control," Lucius hissed. "The Ministry is always after control."

"Excuse me, Professor Snape, Grandfather," Thuban politely stated. "Grandfather, Dad said Alex could stay the night. He also said if I could find someone to watch over us, we can use his potion lab and make a potion. Alex is really good at Potions too. Will you watch us after dinner?"

Lucius raised his brows at the boy. "You want me to leave your brother's birthday party?"

"No. Leo's going to bed right after dinner. We'll have two hours to work in Dad's lab. Please," Thuban pleaded.

"I'll need to verify that your Grandmother doesn't have plans," Lucius replied.

"We'll do that." Thuban turned to Snape. "I almost forgot. Professor Snape, this is my friend Alex Kemps. He lives in the house across from the Manor."

The black haired, black-eyed boy offered his hand to Snape. The professor's eyes locked on him. The boy smiled at the wizard, showing his uneven teeth. Severus took in the boy's appearance. He could tell the child was happy and well loved, but the boy was small, sallow and stringy. There was something about him. _Add a hooked nose and remove the smile._ Snape was pulled from his thoughts by Alex's voice.

"It's an honor to meet you, Professor Snape. Everyone knows you're the best Potions Master in Europe, maybe the world. I'm good with Potions. My mom and dad don't know where I get it. They are just passable with them. It was great meeting Thuban. Mr. Malfoy, Thuban's dad, has taught me so much about potion making. I just finished reading the article about you in _The Potion Master_. I hope we stay in England. I want to go to Hogwarts. It would be outstanding to learn Potions from you," Alex blurted.

Snape shook the boy's hand. "It's a pleasure meet you, Mr. Kemps."

"Alex learns potion-making quicker than me," Thuban informed the men. "But I'm still a better flier." He pulled on his friend's arm. "Let's go find my grandmother."

Severus and Lucius watched as the two boys scampered away. "Draco is impressed by Alex's talent. I look forward to seeing it myself."

"Who is the boy's mother?" Snape asked.

Lucius pointed out Maisie Kemps. "She's over there, raised by Muggles in the States. Narcissa learned she was adopted. Her name is Maisie. She resembles Lisa Mulciber. I bet she is a result of one of Lisa's father's many affairs. If her husband wasn't worth millions, I'd think they came to England so she could claim the Mulciber estate."

"Lisa didn't favor the Mulcibers in looks," Severus muttered.

"Well, Anne's side of the family was dead years before that witch was born. We would have all known if Anne had her. I believe Maisie is thirty-one," Lucius stated. "She is related to Lisa Mulciber. I'd bet Galleons on it."

"Why bet? What does your book say?" Snape asked.

"My book only lists children born in Britain. The strange thing is that Lisa wasn't in the book either. She must have been born in France," Lucius replied.

Thuban and Alex returned. "Grandfather, Grandmother said she has nothing planned. She thinks you should stay. That way Mum can rest, and she can put my brothers to bed."

--

Ginny sat on the settee, writing in Leo's book. She had been too busy on Sunday to enter the activities of her son's second birthday party in it. The witch removed photos from the owl that had just arrived. She should have been resting. Ginny knew that, but she couldn't. Anytime she lay down without Draco holding her, she would dream of her days with Tom Riddle and the dark Chamber she had almost died in. Not wanting to worry her husband, she hadn't told him about the recurring dream. It was avoidable as long as she didn't sleep without him.

The redhead had a rational reason for the dreams anyway. She always dreamt during her last month of pregnancy. With the boys her dream was about the day Draco had asked her to marry him. Maybe this dream meant she was having a little girl. She did fear her daughter making the same mistake she had. Ginny had known Riddle's diary was evil, but she had written too much in it about her feelings for Harry. She couldn't let him keep the diary and risk Harry learning about her love for him. It wasn't Lucius that had almost caused her death but herself. Riddle had been right about her. She had been a silly little girl then, but she wasn't after that incident. The Chamber had made her strong.

"Mummy! Mummy!" Cam called as he and Thuban entered the parlor. The boys went over and hugged their mother. Cam looked at the photos in her hands. "I think Sophie is the cutest baby."

Ginny looked down at the photos. A picture of Sophie, Kali and Rosetta in a playpen was on top. The three baby witches were all looking at the camera smiling. Sophie and Rosetta kept pulling themselves to a standing position, then dropping to their bottoms.

"You just like blondes. I like Kali's smile the best," Thuban said. "Are we going to have our snack in here, Mum? I can smell the ginger on your hands, so I know you made biscuits."

She put the photos back in the envelope. "Here would be fine. Ask the elf to bring it, Thuban." Ginny waved her wand, sending Leo's book and the photos into the desk drawer. Another wave of the wand cleaned off the table just as the elf brought the biscuits and drinks. Ginny rubbed her large belly, massaging away the small muscle twitch. "What did you do at school today?"

"Max Petrov brought a snake to school. He scared all the witches with it. Mrs. Bondad had to come get him. I heard her say Max was a handful. They may be sending him back to the orphanage," Cam said.

"I don't like Mrs. Bondad. She didn't listen to Max. He didn't bring the snake to school. It lives at the school in the rubbish room. The snake eats the mice that sneak inside. Aunt Pansy still works at the orphanage so if Max goes back I'll let her know he's a good boy," Thuban added.

"Max is mean. He takes other people's things," Cam affirmed.

"Well, he didn't bring the snake."

"He's weird. That snake kept looking at Max, like they were friends. I bet he's a Parselmouth," Cam snorted. "Parselmouths are evil."

"They are not!" Thuban shouted. "You don't know anything."

"Calm down you two. We shouldn't judge people so, Cam," Ginny asked. "I knew a Parselmouth that was a wonderful person."

"Who was it, Mummy?" Cam asked.

Ginny rubbed her belly. Thuban stared at her. "Mum, is something wrong? You keep rubbing your stomach."

Pain shot through the side of her stomach again. She smiled briefly before pain hit again. Lifting her wand she tried to Summon the two-way mirror from her purse but couldn't.

"Thuban," she called trying to sound calm. She must have failed because the seven-year-old ran to the mirror on the mantle.

"Dad! Dad!" Thuban called into it. When Draco's face appeared, he continued. "Mummy needs you home right now." The boy hadn't finished when an Apparition pop announced Draco's arrival.

"Thuban mate, mirror Grandmother and then Floo Grandma," Draco informed the boy. The wizard took one look at his wife and knew things were moving very quickly. "Tipsy!"

The elf appeared instantly at his side. "May-"

"Get my wife's midwitch," he cut off the creature. It bowed and disappeared after hearing the order.

"Gin." Draco kissed her forehead. "I'm going to help you into a chair."

"Don't be silly." She paused, moaned softly and touched her belly.

"I'll help you to the chair. When this passes, I'll levitate you upstairs." He winked at her.

Thuban picked up a small blue mirror off a shelf. "Grandmother. Grandmother."

"Hello, Thuban darling," the blonde witch's image replied.

"Our new baby's coming. I have to Floo Grandma." Thuban set down the mirror. He threw powder in the fire; when it turned green, he called out, "The Burrow" and placed his head in the green flames.

"The Manor," Ginny moaned. "I want to have the baby at the Manor."

"Are you sure, Ginny?" he asked.

She nodded. "It's tradition. It's bad luck not to follow it."

Narcissa and Molly Apparated. Draco looked at the women. "She wants to go to the Manor."

"I have your old chambers ready, along with the boys' rooms." The blonde witch turned to Molly. "The guest room is available for you and Arthur." She handed Draco a small, framed photo of his family. "This is a Portkey. Tap it three times, and it will transport you to your Manor chambers. Molly, go with them. I will follow later with the boys.

--

No matter how Ginny tried, she couldn't stop the images of a red haired baby girl flashing through her mind. At seven, almost eight, Thuban had already outgrown baking cookies with her. It was only a matter of time before the others did as well. She longed to go shopping for frilly things with her daughter. It had been so much fun shopping with Pansy, Luna and Padma in the baby girls' section. Rosetta, Kali and Sophie were adorable. She had babysat many times for each of them. Girls were different from birth. The witch deeply wanted one. A contraction ripped the image from her mind.

"Bugger! Damn," Ginny moaned. She looked around the room. It was strange, but the witch found comfort delivering here. Maybe it wasn't strange. She had given birth four other times here, and each baby had been born healthy.

Draco wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "You're doing wonderful, love."

"It won't be long now," Molly said as she supportively patted her daughter's hand.

The redhead grimaced at her. "Why did I do this to myself? Merlin, it hurts!"

"I thought I had something to do with it too," Draco jested.

"Yes, blame him," Sara advised. "You'll want to get behind your wife now, Draco. Next contraction, Ginny, go ahead and push."

It wasn't long before she felt the contraction, and she pushed. The pressure in the lower part of her body was unbearable. She could feel every muscle working. Ginny screamed after the contraction passed. Sweet Merlin, she never remembered this much throbbing. She moaned, pushing her face the best she could into Draco's chest. "Was it this bad with the boys?"

He wiped away her tears and sweat. "My shirt was soaked from your tears with Serpens." Draco kissed her cheek. "It won't be long now, Love."

The mother of four soon to be five pushed again feeling the baby crowning. Yes, this part was always painful for her. She remembered that now. It was worth it. In moments she would have a beautiful little babe in her arms again.

Her husband caressed her face, praised her effort and kissed her cheek through the needed pushes. His eyes left his wife as the baby's head emerged. Ginny looked up and didn't like the worried expression on his face.

"Lay her down, Draco. Ginny, don't push," Sara firmly said.

Ginny was flat on her back quickly. She couldn't see much of what was happening. Draco was still holding her hand. Both Sara, Ginny's midwitch and the mediwitch were at her nether region. Nature caused her to start to push.

"No, Ginny! Breathe through it, don't push," Draco ordered. "Pant, Ginny, pant."

She complied with her husband's request. The panting made her unable to push. When the urge passed, she turned to Draco. "What's wrong?"

"The cord," he replied.

"The cord's around the baby's neck. It's common and nothing to worry about. I'm taking care of it now. Let me just clean up the mouth." Sara advised as she worked. "There, taken care of. Push with the next contraction."

Draco crawled up behind her. It seemed to take forever for the next contraction to come. When it did, pushing came easily, her ears and eyes focused on the baby. Sara held it upside down and rubbed its back. The room remained quiet.

"He's not crying," Ginny cried. Her eyes remaining on the blue baby which Sara held. The boys had screamed instantly after birth. They were also pink. Sara handed the lifeless baby to the mediwitch. The mediwitch worked on the babe while Sara focused on Ginny. "Sweet Merlin, what have I done?"

"Don't worry, Ginny, she'll be fine. Some babies are a little slow." Sara rubbed Ginny's stomach, trying to induce the afterbirth. The witch smiled at her patient at the sound of a soft cry from the area where the baby was. "Did you hear that Ginny? The baby is crying. By the time I've finished with you, your new baby will be ready to eat."

"Draco, go check on him," Ginny ordered.

The wizard quickly followed her command. He grinned broadly as he looked down at his new child. The baby's crying increased, but it did nothing for Ginny's worries. Tears started down her face.

Molly rubbed her daughter's arm. "Ginny, the baby's fine. Ron was just as blue."

"I only thought and wished for a girl. I should have wished for a healthy baby," the young witch stated with remorse.

"Ginevra, calm down, the baby's fine," Narcissa added.

The newest Malfoy started to scream loudly. "We have a healthy baby, Ginny. Don't you hear her," Draco proudly stated. "My wife needs to see her. Can you finish that up later, like you did with the boys?"

Draco hurried to his wife with the now pink baby. He lay it in her arms and she calmed somewhat. "See, Ginny, she's fine," he told her as he kissed her forehead. "Nice and pink, with a scream louder than a banshee."

When she looked at her baby, she noticed the familiar rooting and placed it at her breast to nurse. Ginny ran her finger across the babe's cheek. "You're beautiful Triton Draco Malfoy. Mummy loves you very much. I won't make another mistake with you."

"Love, that name's not right for her," Draco said with a smirk.

--


	23. Chapter 23

Discoveries

--------------*************--------------

Thuban took a drink of his juice and looked around the Manor dinning room. He had to hold back a chuckle after seeing the concern sketched on his grandfathers' faces. They were being silly. There was nothing to worry about. His dad was with his mum. Nothing bad could happen to her. His dad really loved her now and truly and lovingly looked after the witch. Besides, this was his mum's fifth time having a baby. It was nothing for her.

It had been the senior wizards' idea to have dinner while Ginny was in labor. 'Babies can take some time,' his Grandpa Weasley had said, so the four Malfoy brothers, Arthur, and Lucius went to the dinning room. The boys wasted no time and started eating once the food was served. However, the older men had merely pushed their food around their plates.

"Grandfather?" Thuban asked. "May I go over to Alex's house after dinner?"

"Not tonight, Thuban," Lucius replied blankly.

"Don't you want to see your new brother or sister?" Arthur questioned.

"I'll see him or her a lot," Thuban giggled. "The baby is going to live with us. I don't need to see it so soon."

"Your mother will want you to share her joy. You will stay here," Lucius informed the boy.

"It isn't fair," Cam added. "We have to stay here and wait for the baby to come. But if it doesn't come before our bedtime, you'll make us go to bed."

"Ah, the problems of being a little wizard. You'll have plenty of time to visit with your friend across the road in the coming week." Lucius eyed his oldest grandsons. "Now eat up."

"Do you think Daddy and Mummy will be so happy when the baby comes that they will finally agree on its name?" Cam asked Thuban.

"They've already chosen names," Arthur interjected.

Serpens shook his head. "Mummy changed her mind. They are fighting over middle names. She wants to use Daddy's name if it's a boy instead of using her grandfather's name like they agreed. Daddy doesn't want to use his name."

"Well, we don't have to worry about that," Draco said as he walked into the room. "Ginny's well." The blond wizard beamed. "We have a beautiful, healthy baby girl."

--------------*************--------------

Thuban and Leo were on the right side of the bed. Serpens and Cam were on the left side. Ginny lay in the middle holding the baby which was wrapped in a yellow blanket.

"Mummy and I need your help," Draco started.

"We'll always protect her, don't worry, Dad," Thuban proudly announced.

Draco smiled. "I'm sure you will, mate. That's not the help we need. Mummy and I can't decide on her first name. Do you lot think she is a Vega or a Lyra?"

Leo touched the blanket to have a closer look at his sister. "She small."

"Can you play Quidditch now, Mummy?" Serpens asked.

Cam rolled his eyes. "Not for a couple of weeks. Daddy, Vega's a star and Lyra's a constellation, right?"

"Lyra is a constellation," Thuban told his brother. "Vega's a star within it. I think her name should be Lyra." He smirked at his mother. "Then when Lyra grows up and has a baby, she can name her Vega. You know, like you named me, because I'm a star in Dad's constellation. Besides, I like being the only star."

Draco leaned over and tickled his eldest. "That's my son. Thinking of himself first."

"What's her middle name?" Cam asked.

"Ginevra," Draco beamed.

"Lyra Ginevra Malfoy," the six year old shouted a few times before changing to, "Vega Ginevra Malfoy."

"Lyra sounds better," Serpens responded.

Ginny smiled at the baby in her arms. "Lyra Ginevra Malfoy it is."

"Are we ready for everyone else? I'll go get them," Cam said.

He scampered out of the room after his father nodded. Their grandparents were waiting in the sitting room, and so they entered quickly. Lucius and Arthur wandered over to Ginny. Narcissa and Molly went to the cradle. The grandmothers busied themselves removing the lovely neutral-color bedding and replacing it with adorable, pink, frilly items.

Ginny handed her daughter to Arthur. "Lyra, it's time to meet your grandfathers."

The redheaded wizard hugged the bundle before taking a good look at her. The shape of her face was the same as Cam's at birth, her hair the same frosty blonde. He smiled as he touched the tip of her softly rounded nose, it was the only sign of Weasley in her. Lyra stretched and opened her eyes. Arthur gasped.

"Her eyes are beautiful, aren't they?" Draco glowed with pleasure and pride. "I'm afraid I'll be powerless when she bats them at me. I have a weakness for that color."

Arthur turned to Molly. "You didn't tell me."

"She didn't open them when we were in here. Are they a lovely blue like Ron's eyes?" she inquired.

Draco muttered something rude about his youngest brother-in-law that only Ginny appeared to hear. He quickly made amends to her.

"No, Molly. She has Ginny's eyes," Arthur stated.

"How wonderful and unique!" Narcissa merrily voiced. "Your eyes are gorgeous, Ginevra."

The new mother blushed. "Thank you, Narcissa."

"I'm simply stating the truth, my dear." The blonde witch kissed her daughter-in-law's forehead. "You need to rest, darling. I'm so happy you came to the Manor. Now you can be looked after properly. I have the guestroom down the hall ready for your parents. Don't worry about the boys; we'll take care of them." She turned to her grandsons, "Boys, say your goodbyes."

"We'll be right down the hall." Molly kissed her daughter's cheek. "Rest well, sweetheart."

The witches and the boys started for the door. Lucius stood firm next to Arthur.

"Lucius," Narcissa softly said. "Ginevra needs her rest."

"I'm not leaving," Lucius demanded. "I've yet to hold my granddaughter."

"Daddy," Ginny whispered bringing Arthur out of his dreamy state. The wizard was lost in the eyes of the babe. When Lucius had stated his desire to hold the child, Arthur had subconsciously tightened his grip. He wasn't sure why he did it. Maybe it was because he was denied this opportunity before. Maybe it was because the babe in his arms reminded him of his own daughter. Maybe it was because he didn't trust the ex-Death Eater or his son. Draco was a wonderful father to the boys, but would he be the same for a little girl?

"Daddy," Ginny stated a little louder.

Arthur smiled at his daughter. His fears would have to wait. He wasn't going to spoil this day for her. The redheaded wizard handed the baby to his old enemy.

The blond kissed the baby's forehead. "You are lovely, little one." Lucius whispered a charm changing the yellow blanket to a luxurious pink satin confection with diamonds embedded in the frilly lacing and gold thread binding the blanket together. It sparkled even in the softly lit room.

At first glance Arthur thought the Malfoy crest was designed exactly like his grandsons' had been. As he walked by, the Weasley wizard noticed it was made of silver and emeralds. The spell that Lucius had used wasn't the simple color changing and embedding one he had used with the boys. It replaced the yellow blanket with an expensive one. The pink blanket was easily worth two hundred galleons. Clearly, Lyra would have the best of all material things.

--------------*************--------------

The next three days passed quickly. They always did with a new baby in the house. Waking up every two hours and taking naps were back in Draco's life. He was grateful that Ginny had decided to come and stay at the Manor for at least the first week. His mother and father were performing most of the care needed for their boys while he and Ginny got used to Lyra's routine.

The blond wizard walked down the quiet halls of the Manor with his daughter in his arms. Reaching the front parlor, he lay on the settee. Draco put his feet flat on the settee, bending his legs so he was looking at his knees. He placed his newborn daughter on his legs, looking into the babe's eyes.

"Daddy hopes you keep this schedule, Lyra. This is wonderful, an hour of daddy/daughter time before work each morning." Draco continued to chat absentmindedly to his daughter, also offering her his fingers to hold or place in her mouth.

Father and daughter had been bonding nearly a half hour when Thuban appeared at Draco's side. "I bet some of her hair will be a shade of red just like Serpens'. Lyra looks a lot like Mum. I like that." The boy knelt next to his father, placing his head on Draco's shoulder. "Good morning, Dad."

The blond wizard kissed the boy's forehead. "Good morning, mate."

"Mmmm… I know you're busy helping Mum take care of Lyra but I-" Thuban paused. "The Sonic Company just finished testing their new racing broom. Alex invited us to come over and see it. Mr. Kemps is bringing it home right after school. He'll let us ride it, if it's alright with you. But Cam and I would really like it if you came over to the Kemps' with us. Can you come, Daddy, please?"

"Test-riding a new broom with my eldest sons would be fun. We'll have to make sure that your grandmother is going to be home," Draco replied.

Narcissa and Cam entered the room. "Were you speaking of me, Draco?"

"Good morning, Mother. Are you going to be home this afternoon, around three until four? Thuban, Cam and I would like to visit the Kemps. It's too soon to leave Ginny alone to care for the younger boys and Lyra."

"Of course I'll be here, darling. I'll be happy to have _you _out of the house. It will give me a chance to hold my granddaughter," Narcissa said.

Cam giggled into his hand. "And we thought it was Mummy who wanted a witch."

"I have to get my hold time in now. I'm returning to work next week." Draco moved the baby so she was resting on his chest.

"Sweetheart, if you are going back to the office on Monday, you should stay here another week. Ginevra can't be expected to care for the children by herself so soon," Narcissa stated.

"I'll only be working half days. Stacy is going to come every morning. We need to get back home and create a routine," Draco replied.

"You could move back into your wing of the Manor. There's no-"

Draco stood up, handed Lyra to his mother and kissed the older witch's cheek. "Mother, it's best for us to live at Black Hall." He eyed her. "Don't try to pressure Ginny into staying."

"It's so quiet here without you," Narcissa whispered.

"You are always welcome in our noisy home, Mother."

Cam placed his hands on his hips and snorted at his father. "Our house isn't noisy. We're good boys. We don't yell inside. We don't run inside either." He looked at his baby sister. "And she doesn't cry very loud."

"Give her a month," Thuban countered. "They're always quiet at first and then they get louder and louder. Remember Leo? He was quiet at first."

"Oh." Cam's eyed opened wide. "She won't want any of our toys, right? She's a witch. They don't play with wizard things."

Thuban sighed. "We have to hope she's like Aunt Pansy and not Mum. Uncle Bill said Mum liked wizard toys."

--------------*************--------------

Scott Kemps, a brown-haired, tall wizard in his early forties, showed Draco into his study. He handed the blond wizard a tumbler of Firewhiskey. "What do you think of the broom, Draco?"

"I'd like to order one for Ginny. It's excellent for a Chaser," Draco replied.

"Wonderful. That's what we were shooting for. We're still working on a broom for a Seeker. It's in the final testing stages. The Beater and Keeper models are already complete."

"Position-related brooms, brilliant idea. I see why you moved to England. Quidditch isn't popular enough in the States for such brooms," the blond stated.

Scott chuckled. "Draco, our families have become too close to keep up pretenses. You knew why we moved here hours after I purchased the land." The wizard sat across from Draco.

"My father's a little protective. He trusts few people. When you have galleons, you have to be that way," Draco offered.

"My father does the same. We also know about new neighbors before they move in." Scott took a drink. "Leo has spent the last three afternoons in my home playing with Zach. This wouldn't happen unless you and your father trusted us. So, I believe we can trust you. Let me give you the complete story. My wife was adopted by Muggles in the United States. As Alex grew, he developed traits that can't be attributed to either me or my wife. It became important to Maisie to learn about her birth parents. She believes finding her natural family will help her understand the boy better."

Scott refilled Draco's glass and then continued. "Personally, I think this is unnecessary. I don't need to know why my son likes making potions more than riding brooms, or why his hair and eyes are black." He paused and smiled. "But I love my wife and will do all I can to make her happy."

"I understand. I'd prefer to live in the Manor over Black Hall, but Ginny prefers the latter," Draco replied.

Scott nodded. "Maisie adopted parents were told her birthmother was from in a village by Stone Hedge that she was sixteen at the time of Maisie's birth, and her wealthy family had hidden the pregnancy and birth from everyone. So we moved here in hopes to find her birth family. Maisie had only been to a few tea parties before the name Lis Mulciber came up."

"Your wife is the image of Lis Mulciber," Draco commented.

"We had thought the link was there. Rumours say she spent a year of schooling at Durmstrang Institute, yet they show no record of her attending. It was the year of Maisie's birth. However, we convinced Burdock Mulciber to agree to heredity tracing. Maisie isn't related to him." Scott stood and looked out the window, watching Alex play with Thuban and Cam for a short time. "Are there other Mulcibers still alive?"

Draco nodded. "There is one. He will likely not help you. Kirley has been in Azkaban for years and is quite mad. He is Lis' brother."

Scott looked hopeful. "I only need one of his hairs."

"The Ministry will not let you in. He fought with the Dark Lord at the final battle. Loyal Death Eaters are not allowed visitors," Draco informed Scott. "However, Severus Snape is a very good friend of my family's. He knew Kirley and Lis very well. He may be able to help you."

--------------*************--------------

Professor Snape set the black hair of Alex Kemps on the parchment. He whispered an incantation, placed a hair of his own next to the boy's and whispered another spell. Writing appeared on the parchment, and the wizard's black eyes focused on the paper. He had thought it would be true.

His mind went back many years. It was his eighteenth birthday. Lily Evans had just announced her engagement to James Potter. As he cursed the gods and vowed loyalty to the Dark Lord, he was pulled into a classroom. Lis Mulciber wrapped her arms around him, telling him he was too good for the Mudblood Evans. The fifteen year old gave him her innocence on a pile of pillows.

They kept their relationship sexual and secret for months. He told her once she turned seventeen, they would go public. He lied, saying her family would not agree with their age difference. The truth was he didn't love the witch, but he enjoyed the sex. Snape was upset seven months later when Lis announced she would spend the next year going to school at Durmstrang.

The Dark Lord had assigned Severus to take a teaching assistant's position at Hogwarts. He would not be able to get his bi-weekly shags with her in a different country. Snape accused Lis of wanting to whore around another school and told her not to come back to him.

When she returned a year later, Lis was distant. She didn't go to school, but threw herself into the ranks of the Death Eaters. The witch was killed by Aurors shortly after her seventeenth birthday.

"I thought as much," Lucius stated, bringing Severus out of his thoughts. Malfoy had entered the room when his friend didn't answer his knock. "Lis Mulciber is the grandmother?"

Snape eyes focused on the paper. He read, 'Sample one – Alexander Scott Kemps. Sample two – Severus Tobias Snape. Severus Snape is the maternal grandfather of Alexander Kemps.'

"Yes, the timing all works out. She never told me, but it doesn't surprise me. I was an arse," Snape muttered.

Lucius smirked, "Well, this is good news. Now there is a reason why Alex's Potion making ability surpasses Thuban's."

"I've a daughter and grandchildren. I'm not-"

"You are a father and grandfather, my friend. How do you plan on informing your daughter?" Lucius questioned.

"I plan on filling in all the pieces of her parentage first." Snape walked past his friend taking his traveling cloak. "I must speak with Mulciber."

--------------*************--------------

Severus sat in the holding cell. His many contacts in the Ministry enabled this visit. The wizard could only hope that Mulciber would talk to him.

The filth-covered wizard grinned as he sat across from his old friend. "Why have you come, Sev? Changing sides again, my sneaking friend?"

Snape placed a recent copy of the Prophet on the table. He turned to a photo of Maisie Kemps, showing it to Mulciber. The prisoner's eyes blackened. Fury rose in his face as he read the story and checked the date. "She is an impostor. My niece is dead." Mulciber sighed. "What does this impostor want from you, Sev? Did she tell you Lis' secret? You never cared about Lis did you?"

"I was a selfish arse but had I known she was carrying my child…"

Kirley fought against the chain that held him to his chair. He shouted cutting off Snape. "Your child! Your child cost my sister her life!"

The prison guard came to the cell window but Snape waved him away. Mulciber stopped fighting and lowered his voice to a hiss.

"My mother hid Lis' pregnancy. She sent her to live with her cousin in Bulgaria. It would have worked except the Dark Lord found out. If the child had been a boy, Lis would have brought him home. He would have been raised to be the Dark Lord's most valuable servant. Lis was a disappointment to the Dark Lord. First, she got pregnant and then she had a little girl. That's why he sent her to fight the Aurors when she returned." Mulciber stared out the window. "Pure-blooded witches shouldn't be whores. The Dark Lord's child couldn't be a whore."

"Why would the Dark Lord care so much about Lis? She was only sixteen and not a Death Eater?" Snape questioned. "Why didn't he punish me? I was a Death Eater."

"Lis wouldn't let the Dark Lord read her mind. So we didn't know it was you. But ten or so years ago I found Lis' diary, hidden in her bedroom wall. She talked on and on about you. I showed it to the Dark Lord and our plan was born." Kirley smiled at Snape. "You were successful, my friend. The baby always died with your Cloning Potion but your enhanced Pervalidus Potion worked. We added a strained of the Dark Lord's hair into it, gave it along with Pario to my niece and it was as good as a clone of the Dark Lord."

"My enhanced Pervalidus only works if the donor's bloodline runs through the witch," Snape stated.

"The Dark Lord's blood ran through my niece, Madeline. Lis was only my half sister." Mulciber laughed madly. "Madeline was a Muggle lover, like the Dark Lord's mother. Strange isn't it; the mothers of the two strongest wizards of all time having Muggle husbands. Madeline's beliefs made her good for only one thing, producing a strong magical heir. An heir safe from your treachery." He paused and smiled at Snape. "Prefect plan isn't it. Neither you nor your friend Lucius will kill a child that has your blood."

Kirley leaned forward. "I'm only telling you this because you can't stop the rise of the next Dark Lord. Go get your grandson, Sev. He's likely in a Muggle orphanage in Bulgaria." Mulciber's eyes became unfocused as he started to crackle. "The Dark Lord will rise again. He is coming. The Dark Lord will rise again." The wizard repeated the chant for over twenty minutes. Severus couldn't get Mulciber to speak with him again, so he called the prison guards.

As the guard walked Snape out of the prison the guard spoke. "Kirley's mad. You should believe a word he says. He spends most of his time chanting about the Dark Lords return. Wishful thinking if you ask me."

Severus didn't believe most of what Kirley had said. It wasn't possible. Maisie was his and Lis' daughter. She lived in the States all of her life. Scott was her husband of twelve years and he was a pure-blood. All this Dark Lord talk was nonsense. However, if Mulciber believed it other Death Eaters may too. He would have to be careful when he went to Bulgaria and visited the cousins Kirley spoke of.

The Potions master was surprised when he returned to his Hogwarts office. Maisie Kemps was sitting behind his desk. There was no need to read her mind, her questions were written on her face. She stared at the parchment that identified her son's grandfather. The witch had come to Hogwarts when Draco informed her of Snape's friendship with the Mulciber family. She had happened on the parchment while looking for him.

For months she had told herself she wouldn't question her birth parents if she ever located them. It was a lie, she wanted to know why. Why didn't they keep her? Why did they send her to the States? As she stared at the paper, she became enraged. What gave Snape the right to perform the charm on her son?

Snape placed two photos in front of her. One was Alex and the other of an oddly-dressed boy that was the image of her son. There was one important difference between them. Alex was gleeful and well loved. The other boy looked lonely and unloved. "I didn't take his hair. He left it behind. I helped Alex and Thuban make a potion after Leo's party. I had to know."

Severus sat down across from her. "Lis Mulciber, your mother, never told me. I was an arse. I don't blame her. I used her. I didn't know how to love. I don't think I know how to love even now."

"I can't be Lis Mulciber's daughter. The charm showed no blood link between Burdock Mulciber and me," Maisie replied.

Snape's thoughts went back to Mulciber's words. Maybe Lis was not a Mulciber. He nodded. "I need to go to Bulgaria and do some research."

"I'll go with you. I'll Floo Scott."

"NO!" Snape hissed. "Maisie, it may not be safe. You must not tell anyone about my findings, and you most definitely can not come with me."

"People already know I'm looking for my birth parents. I-"

"You will stay in England!" Snape ordered. "I will likely run into wanted wizards and witches. They are very dangerous people, Maisie. Stay."

"You can't go alone," Maisie stated.

"My dear, I have been doing things on my own all my life," Snape informed her.

"She was my mother. I want to go."

"I said NO!" Snape demanded. "I'll not have you risk your safety or the safety of your children."

She could tell the Potions master wouldn't listen to her words. He needed help, but he would never allow her to go. "Alright, I won't go as long as you agree to come to my home tomorrow morning. I have information that will help you in your search."

"Agreed," he snarled.

--------------*************--------------

Thuban watched Lucius and Draco return from the Kemps' home. He was surprised to see that Professor Snape was with them. The little wizard had heard his parents whispering this morning about the Kemps. It seemed that they had come up with information about Mrs. Kemps' real parents. Normally, the boy wouldn't care, but Alex had become his best friend. As the wizards entered the house, Thuban moved to the stairway. He was out of sight, but could hear them clearly.

"I will meet you at Hogwarts in two hours, my friend. Do not argue," Lucius said. "Draco, take Severus to my study, and talk sense into the man."

Lucius put his arm around Narcissa's waist, and they started up the stairs. Thuban hurried from his hiding place and into the luxurious nursery that Narcissa had just completed. The boy crawled under the table next to the door which attached his grandparents' chambers to the nursery. His location was easily concealed by the long cloth that covered the table.

The little wizard couldn't believe the changes his grandmother had made to the room. There was nothing wrong with it before. It had been better in his opinion. Now it looked more like one of the formal parlors. He was afraid to touch anything. There was no way his sister would like this room. It was way too fancy.

Noises from the other side of the wall reminded Thuban why he was there. He couldn't make out his grandparents' words, so he removed the Extendable Ear from his pocket and slid it under the door.

"Maisie's mother is Lis Mulciber. Severus is her father?" Narcissa questioned. "I thought there was something between them, but not that."

"Severus didn't know Lis was with child. I can't tell you any more, dearest. It's best for everyone," Lucius replied.

"Lucius?" Narcissa's voice was shaky.

"I'm sure you and the children are safe. The Kemps can be trusted. I must help Severus. We'll tell the children I'm going on a business trip. Draco will set up my cover. You will act as if nothing unusual is happening. The children will be returning to Black Hall on Monday as planned. You will stay there with them," Lucius stated.

Narcissa started to sob softly. Sounds of Lucius comforting his wife came clearly through the ear. Thuban pulled the item back. He hid it under the wardrobe and then exited the room. The boy knew it would be some time before either of his grandparents emerged. Consoling emotional witches took a long time. He'd learned that from his dad, grandfathers and uncles. Loving witches wasn't easy. At times he wondered why wizards kept them.

Thuban sat in his sitting room, wondering what he should do. If his Grandfather knew Alex's secret, chances were he wouldn't be allowed to play with his friend any longer. But his Grandfather needed to know, so he would be prepared when he found Alex's real grandmother. It wasn't an easy choice for the boy. While he was trying to decide whether to tell or not, Lucius passed Thuban's room, causing the boy to call after him.

"Grandfather. Grandfather." Lucius turned and entered the boy's room. The boy led the man to the sofa where they both sat.

"Alex is a very good boy. He's talked me out of doing bad things in school a lot. There is no bad in him, his sister, his brother, his father or his mother. They are a nice, good wizarding family." Thuban looked at his hands and twirled his thumbs. His voice creaked when he spoke again. "I have a secret you need to know. I don't like giving away my best friend's secrets. I know Alex isn't bad. He's a good guy. But maybe his grandmother is bad. You would need to know that."

Lucius eyed the boy. "Have you been using Legilimency?"

"No, I just hear things."

"I'm going on a business trip, Thuban," Lucius stated.

"Yes, Grandfather. I'll miss you. Will you promise not to tell anyone but Professor Snape this secret?" Thuban requested.

"Of course, Thuban."

"Maggie, Alex and their mother can talk to snakes."

Lucius looked seriously at his grandson. "Are you sure?"

The little wizard nodded. "I saw Alex do it first. I think I saw Mrs. Kemps do it. Alex told me about Maggie. He thinks Zach can too. But his dad can't talk to them."

--------------*************--------------

Molly walked down the hallway of Black Hall towards the family parlor. The laughter of her youngest grandchildren caused her to pause by the playroom. She was surprised to see Draco playing with the children. The witch had thought he had returned to work.

The wizard had his daughter on his lap. He was showing the baby to Leo, explaining to the toddler that his sister had two legs, a tummy, arms, and head. When he got to the fingers, he kissed each one as he counted.

"One, two, three, four, five," Draco said.

Serpens came running towards the group singing. "Once I caught a fish alive!"

The blond wizard smiled at his almost five year old son. He kissed and counted the fingers on Lyra's other hand. "Six, seven, eight, nine, ten," in a rhyme tone.

"Then I throw him back again," Serpens sung as he sat next to his father.

"Why did you let him go?" Draco sang.

"Because he bit my finger so," Serpens replied in song.

"Which finger did he bite?"

Serpens showed the small finger on his right hand, wiggling it. "This little finger on my right."

Draco kissed the boy's finger. "Good job, mate. That's your right hand."

The child showed his other hand. "And this is my left."

Leo turned Draco's face to him. "One, too, fee…" when Leo got to three Serpens joined in and the boys sang the cute little song again with their father.

Molly watched closely as Draco not only played with his children, but taught them through simple games. The grown wizard yawned a number of times, showing the weariness of the parent of a newborn. She had thought about taking over the childcare so he could rest. But she had come to help Ginny reply to the numerous owls and gifts they had received since Lyra's birth. Surely, her daughter would be in more need of sleep than Draco. She was the one waking up at all hours with the baby after all.

The Weasley matriarch was astonished when she entered the family parlor. Her daughter had a number of house elves helping her sort though the owls and packages and most of the owls where being answered by two elves. Ginny merely sat down from time to time to sign her name. There were only a dozen packages that were set aside for Ginny to personally look at.

What surprised Molly the most was the energy level of her daughter. Ginny was amazingly vigorous. She kissed her daughter's cheek. "You can't nurse Lyra if you are taking a Pick-me-up Potion."

"I'm not taking any Potion, Mum."

"Hasn't Lyra been keeping you up at night?" Molly inquired.

"Not really. Draco brings her to me. I hardly have to wake up." Ginny turned and directed the elves.

"Ginevra! I have- You-" Molly stammered before putting her hands on her hips. "You are a spoilt witch! Your husband is in the other room barely able to keep his eyes open because he's up all night with your _new baby_."

Molly left the parlor going back to the playroom. She would relieve her son-in-law. _What was her daughter doing? Her husband needed his rest. He needed to get back to work. Wizards should only help out the first week and then they need to go back to bringing home the money._ When she calmed down, she would have a talk with her daughter.

"Grandma," Serpens exclaimed as Molly entered the room.

"Good afternoon, sweetie. Are you having fun playing with Daddy?"

He nodded. "I'd have more fun outside, but Daddy's too tired to run around."

The witch held out her hands for her granddaughter and Draco compelled. "I have an idea. Lyra looks like she's ready to nap. I'll lay her down in the parlor, and then I can take you and Leo outside." Molly smiled at Draco. "Draco, you should go get some rest."

The blond wizard collected Leo into his arms. "Sounds good to me, Molly, thank you." He kissed his youngest boy's cheek. "It's close to your naptime, mate. What do you say we nap together?"

"I nap your bed, YES!"

Draco and Leo headed upstairs while Molly went back to the family parlor. Lyra was fussing slightly. "Serpens, have an elf get your cloak. Ginny, I believe Lyra's hungry," Molly stated.

Ginny took the baby, sat down and started to nurse. "Nan," she called the house elf. "Take Serpens outside, please." She smiled at her son. "Stay in the playground close to the house, sweetie. Grandma will be out soon."

"Okay, Mummy." Serpens went outside.

"Is Draco putting Leo down for his nap?"

"Yes, they're both taking a nap," Molly huffed.

"Mum, don't be that way. Draco enjoys helping with the children. Would you like some tea?" Ginny replied.

"I'm fine. I stand by my earlier statement, Ginevra. Draco has you spoilt. He is giving, and you are only taking. You need to be responsible for Lyra's care."

Ginny smiled. "You're defending Draco Malfoy. You think I have him hoodwinked?"

"It's easy to hoodwink a wizard under thirty. You merely need to keep them happy in the bedroom. But after thirty he'll want more or he'll realize it's easier to buy it than to cater to your whims," Molly replied frankly.

"Mother!" Ginny replied in shock. She paused for a moment. "Draco and Narcissa always pamper me after I give birth."

"Draco was half asleep in the playroom. He looked like he hadn't slept in days," Molly informed her daughter.

"He was?" Ginny said concerned and surprised.

"Yes."

"Lyra must be waking more than I thought. I'll talk to him." Ginny looked out the window. "Serpens is waiting for you, Mum."

--------------*************--------------

"Did you do something wrong?" Thuban asked as he and Cam helped Ginny make Draco's favorite chicken salad.

"No, I just thought I'd make this for Daddy as a thank you," Ginny responded.

"What are you thanking him for, finally making a witch with you?" Cam inquired.

Ginny held back a giggle. "I'm thanking him for all his help since I've had Lyra."

"Aunt Pansy said he's a good husband. She yelled at Uncle Blaise for not helping as much." Thuban informed the group.

"He's not being good. A new baby gives him a reason to stay home and play with us. Daddy just likes spending time with us," Cam stated as he placed the green grapes into the bowl.

"I like Dad being home so much. It's like a holiday. Do you think he'll be awake soon, Mum?" Thuban questioned.

"Leo will wake up from his nap any minute. I'm sure he'll wake your father," Ginny answered.

"Mum, seeing how you are feeling good enough to make this for Dad, do you think you can make biscuits tomorrow?" Thuban inquired.

"Thuban!" Cam scolded. "Daddy said not to ask Mummy for anything until Lyra was at least three weeks old."

"Yeah, but making biscuits for us makes Mum happy. Besides, biscuits made with love are the best biscuits." Thuban turned to Ginny. "You can wait until we come home. Cam and I can help you make them. I'm really good at measuring things. Cooking isn't that much different than Potion making."

"We'll see how I'm feeling tomorrow, sweetheart," Ginny replied.

The peaceful chatting in the kitchen was interrupted by the upset voices of Draco and Percy.

"I'm getting Ginny. She'll talk some sense into you. Malfoy, such matters need to be handled with great diplomacy," Percy stated.

"It's none of the Ministry's business how I handle family issues," Draco snarled.

"It most certainly is, when the heads of foreign states are concerned," Percy replied. "We simply wish you to reword your owl."

"The bastard's lucky I didn't send him a cursed howler. There will be no rewording."

"Be reasonable, Draco," Percy finished as he entered the kitchen. "Ginny, make your husband see reason. He's about to send an inflaming owl to President Icerski."

"Draco, I thought you owled him on Wednesday?" Ginny asked.

"I did. I explained very politely and completely that Lyra would choose her own husband. I made it clear that there would be no arranged marriage for our daughter," the blond wizard stated.

"It's a misunderstanding on his part. Look at your own marriage." Percy pointed out.

"Thuban. Cam. Go to the playroom please," Draco directed the boys. Only after they were gone did he speak. "Watch what you say in front of my children, Weasley. Ginny had a choice in our marriage. I sent her to Spain, France and many other countries that would have let her stay before our wedding."

"What a choice," Percy said sarcastically. "Live in a foreign country away from her family or live in England and marry you."

"It was a choice."

"Back to your owl to President Icerski. He requested an arranged marriage between Lyra and his son. It's not uncommon-" Percy started.

"Ginny," Draco turned to his wife. "Icerski sent us his family's naming robes. He demanded Lyra be named in them, and he demanded Lyra's hand in marriage to his son."

The witch stared at her brother. "Icerski's lucky I didn't get that package. Words would have been the least of his worries. How did you get the owl anyway, Percy? Has the Ministry taken to reading personal owls now?"

"When they are addressed to foreign heads of state, yes," Percy stated.

"You'll send the owl to Icerski as it is, Percy," Ginny hissed.

"We copied your first response, Malfoy. We believe President Icerski thought you were holding out for better conditions."

Draco snarled at his brother-in-law. "_My children are not for sale_. After receiving multiple requests for Thuban and Cygnus' hands in marriage, we formally announced that Malfoy children would select their own spouses."

"Draco, you made that statement about your sons." Percy reasoned.

The blond advanced on his brother-in-law. "Why do you think I would feel different about my daughter? I love her no less and desire to protect her more."

Ginny poked Percy in the chest. "I personally told Icerski two months ago that there would be no arranged marriage, boy or girl. His son has a twin sister. Draco won't be changing a word, Percy. Now, go home before I hex you."

"Ginny!" her brother yelled.

She pointed her wand at him. "Disapparate NOW!" He left with a soft pop.

"I'll send a courier to President Icerski to ensure he gets my Owl." Draco walked over and kissed her cheek. "Is that chicken salad for me?" The blond wizard beamed at his wife.

--------------*************--------------


	24. Chapter 24

Fathers

-----------*************--------------

"_You silly little girl," sixteen year-old Tom Riddle told eleven year-old Ginny Weasley. The wizard touched the diary she was holding. "Maybe you aren't so silly." He lifted his head back and released a high-pitched, cold laugh._

"_Why?" Ginny said in a shaky voice. An extreme chill ran through her body. She didn't know what made her tremble more: the frigid breeze in the Chamber of Secrets or the gloom in Riddle's tone._

"_So I can live again," he hissed._

_Tom touched her hand. Ginny felt herself fall to the frosty floor._

_She awoke from her sleep to see the snakelike Voldemort of Draco's memories walking towards her. With each step the dark wizard's appearance changed. By the time he was next to her body, he was his sixteen year-old self. He walked past her to a group of young boys playing in a school yard. When he reached them, he was no more than nine years old. He was a handsome child, tall for his age with jet black hair, dark eyes and extremely long fingers._

_Ginny sat up and watched him interact with the children. It seemed normal, a group of boys playing happily. Everything changed in a moment. Sirius Potter entered the picture. She heard a familiar, high pitched, cold laugh. The group began taunting the Potter boy. She ran to his aide._

_The redhead gasped at what she saw. Next to the young Voldemort stood her two eldest sons, the Goyle boys and the Crabbe boys. "Boys, stop it this instant," she yelled._

_Thuban punched Sirius. Cam glared at Ginny. "Go away, Mother," Cam said. He pulled up his left sleeve, displaying the prominent Dark Mark on his forearm. "We're his."_

_Her oldest sneered at her. His eyes were cold, dark, and emotionless. Thuban smiled devilishly before pointing his finger at Sirius and setting the boy on fire._

Ginny was still screaming when she woke. The noise caused Lyra to stir for a short time. Sighing with relief after the baby calmed herself, Ginny got out of bed. She wiped the sweat from her brow and looked at the clock. One fifteen, only ten minutes of sleep, she would have to live with it.

Today was the first time she was alone with the children. Draco had to go into work this afternoon, and Narcissa had a tea to attend. She had to get back into this routine soon, but these horrible dreams were going to make it difficult. Ginny wandered down to the kitchen; if she couldn't sleep, she might as well make the batter for the boys' after-school biscuits.

-----------*************--------------

Lucius and Snape took another drink of Polyjuice Potion before walking into the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic. The wizards' appearance was that of two Muggles they had passed on the street. It didn't matter who they looked like as long as they didn't resemble themselves. Lucius was sure that Voldemort was Lis Mulciber's father and Death Eaters would be closely watching anyone looking into Lis' past. The Malfoy wizard was guessing that somehow Lis had hidden Maisie from the Dark Lord. Snape however was still in denial. He didn't believe Kirley's story, but hid his identity because other Death Eaters may believe the crazy rumblings of Mulciber's.

The men walked into the Hall of Birth Records. An older witch approached the front desk to help them. She addressed them in Bulgarian, a language both Lucius and Snape spoke.

"How may I help you, gentlemen?" she inquired.

"We would like to see the birth registers for January through March of 1978," Snape replied.

"That information isn't available to the public, sirs."

Lucius smiled at the witch, removed a sack of Galleons from his robe and placed it in her hand. "Terter said you could help us."

She nodded, and then Summoned the books. "You must be quick. Other workers will be returning within the hour."

The wizards scanned the volumes a number of times. They couldn't find Lis' name anywhere in the books. The name Maisie could not be found either. Lucius finally pointed a name out to Severus.

_Madeline Svetoslav, born February 12__th__, 1978 to Petar and Marija in Varna. Home birth._

They handed the books back to the witch and left the offices. Once outside they spoke.

"Svetoslav is the cousin Lis stayed with?" Lucius asked. Snape nodded, and Lucius continued. "It makes sense, with a home birth, Lis could have given birth but they registered Marija as the mother. We need to go to Varna."

--------------*************--------------

Ginny's tossing and turning had woken Draco up. He watched his wife for a moment. This was occurring too often. She never had nightmares this frequently in the past. The wizard only briefly wondered how he could help her eliminate the dreams before her cries sent him into action.

"Help! Get away! Get away!" Ginny whimpered in her sleep.

Draco touched her arm slightly, but she pushed it away. He then leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I'll help you, Gin. I'll keep you safe."

His soft words caused her to roll into him. He lay on his back, and his lovely redhead placed her head on his chest. Draco wrapped his arms around his wife, and the witch calmed down. Ginny remained there until the wizard woke the next morning.

Lyra's gentle whining woke Ginny. She heard the shower running in Draco's bathroom and decided to let her daughter get a few cries out before she feed her. Lyra was eleven days old, and because of her father and Grandmother's attentiveness hadn't gotten out a good cry. Ginny was from the old school of parenting and believed a baby needed to cry a little.

A loud screeching cry emitted from the cradle, and Ginny placed her feet on the floor. Draco appeared at his bathroom door before the witch could stand. He had left the shower on. His hair still contained shampoo, and a towel was hanging loosely around his waist. _Merlin, he was adorable,_ Ginny thought. She couldn't help but melt at the sight. Her feelings changed when he spoke.

"What's wrong?"

"She's hungry and impatient." Ginny glided over to the cradle as Lyra screeched again. "Well, you know how to get everyone's attention, don't you?" She lifted the babe into her arms and headed back for the bed.

"You should have hurried. Something's wrong. She's never made that noise before." Draco didn't hide his irritation. The wizard didn't agree with letting a baby cry, especially his little princess.

"You always pick her up at her first whine. Finish your shower, we're fine," Ginny ordered him. She turned her attention back to the baby. Ginny held Lyra's hand and waved it at Draco. "See you soon, Daddy. I'll have a full tummy and be ready to play after your shower."

He stepped towards the bed, but Ginny glared at him. His wife wasn't happy with the tone he had used earlier. Draco played it safe and went back to the shower. He stepped under the water, rinsing the shampoo from his hair. The blond wizard knew his daughter nursed quickly and her time awake was limited. He hurried, skipping shaving and using a drying charm for speed. Draco threw on his boxers and quietly exited his bathroom.

"So what am I going to do? Your daddy is going to spoil you rotten." Ginny smiled at Lyra, who lay on the bed next to her. The baby cooed. "You like the idea. Well, your Daddy does know how to indulge a witch. But you're not to get a Slytherin princess attitude. I'll take my wand to your bottom if I see that nose in the air, foot stomping, and door slamming manner."

Draco crawled on to the bed next to his witches. "Merlin, I don't want to think of disciplining her. You can't spank witches."

"You most certainly can. Just treat her like the boys," Ginny responded.

"I can't do that. Wizards need a firm hand. Witches need a soft one," Draco replied.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Old fashioned- You will discipline her, and if she and Leo run off into the forest one day without permission, they will be punished in the same way."

Lyra's cinnamon eyes gazed into Draco's. The wizard was sure his daughter understood every word her mother had said, and she was pleading with him for his help. "Look at what she's doing to me, Ginny. She already knows how to use those eyes."

The redhead kissed his cheek. "You're going to have to get immune to those."

His hand went to her arm. "I'll try… Ginny, what are your nightmares about?"

"Damn elves," she spat. "They need to keep their mouths closed."

"The elves have nothing to do with this. Your thrashing wakes me," he informed her.

Her eyes widened in shock. "I have them even when you're with me?"

"Ginny, how often are you having nightmares?"

"I thought I only had them when I slept alone," she replied softly.

"That's why you won't nap. When did they start, and what are they about?" Draco queried.

"I started having them right before Leo's birthday. They're about Voldemort. It always starts the same, with me and Riddle in the Chamber. Different things happen after that. Sometimes a teenage Riddle uses Lyra to come back to life. Other times he becomes a boy not much older than Thuban. He turns our sons into Death Eaters," Ginny stated with a shaky voice.

Draco placed his arm around her. "It won't happen, Ginny." He showed her his left arm. "My parents risked their lives to keep my arm unmarked. I will do the same for our children. My parents will do the same. You and your parents will also make sure it doesn't happen."

He kissed her forehead. "You are raising wonderfully loving children. They value all life and would never join someone who takes it. We're both teaching them to choose their friends wisely and how to see the true person behind the mask."

Ginny kissed him back. "Thank you. I needed to hear that." She paused for a moment. "I think the dreams are just my fears coming out. I'll give it a week. If they don't stop, I'll see a Healer."

--------------*************--------------

Still using Polyjuice, Lucius and Severus questioned the residents of a small village outside of Varna. No one wanted to discuss the family that lived in the large home on the shores of the Black Sea. The Muggles called the Svetoslav family odd and dangerous. The wizards heard the whispered warnings the villagers were passing amongst themselves. Strange things happened to those who badmouthed the Svetoslav family. The few people who had tried to look into the couple's past had disappeared.

"They're mad. They even drove their son-in-law mad." One brave man was able to tell them before his wife dragged him away.

It was clear they would get no information from the Muggles, so they headed out of the village. They hadn't walked far, when they noticed a few houses that had no Muggles wires going to them. On top of each chimney was an item that appeared to be a weather vane. In fact it was a wizarding item charmed to keep out unwelcomed Floo calls and visits. The wizards made a right turn and headed for the homes. They hadn't been walking long, before they came upon an older, stout witch leaning on a fence chatting to a younger witch who was busy planting flowers.

"I really don't have time today, Mrs. Grubo," the young witch said pleasantly. "Tomorrow would be better, when my husband's out, around one," the witch whispered.

The Malfoy wizard smirked. He had found his quarry. The tone in the younger witch's voice told him that Mrs. Grubo was the biggest gossip in the area. She would be more than willing to talk to them. Her type would have to know why two strange wizards were in town. Lucius approached the women and tilted his hat. "Excuse me, ladies. I was wondering if there was a wizarding inn close by. My friend and I are in need of a warm cup of tea."

"A British accent, how lovely. What brings you here?" Mrs. Grubo asked.

Lucius smiled. "If you could point us to an inn, we'd enjoy your company."

She took them past a dozen houses before the inn came into sight. It didn't look like much on the outside. This was normal for wizarding businesses that were in populated Muggle areas. The inside of the building was lovely. It reminded both wizards of an oversized Madam Puddifoot's. Lucius did an excellent job of distracting the stout witch's attention while Snape put Veritaserum into her cup of tea. Normally Severus would have merely used Legilimency to get the information, and Lucius would have relied on his charm. Today they wanted to speed things up.

As soon as she took a drink, her eyes glazed over. "We've come up to learn about the Svetoslavs' daughter, Madeline. What do you know about the girl?" Lucius said.

"Marija had been trying to have a baby for years. She announced her pregnancy, and then her niece showed up. Marija didn't go to a midwitch or a Healer, said she was going to do it naturally." The old, stout witch took another drink. "Marija's belly got bigger, but she didn't get the bloating that's normally common with pregnancy. No one saw the niece from November until after the baby was born.

"Madeline was a lovely baby. She had wonderful, black eyes. Petar and Marija had blue eyes. That's when the rumors started. People would whisper that the niece was the baby's mother. It made sense. A young, unwed, pregnant witch would go away, have her baby and give it to relatives to raise."

"So Petar and Marija raised Madeline as their own child?" Snape asked.

"Yes, and as the girl grew, it became clear that she was the niece's daughter. She looked just like her," Mrs. Grubo said.

Severus handed a photo of Maisie at eighteen and one of Lis to the witch. "Did Madeline look like one of these witches?"

Mrs. Grubo pointed at Lis. "She is the niece." The witch pointed at Maisie's photo. "This is Madeline." She smiled at Snape. "You are the father. A half-blood, right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Snape sneered.

"Madeline married a Muggle, Thomas Petrova. A month after the wedding, Marija had one too many. She told me that Madeline had Muggle blood in her veins, and that's likely the reason she fell in love with one. After the wedding Petar and Marija never talked to Madeline or about her again."

Snape glared at the stout witch. Lucius kicked him under the table and mildly shook his head at him. Severus softened his expression. "Marija could have lied to hide her shame. Do you have any proof of Madeline's parentage?"

"Yes, I went to all the Muggle Hospitals in Varna after Marija's statement. I found what I was looking for at St. Marina. Lis Mulciber gave birth to a baby girl on February 9th, 1978. She was released from the hospital on February 12th."

"That doesn't mean that Lis' child and Marija's child are the same. Both witches could have been pregnant," Snape said.

"I'd agree with you, except on the Muggles' birth records they have Petar Svetoslav listed as the father of the baby. The records also showed that they left the hospital with the baby. No one ever saw two babies." The old witch nodded. "Because there was only one."

"Do you have any more information on Madeline or her husband? A Muggle in the village said he went mad," Lucius questioned.

"I don't have proof of anything. I heard rumors that he went mad a couple months after the wedding. I heard Madeline died giving birth to a baby boy. But those are only rumors. You might find more information in the Muggle library in Varna. They keep old copies of the Muggle papers there." The fog in her eyes started to clear. Lucius performed a non verbal memory charm on the witch.

"I agree," Lucius said. "The English countryside is so beautiful when the spring flowers are in bloom. We'll be heading back to our own country this evening."

--------------*************--------------

The glass-covered indoor garden was a beautiful place to entertain a small group of friends. Just off the entryway there were four white benches set in a semi-circle, arranged to give their occupants an outstanding view of the gardens. Flowers of every kind were charmed to bloom year round. Foxgloves, roses, peonies and orchids dominated the room. Small tables sat by each end of the benches while a larger table sat in front.

Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Pansy sat in the center benches. Parvati and Padma sat on the right bench while Vicky Frobisher sat next to Diane on the left. Vicky was in Ginny's year at Hogwarts and had played Keeper after Ron had finished school. The witches had become close friends again after re-meeting last year at a mom-n-tot class. Vicky's son Austin was the same age as Leo. There were also four babies in the room. Lyra was currently being held by Hermione. Sophie, Rosetta, and Kali sat in an open area to the right of the witches. Nan, the house elf, watched over the babies, who ranged from eight to ten months old.

Hermione kissed Lyra's cheek. "She's beautiful; with her skin tone she'll have freckles in the summer. Her eyes… the color is just exquisite… and she's so alert." She looked at Lyra. "You're a wise one, aren't you?"

"She does look around more than your average newborn," Pansy stated.

"You sound like Draco," Ginny replied. "Serpens was very alert too."

"Speak of the little dickens," Parvati muttered, pointing to the door.

Serpens peeked inside, and then turned to an unseen person. "It's full of witches. I don't want to go in."

They heard the whispering of a male's voice, but his words couldn't be heard. The boy looked in the room again and then turned away. "But Daddy, if I go and say hello, they'll kiss me. I don't want Auntie kisses today." More male whispering was heard; when it was done, Serpens rushed into the room and over to his mother. "Hi, Mummy. I've come to be polite. I get to go to the office with Daddy if I let everyone kiss and hug me."

Draco walked in with a tray of tea, scones, jam and cream floating in front of him. "It wasn't polite to make that statement, son." The wizard looked behind him. "Leo, come along, mate."

The strawberry blond toddler stepped inside the room. He saw Vicky and ran to her. "Whewe Ausin?"

"He's not here, Leo. He's at home with his grandma," Vicky replied.

Leo gave Ginny a mean glare. He pointed at the three babies with Nan. "Why them, no Ausin?"

"Because this is a witches' party," Serpens stated. "They're witches too."

"Sons, greet your mother's guests then go to the playroom, please," Draco firmly stated as he placed the tray on the long table. He watched his sons say hello to the ladies. The blond wizard sighed after the boys left the room. "Sorry about their behavior, ladies."

"Don't worry about it, Draco," Luna stated. "We're all as close as family. They were just being little boys."

"They would have been perfectly behaved if a mere acquaintance had been present," Pansy added. "Luna's right, you can be yourself around family."

Draco chuckled, "that's right, Parkinson. You always thought of me as family." He turned his attention to Ginny. "The pumpkin cream rooibos is in this pot. I made it myself." He snapped his fingers and an elf appeared with another pot, tea cups and plates. "There is Earl Gray in that pot." The blond wizard kissed his wife's hand. "If you need anything, just call, Ginny." He inclined his head. "Good afternoon, ladies."

Pansy waited until the wizard was out of sight and earshot. "Draco Malfoy makes tea?"

"The elves always make rooibos too strong," Ginny replied.

Diane inhaled. "Tea and scones, two of the few things that don't make me ill." She paused for a moment. "I want to know the name of the liar who labeled it morning sickness."

"The same liar who said it only lasts for the first three months. I was sick with Victor the whole time," Padma replied. "Then with my other three I wasn't ill at all."

"For me it was my second," Parvati stated.

"Don't scare the poor girl," Ginny interjected. "It could stop any time. I only felt sick when I was hungry. I had to eat lots of small meals."

"Lemon drops would settle my stomach," Hermione informed the group. "I think you just need to experiment."

"It was nerves and stress that kept me feeling poorly through most of my pregnancy with Austin," Vicky stated. "I started getting daily massages at seven months to reduce the stress. Merlin, they did wonders!"

"I do feel better when I can talk Greg into rubbing my feet," Diane told them.

"Merlin, I could do with a good rub too," Pansy stated. "Blaise has been so busy campaigning lately; he doesn't have time for the simple things."

"Walden has been very busy also," Hermione added.

"They are both doing so well in the polls. Do they really need to be on the campaign trail so often?" Padma inquired.

"Polls can be wrong," Ginny answered.

"Blaise and Walden are popular wizards. People will say one thing in public but vote differently in private," Luna informed the group.

"It would be hard to stop campaigning this close to Election Day. Scandals appear about one of the candidates every day. You have to answer them," Hermione told the group.

"Some aren't scandals. There are facts, like Blaise's randiness," Diane jested.

"He's only randy for me," Pansy spouted.

Luna giggled, "My favorite rumor came out after Ginny wrote her column supporting Blaise." She paused. "You remember the one, don't you, Pansy? They claimed that you were pregnant with Draco's child and Ginny was pregnant with Blaise's."

The whole room laughed. Pansy examined Lyra closely. "Yes, I can see Blaise in this child's blonde hair and fair skin."

"I liked the rumor the Podmore campaign passed around. Blaise and Draco were into wife swapping. No one knew which wizard fathered which child," Parvati said. "Merlin, that was fresh. I give you that Blaise and Draco are good friends, but they're both extremely possessive."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That one caused us problems." The redhead started to giggle. "Well, maybe it wasn't really a problem. One of the boys in Cam's dance class told Cam that Draco let Blaise sleep in our bed. Cammy replied, 'my daddy wouldn't let Uncle Blaise in his bed with or without Mummy. Uncle Blaise has smelly feet. Daddy won't even let Uncle Blaise wear his extra pair of old, manky boots last time they were hunting in our woods.'"

"Those articles appeared in the Daily Prophet," Luna noted. "And everyone says the Quibbler prints wild stories."

"I thought when the Ministry expelled Skeeter, these types of stories would stop," Hermione added.

"People love a scandal. That type of stories will never stop," Vicky replied.

"There is a good thing that comes out of all the lies," Ginny countered. "The Prophet has paid for our lawyer's new home, and Draco and I have given thousands of Galleons to charities. All the money we win from slander suits goes there."

Pansy nodded her head. "Blaise and I did the same with our winnings. I don't think we'll need a fair to raise money for the orphanage next year."

"The stories should calm down after Election Day, but it does make you wonder if running for Parliament is worth it," Parvati stated.

"This mess doesn't have as much to do with Blaise running for office as it does with him being a Slytherin," Pansy replied. "The Prophet has always been busy writing stories about us evil Slytherins." She looked at Padma and then Ginny. "And those from other Houses we have corrupted."

"Slytherins have caused most of the pro-" Hermione started.

Ginny cut her off quickly. "Corrupted… Oh Merlin," she said in a dreamy tone. "I miss Draco corrupting me. That's the only bad part about having a baby. You can't be corrupted for two weeks after birth." A wonderfully mystical expression graced her face. "Sweet Venus, he corrupts so well. He's so romantic when he gets back to corrupting me after I give birth. I wonder what he has planned for Monday night. I heard him arranging for Narcissa to watch the children."

The women started chatting about romantic trips they had with their husbands. Ginny beamed internally. She had finally mastered the art of subject changing. Narcissa had taught her well.

--------------*************--------------

A single tear rolled down Leo's cheek as he finished his conversation with Lucius using a two-way mirror. "You come home. Play me," he pouted.

Lucius held in his emotions. "I'll be home very soon. Be a good boy for your parents and Grandmother."

"Me be good. Love you." Leo affirmed with a nod.

"I love you also. May I speak with your Grandmother now?" Lucius asked.

Leo handed the mirror to Narcissa, kissed her cheek and left the room.

"Your absence has been difficult on him, Lucius," Narcissa stated.

He raised a brow at his wife. "And it hasn't been on you?"

She sighed and blinked her eyes at her handsome husband. "You know I miss you dreadfully. How are things going?"

"The pieces are falling in place to support Kirley's story. Severus is in denial. I have no idea how Maisie fits into all of this. Maybe we will learn tomorrow. We need to go back to Muggle Varna. I will be home on Tuesday at the latest. There isn't too much more we can do here," Lucius stated.

"You still believe that Lis had twins?" Narcissa asked.

"It's the only thing that makes sense. Maybe she tried to hide Maisie or maybe the Svetoslavs only wanted one child."

"Lucius," Narcissa softly asked. "Did you tell Ginevra about Kirley believing the Dark Lord has an heir?"

A bewildered expression stretched on his face. "No, dearest. Only Draco, Severus, you and I know of Kirley's words. Why do you ask?"

"Draco told me today that Ginevra's been dreaming of the Dark Lord, as a child no less. I know her dreams are not a vision. She dreams of Thuban having the Dark Mark. He would never do that. The boy understands that mark causes you pain." She paused for a moment. "From her time in the Chamber, Ginevra knows better than many how the Dark Lord looked before the dark magic changed his appearance. Do you think it's possible that she has seen his heir and that triggered her dreams?"

He shook his head. "I think it is more likely that Ginevra's fears have activated them. No one was able to keep her safe, so she fears the same will be true for Lyra." The wizard smiled as he said his granddaughter's name. "How is our angel doing?"

"She's delightful, growing stronger and stronger each day. Her Healer said she was the brightest baby he'd seen in years." The blonde witch smiled at her husband. "Her name appeared in the book today. I didn't see her magic-"

"Damn the book," he stated. "It matters not."

Narcissa beamed at her husband. It was clear to her for the first time that Lucius had learned to love the child, magical or not.

--------------*************--------------

Ginny sat in the rocker nursing Lyra as Draco finished dressing for the day.

"Father will be home on Tuesday. You don't mind Mother staying until then?" he asked.

She switched the babe to her other breast. "I enjoy having Narcissa here. She seems to know when I need extra help or a friend and when I need time alone. She's welcome to stay as long as she likes."

Draco's eagle owl flew into the room and placed a roll of parchment next to him. The owl flew over to the window ledge and waited. The blond wizard waved his wand and a treat landed on the ledge.

"Come here, Blodeuwedd," Ginny called the animal.

It perched itself on the table next to her, and she offered it a drink of water. The creature drank, and she patted it caringly. "Very good, Blodeuwedd. Thank you." The redhead turned her attention to her husband at the sound of his snort. "She just saved you a trip to London. The least you can do is treat her kindly."

"I treat her kindly. She has everything she needs. When she makes a delivery, she is rewarded. The owl is not a pet and doesn't need a name," Draco replied.

"Well, don't think of it as a name. We live in Wales after all," she countered.

"What are you on about, witch?" he snorted.

Ginny frowned and shook her head. "Blodeuwedd, Draco. You have to know the story."

He tilted his head and looked puzzled for a short time. "Blodeuwedd, she was turned into an owl by her husband's uncle centuries ago. So?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course we wouldn't remember the four months Binns taught us about how most Muggle mythology is based on wizarding events. Yes, Blodeuwedd was turned into an Owl. Her story is part of Welsh mythology; because of it, many Muggles in Wales call owls, blodeuwedd." Ginny paused. "I'll never understand why you refuse to let your owl be a pet and a service animal."

"Their performance goes down when they are made into pets. Take your brother's little bird," Draco huffed.

"Our sons love Pigwidgeon. Ron sends him over here to play. Pigwidgeon would fly through anything for Ron," Ginny handed a fed Lyra to Draco. "Burp her, please. Enough about the owls. When you take the boys to registration, take their old pads. The league is giving them to underprivileged children. We are also sponsoring two players. You need to give Lisa their fees."

Ginny entered her dressing room and collected her clothing for the day. "The league has really grown. They are in need of practice pitches. I'd like to offer them ours. It will make it easier for us. That way I won't have to leave the house for practices."

"I'll talk to them about that. It's a wonderful idea, Ginny." Draco turned his head to Lyra as she released a loud burp.

The redhead smiled at him. "I agree, that's the Weasley in her coming out. Malfoys don't belch loudly. I'd like Cam and Serpens to play with their age groups," Ginny added.

He started to form a complaint, but changed his mind. "We'll start them there."

"Draco," Ginny exhaled in frustration. "Our sons are talented fliers, but only Thuban is an exceptional Quidditch player. Cam was only a good player last year because you put him with the seven year olds. Let him play with his own age group, and he can be a star."

The blond wizard kissed his wife's cheek. "Alright, Gin. You win. Now, we need to discuss our team. Are you going to be ready to play by May?"

"I'll be ready to play in April." She sat at her dressing table and brushed her hair. "Will you be alright taking the boys with you? I promised Mum I'd bring Lyra to the Burrow this afternoon and show her off to some friends."

Draco nodded. "I'll stop by Quality Quidditch Supplies and get them new pads too. We'll meet you at the Burrow around three." He kissed her cheek, started out the door and then paused. "After your midwitch appointment on Monday, Scott Kemps is expecting you at his office. I've arranged to have their new Sonic Chaser Broom custom fit for you."

"I'll give their broom a test flight and see if I like it," Ginny replied.

--------------*************--------------

Greg, Vincent, Michael Corner and Cormac McLaggen were standing by the steps of the Quidditch clubhouse watching their boys play in the yard, when Draco came walking up with his sons. The blond wizard held Leo on his hip and his other three followed closely behind him in a straight line youngest to oldest. Goyle chuckled at the sight of his friend. He tapped Crabbe's arm.

"Malfoy knows how to keep his ducks in a row," Greg joked.

"Hello, Draco," Vincent nodded at his friend. "Hi, boys."

Leo bounced on his father's hip. "Hi. Daddy, me play." He pointed at the children in the field.

"I'll keep an eye on your boys if you like, Malfoy," Greg offered.

Draco placed Leo on the ground and told his other sons they could go play. They ran off with the exception of Thuban. "Dad, may I go inside and look for Coach Keitch?" Draco nodded, and Thuban went inside.

Corner and McLaggen stepped toward Draco and offered their hands. "Congratulations," Corner stated. "Ginny and Lyra are doing well, I hear."

"They're fine, thank you, Michael."

"You know, Malfoy, Lyra needs a little sister. You and Ginny should get working on that right away," Cormac added.

Draco chuckled loudly. "McLaggen, you're lucky my wife isn't around. Her twin brothers are still sneezing bats for saying the same thing to her."

"Cormac might be safe. The twins' timing was off, that's all," Greg interjected. "Ginny's really moody in the first couple of days after giving birth. I think it's the special pain relief potion."

"So, is Ginny playing this year, Draco?" Vincent asked.

"Do you think anyone could stop her?" Draco responded. "It will be nice to have her back. Last year was too close."

Corner furrowed his brows. "We tied. The time keeper was wrong. Bill scored as you caught the snitch. The score was truly 200 to 200, not 200 to 190. You're so scared of a rematch you're sending Charlie Weasley back to Romania."

"Michael, shut it. Don't say that name so loud. Serpens doesn't know yet. I made that donation for dragon research in hopes of keeping Charlie in England," Draco softly replied.

"Sorry, Malfoy. I wasn't thinking. It's hard to find a good Seeker," Michael added.

"I got the last one," Cormac interjected. "Cho. I wanted a completely Gryffindor team, but had to take Cho as a Seeker. I have Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Jimmy Peakes and Derek. We'll be good. But the team you'll need to get past this year is Flint's. He has the entire 1991 Slytherin team."

"Damn," Draco hissed. "They're not good. They're just brutes. I hate the idea of Gin playing against them."

"Thuban will have to flatten Mikey Flint again if Marcus pulls any shite," Greg replied.

"Discussing Flint's team?" The wizards turned to see Bill Weasley come out of the clubhouse. He shook hands with each wizard. "Montague was running his mouth about their plans for beating your team, Draco. The boys and I will set them straight. No one talks about manhandling _my little sister_ and gets away with it."

Bill placed a hand on Draco's shoulder, stopping him from going inside. "He's talking that rubbish to pull you off your game. This isn't the place or time, and besides, Thuban has already issued the Malfoy threat." The redhead smiled. "Let me see if I can remember his words." Bill tilted his head as if to think before starting. "'You do understand that my grandfather has grown very fond of my mother. I'm sure your statements would displease him. Grandfather isn't a pleasant person when you anger him.' Montague paled on the spot."

"I should get in there and register," Draco responded.

The Weasley wizard held him in place. "Let's just let this fellow pass first."

Montague walked out of the door. Every wizard outside glared at him. Draco sneered. He wasted no time getting away from the group and Disapparating.

"It's safe for you to go inside now." Bill grinned at his brother-in-law.

"I don't need you and your lot to look after my wife. I'm very capable-" Draco started to growl.

Bill laughed, cutting the blond wizard off. "My lot! You are part of my lot, brother-in-law of mine. Besides, Malfoy, Ginny has been _my sister_ longer. Go register. We can argue about this at the Burrow this afternoon."

"Let your sons play. We'll keep an eye on them," Vincent told Draco.

Draco looked at his three little boys playing in the field, nodded to his friends and headed inside. Randolph Keitch met him just inside the door. Keitch, an ex-Falcon and famous broom inventor had been Thuban's coach for the last two years.

"Good afternoon, Draco." Randolph offered his hand. "Congratulations on your new addition. I hope everyone is healthy and well."

"Ginny and the baby are fine. I'm sorry I haven't been able to get back to you. The summer league you put together sounds outstanding. The Hogwarts students need somewhere to play in the summer. As soon as I get all the Junior League responsibilities transferred over to myself, I'll schedule a meeting between my staff and yours. I'm sure we can help you out."

"Sounds good, but that's not why I was trying to contact you. Two days ago we finalized the formation of a spring eleven and under team. We have one in northern England, Ireland, Scotland and I'm coaching the team in Southern England. It's full Quidditch: Chasers, Beaters, Keepers and Seekers. We're using the soft Blugders; they slow the players down but don't hurt them. Only the top players will be on the teams. I'd like Thuban to play for me." Keitch stated.

"Yes!" Thuban shouted. "That would be so wicked."

"Calm down, Thuban. We need to hear more." Draco turned his attention back to Keitch. "These teams are going to mainly contain children entering Hogwarts this fall? And players are going to need racing brooms?"

"Yes to both. However, Thuban will be fine. He's always played two years up and still been outstanding," Keitch said with conviction.

"I can do it, Dad. I play with the soft Blugders all the time with you and my uncles. Uncle Fred and George are great Beaters, and they can't hit me. Please, Dad. I can do it," Thuban pleaded.

Draco turned to Keitch. "I'll need to discuss this with my wife."

Thuban stomped his foot. "You're the wizard of the house. You can say yes without Mum."

The blond wizard placed a hand on his eldest son's shoulder. "This needs to be discussed with your mother." He turned to Keitch. "I'll Floo you tomorrow with my decision?"

Keitch handed Draco a form. "If you decide to let him play, fill this out. We'll need to Owl it to Lisa Tipton before Wednesday night." Keitch grinned at Thuban. "I'll see you soon, Thuban."

The soon-to-be eight-old-year gave his father a pleading gaze. "I can do it, Dad. You know I can. This isn't a good time to ask Mum. She's still all messed up from having Lyra. You know she is overprotective after a new baby."

"You need a racing broom to play in that league, Son. You know that we all agreed you'd have to be nine to have one." Draco folded the form and placed it in his pocket. "I'll be speaking with your mother."

Thuban folded his arms and moped. "But Dad…"

"Son, if you keep pushing me for a decision, it will be no," Draco firmly stated.

"I'll wait for you to speak with Mum." Thuban replied as he softly kicked at the floor.

"Why don't you go play with your brothers while I register?" Draco offered.

Thuban shook his head. "I'll go over and talk with Danny, if that's okay."

Draco nodded, and the boy went over to his friend. Danny was Randolph Keitch's grandson. The two boys chatted for a time, each complaining about the unfairness of Thuban's situation. After fifteen minutes the Malfoy heir smiled. "Danny, can you get another form from your grandfather without him knowing?"

"Yes, they're in the backroom. What are you going to do?" Danny questioned.

"I know how to get me signed up. Go get the form and meet me back here."

Danny headed for the backroom while Thuban went over to Draco. "Excuse me, Dad, we're running late. I can take the forms over to Miss Tipton for you."

Draco looked at his watch. He handed the forms and the fee to Thuban. The boy waited for his father to return to his conversation before walking back to where Danny was. Thuban took the blank form from his friend. He removed what looked like tape from his pocket. He placed the tape over the areas on the form Draco had filled out. Thuban then removed the tape and placed it on the blank form. The information was transported to the new form. He repeated this process until the form for him to play in the eleven and under team was complete.

Thuban showed Danny the form complete with Draco's signature. He kissed the tape before putting it back in his pocket. "My uncles invent the most useful items."

"Just because you're signed up doesn't mean your dad will let you play," Danny said.

"By the time my dad finds out it will be too late. Grandfather will be home, he'll make Dad let me play," Thuban smirked.

"He may not. Your grandfather may be too upset because you tricked your dad," Danny replied.

"That's the great thing about the transport tape. The information moved disappears after twelve hours. It will look like Miss Tipton made a mistake." Thuban made his way over to the youth register desk.

Lisa Tipton took the forms from the boy.

"Good afternoon, Thuban." She looked at the forms and smiled. "You boys are getting so big."

Thuban returned the witch's smile. _Grown witches were so silly. Of course he and his brothers were getting older, what else could they do?_

"How do you like having a baby sister?" Lisa continued.

"Lyra's nice. She makes Mum happy. Lyra can cry really loud now. Monday will be great. Mum will be able to fly again. I can't wait. She said she'll have Stacy watch Lyra and Leo so we can fly around the grounds of Black Hall." Thuban watched as Lisa entered his brothers' names into the proper columns. She paused when it came to his form. "I'm going to help Mum get back into shape for the Quidditch season. Mum and Dad let me ride a racing broom when I fly with them." Thuban smiled. His words had motivated Lisa to enter his name into the column for eleven and under team players.

His smile fell slightly when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Thuban tried not to shake. If Draco noticed any nervousness in his son, the wizard would know Thuban was up to something. The boy looked back and sighed. "You scared me, Dad. I didn't know it was you," Thuban said to cover his first shakes.

"Sorry, son." Draco looked at Lisa. "Good afternoon, Lisa. I want to make sure that Serpens and Cam are in the proper groups."

The witch looked at her book. "I have Serpens with the five year-olds and Cam with the sevens."

"That's right, thank you. I'll see you next Friday at Luna's?" Draco added politely.

"Yes. Give Ginny and the rest of your family my best wishes," Lisa replied.

Draco nodded, and the two Malfoy wizards headed out the door. Thuban was still a little fearful that his father may find out about his form tampering. The boy hoped the topic of his Quidditch team placement didn't come up at his Uncle Ron's belated birthday party.

--------------*************--------------

Ginny transfigured one of the small kitchen chairs into a nice, cushioned rocker. She sat down with Lyra in her arms. The redhead would blow raspberries on the babe's cheek, belly, arm, leg, or hand and then would smile at her daughter. Lyra enjoyed the little game almost as much as Ginny. "I'll have to send Daddy off with your brothers more often," she coed to her daughter. "We need more Mummy–Lyra time."

"Draco does monopolize her waking hours. But he'll be going back to work soon, and you'll get more time. Hopefully time to share Lyra with me," Molly stated.

"You'll get your turn in a fortnight. We have a ball to go to," Ginny replied. "Narcissa wants more time with Lyra also." The witch smiled at her new baby. "Everyone wants you. Mummy's going to have to teach Daddy to share better. Yes, I am." She then whispered in the babe's ear, "Mummy needs to learn to share you too."

Molly walked over and caressed her granddaughter's head. "We all wish to bond with this little darling," she said softly before turning to her daughter. "You have picked up some bad habits from your husband, unwillingness to share being one of them." Molly smiled at Ginny. "No one knows your longing better than I. I had to have six wizards before I got my witch." The Weasley matriarch kissed Ginny's cheek and went back to her cooking.

"Is everyone making it for dinner, Mum?" Ginny inquired.

"Your twin brothers won't. They can't keep dates straight. I need to start telling Angelina. They're dining at her parents'."

"Fred too?" Ginny questioned.

The older witch smiled. "Angelina has a cousin visiting."

A loud noise caused both witches to look at the kitchen door. Ron busted into the room, Sophie on his hip. He placed the ten month old next to a chair on her bottom. "Keep an eye on her, mother, please." The wizard exited, but his yells could be heard. "It's my house, and I won't have it, Luna."

"Stop being silly, Ronald. It's just a little fire slug. I've built him a little home in the yard. It's all fireproof. I can't give it back, that would be an insult to Newt Scamander. I'll give it to Hagrid if it continues to grow," Luna calmly stated.

"I'm the wizard of the house, and I say get rid of it," Ron shouted.

Luna opened the door, but was looking back at her husband. "It's my home too. I'm not arguing about this anymore." The blonde witch entered the kitchen and smiled at her daughter. "Sophie, did you show Grandma and Aunt Ginny your new trick?"

Ron threw the door open. "I wanted to show my mum!"

Sophie lip started to quiver. Molly scooped up the little witch and hugged her. "Daddy scared you, didn't he, sweetie?" She scowled at her son. "Watch your temper and learn to compromise."

The wizard stared at his mother, not happy that she was siding with his wife. Molly gave him a stern glance before returning her attention to Sophie. She placed the baby back on the floor. The ten month old crawled to a chair and pulled herself into a standing position.

"What a smart little witch you are, Sophie," Molly praised. "That deserves a biscuit."

Molly handed Sophie a biscuit as the door opened again. "Chocolate biscuits!" Serpens exclaimed. He and his brothers were quickly inside the kitchen looking for the treats. All four sets of little eyes were on Sophie's right hand. Ginny could see their little minds trying to invent a cunning way to get a biscuit.

Her mother had noticed it too. "Politely asking would be your best bet," Molly advised.

"May I please have a chocolate biscuit, Grandma? I promise to eat all my dinner," Cam pleaded.

The older witch looked at Draco. "Is before dinner alright with you?"

"They forwent candy knowing you would have tasty treats. What do you think, Ginny?" Draco replied.

Ron huffed and muttered, "Henpecked prat," before storming out of the house.

"Just one biscuit, Mum," Ginny said.

Bill's voice came from the kitchen door. "Hurry up, kids. Grandma's handing out biscuits." Gabe and Brittany entered the kitchen. Bill turned his attention to Ginny while Molly was passing out biscuits. "What's wrong with Ron?"

Ginny growled, "He believes because he has an outie he gets to make all the rules."

The eldest Weasley brother pulled on Draco's arm. "Let's go find Ron."

Draco followed without questioning. Ron's attitude had set the witches' moods sour, and it was safest to exit. They didn't have to go far to find him. Ron was sitting next to the creek.

"Why'd you bring him?" Ron spoke to Bill but pointed at Draco. "He's the problem. That henpecked prat has all our wives pushing us around."

"Shut it, Weasel. You have no idea what you're talking about," Draco hissed.

Ron laughed, "Ginny says jump, you ask how high. The great Draco Malfoy serves tea like a common house elf."

"I knew you were stupid, Weasel, but not this dumb. It's simply love and respect I show Ginny. She just had my child. Making sure she's happy right now is the least I can do," Draco replied.

"Really, what's the last decision you made for your family? Let's see… Last I remember you wanted to buy Thuban a racing broom for his upcoming birthday." Ron tilted his head. "Is Thuban going to get that broom? No, because that's what Ginny wants."

"Funny you bring up the broom. Last month, I wanted to get Thuban a broom, but I didn't feel as strongly for getting one as Ginny was against it. Things have changed now." Draco's tone became prideful. "Keitch asked Thuban to play on the eleven and under travel Quidditch team. He needs a racing broom for that. My son will be on that team. However I'm smart enough not to have signed him up before I speak with Ginny. I'm not going to order her or state that I'm the head of the family. I'll state my point for the next three days until she agrees."

Draco continued to explain his point as behind a group of trees, Thuban and Gabe listened to the men talk. "It sounds like your dad's going to make sure you're on the team," Gabe whispered.

Thuban looked at the ground. "He made it sound like it was Mum's choice. He never said he'd make sure she would let me play." The little blond wizard put his arms around his stomach. "I don't feel so good. I'm going inside."

--------------*************--------------


	25. Chapter 25

You're Parents Are…

--------------*************--------------

Thuban lay on his tummy as he played with his sister's hand. Lyra enjoyed the little game of 'Get My Finger' that he often played with her. Ginny had been giving Lyra a fresh nappy when Thuban entered the house complaining of an upset tummy. The witch left the baby on the blanket with her eldest child while she went for a potion.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way, Lyra," Thuban whispered. "Dad was just going to ask Mum." He sighed. "Well, maybe he was talking big to Uncle Ron and Bill." The baby cooed. "You're right," Thuban replied. "Daddy is an action wizard not a talker."

Ginny re-entered the room with a streaming cup. Thuban turned his nose up at it. He thought about protesting but knew it wouldn't help. The wizard had learned many things in his young life; the most important was to take his potion without complaint. You didn't want your mum to find another way to get the potion inside you. There was a good point. He wouldn't have Grandma pestering him to clean his plate. His mum would likely bring him a bowl of soup. Grandma Weasley made the best soup, he'd rather have two or three bowls of it than the other foods she made. Thuban took sip after sip of liquid until the cup was empty. It didn't help which was no surprise to the little boy. He turned his attention back to his little sister.

"Did that help your tummy, sweetheart?" Ginny asked as she stroked the back of his head.

"A little, Mummy." He turned his head and looked into his mother's eyes. "May Lyra stay down here with me?"

"You have to watch her." Thuban nodded and Ginny went into the kitchen.

Thuban started to whisper to the baby again. "I shouldn't have filled out that form. Oh, I won't get caught. They will never know what I did. But what if Mum thinks Dad did it?" The boy groaned and touched his belly. "I can't let that happen."

Cam looked into the living as he climbed the stairs. He, Serpens and the others were heading to the bathroom to clean up for dinner. The Black heir noticed his older brother holding his tummy. "Mummy, Thuban has a tummy ache."

"I'm O.K., Mum," Thuban called.

Leo was on Ginny heel as she come into the room. She caressed Thuban's face. "Let's go lay you down upstairs."

He shook his head. "May I please lay here with Lyra? I don't want to be by myself."

The redheaded witch nodded. "You have to lay here. No running around."

"Thank you, Mummy," Thuban replied.

Leo stayed on the blanket with his siblings when Ginny went back into the kitchen. His little hands went to touch Lyra's face. He pulled it away and yelped before it made contact. Leo shook his hand and whined softly. Thuban raised a brow at his little brother. "You scared her."

"She hurt me," Leo responded.

"Put your finger by her hand. Let her touch you first and never touch her face," Thuban advised.

Leo did as told. Lyra batted his finger a number on times before taking hold of it. The two year old smiled brightly. "She like me?"

Thuban frowned and shook his head. "No," he said before beaming at his youngest brother. "She loves you. She doesn't like little ones touching her unless Mummy or Daddy is holding her." The seven year old stroked his sister's cheek causing the baby to coo.

"She let you touch," Leo observed.

"I'm not little. Mummy lets me hold her. She's going to teach me how to carry Lyra too," Thuban stated with pride.

"You're going to learn to change her smelly nappies too," Cam giggled as he sat on the blanket.

"Will not, I won't have to do that. But soon I'll be able to carry Lyra. I can help Mum by bringing Lyra to her," Thuban replied.

Serpens, Gabe, Brittany and Preston joined the others on the blanket. Preston reached for the baby and received a shock. The same thing happened to Brittany, who cried for her father. Bill entered the room along with many other adults.

The little blonde witch sadly batted her tear-filled eyes at her father as she pointed at Draco and Ginny. "They put a bad spell around Lyra. It hurt me when I tried to touch her."

The adults looked at the new parents. "I don't even put a ward around her. Thuban was watching her," Ginny stated.

"Lyra do it. She do it all by herself," Leo informed the group.

"She can do a shield charm too," Cam announced.

"I think it's the same magic. Kinda like a protection charm," Thuban added. "But mostly Lyra shocks you so you don't touch her when she's scared of you."

Draco knelt on the blanket and scooped his little girl into his arms. "You not only have your mother's eyes, you have her magical talent."

"What are you on about, Malfoy?" Ron erupted.

Bill patted Ron's back as he chuckled. "You were too young to remember, mate."

"Maybe the experience was merely to shocking for him to commit to memory," Percy jested.

"Percy," the twins stated with astonishment. "How SHOCKINGLY wit full of you."

"What are you gits on about?" a very frustrated Ron bellowed.

"Ginny used to shock people when she was frightened as a baby. You received more than any of us," Bill finished.

Arthur prompted his son-in-law for Lyra. Draco softly groaned but relinquished his daughter to the Weasley patriarch. "You are your mother's daughter, little one," he stated proudly. Lyra yawned as she looked at her grandfather. "Tired? I'll rock you to sleep."

He went to his cushioning rocking chair. Once seated her addressed his family, "You lot should start dinner. I'll be in after I get this princess to sleep."

Most of the family made their way into the kitchen. Draco paused not happy that his father-in-law was hogging HIS daughter. Ginny touched her husband's arm. "Come along. By the end of the month, you'll be wishing his was around to rock her." She kissed Draco's cheek before glancing at her father. "Daddy, lay her down by Thuban once she's asleep."

Draco twisted to see Thuban resting on the blanket. He noticed the boy's pail color for the first time. "Gin, he doesn't like well."

"It's just a tummy ache, honey," Ginny replied.

"I'm OK, Dad. I just want to rest with Lyra," Thuban told his father.

"If he doesn't look better after dinner, we'll take him home," Ginny added.

They left the room without another word. Thuban moved closer to Arthur. "Grandpa, I need your help. I didn't think something through before I did it."

Arthur took his eyes off the baby and meet Thuban's. "I'm always here for you, Thuban. What's your problem?"

"Well, I did something and now I think Mum might think that Dad did it. She'll be really mad at him."

"I need a little more details, son," Arthur softly said.

"I was asked to be on a real Quidditch team. Not just the little children's league. A league with Seekers and Beaters," Thuban said with excitement. He tone changed as he continued. "Dad wouldn't sign me up. He said he needed to talk to Mum first. I knew Mum would so 'no' and I thought Dad would go along with her." Thuban paused. "I figured out how to sign myself up. No one would be able to prove it was me. They would think it was a mistake. By the time they found out Grandfather would be back. With him on my side, I'd be able to play on the team." Thuban's eyes started to water. "I found out that Dad isn't going to just take 'No' for an answer. He's going to do whatever it takes to make Mum see I should play on real Quidditch team. If he does that, Mum is going to think Dad signed me up. She'll be really mad at him. They'll row. I don't want them to row."

Arthur moved from his chair and sat next to his grandson. He held Lyra with one hand and wiped away Thuban's tear with the other. "You're not worried about being caught?"

"Only way I can get caught is if you or I tell. I have two problems with telling. First, Mum may think I'm covering for Dad. Second, Mum will never let me go to Uncle Gred's shop again 'cause I used one of them products to fake the form," Thuban said.

"Misbehaving can hurt a number of people. I'm not going to tell your secret." Arthur placed the sleeping baby on the blanket. "Telling the truth is always the best thing to do. You should tell your father what you've done. Your crime was against him." He kissed the boy's cheek. "Lie down and rest now. I love you, Thuban."

--------------*************--------------

Lucius hated being in the Muggle world. They had to create things like computers to make their lives easier. He despised using those things but he had too. The Muggles placed all their information into those computer things.

Snape had the same loathing for the Muggle item. The Potion Master hissed as he pressed the keys as if they were burning him. He hadn't been typing for long when he came across what he was looking for. Severus pressed a couple more buttons then walked to a printer and collected the pages. He motioned to Lucius and the two wizards happily left the Muggle library.

They sat in a park outside the building reviewing the Muggle pages that Severus had printed. One announced the marriage of Thomas Petrova, a wealth Muggle to Madeline Svetoslav. It gave very little information, however the other two gave them many leads.

_How Many Children Were Taken?_

_Strange circumstances surrounded the birth of Maximus Decimus Meridius Petrova, only grandchild of the wealthily Petrova family. _

_In 1998, Thomas Petrova married Madeline Svetoslav. Neither of the young couple's parents agreed with the unlikely union. Due to this fact the couple moved to Sofia and created their own lives away from the judgment of Varna gossip. _

_The couple, by all accounts, was very happy. Thomas had built a very successful clothing business in the capital city. His accomplishments lead to a magazine article three months ago, through which, his mother, Mrs. Nataliya Petrova, learned that she was to be a grandmother. _

_She had countless communications with her son since and had finial convinced him into returning to Varna with his wife for a visit. No one would have thought that this visit would end in tragedy and reveal twenty-five years of baby abductions at St. Marina hospital in Varna._

_Madeline Petrova was in her eighth month of pregnancy when she went shopping alone. No one knows the details of her attack, except she was found in an alley with a black cloaked man standing over her. Witnesses can't explain where the man went; only that he had taken everything from the woman leaving her with only rags._

_When she arrived at St. Marina Hospital, midwife Nastsa Lom, assumed Mrs. M. Petrova was a street person. _

_The midwife delivered the baby alone. According to Ms. Lom the child was stillborn. When Mr. Thomas Petrova arrived at the hospital to identify his wife, he claimed that the stillborn child could not have come from her. The body weight was half of what an ultrasound had shown, plus tests showed the infant had died in utero two months ago. Mrs. M. Petrova had seen a doctor days before leaving for Varna._

_The Sofia doctor provided information to confirm Mr. Petrova suspicions. Police trailed Ms. Lom for only two days when she entered Attorney Fitz Rakovski offices with a newborn baby boy. The child turned out to be Thomas Petrova's son. An investigation found that Ms. Lom and Attorney Fitz Rakovski had been selling newborns for the last twenty-five years. _

_Attorney Rakovski handled thousands of adoptions, many were confirmed legal. We may never know how many were not._

_On the same day that Maximus Decimus Meridius Petrova was found, his mother passed away. She had never regained concisions after her attack. _

_---------------------------------------------------_

_Thomas Petrova Found._

_Thomas Petrova was found in Sofia last Thursday. It was the end of a seven year search for his parents. Mr. Petrova disappeared with his three month old son after escaping from the mental ward of Varna Hospital. _

_Thomas' behavior had been strange after the death of his wife and it turned into mental illness. He spoke about wizards in black robes coming for his son. No one ever saw these men. Fearing for the grandson's safety, Mr. Petrova's parents had him committed. _

_Their fears seem to be warranted. Thomas was found drunk in a seedy Sofia pub. When asked about the location of his son, Mr. Petrova told officials that the boy was stolen from a Sofia orphanage by wizards._

_The grandparents are hopeful that the boy can still be found. Thomas is currently undergoing treatment at Varna Hospital. Hopefully, he will soon remember the location of his son._

Snape looked into the distance. "Let's start with Rakovski's adoption files. Maise's adoptive parents where Edward and Elise La Rossco. If they are in his files, I think it would be safe to say Lis had twins."

--------------*************--------------

Thuban soaped up the wash clothe and cleaned behind his ears. He ran the cloth over his body one more time. The boy stepped under the shower's spray and washed the shampoo out of his hair and the soap off his body. His parents had just started to let him shower by himself. It was a privilege that he earned and didn't want to lose so he went to extra steps to make sure he was clean. His stomach had felt better after taking a nap at the Burrow, so his mother agreed to him showering instead of bathing with his little brothers.

Stepping out of the shower, Thuban grabbed a towel. He smiled as his hand touched it. His dad was the best. Draco always made sure a warming charm was placed on the towels. When he was home the blond wizard performed the charm himself. If he wasn't he made sure the elves did it. This loving action usually made Thuban feel warm inside and out but tonight it only caused his bellyache to return. Draco Malfoy was a wonderful dad. He deserved a better son, Thuban thought. The little boy dried himself, put on his pajamas and headed for his sitting room, where he heard his parents in the hallway.

"Oh Gin," Draco sighed. "Don't be that way."

"You should have told me when you first got to the Burrow," Ginny softly growled.

"Sweetheart, we didn't need your parents adding their two knuts. It's something you and I need to decide."

"I should have been told right away," Ginny restated.

Thuban stepped out the door. "I'm ready to be tucked in."

The couple went into the room and tucked their eldest in. When they turned to leave, Thuban called Draco back. The blond wizard sat on the side of his son's bed. "What do you need, mate?"

"I'm really sorry, Daddy. I was only thinking of myself. I really wanted to play with Mr. Keitch. That's why I did it," Thuban stated wiping the tears away.

"Did what mate?"

"I used transfer tape and moved your signature to the form for Mr. Keitch's team. I signed myself up for the travel team. I'm so sorry, Daddy. I only thought about playing Quidditch. I didn't think about how I was hurting you." Thuban looked down at his hands.

Draco expression was unreadable. He wasn't trying to hide it. The wizard truly didn't know what to think. Thuban only showed this form of regret after he'd been caught misbelieving. This was the first time the boy confessed to a crime before being confronted with the proof of his guilt. However, the boy's offence was against him. Anger was fighting its way to the surface. Draco was doing his best to hold it back. Thuban was showing remorse for his action. Not sorrow because he was caught.

Thuban glanced up at his father. "Daddy, say something. I know you deserve a better son then me. I misbehave too much. I'm hard to love…"

"Stop right there," Draco ordered. "I love you and I always will." He kissed the boy's cheek. "You caught me by surprise. Why'd you tell me this now? Were you afraid you'd get caught?"

"I had the perfect plan. I wouldn't get caught. But Mum might think you lied to her about signing me up. I don't want you rowing because of something I did. I'm sorry, Daddy. I want to fix this," Thuban said looking into his father's eyes.

"Apology accepted Son. You learned a big lesson today. Didn't you?"

"My actions hurt others. I should have just kept trying to talk you and Mum into letting me play," Thuban replied.

"That would have been better, son." Draco kissed the boy again. "Thuban, I'm proud to call you my son. You are a wonderful boy." The wizard playfully tapped his son's nose. "Whom makes mistakes from time to time. You get some sleep now. We'll talk more about this in the morning."

Thuban hugged his father. "Alright, Daddy."

As the little wizard cuddled into his bed he realized that his tummy no longer hurt. This kind of surprised him. He would usually worry about his punishment when it wasn't handed out right away. Thuban didn't care this time. Even though he was bad, he was still loved.

--------------*************--------------

Ginny placed Lyra in the cradle that sat in the master bedroom. The baby cooed and wiggled before falling back to sleep. Ginny rolled her head to relax and sighed with relief that the day was finally over. _Could my babies just stop growing up for one minute_, she thought. _Why couldn't things stay the same for at least one month? _

She was having an internal struggle. The witch was extremely proud that Thuban had been asked to play Quidditch at such a high level. Draco may have given their eldest his first flying lesson but Ginny had taught him most of his best Chaser moves. She knew he was outstanding at the game but he was still just a little boy.

The witch sat at her dressing table, brushing her hair and talking to herself. Of course her mirror was listening and responding. "Randolph Keitch was an outstanding Chaser. He was an exceptional captain for fifteen years. He knows a Quidditch player when he sees one." Ginny beamed. "He picked Thuban. I knew he was good but not that good."

She ran the brush through her hair again. "But is Thuban ready for the commitment. Can he deal with practicing two hours, three times a week?"

"He would practice every hour of the day if you would allow it," the mirror replied.

Ginny giggled. "That's true. A racing broom. Is my baby ready for a racing broom?"

"I thought we agreed to start all the children off on trainer brooms? Lyra won't be ready for years," Draco interjected as he entered the room.

"Stop being silly. I was speaking about Thuban," Ginny stated.

He leaned over her, caressed her arm and kissed her cheek. "Lyra's our baby."

"Silly wizard," she responded. "They will always be my babies."

His lips softly brushed hers. "We make beautiful babies."

She playfully pushed him away. "Flirting isn't going to get you a yes and out of discussing this decision."

"He won't be playing," Draco stated flatly.

"Draco?" she questioned.

"He forged the forms and signed himself up. We can't let him play now," he stated.

"How'd you find out?"

The wizard sighed. "He confessed. The boy came to the realization that you might accuse me of signing up him."

Ginny stared wide eye at Draco. "Thuban admitted to an action which he likely wouldn't have been caught at?"

"Yes," the blond wizard replied.

"He did it so I wouldn't blame you?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Merlin, I was wrong," Ginny sighed.

Draco dropped his tall form on the bed. "So was I. I didn't think I was raising another me. I used to do things like this all the time to get my way. I'd do anything to get what I wanted. I didn't care who I hurt. I don't want my sons to be like that."

The redhead lied down next to her husband and cuddled him. "You were a prat in school. I can't disagree. However you've done a wonderful job raising our sons. They are polite little wizards most of the time." She kissed his cheek. "You mistook my statement. I thought that Thuban wasn't mature enough. His action says otherwise. Draco, our son realized that his dealings could cause us a problem and he stepped forward.

Yes, he committed an offence against you, but he came forward because he cared more about us than getting what he wanted."

The blond wizard smiled slightly. "So, I haven't done that bad of a job with him."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I think we should let him play on the travel team." Ginny put her finger over his lips to stop him from protesting. "Missing a whole season is too hoarse. What do you think about making him miss the first two games and cleaning the stables for a week or two?"

"He'll clean the stables for a month and miss the games." Draco leaned over and kissed her. "I'll keep a close eye on his training. I won't let him play if he's not ready for this level."

"Of course you'll watch him." She returned his kiss. "Because I'll hex you into next year if _my baby_ gets hurt."

Ginny crawled on top of her husband. Her lips went to his neck, instantly finding that special spot. Draco moaned as she suckled on the spot and her fingers undid his shirt. Her hands opened his shirt. The witch's lips left his neck, as she licked her way down to his nipples.

"Sweet Merlin, Ginny. We can't do this yet," Draco groaned.

"We can do some things," she replied with a smirk.

--------------*************--------------

Fitz Rakovski was an intelligent lawyer. His files were coded and no spell could undo it. He wasn't a wizard but he had a relationship with one. It wasn't unusually for greedy wizards to be connected to Muggle criminals. After all it was the easiest way for a magically person to make fast money. With a wizard involved it wouldn't do them any good to visit Rakovski in prison. Likely a memory charmed had been used on him. The English wizards decide to visit the midwife, Nastsa Lom. Fitz's wizard may not have known about her_,_ plus she would have more details about Lis' delivery.

They stepped through the doorway of the visiting room. It was easy to get inside. The wizards told prison officials they were lawyers here to help Ms. Lom with her appeal. Nastsa was welling to listen to them. The old woman felt she had done nothing wrong. She only took babies from the poor and gave them to the rich. The children would have been abused and a burden on society if she hadn't done it. Her actions had saved many in her eyes.

Nastsa walked into the room and sat across from Lucius and Severus. "I haven't had a soda in months. Could you get me one?" the woman pointed at the machine in the corner. Severus got up. This was going to be easier than he thought. After purchasing the soda, he placed the truth potion inside it. Returning to the table he placed the can in front of her.

"Why should I allow you two to handle my appeal? Any lawyer who handles it will become famous," the gray haired stout woman said with an air of superiority.

Lucius waved his wand under the table. Nastsa went mute and started to turn blue. "You need to learn your place, Muggle." He whispered another charm, Nastsa gasped for air. Lucius whispered a third time before ordering, "Drink your soda."

The woman's eyes glazed over and she did as she was told. Snape placed a number of charms on the room so they couldn't be heard or seen. When Nastsa set her coke down, Severus stared into her eyes. The wizard searched through her mind.

Pulling a photo of Lis from his coat, Lucius handed it to Nastsa. She looked at it briefly before staring back at Snape. "Tell me about the day you delivered her children."

"A woman in her thirties brought her in. The young girl had been in labor for hours. I could tell by the conversion that they planned for the older woman to claim the baby as her own. The girl hadn't been to see a doctor during her pregnancy that was clear. I placed the monitor on her and find she was having twins." The woman laughed, "This one was too easy. The older woman didn't want to be present for the birth. When she left the room, I gave the girl medications to put her out. I delivered both babies."

"Drink more of your soda," Lucius ordered. He looked at Severus.

Snape hissed. "Her mind is a mess. This crazy old bat has stolen more than just babies. She has killed more people than the Dark Lord. The woman was more humane about it." He smirked at the woman. "You're still killing aren't you? They let you work in the hospital wing here."

"The government should have killed the murders. I'm merely saving my country money," she replied.

"Why do you care what she does to other Muggles?" Lucius inquired.

Severus ignored his friend's question. "What happened to the twin girls you delivered on February 9th, 1978?"

"I gave one to the mother. The other I gave to Fitz. He made sure the second baby left the country. They were both beautiful little girls," Ms. Lom stated.

"Did the mother know she had twins?" Snape asked.

"I was the only one how know," Ms. Lom whispered. "It was perfect no one missed the second."

"You bitch," Snape lifted his wand. "Crucio."

The woman screamed in pain. Once she had stopped, Snape hit her with the curse again. He repeated this processes six times before Lucius intervened. "Come along old friend, we have our information."

The wizards didn't bother to keep up pretense, they stood and disapparated. Ms. Lom was still screaming in pain when the prison guards entered the room ten minutes later.

As the men walked down the dark streets of Varna, Snape emoted to his long time friend. "I wish Lis would have told me. We would have never been the happy little family. We likely would have still given the girls to the Svetoslavs. However, I would have stayed with Lis all those months. She wouldn't have been alone and maybe she wouldn't have been so sad when she returned."

"You can't change things, Severus. You can merely work with the new information," Lucius commented. The blond wizard smiled at his friend. "I've never asked you, how does it feel to be a father and grandfather?"

"I have more people to protect now." Severus sneered at Lucius. "I'm not the fathering type."

"It will take time, my friend. You should start with Alex. He is the most like you," Lucius replied.

Snape nodded, "That will have to wait. Now, that I have most of Maisie's questions answered I need to learn more about Madeline. I'm hoping that Thomas Petrova has enough of his mind left to tell me."

"It is likely that his mind has been magically alerted. We should collect him and take him to St. Mungos," Lucius stated. "If there is any truth to Mulciber's story he would be safer in London."

Severus grinned, "And it will get you back to Narcissa."

"A very good side benefit, but not the major reason," Lucius replied.

--------------*************--------------

The soft whining of Lyra woke Ginny. She hated the idea of leaving the warm embrace of her husband. The witch enjoyed how close he held her after an evening of sex. Lyra's cried louder causing Draco to stir, with the closeness lost Ginny moved from the bed. She groaned when her feet touched the cold floor.

"Bloody hell, I knew it was too soon," Draco gasped as he jumped from the bed.

"I'm fine, Draco. I was complaining about the cold floor. Lie back…" she looked at the clock. "Shite, it's seven already. You might as well take a shower, the boys are likely already up."

He walked over to her and helped her lie back in bed with Lyra. "Are you sure you're alright?" Draco asked his voice laced with guilt.

"Stop being ridiculous, if today wasn't Sunday I'd be going to see the midwitch and getting the clear." Ginny stared at him. "I was the one who wouldn't take no for an answer last night."

"You were a vixen," he replied with a smirk.

"Well, that doesn't get you out of our date Monday. You still need to show me a wonderful evening. I need your undivided attention for a couple of hours." She kissed his cheek. "Be a dear and see to the boys. We've been leaning on your mother to much."

"She loves being leaned on, but for you, I'll go." He headed into the shower.

Ginny lay feeding Lyra. She couldn't stop the giggles escaping as she heard Draco singing as he showered. "Your daddy is always making up little songs, most of them are funny."

The bedroom door flew open. Leo ran inside, crawled on the bed and cuddled up with Ginny. "Grandfadder mean. I no like him no more," the two year old cried into Ginny's shoulder.

"Hush, baby. He'll return soon and you'll get too spent all evening with him," Ginny replied.

Leo shook his head. "He no like me. Me no like him."

Serpens popped his head in the room, and then he removed it and yelled. "Only Mummy's in here." He entered the room a short time later with his oldest two brothers. Draco entered the room at the same time causing Cam to roll his eyes.

"You're not going to start kissing Mummy, are you?" Cam sighed. "Cause we're hungry and the elves say we have to have an adult with us."

"Isn't your grandmother up?" Draco inquired.

"She's up," Thuban giggled. "She's just really busy."

"Busy?" Draco asked puzzled.

The three oldest boys giggled. Serpens spoke, "Her and Grandfather are busy kissing.

"Tipsy let Grandfather in a couple of minutes ago. He went straight for Grandmother," Thuban said.

Serpens nodded. "He didn't even say hello to Leo."

Draco picked up his crying two-year-old. "Grandfather still loves you, little mate. He's just funny when he's been away from Grandmother to long. I can tell you stories."

"It's funny to see them act like you and Mummy," Cam puffed. He turned up his face in disgust. "He touched her bottom."

"We'll give them some privacy," Ginny stated.

"If we give them too much privacy they may make a baby," Serpens giggled.

"Don't be silly. Grandmother wanted more babies but the deities only gave them Daddy." Cam shook his head at his brother's silliness.

Tipsy popped into the room. "Master," she said to Draco. "Yous parents being downstairs. They be wondering if yous be coming to breakfast?"

"I believe your grandfather is ready to greet you. Come alone, boys." Draco started to shoo his sons out the door.

"I'll shower and see you all soon," Ginny informed her family.

--------------*************--------------

The senior Malfoys were still sharing whispered affirmative of love as Draco entered the family parlor. Leo clung closer to his father. The toddler wasn't used to Lucius ignoring him. Draco cleared his throat to acquire his parents' attention. "Mother. Father."

Lucius turned, his smile faded with the lack of greeting he received from his grandsons. Leo seemed to tighten his hold on Draco when Lucius meet his eyes. It had always been the same with Draco also. It seemed the longer he was away the colder his welcome was when he returned. Lucius decided he wasn't going to take this anymore.

"Why the cold shoulder boys? I thought you'd be excided to see me," Lucius huffed.

Draco chuckled, "Are you ready for them to welcome you home? You were a bit to busy to notice them the first time."

"The first time," Lucius snuffed. "I haven't seen them in two weeks."

"You're joking, right?" Thuban asked. "Grandmother was taking us to the dining room when Tipsy let you in."

Leo gave his grandfather a dirty look. "You push me away."

Serpens giggled into his hand. "You were to busy kissing Grandmother."

"I…" Lucius looked at his son.

"It was always the same," Draco informed his father. "I could climb up your back and you wouldn't notice me until you'd greeted Mother properly."

"My apologizes." Lucius knelt down and opened his arms. "May I have my wel…"

The old wizard didn't get his last words out before three of his grandsons ran into him.

"We missed you."

"We're happy you came home early."

"You were gone so long."

As he hugged the boys, Lucius eyes want to Leo. "I missed you all too. Leo, little man. May I please have a hug?"

"NO! Me should be first," Leo demanded.

"Leo," Draco firmly corrected.

Lucius shook his head. "My wife is always first." He held his arms out to take his youngest grandson. Leo refused to go to the man.

"Finally," Ginny sighed. "You get to see his stubborn…" She paused. "I'm sorry. Welcome back, Lucius. I hope everything went well on your trip."

"We accomplished all we needed, thank you." Lucius kissed Ginny's cheek. "I can assure you, I've seen Leo's stubborn side." The wizard smirked. "I believe he inherited it for me."

The ex Death Eater caressed Leo's face. "Love you, little one." Lucius eyed Draco. "Where's my granddaughter?"

"She's sleeping. Let's have breakfast. I'm sure she'll be awake when we've finished," Ginny said.

--------------*************--------------

"Your mother was a frightened young girl." Snape frowned as he spoke to Maisie. Her husband Scott sat next to her in their den. He patted his wife's hand supportively as Severus continued. "Your grandmother told me, Lis was going to school in Durmstrang. If I would have written her or tried to go see her, I would have known the truth. The blame of all these events belongs to me."

Snape took a drink of his tea. "Your mother, Lis Mulciber was the little sister of my good friend, Kirley. She was two years younger then I and she favored me from the first time we meet. I, on the other hand, only longed for one witch, Lily Evans.

When Lily announced her engagement to James Potter, I started my relationship with Lis. I never loved her and only used her. There was nothing she could do but run off when she learned she was expecting. Lis did what she thought was best. Her aunt and uncle in Varna were unable to have children. Lis planned on having our child and letting Petar and Marija Svetoslav raise it.

She gave birth at a Muggle hospital to twins. Only the midwife, who delivered the babies know there were two. The Muggle woman stole you and sold you to an American Muggle family."

Maisie nodded at her father. "You and my mother were Death Eaters. You killed Muggles. She died trying to destroy the Order of the Phoenix headcounters."

"That was my fault also. Lis joined the Death Eaters because of me. She was assigned the deadly mission because Lord Voldemort learned she had concealed her pregnancy from him," Snape replied.

"Why would he care?" Maisie asked.

Severus sighed. "The Dark Lord wanted total control of his followers plus I also believe that he was her father. I can't prove it. I can only prove that you are not of Mulciber blood."

"Kill his own blood, for having an illegitimate child. Something he had done himself?" Maisie spouted in disbelief.

"It may have been a punishment for Annie Mulciber, your grandmother, for she was the one who hatched the plan. He assigned a deadly mission to Draco Malfoy to punish Lucius for his failures." Snape stared into his daughter's eyes. "Do not try to rationalize the actions of that mad man."

"If he was mad why did you follow him?" Maisie inquired.

"He wasn't also mad. The Dark Lord was very persuasive. I was young. My Muggle father made my childhood hell. I held Muggles responsible for all of my problems as did Lord Voldemort. As I grew I saw the evil in his actions. I realized he was harming the wizarding world. When he killed my love, Lily Potter, I turned spy for the Order."

Maisie touched Severus' hand. "You waited until the time was right. Then you and Lucius planned Voldemort's defeat. I started reading up on him, when Thuban informed Alex of why British wizards feared polartongues, I set out to learn all I could."

"Polartongues?" Snape questioned.

"The ability to speak with animals and humans," Maisie informed him.

"You speak to other animals besides snakes?"

"The children and I can speak to any reptile. However in the states, wizards are known for speaking with different species of animals. It's rare to be able to speak to all species but there are a few who can." Maisie sat back on the sofa.

"Maybe you aren't of Slytherin blood," Severus stated.

Maisie shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I am. My blood does not dictate my actions. Besides Slytherin couldn't have been an evil wizard if he started a school. There is good and evil in everyone. You are proof of that. Now, tell me about my sister. Did you meet her?"

"No. She's no longer with us. Madeline, your sister, died nine years ago in childbirth. Voldemort may have a hand in that. Hopefully, I will learn soon. Her husband is in St. Mungos. A combination of a poorly performed Imperius curses and memory charms have his mind a mess right now. The Healers believe they can put him right in a month or two," Snape informed her.

"What of Madeline's baby?" Maisie questioned.

"We can't locate him. We hope his father can tell us soon." Snape took a drink of his tea.

Maisie nodded. "Thank you. Will you join us for lunch?"

--------------*************--------------


	26. Chapter 26

--------------*************--------------

"Color your hair red, and you'd look just like your Mummy," Hermione cooed to Lyra.

Ginny poured her friend a cup of tea as Hermione placed the baby back into her pram. "My mum must have shown you my baby photos. She's been showing everyone."

"I haven't seen your mum. Denny told me," Hermione replied, and then with surprise in her voice, she continued, "he said Draco's been showing the photos around the club."

"He's a little excited," Ginny lovingly beamed. "I think Draco's happier than I am that we had a little girl."

Hermione put down her tea. "He appears to be happy that she resembles you."

"He is happy. I know you'll never believe it, Hermione, but Draco loves me. It thrills both of us to see each other in our children." Ginny picked up a biscuit. "Thuban may look like Draco, but he flies like me. We also favor the same foods."

"How do Lucius and Narcissa feel about Lyra's appearance?" the bushy-haired witch asked.

"Narcissa puts on a good show. She loves Lyra, but secretly she was hoping for a copy of herself, I believe. I can't blame her. She wanted more children but couldn't have them."

"Where is she? I thought she was spending a couple of weeks with you." Hermione questioned.

"Lucius came home a day early," Ginny smirked. "They were so happy to see each other that they forgot themselves. The boys caught Lucius cupping Narcissa's bottom.

They kept making eyes at each other throughout breakfast."

"The Malfoys caught showing intimacy! Merlin forbid," Hermione joked. "Remember how cold they were at the World Cup before my fourth year?"

"Their formal behavior does come off as cold, but you've seen them at the beach house. They love their family deeply. I had fun teasing Lucius yesterday," Ginny smirked. "A year ago his sneer frightened me, now I find it amusing."

"You may be able to, but I still find the man untrustworthy," Hermione interjected.

Ginny took a bite of her biscuit, and then a sip of her tea. This conversation was heading the wrong way. She needed to change the topic before they started to ague. At times like this, Ginny realized why she and Hermione hadn't been close friends at Hogwarts. They were both strong willed and always had to be right. "How's everything going with you? Are you still thinking of leaving Hogwarts?"

"I'm going to take next year off. I love teaching, but it takes too much time. I don't have enough time with the twins. Plus, when Denny wins a Parliament seat, I'm going to be one of his aides. Elf rights are number one on my list."

"They didn't seem to be at the top of Denny's list in his speeches," Ginny stated.

"I'm not happy about that, but I'm sure he'll change his mind once in office," Hermione informed her friend. "I'll make Walden understand the importance of Elf rights."

The redhead rolled her eyes. "I think Denny's speeches are on the right track, and that there are more pressing issues to be addressed."

"I didn't expect you to understand; you own slaves. What would you do if you had to cook, clean, and watch your own children?" Hermione hissed back.

Ginny took a few calming breaths. "My elves are very happy. They enjoy working for us. You really need to get to understand them."

"Dobby wasn't happy with the Malfoys. There have to be others," Hermione countered.

"Not living in Black Hall or Malfoy Manor. Dobby had always been different. Lucius never liked Dobby and give him every dirty job. It's best to let some elves go. Of course Lucius was too prideful to do that twenty years ago. The last war changed him. After returning from the States, he gave clothes to every Manor elf that wasn't happy."

"So you believe it's fine, the way all elves are treated?" Hermione questioned.

"Hermione, there are bad masters, and I don't agree with all that Draco and Lucius do to our elves. However, we have bigger problems in our society. Humans aren't treating other humans properly. We need to fix that first. Plus, no law will make wizards treat elves with more respect." Ginny paused. She motioned for her friend to look out the window. "Have you noticed the house elves watching the children?"

"What about Tipsy and Nan?" Hermione replied.

Ginny grinned. "They're not Tipsy and Nan. That's Nan and her daughter Peppa. Nan is teaching Peppa to be a caregiver for the children. She has been training her for years. That's what elves do; they train their children to serve wizards. Nan's eldest son, Samtin, was trained by his father to be Lucius' personal elf. "

"You breed Elves? So you can have more free labor? That's wrong, Ginny. It's wrong!!" Hermione angrily stated.

"You can't force elves to have children. They have to find their soul mates. Little is written about them." Ginny's eyes lit up as an idea came to her. "Hermione! house-elf research, that's what you can do. There aren't any books written about them. You can research them and write a book. You can't come along and change someone's whole world. You need to study it first, then figure out how to change the environment.

"Educating wizards is your best chance to change things. I'll let you research Sumtin and Nan. They will be at the Hogsmeade house after Serpens' birthday party. That house only needs the two of them. In September they will be moving to the beach house, there will be three other elves there with them."

Hermione gave her friend a questioning glance. "Why are you offering this to me now? Why are Nan and Sumtin moving around so much? Why the beach house after the summer is over?"

"You said yourself that teaching at Hogwarts is more time consuming than you can handle with your twins, and I'm sure you could sell a book about house elves. It will be interesting with Nan expecting another child in October," Ginny stated.

"You are banishing her because she's having a baby?" Hermione hissed.

"There you go jumping to the worst conclusion." Ginny couldn't help but snicker. "We leave house elves at all of our properties. The workload is easier on the elves when we're not there. We're sending Nan and her husband Sumtin to Hogsmeade so they can have time alone. They're moving to the beach house in the off season so other elves will be around to help when the baby comes. They will stay at an empty property until their newest child is five." She paused. "When Nan told me she was expecting, I started asking around about elf babies." Ginny looked straight at her friend, surprise clearly displayed in her eyes. "I couldn't find a wizard who had ever seen one. There were plenty of rumors about them. So this would be a wonderful time for you to research them. You can ask the elves any question you'd like. I'll order them to be completely honest and cooperative with you."

The sound of a male clearing his throat caused the witch to turn. Draco stood at the doorway to the family parlor, a concerned expression displayed on his face. "What's this about our elves?"

"It's nothing really." Ginny got up, kissed his cheek, led him to the table and poured him some tea. "Hermione has decided to leave Hogwarts this summer. We were just discussing other things she could do. She's always been interested in house elves, so I think she should do some research and write a book. She can use our elves. I'll let her have complete access to the ones at Black Hall. You can give her complete access to the Manor elves."

Draco stiffened in his chair. "Limited access maybe. We need to discuss this, Gin."

"What's the problem, Malfoy? Still into the Dark Arts?" Hermione turned to Ginny. "I told you."

The blond sneered. "Granger, the elves are with us numerous hours. They overhear personal moments. House elves aren't intelligent enough to know what shouldn't be said."

Hermione glared at the wizard. "I understand. You wouldn't want your elves telling me about bribes to Ministry officials or contacts with hit wizards."

"I have nothing like that to hide," he hissed. Draco stared into Hermione's eyes. "The Hogwarts elves told me many things because Dumbledore allowed students unlimited access to them. You used to study in your trunk at night."

"You arse! You had your elves spy on me?" Hermione spat.

"No, when allowed to freely speak, elves are natural gossips. Maybe it comes from years of working at tea parties." Draco placed his hand on Ginny's leg, and she lovingly caressed it. "Hermione, I'm sure we can allow you some time with the elves."

"I'll discuss it with Nan tonight," Ginny added.

Draco raised a brow. "We have plans for this evening, Love."

Ginny smiled. "What are our plans?"

"It's a surprise," he whispered.

The couple lovingly gazed into each others eyes. "Is it a romantic surprise?"

He softly kissed the tip of her nose and gently squeezed her thigh. "Of course."

Hermione cleared her throat. "Hmm… There are some things I really don't want to see."

The couple turned to their guest. "Sorry, Hermione," Ginny stated as she blushed.

Malfoy smirked. "Speaking of things one doesn't want to see, how did Denny get those scratches on his back?"

Hermione blushed and looked at her watch. "Look at the time. Thanks for the tea, Ginny. I'll see you at the Burrow on Sunday?"

The redhead nodded, and Hermione Disapparated.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Will you two ever get along?"

"We were getting along."

"What was the comment about Denny?"

Draco laughed. "Oh. Friends joke with each other. I saw Denny at the club this morning. He was getting ready to take a swim when I noticed his back."

"Draco!" she exclaimed.

"She owes me really. I charmed the marks away before anyone else saw them. The Prophet photographer was in the pool area. Could you imagine the stories they would have come up with if I hadn't charmed the scratches away?" he told her. Draco kissed her cheek. "Blaise will kill me when he finds out. A good scandal on Walden would have put Zabini ahead in the election."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "There are six Parliament seats, and Blaise has always been first or second in the polls."

"You know Blaise, love. He always wants to be first," Draco leaned over and kissed his wife. "I was trying to be polite to your friend, but I'm happy she left. I'd like to get in a little time with you."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Serpens and Leo shouted as they entered the room through the patio door.

"Damn," Draco whispered to Ginny.

"We'll have tonight," she whispered back.

The blond wizard hugged both of his sons. Patting their bottoms, he instructed them to go with the elves and wash up for lunch. Once the boys were out of sight, he collected Ginny into his arms. "We've got time for a quick snog."

She leaned into his chest. "Where are we going tonight?"

He smiled. "It's a surprise. Mother will be collecting Lyra, Serpens and Leo after lunch. Father will pick up Cam and Thuban after school."

"We should have my parents watch them, Draco. Lucius just returned-"

"And Father wants to spend time with his grandchildren. Besides, I spoke with your parents, and they have plans," Draco replied.

"Plans? My parents wouldn't have plans on a Monday night."

Draco shrugged, "Floo them and ask. Now, please be quiet, and let me snog you."

--------------*************--------------


	27. Chapter 27

Standing by Your Friends

--------------*************--------------

Thuban quickly headed for the work clothing as soon as Lucius Apparated them into the Black Hall stables. Lucius was far more upset with Thuban's actions than Draco himself had been. The young wizard quickly put on the coveralls and rubber work boots. Cleaning the stables was an awful task, and Thuban hoped he could do it without complaint today.

Lucius looked sternly at his eldest grandson. "Forgery! And you thought I would support your actions!?"

"No, sir. I knew you would disapprove of copying Dad's signature. I just needed time for you to get home," Thuban stated. "I thought you'd be able to talk Dad into letting me play on Mr. Keitch's team. I'm the youngest to be asked. You're proud of me for being a good Quidditch player and getting to play on a real team, aren't you, Grandfather?"

"You are an outstanding Quidditch player, Thuban. I am very proud of you for many reasons. However, your act of counterfeiting has overshadowed your accomplishments. I do not agree with your parents' decision to allow you to play Quidditch this season." Lucius conjured two chairs and motioned for Thuban to join him. "Thuban, explain to me why your action was wrong?"

"I hurt Dad's feelings. I didn't trust him. I made people think he signed a paper he didn't," Thuban replied.

"So you believe your biggest crime was not trusting your father to fight for you? You don't see the injustice of falsifying the contract?" Lucius questioned.

Thuban furred his brow. "It was a registration form. It wasn't a contract."

"Ah, but it was. Were there not terms and conditions stated on it?" Lucius added

An extremely puzzled look crossed Thuban's face.

Lucius looked the boy in the eyes. "I see. Did you read the form before you forged your father's signature?"

"No, I thought it was just a registration form. I didn't realize it was a contract," Thuban started. The little wizard had spent many hours in the Malfoy International Offices. Both his father and grandfather had repeatedly explained the importance of contracts. He was always to make sure the terms were in his favor. Thuban's head dropped. "I didn't sign away anything, did I? I've never seen Dad make changes to them."

"You do not watch him closely. He does amend the injury clause," Lucius informed the boy.

"I… - I understand now. I should have known better. You and Dad have spent a lot of time teaching me about contracts." He gave Lucius a hug and then went to the first stall. "I better get going. If we're late for supper, Grandmother will scold us."

The overall-clad little boy put on a pair of work gloves before opening the stall of Draco's horse. One by one Thuban let the horses and ponies out onto the paddock. Most of the animals freely left their stalls. Cam's horse needed a little encouragement, and Draco's old pony, Pumpkin, had to be dragged out. Pumpkin hated the cold and once outside kept bumping the door to be let back in.

Thuban decided to clean the bothersome creature's stall first. Quickly the little wizard set about his work using a pitchfork to remove the offensive waste. Each time he scooped up a pile of ravage, he turned his head away, screwed up his face and closed his eyes. After a moment, he would squint so he could see the wheel barrow and dumped the contents in it. Once in the barrow, the items magically disappeared along with the smell.

"Merlin, Pumpkin made a mess in here today. I don't know why Dad keeps her around, she is useless," Thuban complained. "Leo already has his own pony, and when Dad had Serpens ride Pumpkin yesterday, she wouldn't even gallop." Seconds later, Pumpkin hit the stall door causing it to open. The pony entered its stall. "You're a pain," Thuban hissed at the pony.

Pumpkin softly pressed her head to Thuban's cheek. The boy patted the pony's nose lovingly. "Stand over to the side, and let me finish." The pony did as directed, and Thuban finished the stall.

He made quick work of the other stalls since they were pretty clean already. The Black Hall house elves had surely taken mercy on the boy, and, despite Draco and Ginny's orders, done most of the cleaning. All of the elves at Black Hall covertly did whatever they could to minimize the children's punishment, unlike the Manor elves. Thuban made a mental note to give his Grandmother an extra hug when they returned. She knew of the elves' interference, yet kept it a secret.

Skipping happily out to the paddock, Thuban called the animals back into their stalls. The sound of Thuban pouring food into their buckets enticed all but one back inside. Porcius pranced around the paddock, trying to entice the little boy to chase him. Thuban knew better than to play though; besides being fast, Porcius could easily jump the paddock fence.

Thuban sighed. "He could be out there all night. Maybe we should send an elf to let him back in after supper. We only have twenty minutes, and I need a good scrubbing." The little wizard smelled his arm. "I stink of horse poop."

Lucius raised his wand and cast a cleaning charm. "That's better, but a shower is still in order. We'll-"

The little boy beamed when he heard a bark. "We don't have to worry about Porcius. Dad's coming."

Draco rounded the corner, with Rani walking on his left. Draco made a loud clicking sound, and Porcius started prancing over to him. The wizard only need to motion to the animal's stall, and the horse went inside. Thuban quickly closed the door.

"Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, mate." Draco walked over to Lucius. When he stopped, Rani did also and sat at her master's side. The wizard looked at the dog. "Rani, release," he stated, and the dog ran over to Thuban. "Son, go play fetch with Rani. She needs a good run." Thuban smiled and ran off with the dog.

"I thought you had plans for the evening?" Lucius asked.

"We'll be leaving shortly. I wanted to come have a look at Pumpkin. The elves said she wasn't looking well."

Lucius nodded his head. "She looked very weak. I was going to Floo a horse medic. I believe her problem is more than colic. She is thirty, Draco. It may be time-"

"She'll be fine, Father." Draco firmly stated.

"Is something wrong with Pumpkin, Dad?" Thuban questioned.

Draco glared at his father and then smiled at his son. "Just a small case of colic, she'll be fine."

--------------*************--------------

The blond wizard growled under his breath as he entered the family parlor of Black Hall. There was no mistaking the messy bush of brown hair that floated in the Floo, speaking with Ginny. The last thing he needed today was more of know-it-all Granger.

"He's just come in, Hermione," Ginny merrily announced. She turned and smiled at her husband. "Hermione would like a word with you, dear."

The blond wizard made his way to the Floo. He briefly thought of grabbing a Firewhisky before taking the call. A drink would make it easier to bear, but it might also loosen his tongue. Draco kissed Ginny's cheek before turning to the fireplace.

"Good evening, Hermione," he politely stated. His eyes briefly settled on Ginny. The pleasant, loving grin on her face eased the stinging that saying the Mudblood's name caused.

"Good evening to you as well, Draco. I understand you and Ginny have plans, so I'll get straight to the point. I'm sorry for my behavior this afternoon. It was uncalled for. I… Well… It was uncalled for. I…" The brown haired witch paused.

"Apology accepted," Draco cut in.

"Thank you," Hermione answered. Turning her head to Ginny she continued. "I'm truly sorry, Ginny. Old habits die hard, especially when I'm not in the best of moods to begin with. I hope you two have a wonderful evening." With that statement her head disappeared from the fire.

Ginny took Draco's hand and started leading him to the foyer. "She's lucky she Flooed her apology. After her outburst today, I was of the mind never to allow her in this house again."

"I need a time turner so I can stop that Floo call," Draco mumbled a little too loudly, causing his wife to poke him in the side.

"Don't you start!" she ordered. "I don't have her over often. Merlin knows I need adults to stop by once in a while."

"I was joking, love."

"Behind every joke is a ray of truth," Ginny replied before turning to him and holding him closely. "How is Pumpkin doing?"

"Not well." Sadness was clearly present in his voice. "The medic is completing a few more tests."

"We can stay home and tend her," Ginny offered.

Draco shook his head. "No need, she's just an animal."

The redheaded witch kissed his cheek. "She's a trusted friend and a present from your Grandfather Cygnus."

"She's the first present he gave me despite Father's disapproval." He hugged his witch for understanding him. "There's nothing more I can do for her tonight. I'll look in on her later this evening. Let us go now. I've decided to try something different tonight."

"I never would have guessed," Ginny teased as she looked at their casual attire. "Surprise me!" She stated before putting on her cloak and taking hold of his arm.

"We're off," Draco announced as he Disapparated.

Ginny looked around wide-eyed after landing, _'This can't be,'_ she thought. However, as her eyes took in her surroundings, she realized it was. She knew this orchard well. There were apple trees to her left, pear trees in front of her, cherry trees to her right and crabapple trees behind her. This was where she had learned to fly. The witch ran to a cherry tree where Draco's broom rested. Next to it was a slightly shorter, wrapped, broom-shaped item. Ginny ripped off the paper to expose a lovely light brown broom with golden bristles.

She beamed at Draco and kissed his left cheek. "Thank you for the broom." She kissed his right cheek. "Thank you for coming here. Is this why the boys had to go to the Manor? You didn't want them finding us?"

"That, and I sent your parents to dinner and a stage show, so we could be alone."

They were at the Burrow. He had brought her to the Burrow, to fly here. She had asked him to come flying here many times and he always refused. _"It's a ruddy old orchard, Gin and we have to fly low so the Muggles did see." _ He had told her two summers ago. Ginny reached down, grabbed his broomstick with her free hand and handed it to him. She mounted her new broom. "Flying," she said as she zoomed off. "Merlin, I miss flying like this. It's the only bad thing about being pregnant." Ginny looked back at Draco. "Let's race!"

The blond mounted his broom. "What do I get if I catch you?"

Ginny giggled, "Dream on, rich boy. It won't happen. I've got the home pitch advantage now."

They spent two hours soaring in and out of the trees, Ginny always two or more feet in front of Draco. Her arm muscles began to tire as they entered the third hour, and so could no longer make the tight cornering along the trees. Her wider turns gave Draco the opportunity to make up ground. His hands were inches from touching her, so she decided to try to go back to the tight cornering.

Her arm muscles protested as she forced them to work. Ginny's normally smooth, graceful turns were now rough and awkward. She made it around five more trees before running into a problem. While trying to make a quick right turn, she couldn't get her broom to respond fast enough, and her left arm grazed the tree trunk.

Draco's worried cry of "Ginny!" rang in her ears as she headed for the clearing in the orchard. The redhead hated losing their game, but it was clear she could not longer fly safely. As she dismounted her broom, another idea came to her. Their game was catch. She might not be able to fly, but running was still within her abilities. Slowly, she started to walk towards the Burrow.

"Ginny?" Draco questioned as he landed.

The redhead smirked over her shoulder. "You haven't caught me yet," she informed him, and with that she broke into a full run. He chuckled deeply at her attempt and set off after her.

She had the kitchen door in sight when her hope was lost. Draco's large arms wrapped around her waist, and he turned her to face him. Ginny leaned her head back in anticipation of his normal lip crushing kiss, but it didn't come. He pulled on her cloak, exposing her left arm. A sigh of relief left his body at the sight of a small bruise.

"Thank Merlin, I thought you had done more damage," Draco stated.

She placed her arms around his neck. "Now that you've determined I'm fine, may I have my kiss?"

"You damn Weasley; you'd kill yourself just to win."

"You damn Malfoy; you're overdramatic." She pushed away from him and started for the door. "If you're not going to kiss me, I'm going to have a long soak. My muscles are aching." She raised a brow at him. "Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to join me?"

Draco smirked as he started after her. Ginny had just started running for the door, when it opened. Ron walked out of the house eating a sausage.

"That's your sister's supper, you git," Draco yelled. "Doesn't your wife feed you?"

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron replied.

"My supper?" Ginny questioned.

"I had your mother cook you bangers and mash," Draco replied.

Ginny took Draco's hand. "It wouldn't be the Burrow if Ron didn't take one of my sausages." She turned to her brother. "You're going home now, Ron."

"I just needed to collect Sophie's blanket." Ron stepped into the yard and Disapparated.

The witch gave her husband a quick kiss. "You arranged all this with my mum? That must have been a lengthy conversation."

"Yes, I had to come here for lunch," he sighed. "It's was surprisingly nice. She can actually cook light lunches as well as enormous feasts."

"Very funny, dear. Let's eat," Ginny stated. "I think it will be better to soak at home. You never know who might drop in."

--------------*************--------------

Lucius walked into the family parlor of Malfoy Manor with Lyra in his arms and Thuban at his heels. Leo was already sitting in the corner of the room, pouting. Lucius sat in the settee closest to his youngest grandson. Thuban sat on the ottoman in front of his grandfather.

"Grandfather, what I told you about Alex and his mother before you left, you didn't tell anyone else, did you?" Thuban softly questioned.

"I informed Professor Snape."

The little boy got a worried look on his face. "He won't tell anyone, will he? You won't tell anyone else, will you? It would be really bad for Alex. When the teachers found out my friend Max played with snakes, they started treating him differently. Many boys stopped playing with him. I don't want that to happen to Alex too."

"I am positive Professor Snape will not reveal information that could cause Alex harm. Nor will I."

"Thank you." Thuban's body relaxed. "I think everyone's wrong about snake talkers. They aren't rare. People are just scared to say they can do it. I mean, both Max and Alex can do it, and they come from different countries."

"Max? Where is this Max from?" Lucius asked.

Thuban's expression became puzzled. "You know Max, Grandfather. He's the boy Dad brought home when you were looking for Cam."

Lucius nodded, not giving away the importance of the information. "Yes, the boy from the orphanage."

Narcissa walked into the room with a baby bottle in her hand. Cam and Serpens trailed the witch. Her eyes first landed on Leo. "I see you haven't been successful with Leo," she directed at her husband.

"I haven't had time to try. Thuban and I had some business to discuss. Why don't you take the older boys for a walk? I'll feed Lyra and speak with Leo," Lucius replied.

She handed Lucius the bottle. "As you wish, send an elf if you need me." Narcissa motioned to the older boys. "Come along, darlings."

"Just let Leo sit there," Serpens stated. "He will do anything for attention. He's even wetting himself."

"Serpens William Malfoy!" Narcissa scolded.

"But he does, Grandmother," Serpens responded.

"Come along, Serpens. We will speak on our walk." Narcissa ushered the older boys out of the room.

Lucius looked down at Lyra. "Let us see if your brother will join us."

"Give baby to Tipsy. Then I come," Leo growled at Lucius.

"No, I wish to hold and feed Lyra. However, there is room on my lap for you."

"Give baby to Tipsy!" Leo firmly stated.

Lucius gave the two-year-old a soft look. "Is that floor as warm as my lap?"

Leo shook his head.

"If you come and sit on my lap now, I'll read you a story." Lucius paused. "It's the cold floor or my warm lap."

The little boy slowly crept over to his grandfather and crawled onto his lap. Lucius removed the bottle from Lyra's mouth and hugged Leo. He then placed a towel over his shoulder and placed Lyra there to burp. Lucius persuaded Leo into helping him burp the baby. The two-year-old's little hands gently patted his sister's back. He turned his eyes to his grandfather.

"She your special little mate now?"

Lucius sweetly kissed Leo's forehead. "No, Lyra is my little princess. You are still my mate." He removed the baby from his shoulder, placed her in his left arm and then wrapped his right arm around Leo, hugging the boy while feeding the baby. "Thank you for sitting on my lap and helping with Lyra. When she is done with her bottle, we'll read her a nice story."

--------------*************--------------

Cam crept into Thuban's darkened bedchamber. "Thuban, Thuban, I know you're still awake." He pulled back the covers to find his brother missing. The sound of a door opening caused him to move into the sitting room. Thuban was sneaking back into his room.

"What are you up to?" Cam said trying his best to sound like Lucius, which caused Thuban to jump. The younger boy's chuckles quickly stopped when his brother's expression turned to anger.

"Out of my room!" Thuban ordered.

"I was only joking. I have some news. Serpens forgot his blanket, so I went downstairs to tell Grandmother. Well, she was greeting Professor Snape and asking Grandfather why he had Professor Snape come over so late. He told her it was important, something to do with Alex and Max. I didn't get to hear much because they saw me and stopped talking. They're in Grandfather's study now. Let's go listen to them."

Thuban's eyes darted around the room. "Grandfather saw you?"

"Yes."

The older boy went to the fireplace, started a fire, and threw a pair of Extendable Ears into it.

"You're a nutter! We could have used them!" Cam protested.

"Hush," Thuban replied. He pulled Cam close and whispered into his ear. "I had to. I left them hidden in the nursery last week. This is the first safe time I had to get them."

"But-"

"Keep listening," Thuban ordered in his whispered voice. "Tonight Dad told Grandfather he could cane my bottom if he caught me with any Weasleys' Wizarding products. I'm not taking any chances. Besides we can't hear into Grandfather's study with them, and even if we could, it would be too risky."

"Grandfather always leaves his north window cracked open this time of year."

"Shut it," Thuban growled.

Tipsy the house elf Apparated in Thuban's chambers.

"See," Thuban whispered. "Follow my lead." The boy spoke out loud. "That book is in my bedchamber, come on in." They headed for the other room. After a few steps, they turned to the elf. "What do you want, Tipsy?"

"You's to be asleep," the elf said.

"I can't sleep, so Grandmother said I could read. Thuban has the book I want," Cam informed the elf.

"We don't need you, go away," Thuban commanded.

The elf stood firm. "I's be waiting. I's see Master Cygnus back to his room."

"Make yourself useful," Thuban ordered. "I'm thirsty. Go get me a glass of water, with those ice fish Grandmother has in the kitchen." When the elf didn't leave, Thuban added. "Go ahead. It will only take you a moment, we can't go anywhere in that time."

The elf popped out. Thuban started to whisper again. "Grandfather sent her. She'll be making sure we stay in our rooms. I told you it was too risky."

"But I want to know why Professor Snape is here!" Cam complained.

"Well, there is one way. Grandmother and Grandfather will come to bed right after Professor Snape leaves. As soon as you hear their door close, go in pretending to have a tummy ache. Grandmother will tend to you in their bed while Grandfather showers. Act like you are sleeping when he comes out. They'll talk thinking you are asleep."

Cam shook his head. "You do it. Grandmother will give me a potion for the belly ache."

"It won't work for me. Grandfather says I'm too big to be in their bed."

"It's me then," Cam said sadly. "You know, we need to train Serpens to spy."

Thuban rolled his eyes and pushed a book roughly into Cam's chest. "You need to learn to whisper."

Tipsy entered the bed chamber with a glass. Little blue fish-shaped ice swam in it. Thuban climbed into bed. When the elf made to tuck the boy in, he slapped her hands away. "Peppa," he called. Another house elf appeared. "Tuck me in, please," Thuban sweetly asked before giving the evil eye to Tipsy.

"I'll have Peppa tuck me in too," Cam told the old Manor elf.

--------------*************--------------

Lucius poured Severus a Firewhiskey. "We will start in a moment. I'd like confirmation of my grandsons' locations."

"They take after their father." Snape chuckled. "Draco was forever trying to overhear us."

An extremely sad Tipsy popped into the room and bowed lowly to Lucius. "All of the young masters are in their beds, Master."

"Tell me everything, Elf!" Lucius hissed.

"Master Cygnus being in Master Thuban chambers at first. They was planning something, I's think. Master Thuban keeps trying to order I's away. I's hear Master Cygnus say they be making Master Serpens a spy. I's made sure they's in they's own beds now, Master. I's be assigning Manor elves to keep watch when Master call me."

The blond wizard waved a hand at the elf and she disappeared. He took a drink of his Firewhiskey.

Severus smirked. "So, are we waiting to catch their spy?"

"Thuban knows I'm watching. He will not be foolish enough to send someone right now." He chuckled before adding, "However, I'm sure he has another plan to acquire the information he seeks." Lucius took another drink. "Now, let's speak of your grandsons, my friend. I believe Thuban has helped us find Maximus Petrova. We should have thought of it before. Remember the little boy Draco took from the Muggle orphanage in Bulgaria?"

After a moment of thought, Snape nodded. "It fits the Muggle papers, but if Bellatrix didn't keep the boy, he must not be of the Dark Lord's blood."

"Mulciber told you that no one knew of the plan but he and young Nott. According to Thuban, the boy is a Parselmouth, which he has almost revealed to his teachers. Add to that Ginevra's dreams of the Dark Lord as a child. They make sense to me now. She saw the Dark Lord as a teenager before magic changed him. I guess she has seen Max in passing, and that triggered her dreams. We need to get to the child as soon as possible," Lucius stated.

Snape glared at his oldest friend. "My grandson is not a new Dark Lord!"

"I never said he was, Severus. I mean him no harm, however there are those of our kind that would for a chance at power. And what of Mulciber's lot? I am thinking of the boy's safety," Lucius implored his friend to listen.

"His safety, yes. The lies being spread by Whitby's campaign have everyone frightened. He has been trying to link Blaise Zabini to the Dark Lord and the Dark Arts. We cannot go through his wife or the orphanage to collect the boy," Snape flatly stated. "Is Maximus a friend of Thuban's?"

"I believe so. What are you planning?"

"Inform Thuban that he is invited to my lab at Hogwarts tomorrow. I would like him to bring Alex and Maximus along. If the boy is my grandson, he should be excellent at Potions," Snape said.

"That may be a problem. Thuban is currently being punished. I would have to explain our reasons to Draco."

Severus sighed. "No, that wouldn't be wise, the fewer wizards who know, the better. I will speak with Maisie. If Thuban has befriended Maximus, it is likely Alex has also."

The Potions Master stood and shook his friend's hand. "Thank you, Lucius. If I leave now, I should be able to meet with Maisie tonight."

--------------*************--------------

Thuban ran up the stairs as soon as they landed in the Black Hall foyer coming home from school.

"Sweetheart, don't you want any biscuits?" Ginny called after her oldest.

"I need to speak with Grandfather first," he called.

Cam tugged on her robes. "He's upset. His friends Alex and Max got invited to make potions with Professor Snape today, but a strange man picked them up from school. Michael Flint told Thuban the man was an Auror. He said Max and Alex were being arrested because they are Dark Wizards."

"Flint was teasing," Ginny told the boy.

Cam shrugged, "Thuban seemed to believe him. Grandfather will know the truth."

Ginny took Cam's hand. "Then let him talk to his grandfather." They walked merrily to the kitchen and found a very poignant Draco with a letter in his hand. The witch quickly went to her husband, placing her hands on his shoulders in comfort. "What is it, honey?"

"The medic's tests are back. Pumpkin has Lymphoma," he barely whispered.

"Peppa," Ginny called, and the house elf appeared. "Take the biscuits and Cam into the playroom, Miss Stacy is there. Make sure Thuban goes to the playroom also. Cammy, go with Peppa, please."

"Yes, Mummy," Cam replied, and with a backwards worried look, he headed out of the room.

"Is there anything they can do?" she softly asked.

He shook his head as a single tear ran down his cheek. "Three months is all they give her."

Draco turned in his chair, pulled Ginny into his lap and hugged her tightly. "I asked both my father and Grandfather Abraxas for a pony for my fifth birthday, but neither agreed, stating I needed to be nicer to my old Manor Pony first. No amount of my crying or Mother's pleading would change their minds." Draco smiled slightly. "Two days later Grandfather Cygnus brought me to the Black Hall stables and showed me Pumpkin. He taught me how to care for her. Every day for three months I woke up at dawn, and Grandfather Cygnus brought me here. I did everything for Pumpkin, including cleaning her stall. I proved my ability to Father, and I was allowed to bring Pumpkin to the Manor." He paused. "Of course I stopped cleaning her stall, but I did supervise the elves in her care every day."

"Just as Thuban does with Felicity. Your Grandfather Cygnus taught you well, Draco, as you in turn have taught your sons," Ginny kissed his cheek.

"I failed. Pumpkin only has three months at the best, and they will be extremely painful for her. Yet I can't bring myself to putting her down. I'm-"

"You can't kill her!" Thuban screamed from the doorway as Peppa tried to get him out of the room. "You said she was more than just a pony, she was your friend!"

"Thuban," Ginny said softly. "Calm down."

The boy pointed at his father. "You stand by your friends! You don't let bad things happen to them! He has to help Pumpkin, not kill her."

Thuban," Ginny replied. "Your daddy loves Pumpkin deeply. He-"

"You don't talk about killing things you love!" Thuban stormed out of the room.

Draco made to stand. "Leave him be," Ginny said.

"Ginny, please go talk to him," Draco requested.

She shook her head. "In that mood, he's not going to listen to anyone. I'll have Tipsy check on him." The redhead kissed her husband softly. "Don't pay any attention to his words, Love, he doesn't understand."

Out in the foyer Thuban grabbed the Daily Prophet. He didn't care that he wasn't to read it until after his father had. There were things he needed to check for himself.

Grandfather wouldn't answer his mirror call. _Had his grandfather told the Ministry about Alex and Max being Parselmouths? Or had Professor Snape told them?_ The boy berated himself. _He should have never opened his mouth. Well, it was done now. _If he was lucky, the paper would hold the answer.

Thuban looked at the front page. There was a picture of the tattoo that his grandfather had on his arm. Next to it was the headline: **How Blaise Zabini Had His Dark Mark Removed.** _So that's what it's called,_ Thuban thought. _What a lie. If Uncle Blaise knew how to remove it, he would have told Uncle Vincent and Grandfather._

At the bottom left Thuban read the headline: **What Ginevra Malfoy nee Weasley truly thinks of Blaise Zabini: "He's a poser!" **The little boy chuckled. He had heard the story of the Slug Club's first meeting during his mother's fifth year many times. His mum hadn't liked Uncle Blaise back then.

At the bottom right Thuban saw the polls for the upcoming election. Blaise's numbers were double that of Walden (Denny) Madenly's. And Madenly's were triple those of the next closest candidate. With only two weeks until Election Day, Zabini and Madenly would surely take office on August 1st, 2008. The boy knew the stories about his uncle seemed to help him more than hurt him.

He quickly turned the page; Uncle Blaise wasn't important today, his friends were. If two wizards were arrested for being Parselmouths, it would be in the paper. Thuban had decided he would go and save them no matter the danger. Alex and Max were good wizards. He knew that. They never had an evil thought around him. Thuban had looked into Max's mind after Michael Flint had called Max bad names, and not even then did Max have evil thoughts.

Page after page Thuban found nothing. He was going through the paper for the second time when an Apparition pop drew his attention. The boy closed the paper. "An Auror took Alex and Max away. Did you tell? You promised not to."

"I kept my promise to you, Thuban. Are you certain an Auror collected them? I believe they are at Hogwarts with Professor Snape."

"Please, take me to Hogwarts so I can check. They're my friends. Please, Grandfather," Thuban pleaded. Concern was clearly displayed in the child's face.

"Go get one of your parents, please." As Thuban ran off, Lucius went to the Floo. "Maisie Kemps," he called. His head was floating in the Kemps' fireplace moments later.

"Happy afternoon, Lucius," Maisie happily stated.

"I'm sorry to trouble you, Maisie. Thuban is a little concerned. He said an Auror collected Alex after school."

"Oh, goodness! What a sweet child Thuban is for looking out for Alex! I was busy this afternoon. That wizard was my husband's assistant. Alex is at Hogwarts with Severus. Thank you for checking, Lucius," Maisie replied.

"I'm glad all is well. Have a nice day, my dear," Lucius countered.

Exiting the fireplace, the wizard noticed a tear-faced Thuban. "I forgot," the boy stammered. "My parents are busy. Pumpkin's dying."


End file.
